Number One Crush (MA)
by Mommyzilla
Summary: He noticed her and she noticed him, but someone else was watching as well.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm back. The beginning of the year was a bit rough but even though I was away from the boards I was still writing. I have this full length story for you. Another installment of CAWM will be happening in May. I also have some long one shots planned that will not be on Fanfiction as they are exclusive to other sites. If you'd like more information on those send me a PM. As for future stories, yes I'm still writing and working on them.

This story was inspired by a request from abstractartist here on FF. We chatted, and this Romance/Light Drama was the result. Thank you abstractartist, not only for the idea but for all the laughs during the planning stages. I had a lot of fun working on the outline, sorry you had to wait so long for the story to actually get posted.

Huge thank you to the bestest Beta around Liason102. Glad you aren't sick of me yet, lol. I always enjoying our editing sessions.

Please feel free to leave a review, or a PM if you are feeling shy. I love hearing from you gals and guys. If you leave a review, or reach out, I ask that you please be polite. Criticism is fine, rudeness or meaness is not. Follows and favorites are always appreciated, and a great way to let me know you are enjoying the story if you can't leave a review.

Just a reminder. This is a work of fiction, while yes I do research topics that doesn't mean what happens in this story is true to life. I change things often to suit my needs something I have always admitted to. So if you hold one of the occupations in one of my stories, or live in a location I chose to highlight, things often will not be true to life. I'm not apologizing if you get bent out of shape.

Hope you enjoy the story!

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Number 1 Crush

Chapter 1

Francis leaned back in his chair and put his feet on his desk as he read the newspaper. Today was his favorite type of day. A quiet one. Having been in the mob for almost thirty years, much of it in the town of Port Charles, he learned to appreciate days where nothing of note happened. If for the rest of his time in the mob there was nothing but quiet days he wouldn't complain.

Because he remembered too vividly the days where it wasn't so calm.

Port Charles had been a mob town for decades. The docks made it a powerful location. Whoever controlled them controlled, to a large extent, what came into the upper portion of the eastern seaboard. While it was true there were a lot of ports on this side of the country this little nook in upstate New York was the most secure. Raids here were rare. Not because the police department wasn't very good at their jobs, but because they were very selective about what they brought in.

No drugs, no weapons, and no women.

If you were transporting that shit, you needed to find another way to get your goods. They also were secure because of one very hard and fast rule for their customers. If they shipped your goods, then you needed to have transport parked before the docking took place. No exceptions. After a delivery arrived the shipment was checked, loaded onto trucks, and it left the city. If you screwed up once, you weren't allowed back.

Families had gone to war for those docks. Francis knew the history of the area well. Knowing what came before helped him know how to avoid going down that path. Francis was eight when he first arrived in New York. He started out working for the Smith family. They had a very intense rivalry going with the Roscoe family. For years the two families fought for control. Until the Roscoes were wiped out. The Smiths didn't get to enjoy that victory for long though because the Jerome family arrived and tried to take over. So another round of warfare began. It ended with Jerome family in power. They absorbed all of the Smith holdings including the workers.

The Jerome organization enjoyed about ten years of peace until the old man died and the only son got himself blown up. With no heirs the then Don gave the area to the highest ranking LT in the organization. That was how Sonny Corinthos came to power.

The man was an ego manic who was hungry for power and money. He didn't care what you were moving. If you could pay then you could have a ship. Francis didn't respect him, but he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. Which was a good thing because for some reason Sonny liked him, enough to make him a LT, along with Johnny O'Brien. They were in positions of power when Jason started hanging around and eventually joined the organization.

The young man was lost, angry, and yes confused. He was easy pickings for Sonny to exploit. Due to his brain damage Jason didn't process things like everyone else. In the beginning he was almost devoid of any emotion but anger, and with a gun in his hand he turned out to be lethal. More lethal than anyone had seen in some time. Jason was also very smart. In no time at all he was the company's enforcer and their enemies were running scared. That just fed Sonny's already massive ego.

Francis and Johnny liked Jason from day one. Sonny put them in charge of training the new recruit, and they did their best to counter the negative influence Corinthos was exerting. Sonny for his part helped them tremendously by getting ambushed and dying about two years into Jason coming aboard.

There was a new Don by that point, Maximus Giambetti. He placed Port Charles in Francis's hands. Things had been quiet ever since. Quiet enough that changes started taking place. Not long after that the Don tapped Johnny to head his own organization. O'Brien returned to his native Ireland and took control uniting all the territories under one leader for the first time in almost fifty years. Later that same year Nico Dane, who the Don asked them to train, also got a promotion to family head. He was controlling Miami, and doing a damn fine job of it.

One year after his friends left Francis made a decision of his own. He sold half the territory to Jason. At some point, not just yet, Francis wanted to retire. The harbors would be in good hands with Jason at the helm when that time came. The angry young man had been replaced by a smart and methodical business man who just happened to know his way around a gun when needed.

They owned one of the biggest coffee businesses on the planet because of Jason's business smarts. He had seen the potential for not only a legitimate business venture, but for another way to clean their money. Deception was great, but the coffee business also gave them a reason to bring in ships from South America giving them a new customer base.

Now the region was successful and profits were up. And today was quiet Francis thought to himself with a grin. As that smile was gracing his face the phone rang. "Corelli."

"Hello Francis." Maximus was in a good mood. The families were behaving themselves at the moment. He knew why that was, and he would happily take it.

"Don Giambetti, how are you?" Francis put his feet down and sat up straight. The Don did not make it a habit of just calling people. Generally if he did then it was important. Because this was probably a business call, it would be formal.

"I am well. How are you?" The Don very much liked Francis. He was smart and tolerated no shit from anyone. Which meant people didn't want to mess with him. Or his partner.

"Good, thank you." Francis replied waiting for the point of the conversation to roll around. First they had to get through the pleasantries. "How are Mrs. Giambetti and your sons?" Max and Milo were both friends of the Corelli Morgan organization. They stopped by whenever they were in the area. Max would one day run Palermo, and Milo was one of the deadliest enforcers anyone had seen in some time. His reputation was almost as fearsome as Jason's.

"Everyone is well. How is your wife?" Maximus liked Diane as well. Margareta counted the attorney as a close friend. Their shopping trips were legendary among the shop owners in the city.

"She is also well." Francis replied looking at the picture of her that was on his desk.

"Good." Maximus leaned back in his chair and grinned. He was totally about to ruin Francis's day, and didn't feel at all bad about that. "I called to talk about the upcoming summit."

Once a year family heads gathered in one location for the opportunity to network, visit, and make alliances. It was a weeklong trip and everyone was encouraged to attend. Strongly encouraged. Most did if for no other reason than the chance to bend the Don's ear. Audiences with Maximus where highly sought and hard to get. The location of the summit changed yearly and this time they were meeting in Dublin. Which meant O'Brien was hosting. It was sure to be a fun week.

"I'm looking forward to going. I've already booked my hotel suite." Francis intended to spend the week hanging out with Johnny. Neither one of them needed to network.

"I've squared away my lodgings as well." Maximus rented a home for the week. He didn't do hotels. "I was going over the list of family heads and I noticed a name was missing."

"Oh." The back of Francis's scalp started to tingle. That normally only happened when something bad was about to go down. He really wanted to be wrong about what he suspected the Don was going to say next. "Whose name would that be?"

Maximus smirked and cleared his throat to cover a laugh. "Jason is not listed as attending."

"Jason is not much for socializing." Francis knew where this was going. He would give it his best shot, but a loss was inevitable. "Since I'll be there, we just figured him staying in Port Charles to watch things would be fine."

"Jason has not attended a summit since he bought half the business. I have given him a pass in prior years, but I think this year he should come." Maximus wondered how many swear words were going through Francis's head right about now. "You have a lot of capable men working for you, one of them can watch the territory for a week."

"Would you like me to have him call you?" Francis did not want to pass along this message.

"No, I trust you to get my point across. If it makes you feel any better this year I have decided that ties are optional after the reception." Maximus hated them.

"The truth is that Jason is really bad at socializing. He doesn't mix well with most people." Francis tried another way to get the Don to change his mind. "I'm not sure he will even make it through the reception on the first night." It was a cocktail party. Jason didn't do parties either.

"Tell him to bring a plus one. That way he'll have someone to talk to while he sits at his assigned table." The Don was having a really hard time not laughing. Francis was doing his best, but it wasn't going to be good enough. "I hear that he is currently single, but I'm sure that somewhere in Port Charles there is a lady who can spare a week of her time to help him out."

If there was Francis didn't know about her. Jason had ended a relationship last year and hadn't even gone out on a date since. He said something about not trusting his judgement in women. Francis had agreed that a reassessment was needed, that last one had been hard to tolerate. "I'm sure there is."

"Good. I will see you both in Dublin then." Maximus needed to make another call after this one.

"Yes, you will." Francis said as the call ended. He hung up the phone. "Shit." He said shaking his head. "There goes my quiet day." He got up and walked to the door grabbing his jacket along the way. At least he wouldn't be miserable alone. Now he got to go wreck Jason's day as well.

* * *

"What's up?" Jason asked as Francis closed the door.

Fast was best so he got right to it. "Maximus just called me, he said you have to go to the summit this year."

"Why?" Jason asked feeling something close to panic. While seeing O'Brien would be nice, there was no way he wanted to deal with everyone else.

"Because you're a boss now, and bosses go to the summit." Francis said taking a seat.

"I'm also an enforcer." Jason tried that route.

"Maximus is aware of which title you prefer. Marco will stay and watch things while we are overseas. You aren't getting out of his so there isn't any point in arguing." Francis told his friend.

"Buy me out then." Jason had only agreed to buy half the business because Francis said he wouldn't have to talk to people. His name on the business helped keep the area stable. Especially since they now controlled all of upstate New York. With them as partners if something happened to one of them then the region stayed stable.

"Maximus would have to agree to the sale." Francis pointed out the flaw in that plan.

"Shit." Jason just threw down his pen.

"Exactly. He suggested you bring a plus one. It's a good idea, it gives you a reason to ignore everyone else." Francis watched as his partner's frown deepened.

"Where am I supposed to get this woman? I'm not dating anyone, and I'm not hiring an escort." Jason tacked on.

"I wouldn't have even made that suggestion. Professionals were Sonny's thing." Francis pointed out. That was why he owned so many strip clubs. He liked sleeping with the dancers who turned tricks on the side. "You have to know someone."

"If I knew someone, then I'd be dating them." Jason had been serious when he said he needed to take a break from women. He needed to figure out how to attract ladies and not high maintenance divas.

"You don't know anyone at all?" Francis asked not believing that.

"No." Jason said at the same time his brain said yes. Considering he'd only had a handful of conversations with the women he was picturing the odds of her going to Ireland with him were between nil and zilch. However she was the type of woman he wanted to be with, so it wasn't surprising his subconscious was bringing her up. "But I'll tell you what since I'm in this mess because of you, then you can find me a plus one."

"How is this my fault?" Francis wanted to know.

"You promised me I could hide in this office with my contracts and not have to deal with any of our business associates unless I was shooting them. I'll be lucky to make it through the week without hurting anyone." Jason glared across the desk at his partner.

"Wow you have a great memory." Francis had to grin. Those were his exact words. Exact. "Fair enough. I'll find you a plus one. Someone you won't want to ditch by the end of the first night. While I'm working on that you need to go the tailor. Suits are required. You only need to bring one tie."

"Suits." Jason looked more horrified at that than the possibility of having to talk to someone. He didn't own any suits because he hated them. "I'm not taking any meetings." Jason was drawing the line there.

"You have to take one, Maximus will want to talk to us. I wasn't planning on taking any after that, so you don't have to either." Francis said getting to his feet. He was going to need some help with the plus one issue. Fortunately help wasn't that far way.

"If I go to Ireland, can I skip the next one?" Jason was going to have to take one for the team.

"We can ask." Francis said heading for the door. "I'll call you about the plus one."

"Yeah." Jason shut down his laptop and headed out as well. Walking into the coffee shop that fronted his office he took a deep breath. He loved the smell of fresh brew. Walking outside he scanned the area before heading to his SUV. He would swing by the tailor shop to see if he could book a fitting.

In her car Abby raised her camera and fired off a few shots. Jason Morgan was the most delicious thing in Port Charles. It was only a matter of time before he saw what was right in front of him. That they belonged together. Until then her collection of pictures was going to have to do. As long as no one got in her way between then and now things would be just fine. If some trollop did try to get the attention of her man, then she would simply show them the error of their ways.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

The reviews have not shown up on the site yet. I am waiting for them to come across so that I can respond.

* * *

Chapter 2

He had to wait an hour to see his own wife. If he had called first then Francis could have spoken to her assistant, or someone else in the office since Abby was out at lunch when he first arrived, and found out his wife wasn't in her office. If he bothered to pull up the calendar on his phone then the reminder that she was meeting with the city council today would have alerted him to the fact that heading over to her law firm right then was pointless. However he didn't do either of those things. So he sat and worked on his phone until his wife showed up.

"This is a wonderful surprise." Diane said giving him a saucy smile. "Did you come by to hear the blow by blow of how I corralled the city council?"

"No." Francis stood up and as he did he let his eyes move over his wife's body. She was smoking hot, and much better than he deserved. He really hoped that she never figured that out. "That you would win was a no brainer. There is no one in that room on your level."

"That's better than a bouquet of flowers." Diane said taking the praise that was her due. "Are you in trouble?" She asked brightly knowing that wasn't the case. If he was he wouldn't be here, he'd be down the hall. Claire was his attorney because New York state law wouldn't let Diane represent him.

"Yup." Francis said with a wide grin. "Let's go into your office." Abby was a great assistant, and kept his wife's professional life running smoothly. He just didn't really like her, and never discussed personal business in front of her.

"Okay. Hold my calls." Diane said taking the message slips Abby was holding out.

"Absolutely." Abby watched the married couple go into the office and when the door shut she pulled out her copy of Crimson. She was all caught up with work, and this month there was a spread on how Corelli Morgan International was rehabbing another section of the docks to make them safer. While Jason hadn't consented to an interview, there were several pictures of him with the article.

* * *

"What kind of trouble are you in?" Diane asked making him a cup of coffee.

"Jason has been instructed to attend this year's summit." Francis told his wife taking the mug.

"I'm licensed to practice in Ireland. I'm sure I can get him out after he hurts someone." She said only half kidding.

"Maximus suggested Jason bring a plus one." Francis said getting right down to the issue. "In turn he has instructed me to find her because he said this whole situation was my fault." Francis was laughing, now that a little bit of time had passed he could see the humor in all this.

"Is this because you promised him he could stay in his office?" Diane had been seeing the humor in this since her honey bunny started talking. "Did he pout?"

"It was a near thing." Francis was still laughing. "I think it was the suits that really set him off though."

"Suits?" Diane asked intrigued.

"Jason needs to go buy some for this week." Francis said with a wide smile. "I expect to hear that hives occurred."

"This is going to be the best week of my life. I'm taking pictures every day because he may never wear a suit again." Diane had been trying to get Jason to spruce up his wardrobe for years now. "Is that what you needed my help with? I'm sure your tailor will guide Jason through the process, hopefully without getting shot." She quipped.

"I need your help with the plus one." Francis corrected her.

"I'm sorry my business card says attorney, not match maker." Diane replied with an arched brow.

"We both know there is no way I'm going to find a woman for Jason to take to Ireland for an entire week. At least not one who won't irritate the hell out of him." Francis gave his wife a look. "The only single women I know all work for us and we have a policy about that." Fraternization was fine, but no meant no. If any of the guys violated that they paid for it. There were not going to be any sexual harassment charges on his watch. Secretaries were another thing Sonny liked. "You know classy women who won't embarrass Jason or the organization."

Diane pursed her lips and gave it some thought. She did know classy women, but the question was did she know the right woman for her client. Opening the bottom drawer of her desk she removed her purse and retrieved her cell phone. "I need to come see you. It's urgent." Diane listened. "I'm on my way." Ending the call she got to her feet. "I need to take a meeting."

"Where are you going?" Francis didn't hide his curiosity.

"That is privileged information." She came around her desk and dropped a kiss on his lips. "You should go check on Jason. Or rescue your tailor, if it's necessary."

"Do I at least get a name? When you get it." Francis wanted to know.

"Once I get a name I'll swing by Jason's office to set up a time for them to talk." Diane had no doubt the person she had called could provide a suitable young woman. "I'll call you when I'm heading over to the coffee house."

"Fair enough." Francis said walking her out. Sal was waiting by the car and opened the door. "See you then."

"Yes, you will." Diane said giving him a wave before turning to tell Sal where they were going.

* * *

"Knock knock." Diane said smiling from the doorway.

"Hello." Lila maneuvered her wheelchair out from behind her desk and out to greet her visitor. "You look smashing as always." She very much liked Diane.

"I'm just trying to keep up with you. As Port Charles's most fashionable woman ten years in a row you have set the bar high." The attorney said smiling at her friend. She adored Lila. The woman was smart, funny, had a sharp wit, and killer shoe collection. The matriarch of the Quartermaine clan said that the wheelchair wasn't going to stop her from looking fierce. Mission accomplished.

"Your assistant is out." Diane explained why she just walked in.

"I know. Georgie is currently with Elizabeth who is making me look good by giving an interview to the Port Charles Herald. They are running a feature on our work with the Pediatric AIDS ward at the hospital." Lila told her friend. "Hiring Liz was the best decision I ever made. At some point she will let me give her an assistant to go with her position." Liz said she could keep her own schedule. The younger woman had started out as a receptionist and quicky proved capable of much more. She was now Lila's public liaison and second in command. The older woman was thinking she had finally found a successor to one day run the foundation.

"Liz is very capable." Diane took a seat. "I'd steal her for myself if I thought I could."

"That suit would look horrible with tire tracks on it." Lila said cracking them both up. "What can I do for you?" Diane was often busy.

"Jason." Diane would start there. "He has been told by Palermo that he has to attend this year's summit."

"Is the messenger still alive?" Lila wanted to know.

"The messenger was Frannie, so yes he is. Jason won't kill him because your grandson would have to go to meetings then." Diane said with a bright smile.

"Did you need me to tell Jason to stop pouting?" Lila wasn't sure what her role in all this was.

"No. Maximus also suggested that Jason bring a plus one." Diane said supplying more details.

"So that Jason will have a reason to ignore everyone else when they are together. At say a dinner." Lila started connecting the dots. "The Don is not a fool."

"He's very smart. Smart enough to know Jason won't want to be there." Diane added before continuing. "Your grandson told my husband that since this was his fault Frannie had to find the plus one."

"Francis then came to you in a panic." Lila said smiling wide.

"Exactly, and now I'm here with you." Diane could admit when she was out of her depth. "I have no desire to lose friends by playing matchmaker. Jason can be…prickly, which is not something everyone will understand." She said searching for an adjective. "Also to be honest I have no friends he will even want to pretend date."

"That was very politically correct of you." Lila said with a smirk. "My grandson can be hard to get to know on a good day. That was why he has always attracted the wrong type of woman. His past girlfriends have been drawn by his job and reputation. The type of woman he needs he has no idea how to approach." A big part of that was that he was self-conscious about his brain damage. There was a part of Jason that still felt inferior and that was his parents fault. How they treated him after he woke up from his coma left emotional scars.

"I also need someone who can drop everything and go to Ireland for a week." Diane started going down the list. "She needs to be patient when dealing with Jason. She needs to be able to hold a conversation so that he doesn't have to talk much when socializing. She needs to understand that less is more when it comes to makeup and that more is less when it comes to clothing. A dry sense of humor would also be helpful." Jason had his grandmother's British wit. "And I need her now."

"Is the summit that close?" Lila wanted to know.

"We leave in ten days. I was thinking that a few nights out here in Port Charles would take away any awkwardness between them. Jason doesn't want it to appear that he's with an escort. He will want whoever he takes to be respected. His reputation alone will ensure that, but I got the impression from Francis that Jason is ready for that upgrade you just mentioned."

"I have the perfect candidate." Lila said with a slow smile. "I have been trying to figure out how to play matchmaker and you have handed it to me. Close the door please."

"This will be good." Diane did as requested before sitting back down. "Who do you have in mind?"

"Elizabeth." Lila said mentioning the young woman they were talking about earlier. "She ticks every single box you mentioned. I can spare her for a week, especially since she is overdue for a vacation. More importantly I have seen my grandson watching her."

"Would she be willing to go to Ireland with him?" Diane was ready to give this pairing her seal of approval. Elizabeth would be amazing for this, and yes she would be a perfect girlfriend for Jason.

"We won't know unless we ask her." Lila looked at the clock. "She and Georgie should be back within the half hour. Can you stick around?"

"If you don't mind me sitting here answering emails I can." Diane had the largest phone on the market so that she could work anywhere.

"Be my guest." Lila would do some work as well. "Help yourself to the tea maker if you'd like."

* * *

"Thanks for letting me come with you today. I learned a lot." Georgie had recently been promoted and dealing with the press wasn't something she was used to. As Lila's executive assistant that would be changing.

"You're welcome." Liz really liked Georgie. She thought the younger woman was a welcome addition to the executive staff. "I'm sure your sister can give you pointers too." Maxie worked for Kate Howard.

"Maxie rarely takes my calls since moving to Paris." Georgie joked with a grin. "I'm not an A-lister." Celebrities were a routine part of her sister's life these days.

"Maybe someday that will change." Liz said laughing at the joke. "The first time I had to deal with the press I was nervous. The second, third, and fourth times too. After a while it gets easier. It helps that we deal with the same reporters most of the time."

"Starr seemed nice." Georgie didn't know the other woman at all.

"She is. Her dad is strange though." Liz said being honest. "He gives Lila a lot of free press, so he can't be too bad." They reached the main office. "Lila's door is closed."

"She doesn't have a meeting scheduled." Georgie commented as she walked to her desk to see if the interoffice message light was on. Since it wasn't she picked up the receiver. "Hi, we are back."

"Excellent is Liz with you?" Lila knew the closed door would get their attention.

"She is." Georgie looked at her friend.

"Send her in please." Lila requested before ending the call. "Elizabeth is here."

Diane simply put away her phone. She was going to let Lila take the lead here. Knowing when to lead and when to follow was an important skill. Many people would do better in life if they had it. When the door opened and Liz stepped in the attorney smiled.

"Hello." Liz liked Diane and knew her well through the foundation. The Corellis always gave generous donations.

"Hello Liz." Diane found herself hoping this worked the younger woman was they type of woman Jason needed on his arm. From a wardrobe perspective alone she was perfect. Elizabeth was in V neck pale blue jumpsuit with a buckle accent at the waist. It was a stylish, and very modern while still polished, office look. Her feet were in dark blue sling back kitten heels which gave the ensemble a pop of color. On her wrist was a platinum bracelet watch, around her neck a glimpse of silver was seen and in her ears were diamond studs.

"You wanted to see me?" Liz was wondering why since it was clear Diane was staying.

"I did. Close the door please and have a seat." Lila asked rolling over to the sitting area again. "Everything went well?" Not that she doubted it would.

"It did. Starr came out to do the story." Liz respected that Starr was working in the paper that she would someday own. She said that she couldn't make decisions if she didn't know how things worked. "We will be on the second page at the top, tomorrow. With Mayor Floyd having a sex scandal he is getting the entire front page."

"Understandable." Lila was happy with the placement. "I have a pitch for you."

"Really?" Liz crossed her legs and leaned forward a bit. "Have you and Diane been stirring the pot?"

"In a matter of speaking." Lila told the younger woman. "Before we start I want you to know your answer will not affect you job here in any way."

"Okay." Liz looked between the two women. "Now I'm intrigued." She didn't think Lila would ask her to break the law, but Diane's presence still hadn't been explained. "Continue, please."

"I have a question for you." Lila did just that.

Her boss's blue eyes were twinkling with mischief so Liz was thinking this was going to be good. "Go on." She said with a grin.

Diane just watched the two of them. You could see they liked and respected each other.

"How would you like to go to Ireland?" Lila started her proposal.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	3. Chapter 3

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended

* * *

Chapter 3

"Ireland." Liz repeated part of what Lila just said. "Not what I was expecting. With Diane here I'm guessing this isn't foundation business." Rosalyn Kwan, ELQ's lawyer, handled all their legal affairs. "Unless Diane is coming onboard." Maybe as a board member. "What has me stumped is that we don't have any connections in Ireland." Liz was puzzling this out a bit. She had no doubt that Lila would be giving her more information, but it was a good mental exercise to try and figure this out. "So you could be sending me for that, and maybe Diane has friends there already." The brunette looked at the lawyer and then back to her boss. "But you have that sparkle in your eyes. The one that says what is coming is way out of the box." Liz couldn't help but laugh.

Lila's smile only widened as her protégé rambled a bit. Liz had a very sharp mind and generally could be intuitive about what was needed from her. That probably wouldn't be the case here because yes it was about as far out of the box as things could get. "Let me know when you are ready for more information." Lila said chuckling a bit.

Diane was still enjoying watching the two women. As she did the attorney looked at the bigger picture. Liz would fit with Jason, she would fit very well into the world Jason moved in as well. It was also abundantly clear that she would fit with Lila as her granddaughter, and Diane was betting that was what the older woman wanted. Considering it was rare that Lila didn't get her way Diane was thinking Ireland would be very enjoyable. If Liz agreed to go.

"In the interest of time I think you should fill in some of the blank spots." Liz was guessing that Diane was busy. "However I want it noted that not wasting time is the only reason I'm stopping."

Lila laughed out loud at that statement. "My grandson Jason, who you know a bit, has to take a business trip." The older woman began.

"He's going to Ireland." Liz filled in and watched both of the ladies nod. "Does he need a PR person?" Something involving Jason would not have even been a guess. Liz did know him, not very well though because he didn't talk very much when they crossed paths. She knew him best from the picture that Lila painted. While the older woman loved her grandson she didn't make him out to be a saint, it was clear that sometimes he got on her nerves.

Liz also knew him, like everyone else in Port Charles, from his appearances in the news. Fitting that into what Lila said was a little tricky because you got two very different impressions from those stories. There was the alleged mobster who had been arrested numerous times, but never had a case make it to trial. There was also the man who gave generously to various charities and had a seat on the board in this foundation. Jason was a complex man; that was the only thing she was sure of right now. Actually that wasn't quite true. She was also positive the man was the definition of sexy.

Lila looked at Diane indicating she should take the floor.

"He needs a plus one." The lawyer wasn't going to mince words. "Not an escort. I want to be clear about that. I'm not looking to pay someone to share his bed." Diane paused for a moment. If they went there that was between them. "To be blunt, Jason sucks at being social. He needs to be marginally interactive on this trip. He will do better if he has someone to share the burden of making conversation with him."

"Someone who can talk to strangers so he doesn't have to say more than a few sentences?" Liz wanted to be clear about what they were seeking.

"Yup. See why I brag on her so much." Lila said grinning at Diane. "He is currently single, by choice, so he doesn't have a girlfriend to go with him." She stopped there waiting to see if Liz had anything to say.

Liz laughed out loud and then cleared her throat to halt that action. Lila had been very vocal about some of Jason's past girlfriends. AJ's as well. Jason's sister Emily was doing better out in California. She was dating a nice musician. "Since you've brought up his past girlfriends, I don't exactly fit the mold." That had to be pointed out.

"Which is a good thing." Diane didn't hesitate to add. "This is the first time many of his business associates will be in the same room as Jason. The impression he makes is important."

Liz uncrossed her legs at the knees and re-crossed them at the ankle as she leaned back in the comfortable chair. "This is very interesting proposition. I've never been arm candy before. Maybe it shows me something about myself that I didn't know, but I'm not at all offended by this proposal. I'm actually kind of flattered." She said laughing again. "I mean you're here because you want someone who is smart and articulate. And who doesn't clean up to badly. Was I your first choice? I mean we've come this far you may as well stroke my ego a little more." Liz said with a wicked grin. "Tell me I'm your first choice. Feel free to lie."

Diane just had to laugh at that. Damned if Lila hadn't hit a hole in one. There had to be a backstory about why the older woman knew this would work, and at some point it would hopefully be shared. Knowing Lila though, it wouldn't. The woman's ability to hold onto a secret made Jason look chatty. Still Diane figured this had to be precipitated by more than just Jason watching Liz when they were near one another.

"You were the only choice." Lila said with a wide smile. "So you'll go?"

"On one condition. I want to speak with Jason first." Liz looked between the two ladies. "I'm not going to be forced on him, and also we might not like each other which would make the week really hard." She laid out her reasoning. "I will admit to enjoying the view but if I'm going to spend a week with someone, in a foreign country no less, then some ground rules need to be laid out. That meeting will also need to be just us. Even if he doesn't want to talk to his colleagues, he should start getting into the habit of talking to me."

"Fair enough." Lila replied nodding. She was just sorry that she wouldn't be there to see her grandson's face. She was positive that when Jason told Francis to find a plus one her grandson wasn't expecting Elizabeth.

"I'll set it up." Diane told both women. "How does the coffee house at some point tomorrow sound?"

"Tomorrow is a good day, the afternoon works best for me." Liz mentally reviewed her schedule. "Now all I have to do is figure out what to wear." She said with a grin. You never knew what the day would bring you. She was adventurous by nature and had done her share of blind dates. Never had she considered that an offer like this would ever be put before her, let alone by her boss. A week with Jason Morgan in Ireland; that might be the ultimate adventure.

"I'll call you before the end of the day with a time." Diane said smiling.

"I'm going to take my nose out of your business from this point forward." Lila would just have to hope this worked out how she wanted it to. "However if the desire to come and share what is going on hits you my door is always open." Her smile was angelic this time.

"I don't know." Liz said slowly. "This is probably going to be really fun, which means the stories will be good. I might need to be bribed to share them. I've got my eye on a lovely set of chairs for my office." Lila would let her buy the furniture anyway, but this way was more fun. She liked joking with her boss.

"Please we both know I can have your life story for a chocolate bar from the vending machine." Lila shot back with a snort.

"Chocolate is my kryptonite." Liz said with a shrug.

Diane was still smiling. "I will go set up the meeting. Liz it was great to see you as always."

"I'll walk you down to the front." Liz said getting to her feet.

"Not necessary. I'm sure I'll see you in the next few days." Diane grabbed her bag and gathered up Sal. In the car she dialed Francis. "I have a candidate to go to Ireland."

"Already?" Francis was impressed. His wife always got results but he hadn't expected her to find someone this fast. "Who?"

"Nope. Not until tomorrow, after she and Jason talk." Diane teased her husband. He was going to be surprised when he found out who the lady in question was. He knew Liz because she had worked with his assistant Phillip last year on the Nurses' Ball because Corelli Morgan was the main sponsor. This year it was ELQ. "Now wish me luck, I have to go talk to Jason." Namely she wanted to tell him to try to actually smile when Elizabeth showed up, not that Diane would be sharing a name. It would be more fun to watch him sweat.

* * *

Liz was grinning when she walked into her office. Tomorrow she would have her very first full conversation with Jason. Over her time of employment at the foundation they had gone from polite smiles when they encountered one another, to hellos, right up to a quick two minute chat about the weather before the last board meeting. At that rate of progression it would only be ten years before they had a conversation about themselves.

Starting a chat was not something Liz had a problem with. It was part of the reason that she was so good at her job. Reading people was also something else she excelled at. The short conversation with Jason didn't leave her feeling like she had been dismissed. Nothing about his body language said go away or that he was annoyed. If asked her opinion on the encounter Liz would reply that she got the impression he just didn't know what to say. Tomorrow might give them a chance to move past that. Even if the whole Ireland trip didn't come about, this could be a start of them getting to know each other better.

It was not an opportunity she was not going to let pass by.

Jason Morgan would be a wonderful way to end her dating drought. She had been having a pretty bad streak when it came to men, so she decided to take a break. For some reason she seemed to keep picking losers. When she first met them they appeared to be great guys, but that was a veneer they used to hide their true selves. They all had nice upstanding careers, on paper they read like the guy you wanted to take home to mom. In reality they were well dressed creeps.

Letting Lila play matchmaker, even if this was only for the length of the trip, would probably go better. The older woman was a great judge of character. Mayor Floyd was a perfect example. She flat out refused to endorse him, nor would she let her husband Edward do so. Lila stated their now mayor, possibly soon to be ex-mayor, was a slime ball. She turned out to be correct.

Alone in her office Liz could also admit something she wouldn't say out loud. She was kind of hoping that this very odd set up might lead to something more. Jason pulled at her for some reason. It had started out as a bit of a crush, as she had mentioned earlier the man was fine, but now it was something more. It had everything to do with his eyes. He and his grandmother shared that same amazing color. When Liz looked into those blue orbs she swore she could feel something spark inside her. Sarah said that was how it was for her and her husband. She took one look at Patrick as was done. Just done.

So yeah Liz would go to Ireland if Jason was agreeable. Because you only got one go round on the carousel so you may as well make a grab for the brass ring.

* * *

"What does your schedule look like tomorrow?" Diane asked Jason. His door had been closed but Hank, who was on duty today, had said to go right in. "Specifically the afternoon hours."

"I'm free. Why?" Jason was still in a surly mood from his meeting with Francis. The blonde mob boss would not take that bad mood out on his lawyer though. Diane was scary, she would flay him alive with her words if he mouthed off at her. Or worse leave him sitting in a jail cell. Although right now the urge to go out and do something that would get him arrested was really strong.

"Get that thought right out of your head. I love Ireland. I already have a dinner date with your cousin Chloe, and you are not keeping me here in Port Charles." Diane warned complete with a pointed finger.

"I hate it when you do that." Jason was not easily read, but his attorney got it right every time. "I'm free tomorrow afternoon. Why?" He repeated the question.

"You have an…interview. Let's go with that word." Diane would avoid using the word meeting.

"I don't need an assistant." Jason told her. He liked his office behind the coffee shop. It was the perfect size for him. There was no room for anyone else. He was capable of making and keeping his own schedule so he didn't need help.

"That's good to know. It's also not surprising. If you actually went to meetings that would change. I don't mind that you don't go to them though. It gives me time to shop. You would be arrested a lot if you dealt with more people." Diane said being chipper. "I never said anything about an assistant." She pointed out. "I also never said you were doing the interviewing. I found you a plus one, she won't go until she speaks with you."

"Who?" Jason hadn't expected them to find anyone this fast. Or at all.

"That is an amazing owl impression. Do you do any other animals?" Diane joked as she avoided answering his question. "I'll schedule your conference for one tomorrow, out front. Do not glare at her. Make sure to offer her a beverage, and try to actually talk in full sentences. The one word answers and blank stares that you excel at will not cut it. This one is a keeper, so do not scare her off." The lawyer said walked toward the door. "If you do well she'll go to Ireland with you. If you are incredibly fortunate she will still be interested in dating you once we return. Keeper." Diane repeated.

"You never gave me her name." Jason pointed out.

"I know." Diane responded but didn't stop walking. She really did love messing with her boss. Now she needed to go tell Francis how awesome she had been this afternoon. With some help from the perfect partner of course. Not that he would be surprised, it was pretty much her normal state.

In his office Jason scowled. This just got better and better he thought sarcastically.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 4

Elizabeth considered herself a smart and savvy fashionista. Her love of clothes was not something she felt the need to apologize for. She liked to look good, but at the same time she generally didn't like to spend a lot on clothing. It was okay to splurge now and again, but she didn't work just to blow that cash on fabric. The end of season sales at the local boutiques were a must for her. You could always pick up a few items at a discounted price, and since Liz was not about fads her choices could be worn year after year. However like most fashionistas she did have a weakness. Hers was shoes.

Picking the dress for today's meeting with Jason was not at all hard. She went with a favorite. One that never failed to make her feel like she was owning the room when she wore it. The baby pink fitted wool sheath dress was one that transitioned well from the office to an after work reception. It was just the nature of her job that she had to occasionally schmooze.

Picking the shoes however took a good twenty minutes. She had tried on multiple pairs going for the right vibe. She liked a vibrant and bold shoe since she preferred to be more conservative in her clothing choices. Prints and patterns sometimes swallowed up her petite frame. The soft shade of pink she was wearing was a good compliment for a good many colors but in the end it was her black and white graffiti stilettos that got the nod.

Accessories followed, and they were a no brainer. She wore the same three items all the time. They were kind of like her good luck charms. A platinum bracelet watch that had belonged to her maternal grandmother. Liz never meet Imogene but from the stories that were told she was a force to be reckoned with. She was one of the first female cardio-thoracic surgeons at her hospital and went on to become their first female chief of staff.

Her diamond studs from her paternal grandmother Audrey. These were gifted when Liz graduated from college. Gram had opened her home to both her granddaughters so that Jeff and Carolyn could have the opportunity to work overseas. Suddenly having two lively teenagers in her home had to have been an adjustment. Gram never complained though, and for her part Liz had loved every minute of the experience.

Finally her silver locket went around her neck. Both she and Sarah had one. A matching set. A gift from their parents before they left for Africa. The interior pictures were different though. In Liz's was one picture of her with her mom, and one with her and her dad. Sarah's featured her with their parents. They got them right before they boarded the plane to New York. She and Sarah had held hands and blubbered the entire flight.

Now standing in her office she opened the closet and stepped inside. Because it was so large Elizabeth was able to put a full length mirror on one wall. Checking it only happened when she had to go out and represent the foundation. Despite liking to look good she wasn't going to spend her life attached to a mirror. Her first meeting this afternoon wasn't about work though. Right now she was about to leave and go talk to Jason.

Last night she had asked herself if she was being reckless. Considering going away for a week with a man she didn't even know. There was taking life by the horns and then there was foolishly leaping off a cliff before checking to see if the water was deep enough. What calmed the fears was that all this was set in motion by Lila. Elizabeth literally trusted the woman with her life. So she was going to trust her grandson with a week. Assuming he didn't hate the idea.

Putting on her coat she locked up her office and walked to the entrance of the building. Before opening the main door she braced herself to be hit with a blast of arctic air. Late fall in Port Charles was generally chilly, but this year was far from the norm. It was already brutal and winter hadn't even arrived yet. Fortunately she had moved here from Colorado so the cold weather wasn't something she had to adjust to.

She started the car from the main stairs and by the time she got behind the wheel it was nice and toasty. The seats added another layer of warmth. This Mini Cooper was the first big splurge she had made. Last year she decided it was time for her first ever new car and after a lot of research she drove off the lot in this little red beauty with white racing stripes. Sarah said it was the perfect choice.

The trip wasn't a long one and Liz scored a parking spot right up the block from her destination. If she was one for good omens then this certainly qualified. One last look at her makeup in the rearview mirror was done and then she hopped out of the car.

* * *

Abby had taken her lunch break at the Corelli Morgan coffee house. She didn't do this too often because she didn't want to come off like a stalker. That wasn't what this was about. The pictures and such weren't because she was obsessed with Jason. She just liked looking at him while she figured out how to get his attention. Not having any skills when it came to following someone she could only sneak peeks of him here. Usually from her car.

But once in a while she came inside. If she was lucky he was in his office. Which was fine, just getting to feel his energy gave her a boost. She could tell if he was in because a guard would be sitting at the table closest to the door. If she was really lucky on those days he came out of his office to get coffee or go to the bathroom.

She was crumbling her wrapper from her sandwich, the food here was actually pretty good, when Jason's office door opened and he walked over to the counter. Abby quickly checked her reflection in the napkin holder and then just took in the delish sight of Jason in his black t-shirt. They were going to look amazing together.

For the briefest moment their eyes locked and he nodded at her, and Abby swore the earth tilted. He had noticed her! This was the best day ever. It took all her will power not to jump up from her table and confess her love. But she played it cool. Jason wasn't going to be interested in some little girl. He dated grown, sexy women. She was going to be everything he needed and then some.

Instead of going back to his office he grabbed the booth furthest from the door. It figured that he would decide to work outside his office just as she had to leave. Briefly she toyed with the idea of calling out sick for the rest of the afternoon. That idea went by the wayside when she realized that all it would take was one of the guys saying they saw her here for her to get fired for lying. Working for Diane kept Abby in Jason's orbit so she needed to keep her job.

Instead she walked out of the coffee shop with a bright smile on her face. This was a moment she would tell their future children about. She held the door for a woman wearing really awesome black and white shoes before walking up the block. The law firm was only five minutes away so no car today. She didn't even feel the cold because Jason's attention was keeping her warm.

* * *

His coffee cup was empty and looking up at the clock he saw that his afternoon meeting was going to start shortly. He would get a refill and then grab the booth in the main room he had asked his manager to keep empty. If he was out of his office that was where the guys wanted him to sit. That booth didn't have a window attached to it, so you couldn't see it from the street.

Going out he nodded to Paulie, who was his guard today. He noticed Diane's assistant, he never could remember her name, and nodded at her as well. She was smiling so he guessed she was having a great day. He didn't smile back because he rarely smiled at people he wasn't close with.

Coffee in hand he took a seat and tried to think of who might be coming to meet him. Last night he had wondered if he had lost it, even considering spending a week with someone he didn't know just wasn't him. He was not a people person and no doubt this was going to be one of the most awkward weeks of his life. Meeting other families was stressful enough, now he had to have the world's longest blind date. Telling Francis to find a plus one had not been the smartest move.

Jason was resisting the urge to frown when the door to the shop opened. Elizabeth Webber, her name he never forgot, walked in. It was surprising to see her here. The foundation was a twenty minute drive from this location so she wasn't one of their regulars. In fact he couldn't remember a time she was here when he was.

Of course since he rarely left his office if he was on site then he wouldn't know if she was in the main room. She turned and smiled at him, he returned the gesture. It wasn't even a thought not to. When she started walking in his direction he wondered if she was here to see him. Hoping for things wasn't something he did a lot of, but if she was his plus one he wouldn't mind. It would give them the chance to get to know one another better. Something he really wanted.

* * *

Liz walked into the coffee shop saying thank you to the woman holding the door. Based on her smile she was having a good day. Looking around the main room Elizabeth spotted Jason sitting in a booth in the back. He was sitting so that he could be spotted and not hiding further in closer to the wall. She got a message this morning that she might have to knock on his office door, but it looked like he wanted to meet out here which was fine.

"Hello." Liz said stopping by the table.

"Hello." Jason got to his feet. One of the positives he took from his association with Sonny was excellent manners. "Did Diane ask you to come?" He asked still feeling hopeful.

"No." Liz said letting a slow smile come to her face. "Lila did."

That smile blew most of his brain circuits. There was just a hint of naughty to that grin. It was completely innocent but at the same time incredibly sexy. He was beginning to wonder if he was ready for Elizabeth. He was really hoping to find out. "May I take your coat?"

"Thank you." She unbuttoned the wool and let him slip it off her shoulders. He put it on the hook on his side of the booth which would keep anyone from having access to the pockets. Not that she kept anything of value in them.

"Would you like something to drink?" He offered.

"It's coming now." Liz had seen the barista on duty nod. "I'm a regular."

"Really?" Jason clearly needed to leave his office more.

"I come in after my art classes at the community center. I take one almost every session." Liz had a love of art and a good amount of talent. Painting in particular was something she enjoyed. She was toying with renting studio space to really indulge that passion.

Taking all those classes had left her with a good number of paintings so last year she had gathered all her courage and approached a gallery to sell some. She wasn't looking to make a living from her art, but extra income was never anything to sneeze at.

"Have a seat." Jason had been enjoying standing there looking at her. She was a good bit shorter than him even in her heels. He was enjoying the way her dress tastefully showed off her curves. The color of the garment also looked nice against her skin. He was a man who was all about details and she was visual delight.

Before they could start their conversation the barista brought over her drink. "Thank you. How was your presentation?" She asked the younger man.

"I got an A, thank you again for the help." He hated public speaking. "Your tips made it not so scary." They had chatted one night when she came in after her art class.

"You're welcome. Public speaking can be terrifying. Even for those of us who do it for a living. I'm glad I could help, and congratulations on your A." She said with a grin as she got out her wallet.

"It's on the house." Jason let her know.

"That's very kind of you." She slid the ten across the table. "Put this in the tip jar." She told the younger man. Everyone working today was in college. Two of them on scholarships and one was working as she went. They split tips and could use the money.

"Thanks." He said going back and doing just that.

"That was very generous." Jason didn't for a minute think she was trying to impress him. By the conversation he got that she knew the staff well. "Do you know everyone here?"

"Yes." Liz said with a small laugh. "I'm that person who strikes up a conversation at the supermarket over cantaloupes. You know, the type of person that probably makes you break out in hives." She said laughing again.

He liked her laugh and found himself smiling wider. "Hot chocolate?" The mound of whipped cream gave her away.

"Yes. You have the best hot chocolate in the city. I'm not just saying that either." Liz said as she waited for her drink to cool some. "There is a CM coffee house closer to the office. In the other direction. I'm a regular, I've even got my buy nine and get the tenth free punch card to prove it."

"Make sure you get it punched before you leave." Jason would tell his manager to punch all the little cups that were left. That way her next drink would be on the house.

She started to object but didn't. There was no harm in a free card punch every now and again. It was a new card so she would earn it by buying the next eight beverages. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said looking at her eyes. From their time together in the board room at the foundation he knew they were blue. This close up he could see that the color deep and pure. No striation of any other hue was present. He also liked that she met his gaze straight on. "So?"

"So." Liz repeated folding her hands and leaning on the table. She was waiting to see if things were going to get awkward. So far the short conversation had flowed smoothly. Small talk was an art, and he had done very well.

"Why are you considering going to Ireland with me?" Jason just put it out there on the table. She was possibly on her lunch hour and if that was the case he wanted to cover this topic. If there was time after then maybe they could talk about something else.

Liz smiled before sipping her drink and prepared to give him her answer.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. the follows, and the favorites!


	5. Chapter 5

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 5

Putting the oversized mug down she licked away the whipped cream that would be on her lips. She always got extra because she took her empty calories seriously. What was the point of going to the gym if you couldn't indulge yourself from time to time? Life was too short to always behave by the rules. Looking across the table she noted that he was watching her intently, and she didn't miss how his expression changed at the small motion. Smiling she started speaking. "I can answer that question two ways. One would be the politically correct answer that is expected. It will still be honest, don't doubt that." She knew from talking with Lila that Jason couldn't lie, so Liz was responding to that by being honest as well.

"And the second?" Jason had to sip his coffee because his throat had gone dry watching her lick away that whipped cream. He bet she tasted sweet from the combination of that and the chocolate. He really wanted to find out if he was correct. That was the first big clue that something out of the ordinary was taking place. He never had the urge to kiss someone he didn't know well before.

Attraction wasn't anything new, but this was on a whole different level. Maybe that had to do with the fact that she had held his interest for a while now. Every time they crossed paths she snared his attention. He even once missed a light changing because she was walking down the street while he was on his bike and stopped at the crosswalk.

"The second would be the answer that I give to my sister if we were talking over tea. We are best friends and we don't hold back with each other." Liz shared pretty much everything in her life with Sarah. Their sex lives were the only thing off limits. That sharing included the fact that Liz thought her boss's grandson was hot. The eldest Webber child had told her sister to go for it. Sarah knew Jason from the hospital and to a lesser extent through Patrick. The blonde man was more than his reputation and Sarah had told her sister that. "Which answer would you like?" Liz took another sip of her drink.

That smile was back on her face. The angelic one that hinted at a bad girl underneath. It took him a minute, but Jason realized she was flirting with him. It just wasn't the type of flirting he was used to. She wasn't leaning forward while wearing a low cut top, or walking away from him in skin tight jeans. Her looks and body weren't what Elizabeth was leading with, she didn't need to. She was using her personality, wit, and humor to snag his attention. Damned if it was the sexiest thing he had experienced in a long time, possibly ever. It was also working. "Can I have them both?"

"Do you think you can handle both?" Liz shot right back. She was enjoying the banter.

"I feel like living dangerously so why don't we find out." He told her with a smile.

"Which answer would you like first?" Liz asked sipping her drink and once again licking away the extra whipped cream. She was enjoying his subtle flirting.

"One and then two." Jason bet if they put her licking her lips like that in a commercial they wouldn't be able to keep whip cream in stock.

"Okay." Liz's smile was sunny this time. "I've always wanted to visit Ireland. It's on my bucket list." She started explaining. "However as a single woman I have to be careful when traveling since I'll be doing so on my own. Especially to locations where I don't know anyone. I'm not saying Ireland is an overly dangerous place. From what I hear it's lovely with friendly people. It's just a fact that I'm more likely to be victimized than you would be." She said with a shrug. "I've had my personal space violated once, I'm not anxious to experience that again."

"Can I ask what happened?" Jason knew they were getting off topic, but he was curious.

"A friend, yes it was really a friend and not me, was in a violent relationship a few years back. She called me one night and asked me to help her get out. I let her stay at my place until her brother could wire her some money to go home. Her ex found out she had been with me and broke in trying to get me to tell him where she was. You can do a lot of damage to a person with an eight inch omelet pan. I broke his arm in three places. The police came because my neighbor heard him screaming for help." She said with a smirk.

"I'll remember that." Jason toasted her with his coffee mug.

"I'm small but scrappy." Liz said with a grin. "I don't want to fight off a mugger or rapist because I'm walking down a street alone. Going with you I won't have to. Even if we aren't together I'm guessing I'll be with someone else." Which was her roundabout way of asking if guards were coming with them. He always had security with him.

Jason wasn't going to dispute what she said about traveling alone. She was right, her size alone would make her seem like a good target. When Em went to Spain for a few weeks last year she had spent time reading up on how to stay safe since she was going by herself. Jason finally just requested permission to send a guard which she happily agreed to. "Security will not be an issue." They were taking guards, and Johnny would make it known they were in the country as his personal guests. "I'm ready for answer number two."

Instead of speaking Liz slid to the end of the booth and stood up. As expected that made Jason stand as well. Even in board meetings he stood up when a lady came into the room, or left. With him on his feet she walked to his side of the booth and slid in, not stopping until she was next to the wall. She patted the seat to indicate that he should sit again. "Still ready for that answer?" She wanted to know.

"Yeah." He hadn't ever been this close to her before. A very subtle vanilla scent was coming from either her hair or skin. Not a sweet scent like candy, but deep and earthy like the plant that the pod grew on. He liked it very much and he wondered how much stronger it would be if he was even closer.

Liz pursed her lips and gathered her thoughts. She was about to reveal quite a bit of personal information. That could be seen as giving him more power in their interactions, but she didn't believe in playing games. She was rather straight forward by nature and that trait carried over into relationships. Her past boyfriends rarely had to wonder what she was thinking on any given subject. "I'm attracted to you. I have been for a while now. What I haven't been able to do is figure out how to get closer to you. Our paths don't cross very often. So far it has only been at the foundation and flirting with you during board meetings probably is frowned on. Or the random times we bump into each other while out, but we don't stop and talk then. I'm single and you are single, if your grandmother is correct. Frankly if we are sitting here talking about me going away with you, then you had better be single." She warned him. She wasn't going to be anyone's other woman.

"I'm single. I'm not even doing any casual dating." He made clear.

"Good. With us both available, this trip is a good way to get the ball rolling. I will admit it's a strange way to deal with the fact that I'd like to know you better. Normally we'd go out on a series of dates and not take a major leap by leaving the country together. But I'm not going to let this chance go by. Sometimes you just have to be spontaneous and take the opportunity life throws in front of you." Liz realized this could go horribly wrong, but she was going to be optimistic that things would go well.

Jason was impressed with her honesty. He knew she was telling the truth because of her body language. Since she was putting her wants out there he felt it was only fair to respond in kind. "I'm attracted to you as well. I haven't approached you before now because you made me nervous."

"Really?" Liz was shocked by that. "Why?"

"You aren't like the other women I've dated. That's a compliment. Given my station in life you are the type of woman I should have in my life. One who is confident in herself, is intelligent, and carries herself in a way that demands respect. I was terrified I was going to screw it up. I'm still nervous." He let her know. "I want you to go to Ireland with me, so that I'm not nervous anymore." He said with a slow smile.

"You just place yourself in my hands." Liz replied with a laugh. That took moxie to admit. She liked that he did. "When do we leave? I need to put in notice at work that I'll be away."

"Nine days. Will that be enough time?" Jason wasn't sure what the policy at that foundation was.

"Lila is the only one whose approval I need. I'm guessing she already knows the time line." Liz would submit her request today. "That gives me time to shuffle any appointments, but since that is after the Nurses' Ball I don't think there is much on my calendar." In fact once the gala was over they didn't have anything happening for three weeks. That was intentional as everyone worked hard to make sure the event went off without a hitch.

"Would you have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Jason just put it out there. "I think going on at least one date will help us both feel better about getting on the plane."

"I think that is a great idea." Liz said nodding her head. It would give them a chance to see if there was any real chemistry. "Tomorrow night I happen to be free. Let's do something casual."

"Do you play pool?" Jason wanted to know. It was his favorite way to spend time when he wasn't on his bike.

"I do not." Liz replied grinning. "I'd love a lesson if you are willing."

"The No Name at say seven. They make a really good burger, a good vegetarian burger as well if you'd rather." Jason was already looking forward to the date. "I can pick you up." He offered.

"I'll meet you there. First dates I always drive myself." Liz did trust him already, but there was just some things she didn't do. While yes she was throwing caution to the wind a bit, some of her safe guards were still in place.

"Fair enough." Jason would respect that.

"If you were a serial killer or an abuser Lila would know." Liz really did believe that. "It's impossible to hide things from her. I think Patrick would know too, and he'd turn you in." She said being chipper. "I just have a set routine for first dates."

"Understood. You know Patrick?" Jason wondered if he was an ex-boyfriend. It wasn't unheard of to remain friends with people you broke up with. He was still good friends with Keesha, but he wasn't sure that counted because he didn't remember them dating.

"He's my brother in-law. I know that he is also your doctor." Liz told Jason. "He's not sitting around talking about you. I helped him write a speech about your case for a conference. Your name didn't appear in any of his notes, but I lived in Port Charles during the time of the accident. It wasn't hard to connect the dots." No point in lying about that.

"Did you know Jason Quartermaine?" He asked and for some reason he was hoping she said no.

"No." Liz shook her head. "Which is odd because my grandmother worked at the hospital with your parents. There isn't that many years between us either." Only four. "Our paths just never crossed. I guess they weren't meant to before now."

Jason nodded and sipped his coffee. He didn't want to have to compete with his former self. That had been the case with other people in his life. It was tiring.

"Do I need to make a hotel reservation?" She had no idea where he was staying.

"No. I'll be covering traveling expenses for the trip since you're my guest. That includes room service." Jason let her know. "Also movies and spa services if you go. According to Francis, Diane generally goes at some point during these events. I can also cover spending cash if necessary."

"It's not, but thank you." Liz wasn't offended by the offer. She was also guessing that other women in her position had jumped at the chance to spend his money. She had enough in the bank that she could do some shopping in Ireland if something caught her eye. "At some point before we leave we should sit down and discuss the security you mentioned earlier. I'm sure there are things I will need to know."

"We can discuss it a bit over dinner tomorrow night." Jason was glad that she brought that up because it would need to be gone over. She probably wasn't used to someone following her around, and going out on her own wouldn't be happening. "What I would like to know now, on that topic, is if you'd rather have a female guard. If that is the case I need to make some calls."

"I don't think I'll have a problem with whomever you assign." Liz said with a small shrug. No doubt her protection would be large and be carrying a gun but that wasn't intimidating to her. She was short so most guys towered over her. "If possible could I meet them before we leave?"

"I can arrange that." Jason could ask Diane for some advice if necessary.

Liz looked at the clock. "I need to get going. I have a meeting with the caterer for the Nurses' Ball." That was why she skipped having a snack with her hot chocolate. "I enjoyed this talk."

"I did as well. I'm looking forward to our next one." Jason stood up so that she could slide out of the booth. He held open her coat and got another whiff of vanilla as she slipped it on. "Do you need a taxi?"

"I drove, and I'm right up the street." Liz let him know. "But thank you." She grabbed her purse and buttoned her coat already bracing for the cold air. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"That you will." Jason walked her to the door and watched as she got into her car. The temperature didn't bother him because since his accident he couldn't feel cold or hot unless it was extreme. It wasn't even below freezing today, but that was a near thing. When she pulled off he stepped back inside. He was grinning as he walked back into his office. That had been a great meeting, and he even got a date out of it. Tomorrow night couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Hello." The door was open so Liz walked right into the office.

"You look chipper. Was the menu that good?" Lila was looking forward to seeing what Elizabeth selected as the meal.

"The head chef at the Port Charles Hotel knows what she is about. Which is why you hired her." Liz said taking a seat. "We will dine well."

"We do every year." Lila thought the younger woman was glowing. "What can I do for you?" While they often chatted about non-business related matters, they usually handled the important stuff first.

"I'm going on vacation." Liz said with a grin.

"Let me guess, to Ireland?" Lila was grinning now too.

"It's almost like you knew before I walked in." Liz said laughing. "I have my vacation request form filled out." She held up the paper. "Well almost filled out. How many days will I need to combat jet lag once I return? I've never traveled this far from home before." She and Sarah had been to Canada a few times because they had a friend who lived in the Prince Edward Island area.

"When are you leaving? I know it's soon but I don't have an exact date." Lila looked at her calendar.

"Next Wednesday." Liz told her boss. "The conference is one week long." Liz had cracked up in her office while filling out the form when she realized she was basically going to a convention for mobsters.

"More than likely you will leave very early in the morning. My grandson likes to travel when it's dark." Lila said looking at the dates. "I'm also guessing that before the week is out Jason or Francis will get a call from Johnny inviting them to arrive early for a visit." Lila knew, and liked, Johnny very much. They were cousins by marriage. That was another relationship she had helped along when both he and Chloe lived in Port Charles. "The Nurses' Ball is this weekend, so I'm betting on Sunday at some point you will leave. So put this Monday's date as your start date and then put next Wednesday as your return date."

"That's ten days." Liz blinked in surprise.

"You're right. Just put down the Monday after next. Returning in the middle of the week is never fun." Lila said giving it some thought. "It's the slowest two weeks of the year. I can answer any questions that might come in, and I know you don't have any vital appointments. Georgie will handle your mail and any incoming calls. You have us well trained so we'll be fine." Lila added on being cheeky. "You are piling up vacation days." The older woman pulled up a new vacation request form on her computer and filled it out. She added her electronic signature and sent to human resources. "Bring me a souvenir."

"Suddenly I get the feeling you can't wait to get rid of me." Liz said with an arched brow. She was fighting off a grin as well.

"Your sister is scary. Also I don't want to listen to another talk about how stress is detrimental to the human body. I have gotten enough medical talk from my own family." Lila adored Sarah Drake. She also loved that the young doctor was extremely protective of her sister.

"You get those too?" Liz said being smart. "It's just because Sarah cares about you."

"She's talking about you." Lila said like Liz didn't know. "I take a month off every year." The older woman spent all of July at the family lake house. She and Edward took that time to celebrate their wedding anniversary. No one else was allowed up. It was the only time of the year the rest of the family was banned from the property. "That's why I look so amazing." Lila said with a wide grin. "Take Georgie with you when you have your meetings this week. That way she has some knowledge of the vendors and what they are doing. Just in case anyone has any issues next week."

"I can do that. She's actually pretty good. She just needs more confidence." Liz gave a quick assessment of Lila's assistant. "If I wasn't so sure that you are pleased with my work I would be worried about my job."

"I have no intention of letting you escape. Except for this trip to Ireland." Lila assured the younger woman. In fact she was thinking that this time next year she would be stepping down as Director and Elizabeth would be in this office, with Georgie as Public Liaison. Sitting at the head of the board would be enough for Lila. "Okay, go do some work."

"Since you asked so nicely I will." Liz was laughing as she stood.

"Elizabeth." Lila stopped the younger woman from leaving. "May I ask you a question?"

"Absolutely." Elizabeth came back to stand in front of the desk.

"What did you think of Jason?" Lila wanted to know what the younger woman saw. Her grandson didn't always make the best first impression, the Quartermaine matriarch could admit that.

"I think he's a lot smarter than most people give him credit for." She had heard some snide remarks from some former board members. Those remarks were why they were no longer here. "I think he's an introvert but doesn't realize it. He isn't Stone Cold." Liz commented using the name the press had given him. "I got the impression that he's just very private." His choice of booth gave that appearance. She was betting even if it wasn't the most secure spot in the room, he would still want to sit there. "I also got the impression that he was hurt badly, emotionally. Someone at some point made him feel that he wasn't good enough." Him being nervous about talking to her told her that. "Maybe when he was younger." Which probably meant his parents, but Liz wasn't going to sling any mud. "How did I do?"

Lila gave a small laugh. "He won't know what hit him." Liz had picked up a lot. Not all of it would be from this meeting, but she still saw more than most people. That might be because she had taken the time to look.

"He may not be the only one." Liz could admit this here. "He has a killer smile, and is also very charming. When he wants to be."

"He gets that from his grandfather." Edward was the love of Lila's life.

"Oh boy." Liz just shook her head.

"Exactly." Lila understood what her friend meant.

"I'm going to go be productive now since I'm being kicked out on Monday." Liz said heading back to her office.

* * *

Diane was coming out of the law library in her firm when she spotted Jason walking up the hall. She used the time that she spent waiting for him to reach her to find the section she needed in the book, and slip in her marker. "This is a surprise. What brings you from your cave?"

"I was hungry and being a troll I had to go to the closest bridge to get a snack." Jason shot back showing some of his sharp wit.

Diane just grinned. It took him almost six months before he would joke around with her. It took twice that long to make him stop calling her Ms. Miller. That was way more annoying than the silence. "I'll be sure to check the paper tomorrow for missing persons." She told him as they walked into her reception area. "Hold my calls."

"Yes ma'am." Abby said secretly thrilled with her second Jason sighting of the day. He even nodded at her again. When the door closed she quickly checked her makeup relieved that she looked good. Now she would just wait for him to come back out.

"When is Gina coming back?" Jason asked taking off his jacket and sitting after Diane did.

"She will be back to running my life in eight weeks." The attorney told her client. "Twelve weeks is the norm after having a baby. That kid is stinking cute." Gina was married to the number two man in the organization Shawn Butler. Which brought up a question. "With Shawn out on leave who is going to be in charge when you and Francis leave, or will he be working?"

"Marco will be in charge. Shawn will be on call, but he shouldn't be needed. I doubt there is anything that will crop up that Marco can't handle." He was Jason's back up as well as an enforcer in his own right. "We are a well-established organization and people respect us. There is also a rule that states during the week of the conferences there are to be no attacks. If Maximus has to deal with anyone being stupid next week he will probably wipe them out."

"I didn't know that." Diane kicked off her shoes under the desk and got comfortable. "So why are you here?" She was clearing off her desk by Friday. Any day now Johnny was going to call and ask them to come on Monday instead of Wednesday. She wanted to be ready.

"I came to let you know that as of right now Elizabeth Webber will be joining us in Ireland." Jason passed along.

"What does as of right now mean?" Diane asked a little confused.

"We are going out tomorrow night, to see if we can spend time together without hating it. I don't think I'm going to have a problem. Other than maybe not drooling." He said with a grin. "She is already interested in me, and she knows those feelings are reciprocated."

"Really." Diane leaned back in her chair. Lila had mentioned on several occasions that Elizabeth was fairly forthright. It was a trait that would serve her well with Jason. He didn't do hints well. He also sucked at guessing. One of his girlfriends had gotten dumped because she wanted to play mind games. "Good luck then."

"Who is in charge of the hotel reservations?" Jason wanted to know.

"Phillip." Diane named Francis's assistant. "I will shoot him an email now making him aware that Elizabeth is joining us. He will make sure to include Liz on any further notices about the trip that go out. Diane started typing.

"Please ask Phillip to make sure there is hot chocolate and whipped cream stocked for the flight." Jason wanted Elizabeth to be comfortable.

"I can do that." Diane said trying not to grin. Jason was already hooked. "Anything else?"

"No. I can contact him if anything else pops up. You are just sending a message now, so that saves time." Jason told his attorney.

"How did the suit fitting go?" Diane asked because she wanted to make sure he actually went. Off the rack suits were fine because their tailor only carried the best of menswear, however they still needed to be fitted. Joseph was good and fast, but there was no need to stress him or his staff.

"Fine." Jason said frowning. "I have to go back tomorrow to make sure things fit. I can pick everything up on Friday." He was only having seven suits and one tuxedo altered. Which apparently was less than a day's work for the man Francis sent him to. "Why was I fitted for a tuxedo? There are no formal events at the conference."

"Because a man in your position should have one in his closet. Francis told Joseph to pick something classic, and that won't go out style. The only reason you will need a new one is if you change clothing sizes. Make sure you pick up dress shoes as well. You need a special pair for the tuxedo."

Jason barely managed to not roll his eyes. "Any other wardrobe pieces you want me to get?"

"Some sweaters and a dress coat. It's cold in Ireland too. You also can't wear your leather jacket with suits." Diane knew she was getting on his nerves, however she didn't care. "Look at it this way, if you and Liz decide to see one another after we all return from Ireland you will have nice clothing to take her out. Not every date can be at that dive bar you like. I'm guessing that is where your date tomorrow night is taking place."

"No, it's not." Jason said with a smug grin. "We are going to The No Name."

Diane gave him a small smile. "I stand corrected." She liked The No Name for a relaxed night out. "Anything else?"

"I think that's it." Jason said getting to his feet and putting on his jacket. "I'll see you on the plane. Did Johnny call yet?"

"Nope. He'll probably call Francis, since we all know you hate to talk on the phone. Someday you will not be such a high maintenance diva." She so enjoyed giving him a hard time. Jason did a lot of work, most of it involved making it so Port Charles was an extremely safe place to live. She really was grateful for that because she had heard some horror stories from the Sonny years.

"I doubt that. I like getting my way too much." Jason replied. "Bye." He walked out and nodded at Diane's assistant again.

* * *

At her desk Abby just grinned. Starting next week her boss would be away and she planned on using that free time to get closer to Jason. By the time Thanksgiving rolled around she was thinking that they would be solidified as a couple. She was what Jason needed, he just didn't know it yet.

* * *

"Hey." Sarah was sitting at her desk, in her tiny office taking a break. Tonight she was running the ER. Snow and ice on the ground meant car accidents. You would think folks up here would know how to drive in this weather by now, but apparently that wasn't the case. "How was your day?"

"Fantastic. I have news to share. When are you back on days?" Liz wanted to know.

"Next week." Sarah wasn't the biggest fan of night shifts but she didn't complain because she was living her dream. She was working in the hospital her grandparents helped make great, as a doctor. "So spill it now."

"I'm pouting because this is jump up and down worthy." Liz told her sister. "I'm going out on a date with Jason Morgan tomorrow night."

"No way!" Sarah sat up straight. "That's the best news ever."

"Finding out I'm going to be an aunt was the best news ever, this is a close third." Liz said getting ready to share her other news. "Because next week I'm going to Ireland with Jason assuming the date goes well. Which is a close second."

"Did I miss something?" Sarah wanted to know.

"Nope. It's a very strange tale, one that needs to be told in person." Liz knew her sister would be supportive.

"Short version." Sarah demanded in her big sister voice.

"He has a work thing and I'm his plus one. The date is to make sure we don't hate spending time together before leaving. Like I said strange." Liz could admit that.

"Still doesn't beat Gram meeting Grampa and getting married a week later." Sarah said laughing. In their family the women knew when it was right.

"See, I'm practically normal. They made your three month engagement after dating for three months look sloth like." Liz commented. Her grandparents had one of the strongest marriages she'd ever witnessed. Gram said it was more about the person than the length of time you dated. Clearly she knew what she was talking about. "I will call with hotel info when I get it. I will also have my cell phone."

"We'll see each other on Saturday night?" Sarah wanted to know. She and Patrick both had off this weekend for the ball.

"Yup. I'll share my tale then." Liz promised her sister.

"Good." Sarah's phone beeped. "Gotta go. Stay warm."

"I'm already home." Liz wasn't going back out until work tomorrow. She hung up with her sister and went to raid the fridge.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 7

Jason was trying not to scowl as he got out of his car. He really didn't want to be here. It wasn't Joseph's fault that suits were needed. Being rude to the tailor for doing his job simply wasn't going to happen. Nor would he pout over the fact that he was going to have to shop while here. True he was an adult, he didn't have to get a new coat because his lawyer told him to.

He was going to get one because last night his grandmother called him to say it was unseasonably cold in Ireland right now, and that he needed something warmer in terms of outwear. She was worried about him. Jason couldn't hold out against that. During the call he thanked her for sending Elizabeth to the coffee house. His grandmother said they could discuss that more after he returned from his trip.

The good thing was after this he wouldn't need to shop for anything else. In fact he could pack tonight. When they were ready all his dress clothes would be delivered to the penthouse in garment bags which meant he didn't have to think about them. While he was throwing things into his suitcases if he was missing anything essential the runners could go get it.

He opened the door to the store and suddenly being here wasn't so bad anymore. Standing at the counter smiling was Elizabeth. She wasn't looking in his direction but was focused on the lady behind the counter. Today she was wearing a bright color which seemed to make the gray day less gloomy. He had no idea what it was called, but he liked it on her. If Jason had to guess he would say orange which was probably wrong. On her feet she was wearing brown knee high leather boots. He liked the look, it was warm like she was.

"Hello." Jason walked right over and greeted her. There was no way he was going to pretend not to see her. He didn't think he could even if he tried.

"Hello there." Liz turned and gave him a bright smile. "Of all the tailor shops in the city he had to walk into mine." She said making a play on the quote from Casablanca. He looked delicious in his leather jacket and black t-shirt paired with jeans.

"There are other tailor shops in the city?" Jason hadn't even considered going anywhere else.

"There are, quite a few according to the internet. This one was recommended, so this is where I've been coming for the last year." Liz was happy with the work, the price, and the speed at which her clothing was altered. "I'm short so I need to have many items adjusted. A good seamstress is a must." It was just a fact of her life.

"What brings you in today?" Jason wanted to know. If anyone asked he would deny that he was stalling getting to his appointment.

"Today was my final fitting for my Nurses' Ball gown." Liz was in love with this gown. "It will be delivered to my office on Friday. Steamed and pressed. Another reason I will never leave my seamstress." She smiled at the lady behind the counter. "Jason, have you met Gretchen?"

"Hello." He said guessing there was an entire staff for ladies clothing.

"What brings you in?" Liz asked figuring that he wouldn't want to get pulled into a conversation with a stranger.

"Final fitting for several suits and a tuxedo. I also need to shop for cold weather gear. Per my grandmother." He said grinning.

"You sound thrilled." She was trying not to laugh.

"I hate shopping." Jason replied looking around the sales floor like the fabric was going to attack him.

"I have some time, because Gretchen is a boss. Would you like some help?" Liz kind of felt bad for him.

"I need to find Joseph, I don't want to throw off his schedule for the day." Jason wanted nothing more than to spend more time with Elizabeth.

"Hello Jason." Joseph walked up as he was mentioned. "You're my only client today, so if you'd like to shop first that is fine." The tailor only worked with the mob guys. He was also good at his job, so all the garments were going to fit correctly.

"Is the offer still open?" Jason checked with Elizabeth.

"It certainly is." Liz was happy about the unexpected chance to spend some time with him. "Is it okay for me to leave my coat in the back?" They had secure storage for their clients.

"Absolutely." Joseph would have to remember that Ms. Webber was a friend of Jason's. She was already a great client, but they would bump her up to VIP status. "Take your time."

"Thank you." Liz said turning to Jason. "Shall we?"

Jason noticed she had impeccable manners. He hadn't ever seen her treat anyone like a servant, no matter what their job. "So cold weather gear means what for you? Scarves, gloves, a new coat, or lined boots." She went down the list of items he might be looking for.

"A coat. I don't like scarves and I don't need gloves." Jason wore black leather gloves when he was working. Like all his work gear he purchased them in bulk so he had those at home.

"You will want something warm, and that is versatile. Something you can wear with your jeans or with a suit." Liz looked around the racks. "I'm going to guess you don't want something long because that would restrict movement." The coats were grouped by label. "Something dark." She muttered to herself. "No scarf so something with a higher neckline but not restrictive." Her coat's neckline came up to her chin, Jason would want something that stopped at the base of his throat. She was thinking that way because he disliked scarves. "This." She pointed up. "You'll need to get it down."

"I can do that." Jason slipped off his jacket first and out of nowhere a staff member appeared to take it. The way they did that was kind of creepy. He got down the coat surprised at its weight. He checked the size and saw it wouldn't fit so he got down a different one. Slipping it on he stepped in front of the mirror. "Nice." It was black and had two rows of buttons down the front for a military feel. "Not too thrilled about the detailing on the shoulders."

"The epaulets can be removed. So can the lining of the coat, that way you can wear it into the spring for dress events if your suit jacket isn't warm enough. This is weather proof and it's going to last you for years." He looked rather dashing in it. "You can also have the belt, and the loops removed if you want." She stepped forward and closed the lapels. "This hidden button closes the coat up giving you more protection, so you don't need a scarf."

"I'll take it." Jason slipped it off and handed to the associate who was clearly assigned to him.

"What else did you need?" Liz was enjoying him in his black t-shirt. He had a powerful build that his clothes did nothing to hide.

"I guess some sweaters." Jason would shop for an entire new wardrobe if it kept her here. "Give a holler when you need to leave."

"I took a long lunch for my fitting." Liz let him know. Even if she hadn't telling Lila she had been with Jason would have any tardiness forgiven. "If you are going to be wearing sweaters you should go up one coat size."

"Or can I just take out the lining?" Jason wanted to know.

"The lining will not be as thick as a sweater." She pointed out. When he nodded she looked at the associate. "One size up please."

"Right away." The young lady said.

"Plus that sends her away for a few minutes." Liz said dropping Jason a wink. "You would look good in a cable knit, would you like to see some?"

"Lead the way." Jason said following her to another section of the store. When she stopped he saw that it was the kind of sweater AJ sometimes wore. "How high is the neck line?" AJ sometimes looked like he was being strangled.

"They come in all types. This is a crew neckline." Liz reached for a black one and opened it.

"Like my t-shirts." Jason liked that one, but reached for a red one instead.

"Really?" Liz was surprised. "You strike me as a more muted color person." She'd never seen him in anything bright.

"Diane is always suggesting I put more color in my wardrobe." Jason didn't know much about fashion and learning wouldn't hurt him. Especially if Elizabeth was the teacher.

"Experimenting is fine, but I would recommend you don't dress for anyone but yourself. You can do color without getting that. How about this?" She picked a lovely gray sweater. "Gray is a color. If you want to go with red, then maybe try this one." She picked up a deep brick sweater. "The one you are holding will make you look like you have a fever."

"Which would you like to see me in?" Jason wanted to know.

"You would look amazing in both. You'll be more comfortable in the gray. Don't buy things you won't wear from time to time, it's a waste of money. These are very soft." She said running her hands over them. "Good snuggling clothes."

He wanted her running her hand over him like that. "I'll take them both." The associate was back.

"Anything else?" Liz was hoping he said yes.

"Dress shirts." Jason looked around and pointed to the section.

"You should probably shop with Joseph for those." She said kind of bummed. "He will know what color your suits are, as well as any patterns in the fabric."

"They are all solid colors." Jason let her know. "All on the darker end of the spectrum. Any advice? The times I've seen you, you are always put together nicely."

"Thank you." She said blushing slightly. "I like color, as I mentioned before. My advice for shirts would be get ones to match the suits. Monochromatic will look good on you. So get matching ties as well. Then also get a light gray shirt, a pale blue shirt, a black shirt, a burgundy shirt, and three white shirts to have in your closet. If you didn't get any yet also get some dress pants so that you don't wear out the pants of your suit. They will come in handy when a jacket isn't needed."

"The extra shirts are for the dress pants, and to mix up the looks with the suits?" He was guessing.

"Got it in one. All the colors I mentioned will act as neutrals and should go with something you are picking up." Liz let him know. "The dress pants should be black, dark gray, and dark blue. If you are feeling adventurous you can get dark brown pants, and a dark green dress shirt."

"You are good at this." Jason said grinning.

"My dad is color blind. My mother did all his clothes shopping. I often tagged along. From time to time I even pitch hit." Liz told him how she picked up this skill. "My mother is one of the sharpest dressers I know. Right up there with Lila and Diane. I keep my skills sharp by helping my sister with her clothing choices when Patrick isn't around." Sarah had the fashion sense of rock, but she could save a life which was much more important. "Also if you get those brown pants you will need brown shoes."

"So noted." Jason looked around to see if there was anything else he needed. "What other sweaters do they have that I should get?" His phone rang. "Excuse me."

"Sure thing. I'll be over there." Liz pointed back to the sweater section. She would see what they had. They weren't talking about anything vital, but she was getting another peek into who Jason was. He wasn't flashy in any part of his life.

"Morgan." Jason watched her walk away.

"Johnny just called." Francis was grinning. "He invited us to come on Monday."

"Let me check with Elizabeth. If she can't come I'll fly in with her on Wednesday." Jason told his partner.

"Alright. Are you at Joseph's?" Francis wanted to know.

"Yeah. I'm shopping now, I'll call you back." Jason said ready to go talk with Elizabeth some more. He liked that she told him to be himself. And that she thought gray was a suitable color for a sweater.

"Don't shoot anyone." Francis said laughing.

"Ha, ha." Jason replied shaking his head. "Bye." He walked over to where Elizabeth was waiting. "My friend Johnny lives in Ireland, he invited us to come on Monday instead of Wednesday. Which means we would leave on Sunday. Do you think you can push up your vacation? Its fine if you can't."

"That won't be a problem." Liz let him know. "Lila said that would be the case. My vacation starts when the Nurses' Ball ends." While she would be dancing and enjoying the meal she would also be on call to help with any disasters. Which generally meant when Lucy ended up in her underwear.

"If everything goes well tonight, would you like to go to the Nurses' Ball together?" Jason hadn't gone in years, but it might be nice to go with Elizabeth.

"If everything goes well tonight, you are on. Where will we sit?" Liz wanted to know. "I usually sit with my co-workers, and I'm guessing you would need to sit with yours." It was probably just easier to protect him that way.

"We can sit with Lila." Jason thought that would be a good compromise. It would also make his grandmother happy to have him at the table. Most of the Quartermaine family was not in Port Charles, so the table would have space.

"She will love that. She has four empty seats, now she will only have two. I'll adjust the seating chart, and I'll send you a menu." The caterer would have not have any problem making an extra meal.

"Have my grandmother pick, it will be faster." Jason trusted her. She wouldn't select anything he wouldn't like.

"I'll ask when I get back to work, and if you give me your number I'll text you what she decided you should eat." Liz took the business card he was holding out. "Now back to shopping."

They picked out five more sweaters and he got her opinion on what colors she thought would work well on him. He really enjoyed that she didn't force her opinion on him, which was one of the reasons he hated shopping. Sales people didn't leave him alone. Mostly he liked listening to her talk and seeing her smile.

"I'm afraid I have used up my extra-long lunch." Liz wanted to leave herself time to get back to the office. Traffic shouldn't be bad, but add in ice and you never knew. "But the good news is that we get to see one another tonight. If you can stand more of me."

"I think more of you will be the perfect way to spend the evening." Jason said flirting just a bit. He liked watching her blush. She didn't get red, but turned the prettiest shade of pink.

He walked her up front, and because she was parked in the lot behind the store he walked her to her car. Making sure it was okay first. He was whistling as he went back inside. He had a date tonight and hopefully one this weekend. That made the suit fittings he was about to endure not so bad.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

ABC/DISNEY own GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 8

The No Name was a popular hangout for the locals, but because of its location at Vista Pointe it saw a lot of tourist activity as well. When it was tourist season. By late October the visitors were gone. While the temps usually began to dip around this time anyway, this year was one for the record books and it wasn't even Halloween. There were already murmurs of a record breaking snowfall count with the flakes falling sooner rather than later. Liz hoped not. She liked snow, but she could happily wait for it to arrive.

Walking into the bar she gave a hum of happiness when a blast of warm air hit her. Looking around she spotted Jason standing with a couple of other men. She was ten minutes early, being late for anything was rare for her, and she liked that he was already here. Coming further into the bar she peeled off her coat and threw it over her arm. The early arrival time had been to check her appearance, as she was contemplating a run to the ladies room her date turned and smiled at her.

Since he was walking over she just stayed where she was. "Hi." Elizabeth was just taking him in. Tonight he was in cobalt blue and looked fantastic. It was the first time she'd seen him in a color other than black.

"Hello." Jason was letting his eyes move over her body. Tonight she was in jeans, but they weren't blue. Nope she was wearing black jeans and they hugged her curves without being skin tight. He was looking forward to enjoying the view as she walked around the pool table. He liked her sweater too. She was in another color that drew the eye. Again it showed off her figure without looking as if it had been spray painted on. "You look great."

"Thanks." Liz said with a smile as he escorted her to the table. For the first time he touched her, just his hand on the small of her back. Still she swore the area was warm. "I was thinking the same thing about you. That is a great color on you."

"I picked it up this afternoon. I did a bit more shopping after you left. Joseph recommended this color for a dress shirt, so I grabbed a t-shirt as well." He had picked a table near the pool table they would be using. "Is it alright if I give your coat to the manager? That way no one accidentally spills anything on it." Although the turnout tonight was low due to the weather. "Is it snowing?" The garment was a bit damp.

"That's fine, thank you." Liz said taking a seat in the chair he was holding out. "It is snowing, but it's not sticking. That means the roads are going to be wet and ice is going to form because it will be just below freezing by the time the sun comes up." She would need to get out her ice scraper to clear the windshield tomorrow. "My sister will more than likely be busy tonight."

"My parents hated nights like this. My mother used to say that when the seasons first change people seemed to get amnesia. They act like snow doesn't happen at some point each year." Jason sat once the coat was handed off.

"Do you miss them?" Liz wanted to know. Since he had brought up family they would start the conversation there. She was happy to let their talk meander from topic to topic. More than likely they would cover a broad range of things as they got to know one another better.

"Sometimes. We don't always have the best relationship." Jason said being honest. "The blame for that could be laid on both them and me. I can admit at times I've been stubborn about being receptive to being a part of the Quartermaine family. Generally that was in response to them being judgmental." Which happened a lot after he woke up from his coma. "My parents taking jobs overseas for the year has given us both time to reassess our relationship." Before they left things had once again been tense.

"Sarah said they are in Switzerland." Liz ordered a club soda with orange when the waitress came. She didn't know either Dr. Quartermaine other than what her Gram said about them. That they were brilliant doctors, but a hot mess in their personal lives.

"They got invited to guest lecture at one of the medical schools." Jason wasn't surprised they left. They had both been up for the vacant spot of Chief of Surgery, and neither one had gotten it. Considering Edward sat at the head of the board it was expected either Alan or Monica would emerge victorious. Them losing was shocking and they both took it badly. Going so far as to say Edward had deliberately publicly humiliated them because they weren't currently getting along with Jason. Edward's response was that Dr. Russell Ford was just more qualified for the job.

"Have you ever been to Switzerland?" Liz could sense some tension from him when discussing his parents, so they would move away from there. Before he answered the waitress returned and they ordered dinner.

"No, not as Jason Morgan." He said sipping his beer. "Jason Quartermaine may have gone, I've never asked. I like to travel so at some point I'll probably go visit."

"When you do travel overseas where do like to go?" Liz wanted to know.

"Italy is my favorite place to visit." Jason said with a smile. "I've seen a good portion of the country. I like to go to a different region each time."

He was more relaxed so this was a topic they could stay on for a bit. "I've never been to Italy, but I very much want to go. It's at the very top of my bucket list. I've read a great many books on the country." She said with a small smile.

"Which region have you given the most attention to?" Jason really did like to travel, he tried to go somewhere each year. Having a girlfriend who liked to travel as well would be great. Particularly one who enjoyed visiting out of the way locations. Yes he did go to the major cities but going off the beaten track had provided him with some of his best memories.

"Tuscany." Liz shared her dream. "I want to see Florence, of course. I also want to take some day trips in that area. Fiesole is somewhere I very much want to explore."

"Is that right?" Jason replied as a slow smile formed on his face. "I've been there, its good place to go if you enjoy ruins."

"The Archaeology Park." Liz nodded to give herself a minute. That smile was sexy. She knew what he was thinking about. "I really want to go to visit Convento di San Francesco. I probably just butchered that." She said laughing. "I don't speak Italian. I understand the views from there are breathtaking."

"Sometimes you can see all the way to Florence." He had stood in the very spot she was talking about.

"I don't suppose you took pictures that you are willing to share?" Liz had looked online and found a few.

"I can't see pictures as a result of my accident, so I don't take a camera when I travel." Jason let her know. "I do have an eidetic memory so forgetting won't happen."

"So I should be careful what I say?" She asked teasing some. He didn't seem upset talking about the accident, but it wasn't something she wanted to discuss in a bar. When they did talk about it, they should be somewhere more private.

Jason laughed thinking about what he just recently did to Francis. "I have been known to remind people of what they have said to me. At the same time I don't make a habit of it." Their food arrived.

"This looks amazing." Liz loved a good burger. This one was very visually appealing and since eating started with your eyes that was important. "What beers do you have on tap?" She asked the waitress and made a selection after everything was named.

"I didn't think that you drank." He pointed to her glass. "My brother is in recovery and club soda is one of his go to beverages."

"I don't drink on an empty stomach, especially when driving." Liz explained adding ketchup to her fries. "I also wanted to make sure things were going smoothly before I ordered a beer." She said with a mischievous grin. "If I felt the need to bolt early I wanted to be able to do so."

"Good to know." Jason said taking a bite of his food. "Any other red flags I should know about?"

"Hmm." Liz chewed as she gave the question some thought. "If I start talking about the weather again that means I'm struggling to make a connection. I've been on dates where that is all we talked about. It's painful to talk about rain for three hours."

Jason chuckled at that thought. "How is that even possible?"

"I know a lot about clouds." Liz said picking up another fry.

Her serious face made him laugh again. "I tend to just zone out on bad dates. I've been out on dates where nothing was said after the first half an hour."

"Ouch. I guess you aren't talking about sitting in comfortable silence?" Liz liked when she reached the point with people where they could hang out and not have to make conversation. A comfortable silence said you had moved past the superficial. It wasn't something she hadn't experienced in a romantic relationship yet.

"No, I'm talking about being grateful to be in a club where the music made it hard to talk." Jason let her know.

"I can't see you in a club. No offense." Liz added at the end.

"None taken." She really was paying attention. "My former boss had a fondness for them. So I spent more time in them then I liked. I'm happy to not go back."

"Not my scene. I'm not comfortable in crowded spaces. Places like that tend to be packed." Liz shared her opinion. "I'm really more of a homebody. Work has me going out to receptions and such often enough that just being home in my slippers is always appealing."

"I like staying in, which makes the guys happy." Jason hated protecting Sonny, and he kept that in mind now that he was a boss. Francis also didn't go out excessively, although he and Diane did have a fairly active social life at times.

"Do you take security everywhere you go?" Liz thought this was a good way to move into this topic.

"Yes." Jason hadn't been as vigilant until he got shot a couple years back. If he had back up it wouldn't have happened. Seeing his grandmother cry had been enough to change his mind on that.

"Who is with you tonight?" Liz wanted to know.

"Marco is in the green shirt, Renaldo is in the red shirt, and Hank is in the brown shirt." Jason put names to faces for her. "Renaldo is my regular guard when I go out. Hank is his back up."

"I didn't see anyone with you this afternoon." Liz pointed out. "Or did I miss them?"

"Lee came into the store about a minute after I did. He stood off to the side and watched us shop. Renaldo was busy." Jason pushed his plate aside and someone instantly came to take it away. "Renaldo was with Marco and Kyle."

Liz was guessing going over the security for the trip. She knew Renaldo by sight because of seeing him with Jason. Marco and Hank she didn't know. "So for this trip who would be with me?"

"Hank." Jason let her know. "I can make introductions if you like."

"I can come by the coffee shop on Friday, if that works." Liz suggested instead. "I'm not trying to pretend he isn't there. Tonight is not about that. It's about us. I get that security comes with being in your life, so please don't think I'm trying to pretend otherwise. I accept that the guards will be present. Otherwise I wouldn't be here right now. Tonight is me focusing on Jason the person, and Friday will be time for Jason the businessman." She was rambling a bit. "Does that make sense?" She pushed her plate aside as well.

"It makes perfect sense." Jason nodded feeling really good about Elizabeth. The fact that he did live in two very different worlds could be hard for people to accept. It was often very hard for the women he had been spending time with. They generally didn't fit into his everyday life. That was why he had taken a step back to figure out how to get the kind of woman who could. Having a girlfriend who only owned three inch heels was hard when he wanted someone to work out with. "Friday will be fine. I'll ask Hank to come by the shop. If you feel comfortable with him then I'll have him start protecting you the night of the ball."

"So we are still on for that?" Liz asked smiling.

"Yes. I was promised that my tuxedo would be ready in time." Jason made a point to ask because it was the only thing he wasn't taking to Ireland.

"Good." Liz was already looking forward to their night out. "Since dinner is over, how about that pool lesson? We can continue the conversation at the table, unless talking is frowned upon while playing."

"Talking is not a problem." Jason stood up and pulled out her chair. "Are you left handed or right handed?"

"Right handed. Does it make a difference?" Liz hadn't even bothered to look this up online. She figured Jason would tell her everything she needed to know.

"Only in how you hold your cue." Jason said taking her over to where they were stored. The No Name did stock a variety of sizes because they had a fair number of ladies who came in to play. So he picked one of the shorter sticks for Elizabeth. His personal stick was in a case which was sitting on the green felt. The reserved sign was removed and he came back to where she was standing.

"How often do you play?" The personal cue stick said he was serious about the game.

"Pretty much every day. It's a good way for me to decompress at the end of the night. Focusing on clearing the table helps me to empty my mind before I go to bed. I've never taught anyone how to play before." Jason let her know.

"I'll try not to scar you for life." She said laughing. "What first?"

"Holding the cue." Jason showed her how to balance the stick. "You are going to look down the length of the cue to find your shot. With the balls all together you have your pick of how you want to break them. It's usually based on what you are playing. For example I planned on us doing stripes and solids tonight. Which would you like?"

"Solids." Liz leaned over the table. "Is this a good angle?"

He was standing in front of her but to see the shot he moved behind her and leaned over. This close he got another whiff of that vanilla scent. "What are you aiming for?" He was struggling to keep his body in check.

"The five ball." Liz could see that the balls were not in numerical order. The five was on the right side toward the front.

He placed his hand over her hand to shift her slightly and the softness of her skin almost had him moaning. "There."

"Thanks." Liz was very aware of him standing so close. He smelled clean and masculine which she very much liked. Pool was something she was going to want to spend a lot of time playing if all the lessons went like this. She took the shot and just grazed the ball. "I hit it."

"You did." Jason said standing up and trying to keep in control. "Line up your next shot. This first game I figured you would get used to your cue and the table. I'll play the next game."

"And clean my clock." Liz said smiling. "I'll try the one ball." She said lining up her shot. Hopefully he'll need to adjust her angle again.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 9

"Did you need anything before I leave?" Abby came into Diane's office to ask. It was Friday and like a lot of Port Charles the firm was shutting down early. Tomorrow night was the Nurses' Ball and the salons would have back to back appointments for the next twenty-hours as folks got ready.

This year Abby would not be part of the craziness. She was heading to the airport to catch a flight to Tucson. Her childhood friend was getting married tomorrow night and she was in the wedding. On Sunday there was a mini reunion with several more friends taking place. Not attending the ball wasn't painful because Jason never went, so she wouldn't be missing out. If he was going you could bet that she would not be leaving. Him in a tux would be something.

"No, thanks." Diane said with a smile. "You can go." She liked Abby, but the attorney would be happy when Gina returned. They just worked like a well-oiled machine, and with Abby that didn't happen. It wasn't her fault, it was just that Gina had Diane spoiled. "Have fun at the wedding."

"I will. I'm also going to take the opportunity to get a tan." Abby thought the color might be another way to catch Jason's eye. She would stand out against all the pasty women in this town. "I am looking forward to the warmer temps. Enjoy your trip. Everything will run smoothly while you are away." Abby promised her boss.

"I don't doubt that, and I will." Diane had handled anything pressing, her staff was more than capable of doing the rest. "I'm going to have to find a good position for you when Gina returns. It seems a waste to send you back to the pool." Which was the group of clerks, researchers, and other support staff who did things like type up briefs or anything else that was needed. When a temp was needed, that was where they pulled from. "You have a lot of drive and work well unsupervised." This wasn't the first trip Diane had gone on since Abby started.

"Thanks." The perky blonde stated. She wasn't overly concerned with where she was placed. Once she was Mrs. Jason Morgan, working wouldn't be happening. Not that she wanted him for his money. Nothing could be further from the truth. They were soulmates, and that was why they belonged together. "I'm heading out now." Her luggage was in the closet with her coat. Today the skies were clear so she shouldn't have to deal with any delays. In ninety minutes she would be flying west, and planning how she was going to snag a certain blonde's attention next week.

"Safe travels." Diane said a bit absentmindedly. Around her offices were shutting down, but she wasn't leaving. Her mani/pedi had taken place yesterday, and her hair was the definition of low maintenance. A few hot rollers while she did her face, followed by some hairspray and she was done. When you started with fabulousness the rest came easy.

"Same to you." Abby said grabbing her luggage and whistling as she went to her car.

* * *

"Thank you." Liz took her dress and handed the delivery person a tip. Unable to resist a peek she lowered the zipper and tried not to fangirl. Snagging a Chloe Morgan original for the ball was a check in the win column. While it was true she could have just asked Lila to call her cousin, Liz hadn't gone that route. She had hopped a train and treated herself to a weekend in New York where finding a dress had been the main goal, but getting in some touristy stuff was on the docket as well.

She was dancing in place as she zipped the bag shut. Liz couldn't wait to see what Sarah was wearing. They never shopped together because that moment of reveal was just too much fun. Her sister would look amazing, of that there was no doubt. The Webber sisters, even if one was now a Drake, always brought it.

She would also not be in the same color as Liz because Sarah was blonde and had more of an olive complexion. Liz liked to tease that her sister sucked all the color genes out of the DNA pool. She took after their mother's family, while Liz favored the Webber side. Sarah got all the height too. But her sister didn't have the curls, nope Liz got those.

"I'm heading out, are you leaving?" Georgie was leaning against the doorjamb. She acted as Liz's assistant as well when it was needed, but Lila had already said someone was coming on full time before the summer to work for the Public Liaison department. Which was really just Liz at the moment.

"Nope. I'm going to hide here and then scurry home." Liz said with a grin. "Traffic is going to be a nightmare, and being anywhere near the shopping district is taking your life in your hands." The last minute rush to get a dress would be in full effect. She had no idea why people did that. "Same is true of any salon today or tomorrow. You all set?"

"I am." Georgie had lived here long enough to know how to avoid the mania. She had gone with Liz and Diane yesterday to get her nails done. She was wearing her hair in a chignon that she had been practicing for the past two weeks, and her dress had been picked up on Wednesday. She didn't even have to shop, Maxie just shipped something over to her. "We will both put in a couple of hours of work but still won't look as good as Lila."

"She'll top the best dressed list again this year." Liz said with a nod. "Diane will be a close second because she crushes it every year."

"I consider it goals to aim for." Georgie told her friend. "So what will you bribe me with to tell Lila that you left when everyone else did?" Their boss was not in the building today.

"Ah, now we get to why you are really here." Liz replied laughing. She knew Georgie was joking. "I will bring you a souvenir from Ireland."

"Will it have a brogue?" Georgie asked with a smirk. "Irish guys are hot."

"I think that is considered human trafficking." Liz pointed to the chair in front of her desk so that her friend would sit down. "Besides I thought Maxie was express mailing you a French guy."

"No. She's not even dating a French guy. She's dating an American guy at the moment." Georgie said with a shrug. "Before that she was dating someone from Britain, and before that her boyfriend was Greek." Keeping up with her sister's love life took a flowchart. "So if I lay claim to Ireland now then I don't have to worry I'm dating one of her exes."

"Good strategy." Liz hadn't ever met Maxie but the other woman sounded like a whirlwind. From Georgie's stories the two sisters seemed to be polar opposites but still managed to get along well most of the time. "I'll see if there is room in the cargo hold for your Irishman."

"Are you excited for the trip?" Georgie had only ever been to Paris to visit her sister. The rest of the world was waiting to be explored.

"I am." Liz admitted leaning back in her chair. She was hoping the hotel they stayed in had a pool table somewhere on the property. Another lesson from Jason would be nice. She had been tingling by the time they called it a night. Who knew there could be so much touching while playing the game?

"I bet you're already packed." Georgie said with a little bit of disgust. She was a night before getting on the plane type of traveler.

Liz nodded while grinning.

"Since when?" Georgie wanted to know.

"Since Wednesday night." Liz confessed laughing. "I like to make sure I don't need anything. Running out to the twenty-four hour pharmacy at eleven at night to get shampoo is stressful."

"I only had to do that once." Georgie said before sticking out her tongue. "Although I've learned to not even bother bringing most things. Maxie always has a ton of everything in her place." Free samples were a perk of the job. "She collects items I might like and stores them for my annual visit."

"Big sisters are the best." Liz was certainly spoiled by having one.

"That they are. Things with us were a bit rough during the teen years. Mostly because Maxie was a nightmare. I'm not just saying that, you can ask around. I thought Uncle Max was going to actually kill her a few times but we made it through with no bloodshed." Georgie said laughing.

"Sarah and I have always been close. I think it's because our parents worked a lot. They didn't ignore us, I don't mean for it to sound that way." Liz had grown up in a loving and tight knit family. "Being a doctor takes a lot of commitment. They found a balance to make that work. Still when they weren't home a lot of the times it was just us." Sarah was fairly shy and Liz didn't want her sister sitting home alone so she often invited her along on group outings. Since they were close in age it wasn't at all awkward. When Sarah got her driver's license first that became a real bonus. "That closeness made the move to Port Charles a lot easier."

"I can't imagine pulling up stakes and moving across country. I guess I'm just a homebody." Georgie said with a shrug. "A New York girl at heart."

"I think there is a country song in there somewhere." Liz poked fun at her friend.

"Probably." Georgie conceded, she did sound a little schmaltzy. "Have all the vendors checked in?"

"They did. I shouldn't hear from anyone unless a disaster strikes. I was at the hotel this morning to walk through the ball room." It was all set up and would stay that way until the gala was over. "I've reviewed the short film that is going to be played. I checked in with Lucy, who checked in with all the performers as well as the band. The food is all set, so are the bars." Liz went down her list. "Photographers are good." She was using her fingers to mark off each item. "We are ready. It helps that we do this every year and folks know what is expected of them."

"It also helps that no one wants to let Lila down." Georgie added on a comment.

"That is true. I know I say this every year, but I think this will be the best ball to date." Liz always said, and it always turned out to be true.

"Folks just come to see Lucy end up in her underwear." Georgie said cracking herself up. "I remember when I was younger my mom covering my eyes." Lucy was actually Georgie's godmother because she was close with both Mac and Felicia. It was still funny though, Lucy in her underwear was the unofficial logo of the event.

"I've stopped trying to prevent it from happening." Liz just shook her head. "It's like an act of nature or something." It never happened the same way twice. Lucy ended up in her underwear no matter how many precautions they took.

Georgie stopped laughing and suddenly narrowed her eyes at her friend. "I just realized something. You'll be gone on your birthday!"

"I will, this is a first for me. I've never had a birthday where I wasn't with a member of my family." Liz told her friend. "Not that I expect to celebrate it while we are in Ireland." No one she was traveling with even knew it was coming up because Liz didn't make a big fuss over the day. Sarah and the rest of the family did, so a gathering of some sort would take place when Liz returned.

"Your birthday isn't about you." Georgie said being dramatic. "It's about the staff getting cake. With you gone there won't be any in the breakroom. How is that fair?" She asked with her saddest face on. Lila ordered Liz's cake and it was always amazing. "We will be suffering while you are living it up."

"Where did you learn to make that face?" Liz was laughing so hard she almost didn't get the question out.

"Maxie." Georgie replied smiling now.

"Put my picture in the breakroom and have cake in my honor." Liz found a solution to the problem. "Or you can wait and we'll have cake when I get back. I know where Lila gets it from."

"Or we can do both." Georgie made no apologies for her love of cake. "I'm leaving." She said getting to her feet. "Don't stay too long."

"Only about another hour. I want things to be as easy for you as possible while I'm out." Liz was answering emails and rescheduling a few meetings. "See you tomorrow."

"See you then." Georgie waved and left the office.

Liz turned her attention back to her screen to finish up. Things would go faster if she stopped thinking about a certain blonde.

* * *

Francis walked into Jason's office and took a seat. "All the arrangements are made. The plane leaves late in the evening on Sunday, and we'll arrive at roughly eight in the morning their time." Ireland was five hours ahead of Port Charles and that was taken into account when the travel plans were made. Jason was the only one of the crew who wouldn't be affected by jet lag. Unless it didn't bother Elizabeth either. "That first night there will be an early one for the crew."

"Where are you staying?" Jason wanted to know. They wouldn't be in the same hotel. Taking the same plane over and back was enough of a risk. Normally if they had to travel at the same time they did so separately. If the plane went down it might take them both out, but Jason wasn't going to think too hard on that.

"The Merrion in the penthouse suite. It's in Dublin 2." The city was broken up into postal districts each with a number. It was helpful to know which one you were in, so you knew how to navigate the area. His security detail, which would include Sal was staying there as well.

Jason would look it up just so he knew where his partner was located. When it came to things like lodgings they usually didn't send emails because computers could be hacked. Spinelli made it almost impossible to get into their systems, but their tech guy said that nothing was perfect. Johnny's assistant would have called Phillip and done everything over the phone.

"Are you going to ask where you are staying?" Francis wanted to know. Jason's lack of curiosity still took some getting used to.

"Where am I staying?" Jason asked being a smartass. He already knew what hotel he was booked into, but it was fun to irritate Francis.

"Smartass." Francis picked up on the fact that his friend knew where he was staying.

"I'm at The Clontarf Castle Hotel in Dublin 3. We won't be too far from each other." Jason hadn't ever stayed there before. "I'm told that Elizabeth will love it. I need to check in with her and make sure she got that information." Jason wasn't a huge fan of broadcasting where he was staying when away, but Elizabeth had the right to share this with her sister. "I will also tell her about the flight."

"So things are going well?" Francis was guessing yes if Jason was going to go to the Nurses' Ball. The older mob boss knew Liz and liked her. He wouldn't say they were close, but if he saw her on the street he would stop and say hello.

"The date the other night was a lot of fun. Using that as a yard stick, it's going great." Jason was very much looking forward to seeing her again.

"Good." Francis got up. "See you Saturday night." He had some things to wrap up before they left.

"See you then." Jason said getting back to work and trying to keep his brain off of Elizabeth.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 10

Grabbing his jacket he slipped it on and stepped in front of the mirror. While wearing a suit would never be his favorite thing, he had to admit that this time it wasn't too bad. His main complaint in the past had been that they were too restrictive. Which is why he always gave the clothing away once he didn't need it anymore. The last time getting dressed up had been called for was Sonny's funeral. Jason hadn't owned a suit since.

A custom fitted suit was a whole different animal though. He didn't feel like he had been stuffed into his clothing. The jacket gave him enough room to roll his shoulders, the collar of the shirt wasn't cutting off his air supply, and the pants weren't tight in one spot while loose in others. Joseph had him do all kinds of odd things while getting measured, like hug himself and touch his toes. Now Jason understood why. Wearing the tuxedo for the next few hours no longer seemed like something to be endured, and there wouldn't be a need to rush home to take it off.

The last thing he did before leaving the penthouse was secure his weapon at the small of his back. Since the closet was open he wondered if he was supposed to wear his coat. The new one that Elizabeth helped him pick out. It had been altered while he was trying on his suits. It was going to be used in Ireland, but it hadn't been worn here in Port Charles yet. He decided against it because he wasn't going to be outside for very long at any point during the evening. The tuxedo jacket should be fine.

Renaldo was waiting in the hall, chatting with the guard on the door, also in a tux. The guard's girlfriend was out of town tonight so he didn't mind working the ball. He had admitted yesterday that he was hoping to not have to fend off any female admirers. This was one event that folks didn't mind coming alone to since there were always other singles in attendance. Relationships had been started at this charity gala. With him being solo tonight Renaldo didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea. "Why a bowtie?" Jason asked in the elevator, he had gone for a more modern long tie.

"I like the classic look." Renaldo replied with a grin. "Growing up I watched a lot of James Bond movies, he always wears a bowtie. He also always has a lot of very pretty ladies." The grin widened showing dazzling white teeth. "You've seen my girlfriend, so clearly it works."

"So you'll be drinking shaken not stirred martinis tonight?" Jason asked making fun of his friend. He wasn't a Bond fan, but he did know some things about the spy.

"No. I won't be drinking anything but water since I'm working. If I was off I still wouldn't be throwing back any martinis. I'm not a gin or vodka fan." Renaldo explained to his boss.

"Scotch?" Jason knew that a lot of the guys drank it.

"Whiskey and soda." Renaldo knew that Jason preferred beer. If he had to drink hard alcohol he ordered tequila. The doors opened and they transferred elevators. Jason was driving himself and Renaldo would follow. "Where are you meeting Ms. Webber?" His boss hadn't shared much info, which wasn't unusual.

"Lobby of the hotel." Jason answered removing his keys from his pocket and remotely starting his car. This was a great feature. Car bombs were pretty much nonexistent now because no self-respecting mobster started their car any other way.

This was date number two and the second time he didn't pick her up from her home. The reason he was meeting her tonight was because she had been at the Port Charles Hotel all day tending to last minute touches. Elizabeth and Georgie were both getting dressed in one of the hotel rooms, because his grandmother's assistant was helping too.

In fact he wouldn't be picking Elizabeth up for their next few dates either because those would take place in Ireland. He would either knock on her hotel room door or meet her in the lobby again. Odd start to a relationship, or more precisely what he was hoping might be a relationship. While it was still early, he was already thinking Elizabeth was just what he needed. "I may drive her home though."

"Hank has been with her all day." Renaldo passed along as they walked to the cars. "He said she has been very easy to guard. Things were a bit awkward at first just because she's not used to having protection. Hank told me that Ms. Webber made it a point to put them both at ease."

"Good." Jason nodded opening the door to his Maybach, he really should take this car out more often. "I'll check with Elizabeth, if she's comfortable then Hank can stay on that detail."

Renaldo nodded as he got into his SUV. It sounded like Jason was planning long term. Renaldo had asked Sal about Elizabeth, and Diane's guard said that the brunette was really sweet and down to earth. There was also mention of fantastic brownies. He said that he could see how she would be a good match for Jason. Low maintenance ladies made their lives much easier so Renaldo was hoping all the good reports were true.

* * *

"That is stunning." Georgie said giving her friend two thumbs up when she stepped out of the bathroom in her gown.

Liz was looking at her reflection in the full length mirror. "Would I sound egotistical if I agree with you?" She said turning to see how the gown looked from the back. For formal events she tended to stick to the more classic end of the spectrum. Couture could get strange, and she avoided those gowns. Tonight she was in a cap sleeved color block tuxedo gown with a split neckline. The mermaid silhouette really showed off her curves and the cotton/silk material would kept her from overheating as the evening progressed. The black and white theme was carried over into the jewelry with large earrings and a bracelet.

"When it's working you know it." Georgie said with a shrug.

"You should know because you look fantastic." Liz said turning the spotlight onto her friend.

"Thanks." The younger brunette blushed at the compliment. "Maxie didn't even call to ask what color I wanted to wear, she just shipped this over and said wear it." The dress was a floral print gown that left Georgie's shoulders bare. The dark color kept it from being totally in your face, but it was still a gown designed to draw attention. "The shoes too. She then said to use my connections to borrow jewelry."

"You are rather sparkly." Liz said smiling. Georgie was going to make the papers; that how good she looked.

"Again Maxie." Georgie confessed. "I was content to wear something from my jewelry box and then a guy showed up at work with a tray of gems. I was mortified."

"I heard about that." Liz had been out of the building.

"I'm terrified I will lose something. However on the plus side you won't be the only one with security tonight." Georgie said with a perky grin. "I'm sure a guard is going to materialize as soon as we leave this room." She was surprised a guard hadn't shown up when the jewelry was delivered an hour ago.

"Lila isn't going to make you feel like you are being watched. If you lose a piece it won't be the end of the world." Liz was facing the mirror again checking her makeup. She wanted to look good, not for the photographers but for Jason. What kept her from fussing too much was that he enjoyed her look for their date which was about as low key as a girl could get. Tinted moisturizer, lip gloss, mascara, and a bit of eyeshadow. So she knew he didn't need her glammed up around the clock. That would require more effort than she was willing to put in. Even her face for work only took twenty minutes.

"Lila?" Georgie said looking down at the bracelet on her wrist. "This is Lila's jewelry." Which meant family heirlooms.

"You didn't know?" Liz was trying not to laugh at the look on Georgie's face. "She offered me some as well, but I had already picked up items to wear." The earrings would go to Sarah because she would wear them regularly, Liz was keeping her bracelet though. "You look great in them. Why did Maxie pick that dress?" Elizabeth thought the older Jones sister had great taste. This would also get them off the topic of the gems.

"She said since I was going alone it was my duty to make all the other women wish they had my gown." Georgie had just shaken her head at that very Maxie statement.

"Believe me when I tell you that your sister is going to get her wish." Liz wasn't going to touch the fact that Georgie was going stag. She broke up with her boyfriend a few months back because he had trouble staying faithful.

"The gown is only mine for the night, tomorrow it goes into the box and gets shipped back to Paris." Where it would be cleaned and stored. Georgie would enjoy her princess moment though. "I'm giving Lila back her jewelry at the end of the night. Edward can put the pieces in his pocket. I get to keep the shoes as a souvenir." She was happy about that.

"I'm all set whenever you are." Liz moved away from the mirror and packed the clothes she wore during the day, and her small satchel of toiletries, into the garment bag. The hotel could store them until she was ready to call it a night.

"Of course you are ready to leave. There is a gorgeous guy waiting for you." Georgie teased Liz. "Assuming he's on time."

"Even if he's late I can stand in the lobby and greet folks." Liz wasn't the official greeter for the evening, but she always ended up chatting with the guests at some point. Usually the more money people gave the more attention they required. If it got them funding for research then Liz would be happy to listen as someone stroked their own ego.

"He's never late for board meetings." Georgie said as they grabbed their bags and stepped into the hall. The guard who had been following Liz around all day was waiting for them. He was in a tuxedo now so that he would blend in with the guests. At some point Georgie was going to have to find out how her friend felt about that.

"Jason is downstairs." Hank said as he called for the elevator. Reaching over he took both garment bags. It didn't sit well with him letting the ladies carry them.

"Thank you." She didn't expect him to carry things for her. "Is he generally punctual?" Liz wanted to know.

"Jason is rarely late for anything." Hank shared as he hit the button for the lobby. The ladies were behind him so that he could keep them both safe. While Ms. Webber was his charge, anyone with her would get his protection as well.

"Good to know." Liz had butterflies in her stomach as they went down. She was very much looking forward to seeing Jason again.

* * *

Jason was talking with Renaldo and watching as a lot of dressed up people walked through the lobby. The businessman in him couldn't help but wonder about the spike the local economy must have experienced in the last few days. The cynical part of him wondered why people didn't just write a check instead of spending so much money on clothes, hair, and everything else. Sitting on the board of the foundation he had learned that people expected something for their donations, usually a party.

They were facing the elevators when the doors to one slid open and Hank was grinning at them as he stepped out. The next person Jason saw was Georgie, and then Elizabeth appeared. She looked stunning. Poised and feminine. The gown wasn't flashy, skin tight, or low cut. Still he was willing to bet she was going to turn heads in the ballroom.

Renaldo was watching his boss watch Ms. Webber. Looking over Hank pointed to the bags and then the front desk. Renaldo nodded getting the silent message. The ladies were almost over to where they were waiting. Ms. Jones smiled and moved off towards the ballroom. He moved off a little to give his boss and Ms. Webber some privacy.

"Hi." Jason was still taking her in. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Liz was fitting off a blush at his compliment. "You look very handsome in your tuxedo." Looking at him she gave a small laugh.

"What?" Jason wanted to know.

"When I picked this gown I didn't have a date for tonight. Standing here I realize we match." Both were in black and white.

"I'm not even on your level, I seriously doubt that anyone will even look twice at me." Jason paid her another compliment.

"I don't know what to say to that." Liz said blushing again.

"When you come up with something let me know." Jason replied flirting. "In the meantime let me escort you to our table." He held out his arm.

Liz didn't say anything else but put her arm through his as they followed the crowd into the ballroom. On the way they were stopped several times by people who wanted to talk to Elizabeth. A few people just wanted to compliment her on the dress. "Hello." She said smiling at Lila and receiving a kiss to the cheek from Edward.

"Elizabeth, my dear you look lovely." The patriarch of the Quartermaine family said with a smile. He very much liked the younger woman. He also agreed with his wife that Elizabeth was the perfect successor to run the foundation.

"Thank you. I'm just trying to keep up with your wife." Liz adored Edward. Mainly for the way he showered Lila with affection. "Hello AJ, Keesha." Elizabeth greeted the other members of the family who were sitting with them. "Ned, Lois." Jason held out her chair and she took a seat.

"Jason it's good to see you here." Lila smiled as he kissed her cheek. He got along with everyone at the table, but she had still told her other grandchildren to not make any smart remarks about him coming. They would heed that warning or end up on her bad side.

"I couldn't pass up the opportunity to spend more time with Elizabeth." Jason replied making his date smile.

"He gets that charm from me." Edward said smiling at the younger couple. It was good to see Jason out. Especially with a woman like Elizabeth on his arm.

"Are Dillon and his date on their way over?" Elizabeth pointed to two of the four empty chairs at the table.

"No. He is no longer coming." Lila had indeed reserved those seats for her grandson and his date. Until she found out who he was bringing. While Lila wouldn't tell her youngest grandchild who to spend his time with, she wasn't having that particular person at this table. So his invitation to the ball had been revoked. "I've asked Georgie to come join us because Edward needs more people to flirt with."

Edward just gave the table a wry grin. His wife knew him well. The gentlemen at the table rose as Georgie joined them. As they were sitting Lucy Coe took the stage and the night got underway.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 11

They were clapping as the first half of the show ended. There would be a brief intermission before the next wave of performers took the stage. Georgie was opening the second half, and Epiphany was closing the show. General Hospital's Head Nurse had to go last because she was that good. Once the show was over Ned would track her down and once again offer her a recording contract, which she would decline. He wasn't going to give up though.

"It never fails to amaze me just how many talented people we have in this city." Liz said taking her seat again.

"It never fails to amaze me how many people you get to perform every year." Lila didn't know how Elizabeth and Lucy did it.

"I don't do most of the work. That is Lucy. People often say yes to her so that she will go away." Liz said laughing. Their MC was persistent that was for sure. "Right Georgie." Liz said with a smirk.

"I was a minor too. What were my parents thinking?" Georgie said being dramatic as she thought back on her first performance. If Lucy got you to perform once then you could be sure the next year she would be back asking you to take the stage again. About half the performers at each Nurses' Ball were regulars. "I'm wondering if she broke any child labor laws."

"That wouldn't stop Lucy." AJ said not bothering to hold back his snark. She had been his stepmother, briefly. When his father divorced her they had thrown a party. He was kind of jealous that Jason couldn't remember that.

Liz was laughing at the face Jason's brother was making. The history between Lucy and the Quartermaine's was common knowledge. Elizabeth looked over her shoulder and smiled before waving. "Hi." She said getting to her feet in time for a big hug. "You look amazing." Sarah was in a bright, bold red gown with medium straps that formed a sweetheart neckline. The structured silhouette hid her burgeoning baby bump. She had called before buying the gown to make sure they wouldn't be in the same color. Red was a hue they could both pull off. Her silver accessories gave sparkle to the outfit.

"Says the woman everyone is talking about." Sarah turned her sister so she could see the entire look. Only part of that gossip was about the dress. "I'm stealing her for a moment." She told the table.

"Before I follow you, let me introduce you to Jason." Liz could tell her sister wanted to gab.

"Hi." Sarah shook his hand and smiled wide. She had actually treated him a few times in the ER, but they'd never had a conversation outside the hospital. Not that she expected them to now.

"Hello." Jason looked between the two women. They didn't really look much alike except for eye color. He remembered the doctor from the hospital, but never would have pegged her as Elizabeth's sister. Since they didn't have the same last name, nor had they run a background check on Patrick, the connection never came to light.

"I'll bring her back." Sarah said before pulling her sister away. She didn't head to the ladies room because it would be packed. There wouldn't be any room to sit and have a quick check in. Instead she found a corner in the lobby of the ballroom. "Tell me everything."

"I don't have time to tell you everything." Liz told her sister. "I will tell you that the date went amazingly well, and tonight is going great. We haven't really had a chance to talk much this evening because we are at a table with a number of his family members, but every time I look at him he's been looking at me. It makes me feel all fluttery." Liz couldn't describe it better than that.

Sarah clapped in happiness. "I so know that feeling. Now let me just say from a strictly physical viewpoint, he's hot. I'm not into blondes but I have to give it to you, girl you done good!" She was so happy for her sister.

Liz couldn't help it she started laughing. "Let us get through the trip before you start planning our wedding."

"I've been watching you from my table." Sarah admitted with a sly grin. "Patrick commented that I should have put some binoculars in my bag so I didn't miss anything. I have enjoyed watching him watch you. It has been noted by some of the jealous ladies, and one jealous male, in my section that he hasn't come to one of these functions since before his accident. Now he's here with you." Sarah ended with a wide smile. "I am predicting that Ireland is going to be a success. Pack condoms."

"Sarah!" Liz said giving her sister a look.

"Don't make that face, I'm not asking for details. I'm a doctor, I have to advocate safe sex." Sarah replied with an innocent look. "You have time for blood tests."

"Actually we don't. We are leaving tomorrow. Jason has a friend in Dublin who asked that everyone come over a few days early." Liz updated her sister on her travel plans.

"Even more time with the hunkalicious Jason Morgan. Nice." Sarah's grin turned a bit wicked. "You could go to the hospital after the ball and I can call in the results." While she was messing with her sister, she really did want to know that Jason was safe. This night of all nights highlighted why it was important to know your partner's sexual history.

"I just got a physical a couple of months ago. However I can promise you that before anything happens we will sit down and talk." It was easy to give her sister these words because Liz didn't take chances with her health.

"Good to know. Pack the condoms anyway. It never hurts to have some on hand." Sarah said in her big sister voice. Although Liz was really smart and if she opted not to use them then it was because Jason had earned that trust.

"Already done." Liz finally admitted. "I got a variety pack because I don't know what kind he likes."

"You trust him to stop if you ask?" This was something else Sarah just wanted to check on. She would bury Jason herself if he hurt her sister. At some point tonight that message would be passed along.

"I do trust him." Liz looked at her sister. "I know it's fast."

"It's the Webber superpower kicking in." Sarah reached out and took her sister's hand in hers. "I trust your trust in him."

"You are still going to threaten him though." Liz knew her sister well.

"Of course. Otherwise I get kicked out of the big sister league." Sarah said like it was a no brainer. "The orchestra is playing." Which meant it was time to return to the ballroom. "We will chat more later."

"Definitely." Liz said getting to her feet to head back to her date.

* * *

"Why are you grinning at me?" Jason asked his brother. They were walking to the bar to get drinks. A beer for him and a diet soda for AJ. No one else at the table wanted anything.

"You and Liz, huh?" The eldest Quartermaine child's grin got a little wider. "You make a cute couple. How did I miss this? More importantly how did Keesha miss this? She does a lot of work with Grandmother's foundation, and by extension Liz." Keesha ran the Mary Mae Ward Foundation which had been established to honor her deceased grandmother. Keesha was thrilled to see Jason arrive with Liz.

"Do you spend a lot of time worried about my social life?" Jason wanted to know. He was just messing with his brother, so the answer to his question was surprising.

"Yes." AJ said being semi-serious. "Having made some monumentally stupid choices in my life I was kind of worried you would as well." He said with a shrug. Young men with more money than common sense sometimes found themselves in some sticky situations. Although he could admit that Jason was more grounded than he had been at the same age. Not that there was a lot of years between them, but even before the accident Jason had been the one to look before leaping. If AJ had been more like his brother that horrible night never would have occurred.

"I had no intention of sinking to the level of Courtney." Jason said messing with his brother. While he had not always made the best choice when choosing dates, he hadn't married any of them.

AJ could only wince at that. She had been a mistake on every conceivable level. No one in the family liked her, not even Grandmother. Jason's remark stung a bit more because shortly after AJ married Courtney it became clear that she really wanted his brother. Who was not the least bit interested in her. "I let sympathy for the fact that she had just lost Sonny go entirely too far."

"And she was easy. Don't leave that out." Jason commented as they walked back with their beverages. He had gotten a new glass of wine for Elizabeth. Her other one was warm now.

"Yeah." AJ just shook his head. "Learn from my mistakes. Keep Liz."

"She's not a pet." Jason said with a smirk. "If there is keeping involved it will be of each other. I can clearly see the difference between her and the other women I've been dating. I can also admit that before now I wasn't really looking for a relationship. Elizabeth makes me want that."

AJ nodded. He got it. Keesha had done that for him. Their biggest obstacle had been the fact that her past with Jason made some family members think she just wanted a rich husband. Dating brothers wasn't exactly a common thing. Monica had been the one to help Keesha over that. His parents didn't always get it right, but his mother had hit a grand slam that day. "At least you know you will have Grandmother's seal of approval."

"Which lets me know I'm getting it right." Jason said finishing up the conversation as they reached the table. Looking over he saw Elizabeth come back into the ballroom. It took a few moments for her to reach his side because people kept stopping her. "Did you have a good chat with your sister?" He asked holding out her chair. Odds were good they had talked about him.

"I did." Liz said with a slick grin. "Thank you for the wine." She took a seat and let him push her chair back in.

"You're welcome." Jason could feel confirmation of everything he said to AJ when Elizabeth was near him. He did want more. Wanted to see just how deep their instant connection went. He had a feeling it was going to change everything.

Liz gave him a smile before forcing her eyes to the stage. Lucy was back up and introducing Georgie. Elizabeth would watch her friend's number before going back to sneaking peeks at her date. The one who she was pretty sure was going to be a permanent part of her life going forward.

* * *

Georgie got a standing ovation and round of hugs when she returned to the table. With her seated the entire table turned their attention back to the stage. Again the level of talent among the staff was staggering as they once more put on a wonderful show. After Epiphany brought down the house with her nurses backing her up, Lucy took to the stage to thank everyone for coming. She was walking off, and folks were thinking that the curse was broken when the skirt of her gown snagged on something. She realized it too late because she was still moving forward. The resulting ripping of fabric could be heard around the entire ballroom as their hostess ended up on stage in her underwear.

"I win!" Keesha said as the ladies at the table burst out laughing as the guys just looked confused.

"Win what?" Jason was averting his eyes from the stage. He had no desire to see Ms. Coe in her underwear.

"We had a bet going as to what color Lucy's underwear was going to be. I picked purple." Keesha was not a fan of the CEO of Coe Coe Cosmetics.

"Who would have expected that she would wear the same color two years in a row?" Liz had picked blue.

"Grandmother were you involved in this?" Ned wanted to know.

"Yes, I picked red." Lila said shrugging. "I too didn't think she would wear purple two years in a row. It's not really a color that is suited to her."

"If we want to be technical she's wearing lavender." Georgie said to cause trouble.

"Still in the purple family." Keesha said dancing in her chair. "I will expect you all to pay up by the end of next week."

"What is the ante?" Jason asked Elizabeth.

"One hundred dollars each. This year the money goes into the Flu fund." Liz explained to the table at large, although the other guys knew.

"Flu fund? As in Flu prevention?" Jason wanted to know.

"Yes. Our money will pay the fee that it costs for the nurse to come out and administer the vaccinations." Each year the money went to a different fund. Last year the money went to buy winter supplies like coats for those who needed them. Whichever fund needed the money was where it went. The Mary Mae Ward Foundation had gotten a massive donation so they were good on warm clothing. "Because it goes to such a good cause I won't pout about losing. Much." Liz looked back at the stage to see if someone was trying to get her attention. There wasn't anyone peeking out from the wings which meant Lucy didn't need any assistance.

"The dance floor is open." Lois said grabbing her husband's hand. "Excuse us."

"Hi." Elton came over. "Georgie let's go dance, and make fun of the non-beautiful people."

"Does your guy not dance?" Georgie asked getting to her feet. Hanging out with Elton was always a riot. She knew him well because he sat on the board of the foundation.

"Not only does he not dance, but he doesn't even show up for the date." Elton explained. "Last minute out of town emergency."

Georgie knew that his partner was a structural engineer who often worked on projects around the globe. "That just means more Elton for me."

"That's why I love you." He said ushering her out onto the dance floor.

"Edward, I'd like to do some socializing." Lila would make a round of the room and then call it a night. "Behave." She said looking at the young people left at the table.

"Why?" AJ was laughing as he got to his feet. "Shall we?"

"Absolutely." Keesha said standing as well.

AJ shot his brother a look and tilted his head.

"Would you like to dance?" Jason was not a fan of dancing in public. Also the dance floor was packed.

"Not really. There are a lot of people over there." Liz gave the floor a nonplussed look. She rarely danced at this event. "Maybe later?" She hoped she wasn't disappointing him.

"I'm not going to complain about sitting here with you. I finally have you all to myself after I had to share you all night." Jason said giving her a smile.

"I won't complain either." Liz let him know. The night had been wonderful so far, and now it looked to be getting even better. "We don't have to stay here. We can sit in the lobby of the ballroom if you like. It's a little quieter." They would be shouting soon because the DJ was really cranking out the dance tunes.

"That sounds like an even better idea." He got to his feet and helped her up. When she was standing he didn't let her hand go and she didn't try to take it away which he really liked. Outside the ballroom they found that they weren't the only ones thinking along those lines but they still found a quiet corner to sit and talk. He was looking forward to coming conversation.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 12

"What shall we talk about?" Elizabeth asked as they got comfy on one of the overstuffed chairs. Lila had personally worked with the designer to put together the décor. The interior design theme was a subtle blend of posh old world charm, and modern comfort. It was no wonder the hotel was almost always filled to capacity.

"Tell me a little bit about your childhood. Based on how your sister pulled you away I'm expecting to get ambushed at some point this evening." Jason laughed to take the sting out of his words. "Considering she is married to my neurosurgeon I want to make a good first impression."

"I think Renaldo can take my sister. Maybe." Liz said laughing. "I'd be happy to share."

"It seems only a little unfair because I can't reciprocate. However I won't mind if you ask my grandmother for details." Jason replied trying to balance the scales some.

"Lila and not AJ?" Liz asked with a slow smile.

"She'll make me look better. I was the younger brother, so no doubt AJ remembers me as a pain in the ass." Jason also knew that those memories were painful for his brother. AJ was genuinely remorseful for the accident that changed their family. There was no need to rub his face in what happened by asking about Jason Quartermaine. Not that Elizabeth would intentionally do that.

Liz got the unspoken message. AJ had come a long way according to Lila, and there was no need to throw past mistakes in his face. "I'm sure your grandmother has some amazing stories to tell. I've already heard about the reindeer sweater."

Jason just winced. No he didn't remember it, nor could he see the pictures. Just the thought of it seemed awful. This was one occasion that he was happy he couldn't imagine things.

"If it makes you feel better my Gram made me dress up as an elf one year for the hospital Christmas party. I was mortified." Liz said shaking her head. "But I'm getting ahead of myself." She said backtracking. "I grew up in Aspen, Colorado. I am still biased enough to think that it's one of the most beautiful places on earth."

"Can you ski?" Jason wanted to know.

"Yup, and ice skate." Liz said with a cheeky grin. "I don't get to do much of either anymore, but from time to time Sarah and I will sneak away for a girls' day on the slopes. It helps us to stay in touch with our roots."

"Is it just the two of you?" Jason found himself hungry for knowledge about her. Which was odd. He had people in his life he had known for years and couldn't tell you if they had siblings or not. Not his close friends, but as the circle widened he lost interest.

"Just us. She is eleven months older than me. Our parents are doctors, and they made the most of their childbearing window of opportunity." Liz said laughing. "So the small age gap is intentional. From a completely selfish point of view I'm happy they made that decision. I love having a sister who is so close in age."

"Have you always gotten along?" Jason knew that life in the Quartermaine family had rarely been peaceful when he was growing up. Things were better now, except when the entire family was together. It didn't happen often for which everyone was grateful.

"For the most part. We are siblings so there were the occasional skirmishes. Those times weren't even big enough to call battles. We just seem to really like one another. Go figure." Liz said laughing. "So yup grew up in Aspen, and when I moved here I was thirteen. My parents went to work for International Relief. It was their dream and Sarah and I decided they had waited long enough to experience it. We pulled a mini coup and called my Gram to ask if we could move in. She of course said yes. I'm still here so the relocation obviously went well. I stayed here to go to college which is when I started volunteering for Lila's foundation."

"Why Public Relations?" Jason asked leaning into the chair. "I would hate talking to people all day."

"Sometimes it is trying. There are days I go home and don't want to say another word to anyone." Liz nodded her head. "The payoff in the end is worth it though. Those people I talk to often make life much easier for those who need it. As for why according to my sister I can talk an Eskimo into having a milkshake and make him think it was his idea. I'm good with people. So it was either a career as a con artist or using my powers for good. I will tell you something shocking though." She leaned forward.

"What's that?" Jason wanted to know leaning in as well.

"My degree is in Business Administration and Management, and not Public Relations." Liz said enjoying how close they now were. "Your grandmother has a knack for seeing what people are capable of, and not just what they say they can do. She said I was wasted as her assistant. When the last PR manager left she promoted me, and I was terrified for the first month. I found my way."

"Yes, you did." Jason was thinking not much knocked her down for long.

"Can I ask you something?" Liz wanted to know.

"Go ahead." Jason would answer almost anything.

"Why don't you already know this about me? I expected that you would run a background check. Or do you have one and want to see if I'm prone to lying?" Liz asked her date.

"I don't play games. I'm extremely straight forward, sometimes blunt. I didn't run a check on you because it's a violation of privacy. I reserve that for people who earn it. Also my grandmother vouched for you. Her word is never doubted." Jason shared with Elizabeth. "Anything I learn about you, will be from you. Or possibly Sarah, if she can be bribed." He said with a smile.

Liz had watched Jason all evening. He smiled a lot around people he felt comfortable with. His relaxed posture said she was now in that group. It was a great feeling. "She can be bribed, but I'll leave that to the two of you to work out. Tell me about your friend. The one who wants us to come early."

"Johnny O'Brien. We are actually cousins by marriage, and as close as brothers. He is one of the few people I will talk on the phone with. He left Port Charles and is now based in his hometown of Dublin. He is a natural born smartass and lives to irritate me. I miss him almost every day." Jason said laughing. "He would be convinced that you are a figment of my imagination because he said once said he couldn't see a normal woman dating me." Johnny had been grinning while teasing him.

"I'm kind of insulted now. I never claimed to be normal." Liz said with a huff.

"Which means you'll fit right in." Jason grinned and nodded.

"When was the last time you went to Dublin?" She wanted to know.

"Two years ago for a long stay. Three weeks. Last year for a layover during vacation." Jason filled in the blanks. "It's a short hop to Ireland from most of Italy. Since I was in the neighborhood I figured I should go. Otherwise Johnny would have pouted. It's all about him."

"Will we have time to sightsee while in Ireland?" Liz hoped so. Diane had already called about spa time.

"We will spend most of our time exploring. I won't have many meetings planned. Francis will take the bulk of them if they crop up. I mainly handle the security side of the business." Jason was trying to explain their roles without saying anything incriminating. He didn't want her to have to lie to the police for him. "I'm looking forward to sharing some of my favorite spots. Thank you for agreeing to leave early."

"Thank you for not making me feel like a paid escort." Liz knew this whole situation could lend itself to that vibe. Jason was going out of his way to make that not the case.

"Any chance of that ended by the time we were done with our coffee." He let her know. "I'm looking forward to more conversations as our sojourn from home progresses." By the time they returned from Ireland he expected they would know almost everything there was to know about one another.

"I am looking forward to us knowing one another better as well." Liz said feeling the energy between them shift. The attraction was there and it was making itself known so his next question wasn't surprising.

"How much better exactly?" His smile was slow. She would be the one to decide how close they got on this trip.

She wanted to fan herself he was that sexy. "It depends on how comfortable I feel. I'm not a tease, but at the same time I don't just hop into bed with every man I date." She said explaining herself. "If it's right I let that be my guide." It was already clear that with Jason it was right, so she was thinking they would become lovers in Europe. Hopefully her hormones weren't leading her astray.

"I don't think you are a tease." Nothing about her said that. "I respect the word no. And the word stop. I also don't hop into bed with just anyone. I know what the papers say, and they aren't even close to being accurate." According to the news stories he was with a different woman each week. Half the people he was connected to in a romantic sense he wasn't even friends with. That was another reason he was happy to stay in his office and not go out much. Tomorrow he would probably be in the paper with Elizabeth. He wasn't going to comment on it when asked, but he wouldn't be upset either. "I'm heathy. Last month I had all my yearly exams, including the one with Patrick. I hate going to the doctors so I do everything that same week."

"I'm healthy too." Liz was happy he was being so forthright. "I went to the doctor over the summer. I can show you my paperwork if you like."

"I trust that you are being honest." Jason reached out and covered her hand with his. He thought for sure he had been wrong when he remembered how soft her skin was. However he hadn't been. "I'll be bringing condoms. I've never have sex without protection." He hadn't been in a relationship that moved past that stage. Even a pregnancy scare was unwanted.

"I'll be packing some as well. We can compare brands." She said smiling. They would probably use his because he knew what he liked. "I'm also on birth control. In case something happens." Condoms failed from time to time, or broke. She wasn't ready for children at the moment. "My sister would be proud that I'm having this conversation." Liz said laughing again.

"She isn't giving you a hard time for leaving the country with a man who is basically a stranger?" Jason found that a little surprising.

"Sarah trusts that I'm capable of making the correct decision about people." Liz gave him more of an insight into her relationship with her sibling. "You can also best believe she has asked around some about you. I know she asked Patrick what he thought of you." Jason made a face and Liz snickered. "As a person, not a patient."

Jason was happy he got along with his doctor, for the most part. He knew that he was at times an awful patient. Sneaking out of the hospital early after procedures was a regular thing. Not resting when ordered to do so was another. Jason healed quickly and that could take place while he was sitting behind his desk or laying on the sofa.

"I'm sure she would be happy to give you her opinion on the situation, if you ask. She's a surgeon they like to hear themselves talk." Liz giggled as she poked fun at her sister.

"I can get it now, because she and Patrick are headed this way." Jason said looking over his date's shoulder. Sitting with his back to the stairwell wasn't exactly great, but Renaldo was watching. So Jason was facing the ballroom and saw both doctors step into the lobby and look around. It was clear that Sarah was seeking someone, and after spotting Elizabeth it because clear who.

"She took longer than I expected." Liz looked over her shoulder and then back at her date with a wry grin. "You can outrun her if things get ugly. I live in heels, my sister does not."

"Can you run in heels?" Jason thought that was impressive, something he didn't hide.

"I once played in a charity basketball game in three inch heels. My team won." Liz was great at the three point shot.

"Hello." Sarah said like she wasn't busting in on their moment. "It took me a while to realize you had left the ballroom." She wasn't expecting her sister to dance. "Then a whole minute was wasted as Patrick tried to get me to mind my own business." She said with a grin that said it wasn't going to happen.

"As if!" Liz said smiling.

"I know!" Sarah liked how relaxed Liz looked with Jason. The surgeon nudged her husband, still not being subtle.

"Hey Liz, let's go dance." Patrick said with false cheer. Actually they would go sit at the table and he would keep his co-workers, particularly Ewan, from hitting on his sister in-law.

"Okay." Liz got to her feet. "Be nice." She said to her sister trying not to laugh at the look on Sarah's face.

"Is he coming with you?" Patrick pointed to Renaldo. He saw the guards hovering near the table where Liz was sitting.

"Renaldo." Liz told Patrick arching her brow. She wasn't going to let the guys be disrespected. "No. Hank is going to come and glare at you. Right Hank?"

"Right." Hank said laughing a little and following his charge back into the ballroom.

Jason was on his feet and when Sarah turned back to face him and he told himself to not be menacing. "Hello."

"Hi. Have a seat, these shoes are killing me." Sarah said sitting with a sigh. "I have no idea how my sister walks around in these things all day. Heels should be classified as torture devices."

"Why don't you take them off?" Jason wanted to know. It seemed like a no brainer.

"My feet will swell and then I'll never get the damn things back on." Sarah was cutting and running once she was done with Jason. She was going to give her husband the puppy dog eyes so he would carry her into the apartment building.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Jason commented to move things along.

"Getting right down to it, I like that." Sarah said looking him over. "I don't want to talk. I just want you to know that if you hurt my sister I will erase you from the planet. The large man standing over there will not stop me. Nor will any of your other large friends." Like her sister she had a brow arched.

Jason had to respect that. He also believed she could back up her words. "You didn't try to talk her out of going."

"Talk her out of a trip to Ireland with a hot guy. Uh, no. That's not something you pass up." Sarah almost laughed at Jason's expression. "Hell yeah she should go. She should also have a great time. What will not occur is her being physically harmed by you." Sarah wagged her finger at Jason. She wasn't going to touch the emotional side of things. Sometimes you just couldn't control that.

"Is that all?" Jason was trying not to grin.

"Yup." The doctor nodded sounding like her sister. "My feet hurt too much to give you any more time. We can pick this up when you guys get back. Just keep in mind what I said. I'm not getting up so you need to go into the ballroom and get my sister. Please tell Patrick it's time to go."

"Okay." Jason got to his feet to follow instructions.

"I'm not protecting you from her." Renaldo told his boss being totally serious. "She's scary."

"I'm not sure you can protect me from her, because yeah she is." Jason said just as serious. He would find Elizabeth so they could continue their evening.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 13

Stepping back into the ballroom Jason looked around and spotted Hank. It was getting late, but there was still a good sized crowd enjoying the party. The table he had been sitting at was empty so if Elizabeth didn't wish to return to the lobby they could maybe sit there. If like her sister she was ready to call it night then he was hoping to walk her to her car.

From where he was standing he saw that she was talking with Patrick, and another man. Neither she nor Dr. Drake looked to be all that thrilled with their company. Going through his mental rolodex Jason put a name with the face. Dr. Ewan Keenan, a psychiatrist at the hospital.

Renaldo caught Hank's attention and his fellow guard gave a quick eye roll followed by a smirk. They had their own silent form of communication. "The guy with them is hitting on your date. Or trying to." The South American guard said with a smirk of his own.

"He doesn't appear to be getting very far with that." Jason commented not very amused. Possessiveness was not a normal trait for him, especially with women, but he could feel it rising to the surface now. Elizabeth was smart and beautiful, which other men were going to notice. So he was going to have to deal. It helped tremendously that it was clear the attention was not something she was enjoying, which got him moving.

"Patrick, Sarah said she is ready to go." Jason announced when he was standing beside the table.

"Thanks." The surgeon got to his feet. He was guessing his wife was over her shoes.

Elizabeth also took the opportunity to extract herself from the conversation she wasn't having with Ewan. You would think the clipped one word answers she was giving him would have clued him into the fact that she wasn't interested. Nope. He just kept trying.

"No need for you to run off." Ewan said thinking he finally had Liz to himself. She had been rebuffing his overtures, but he was pretty sure he could crack her outer shell.

"I'm not running. I'm walking away, with my date." Liz said in an overly sweet tone. "This is Jason Morgan, in case you haven't met. Jason, this Dr. Keenan." That was how she always referred to the doctor when they interacted, never by his first name. "We can go now." She let him know.

Jason just nodded before placing a hand on Elizabeth's lower back. "Does that happen often?" They were moving towards the exit.

"Dr. Keenan, or getting hit on in general?" Liz wanted to know which he was referring to.

"Both." Jason wasn't hiding his curiosity. "I'm feeling possessive." He said with a boyish grin. "Figure I should own up to that now."

"As long as your possessiveness doesn't turn to you wanting to control me feel free to indulge the feeling. I have no problem with you wanting people to know you are in my life as more than a friend. If you decide however that you get to dictate to me, we are going to have issues." Liz explained her feelings on the matter.

"I'm busy most days, so I need you to be your own person. Controlling you won't be something I do." Jason didn't have the time or the energy to think for her and himself.

"Good. I also don't mind you being possessive because I'm starting to feel it too. I noticed that you got hit on several times tonight. The white in my dress was the only reason I didn't snatch that one woman bald. I don't think blood will come out of this gown." The groupie, for lack of a better word, had been persistent. The other woman also didn't understand the concept of personal space as she got way too close to Jason during their brief conversation.

He liked knowing that she was staking a claim of her own. "So the hitting on part?"

"It happens more than I am comfortable with. I deal with a lot of powerful men in my job. It's just a fact that most of the CEOs in this town are men, and those companies are the ones with the funds we need. So meetings are taking place often. It is also a fact that I give them a lot of attention, on a professional level, during those meetings. Some men, and occasionally a few women, have misconstrued that interest as something personal. I think it's because I smile a lot." She didn't flirt though, not ever. That wasn't how she was going to collect donations. "Only once did I have it get to the point where I told Lila I wouldn't be meeting with that person again. They no longer live here so it's not an issue."

"Who caused the issue?" Jason wanted to know. They were walking through the lobby of the ballroom, so he was guessing their night was over. Looking around he didn't see her sister or Patrick.

"Jerry Jacks." Liz gave an involuntary shiver. "He seriously creeped me out. I felt the need to shower after that meeting. He was blatantly sexually aggressive in his speech, and the offer to trade a donation for sex had me ready to mace him." She said her mood swinging to anger. "I only met with him because his brother Jasper said Jerry wanted to make a donation. Oddly enough Lila had Ned handle the situation." Which was unexpected.

All three guys frowned at hearing Jerry's name. The eldest Jacks brother was a whack job who turned up every few years to cause problems. Not for them specifically, but for the town in general. Jason and Francis both considered Jerry dangerous, and they watched him closely whenever he was in Port Charles. "Ned and Jasper have been friends since they were teenagers."

"You don't like Jasper?" She noticed that Jason's voice took on a chill.

"I don't know Jasper well. We don't interact much. Jerry I consider a threat." Jason said being honest.

Liz nodded. "I should have asked this upstairs, but do you mind if we call it a night? I'd like to be well rested for our flight tomorrow."

"Leaving is fine." Jason took her tag for her garment bag and Hank held out his hand. "Thanks."

"No problem." The guard didn't mind going to get it. Jason didn't treat the guys like servants, and Ms. Webber had been exceedingly polite all day. Including making sure he had lunch and all the coffee he wanted. She was shaping up to be a keeper like Diane.

"Thank you Hank." Liz appreciated that he would do this for her. "As for Ewan." She got them back to the conversation. "I refuse to go out with him because I'm pretty sure there is no restaurant in town with enough room for him, me, and his ego." She said with a smirk. "I think he focuses on me because I keep saying the word no. Ewan also tried hitting on Sarah a few times, before he met me, but my sister was having none of it because she has good taste."

Renaldo was trying not to laugh. Ms. Webber had a pretty sharp tongue.

"If Dr. Keenan gets out of line Hank can handle him." Jason let her know.

"If I have my omelet pan handy, I'll take care of it myself." Liz said with real heat. "The doctor is annoying, but he's never done anything overtly threatening. I honestly don't see that changing. He's all talk. I can also admit that before we even met I wasn't a fan, so that didn't help. Not just because of Sarah, but the good doctor is friends with Jerry."

Jason would be giving the psychiatrist a closer look when they got back from Ireland. Hank rejoined them and Jason turned to his date. "Was your car parked by valet?" He was sad to see the night end. The evening had been extremely enjoyable.

"I caught a cab." Liz had been hoping that the night would go well enough that Jason would take her home.

"May I give you a ride home?" Jason immediately offered.

"Thank you, I would like that." Liz said giving him a smile that went all the way to her eyes.

"I'm parked downstairs in the garage." Jason pointed to the elevators. With a nod she followed him over to the other side of the lobby.

* * *

Downstairs they were walking to Jason's car when at the other end of the garage Liz spotted Diane and Francis. They hadn't really interacted much with the other couple over the course of the evening. By that Liz meant they had a quick hello, with a hug and compliments about each other's dresses but that was it.

The style editor of the Port Charles Herald referred to the Nurses' Ball as the place fashionistas came to play. He very much enjoyed sitting back and watching the parade of gowns. No one had that spotlight on them more than Diane. The attorney was a fashion legend. You never knew who she would wear from a household name to a brand new local designer. You never knew the silhouette. Ball gown or mermaid. Nor could you guess the color because she didn't believe that redheads had to avoid certain hues such as pink and red. If she liked it she wore it, and she always rocked. Always.

This year Diane was in a two toned red floor length gown, and was killing it. Clearly when you chose to break a rule it should be a big one. It was strapless with an angled neckline that gave it some edge. The fit showed off her figure to perfection. She had paired it with diamonds and pearls, plus silver heels. More details would be in tomorrow's paper because she was making the best dressed list. Probably in the number two slot, right behind Lila.

The attorney spotted them and flashed a smile while waving before getting in the car. Francis also waved as he got behind the wheel. Elizabeth returned the gesture as Jason opened the door to his car. When he was behind the wheel she turned her body a bit to face him. "Why didn't we spend time socializing with Diane and Francis?"

"They were on a date." Jason said starting the engine. "I spend a lot of time with both of them due to work. When they are off the clock I try to give them space. That's not to say we don't hang out together, because we do. I'm usually over their house for dinner at least once a week. I also have the guys over to the penthouse to watch sports, especially during football season. I just try to respect that they have another relationship that I don't need to be constantly intruding into."

"Would we have sat with them if we didn't sit with Lila?" Liz wanted to know.

"We would have sat at one of the other tables our company purchased." Jason let her know. "We probably would have done more socializing with them because of how close together the tables were. We will do some socializing with them in Ireland, as well as with Johnny and Chloe."

"That sounds a lot like how I am with Sarah now that she is with Patrick. When they moved in together I had to adjust to that. Not being able to just drop over her place whenever I wanted to was strange in the beginning, because it had been that way since she returned to go to medical school." She shared with a grin. "I ended up giving her back the key she gave me after a highly embarrassing incident when I didn't know Patrick had left the hospital early."

"Saw too much?" Jason asked trying not to laugh.

"No, thank god. I would never be able to look at Patrick again." Liz laughed out loud. "It was close though." She settled against the seats. He had turned on the heating feature which was wonderful, she hadn't put her coat on when they left the hotel because they were only going down to his car. "Make a left at the light."

Jason nodded and did as instructed. "Good to know that I don't have to glare at him during exams." They drove in comfortable silence for a moment before she spoke again.

"Right at the next light, and down five blocks." Liz let him know. "I live in a brownstone so it's just on street parking. You can drop me off in front of my building."

"I'd like to walk you in, unless that will make you uncomfortable." Jason let her know.

"Not in the least." Liz liked that he was taking that step. There was nothing worse than at the end of the date the guy dropping you off and not even waiting to make sure you got in the building without any issue. "Will the guys be okay having you out of their sight, or will Renaldo follow us in?"

"If you promise not to beat me up, I'll leave him down with the cars." Jason said with a grin. "I will be near the omelet pan."

"I'm thinking of packing it for the trip, in case you get out of line." Liz said being silly.

Jason engaged the speaker system to let the guys know where they were heading. He was able to park in front on her building and the guys parked across the street. He got out and grabbed the garment bag putting it the roof before removing his jacket. It was cold so when he opened her door he held open the garment so she could slip it on.

'Thanks." Liz appreciated the gesture. She gave the guards a wave as she took Jason up the front stairs and opened the door. "I love brownstones. After moving to Port Charles it was my dream to live in one."

"How long have you been here?" Jason asked as they went upstairs. She lived in a good neighborhood. In fact she wasn't that far from the Towers, that would make visiting easy.

"Just over a year. I was not living here when the break in happened." She knew what he wanted to know. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she did. "I moved out of that unit about a week later. I had another apartment between that one and this one. This is me." They were on the third floor in the front. She opened the door and they stepped into the foyer. "I'll take that." The garment bag was hung in her hall closet for now and then she slipped out of his jacket. She had been surrounded by his scent while wearing it and loved that. "Thank you for tonight. I had a great time."

"So did I." Jason replied smiling. "Would you like me to come pick you up tomorrow, or send a car?" They would flying out of a private airstrip. He didn't want her worried about finding it.

"I'd love it if you came to get me. Call to let me know when you are leaving." She would take her bags down to the front door to make loading his car easier. Over packing had happened, but she could be forgiven because she wasn't really sure what was needed for the week. Also Diane said she always over packed.

"I can do that." Jason had gotten her number after their first date. "So I'll see you tomorrow." He was hesitating because he wanted to kiss her. Not knowing if it was too soon was a new experience.

Liz could guess why he was still standing there and it was sweet. He stepped back and she reached out grabbing his jacket to halt him. Then she pulled him forward as she went up on her toes, even in her heels there was a height difference, and brought her lips to his.

Jason slanted his head slightly so they fit together better and reached up to cup her face with his hand. The kiss didn't go any deeper, but he was still enjoying it very much. Her lips were soft under his and he had to make himself pull back. She had a smile on her lips as her eyes opened. "Night." Jason said grinning as well.

"Night." Liz was a bit breathless. Closing the door she leaned against it. "Damn." She said softly. "One kiss." She was going under quickly.

In the hall Jason was looking at the wooden panel as he ran his hand over his cheek. "One kiss." He said in a stunned voice. He had a feeling that Elizabeth Webber was going to be the last women he ever dated. That made him smile, he couldn't wait to get to Ireland.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 14

Elizabeth was standing in the foyer of her building waiting for Jason's car to pull up. She was excited and nervous about the coming trip. Not only was this the start of her time with Jason, but this was her first trip to Europe. This was also the longest flight she had ever taken. She didn't have any issues with flying, it was just that they would be in the air for over seven hours.

She was hoping to sleep on the plane because it would be early in the morning when they landed. That meant they would have the entire day at their disposal and she was hoping to see some of the city. Sarah said that jet lag really shouldn't be an issue on arrival, although some folk were sensitive to changing time zones. What would be hard on day one was going to bed early enough to not be exhausted on day two.

Diane said the plane would be warm and suggested that Liz dress relaxed for the flight. The attorney changed outfits not long before they landed, so Liz could do the same. Diane would also be sleeping the entire flight because she was a nervous flyer. So Liz packed some reading material to keep herself occupied if necessary.

Taking the attorney's advice to heart she was in gray lounging pants, an oversized pink checked shirt with cuffed sleeves, and white slip ons. Relaxing was something Elizabeth took extremely seriously. Jason needed to learn that up front. On her days off she didn't even put on makeup if she wasn't going out. For the flight she was barefaced because there was no point in getting done up. Liz was comfortable in her skin, the guy in her life needed to respect that.

The car pulled up and Liz grabbed her coat slipping it on. By the time his silhouette could be seen through the frosted glass in the front door she was buttoned up and reaching for the doorknob. "Hi." She said pausing to take in his outfit. It was thirty-nine degrees out and he was wearing black shorts and a blue-grey t-shirt without a coat.

"Hi." Jason gave her a wide smile. It felt like the time to come get her wasn't ever going to arrive. He swore he ran out of the penthouse like it was on fire when he saw that he could leave without showing up so early it was creepy. "Ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah." Liz said still trying to wrap her brain around the fact that he was in shorts.

"Is everything okay?" He heard the slight pause. Hopefully she wasn't rethinking going with him.

Liz grabbed her makeup bag and the two garment bags with her nice dresses while Jason grabbed the rest. "Aren't you cold?" While it was true he wasn't just hanging around outside, he was still in summer clothes.

"I can't feel temperatures." He said as they made their way to the car. "Normally I would have on my coat, but I'm not comfortable driving in it. So instead of putting it on and taking it off each time I get out of the SUV, I just left it in the car." Renaldo was standing by the vehicle and he took some of the bags so they got everything stowed faster. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'm getting cold just looking at you." Renaldo was shaking his head as he went back to where Hank was waiting.

Jason was smirking when he opened Elizabeth's door. He went around to the driver's side and got behind the wheel. Elizabeth immediately put her hand on his arm and frowned. "Because of the damage from the accident I don't feel hot or cold unless it's really extreme. It needs to be well below freezing for me to get a chill."

"Just because you can't feel it doesn't mean you can't damage your skin." Liz didn't want to come off like she was lecturing him. His arm was really cold. "Just please be careful. You don't want to accidentally injure yourself."

"I guess this is where those sweaters will come in handy." Jason said with a sheepish grin. His grandmother also complained about his attire when he showed up to the mansion in shorts last week.

"Yup. Or sweatshirts. There are some thicker ones that are very nice." Liz said putting on her seatbelt. "You can even just leave one in the car. I leave a hoodie in Marshall in case I'm wrong about the weather."

"Marshall?" Jason asked confused.

"My car." Liz said like it was obvious.

"You named your car?" Jason asked starting to grin.

"Of course." Liz just gave him a look. "He's my best bud. Whenever I need him he's always there. Plus he has great taste in music."

"First new car?" Jason was laughing as he guessed.

"That obvious?" Liz was laughing too. "I just got him earlier this year. This is the first car I've ever owned. When I was in high school I drove my Gram's car. When I went off to college I joined a ride sharing program because cars are expensive and I was putting myself through school."

"Your parents didn't help?" Jason found that to be surprising. With them both being doctors, he would think they could help their daughter avoid loans.

"They would have if I asked." Liz said with a shrug. "I got a partial scholarship so it wasn't like I didn't have some assistance. Working while I was in school wasn't a hardship for me. Sarah was the one who needed more help. She didn't get any money for undergraduate or medical school because the programs she got accepted into didn't give out aide." They were so competitive that they rejected more students then they accepted. "So I just told them I was good. They took that to mean I had a full scholarship."

"So you were a good student?" Jason asked taking the turn to the airstrip.

"I was." Liz said with a bright smile. "Graduated number four in my class. Go Falcons! My ruse was working until last year when my parents came for a visit, and Sarah totally outed me."

"How did your parents take that?" He was enjoying learning more about Elizabeth. That she had a big heart was coming through. She would rather work a little harder so that her sister didn't graduate and owe a lot of money.

"They wrote me a check." Liz told him. "I tried not to take it because I'm not in college anymore. Clearly I'm doing okay. However the guilt on their faces was crushing me so I caved."

"How much did you donate to charity?" He asked with a smirk. Her blush said that his guess was dead on.

"Half of it." Liz didn't make a big deal about donating to her favorite causes. "They made me promise not to give any more than that away." Because her parents knew her well. "I'm not going to lie, having the cushion in the bank is nice. It makes me feel good that I don't ever have to look to someone else to take care of me." While if she ever needed assistance Sarah would be there, Liz liked knowing she could stand on her own two feet.

He parked and thought that he was seeing another trait. Independence. It was tempered by the fact that she loved having her sister close. "Are you stubborn?"

"Me?" Liz asked with a look that said never. "Why would you think that? Did my sister say something?"

"Sarah just threatened to hurt me badly if I did anything stupid. I just have a hunch you can be stubborn at times." He said with a grin.

"I'm guessing we are in a it takes one to know one situation." Liz said giving him some sass. Based on some of Lila's stories about the Qs there was no way her grandson wasn't bulldog stubborn on some issues. Just like his grandfather.

"I'm going to refer you to my lawyer." Jason looked over and saw his guys were waiting. "I need to get the luggage loaded." He reached behind him and grabbed his coat before opening his door. Hank was assisting Elizabeth down.

"You can board the plane." Hank informed Ms. Webber as he helped her from the SUV. He was trying not to grin. She was in flats and tiny. Jason was going to have to modify his car to make it easy on her. "Francis and Diane are already on board with their guards."

"Thank you Hank." Liz gave Jason a smile before walking over to the stairs. This wasn't what she had been expecting when Jason mentioned they would be traveling on the company plane. She was thinking of something smaller, that might serve five or six people. Nope, the aircraft in front of her was massive. She wasn't going to be cramped.

"Well hello." Diane was stretched out on one of the couches. "Welcome to the plane."

"I may pout the next time I fly commercial." Liz peeled off her coat and the steward come forward to take it. "Thank you." She told the attendant. "Jason is dragging my many bags to the storage area along with Renaldo and Hank."

"Don't worry. There is plenty of space." Diane started explaining. "I made sure when I bought this aircraft. I need room for the many shoes and outfits I plan to acquire." Much shopping was going to happen.

"I tried to count the number of bags Jason had packed but I didn't get a good look." Liz said taking a seat.

"He will not have a lot of clothes. It's the other guys you want to pay attention to." Diane said with a chuckle. "The men they do business with are a rather vain ostentation of peacocks. I think Francis packed twice as many clothes as I did." Mobsters like to look good the attorney thought to herself.

Jason, Hank, and Renaldo all boarded the plane. "Diane." He greeted his attorney. "Is Francis in the back?"

"He is." Diane said looking him over. "Are you wearing Burberry?" She asked sitting up. She recognized that coat from the fall/winter line. The shorts she wasn't going to comment on. Again.

Jason handed over the outerwear. "It's nice." He said shrugging. "Elizabeth helped me pick it out. Come on guys." Francis would be going over security before they took off.

The ladies watched the guys walk off. "What else did you help him buy?" Diane wanted to know. "That coat is not something I ever imagined Jason would even consider purchasing. Would you be willing to help him shop again?" Diane saw a makeover opportunity.

"Jason was getting fitted for suits and we bumped into one another, he also had a few other things he wanted to get. He asked me for my opinion, I didn't just offer it." Liz wanted that clear. "Yes, I did suggest the coat but he wouldn't have gotten it if he didn't want to." She looked over at the older woman. "As for shopping again, if he asks me to go then sure I would. However I don't have any intention of suggesting clothing that Jason doesn't already have an interest in. He's a big boy he knows what he is, and is not, willing to wear." Liz was going to leave out that most of them shopping together was really thinly veiled flirting.

"Understood." Diane said out loud, what she was thinking was well done. Liz not only made it clear that a makeover wasn't coming, at least not from her, she also didn't answer the question of what was purchased. If Diane wasn't mistaken there was a bit of protectiveness to the response. Lila said last night Jason had been very focused on Elizabeth during the ball. The Quartermaine matriarch had enjoyed watching her grandson.

"Once the guys are done we'll take off?" Liz asked changing the subject.

"We will. While we wait you can tell me about your dress last night, and where you got that shirt you are currently wearing." They were both wearing the exact same pants in the same color. "You can also tell me about your skin care routine. The fact that you aren't wearing a drop of makeup and your skin is flawless must be discussed." The attorney said sitting up so that Liz could join her on the couch.

* * *

"Nice outfit. Please tell me you wore a jacket." Francis asked looking at his partner. Seeing Jason in shorts wasn't that surprising. It was a common look for him when he wasn't working.

"Yes, well part of the day. Diane was impressed by it." Jason said leaning against the back of a chair.

"I'll have to see it." Francis smiled, he was going to guess it was black. "We just finished up." He pointed to Kyle, Sal, and Lee who were his crew for this trip. They were traveling with a full rotation of six guards. When they were all together, like at the reception or business dinners, Renaldo would be in charge. When they were apart then Kyle was in charge of Francis's crew. However they would spend a good part of the trip apart, so how that would work had to be addressed as well. After they took off the guards would gather together for their own review.

"Are you guys done?" Jason wanted to know.

"We are." Francis nodded and sipped his coffee. "Do you need to have a meeting?"

"No. We all live in the Towers so I had a meeting before I left to get Elizabeth." Jason's crew was Renaldo, Chris, and Hank. Chris had come straight to the plane today which was why he had sat in on Francis's meeting.

"Is she nervous about the trip?" Francis was thinking by the time they returned home he would know Elizabeth better. He liked what he knew so far.

"Not that I can see. The nerves might become more apparent when we actually leave the country. I plan on making sure Elizabeth knows she can return home at any point if she feels uncomfortable. I'm pretty sure that won't happen." Jason was confident the trip was going to be great. "Is there anyone coming who we might have issues with?" He didn't have the guest list.

"Sorel, Scully Jr., and Moreno will all be there." Francis let his partner know. "Besides the opening and closing receptions we shouldn't see them. If they start shit it will be a mistake. If Maximus doesn't deal with them, we certainly can." Considering that the person who ran the territory they would all be in was their friend, the other organizations would be begging to disappear if they caused issues.

"Maybe Maximus wanted me to come to get rid of them." Jason said brightly. "I'd be happy to do so." All three had been a pain in the ass for Corelli Morgan at some point. Sorel was the only one that was close though. He had been quiet since Jason took out his second in command and enforcer in one weekend.

Francis just laughed. Now Jason had another possible reason to look forward to Ireland. "Come on. Let's go out to where the ladies are waiting. Kyle please let the pilot know we're ready to go."

"No problem." He said heading to the cockpit.

Walking back into the main cabin Jason pointed to the empty seat next to Elizabeth silently asking if he could join her. She had picked a large love seat and he was hoping she did so that they could sit together.

"Have a seat." Elizabeth smiled at him. She had been planning to let him know he could join her if he went to sit somewhere else. "Are we leaving soon?"

"Kyle went to tell the pilot we are ready. So we should be hearing the his voice with pre-flight information any second now." Jason confirmed for her. "Thank you for coming with me."

"Thank you for the opportunity. I'm looking forward to having you show me around." Elizabeth said just before the pilot started speaking. Their adventure was about to begin.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Happy Mother's Day!

* * *

Chapter 15

"Elizabeth." Jason said in a soft voice. So far this was the best flight of his life.

"Hmm." She said starting to wake up. She blinked the cabin into focus and then looked up at the man she was leaning against. There hadn't been any confusion about the strange surroundings when her eyes opened. She was however feeling a great deal of reluctance about moving.

"Sleep well?" Jason wanted to know. She was beautiful all flushed from being wrapped up in the blanket the steward had placed over her. This close he could see that she wasn't wearing any makeup. Not a look women he dated normally sported. He had one woman who got up earlier than him just to make sure he never saw her barefaced. Their time together ended rather quickly.

"I did. You are warm. If coffee doesn't work out you could make a career out of cuddling." Liz said giving him a sleepy smile and being silly. No one else was close by, so they had some privacy. Francis had taken Diane to the bedroom in the back after she fell asleep. The guards were either at a table across the cabin playing cards, or sleeping as well. Different guys were sleeping then when she stretched out, which meant they probably rested in shifts. "You are even better than my electric blanket."

"Glad I could be of service." Jason gave her a smile. "I would have let you sleep longer, but you said that you wanted to get changed. Although I want to go on record as saying I like this current look." He liked a woman who could relax. When he was off he liked to keep things casual. He lived in shorts when he wasn't in his jeans.

"This is one of my favorite shirts. It's soft, warm, and goes with my jeans or sweats. I have three of them." Liz gave him another peek into her personality.

"All pink?" He was wondering if that was her favorite color.

"Yes. It comes in other colors but the pink was the one that caught my attention. The other shades were too dark." Liz forced herself to sit up.

"Is pink your favorite color?" Jason came right out and asked.

Liz ran her fingers through her hair. She wasn't worried that it looked a fright. Because it was curly it tended to look good when messy. Sarah was totally jealous because her straight hair generally looked a fright after naps. That was why she kept it long enough to put it in a knot at work. "I don't have a favorite color. They are all amazing, by picking a favorite I am just denying myself. Why would I want to do that?" She asked with a growing smile aware that she hadn't answered his question.

"I have a feeling that you are messing with me." Jason said laughing.

"I can't tell you everything about me up front. Where would the mystery be?" Liz said flirting some. She liked this low key simmer they had going on. At some point that would change. It was probably going to leave her scorched. "The big things you need to know now so you don't mess up. Such as my extreme dislike of kale. I hate kale with everything in me. With the heat of a thousand burning suns. I don't think I can make you understand the level of hatred I have going for kale. The small stuff like my favorite color I'm gonna make you work for."

"So I shouldn't use kale in anything?" Jason would store that away. He did like the thought of cooking for her.

"Nope." Liz said folding the blanket. "This is where you tell me what you hate, with that level of intensity. That way I can make sure to avoid it."

Jason gave it some thought. "Stupid people. I tend to like most foods. At least all the ones I've experienced. I've never had kale."

"We are so going to get along. I don't like stupid people either. Also just so you are aware, if you do like kale I won't judge you for that. I'll just make faces as you eat it." Liz said with a sunny smile. His answer did make her laugh though. "Milk or dark chocolate? This needs to be answered before we go any further."

"What about white chocolate?" Jason wanted to know.

"That's not real chocolate, although I do like it in small portions. So?" Liz asked Jason as she handed the blanket to the steward. "Thank you." She told him.

Jason noted that once again she was showing appreciation for what others did for her. It was something Hank had noticed as well. The guard said during the day at the hotel Elizabeth made everyone working feel important. "Milk. I find dark chocolate to be too bitter even when it's mixed in with other things." Jason said with a shrug. "You?"

"I like them both." Liz said getting to her feet, which brought every guy who was awake to theirs. That had her blinking in surprise. "Okay." She said before looking over at Jason. "I prefer dark, unless it's brownies. Then I like milk and semi-sweet blended. I'll have to make you some when we get back home."

"It's a date." Jason liked that she was making plans for when they returned to Port Charles. He was feeling positive about them and apparently so was she.

"I'm going to get changed, and put on some makeup." Liz wasn't going for a full face. Just a bit of color. "Be right back."

"I'll be here." Jason waited until she left.

"Want to sit in while Ms. Webber's getting changed?" Renaldo asked his boss. The guys were having a good time watching Jason with his new lady friend. Even though it was early in their relationship, it was already vastly different from their boss's other interactions with dates.

"Let me get changed first and then I'll come join you." Jason was only in shorts for the flight. He wasn't putting on one of his suits but he did want to wear something more weather appropriate.

* * *

She was standing in what had to be the largest airplane bathroom she'd ever seen in her life. She freshened up first by washing her face and brushing her teeth. She had showered just before Jason picked her up, so that wasn't necessary. Then it was time to do her face. Liz got out what she wanted to use and then pulled out her phone to set the timer. She and Sarah had an ongoing competition that revolved around the five minute makeup challenge. They were due for a rematch, and Liz intended to keep her title.

Bed head really was her friend so she didn't even mess with her locks. Instead she grabbed the outfit that she had selected for her first day in Ireland. She wanted to be warm, but didn't want to overheat because they still had a couple of hours of flight time. With that in mind she picked a lightweight aqua colored short sleeved tee. Her boyfriend jeans went on next. The day she discovered this style of blue jeans was one of the best of her life. No exaggeration. It was almost like they were made just for her.

Finally she pulled on her chocolate brown boots. The shoes had been the hardest part of the whole packing experience. She packed nice sturdy boots that were comfy and would keep her feet warm while they were out. Then she tried to talk herself into bringing one pair of shoes that would go with all her outfits. It didn't happen, which ended up adding an entire bag to what she brought. Hearing Diane say that everyone else had over packed too made Liz feel a lot better.

She turned left and then right giving herself a good look over. Satisfied she cleaned up, shoving everything she had worn onto the plane into the garment bag. Her makeup and brushes went into her tote. She rarely carried purses because they irritated her. Instead she had a wristlet that held all her items and fit into the inside pocket of her coat. Life got even easier when she wore jeans because that meant even more pockets.

When she walked back into the main cabin the steward took her garment bag and she thanked him again. A smile was forming on her face because Jason had changed as well. He was in blue jeans like her, but now he was a wearing a burgundy t-shirt. The color looked amazing against his skin. This wasn't one of the items she had picked out with him, but she very much liked it. The guys once again were on their feet so she walked over to the table.

"Would you like to sit in?" Jason extended the invitation because the guys might not feel comfortable doing so. Diane occasionally joined the crew on poker night, and she was good enough to hold her own. With Elizabeth, because she was new, they might feel odd if they ended up taking her money.

"No, thank you. You're playing Omaha Hold'em and I'm not very good at that. I just mastered Texas Hold'em." Liz explained why she wasn't joining them.

"You play cards." Renaldo hadn't even heard of Omaha Hold'em until Kyle introduced them to the game earlier this year.

"I like to play games, except in relationships." She said with a shrug. "Doctors play a lot of cards. Patrick taught both Sarah and I how to play a bunch of poker variants. She learned so she could sit in on the hospital staff poker nights. I learned so that Sarah would have someone to practice with." Liz told the guys. She could hold her own in most of the games.

"We can switch to something else." Sal offered, he didn't want her sitting on the other side of the cabin alone. Although Jason was probably going to ditch them for her the guard thought with a grin.

"That's not necessary, but thank you. Enjoy your game. I will occupy myself with some reading about Ireland." Liz had downloaded several travel guides and had already gotten through two. Or she could get one of the physical books in her carry on. "Jason you can feel free to stay. I don't want you to think you have to drop everything because I'm on this trip." She could amuse herself. They were traveling with his friends, so it wouldn't be surprising if he wanted to hang out with them at some point.

"I'm going to finish this hand, and then I'll be over." Jason let her know. He had no intention of ignoring her. It didn't have anything to do with being a good host, he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could. "If you want something to eat or drink, just ask the steward."

"I'm good. Thanks." She said before walking back to the loveseat they were sharing.

Jason watched her walk away enjoying the way her jeans were hugging her curves. Turning back to the table he saw that all the guys were smirking at him. He just shook his head at being busted but didn't say anything. That view was totally worth it.

* * *

"Ready to get your first look at Dublin?" Jason asked as the plane rolled to a stop.

"I am." Liz was waiting for the fasten seatbelt sign to go out so that they could get off the plane. "How far from the hotel are we?"

"About twenty minutes or so." Jason unbuckled his seat belt as soon as he was able. "We are about the same amount of time from where Francis and Diane are staying. Today it's just going to be us, so we can go out after getting settled. Tomorrow we'll be having dinner with them as well as Johnny and my cousin Chloe."

"One of the few things I went out to buy was the dress for that dinner." Liz could admit this. "I wanted to wear something from your cousin's line."

"You didn't have to do that." Jason took Elizabeth's coat from the steward and held it open so she could slip it on. When he put his coat on, Francis gave him a grin and a thumbs up.

"Yeah I did." Liz said with a grin. "The dress is flawless. An excuse to purchase it was not to be passed up. I'll be able to wear it for years, so it was money well spent." She had been eyeing it up since they put it in the window.

Renaldo stuck his head into the cabin, the guys had left the plane first, and nodded. Before their bosses could leave the aircraft they wanted to get the luggage loaded up, and have a quick chat with the team Johnny sent over. Now that the cars were ready they could get things moving along.

Francis and Diane left first. Jason explained to Elizabeth that they would wait until his friends pulled off before leaving. Renaldo stuck his head in again, nodding once more. "It's our turn." He said with a hand on her lower back.

"It's an airport!" Liz said with a wide smile. "Wow!" She started laughing. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

Jason was laughing too, because it was funny. "I hate to burst your bubble, but this is all of the airport you will see. Our car is right there."

"A Range Rover." Liz said looking at that large black car. "You guys are all about SUVs."

"They are easier to secure." Jason explained as he held open her door. While you couldn't tell just by looking at it, the entire vehicle was bulletproof including the tire.

"You can drive over here, correct? Because I'm guessng I can't so we could have problems." Liz had indeed checked to see which side of the road they drove on.

"Yeah." Jason said adjusting the mirrors and moving his seat back to account for his long legs. "I'll get us around relatively unscathed. If it makes you feel better driving here is easier than driving in Italy, even with us on the other side of the road." He commented with a slick grin. Italian drivers were much more aggressive. "The big issue in Ireland is driving in the country. I've been stuck behind sheep, and that is not fun. I can teach you how to drive over here if you want. It's not as hard as you think."

"Let me see how I feel as a passenger first." Liz was already feeling odd that she was sitting on the left side of the car and there was no steering wheel in front of her. "I have a feeling that this is going to take a bit of adjusting. Hank can drive here if I need to go out without you, correct?"

"He can." Jason assured her. "While we are driving to the hotel I just want to make it clear that if you want to leave at any point you can. All you have to do is say so, and I'll get you a plane ticket. It's important to me that you know that."

"Thank you." Elizabeth appreciated that he would say that. Right now she didn't foresee a situation where leaving early happened. Just the fact that he was aware that being in another country with him could make her feel vulnerable said he was paying attention to what her needs might be. That put him ahead of some of the other guys she had dated in the past. She settled back in the car and watched as they city went by her window.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 16

"It's an actual castle." Liz said as Jason pulled up to the front of the hotel. "I just thought that the name was a marketing thing. Have you stayed here before?" She asked wrapping her brain around the fact that she was going to be staying in an honest to gosh castle.

"No." Jason replied with a half-smile. "It was recommended to Francis's assistant when the reservations were being made." Phillip could have requested another hotel.

"I'm going to have to take a picture and send it to my sister as proof that I'm the princess of it all. She is convinced that title belongs to her." Liz said with a grin of her own. "Clearly she is wrong." She hadn't looked their accommodations up when Jason forwarded the information. All Liz did was send a message to Sarah.

"Obviously." Jason was already having a great trip. "Let's go check out your royal lodgings."

Liz hesitated as she reached for the door and looked at him. "I probably should have asked this before now. I really don't know how I didn't. I mean I knew I was coming to Ireland with you. I asked about the flight, about the itinerary, and about the hotel itself. So I don't understand how I could have possibly overlooked asking you what could be the most important question of the trip." She said rambling.

"Wow." Jason just blinked at not only the rapid flow of words, but at how much she managed to say before running out of air. She was nervous, he got that much although he wasn't sure why he was able to pick up on that. While it was true that he had a great amount of skill at reading body language other than the ramble there weren't any other signs of tension.

"Sorry." Liz said turning pink. "Nerves just hit."

"I got that." Jason said not moving despite the fact that the guys were standing by the door waiting. "Can I ask why?"

"Are we sharing a room?" Liz wanted to know. Yes, she totally wanted to jump Jason because he was hot. They were both single adults so she was allowed to indulge that desire if she wanted. At the same time she wanted some say in when and how that jumping took place.

"No." Jason shook his head and mentally kicked himself. He should have told her that before now. "We have adjacent rooms. I believe there is a door that attaches them, with locks on both sides. Once you engage your lock I can't open it from my side. I wanted you close, but I also wanted us to each have our own space. If you change rooms it will be your decision, not mine." He was placing the power of how fast they moved in her hands.

"It will be our decision. We're in this together." Liz wasn't looking to be in charge. She wanted a partner when in a relationship.

"Yes." Jason got what she was saying. "We are in this together. Ready?"

"I am, we've kept the guys waiting long enough." Liz said turning and waving at Renaldo and Hank. Jason opened the door and she stepped out. "He was nervous, and I needed a minute to assure him that he was safe with me." She told the guys.

Renaldo managed not to laugh, just barely. Hank lost the fight. Chris was inside checking them in, so he missed the joke.

With the bags loaded up they headed to the elevators. They were on the top floor of one of the wings and as their bellman took them up to their rooms he gave them a little history on the castle. Namely that it was built by the Normans around the year 1172. That information left Liz amazed. They were staying in a piece of history.

Jason insisted that Elizabeth be shown to her room first after the staff member pointed out where everyone was located. Jason's room, the King Suite, was to her right and at the end of the hall. The guys were in Jr. Suites, and their rooms were to her left. Between the five of them they had all the suites on this level. It didn't escape her notice that the guys were pretty much surrounding her. She was going to stay safe on this trip that was for sure.

"Should I knock when I'm ready to go out? Or would you like to call me when you are ready?" Jason wanted to know before he went to check out his space for the trip.

"You can knock." Liz answered as she took her room key. "I'm not getting changed. I want to hang up my dresses, I will do the bulk of my unpacking later." She was excited to see the area where they were staying.

"About twenty minutes?" Jason asked her smiling.

"Perfect." Liz smiled and waved at the guys as she followed the bellman into her personal space. She noticed that Hank stood just insode the doorway and when the hotel employee left he gave her a nod before closing the door. Yeah, she was going to be well protected during her time overseas.

* * *

"Hi." Liz opened the door while grabbing her coat.

"May I come in?" Jason wanted to know.

"Sure." She stepped back and he moved past her into the sitting area of the room. "This room is stunning. I have a four poster bed, with curtains." She had of course taken loads of pictures.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to call down and request it. Incidentals are covered." Jason reminded her. That she liked the room relaxed him. "Before we head out I wanted to go over some security procedures we didn't discuss back home." He pointed to the chairs silently asking her to sit. "First you need these numbers." He handed her a business card. "Hank, Renaldo, and Chris. Please put those in your phone. If you plan on leaving your room please inform Hank. Even within the hotel he'll be with you." They were sharing the place with a lot of strangers.

"Do I wait for him to knock after I call?" Liz asked as she put the numbers in her device.

"Yes." Jason didn't want to scare Elizabeth, there were just precautions that needed to be taken. "Do you have GPS?"

She nodded going to her settings. "Should I activate it?" She didn't bother with it normally.

"Yes, please. Then I'd like you call this number." When she indicated she was ready he rattled off Spinelli's phone number. "Spin is our tech guy, he's going to link up with your phone. Please make sure you have it with you at all times."

Liz nodded again as the other line rang. She had her phone on speaker. When a chipper male voice answered Jason gave out some instructions. Not even ten minutes later the call was done. "That's so you can find me if necessary."

"It won't be necessary." Jason promised her. It was a promise he intended to keep. "I don't leave the safety of the people I care about to chance. I'd rather be extra vigilant than miss a step."

"Are some of your colleagues staying in this hotel too?" Liz figured Hank would know who she needed to avoid.

"No. Johnny made sure we would be alone. I think he was worried about me not playing well with others." The blonde mob boss said with a smirk. "I have been told I can be hard to get along with."

"I'm not having any issues so far." Liz was smart enough to get that he would be different with the people on the business side of his life than with her. She was also thinking she would get a glimpse of that when they were at the receptions. Diane said a good number of business folks would be at those dinners, which meant there would be people Jason didn't like. "What else do I need to know?"

"Stay with the group when out." Jason said grinning. "Wondering off spreads out the security crew."

"Do I need to buddy up?" Liz asked grinning too. That made sense.

"I'd be happy to hold your hand. Just to keep you from wondering off." Jason added at the last minute.

"Of course. Just for that reason." Liz replied with a slow smile. "That's awfully nice of you."

"Any questions just ask. I'm sure I'm forgetting to cover something. I don't normally travel with anyone. Especially not someone I want to keep safe." He shared, letting her in a little more.

"I promise that I won't make you want to leave me behind." She told him as they both stood. He helped her into her coat and they joined the guys in the hall. "So where are we off to?"

"No clue. What interests you?" Jason asked his companion. "I tend to hit up the museums."

"I love a good art museum." Liz said grinning. "I'm sure there is one somewhere in this country." She said being cheeky.

"I'm sure as well. I've never been to any of them though. I tend to stick to history museums." Jason explained as they stepped off the elevator.

"Not an art fan?" Liz didn't demand that the man in her life be into art. It was one of her passions, and something she would have no problem indulging on her own. It was when they tried to keep her from enjoying her art, and other artists' creations, that she got irritated.

"I can't see two dimensional images." Jason put his hand on Elizabeth's arm to stop her forward progress. Renaldo and Chris kept going, but Hank stopped as well. "Because of the car accident. We can still go to any art museum you like though. I can see the colors." He wasn't going to ask her to miss out on Irish art, but he wasn't going to lie about being able to see it either.

Liz nodded thinking about what he said. Modern art, especially Jackson Pollack and his peers, or abstracts would more than likely appeal to Jason. If they did explore the other styles of art she would be happy to explain the images to him. It might not work, but she would be willing to give it a go if he was. "Why did we stop?" She would discuss her idea when they were alone.

"The guys are getting the cars. I don't make it a habit to just stand around outside." Jason explained as his phone vibrated. "We can go now." He had no doubt that that the staff had been informed they were VIP guests, during their stay they wouldn't have to wait for much.

* * *

"Do you always drive yourself?" Elizabeth wanted to know when they were in the car.

"Usually. I'm not a very good passenger." Jason said let her know. "Which means I will want to drive when we are together."

"Do you get motion sick?" Liz asked looking over at him.

"No." Jason pulled out with the guys behind him. He would pick the first location they visited since Elizabeth didn't express a preference.

"Then don't expect to get your way all the time." She let him know. "I like driving too." May as well start working things out now. In her experience the little things could tank a relationship faster than some of the bigger issues like money. If someone had a habit you just couldn't live with, and they wouldn't even entertain the idea of compromise, then there was no chance of things working no matter how hard you tried.

Jason had been put on notice. The current topic was driving, but he was smart enough to understand that there was a bigger issue in play. Elizabeth was letting him know she had no intention of just bowing down to him. Her opinions and feelings counted just as much as his did. "If we take my car, I'll drive. If we take yours then you can drive." He suggested looking over quickly before focusing on the road again.

"Is this a trick?" Elizabeth wanted to know. "Lip service will not be tolerated. I keep my word when I give it, so I'm holding you to that same standard."

"No lip service." Jason replied grinning. He loved that she could hold her own in their conversations. She gave him respect and demanded it in return. "We can take your car sometimes when we go out. I'm going to want to have some upgrades done to it." He had to be in a secure vehicle. There was no getting around that.

"That won't be a problem. When we get home I'll drop the car off to wherever it needs to go for the work." Liz was asking him for something, so in turn she would bend too. From their two dates and the beginning of this trip she was seeing that security would always be a consideration for Jason. Since she wanted to be in his life, his safety needed to be a consideration for her as well.

"I'll cover the cost since I'm the reason the work is being done." Jason felt that was only fair.

"Okay." Liz was curious about what was going to be happen to her car, but not enough to ask right now. She would save that for when they got back home.

* * *

Having checked the weather and seeing it was going to be colder tomorrow than today Jason opted to make their first outing in Ireland the Dublin Zoo. Something a lot of folks didn't know about him was that he was a very big animal lover. It was a goal of his to go on safari and see some wildlife in their natural habitats. "Let me know if you get cold."

"I should be fine." Liz replied as they walked into the zoo. "It's actually warmer here than back home." It still was on the cold side though.

"What is your favorite animal, we can start there." Jason was reviewing the map.

"Manatees." Liz said smiling wide. "They are so freaking cute."

"Manatees? Aren't they called sea cows?" Jason remembered seeing a program on them.

"Yes, but they are cuter than cows. I've never actually seen one in person before, but it's on my bucket list." The closest one to New York was in Ohio and she was thinking of taking a trip to the Columbus Zoo to go see them. "They probably don't have any here."

"No, they don't." Jason confirmed showing her the list of animals which was quiet extensive. "What else do you like?"

"They have sloths." Liz pointed to the enclosure. "Can we go see them? They are another animal I really like. What do you guys think?" She turned and asked the guards. "What?" She asked at the odd look they were giving her.

"We don't get a vote on what you do." Hank took it since she was his charge. "You go, we follow." He explained how it worked.

"I'm not going to just drag you around the zoo. That's rude." Liz said with a shrug. "Besides you could have animals you don't like or are allergic too. I had a friend in college who sneezed every time we went into the big cat house at the PC Zoo. I had another friend whose skin would crawl for hours after being in the insect house. So my question was a valid one. Don't argue, you won't win." She let them know. "Sloths?"

"Sloths." Jason was trying not to laugh. Watching her with the guys was going to be hilarious. He generally consulted Renaldo for things like where to get lunch since they both would be eating, but not much else. Off the top of his head Jason couldn't think of a single lady that took into account their guards opinion on matters. Not even Diane and she gave the guys the utmost respect. "Right guys?"

"Right." Renaldo answered this time. When Jason and Ms. Webber were a little bit in front of them he turned to Hank. "Good luck. I have a feeling she's about to rewrite the rule book." But not in a bad way.

"This is going to be interesting for sure." Hank had no idea what to expect, and he was guessing his boss didn't either.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 17

Abby put her purse in the bottom drawer of her desk and took a seat. She was on her own until her boss returned, which wasn't a problem. She didn't need to be watched every minute of the day. The attorney expected her staff to not need to have their hands held, and Abby more than met that standard. She was going to make sure that Diane didn't have to look very far to fill this spot if Gina decided to stay home with her baby. At least until Jason proposed.

Just like on a typical morning the first thing Abby did was check messages. Anything urgent, and law related, would be sent down to Claire to be dealt with. Everything else Abby should be able to handle on her own. It would mostly be correspondence that Diane already dictated her responses to. All that was needed was to type them up and send them out. Other than that it was answering the phone and holding down the fort. It was going to be an easy week.

A quick check of the email showed nothing in the urgent category, which meant now was a good time to get tea. She didn't like coffee, but wouldn't mind if Jason drank it. The reception area had one of those single serve machines but all the flavors she liked were gone. So a trip to the break room to grab some needed to happen. When she walked in a couple of the girls from the pool were chatting and she gave them a smile but didn't stop. Abby was reaching for her choice of beverage when she heard Jason's name so she slowed down to hear what her co-workers were talking about.

"He looked amazing in that tuxedo." The one said with a sly grin. "I pretty much stared at him the entire night from my seat across the room, which was fine because I didn't go with anyone. The view had my heart rate jumping."

"If I had known Jason Morgan was actually going to put in an appearance at the Nurses' Ball this year I would have taken up my supervisor on the offer of a free ticket. Who could have guessed that, he never shows up." The second woman said. Miller and Walsh always bought multiple tables and anyone who wanted to go, could. "I completely missed out. Now I'll have to wait for him to need Diane for some reason and hope I can catch a glimpse of him in the hall."

"Too bad he never gives us notice when he's coming in. I would totally dress to catch his attention." The first one said laughing. "Not that I stand a chance. The women he dates are stunning."

Having heard enough Abby went back to the office, put the pods in the carousel, and then sat behind her desk. The tea could wait. They had an account with every major paper in the area because Diane wanted to know what public opinion on Jason was, especially if they were going to court. Abby logged into the Herald and typed in Nurses' Ball. If Jason did go he was going to be in the paper.

It took four clicks but an image of him in his tuxedo finally filled her screen. "Whoa momma. Damn." Abby actually fanned herself. "I cannot believe I missed that to go to my stupid friend's wedding. The bitch will be divorced in six months anyway." She muttered to herself as she got out her personal flash drive and downloaded the picture to her collection.

Scrolling through the images from the night netted her five more photos. That was pretty good because Abby knew he hadn't stopped for the photographers. In two of those pictures he was with other people so before she could digitally insert herself into the image she would need to remove his grandmother, and whoever the brunette woman was. Abby didn't really pay much attention to her name after it became clear she worked for the Quartermaine charitable foundation. Although she did look familiar for some reason.

The next time she saw Jason, she could ask how he enjoyed the gala. It would be a good starting point for a conversation. She was sure after that first talk he would want to speak with her again. The chemistry between them was not something he was going to be able to ignore.

Since Diane was out of the country Abby was going to have to figure out how she could bump into Jason. Of course the coffee house was always a good place, or maybe Kelly's. Tonight she would go to Jake's and hang out. Jason usually was in there to shoot pool a couple of times a week. Once they became a couple he was going to have to stop that. She wasn't going to have some bar skank hit on her man. He could play pool at home, she wouldn't even mind if he invited his friends over. Hosting their friends and business associates would probably happen often. She was ready to fill that role. With that settled it was time to get down to work.

* * *

"That was so much fun." Liz said as they walked out of the Dublin Zoo. "The last zoo I visited was in Canada, with Sarah." Elizabeth hadn't ever been to a zoo, or aquarium, with someone she was dating. Today had been wonderful. It was nice to share her love of animals with Jason.

"How did this one stack up?" Jason wanted to know. They were holding hands, their fingers had been linked almost the entire time they were in the zoo.

"I don't think I could say which one was better. There were animals here that weren't in Toronto and vice versa." Liz said trying to be fair. They had stopped in Toronto after visiting their friend in PEI. She and Sarah only stayed one weekend, and Liz was hoping to go back again at some point. "I do like that both zoos are involved in conservation programs. I have a membership at the Port Charles Zoo because they also do conservation work and I want to support that." Of course back home they didn't have a zoo this large, but the space was lovely.

"What was your favorite animal at the Toronto Zoo?" Jason wanted to know.

"The pandas. Hands down. I'd seen them in person before at the zoo in D.C., but I was still grinning like mad." She said laughing at herself. "I also bought way too much panda swag. Shirts, sweatshirts, mugs, magnets. I went overboard, but I regret nothing." She flashed him a smile as they approached the car. It was already running because Jason used the remote to start it. "Where to now?" She asked buckling up. "If you need some space at any point during the trip just say so." She didn't want to crowd him.

"I don't see that happening." Jason was finding that he was greedy when it came to the time they spent together. He wanted as much as he could get. "At some point we will be apart." He was thinking of his meeting with the Don. "Most of the trip we'll be together. Assuming I don't get on your nerves. So I'll extend the same invitation to you. If you need space speak up." It was his turn to flash a grin. Before he pulled out of the space his phone buzzed. "I need to check that." With them away from the territory he had to make sure his guys could reach him.

"No problem." Liz knew this was a working trip for him.

"Francis and Diane are going to tea, they have invited us along." Jason would let Elizabeth make the decision.

"Do you mind?" Liz figured they wouldn't see a whole lot of the other couple, so some socializing now was fine.

"Not at all. Tea here is an art. The place we are going is practically a national institution. Wall & Keogh has blends you won't find anywhere else in the city." Jason wasn't a big tea fan, but he knew about it because Corelli Morgan imported it. Both loose and bagged.

"Is this where you guys get your stock from?" Liz didn't drink tea all the time but when Lila served it Elizabeth took the opportunity to learn about what they were drinking. At the mansion when they had formal tea they had a different blend each time, and it was served in a different tea pot. Lila had an extensive collection some of which were family heirlooms.

"No, we get it directly from the growers." Jason explained before looking over at Renaldo. The guard nodded indicating he knew where they were going. "I know about the shop through Johnny."

"We should pick up some tea for Lila while we are there." Liz thought that would be a wonderful gift.

"Good idea." Jason didn't really do souvenir shopping when he traveled, but he always brought his grandmother something. He didn't bring tea though.

"Just so you aware, I don't see me needing space. I'm enjoying our time together." Liz let him know.

Jason just had to smile at that. Feeling good he pulled from the space and they headed into the city.

* * *

"Today was amazing." Liz smiled at Jason as they took the elevator up to their floor. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jason had to answer her smile with one of his own. This was probably the most relaxed date he'd ever been on. A trip to the zoo and then out to tea. He was used to women who wanted to go out to clubs or fancy restaurants. If he had even suggested the zoo to the last women he had dated she would have been less than pleased. "What would you like to do for dinner?" They stepped off the lift and turned towards their end of the hall. The guys would watch to make sure they got in okay.

"That's a good question. This is technically date number three and if we were back home I'd probably invite you to my place to eat." Liz said mulling it over. "Are they going to stand there as long as we are in the hall?" She and Jason were in front of her room.

"Yes." Jason looked at the guys and then back to his girlfriend. "How about room service? We can eat in my room." He suggested.

"Okay." Liz was fine with that. She was betting there would be multiple occasions where they were out during this trip. Time where she didn't have to share Jason would be nice. "Let me freshen up some." She wasn't going to change clothes, but did want to put her hair down. It was windy out and she had resorted to braiding it at the zoo.

"Knock on the door between our rooms when you are ready." Jason watched while she went into her suite before entering his. Tonight over dinner he was hoping to make it official that they were dating. He was also thinking this would be a good time to lay some ground rules for the relationship. From his own experience he had learned that being clear up front helped to avoid aggravation down the line. In fact once he started stating what he expected from the ladies in his life; that was when he realized he was dating the wrong type of women. Jason grinned when it occurred to him that streak was over.

* * *

In her room Liz hung up her coat and headed straight for the bathroom. The first thing she did was brush her teeth. Fresh breath was a must in case kissing took place. Before she tackled her hair she looked over her makeup. It was holding up well. For work she would bump it up replacing the moisturizer with concealer and foundation. She would also add eye shadow into the mix. For date night she went one level higher doing a full face with contour and highlights. In her opinion a full face of makeup was not needed day to day.

Rummaging through her bag she removed some blotting paper and went over her t-zone. That was really all she needed so she moved onto hair. At the zoo she had gotten a scrunchie and some otter hair pins because they too cute to pass up. With her hair in a braid all day it was really curly when she took it down and she smoothed it a bit until she was left with large waves. Satisfied with the final look she headed back into the main part of the suite.

Sitting in one of the soft armchairs she dialed her sister's number. Normally there would be a fifty-fifty chance that this call would go to voicemail, but Sarah was off today so reaching her should happen. The phone on the other end of the line rang and then her sister was yelling in her ear.

"You're staying in a freaking castle!" Sarah shouted letting her inner little girl come out. "That is so cool!"

Liz just laughed as her sister gushed. "When Patrick brings you over make sure you stay here." She said once the giggles passed. Ireland was also on Sarah's bucket list. They had spent many a late night dreaming of the places they would visit. Not surprisingly a lot of locations overlapped.

"The room looks amazing, and that bed!" Sarah had went through all the pictures Liz emailed after their arrival. The doctor had smiled wider with each image that arrived. She was looking forward to getting more pictures. Her sister wouldn't constantly share, because her time was better spent, but Sarah knew Liz would send more glimpses of Ireland. "So are you guys sharing that bed right out of a fairy tale?"

"No." Liz didn't feel like her sister was prying. She knew Sarah was still nervous on some level about the trip. She couldn't help her big sister protective tendencies. "Jason has his own room, which I am welcome to move into before the trip is over if we both feel that is right. If I don't move into his room then that's fine too." She took a deep breath. "Having said that I totally want to jump him."

Sarah was grinning from ear to ear. "You will know when the time is right. One date or ten. No judgement here, which I hope you know. I just want you to be happy." She also paused. "Now, that was the mature big sister answer." A grin spread across her face. "Now the friend comment, girl you need to ride him till neither one of you can walk straight."

Liz laughed so hard she started to snort. That her sister would say something like that wasn't at all surprising. In fact it took her a few minutes before she could speak again. "You are so bad." She was wiping her eyes. "We are having dinner in his suite tonight, and I'm hoping that we can use the time to lay the foundation for what we want going forward."

"Good. I remember having that moment with Patrick. It's an important talk." Sarah leaned back in her chair. She hoped that Jason was her sister's other half. Liz deserved to be happy. Sarah could already see the difference in how he made her sister feel, versus other guys Liz had dated. "Is he waiting for you now?"

"Yeah, so I'm going to abandon you for the hot guy I came to Ireland with." Liz told her sister.

"That's fine. I've abandoned you for the hot guy I married many times." Sarah said being chipper. "Okay, get me a souvenir. Make a list of all the places I must see. Most importantly have fun." She couldn't wait to see the pictures Liz took. "I love you."

"Yes to all three." Liz promised grinning. "I love you too. I'll check in again in a few days." She hung up the phone before walking over and checking her reflection one last time. Satisfied she opened the door in her room and knocked on the one to his.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	18. Chapter 18

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 18

When he opened the door his first thought was that she didn't change her clothes. He really liked that. It showed a level of comfort with herself that he appreciated. He also noted that she didn't add more makeup to her face, another thing he really liked. All he did was brush his teeth, and check to see if he should shave. A woman who matched his level of personal maintenance was a fantastic thing.

"Come in." Jason invited her into his suite. Standing in the doorway he could see into hers. While she had a good amount of space, his room was easily twice the size of the one Elizabeth was in.

"I called my sister before coming over. We needed to fangirl over the hotel and the furniture in my room." She smiled as she explained what took her so long. His suite was lavish, that was the only word for it. The smile on her face got wider as she spotted the pool table. Hopefully a lesson could take place while they were here. "I was telling her that when Patrick brings her they should stay here."

"Are you the advance team?" Jason asked as he followed her deeper in the suite. He left the door between their rooms open, so that she could leave at any point if she wanted to.

"Yes, I am." Liz took a seat on the couch and leaned back. "She acted as a scout for Germany where our grandmother's family is from. Sarah and Patrick went there on their honeymoon. They went to Switzerland too."

"What was her report?" Jason joined Elizabeth on the couch. He could have opted to sit closer to the arm, but didn't. She was sitting in the middle and he took that to mean she wanted him next to her.

"That I would like both locations, but that Switzerland is going to be my favorite between the two." Liz had moved the country up on her bucket list after that review.

"Because of the chocolate?" Jason asked grinning. The chocolate scone in the case at the tea shop had immediately snagged her attention. It eventually lost out to a slice of chocolate cake.

"You have been paying attention." Liz said laughing. "She brought me a selection back and I made the truffles last as long as I could. I may have cried after eating the last one." She had no problem admitting that.

"So for Christmas that would be a good gift?" Jason sucked at buying presents so any assistance he could get he took. It helped that he didn't have many people to get gifts for. Most of the adults in his life didn't need anything. "If you celebrate the holiday."

"I love Christmas. Everything about it. The decorations, the music, and yes the cookies. I really love giving gifts, even more than I like getting them. There is something so fulfilling about finding the perfect thing to let the people in your life know you care about them. It's the only time of the year I enjoy shopping. Although I make sure to be done well before Christmas Eve." Liz was already compiling her list of what she wanted to buy for whom. Next year she could purchase baby items and that was super exciting. "Do you celebrate?"

"Not really." Jason leaned against the couch and put his arm across the back. His fingers were close to her hair and he was fighting an internal battle about touching it. "I don't have much of a reason to do so. I go to the brunch at the mansion on Christmas Day, but that's about the extent of things." He paused for a moment. "I also go to Christmas Eve service at church."

"Where?" Liz never missed that mass. "And which one? I'm a fan of the midnight mass at Queen of Angels."

"Another place where we could have bumped into one another but didn't." Jason was starting to come around to her way thinking that they weren't supposed to be together until now. He wouldn't have been ready for her without taking some time to grow up, so he owed the universe one for its timing. "I attend the midnight mass as well."

"It tends to be a popular service so it's not surprising we wouldn't have seen one another there. I sit up front and I'm guessing you don't." She had noticed that he wasn't comfortable having his back to a crowded room.

"I sit in the back. In the last row of pews." Jason nodded because she had been correct in her assumption.

"I could sit in the back." Liz had no problem compromising here. "Maybe this year we can go together." She just put it out there.

"I'd like that." Jason gave up the fight and let his fingers glide over her hair. It was like touching silk. "Before dinner comes I thought we could talk about us."

"What about us would you like to discuss?" Liz turned slightly so that their knees were touching. She could feel his fingers in her hair and when his thumb brushed against the back of her neck she shivered slightly.

"I want to make it official that we are dating." Jason explained looking into her deep blue eyes. "This isn't something I want ending when we return to Port Charles. I can already see that what we have is different from anything I've experienced before. It's special." He stopped because he was starting to feel a little frustrated at his inability to find the right words. Generally if he had to say something important he practiced, but that hadn't been an option here.

Liz covered his free hand with hers and smiled at him. She could see him tensing, and again let her intuition guide her. He wasn't nervous. If she had to pick an emotion she would say irritation, not with her but with himself. At the concern he wasn't going to get across what he wanted her to know. Again the thought that someone had hurt him badly went through her brain.

"It is special. I think that's a perfect way to describe it." Elizabeth wasn't patronizing him. Special did suit the growing relationship. "It's also unexpected and right. I want to protect what we have, while at the same time I want to nurture it so that it flourishes."

Jason nodded because it was clear Elizabeth was feeling it too. They had just shared one complete thought between them. She hadn't finished his sentence, like Lila did with Edward. However it was evident by what they both said that they were on the same wavelength already. "I'd like for you to be my girlfriend, not just someone I'm seeing." To Jason there was a difference. He had gone out with quite a few women, but he only had a relationship with a couple of them.

"I'd very much like to be your girlfriend." Liz didn't hesitate to respond. If they kept up this high level of communication then a good portion of the guesswork that could plague a relationship would be eliminated. Of course there would be times where they weren't on the same page like they were right now. Or times where there would be things they couldn't talk about, mainly his work, but they were setting a good standard.

"What do you need from me to make this work?" Jason wanted to kiss her, but he felt that it was necessary to get through this talk first. Not that they wouldn't talk again. He was assuming that for the duration of their relationship they would have these discussions. For his part he was thinking what they were starting was going to last a long time. If he was really lucky it would last a lifetime.

"You not being a controlling abusive jerk who cheats on me takes care of most of my needs." Liz covered the wrist of the hand that was touching her hair and gave him a small smile. "I know I joke about the omelet pan incident, but watching my friend go through that was scary. It made me reevaluate what I was willing to accept in a relationship. I need respect and honesty to be the basis for what we are building. They are essential. That's a two way street by the way. I'm not asking you for something I don't intend to return."

"I have no problem with that. I've never cheated on a girlfriend, I don't intend to start now. I won't ever hit you, or abuse you in any other way. We already covered my feelings of possessiveness." He gave her a quick grin. "I don't see those changing. From you I need patience. More than anything. My life can be trying at times, down right painful at others. I get arrested, I've been shot." He was laying it all on the line. "I can guarantee that first one will happen again. I'm hoping the second one doesn't."

"But you can't promise me." Liz was going into this with her eyes wide open, still she appreciated that he wasn't whitewashing anything.

"No I can't. I also can't promise that you won't become a target because of me. That extends to any children that might be in our future." Jason knew other family heads who had family members kidnapped and even killed. Maximus cracked down hard on that behavior so it didn't take place much anymore, but from time to time someone still went there. "I can promise that your safety will always be a priority."

"That's all I need." Liz let him know. Again she wasn't wearing rose colored glasses, but she was measuring what he said against life in general. Her parents worked in a village ravaged by war. Every day they saw the evil things people did to one another. Violence and bad behavior wasn't something the world Jason moved in had a monopoly on. "I also believe you." She could see the truth in his eyes. He would do everything in his power to keep her safe.

The trust she was extending was everything. "If you are comfortable with him I'll leave Hank with you." Jason would call Marco back in the states and tell him the senior guard's assignment was now permanent.

"So far it's going well." Liz said giving him a small shrug. "Check back with me in a few weeks. Can I ask you to check in with him as well? I might just annoy the hell out of him." She said laughing. "I'd rather not have guard who wants me to be taken." She was joking. "Seriously though, he seems nice."

"I will check in with him." Jason already knew that Hank wouldn't complain about the assignment. The blonde mob boss also knew that his grandmother wouldn't object to having the guard in the building.

"Anything else?" Liz was enjoying the talk, but she was also looking forward to the kissing she knew was coming.

"One other thing." Jason was a little nervous about this. It was something he'd never done before in a relationship, but he wanted this more than he could say. Which was kind of surprising to him. It also tied into that possessiveness he was feeling. "I'd like you to wear my ring."

That kind of surprised her, but in a way it didn't. The alpha male in Jason would want to proclaim to everyone that she was his. So now she had to ask herself how she felt about that. "I've never had a guy give me a piece of jewelry before. Gifts in general were rare because I can get anything I want on my own." She said still thinking on it. No doubt whatever he got would be eye catching, and expensive.

"I like the thought of being the first. Since we are being honest, you'll be the first woman I've given a ring to. Something else I like knowing." His blue eyes were on hers and he saw how that statement warmed her. She wasn't just another woman he was marking time with. "Are you worried people will think you are with me because I'm giving you things?" Jason wanted to know. Some might think it was early in the relationship for such a big gesture. Jason would be happy to tell them where they could store that opinion.

"I don't care what people think of me." Liz didn't have enough energy to play that game. "We know the truth, no one else gets a say in what we have."

"No, they don't." He liked that she was strong enough to feel that way.

"I'll wear your ring." Liz would like to have reminder that he cared for her. "I'd like you to pick it, without input from me. I'm a size six and a half."

"Is this a test?" Jason wanted to know.

"Nope. I was serious when I said I don't play games in relationships. I want this to be from you to me." Liz wanted to see where his heart took him.

"Speak up if you don't like it." Jason knew squat about ring, but he thought he would do fine.

"Deal." Liz shifted again so that they were closer still. "Is there anything else we should discuss?"

"Nothing is coming to mind at the moment." Jason's eyes moved from hers down to her lips. Right now all he could think about was feeling the softness of her mouth against his again. She initiated the first kiss, so he wanted to initiate the second.

"Good." Liz was ready to spend some time on the physical side of their relationship. She didn't think they would be having sex this evening, but some time learning about one another's body could certainly happen.

"Yeah." Jason responded before dipping his head and capturing her mouth with his. The softness of her lips was once again the first thing to register. He moaned and it pulled an answering call from her. With a swipe of his tongue across her plump lower lip he silently asked for more. He request was instantly granted as she opened to him. She was minty, but under that was her own personal sweetness.

Wanting to be closer still Liz wrapped her arms around Jason's neck bringing them flush. He was warm, she noted that on the plane and it still held true. Her fingers speared into his hair and the soft texture was nice under her hand. The hand that was cupping her check moved down and his arms came around her holding her tight. It was a feeling she was very much enjoying.

Jason pulled his mouth back to take in air. "Okay?" He also wanted to check in. Hurting her wasn't even an option; that was another new feeling she was bringing out in him. He was feeling protective. A guy should feel that way about his girl so that was something else he wouldn't be reining in.

"Fantastic." Liz assured him with a smile.

Her lips were swollen from his mouth, and it was a sexy look. "Let's order dinner." She gave him a surprised look which had him chuckling. "If we order now the food will be here in about thirty minutes. We can spend the time while waiting here on the couch enjoying one another. After dinner I'm willing to come back over here to do more kissing. If you want." He was trying to make it clear this wasn't just about sex.

Liz's smile turned a bit naughty. "Is this your way of saying I'm too much for you handle in one sitting?" She got what he was doing. It was nice to have a guy who looked out for you. She didn't need kid gloves, but they had time for her to explain that.

He hadn't expected her to say that and he laughed out loud. "That's is exactly what I'm saying."

"Okay then. Let's pick out some food." She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss that was supposed to be short, but his hand on the back of her head extended it. Opening her arms she moved back and watched him walk over to get the menu. Jason Morgan was going to be the love of her life, she just knew it.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Guest: I need your name or user ID to put with your story request/slash idea about Jason/Liz/Jake. Thanks

* * *

Chapter 19

Sitting up in bed she stretched and grinned. Liz had been correct in that she would not be spending the night in Jason's room. The time spent with him last evening had been wonderful. The conversation that they had was important, and she liked having a guy she could talk to. Only once in college had she gone for looks over substance. The few dates they had gone on had been painful to a degree she didn't know existed.

The kissing before and after dinner had been even better. Being that close to him was something she was looking forward to experiencing again, hopefully soon. She had been out of the dating pool for almost seven months. The length of her break hadn't been intentional on her part. There just were no guys that she clicked with. Having a man in her life hadn't been one of her goals, if it happened that was fantastic. If it didn't she could have happily gone about life with no issue. She was happy she waited. Also it was nice to know that everything still worked, last night time with Jason let Liz know her systems were firing on all cylinders. That had her laughing.

The man's lips were lethal. Kissing him was going to be a pleasure that hopefully she got to indulge in often. He certainly seemed to be enjoying himself. His body's reaction said that he was enjoying himself as well. She was looking forward to getting her hands involved in the next make out session. His hands too.

Now it was time to get her day started.

After the reservations were set up Liz had gotten several emails from Phillip. The purpose of them was to make sure any special needs that she had were met. The list of must haves for travel in terms of amenities was practically nonexistent. Being a diva was too much work. The only request Liz had was a personal trainer for morning workouts, if possible. Exercising wasn't high on her list of things she was anxious to do, but it had to happen. Otherwise she wouldn't be able to fit into all the clothes she bought, because she really enjoyed eating.

Throwing back the covers she got out of bed and grabbed her phone. Calling another room this early in the morning just seemed rude, but going downstairs alone was against the rules. Phillip assured Liz that the appointment had been put on Hank's calendar. So that meant he should be up. She sent a text and before she even finished dressing her guard replied that he was awake and ready to go.

She donned her pink shorts and black top before putting on her black sneakers. Dressing for the gym wasn't about looking pretty, at the same time she was a girl. One who liked color, so her workout gear reflected that. Ready she headed out. They agreed to meet at the elevator and she wasn't surprised that he was already there when she arrived. She was guessing he got there early enough to watch her walk down the hall. "Good morning." Liz said with a grin.

"Morning." Hank was dressed to work out as well. He would make sure to keep her in his line of vision while not crowding her. Phillip had forwarded Ms. Webber's request for a personal trainer, and why she needed him. The email made the guard grin as he wondered if he boss knew this information. Hank didn't say anything because it wasn't his job to tell his boss things about his girlfriend. "How long have you been kick boxing?"

"For about five years now." Liz answered with a grin. "I took a class for my P.E. requirement during my senior year in college, and fell in love with how it made me feel. Exercise isn't my favorite thing so I am all for burning a lot of calories in one workout session." Kick boxing did just that. "Back home I go to the gym over on Fourth Street a few times a week. Will that be a problem?" She liked her trainer and the fact that the facility offered classes throughout the day and evening. During the week she tended to go after work, but on her days off she liked to go the morning. It helped her get energized to face the day.

"Not in the least." Hank let her know. She didn't go to one of those gyms with juice bars and folks who spent more time taking selfies than sweating. The place she went also trained boxers, so he got that she was about the workout and not the amenities. "Send me your schedule. It's okay if isn't set in stone." He worked when she needed him to. "If I can't be on site for some reason, I'll make sure someone is." He would be getting backup when they returned home.

"The day before work for you?" Liz asked as they got off on the floor with the gym. The beauty of kick boxing was that she didn't have to go every day to get results. On the days she wasn't in class or in a private session she did Pilates, to stay strong and limber. That could be done at the gym in the Towers if Hank preferred. They would figure that out in Port Charles.

"That will be fine. If you decide on a spontaneous workout, I can deal with that too." Hank appreciated that she was talking with him. An uncooperative charge was the worst. "Where is the rest of your gear?"

Liz did have full sparring gear for one on one sessions, but at the moment she was only carrying her light grey boxing gloves. "I don't need it. I don't know whoever I'll be working out with, so we won't be sparring. Also if I'm being completely honest I don't want too many bruises since there are dinners to attend."

"If you don't like your partner give a holler." Hank wouldn't tolerate anyone messing with her.

"I will. I'm early for my session which was deliberate. I always start with a run to get the blood flowing." Liz let him know as they entered the gym. It was time to get sweaty.

"Sounds good." Hank followed her over to the treadmills so they could begin.

* * *

"Kick boxing." Renaldo commented to Chris. The rest of the Port Charles contingent that was staying here had arrived in the exercise center to work out. "Did you know that?" He asked his boss.

"No." Jason had woken up this morning with a huge smile on his face. Last night with Elizabeth had been very enjoyable. He was hoping that they could end more nights on this trip like that. Or in his bed, which ever she preferred. Because the make out session on his couch had left him…hungry. There wasn't any other word to describe his feelings.

Kissing her was a pleasure. One he did not plan on denying himself. He also very much enjoyed how she felt in his arms. She fit him which was a little surprising because Elizabeth was short. He was looking forward to exploring her body, and having her explore his. At the moment that body he was craving was across the gym shining from sweat as she worked the heavy bag. The visual was surprisingly sexy.

"She's fast." Renaldo was checking out her technique.

"Do not piss her off." Hank told Jason after walking over to where his friends were standing. "I've been watching her for the last half an hour while I did some weight training." They had come down an hour before everyone else. "She is very fast, and stronger than you would expect looking at her." Hank was impressed. "Taking her down if she comes after you will not be easy." He said smiling, but meaning it. "Renaldo might have to help me."

"I don't hit girls." Renaldo was sort of joking as he replied. They didn't go after women like some other organizations, unless it was warranted. A threat was a threat. "Even if I did, I'm not sure I'm man enough to stop her." While they watched Ms. Webber executed a volley of kicks and punches to the bag.

"How much longer will she be working out?" Jason wanted to know. He generally spent time in the gym to start his day.

"Fifty minutes." Hank told Jason, Renaldo, Chris. "Her workout is one hour and forty minutes including warm up and cool down. No matter what she's doing that is the timeline. Kick boxing only happens two or three days a week. She has another thirty minutes left with the trainer." Hank let them know.

"If all her workouts are like this one that's enough. Do we have anyone who can spar with her?" Renaldo wanted to know. A skills demonstration should take place.

"No clue." Hank said with a shrug. "Ritchie will know." He was head of the guards. "Ms. Webber mentioned that she tries to do a solo session each week which is all sparring. So whoever gets picked needs to bring a cup." It wouldn't be him and he was okay with that.

Jason was listening to the guys, while watching his girlfriend. He liked knowing that she could handle herself. He was curious as to why she needed the omelet pan to handle the guy that broke into her place if she could do this. The guy she was working with was big and she was kicking the bag heard enough to rock him back on his heels. "I'm going to get started." Standing here watching her was making it hard to control his body. "That way you aren't waiting too long for us."

"She mentioned that you two were meeting for breakfast." Hank also knew that meal was taking place in the restaurant off the lobby, after which they were heading out.

Jason nodded in confirmation forcing his eyes away from Elizabeth. "I'm not sure where we are going today." They hadn't gotten around to discussing that last night. "Please ask Elizabeth to wait upstairs so we can all go down together."

"Not a problem." Hank responded before his boss went to work out. The guard went back to watching his charge. Knowing she could handle herself wouldn't make him slack off. It was just a bonus. He grinned as she went after the bag again. Watching her take down one of his colleagues was going to be fun.

* * *

"This is lovely." Liz gave her boyfriend a bright smile as he sat across from her in the restaurant. Yes that thrilled her to be able to say. They were in a small glass enclosed section off the main dining room. "You look good in that sweater." He was in the gray cable knit sweater they talked about at the tailor's shop.

"Thanks." Jason wouldn't mind sweaters if they all felt like this. "We were thinking along the same lines." She was in a vivid blue cable knit sweater and they were both in jeans.

"Sightseeing should be done in denim whenever possible." Liz said grinning. "You never know where it will take you. If I have the chance to get hands on at an exhibit I don't want to be worrying about messing up my clothes." Even the sweater could be thrown in the washer and hung up to dry if need be. "I am wearing heels though because I'm starting to get a complex about how tall everyone else is." She said laughing. Her chunky heeled boots were super comfy so she could walk all day if necessary.

"Based on what I saw in the gym this morning you shouldn't be worried about us." He let the fact that he was impressed come through in his voice. She had waved to him before she and Hank went back upstairs.

"The trainer the hotel provided is nice." Liz didn't feel awkward working with him. "I had to let him know he could push me harder."

"Can I ask why you needed the omelet pan?" Jason didn't want to bring up bad memories, but better to do it early in the day then at night before bedtime. He didn't want to think about her possibly having nightmares.

"It was a few years ago, I wasn't at the level I'm at now. Although yes that did provide some serious motivation." Liz placed her napkin on her lap. "Also the guy who broke into my place was our kick boxing instructor so taking him down without a weapon wasn't going to happen."

"Seriously?" Jason looked at her surprised. That was unexpected.

"Seriously. That was how they met." Liz thought the guy was a jerk just from how he behaved in class. Her friend, as well as some of the other students, found the cocky attitude to be a turn on. "He used the classes to pick up women, regularly. That alone had me losing respect for him and eventually changing gyms. I didn't want to be a member at a gym that let staff use the membership information as a dating service." Staff dating members wasn't really the issue. It was the fact that the level this guy took it too should have been addressed.

"Okay then." Jason placed his order when the waiter stopped at the table. He waited until Elizabeth did the same before moving the conversation forward. "What are we doing today?"

"I gave some of the pamphlets that were in my room to Hank. I asked him to poll the guys." Liz sipped her tea before adding cream and sugar. "When they pick a few options, we can make the final decision."

Jason just chuckled. Her getting everyone's opinion when it came to the tourist attractions was not going to be an isolated event. "Sounds good. Are you excited for tonight?" They were having dinner with Johnny and Chloe.

"Yes, and star struck." Liz could admit that. "Lila said Chloe is nice, so I'll calm down by the time we get to dinner." Liz wasn't going to stress over them getting along though. They would either like one another or they wouldn't. With an ocean between them if that last option turned out to be the case they wouldn't see each other that often.

"If you don't get along I'm not going to be upset." Jason said unknowingly echoing her thoughts. "Chloe and I are not extremely close. Even when she lived in Port Charles we didn't see much of each other. We didn't have a reason to." He explained further. Jason liked her well enough, they just moved in different social circles until she began dating Johnny.

Liz nodded as their food arrived. Today she had a parfait with yogurt. "After my next kick boxing session I'm ordering a full on Irish breakfast. It's on my to do list." She wanted to look good tonight so lighter meals were on the menu.

"You may need a nap after." Jason never left the country without having one. He only had a muffin today because breakfast wasn't a meal he often ate. People generally felt uncomfortable eating alone in restaurants and he didn't want Elizabeth to feel that way.

"I read that same comment online." Liz nodded starting her meal. While she was eating Renaldo came over and handed two pamphlets to Jason. The guard was grinning the entire time "What did the guys pick?"

"Dublinia & The Viking World and Kilmainham Goal." Jason held up each glossy piece of paper as he named them.

"Have you been to either one of them?" Liz wanted to know.

"No. I'd be happy to visit which ever one you pick. Or we can go somewhere else altogether." He wanted her to know that she could do that if neither one of this appealed to her.

"I'm a bit of history buff and Vikings are interesting." Liz replied with a grin. "We can go there." She turned around and showed the guys her pick. Hank gave her a thumbs up. "The guys approve."

"Then it's settled." Jason was looking forward to day with Elizabeth.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	20. Chapter 20

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 20

"Are you spontaneous when you travel or do you prefer an itinerary of activities?" Liz wanted to know as they rode to Dublinia. "I try to strike a healthy balance." She answered sharing first. "Generally if I travel to a destination there are things I want to make sure and see, but I also try to leave time to just wander around."

"I tend to be the same way. I usually pick my destinations based on what there is in the area to do. Not just the city I'm staying in. I don't mind driving a couple of hours for day trips if there is something interesting to see." Jason shared with his girlfriend. "I've even been known to take a trip within a trip." He shot her a grin.

"You mean overnighting in a location other than the hotel you are staying at, and then coming back to the original hotel?" She asked wanting to make sure she understood him.

"That is exactly what I mean." Jason nodded. The drive today was a short one so they were almost at their destination. "Have you ever done that?"

"Nope. I've visited multiple locations on one trip, but never like that." Liz looked over at him. "Honestly, the opportunity has never presented itself. Like I mentioned before I did most of my traveling with Sarah, although I took some trips with friends in college. The group always stayed together."

"Were the college trips during spring break?" Jason asked her. Every year on the news there were horror stories of college trips gone bad.

"Yes and no." Liz began her answer. "Yes, that was the time of year my trips generally took place while I was in college. No, I didn't go to the popular spots. Even back then I wasn't into wild parties, binge drinking, and hooking up with random guys I wasn't ever going to see again. That was how my friends usually described their spring break experiences." They didn't come back with regrets, and she didn't judge them. "Most of the time I met up with Sarah. She was living out of Port Charles then."

"Where was she?" Jason wasn't surprised to learn Elizabeth wasn't a party girl.

"Harvard." Liz answered in her best posh Boston accent. "As you can imagine that area is not a hot bed of spring break activity." She started laughing. "Cambridge is gorgeous, and ninety minutes from Cape Cod. Me going up gave Sarah an excuse to put down her books and relax. She went to school year round like I did, so the break was needed."

"I've never been to either of those locations." Jason let her know.

"We will have to go and I can play tour guide. We can take in a game while up there since you like sports." Liz was enjoying the slow reveal they had going. She was guessing that sometime soon they would have another deep conversation. There were some topics that should be touched on, but didn't need to be deeply plunged just yet. Like children. She wasn't looking for numbers and names but she wanted a family so she should find out if that idea was appealing to him or gave him hives.

"I've never been to a live sporting event. That might be fun." Jason answered looking over at her. "What about you?" He was enjoying these get to know you conversations. He was thinking that these lighter talks were a good balance to the more important talks they were going to have. There were bigger issues that would possibly come to play in the future that should be touched on before they got in too deep. Differences in key areas could tank a relationship. Like religion, which they had already covered. Kids was another. It was too soon for them to have them but not too soon to bring them up. He wanted a family at some point down the line, if she didn't that would be a problem. "Do you want kids?" He just put it out there.

"That's scary. I was just thinking that at some point I needed to find out what your stance on that topic is." Liz said a little spooked that they were thinking the same thing. "Yes. Not at this moment. Nor do I know how many I want. I just know the idea of a family of my own is appealing. What about you?" She was actually a little nervous waiting for his answer.

"Yes. Same qualifiers." Jason parked at the museum and looked at her with a grin. "I also want a dog." He let her know.

"Wow. You are just going full on domestic aren't you?" Liz teased him some. "A dog can be discussed at the appropriate time." As fast as they were moving they might be living together by next month. That thought didn't scare her in the least. "I'm allergic to cats though, so they aren't an option."

"Not a huge cat fan. My sister has one. I swear it thinks it's better than me." He said laughing. "Ready to go see some Vikings?" They could pick this conversation up again later.

"I am." Liz unbuckled and waited for him to come open her door.

* * *

"I considered a degree in history while in college." Liz said as they walked through the first exhibit. They were in Viking Dublin, one of four places to explore. So far they had gotten the opportunity to try on Viking clothing which she found to be itchy. They then spent some time in a typical home from that section of the world. Now they were strolling down a noisy street that gave you the feel of what everyday life in a village was like. It was on the crowded side, which she wasn't that thrilled about but still very interesting. Interactive exhibits like this were her favorite. It had taken a little bit of a push but the guys had eventually gotten involved as well. From here they were going to see weapons from that era, and the guys were stoked about that.

"Why didn't you?" Jason wanted to know. They were holding hands again. Because they were he could feel that she was trembling slightly. He was guessing the crowd was unsettling her so he made sure to keep her close. The zoo had been busy but folks were spread out. Here there was a bit of a crush from the crowd. They were almost done with this exhibit so he didn't rush to the end.

"I couldn't decide which history I wanted to focus on." She said with a grin. "It was change majors or become a professional student with thirty degrees." She finished on a laugh. "It all worked out in the end, and I still get to indulge my love of history."

"I don't have a college degree. I was going to be a doctor before the accident. Afterwards school was not of interest to me." Jason said with a shrug. "I think I made out okay though." He gave her a boyish grin.

"I would imagine that you had more pressing issues than school after the accident." Liz pointed out. "And yes you have made out okay. You're here with me, what else do you need out of life?" She said with a wide smile.

"Coffee." Jason responded laughing with her. She made him feel so light. It was nice to be so relaxed with a woman he was attracted to. Elizabeth was showing him why it was important to like the person you were with. Why you needed to be friends as well as lovers. Francis often said that he really liked Diane and Jason never understood what his friend meant until now. "I still need coffee."

"Then let's go get you some." Liz pointed to a stand. "Coffee break." She looked over her shoulder and told the guys. "My treat." She announced as they walked over to the stand.

"I got it." Jason instantly countered.

Liz expected that. "I'm not the type of woman who needs to pay for things to prove that I can. You know that I have a job and can pay my own way through life." She said looking over at her boyfriend. "I am however the type of woman who likes to let the other people in her life know they are appreciated. Doesn't have to be anything big, in fact it usually isn't. Donuts for the staff at the foundation, or getting my sister the scarf she said she wanted but didn't have time to shop for." Liz listed a few things.

"Or cups of coffee for the security crew." Jason finished the thought. Hank was going to be spoiled.

"I won't do it when we are with your colleagues." She was guessing that image was important in Jason's business. Diane had mentioned on various occasions her annoyance with the fact that a good number of Francis's business associates didn't treat women as equals. Elizabeth wouldn't do anything to damage Jason's image. "But when it's just us be prepared to have me pick up the tab from time to time." Liz nodded as she scanned the menu. "They have Dutch hot cocoa." She almost purred. "I'm having that." She placed her order and when everyone else had their drinks she paid the vendor. "Weapons exhibit now?"

He looked at the guys who were all grinning at him. "How does that sound?" Jason wanted to know.

"Good." Renaldo spoke for the three guards. In this life they often met women who were all about what they could get. He had one former girlfriend treat him like he was an ATM with a pulse. It got old quick. His current girlfriend had no problem treating him to things, and it felt great. He also knew that most of the guys he worked with thought like he did.

Liz checked her watch. "After that we can visit the Medieval Ireland section, and finish up with St. Michael's Tower." They had a dress up dinner tonight and she wanted time to get ready. The guys all nodded and they set off for more adventures.

* * *

As she was giving herself a final look in the mirror Elizabeth realized that this was basically a meet the family night. She wasn't going to have the traditional going to meet the parents' moment because she already knew both Alan and Monica. She didn't know them well, but she had met them through the foundation on several occasions. When it came to the Quartermaines the only person Liz had left to meet was Emily.

On the flight over Diane shared more details about Johnny O'Brien. Liz knew about Chloe through Lila. He was close with Jason and Francis both. So close in fact the two men had risked their life to save Johnny when Sonny tried to have the Irishman killed. They knew he hadn't done what the dead mob boss was accusing him of and they were able to prove it. Which apparently hadn't sat well with Sonny. Liz remembered him from news stories and he seemed like an egomaniac. Even as a teenager she recognized that.

Running her hands down the material of the dress she turned to take in her reflection from different angles. The absolutely worst thing that could happen was Chloe hating her in this outfit. After walking into the boutique Liz realized she had her choice of several different garments, but none of the others stood a chance against this one. The pale peach stretch wool sleeveless dress was soft and feminine. The fitted bust and waist flared into a gently pleated skirt that made the little girl in her want to spin to watch it bell out. Sophisticated and comfortable didn't always go together, but Chloe had managed it. This was another classic piece Liz would be reaching for again and again. The peep toe nude shoe and her staple jewelry pieces completed the look.

Ready she grabbed her bag, her coat, and walked from her room into Jason's. The doors between the two suites were now open and would probably stay that way. There was a door between the sitting area and the bedroom so Liz still had plenty of privacy, for when she wanted it. "Jason." She wanted to let him know she was in his space.

"I'll be right out." He called back. After they returned to the hotel to get ready he had showered, brushed his teeth, and then shaved. Once all that was done he put on the hotel robe grabbed his phone and did a web search. Internet shopping was a fantastic thing and that was how he generally went about acquiring items he needed. For this particular item he was going to have to go to a store, so to keep himself from being frustrated he needed to do some research.

Learning types and cuts of gemstones was why he wasn't ready yet. He had been serious when he asked her to wear his ring, and the piece of jewelry was going to be on her finger as soon as he could manage it. Preferably tomorrow, but no later than the day after that. With that timeline in place he needed to go out, without Elizabeth, for a bit at some point to find what he had in mind.

Slipping on his jacket he checked his reflection in the mirror. It was a pretty basic men's look. A navy blue suit, and a white button down shirt open at the collar. Johnny hated ties too, so he wouldn't be in one tonight. Francis was weird though, he loved ties. Jason didn't understand that at all. "Sorry you had to wait." He said walking out of his bedroom. "You look beautiful." Graceful was the word that came to mind.

"Thank you. I like your suit." Liz just took him in. "That's a good color on you."

"Blue is kind of a go to. Because I wear jeans all the time I know I can pull this color off." Jason could admit that. "This was the only suit I picked out myself."

"You look great, almost as yummy as you look in those jeans you just mentioned." Liz said with a slow smile. He did look wonderful dressed up, but he was also standing there feeling uncomfortable. In his jeans he was relaxed and it affected how his body moved. When he felt more like himself that came across and it was sexy.

"You prefer me in my jeans?" He was surprised by that. That was not something he would have guessed.

Liz just nodded slowly. "You have a very nice butt." She said flirting.

Jason felt himself blushing, but two could play this game. "I have to say I like the way you fill out your jeans as well." She turned pink and he grinned. His girlfriend was just the right mix of sexy and shy. He couldn't help but wonder how that translated to the bedroom. He knew that she had no problem initiating a kiss, but he wanted to know if she would initiate sex too. If she did it wouldn't be a problem, nor would he object if she needed him to make the first move.

"Good to know." Liz finally managed to say. She was going out and buying another six pairs of the jeans she currently owned. Wearing an article of clothing because a guy liked it was going to be a first. She didn't dress for the man in her life, normally. However she never had a man really notice her wardrobe in more than just a cursory way. Jason paid attention to the details, and she was going to enjoy catching his eye.

"We should get going." He held out his hand and she placed hers on top. "I'm looking forward to introducing you to Johnny and Chloe."

"I'm looking forward to meeting them." Liz was ready to begin her introduction to the other side of Jason's life.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	21. Chapter 21

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 21

"Diane, you look stunning. You have no idea how much it pains me to say that because you aren't wearing one of my dresses." Chloe said being outrageous and hugging on her friend, who also happened to be one of her muses. Diane was the reason Chloe Morgan Design now did corporate wear. The attorney always did the brand proud.

The redheaded lawyer was in a little black dress with some attitude. Sheer cap sleeves and a slit V neckline made you do a double take at what would otherwise be a basic dress. The fitted garment showed off Diane's figure without coming across as tacky. It was also a wonderful compliment to Francis's pale gray suit and tie. "I'm wearing you to the reception. I was going to call and ask you to pull something for me, but I saw the perfect dress in the boutique back in Port Charles."

"I can't wait to see what you selected." Chloe was looking forward to having a long catch up session with her friend. Port Charles was a city that never failed to be shocking. While she lived there three people returned from the dead. That wasn't something the designer could say about Dublin.

"Why don't I ever see you in your own clothes? I would think you would be the ultimate brand ambassador." Diane had wondered this for years. The designer was killing it in a double faced red paneled satin fitted dress. Because Diane knew fashion so well, she knew that it came from a well-known fashion house other than Chloe Morgan.

"I look around and see the clothes that other designers are producing and I fall in love. There are so many exciting outfits to try that the last thing I want to do is wear something I made." Chloe answered getting excited talking about the industry that she loved. She did her best to support other designers. "You really have to come to Milan fashion week with me one year." The two ladies settled into a discussion of fashion.

* * *

"How are things going here in Dublin?" Francis asked taking the Scotch on the rocks that the waiter brought over. It was just going to be the three couples tonight so he asked Johnny to book a private dining room at one of his favorite restaurants. They were at The Greenhouse, which was not a place the Corellis had tried yet. Johnny liked having the chance to show off how far Irish cuisine had come.

"Quiet, and that makes me happy." Johnny answered with his trademark grin in place. He was a man who smiled and laughed a great deal. Generally he loved life. However if you pissed him off you saw a different side to the Irish mob boss. O'Brien could be ruthless when it came to handing out retribution. Something that the men who tried to stop him from uniting the territories learned firsthand. "Don Giambetti arrived about an hour ago. I called to make sure everything was to his liking and then left them be."

Francis just nodded. It might surprise people to learn that Maximus and his wife Margareta were fairly low key individuals. He was comfortable with the mantle of power that he wore so he only flexed his muscle when necessary. That attitude was why a lot of people respected the Don. "Are Max and Milo here?"

"Yeah. They are dining with their parents." Johnny was looking forward to seeing his friends. Both Giambetti sons were frequent visitors to Ireland. "Most of the family heads will arrive tomorrow." Since it was a travel day the official start to the summit would be on Thursday. "I figure before the Giambettis go we'll have another dinner so everyone can catch up." Francis and Jason both liked Maximus's sons as well. Port Charles was just too far to visit often. "Is Jason going to be pouting about being forced to attend when he gets here? I want to take a picture."

"I'm guessing no. He spent the day showing his guest around Dublin, so he should be in a good mood." Francis loved having one on Johnny.

"What guest?" Johnny rarely missed much. He would be alerted when the rest of the summit participants arrived. Some of his guys would be stationed at the airport, and his second in command along with the Don's attaché were handling greetings for the more important families. The Corelli Morgan plane hadn't been watched because it wasn't necessary. "I thought Jason was coming alone?" Since the RSVPs were handled through Palermo Johnny didn't have a full guest list. He only got the names of family heads who might be a problem.

"Maximus recommended that Jason bring someone. Diane and Lila found the perfect person. It's going well." Francis finished up indicating that this was turning into more than just a plus one situation.

"Anyone I know?" Johnny didn't bother to hide his curiosity.

"No." Francis knew for a fact that Elizabeth hadn't ever met Johnny or Chloe. The foundation would have been the only place of overlap and while Chloe Morgan Designs gave generously, the designer didn't sit on the board. Nor did Chloe or Johnny go the Nurses' Balls. So they wouldn't have met there either. "You'll like her though. She isn't like any of Jason's other dates."

"If Lila and Diane were involved I would think not." Johnny just grinned. "I said seven." He looked at his watch. "They should be arriving shortly." Like he had summoned them the door to the room opened. "He's in suit." Johnny couldn't help himself.

"Very nice." Chloe's eyes moved over the fit of the garment as she nodded her approval. It didn't surprise her that her cousin carried it well. It was probably tailored by Joseph, and the man was truly gifted with a needle.

Diane just blinked in surprise. She had the same reaction to him in a tuxedo at the ball. She was going to try not to be annoyed when he went back to his blue jeans. Especially since she didn't think Liz would tolerate criticism; that thought made the lawyer smile. As did what the younger woman was wearing.

"Hi." Jason just shook his head at Johnny. On the car ride to the restaurant Jason explained that O'Brien was definitely going to pick on him. More than likely about the suit.

Chloe walked over to stand with her guy, but they didn't rush forward. It had to be hard enough walking into a room where everyone else already knew one another well. It wouldn't do to make Jason's guest feel more uncomfortable. The designer did smile because whoever was on Jason's arm was wearing the hell out of one of her dresses.

"Elizabeth, I'd like you to meet Johnny and Chloe O'Brien." Jason said making the introductions. Like Diane, Chloe used her husband's name socially.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Chloe went first. "You look smashing." She had to add on. From her time in the industry she knew that when someone wore one of your creations you needed to address that. Otherwise things got awkward. She could also tell Elizabeth wasn't wearing the dress in an attempt to suck up, the simplicity of the garment picked stated that. If she wanted attention Chloe had dresses that delivered on that.

"Thank you." Liz smiled relaxing some. "I saw it and had to have it."

"I'm glad you did." Chloe nodded noting that the petite woman had the dress altered to suit her frame. Clearly she knew that fit was everything. "It's not an easy dress to wear. There isn't anything to hide behind." No ruffles or bows. "You make it look flawless." She said giving more praise. "This is my husband, Johnny."

"Hello." Liz shook the hand of her host for the week. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Everyone has said good things about you both."

"Thanks." Johnny wanted to say something smart, but his girl would kill him. He knew enough to behave when meeting new people. "Have you seen much of Ireland?"

"Just the zoo and Dublinia so far. I have enjoyed the view from the car window immensely. Ireland is beautiful." Liz said relaxing further. Right now she had her host and hostesses attention, namely because she was the new person in the social circle. When they sat down the conversation would expand to include everyone.

"I love the zoo. Johnny thinks I'm loony because I go often. I even cried when the baby lemur was born last year." Chloe could admit that. "If you go back during this trip let me know and I'll arrange passes for you as we have a membership. Let's all sit." Chloe said moving them to the table, they could continue to chat there.

"How did you meet Jason?" Because Johnny wanted more on that.

"It's a pretty funny story." Liz said smiling up at her boyfriend as she sat in the chair he was holding out. "Would you like to tell it, or shall I?" She asked him after he sat next to her.

"You tell it. I'm not good at stories." He replied smiling. Even when he was relaxed and among friends he didn't talk much.

"Okay." Liz nodded as the server offered her some wine. "Diane can jump in because she has a starring role in the tale." Liz smiled across the table.

"I'd be happy to lend my voice to the narration." Diane assured her friend.

* * *

"I can't believe you agreed to a blind date." Johnny was kind of gob smacked. He was looking at Jason like he didn't know him. Then O'Brien grinned. "Lila is something else." His cousin through marriage was one of his heroes. There wasn't much she couldn't do.

"That she is." Liz nodded in total agreement.

"I like a woman that is confident enough to go after something she knows is right." Chloe said the admiration clear in her voice. "And I love it when she does it in my clothes." The designer added on laughing.

"This is nothing." Diane retrieved her phone from her bag. "You didn't go online to look at the pictures from the Nurses' Ball this year, did you?" The attorney knew because otherwise her friend would have commented on what Liz wore.

"No. I didn't dress anyone." Chloe would get around to that at some point, if for no other reason to see what Diane and Lila wore. "Who was best dressed?"

"Lila, of course. Everyone in Port Charles spends their time chasing her. She was stunning." Diane had come in second. "Look." She turned the phone so that everyone else at the table could see the image.

"Well damn." Chloe took the device to get a better look. "That's my dress, and you are slaying in it. How did I not know you wore one of my gowns?" It was another look that was on the muted end of the spectrum. The cut and color blocking was again something you needed to be confident about yourself to wear. "I'm going to need your full name. I want to make sure my boutiques have you on the VIP list." Which would net Liz a sizeable discount. "Do you ever wear bold patterns?"

"Rarely. They tend to swallow me up." Liz was looking in her purse for a business card.

"Diane is going to visit my boutique while here. When she comes you should too. I have some items I'd like to see you in." Chloe had some prints that would look fantastic on Elizabeth.

"Here's my card." Liz passed it to Jason, who handed it to his cousin.

"Elizabeth Webber." Chloe said and looked over at Johnny.

"Seriously?" He asked taking the card. "Elizabeth Webber." He looked at Jason's date surprised. "Is there another person in Port Charles with the same name?"

"No." Liz shook her head.

"Is there a problem?" Jason wanted to know. His cousin and friend were looking at Elizabeth with excitement. Diane and Francis were confused as well.

"No." Johnny took the question. "I may fanboy pretty hard in a few seconds. We have four of your paintings in our house. We also each have one in our offices." He responded grinning.

"You paint?" Diane hadn't known that. "Which painting?" She asked Chloe. Offices could mean anywhere in the building.

"The abstract in my office." Chloe only had one painting in the space because it was a good size. It was a combination of blues, purples, and greens. It never failed to calm her when she gazed at it.

"That painting is stunning." Diane commented on every time she saw it.

"I didn't know you sold your paintings." Jason remembered her mentioning the art classes.

"I only started last year. To fund my shoe habit." Liz said with a bit of nervous laughter. "If you have that painting then you bought it last fall during your visit to Port Charles. I was out of town, but Lila mentioned that you came." Liz was networking in New York City.

"I was walking down Main Street after a meeting." Johnny explained how they got the artwork. "I saw the sunset painting you did." It was another abstract with all the fiery colors of dusk bursting from the canvas. "I bought that one right then, it's in my office. I also put two more on hold. I took Chloe to the gallery the next day to see them."

"We bought those two, and the one in my office." Chloe had been thrilled with the find as they had a lot of blank walls in what was then their new home. "The last two I purchased through the gallery's webpage this past summer. The owner said she was hoping you were going to bring in more soon." Elizabeth didn't always have paintings in the gallery waiting to be sold.

"Possibly after Thanksgiving." Liz responded sipping her wine. They were having a tasting menu so there was no need to order. "I actually didn't take a class this fall, so if I take some artwork over they will be some of the paintings I have in my back stock." She just hadn't decided on which six yet, that was the number of paintings she delivered at one time.

"Can we see some of the paintings when we get home?" Francis would happily support Jason's girl if she has something he or Diane liked.

"No fair." Chloe wasn't about to get scooped. "We found her first." She said trying not to laugh. An artist as talented as Liz would no doubt have more works of interest.

"How come you haven't pursued art full time?" Jason asked curious. He was giving some thought to what she said about explaining paintings to him. He wanted to see her work. They would need to go to a museum here and try it.

"I love art, but it's a hobby." Liz tried to explain. "The foundation and the work we do is my passion." They were changing the world for the better, one project at a time. "The art fulfills something inside me. I can't really make it any clearer than that. I'm really lucky in that I have time for both. So I don't have to choose." She smiled at Jason as she talked.

He got it. He really did like his job, but bikes were his passion which was why he owned a garage that built them. The current Harley he rode had been custom built with his own two hands. So he totally got it. He was even more proud to be able to say Elizabeth was his girlfriend.

The other two couples around the table were smiling watching Liz and Jason interact. It was clear that something special was happening between them. Everyone at dinner tonight would support the new relationship, and Liz would be welcomed into the fold.

"Here comes our first course." Chloe would switch topics to something they could all talk about. At some point before the trip was over she hope to discuss art again with Elizabeth. "What is everyone doing tomorrow? Diane and Francis, why don't you start?" With that the meal got underway.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	22. Chapter 22

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 22

"Did you have fun?" Jason wanted to know. He always had a good time hanging out with O'Brien. Add in Francis and great time was guaranteed. Rarely did Jason have a date with him, even back home. It took one disastrous dinner with one of his dates and Diane to keep that from happening again. That was just another night that began opening Jason's eyes to the fact that he was dating the wrong class of women.

"I had a great time." Liz assured him. They were in the car, returning to their hotel. "Will we get together again before we leave? Just the six of us?"

"More than likely. The next time will probably be at the O'Brien estate." Jason knew they were at a restaurant for this first meeting because Francis requested it. His partner knew about Elizabeth and wouldn't bring a stranger into his friends' home without warning. Francis had been enjoying having one up on Johnny too much to let anything slip.

"I'll look forward to that. Chloe is joining us at the spa." Liz wasn't sure if Jason knew that. They were going the day after tomorrow. The ladies would get pampered before putting on their pretty dresses for the opening dinner reception. "I was told the ladies of the Giambetti family would be coming as well." Chloe was close with not only the Don's wife, but his daughter in-law. Both women wore the designer's clothing almost exclusively.

"You'll like them. I know both Mrs. Giambettis well, I've met them both on several occasions." Jason knew them from his trips to Italy and Max's trips to Port Charles. Any time he was in the country the Don generally set up a meeting, and the ladies often acted as hostesses. "I think you will like them." He amended his statement.

"Will you be running amok while I'm with the ladies?" Liz asked with a grin.

"Yes. I will. Completely amok." Jason answered as they pulled up in front of the hotel. "Me, Francis, and Johnny will be in a meeting with Maximus." The Giambetti sons would be at that gathering as well. Business talk should be relatively brief. Mostly they would be kicking back and talking sports.

Jason helped her from the car and escorted her up to her room. "Tomorrow after breakfast I need to run an errand." He let Elizabeth know. "I don't expect it will take very long. No more than an hour."

"I can use that time to plan our day." Liz wasn't going to ask what he was doing.

"I'd like to go to a museum. Art." Jason made a request. "I want to see your paintings when we get home. Tomorrow, if you don't mind, I'd like to see if you can help me with my problem involving two dimensional images."

"I'll look up museums in the morning." Liz would run her picks by Hank to make sure none would be a problem. If he said they were fine then she would pick one. It was going to be one of the few times that she didn't ask the entire crew where to go.

They were standing in her room at the moment, and she was wondering if he was going to say goodnight or invite her into his room. Honestly while she did want to jump him, this buildup they had going made her tingle. It had been a long time since she felt anticipation like this. Savoring it wasn't a bad thing.

He wanted her in his room tonight. That internal voice was battling with the voice that was saying to wait until his ring was on her finger. That was the errand he was running in the morning. By this time tomorrow it was going to be obvious to everyone that they were a couple. Waiting for that would show Elizabeth that he was serious about her. It was important to him to show her that he recognized that what they had was beyond the ordinary. Not just with words, but with his actions as well.

"I'd like to take you out to dinner tomorrow night, and after I'd like you to consider staying next door for the rest of the trip." Jason was respecting her wish that this be a conscious choice on both their parts. "If you're not ready for a physical relationship, I'd still like you to move next door." He wanted her close. He was also measuring his words because he wanted to get this right. It was too important to mess up.

Liz had to smile as he spoke. The fact that Jason was a natural born protector was very much evident. He was making sure that she had choices, not only before moving into his room, but after as well. "I'll bring my things over tomorrow after I pick a museum. Except for what I'm wearing for dinner, and to the receptions." Having a second bathroom would make getting ready easier.

"I'll see you in the morning then." Jason placed his hand on her lower back urging her closer. He dipped his head and took her mouth in a slow gentle kiss. He'd been looking forward to this moment all night. Not just feeling his lips moving against hers, but also feeling her body pressed close.

Liz gave a soft moan when his fingers moved through her hair. Kissing wasn't just about how your mouth fit with your partner's. It was also about how you were held. She felt so safe when Jason held her. He didn't hold her so tight that she was left feeling captured. Another thing that made her feel safe was that his hands didn't roam. She'd been with guys who felt because she let them kiss her then they could take liberties with the rest of her body, which wasn't the case.

Jason lifted his lips and had to fight back a moan when Elizabeth licked her lips. Her eyelids fluttered before opening slowly. Her lips were swollen but as he watched they curled up in a smile. He was experiencing the kiss again through her reactions and that took the experience to a level he hadn't been expecting. "I'm going to go." He needed a long shower where he was going to take the edge off.

"Okay." Liz needed to shower, hopefully the cool water would allow her relax enough to sleep. Now she was really looking forward to tomorrow night. Before she went to sleep she would look through her outfits and pick something for their dinner date. "I'll see you in the morning." He stepped back and she felt cold, already missing having him close. It just amazed Elizabeth how fast she was falling.

"In the morning." Jason said backing into his suite so that he didn't have to take his eyes off of her. He only turned around when he hit the wall in the hallway that led to his bedroom. He was smiling as he slipped off his jacket to get ready for sleep.

* * *

"Yoga?" Jason asked as he pulled out a chair in the hotel's restaurant.

"Pilates." Liz corrected with a smile. She had seen Jason come into the gym this morning while she was with the trainer. "Pilates focuses more on core muscles which works well with the kick boxing. If I do yoga, it's generally at home." It wasn't offered at her gym. "Today you were using the weights." It was kind of distracting watching him doing arm curls. She was hoping to be distracted again tomorrow.

"What are we doing today?" Jason asked taking his seat which had the server coming over to get their order.

"The National Gallery of Ireland. They have a broad range of paintings for us to experiment with." Liz let him know. "They are open until 5:30 so we will have plenty of time to walk around." She didn't want to be rushed. The more time they had the less frustrating the day would be, or that was the hope. "That's a good color on you. Did you get that the day we shopped together?" Rust was not something she expected to see him in.

"No." Jason would never had picked this out. "Joseph sent it to the penthouse. He wanted me to consider it. After I paid for all my clothes I asked him to look around and see if there was anything else I should have. He wouldn't have just sent it." That was a service he offered to Francis. Jason liked it because it would keep him from having to shop alone. "I was surprised that I liked it." He could admit that. "Do we complement one another?" From time with his friends he knew that was something couples occasionally strived for.

"Yes." Liz sampled her porridge. "We are both in neutrals." She was in a matte deep yellow, almost gold, sweater with metallic threading. It was just enough to catch the eye in the right lighting, but not shiny enough to turn her into a disco ball. "I don't need for us to match when we go out, so don't worry about that. Wear whatever makes you comfortable."

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to share your favorite color now?" Jason wanted to know. Having it would give him some direction when it came to the stone that would be in her ring. "Since we are talking about wearing what makes you comfortable." He was enjoying that she wasn't telling him, although he was pretty certain he knew what color was her favorite.

"No." Liz said smiling. She was enjoying teasing him, and from the twinkle in his eye he was too. "It's still too soon. I will give you something though."

"What's that?" Jason wanted to know.

Liz leaned over the table and whispered. "My underwear today is in my favorite color." Not that he could see it, she was very well covered.

Jason had to fight the urge to throw her over his shoulder and take her up to his room. To what would be their room after tonight. "That's mean." He said but he was smiling too. "I can't imagine things because of the accident, so I'm not getting a mental picture." His smile widened. "Which is what you intended." The feeling of anticipation he had woken up with was now more intense.

"I'll be on a low simmer all day after seeing you in the gym." Liz's smile turned a little wicked. "Now we are on even footing."

His girlfriend was going to keep him guessing. Which should be interesting.

* * *

"Gotta say when we left the hotel this wasn't where I thought we were going to end up." Renaldo commented as Jason parked. "You saying you were going shopping was surprising enough." He grinned at his boss. "I thought you might be missing your leather jacket."

"I actually like this coat." That was a reminder to try new things more often. "I'm done with clothes shopping for now. Besides, weren't you the one who said, when its right its right." Jason reminded his friend.

"That was me. I stand by those words." Renaldo replied as they walked to the store. His girl was sporting a nice ring, because he wanted there to be no doubt she was taken. "Why here?"

"This is where Johnny and Chloe got their wedding bands." Jason answered. His cousin didn't like to wear jewelry on her hands so her ring was a gold band intertwined with a diamond band. Johnny said it was an engagement ring and wedding band in one. "Which means it's the best in the area. I had the concierge make me an appointment." The shop didn't normally open for another hour.

"What are you looking for?" Renaldo enjoyed shopping so he would lend his boss some assistance, because everyone knew that Jason did not.

"A ring, other than that I have no clue." The blonde mob boss said with a boyish grin.

"An open mind is never a bad thing for this type of shopping." Renaldo was sporting a grin as well. "You'll know it when you see it." He said speaking from experience.

"I was thinking the same thing." Jason replied as the store manager opened the door.

* * *

Once Elizabeth moved her clothes and personal items over to Jason's suite she sat down and took a virtual tour of the museum. She wanted to earmark a few paintings for them to look at together. With over 15,000 works of art there was plenty to choose from. Not knowing if Jason had any preference for a particular style she selected from as many of the major schools of art as she could. The sculptures would also get a visit because if Liz was correct Jason would be able to see those on his own.

"Hi." Jason had knocked on the door to the adjoining room first. When he didn't get an answer he wondered over to the King Suite. Before coming back to the bedroom he stopped off at the room safe to stow his purchase. "All moved over?"

"I am." Liz was sitting on the bed with her legs folded. She hadn't heard him approach. The thick carpet really absorbed sound. "I'm ready to go." He was still in his coat. Getting off the bed she walked over to where he was standing. When he leaned down to kiss her she went up on her toes to meet him. "Let me put on my shoes and grab my coat."

As he followed her to the main room he noted that she didn't ask him what he had gone out to do this morning. It was nice to not have to dodge a million questions when he came back. He had no intention of shutting her out of his life, but it was nice to not be peppered with questions he might not be able to answer. "I have the tickets." The concierge handed him an envelope when he walked past the front desk.

He was holding open her coat so she could slip her arms in. While she was buttoning up Liz turned to face him. "I want you to promise me that if you aren't enjoying yourself you will speak up. I know that this week will see times that you are with colleagues and I can always see more of the museum then."

"I'm looking forward to today." Jason linked their fingers as they walked out of the suite. "I don't know anything about art, and I'd like to learn so I can appreciate what you create." He explained his motivation. "What style do you favor?"

"None really." Liz answered as they waited for the elevator. "I'm all over the place." She confessed with a small laugh. "I cross over between many styles. Abstract, still life, landscape." She named a few of them more popular styles. "The last class I took was mixed media, and I really enjoyed that one. There is another class in January, more mixed media, and I'm already signed up for that." She paused for a moment. "Will that be a problem? From a security standpoint?"

"Not in the least. Hank can take the class as well. Or I can ask around and see if anyone else is interested." Jason would make this work. At some point today he would send a message to Phillip asking him to reserve a spot in the class. They were waiting in the lobby for the cars.

"Is Hank single?" Liz suddenly asked. She wondered how a girlfriend handled the fact that her guy was hanging out all day with another woman. Not that she was threat to anyone. Elizabeth didn't consider herself anything special. She didn't suffer from low self-esteem, in fact she liked her looks, at the same time her ego was firmly in check.

"He is." Jason nodded while replying. "Is that important?"

"Not really, just curious. There are a group of regulars who take the art classes. A few of them are single." Liz said with a slow smile. "He could make a new friend." There were ladies and guys in that grouping, so either way Hank could maybe meet someone nice.

Jason just tried not to laugh. "He can't pick up women while he's working, but he can get a number to call later."

"Good to know." Liz wouldn't get the guard in trouble. "There's Renaldo."

"Let's go see some art." Jason said placing a hand on her lower back, and escorting her to the door.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	23. Chapter 23

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 23

"I wrote down a few suggestions of where to start." Liz said consulting her phone. "I figured we'd jump right in."

"That sounds fine." Jason was surprised that he was kind of nervous. Art was important to Elizabeth, and he wanted to be able to share that part of her life. He couldn't tell you what his last girlfriend's hobby was, other than shopping.

"Before we go up to the galleries, let's stop here for a moment." Liz pointed to an out of the way section of the hall with a few benches. The early hour meant the museum was almost empty. "Guys, would you mind lining up here for me?" She requested of the guards. They were a bit confused, but did as asked. "Okay, let's start with Renaldo. What color are his eyes?"

"Brown." Jason replied without even having to look at his friend.

"Hank?" Liz asked next.

"Brown." Jason again didn't have to look.

"Chris?" Liz asked one final time.

"Brown." Jason still didn't have to look, he did wonder where they were going with this.

Liz had asked the guys to line up because while yes they did all have brown eyes, they weren't the same shade of the hue. If she was going to help Jason see the artwork she had to know how much knowledge of color he had. Saying something was amber might confuse him more than saying deep orange. He wasn't color blind, she knew that from their time shopping, but variants between shades might be an issue. "Can you see that their eyes are different shades of brown?"

Jason understood what she was after now. It was really smart for her to not explain what she wanted in the beginning. Otherwise she might have prejudiced his answer. "Chris's eyes are lighter than anyone else's. I don't see much difference between Hank and Renaldo though." The guys were smirking at him now.

"Here I thought I was special." Renaldo said cracking everyone up.

"Now you know the truth." Jason shot back.

Liz's first response was to tell the guard teasing would not be tolerated. She held her tongue because Jason was laughing along with everyone else. She was feeling protective, a first for her with a boyfriend. Generally it was not an emotion that came into play in her romantic relationships. Odd that the man with a bodyguard would bring it out in her.

"Chris's eyes are hazel with a green base. Renaldo's eyes are a dark chocolate with a milk chocolate outer ring, and Hank's eyes are chestnut with flecks of gold in the correct light." Liz looked at her guy. "Your eyes are a very light azure. In case you are wondering." They were almost ice blue but had more warmth than that color.

Hank just grinned. "I need to update my online dating profile." He would have just said his eyes were brown too.

"If you want to meet someone I can help you better than a website. Just let me know." Liz said before focusing on Jason again. "Can you see the differences now that I've pointed them out?"

"Yeah." Jason was kind of fascinated by the fact that she could do this. "What color are your eyes?"

"Sapphire." Liz wanted to blush for some reason. "A fairly basic and common hue when it comes to us folks with blue eyes." Unlike his color, which was extraordinary.

"There is nothing basic about your eyes." Jason didn't hesitate to say. He didn't even care that they weren't alone.

Liz actually did blush this time. "Let's go check out the first painting." She didn't even want to think about how pink she must be.

Renaldo held up his fist as he walked by his boss. "Well done." Jason was just being all kinds of smooth on this trip.

"Thanks." Jason gave his friend a fist bump before catching up with his girl.

* * *

"What can you see?" Liz asked as they stood in front of the first painting. This was Portrait of Dona Antonia Zarate by Goya.

"Yellow in the background, black in the front." He paused for a few seconds. "Some pinkish white, and then some pure white. They are in front of the black."

Liz nodded. "You can see dimension which will be helpful. The yellow is a sofa. The lower black is a dress."

Jason took in the details. "What is the pure white?"

"Lace gloves, and then the closed fan she is holding." Liz gave him the details he requested.

"Based on that the pinkish white is skin, and the higher up black is her hair?" Jason turned to Elizabeth and guessed.

"Yeah." She smiled amazed that it was actually working. The finer details he wasn't picking up, like the pattern on the sofa but she wasn't going to worry about that.

"I can't see her facial features, assuming she has some." Jason looked back at the canvas. "Maybe later we can try this with a picture of someone I know."

"She does have features." Liz let him know. She wasn't going to lie to make him feel better. "I think we need to use a current picture to see how much detail you can pick up. A photo of your grandmother on her wedding day, for example, will see you running into the same issue you have here." Because he didn't know how she looked back then. "Want to try with something else?"

"Absolutely." Jason was going to have to tell Patrick about this.

"What can you see here?" She took them into a new gallery for their second try. This time they were in front of a sketch. Julia O'Brien by Margaret Clarke.

"A blank piece of paper." Jason said thinking that whatever was on the paper wasn't being picked up by his brain.

"It's a graphite sketch of a woman. I think the image is too light to register." Liz was worried about that happening. She looked around. "Let's try this one." She moved them to Cupid and Psyche by Hugh Douglas Hamilton.

"I can see lines, but they don't make any sense." Jason squinted trying to bring the image into focus.

"Don't strain." Liz said placing a hand on his arm and lightly rubbing. "I don't want you giving yourself a headache. Let's try this." She stood in front of him and raised her hand. "Tell me when my finger intersects with the line."

Because of the height difference she had to raise her hand fairly high. "There."

"Okay. Follow my finger. This is Cupid." She slowly traced the figure. "Did that help?"

"Yes, in that I now know that other group of lines is Psyche. Not because I'm getting a mental image." Jason was enjoying having Elizabeth close enough that he could smell her subtle vanilla scent.

"Sketches without color just might be a loss." Liz figured they would run into roadblocks. "Does anything in this gallery catch your eye?"

"That." He pointed across the room and they went over. "I can see lots of colors." He took her through what he was picking up, and she told him what he was seeing. Cliffs, people, and water.

"This is A Cottage Near the Shore with Figures, by William Evans of Eton." Liz read the discreet description. "This is a watercolor, graphite, and glaze piece. You are picking up more details here than with the portrait." It was a more vibrant painting.

"Do you use watercolors?" Jason wanted to know.

"From time to time. I also use acrylics, oils, glazes, and several other forms of paint. I don't sketch, as a final product. Only to map out where things should go on the canvas." She explained what her process was. "Why don't we go try some sculptures?"

"Alright." Jason didn't consider this a failure, and he didn't want Elizabeth to either. "I'm having fun."

"Me too." Liz said with a smile. "Sculptures are downstairs."

* * *

As she expected Jason didn't need help with the sculptures. So they spent the most time in that gallery. She would have to see which museums back home had large sculpture galleries. If he wanted to spend some time looking at art they could go there. "How about a lunch break. Chris looks famished." Liz said laughing. Of all the guys he was the quietest so she was making sure to include him in conversations.

"What's in the area?" Jason asked Renaldo. He would have scouted for restaurants before leaving the hotel.

"The Farm. Good food, and we won't need a reservation." Renaldo could call and just mention that they were friends of Johnny. O'Brien had dropped the names of several eating establishment Jason could take Liz to last night. "They use all local ingredients."

"That sounds great." Liz would hopefully get to experience more Irish dishes.

"I'll call for some tables." Renaldo said before moving away from the group.

"How about after lunch we come back and look at more paintings. If you don't mind." Jason didn't want to turn this into a chore for her.

"That sounds great." Liz responded with a smile. She was happy that he was enjoying himself. If he wasn't she would have been able to tell. From here they would go back to the hotel and get ready for dinner.

* * *

Abby sat in the Corelli Morgan coffee house and ate her lunch. She had popped into the store after work yesterday staying for almost an hour hoping to see Jason. That visit had been a bust, so she was back today earlier in the day this time. While there hadn't been a guard at the table by the office door when she got here, she was hoping that Jason would arrive at some point during her break.

Looking at her watch she tried not to frown, because that caused wrinkles, at the fact that she had to get going. Being late from lunch could not happen. Claire's assistant Tess made it clear that she would be checking to make sure Abby wasn't slacking off. It wasn't necessary. She took pride in her work. In fact Abby had been a little miffed at what she perceived to be a small threat. There would not be anything to report when Diane returned.

As clean up started Abby had to concede that today had been a bust too. Since she had sat in the coffee house for an hour sitting outside in her car later couldn't take place. The workers here now would be the same ones who closed up. She wasn't going to put herself in a position where she had to talk to the cops. Like she said before, she wasn't a stalker.

With any luck something from the office would need to come over for Jason to sign since Francis was out of town. Errands of that nature were part of Abby's job, even though it rarely happen. Generally Diane took the paperwork over so she could check in. So this week Abby was taking extra care of with her appearance, hopefully he would notice.

The cold air stole her breath as she stepped outside, and made her eyes water as well. Walking down the street she let her mind wander dreaming of spending warm days on the private island that Jason owned. He must look amazing in swimwear. A smile was on her face as she made her way to where she parked. Yeah days on a private island were they could focus on one another was just what the two of them needed.

* * *

"Hi." Liz was sitting on the couch in her now former room. "How are things?"

"Good." Sarah was kind of surprised to hear from her sister again so soon. "Is everything okay?"

"It's great. I wanted to let you know that I'm changing rooms." Liz told her sister. If they were away from home and travel plans changed they always checked in. Sarah had done this the first time she went away with Patrick. The next time Liz traveled with Jason she wouldn't be in such close contact with her sister. "I'm not sure what that means in terms of reservations. So if you call the hotel looking for me, ask for Jason's suite."

"I take it that things are going well?" Sarah was happy to hear that.

"Yup. We are having dinner out tonight." Liz passed along. "I will of course look amazing." She started laughing.

"Of course." Sarah laughed too.

"Also I wanted to tell you that I expect an email, or a text message, on my phone tomorrow The day after at the latest." Liz told her sister. Sarah had an appointment to get the baby checked. "Just because I'm on vacation doesn't mean you don't get to keep me updated on my godchild."

"So noted." Sarah grinned. "You expected to get my voicemail didn't you?" She could tell because her sister wasn't overly chatty.

"I was banking on it." Liz had no problem admitting that. "Mainly because I don't have time to talk. I need to get ready for my date."

"Condoms." Sarah said being a good big sister.

"I have some, you saw my box when you came to wish me bon voyage." Liz reminded her sister. Sarah had stopped by on her way to work the day Elizabeth left for Ireland. "Jason told me he was also packing some. So not only are we going to be safe, but we can help everyone we traveled with stay safe as well."

"I'm sure there is a merit badge in there somewhere." Sarah said being smart.

"Send me a message." Liz didn't bother to remind her sister that she was never a scout. "I have to go now. It's going to take forever to do my hair."

"Please, you get out of bed with supermodel hair." Sarah was rolling her eyes.

"You got all the eyelashes so that is only fair." Liz shot back. "Gotta go. Love you."

"Love you too." Sarah replied before hanging up.

Liz sent a text to Hank and went to the door to wait for him to knock. It wasn't going to take her that long to get ready for her date. Which was why she had time to do some shopping. Not that she was going to take long doing that either. "Thanks for coming down." She said locking up behind herself. "This won't take very long."

"You said we are going downstairs?" Hank just confirmed. The guys knew about the room switch already so he wondered if she was picking up a new key.

"To the boutique off the lobby. I want to purchase a dress." Liz felt a little bad about making him shop, but she didn't have anything that was right for a night out with her guy. The dresses she had left were either business appropriate or formal. Tonight she wanted to be sexy but still classy.

"Shopping." Hank said calling for the elevator. There wasn't a guard that liked to go shopping. Poor Sal went a lot because he was with Diane.

"Yeah." Liz said trying not to laugh. He was doing a good job of hiding the fact that he wasn't looking forward to this trip. The ride was quick and they walked over to the store. After a scan of the room she spotted what she was after. A clerk had to help with the size conversation, but in less than ten minutes she was done. "Okay, we can go back up."

"That's it?" Hank asked surprised. "You didn't try it on."

"I don't need to. I know what works for my body, and if the clerk converted the size incorrectly I can call the boutique and they will send someone up to exchange it." Liz explained with a smile. "That is one of the perks of staying in a luxury hotel as a VIP guest. I don't normally ask for special treatment, but in this case I think its okay. When the boutiques back home have their end of season sales then I'll put you through your paces." Liz gave him a wicked grin as they got back off the elevator. Now it was time to get ready for her date.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	24. Chapter 24

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 24

"I am killing it." Liz said to herself turning in front of the full length mirror. Generally a person shouldn't be their own biggest fan. That just created an egomaniac. At the same time there was nothing wrong with acknowledging when you were getting it right. Tonight she was doing just that.

The blue sheath dress had called to her from the window of the boutique. She planned on picking it up before leaving Ireland, but then Jason invited her out to dinner. The intricate floral lace overlay with cap sleeves covered a fitted cocktail dress and stopped right above her knees, to create a demure but still sexy look. Because they were going out for dinner she didn't want to flash a lot of skin, when they stayed in she could wear something more revealing. Shoes on she was ready to find Jason.

It turned out that she didn't have to go far.

"You look beautiful." Jason was actually standing just down the hall from the connecting door waiting for his girlfriend to make an appearance. He liked that short and tight were not requirements for her wardrobe choices. There was no doubt in his mind that if she wanted to go for that look she could pull it off. The fact that she wasn't blatantly advertising herself was unexpectedly sexy.

"Thank you." Liz walked forward and took the hand he was holding out. "I like you in blue, so thank you for wearing it again." He was in navy blue with a crisp white shirt open at the throat.

"Thanks. I actually got a couple of dark blue suits." Jason explained why he was in the same look as the night they had dinner with Johnny and Chloe. "Joseph asked me to wear as many of the suits as I could, and then to let him know if there were any issues with the fit."

"If his work is anything like Gretchen's you'll be fine." Liz liked that he linked their fingers for the short walk to where their coats were hanging. "Knowing your go to color makes shopping easier."

"What's your go to?" Jason wanted to know.

"For a long time it was pink. I look good in all the various shades." Liz explained why that was her choice. "In the past few years I've deliberately made myself stop selecting as many items in that range. My closest looked like a bottle of that stomach medicine exploded in it. I honestly though that a unicorn was going to walk out of it one morning." She said making herself laugh.

"So a few years ago that was your favorite color?" Jason asked coming back to the running joke between them.

"No." Liz said smiling. They were waiting for the elevator now. "Not even as a little girl." She gave him a cheeky grin. "The good news is that each time you guess you are eliminating a color."

"Only a billion choices left." Jason said shaking his head. He was enjoying the banter.

"Where are we going to dinner?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"I'll tell you in the car." Jason replied as they stepped into the lobby. The wait was short because Chris and Renaldo had gone down about five minutes before them. When he was behind the wheel Jason explained why the answer to the question had to wait. "I don't generally announce plans in public locations, unless I'm somewhere I know is secure. Like the coffee house." Which was why he could talk about this trip there.

"Okay. That won't be a problem." Liz let him know. She could see why that might be how they did things.

"We are going to Fire." Jason told her where they were heading. "Johnny gave a list of recommended restaurants to Renaldo, I learned that this afternoon. I liked the way this one sounded." The space boasted stained glass windows and a vaulted ceiling. They would have atmosphere as well as hopefully a fantastic meal.

"I'm sure we will have a great time." Liz said settling into her seat and getting ready for the night ahead.

* * *

"Did you enjoy dinner?" Jason asked as the waiter cleared away the dishes from their final course.

"It was amazing." Liz gave him a smile. "Thank you for bringing me here." They were holding hands which she really liked. While not one for big public displays of affection she did enjoy this small gesture. A quiet way of saying that they were a unit.

"You're welcome." Jason was getting a little nervous. He wasn't worried that she would reject the ring. What had him worried was that she wouldn't like what he selected. Even though Elizabeth asked that the ring be a gift from him to her, he didn't want her to just settle for the gem. He wanted her to love it. "I'd like to give you the ring I picked out."

"You have it already?" Liz asked surprised. While she did expect to be wearing it before they returned home, she didn't think he would have it tonight.

"The errand I went on this morning was to buy it." Jason confessed as he rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand. "As soon as I saw it in the case I wanted to see it on your finger."

"I'd like to see it." Liz had to release his hand so he could stand up and retrieve the box from his pocket. He set it on the table and opened it before turning the velvet case around to reveal the piece of jewelry. "It's stunning." An emerald cut emerald was set between two trapezoid cut diamonds. The private room they were in had a fireplace, and the light from there flashed in the stones.

"I kept in mind that it was going to be worn by a gorgeous woman, so I tried to find something that measured up. I clearly failed, but I did try." He said with a grin.

"You are just all kinds of smooth." Liz had to laugh as she held out her hand to silently ask him to put it on her finger.

"I have no idea where it's coming from." He could admit that. When the ring was in place he took a moment to enjoy the view. "You seem to bring it out of me." She made him want to make the effort to be a great boyfriend. That was just another indicator that he was finally with the right woman. Phoning it in, or drifting through the relationship, was not going to happen.

"Wow." Liz wiggled her fingers adjusting to the weight now on her finger. "Tomorrow I'm going to take about a million pictures of my hand and send them to my sister." She said laughing. "Right now I don't want to share this with anyone but you."

"Not something I'm going to argue about." Jason linked their fingers again.

"How about we go back to our room, and order dessert. Much later." Liz suggested her eyes on his.

She gave him that slow innocent smile that just knocked his world off its axis. Jason had a feeling that he was going to have a hard time telling is girlfriend no. That wasn't a problem though, because he already knew Elizabeth wasn't going to take advantage of him. He was safe with her, not something he even knew he needed in a relationship. "That is a good idea. Let me settle the bill and we can go."

* * *

It wasn't until she was back in the hotel room that some nerves hit. Elizabeth wasn't scared. That wasn't what this was. Tonight was the beginning of their physical relationship. The first time you were with someone brought out anxiety. She wanted Jason to enjoy their time in bed, and she wanted to enjoy it as well. She wanted him to like her body too. That didn't make her vain, or insecure, it made her human. The internal ramble in her brain finally came to an end, and she looked over at her guy.

"Okay?" Jason wanted to know. Elizabeth was tensing up some.

"I'm too much in my head." Liz said with a small laugh. "Nerves."

"Would it make you feel better if I admitted to being nervous too?" Jason came over to where she was standing. He hadn't been with nearly the number of women the papers insinuated. He also hadn't ever been with anyone who meant as much to him as Elizabeth did. Jason was beginning to suspect that he was falling in love with her. That made him feel really good.

"It would." Liz didn't hesitate to answer. "Thank you."

Jason put his hand on her hip and urged her closer. "No matter what happens between us it's going to be wonderful because I want to be with you. I want to be as close to you as possible on every level. Emotional, mental, and physical." Jason was laying it all out there.

He was seducing her with his words. For a man who was known for not saying much, he was doing amazing. Her initial impression that there was more to him then he normally shared was right, and she felt privileged that he wasn't hiding from her. "I want that too. There is a connection between us unlike anything I've ever felt. I always enjoyed our quick talks with you at the board meetings, and I chalked my feelings back then up to a crush. Even at that point I felt this attraction." She had to smile as she admitted that. "Then we talked at the coffee house. I couldn't stop thinking about you, and I couldn't wait to see you again. I really couldn't wait for our next conversation. I haven't felt a pull that strong ever. I want to see where this goes, and how strong it can become."

His free hand came up to cup her cheek while at the same time he lowered his head and covered her lips with his. Nothing about tonight was going to be rushed, unless that was what Elizabeth wanted. This kiss though, he was taking his time with and just allowing himself to sink into her. He swiped his tongue across her lower lip and she opened for him.

Elizabeth unbuttoned his suit jacket then used her hands to push it over his shoulders. Through the material of his shirt she could feel his muscles bunching and relaxing. Anxious to feel skin the buttons of his shirt were her next target. With the cotton parted she was able to run her hand down his chest which made them both moan.

When she started tugging his shirt from the waistband of his pants Jason lifted his mouth and covered her hands to stop her. "Wait."

"Is something wrong?" Liz asked concerned.

"No." Jason leaned in and gave her another kiss. "Let's go into the bedroom." He took her hand in his and led the way back to the sleeping area. Opening the bottom drawer of the nightstand he placed his gun in the lockbox. From the top drawer he removed a box of condoms and opened it. Going from one form of protection to another.

"I wasn't aware you had your gun on you." Liz wasn't deluding herself about the life Jason lived. The guards made it hard to do that. She just hadn't ever actually seen his gun.

"I always have it on me if I'm out." Jason explained. "Will that be a problem?"

"No." Liz replied looking him in the eyes. He hadn't ever actually said he was in the mob, and she hadn't asked, but at the same time he hadn't offered up denials about what the papers alleged. "I accept all of you." She felt that he needed to hear those words.

"Thank you." Jason never had a romantic partner who did.

Turning away from him Elizabeth looked over her shoulder. "Would you unzip me?"

Stepping closer he lowered the metal closure before letting his hand move over the exposed skin. "So pretty." Moving her hair aside he placed a kiss on the nape of her neck. "Can I see more of you?"

The fact that he asked was so sexy. Liz could feel herself shaking as her excitement level rose. In response to his request she pulled her dress forward and let it slide down her body. At his low growl which was clearly a sound of approval she turned around so he could take in the front view. She had gone with blue lace to match the dress, which was obviously a good choice. "Can I finish helping you out of your shirt now?"

"By all means. I'll never object to your hands on me." Jason was letting his eyes move over her body. She was perfect. Not to be shallow but physically she was everything that appealed to him.

"Good to know." Liz pulled the shirt free and as he pulled it off she went to work on his pants. Pushing them over his hips her eyebrows arched. Jason wasn't a small guy, and he was certainly…proportional. "Black boxer shorts, very nice." She raised her eyes to take in the rest of him. "Um…wow…that's a real six pack." Even seeing him in the gym hadn't prepared her for how amazing his body was.

Jason had to laugh at that reaction. To be an enforcer he had to be in shape, and now the gym was one of the ways he blew off steam. Impressing anyone was not even a thought in his brain, but he had to admit to liking that she was enjoying the view. "You can touch it if you like." He said flirting.

"Believe me I plan to." Liz reached up and opened the front clasp of her bra. The bottoms went next and she stretched out on the bed. "Join me."

Since she had stripped down he did the same before lying down beside her. "Come here." He wanted to feel her skin against his. When she was close he put his arm around her waist pulling her closer still, so that they were touching down the lengths of their bodies. Dipping his head he kissed her deeply and moaned when her hands moved up his back. Her hand came back down his chest and she used her nails to add a level of stimulation and that made him moan deeper.

The arm around her tightened bringing them as close as possible. So close that she was able to throw her leg over his hip. In response Jason rolled them so that she was under him and started to rock against her. More than likely this first session was going to be light on foreplay. Which she was okay with, exploring and playing would happen. Later was fine. Right now she just wanted him, wanted the joy they could bring one another. When he pushed against her again she responded in kind and the pleasure had her arching hard.

He was running out of patience. She made him greedy, and the need to slide deep inside her body was pressing down on him. At the same time he didn't want her to think that he didn't care about her pleasure. So he needed to make sure that she was with him one hundred percent. His lips moved across her chest until he could take a peaked nipple into his mouth. When her fingers tightened in his hair he got the message she liked this. That information would be stored away for the next time they were together.

"Jason." Liz was very much enjoying his attention, but she was too impatient to wait any longer. Aggressive wasn't a word she used to describe herself in bed, but she wasn't passive either. Elizabeth had no problem speaking up if she wanted something.

"Yeah baby." Jason was breathing like he had just run a mile. His whole body felt like one giant nerve his skin was so sensitive. It never occurred to him that there could be arousal on this level. While reading one night he came across a paper explaining how the brain was the biggest sexual organ in the body. Now he got what that meant. He was attuned to the woman beneath him on every possible level.

"Enough foreplay." Liz noted his eyes were a darker blue now, which was just another sign of his arousal.

"Okay." Jason was fully on board with that decision. He also trusted that she knew her own mind. Reaching over he snagged the box, opened a condom, and rolled it down in record time. Coming back over her he kept his eyes on hers and when Elizabeth hooked her ankles at the small of his back he knew she was ready.

There was sex, there was good sex, and then there was what she was experiencing right now. Toe curling, off the charts, there really are no words to describe it sex. Jason knew what he was about, and as a result Elizabeth was pretty much having an out of body experience. From beginning to the end which she was racing toward this had been phenomenal. She exploded, for the second time, and her whole body started tingling. Considering this was their first time together, she might not survive it once they really became knowledgeable about one another's bodies. That was her last thought before thinking became impossible.

"That was incredible." Jason was lying next to his girlfriend trying to catch his breath. The best sex of his life just took place. Literally, the best. He was already looking forward to the next time they would be together. Instead of satiating his need to be close to her, what they had just shared intensified it. That was a whole new experience for him. It just confirmed that Elizabeth was meant to be his.

"It was." Liz was still tingling. Reaching over she put her hand over Jason's and linked their fingers. She enjoyed cuddling after sex, but it was her experience that guys didn't. Looking over at her guy she smiled. "How do you feel about cuddling?" May as well ask.

"I'm open to it." Jason wasn't a snuggler by nature but he could see the merits of it with Elizabeth. "Let's try it." She slid over and he had to sigh in delight. Another really good idea. "How do you feel about sharing a shower?" Something else he wanted to try.

"As long as you share the water it can happen." Liz looked up at him and smiled.

"We'll find a time to work that out." Right now Jason didn't want to move just yet.

"Sounds perfect." Liz said closing her eyes and enjoying having her guy so close.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	25. Chapter 25

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 25

"Good morning." Jason kissed Elizabeth's soft lips now that her eyes were open. He'd been up for a while and they were almost too much temptation to resist.

"Morning." Liz couldn't help but smile at the amazing man she was sharing the bed with. This was how you started the day. She really liked that they were still cuddled up. Being held close as she fell asleep was an incredible feeling. "How are you?"

"I'm in bed with a beautiful woman who happens to be smart and funny as well. Life is great." Jason smiled as he answered. The smile got wider when she blushed. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty great." Liz said before dropping her head onto his shoulder to hide her face. Which had to be bright red at the moment.

"So you enjoyed yourself last night?" Jason knew she had but he was enjoying the conversation.

"Yes. And this morning too." Liz said looking up at him through her lashes. They had been sleeping for a few hours when she felt his hands on her body. Wanting to feel that energy they created again she turned over and they made love again.

"So you won't mind if we do that again, at some point?" Jason wouldn't mind which he was sure she knew. He was hard just lying here with her in his arms.

"I could definitely be talked into it." Liz said relaxing against him. "Know what else I can be talking into?"

"What?" Jason asked running his hand up and down her back. He very much enjoyed touching her, and having her touch him.

"Breakfast." Liz was hungry. "I think it's a good day for a full Irish breakfast." A fair amount of calories had been burned in the last eight hours.

"Are you sure you can handle all that food?" Jason was kind of hungry himself.

"I'm counting on you helping me. That's what boyfriends do. They finish dishes when their girlfriends over order." Liz explained to him. "Not that I do that often. I generally can eat everything I order. I like food."

Jason was just laughing at her. He really liked that they could laugh together. "I'll ask before trying to steal a French fry. I don't want to get hurt."

"Good plan. I'm going to shower and you can order breakfast." Liz moved from his arms and rolled from the bed. She was confident enough in her body that she didn't reach for the robe at the bottom of the bed.

Jason's eyes were glued to her firm bottom that last night he learned was a perfect handful. "Breakfast, and then I'll shower." He would also send a message to the guys that they were staying in the room this morning.

* * *

"Nervous?" Jason asked as they drove to lunch. For the first time since arriving in Ireland they would be spending a good chunk of time apart, which was going to feel weird. After the meal, Elizabeth was going to the spa with the ladies, and the guys were going to have a business meeting. They would meet up again at the hotel in time to get ready for the reception this evening. Hopefully tomorrow they could have more uninterrupted time.

"No." Liz shook her head. "At work I do a lot of cold meetings where I walk into a room and ask for money." By cold she meant meetings with people she'd never met before. "I'm not asking for anything today, so this is not at all stressful. I'm just arm candy. I could get used to this." She joked with a wide smile.

"Arm candy? Not even close." Jason had to laugh at his girlfriend. "I think the Giambettis are going to like you. I've never introduced anyone to them so you are going to make me look good." The Giambettis actually liked him a lot, so today was not anything to stress over.

"Maximus and Margareta. Max and Carly. Milo and Sabrina." Liz went over the names of the people she was being introduced to. It was a trick she did at work before going to group meetings. Generally she attached a physical attribute to each of the names to make sure she was addressing the correct person. Here that wasn't necessary. "Then from Johnny's organization I'll be meeting Felix and Lucas, as well as Cody and his wife Karen." Felix was Johnny's number two guy. Cody was the head of security or in other words his number three guy. Diane had given Liz a quick introductory course on the important players during the flight over. That was apparently one of the things the women who were already part of this life did for those that were new. "Lucas is also Carly's brother."

"Yes." Jason nodded as he followed the car with Johnny's guys. They were the escort for the day. Renaldo, Hank, and Chris, where in the car behind Liz and Jason. "Did you take notes while talking with Diane?" He was impressed.

"No. I am very good with names. Once I'm introduced to everyone I'll have faces to go with those monikers, and then I won't forget no matter how much time passes. Ever. It's my superpower." Liz said with a sunny smile.

"Photographic memory?" Jason wanted to know.

"Not even close. Most days I'm lucky to find my keys when I'm trying to leave my house." Liz said cracking herself up. "It only works with names, faces, and company titles." She wasn't claiming to have an eidetic memory like her boyfriend. She did get that being so good with names and faces would be a benefit in terms of socializing with his business associates. "This is where you tell me what you are bad at."

"When I come across something I'll let you know." Jason said trying not to laugh. He had plenty of faults, but messing with her was too good to pass up. "I'm pretty much perfect."

"Not buying it Morgan." Liz said giving him attitude. "You just look like trouble."

"I'll tell you what my flaws are, if you tell me what your favorite color is." Jason grinned as they made another turn.

"Let me think about it." Liz said as they passed through a large gate. "I'm not sure that meets the law of equivalent exchange."

"Did you just quote Full Metal Alchemist?" Jason was a huge fan of the show.

"I did. Do you watch?" Elizabeth was a huge fan.

"I have the entire collection, the first and second series, on DVD." Jason didn't know anyone else who watched it. "You might be the practically perfect one."

"I'll take that, only because it's true." She said dropping him a wink. They would need to have a marathon when they got back home. "Where are we?" She asked looking around.

"The private estate the Giambettis are renting. Maximus doesn't stay at hotels unless it cannot be avoided." Jason explained a little about the Don. "They can be a security nightmare."

"Do you normally stay in hotels when you travel?" Elizabeth would take this opportunity to learn more about security procedures.

"No. Since I normally travel during my down time I tend to take off large blocks of time. The last time I left Port Charles it was for two months. So I rent houses. It's more cost effective, and provides better security." Now that they were dating he would do shorter vacations to accommodate her schedule. Taking two months off at a time wasn't something Elizabeth would be able to do. "We are in a hotel this time because I didn't want you to feel trapped." He parked and turned off the car.

"Trapped?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"In a house, like this, we would be isolated. I brought you to new country, one where the people I work with are the only people you know. I wanted to make sure you didn't feel like you were at my mercy when we were in for the night. There are countless people you can call for help at the hotel, and multiple ways to get away from me if you feel threatened. Even with us now sharing a room, you have greater freedom of moment at a hotel versus a private home." He had given this some thought before telling Phillip to book the rooms.

She was blown away by what she just heard. One of the things Lila said often was that Jason took excellent care of the people he had in his life. Here was proof. She had been with him only a few days when this decision had to be made, still he put her comfort before his. "Thank you." Leaning over she gave him a quick kiss. "Next time we go away we can stay in a house."

"I'll remember that." Jason would not violate her trust in him, ever. "Ready to go meet everyone?"

"I am." Liz said checking her reflection one final time as Jason walked around the car to open her door.

* * *

"Hi." Chloe answered the door, mainly because she was in the hall when the bell rang. The Giambettis didn't have staff this week. "Come on in."

The interior of the home was lovely. It was Irish countryside with a bit of posh. The fact that this is what the Giambettis had rented led Liz to conclude that they were comfortable with their wealth, and power, but didn't need to shove those facts in others faces. She added that to what else she knew for a fact. That both Jason and Francis respected Maximus very much.

"Hello." Liz smiled at the designer who of course looked amazing.

"Where are we putting the coats?" Jason asked after nodding a greeting.

"Right here." Chloe pointed to the large closet, complete with shoe boxes for damp days. So far the weather had been brilliant. She would send some Wellies over to the hotel in case that changed. The boots could also serve as a souvenir of the trip. She'd send them wax jackets as well. "Everyone else is in the parlor." When Liz's dress came into view the designer had to stop herself from giving a nod of approval. The other woman knew what worked for her. In style and color.

"We're the last to arrive?" Liz checked her watch. They weren't even close to being late.

"You are, but its fine. It was expected." Chloe said with a sly grin. They all knew Jason didn't want to be here.

Jason didn't say anything but he knew his cousin was messing with him. "Let's go so I can introduce you to everyone." After that he probably wouldn't say much to anyone other than his girlfriend until the meeting started.

"Okay." Liz smoothed down her dress and got ready for introductions. Today she was in her power color. Green. If she was ever in a situation where she needed a confidence boost this was her go to hue. While it was not a color that a lot of people gravitated to, she had always been a fan. The fitted green pencil dress with short sleeves and high round neckline was perfect for a meet and greet. The dress was also a good compliment to Jason's charcoal grey suit.

"Look who I found." Chloe announced as they arrived in the parlor where everyone was gathered. As she walked by Diane the designer whispered. "Left hand, ring finger." Because she had quickly spotted the piece of jewelry. Jason had incredible taste.

"Jason, welcome." Maximus was smiling as he extended his hand. "How are you?"

"Good." Jason answered accepting the handshake.

"I'm sure that will change tonight." Maximus said with a devilish grin. He was going to be watching the young mob boss closely tonight. Mostly to see if anyone was stupid enough to get on his nerves.

"Behave." Margareta said giving her husband a look. The man just liked to cause trouble. "Hello Jason."

"Mrs. Giambetti." Jason also shook her hand. It wasn't until after their first meeting that he learned most bosses did not. As far as he was concerned as the wife of the Don she had earned respect as well. "I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Elizabeth Webber."

"Elizabeth, welcome." The older woman very much liked the way they looked together. There were not many mob bosses Jason's age. There were a few family scions though, and this was not the type of woman they generally had on their arms.

"Thank you." Liz said accepting the handshake.

"Let me introduce you to my son Max, and my daughter in-law Caroline. She prefers Carly." Margareta smiled at the woman who had captured her eldest son's heart. He had made a good match. "This is my youngest son Milo, and his fiancée Sabrina." Again another good match. "You know everyone else." Margareta finished and looked at Chloe.

"This is Felix Dubois and his husband Dr. Lucas Jones." Chloe started her round of introductions. "And these two troublemakers are Cody Paul and his wife Dr. Karen Wexler-Paul. Karen knows all the really good spots in Dublin to cause a ruckus." She said smiling at her best friend.

"Guilty." Karen was looking forward to getting to know Elizabeth some. Jason never brought anyone with him when he traveled.

"Can I get either one of you a beverage?" Carly was sharing hostess duties with her mother in-law. "Everyone sit."

"I'm good." Jason looked at Elizabeth.

"I'm fine as well, thank you." Liz relaxed into the soft chair. So far so good.

"Chloe said you will be joining us at the spa this afternoon. I'm hoping to hear more about your art. I've seen the paintings in the O'Brien home, they are lovely." Margareta said getting the conversation going. "Also you can tell me what Lila is up to these days. Since Jason won't be with us you can tell us the good stories."

"I'm not sure we'll have enough time to cover all her exploits in detail." Liz laughed understanding that Jason's grandmother knew the Don's wife.

"Since we are all here, why don't we move into the dining room?" Margareta had overseen the caterers as they set everything up so they could eat. The sooner the ladies left the sooner the men could handle business. She wanted her husband to have a chance to relax before the reception, this was one of his busiest weeks of the year even with Max and Milo taking meetings.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Maximus got to his feet and helped his wife to hers.

"Did you get that dress in Port Charles?" Diane wanted to know as they walked down the hall.

"No." Liz shook her head. "Buffalo, at an end of season sale last year. I'm surprised that is what you asked about."

"I'll get a closer look at the ring at the spa." Diane replied with a cheeky grin. "I can't do so now without being rude. Also I don't think Jason will survive that much attention. I don't want to break him before tonight." She said before moving over to where her husband was talking with Johnny.

"You doing okay?" Liz asked her guy.

"This is the easy part. Later on tonight is what I have to get through without hurting someone." Jason just shook his head. "You in your pretty dress will be a welcome distraction." He hadn't even seen it yet, but know she was going to be lovely.

"I'll do my best." She said smiling at him. "Hank and Renaldo can back me up if I need it." Looking over her shoulder she didn't see them. "Where are they?"

"Having a quick meeting with the other security crews. Since they will be splitting up when you leave for the spa they need to talk now. Margareta would have had food set up in whichever room they are using." Jason knew that for a fact. Like the Corelli Morgan organization and the O'Brien organization, the men who worked for the Giambettis were family.

"Good to know. Let's go eat so that we ladies can leave. Diane needs to grill me about the ring." Liz commented as they walked into the large room and grabbed plates.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	26. Chapter 26

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 26

"I'll meet you back at the hotel." Jason was walking Elizabeth out to the car. Hank and Chris were going to be with her because it was such a public space. Sal and Lee were also going to protect Diane.

"Okay." Liz was looking forward to getting pampered, but at the same time she was going to miss hanging out with Jason. Sarah mentioned that when she started dating Patrick it was a goal to have large blocks of uninterrupted time together. Liz remembered being ditched a few times in favor of her now brother in-law. She was looking forward to paying her sister back. "I'll either be in our room, or next door getting ready. Unless you get there before me." She had no idea what they were doing at the spa.

"I'll probably finish up before you. Maximus doesn't do long meetings. Even with all of us in the room we should be less than an hour." Jason explained how his afternoon would go. "Then we will talk about life and sports."

"Sports." Liz said laughing.

"Soccer." Jason wasn't a huge fan, but he didn't mind watching games.

"I like soccer. It's not my favorite sport, that's hockey, in case you wanted to know. But watching soccer isn't painful." Liz was standing by the car. "Can I kiss you without totally destroying your reputation?" She wasn't sure if he was comfortable with that. Hopefully a quick kiss when parting would be fine.

"Me being seen kissing you is only going to increase my street cred. It will just prove that I'm smart." Jason didn't care what his friends thought. He could tell by the interactions at lunch that both Maximus and Margareta already liked Elizabeth.

"Good to know." Liz leaned over and gave him a soft kiss. "I'll see you later."

"You will." Jason opened the door and stole another kiss before closing the door.

"Young love." Johnny said batting his eyelashes as his friend walked back. "Never thought I'd see the day when you of all people tumbled." He was happy for his friend. Liz was really nice.

Francis just laughed at the two of them when Jason stuck his tongue out at Johnny. "Come on the Don is waiting." Another reason that this meeting would be short was because Johnny wasn't doing any business. That was why Felix could go to the airport to greet VIP family heads, and why Cody got to leave. O'Brien had met with Maximus yesterday.

"Did your ladies leave with no issues?" Maximus asked as they younger men walked into the room. Francis and Jason were still talking to them when the Don returned to the house with his sons.

"They did." Francis generally spoke for him and Jason when they were together in public. However if Jason had something to say then he would speak up.

"Good. I'm looking forward to seeing how lovely our ladies looks tonight. I imagine they will all easily out shine us." Maximus stretched out his legs and got comfortable. Meetings with these three men were generally informal. "Jason, I very much enjoyed meeting Elizabeth. Bring her to Palermo when her schedule permits."

"Thank you. I'll speak to her about when a trip might happen, and then I'll call your wife's office." Jason knew that Margareta controlled the social calendar.

"I'd only end up checking with her anyway if you called me." Maximus said laughing. He had no problem admitting that his wife had more power in their relationship than he did. The boys had learned by example. If your lady wasn't happy then you would be truly miserable. "Let's get on with business so we can talk about fun things." The Don looked at Max.

"We've been watching you closer over the past year." Max looked at Francis and Jason. "You have had zero busts and seizures. No jail time."

"Diane." Francis said giving his wife credit.

"Mrs. Corelli is a force to be reckoned with." Max admitted nodding. "You've also kept the peace in the area, and increased profits." They controlled all of the docks but that didn't guarantee success. Other families had a great deal of trust in Francis and Jason. They also respected the partners. "Most importantly, you've not needed us to come in to mediate any problems." That generally fell to Max, or Milo if things were particularly contentious. "Nor have you come to our notice for being trigger happy." Max was listing all the things that had gone right in New York.

"You're almost as good as O'Brien." Milo said making everyone laugh. Johnny had one of the most profitable territory outside of Palermo because he controlled a vast territory. Despite its small size Port Charles was also on that list.

"I give them something to aspire to." Johnny said keeping the laughter going. For his hard work and for not being a problem he had been given control of Northern Ireland, Wales, and Scotland. He had mentioned that to Francis when they talked earlier in the day. Francis would tell Jason at some point, if Johnny didn't get a chance to. Which meant more ports to move products. He was only in this meeting because Francis and Jason invited him to sit in.

"You give us all something to shoot for." The Don really liked Johnny, Francis, and Jason. "Continue Max."

"To thank you for all your hard work we are expanding your territory by placing all of Vermont under your control." Max let them know. "We are also placing Puerto Rico and Brazil under your control." This gave them a presence in South America and the Caribbean. Johnny controlled Bermuda, so he could help them if needed. The only reason Corelli Morgan didn't have an international presence before now was because there were no empty territories to give them. In the past four months that had changed.

"Thank you." Francis was stunned but happy. That was a huge expansion.

"Thank you." Jason knew that he had to speak. This was not what he was expecting to hear. They were now powerful enough that other families would think twice before coming after them. Not that they wouldn't before. Jason made sure of that.

"Now that we are done with that. I have a favor to ask." Maximus took over again. All the paperwork would be handled once everyone was back home. "And one decree." Which Jason was going to hate, but needed to happen.

"What can we do for you?" Francis asked the Don. He and Jason would have to sit down and do a restructure. They needed to send guys to those locations to handle the takeover. They also needed to alert their accountants that more holdings were being added to the coffers.

"John Zacchara would like to relocate. His whole life has been spent in Europe and he wants to see more of the world. He can't go just anywhere due to the enemies that his father had. I think he would enjoy Port Charles as a new home. From there you can tell him where he can and cannot travel." Maximus promised his good friend Rudy that his nephew would always be protected.

"Is he here in Dublin?" Jason knew John well, and he liked him. The other man had been under Maximus's protection from a very young age.

"He is in Palermo, however if you agree then I'll have him come here so that the three of you can talk." Maximus looked between the partners. John would need to learn the rules of the territory. "His security detail will come with him to Dublin. If he leaves with you, then you'll assign him a guard in New York."

Francis looked at Jason who nodded. This was not something they had time to deliberate on. The Don would expect an immediate answer. "That's fine." Francis knew John, but not as well as Jason, so he would let his partner take the lead there. "The decree?"

"Jason has to take a solo meeting this week. Elizabeth is welcome to attend, of course. It can be with an ally. In fact it probably should be with an ally." The Don said laughing. "It's time. The other families need to see you as a boss. I can arrange the meeting, or you can network tonight and set it up. You talking with John does not count." Maximus said with a grin. "Nor can that meeting be with O'Brien."

Why Jason had to be here made sense now. With their organization going global the other families needed to see that both partners were strong leaders. If something happened to Francis, they needed to know that Jason could take control. The younger blonde mob boss needed to shed his image as only an enforcer once and for all.

"I'll call Max tomorrow and let him know who I'm meeting with." This is something Jason could handle on his own.

"That concludes our business." Maximus said ending the meeting. "Do you need anything from me or have any questions?" He didn't think that would be the case. Francis and Jason were both brilliant business minds and would be able to handle the expansion with no problem. They also didn't have any problems to bring to Palermo, he knew because as Max said they had been watching.

"We are good." Francis answered for both he and Jason. There hadn't been any problems in Port Charles, or the general area, since the Sorel situation which the Don knew about because he gave permission for them to take action.

Maximus nodded. "We are here if you need us. Now let us talk about the upcoming tournament." His grin turned playful. "And how my club is going to destroy everyone else."

* * *

The ladies got to the spa and immediately separated. Each one was assigned a room where a massage and then facial would take place. After those services were completed they met up in the nail salon. Since they were such a large party, and Chloe's name had a lot of weight behind it, they had the entire area to themselves for this last stop of the day.

"So, what's new?" Diane asked as if she didn't know. Over lunch she wouldn't have brought it up because Liz would have blushed bright. Here with just the ladies she would be more comfortable. This would just be girl talk.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Liz asked playing dumb. The other ladies were looking at them. They were in a lovely sunny atrium where the entire group could sit and relax. Their nails were dry enough to leave the nail area, but not quite dry enough to leave the spa without a disaster occurring. So they would wait here for about thirty minutes and have some complementary beverages.

Chloe just snorted.

"What are we missing?" Carly sat next to Liz while getting her nails done and had enjoyed their conversation. If they hadn't gotten along that wouldn't have been the end of the world. There were a great many people in the business Carly didn't like. However that hadn't been the case, which was really nice.

"Liz got a new piece of hardware." Chloe said from her lounger. She loved this quiet space. Whenever she came to the spa she spent time here.

"The ring?" Carly asked her friend. She and Chloe could get into a lot of trouble when motivated. They were doing their very best to corrupt Sabrina, because they didn't want her to feel left out.

"It is lovely." Margareta had caught up with Diane while their hands and feet were being treated. "I noticed it at the house. When did Jason give it to you?"

"Last night." Liz held up her hands and wiggled her fingers. She was wearing a French manicure which would go well with her look for the evening. "We went out to dinner and he gave it to me after the meal was completed."

"Is the dress you are wearing up to that ring?" Chloe wanted to know.

"I hope so. It's one of yours." Liz had snagged it during her trip to New York City. She wasn't sure when she would get to wear it, but it was too lovely to leave in the store.

"Who isn't wearing Chloe?" Sabrina asked joining the conversation. The ladies burst out laughing when the designer herself was the only one to raise her hand.

"She's not into self-advertising." Diane said coming to the aid of her friend. "Did Jason give you anything else?" Yes the question could be taken more than one way, Liz could decide how much to share.

"This is enough don't you think?" Elizabeth wasn't going to talk about what she and her guy did in private.

"Well I'll say this, when Jason goes all in he makes sure everyone gets the memo." Carly didn't really know him well, but Max considered Jason to be a close friend. Her family had left the states when she was in her teens and moved to Italy. She hadn't lived anywhere else since. It was also rare that she traveled with Max because she had an international business to run. Tonight should be interesting. Some of the mob guys thought they were god's gift to women. If someone hit on Liz things could get ugly. Carly was guessing Jason was of the same opinion as the rest of the guys on that topic.

"Now when she gets back home Liz only has to beat off all the women who were hoping to land Jason." Diane said with a chuckle. "Good thing you have Hank to hold your purse and bring you water."

"She can just crack them upside the noggin with that ring." Chloe said coming over to get a closer look. "He really did a great job. Expect the guys to come have a gander." Then they would track down Jason and give him grief, all in good fun though. "We'll also have to all get together again before you leave to celebrate."

"Something casual this time so that Jason doesn't have to wear a suit." Diane suggested to her friend. "I think by the end of the week he will have reached his limit for formal and business wear."

"If you're free would you like to join us?" Chloe asked Margareta.

"Absolutely." Margareta wouldn't mind spending more time with Elizabeth. "Ladies it has been fun, but I need to go. When you reach my age it takes longer and longer to get ready for these events." She said with a chuckle. Actually she looked fantastic because she had always taken great care of her skin. "I'll see everyone tonight. Elizabeth tell Jason to bring you to Palermo." As she passed her daughter in-law she patted her shoulder. A silent way of saying that Carly and Sabrina should stay and socialize longer.

"I will tell him. Thank you for lunch." Liz had felt welcomed from the time she walked into the estate.

"I'll see you this evening." Margareta said heading to the locker area to get changed.

"See you then." Liz said turning back to the ladies that remained.

"You did great." Carly shared smiling. "In case you were wondering. An invite to Palermo means Margareta likes you."

"Good to know." The Don's wife reminded Liz a bit of Lila.

"Let's talk about colors. Namely what everyone is wearing." Diane said getting onto the topic of fashion.

* * *

"You smell good." Jason remarked wrapping his arms around his girl. He was stretched out reading a newspaper when she walked in.

"I have been rubbed and anointed with scented oils like a Roman goddess." Liz tilted her head back for a kiss.

"Do I get to look for all those anointed spots?" Jason was down for that.

"If you behave after we get back I'll let you explore." Liz said with an angelic grin. "Right now I need to get started on my look." Her hair was going to take the longest. They were leaving in just over an hour and she was going to need most of that time.

"Define behave." Jason wanted to know.

"No fist fights in the main room." Liz would set a wide boundary.

"I can do that." Jason said with a nod. It was one of the rules he set for himself anyway. Mainly because he didn't want to embarrass Elizabeth.

"You need to let me go, so I can get ready." Liz would be fine if he didn't.

"I'm only letting you go because I'm looking forward to my reward later tonight." Jason stole a kiss and then opened his arms. "I'll meet you back here."

"You will. Prepare to be impressed." She called out while heading to her former room. She was going to wow her guy, and she was looking forward to seeing how pretty everyone else looked as well.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	27. Chapter 27

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 27

At the hotel, just outside the ballroom, Jason helped Elizabeth off with her coat and once again he took a moment to enjoy the way she looked. He had smiled wide when she revealed her completed ensemble for the evening back at the hotel, and the fact that she was going to turn heads was a given. He was glad he went with the darkest of his blue suits, because it made a good contrast to her dress.

Despite the fact that almost everyone here came with a date, there was still a good chance that someone might hit on his girlfriend. She looked that amazing. He was going to have to tell Hank to stay close to help avoid any problems. Jason really wanted his reward.

Liz smiled at her guy as she took the coat check ticket and put it in her clutch. He wasn't hiding his appreciation for how she looked. Her dress tonight was the palest shade of pink with a jacquard print to the fabric. This was about as much of a pattern as she felt comfortable in. Because the dress was such a soft color she paired it with silver strappy heels that gave her feet the barest amount of sparkle. Her look tonight was meant to be one of elegant sophistication. She was thinking she nailed it.

The dress was also strapless.

The fact that she was baring her shoulders got his attention and he had commented on that before she slipped her coat on to leave the hotel. He mentioned that he was going to be fighting off the urge to kiss her shoulders all night. It wasn't something he would do in public, so he was counting down to when they could leave. She was already feeling confident and that statement also made her feel sexy. Elizabeth was going to remember that he liked her shoulders. She would make sure to get some outfits that showed them off.

"Are we sitting with Francis and Diane tonight?" Liz asked as they walked over to the ballroom and paused for a second. Looking over she watched as Jason scanned the room. She didn't get the impression that he was necessarily looking for their friends, but that he was just taking it all in. He was always aware of his surroundings, and tonight didn't change that. She took the opportunity scan the room as well. There had to be close to four hundred people here, but the space didn't feel cramped which was nice.

"Yes, but not with Johnny and Chloe. They will be sitting with the Giambettis since this is O'Brien's territory." Jason looked around taking an assessment of the room. He liked knowing where the exits were before entering a new space. After he had a mental map of the room he looked for his partner. He saw Sal first. "We are sitting over to the right." They had a table to the rear of the room and near a corner. Usually people wanted to sit close to the Don, for them that wasn't necessary.

As they moved deeper into the room she noted that quite a few heads turned to watch them. There were a lot of shocked expressions as they walked past tables. Jason had mentioned that he never attended these events, and it was clear his presence was having an impact. They passed one table and a man around Francis's age, maybe a little older, glared at Jason. So while some people were surprised there were some who were upset. Liz was guessing she wouldn't be doing much socializing with those folks tonight. Or ever.

"Hello." Diane greeted her friends. For the moment she was restricted to the table. There had been a minor dustup with Joe Scully Jr., already. Hopefully it was not a precursor to how the rest of the night would go. Diane didn't want to have to leave early. "I love that dress." Chloe was going to be handing out compliments later as well.

"I figured a lot of people would be looking our way, so I should give them something to see." Liz said with a sly grin. Pretending they weren't going to draw notice wouldn't happen. "Us ladies from Port Charles have to show how it's done."

Francis just chuckled as he stood when Liz arrived at the table. That was something his wife would say. "Jason, a word."

Liz smiled up at her guy to let him know it was fine for him to step away. "You look amazing." She told Diane.

"Thank you." The attorney took the compliment as her due. She had a reputation to uphold. Liz was right, they did have to represent for the hometown. Diane had gone with a metallic figure flattering little black dress from Chloe's line as a nod to her hostess.

"Who do I have to speak to this evening? I figure between Jason and Hank I will know who to avoid." Liz asked sipping her water.

"You should be seen speaking to Margareta and Chloe. Don't approach them, wait for them to send for you." Diane explained how this worked.

"They don't speak with everyone?" Liz wasn't surprised that Margareta would be selective in who she approached. As the hostess it was surprising that Chloe wouldn't try to touch base with everyone in attendance. Lila always worked the room at least once at the Nurses' Ball.

"No. Margareta will be by invitation only. Her security has been instructed to only let certain people close." Diane knew that both she and Liz were on that list. Elizabeth's invitation to speak with the Don's wife would be viewed by those in the room as Palermo approving of her. There were women here tonight who had been in this life for years and never gotten that seal of approval. "Chloe will speak to more people, but she will not be allowed near the organizations Johnny deems a threat."

"Having so many people with agendas in one space can be dangerous." Liz said looking around.

"It can." The attorney said the very same thing after her first summit. There had been wars started at these events. "However the people that want to cause problems don't need to wait for this gathering to set things in motion." Diane pointed out.

"Mischief always finds a way." Liz said smiling at her friend. "Who else should I meet? Who in this room do you consider a friendly face?" It was time to start learning more about Jason's world. "Let's start with the people who might actually come to Port Charles at some point."

Diane liked that Liz was thinking long term. Accepting who the guys were was the first step in being able to deal with this life. "Across the room in the yellow dress." The lawyer pointed and waited until Liz nodded. "That's Angel Ruiz, next to her is her husband Manny." Diane said starting the tutorial.

* * *

"What's up?" Jason asked his partner. He could tell from the way Francis was holding himself that something had already happened. His friend looked only mildly annoyed so it couldn't be too bad.

"Joe Scully Jr." Francis didn't have any warmth in his voice because he didn't like the man they were discussing. "He made some remarks about the new territories we received. Apparently he was hoping to get Vermont and is disappointed in the Don's decision." Scully held New Hampshire, but wanted to expand.

"I'm guessing his rumblings are only loud enough for us to hear at this point?" Jason had seen the older man glare when he and Elizabeth walked past his table. "Criticizing the Don can lead to a shorter life expectancy."

"At the moment the whispers are low level." Francis confirmed. "Maximus will not take Scully out for questioning a decision, as long as he leaves it at words. If things progress past that point then action may be taken. Johnny is aware and he will be watching Scully's movements while he is in Dublin." Meaning who the family head met with.

"Have you contacted Marco?" Jason figured that a tightening of their holdings had been ordered.

"I did. He will keep Shawn in the loop. Scully will not do anything big while we are all here, but a sneak attack once the summit is over might be in the works." Francis was thinking out loud because Jason would have already come to that conclusion.

"With him now our neighbor it puts him in a good position to attack us. He will probably try to hit us the day after the summit ends." Jason was already planning how to stop such a move.

"The Deluca organization is in Boston. He dislikes Scully too. I think I will reach out and set up a meeting." Francis and Roy got along well. The organizations had an informal alliance and Scully disappearing was something Roy would be on board with.

"I can take the meeting." Jason said not really wanting to. He liked Roy, but didn't want to sit in a room and talk to him.

"Let me do this one. Why don't you try to set up a meeting with Manny? I think Liz and Angel will like each other." Francis gave his partner a nudge. He had already talked briefly to the southern based mob boss tonight. Without having to ask Francis knew Manny would be open to a meeting with Jason. The two men got along really well, which was funny because neither one of them was a people person. "The more friends your girlfriend has the easier this life will be. That's a nice ring, by the way." He had spotted it at the gathering earlier in the day.

"Thanks." Jason said actually smiling. "O'Brien is going to be all over me."

"He is, only because he cares." Francis instantly agreed. "Also because he owes you for doing it to him. Let's get back to our ladies." Dinner should start soon, and once the dance floor opened it would be the signal for folks to start socializing.

Before they could move Jason's phone buzzed. He pulled the device from his pocket and read the text message. He gave a brief chuckle before putting his phone away.

"Everything okay?" Francis wanted to know. He wasn't going to ask what the message was about because that wasn't any of his business. Unless Jason wanted to share.

"Everything is fine." Jason assured his friend. "Do I have to stay all night?"

"You should stay until at least ten." Francis would be leaving around eleven, midnight at the latest. The reception would go until two, and good many folks would stay for the entire thing. Leaving early was fine, there was no need to torture his friend.

Jason looked at his watch. It was seven-thirty now. "I may need to disappear for a bit during the evening. Will you make sure no one bothers Elizabeth, if I step out?" He was being cryptic, but Francis wouldn't push.

"Absolutely. Let me know if you need assistance with anything." Francis told his friend. Jason was in planning mode. Having done numerous ops together he knew the look in the younger man's eyes. The question though was what mischief was his friend up to.

"I have this." Jason said with a slick grin. "Or I'm pretty sure I do." What he had in mind wasn't something he'd ever done for anyone before. This trip was bringing out all kinds of new things in him. He needed to speak with Maximus before he did anything, but that shouldn't be a problem. "Back to the ladies."

Francis nodded and they returned to the table.

* * *

Just before dinner started the members of the Corelli Morgan organization were invited to speak with the Giambettis. Francis and Diane went first. When Jason and Elizabeth took their turn, she received a kiss to both cheeks from Margareta before the two ladies launched into a discussion of what they were wearing. The affectionate gesture was noted by those watching.

Jason got his chance to speak to Maximus and while most people would assume that they were discussing business they weren't. Jason needed permission from the Don to take a certain action. Maximus was smiling wide as he granted it. He also requested an update on how things went. Jason assured the older man that would not be a problem. As their conversation wrapped up dinner was announced and the younger couple returned to their table.

* * *

"Are you enjoying yourself so far?" Jason asked Elizabeth. They had the table to themselves. Francis and Diane were socializing with their guards not far behind. Everyone was allowed to bring two members of their security crew with them. The rest of the guys were in the area should they be needed.

"I am." Liz assured him. "There are a lot of pretty people in this room."

"There are a lot of shallow people in this room." Jason said with a healthy dose of disgust. "I think a good number of the other guests are walking advertisements for their local plastic surgeons." Not just the women either. Getting things tucked was becoming common among mob bosses now. It was not something he would ever be doing.

"So you're saying you don't need me to get any…enhancements?" She asked messing with him. "I think it might look great if I went up a few cup sizes."

Jason leaned forward so that his lips were beside her ear. "You have the most perfect breasts I've ever seen in my life. A perfect handful, like you were made just for me. I can't wait to get you back to the hotel and strip you down so that I can show my appreciation for them." Leaning back he gave her a slightly wicked grin. "Enhancements aren't necessary."

"Okay." Liz said wondering how pink she was. "You are bad." She whispered. Her whole body was tingling.

"I know." Jason said dropping her a wink. This playfulness in a relationship was nice. He was looking forward to having more fun with his girlfriend. "Did you want to dance?" At the Nurses' Ball she had declined the offer, but that didn't mean he shouldn't ask.

"I'm not sure I can take that much contact right now." Liz said looking at him with an arched brow. He knew what he had done. The fact that he took the time to tease made her feel good. She had a guy who seemed to think that he no longer had to make an effort after they slept together the first time. Feeling like a sure thing got old very quickly.

Jason's reply was a grin. "You're really pretty when you blush. Not that you aren't pretty all the time."

"I think I've blushed more since we've been together than I have in the past three years." Liz could feel her cheeks heating again. "I should be past that stage with a guy." Everything with him just felt so new again.

"On the secretly blushing cheek is reflected the glow of the heart." Jason said with a wider smile.

"Quoting Kirkegaard." Liz had read a few of his works mostly in college. "Are you a fan?"

"I wouldn't use that word." Jason liked that she recognized the quote. Not that he was testing her, but it was clear that she read more than the latest issue of Crimson. "I like to read varying opinions on topics. It keeps me from becoming closedminded. I also try to never stop learning."

"That's a wonderful approach to life." Liz leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss. "Intelligence is sexy." This time she was the one pushing buttons.

"You talk about me being bad." Jason could feel his body stirring.

"I'm going to the ladies room." She said getting to her feet. "I'll be right back."

Jason watched her go and thought to himself he would take this short break to try and be ready for her when she returned. It wasn't going to work, she shook him too hard, but he could find enough control to get through the rest of the night.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	28. Chapter 28

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 28

"How are you doing down here on your own?" Claire asked Abby. The truth was that she wasn't really alone. The rest of Diane's staff was further down the hall.

"Keeping busy." Abby said with a smile. She liked the other attorney. The busy part was actually true. Just this morning Abby had to make a boat load of calls to arrange things for a conference where Diane would be the Keynote speaker.

"I have some contracts that Jason needs to sign, would you please put these on Diane's desk. Not in the urgent pile." There would be a stack of things that needed to be immediately addressed upon Diane's return. This could wait a few days. Claire was off last week so she hadn't seen her partner before Diane left. These papers had been signed by Francis before he left for Ireland. After Jason added his signature they would be copied and filed, so there wasn't a rush.

Abby had been having a really great day, and it just got better. She was trying to figure out if going to the coffee house for lunch today was too much. If she skipped lunch then she could maybe sit outside the business around closing. Although she had to leave the car running now because it was so cold and that could draw unwanted attention. It was frustrating that she hadn't seen Jason at all. But with contracts to sign not only did have a reason to go see him, she now had a reason to talk to him. It was the opening she was waiting for. "I can take the contracts to him and then take them downtown. That way when Diane returns I can tell her it's been handled."

"I like your enthusiasm." Claire replied with a chuckle. "However Dublin is a bit far to ask you to go just for something Jason can do when he gets home."

"Dublin?" Abby's repeated as her smile turned a bit brittle. "I wasn't aware he was out of town. The last I heard he was staying here while Francis and Diane went overseas." Now the fact that there wasn't a guard at the coffee house made sense.

"He decided last minute to go. So you can just leave that on Diane's desk." Claire tapped the envelope. "If you need me for any reason I'll be in my office." The lawyer said before walking out of her partner's reception area unaware of the bomb she had just dropped.

Abby didn't do anything for a moment. Him being away was a wrinkle in her plans. After taking a minute to think she turned to her laptop. A search of the local papers didn't have any stories of what Jason might be doing overseas. Edward Quartermaine kept his grandson out of the papers as much as possible here. Overseas that privacy might be getting protected by Johnny O'Brien.

Abby had spoken to his assistant several times but that wouldn't do her any good now. It wasn't like she could call his office and ask for information on Jason. She couldn't even call Phillip and ask because Francis's assistant would just point out Abby didn't need to know. If there was a problem she should be calling Diane, not Jason.

Opening the bottom drawer of her desk Abby retrieved her phone. Tapping the internet icon she started a search. 'Jason Morgan/Dublin'. There was a chance that papers outside of Ireland might be covering the fact that he was in Europe. When he traveled it occasionally made the news. "Aha!" Abby said with a grin that quickly faded. "Jason Morgan and Unknown Brunette Beauty tour National Museum." Abby frowned. "What the hell is this?!"

It didn't take long to read the entire article, that didn't have a picture attached, and by the end she was very unhappy. There was a chance that Jason could have been at the museum with a guide. However that idea was dashed when in the third paragraph in the reporter mentioned hand holding. Some bitch was trespassing which could not be allowed. She was probably some Irish tramp that was nothing more than a vacation fling. That better be the case. Abby was going to have to monitor the international news to see if she could get a visual on this brunette. Because if that bitch returned to Port Charles she would quickly learn that was a mistake.

Putting her phone away Abby took a deep breath and told herself to let it go. Of course Jason would seek out some companionship while away. He was probably lonely. This trip would be the last one he ever had to take alone. For future trips she would accompany him. Once he returned home then they could get their relationship off the ground. So hopefully he was enjoying his vacation fling because his days of being a playboy were almost over.

* * *

"Hello Jason." Manny shook the hand of his fellow mob boss. It had been almost six months since they last saw each other in person, but he still considered the blonde a friend. One of the few he had in the business. Manny didn't mix well with many people. "How are you?"

"Very good, thank you. How are you?" Jason had been sticking close to his table, and Elizabeth. In what the younger of the two blonde mob bosses from Port Charles thought was a smart move no one had approached the table before now.

"I'm here." Manny said with a shrug. Like Jason he wasn't much on socializing with many people in their business. "My time could be much better spent, doing things back home, but we have to play the game." The Don was aware that Manny didn't want to be here.

"I understand that completely." Jason was nodding as he replied. His eyes scanned the room before coming back to his friend. "Do you have many meetings this week?"

"Not a one which is why I'm in a good mood." Manny would flat out kill some of the people in this room if he was stuck alone with them. "I don't have a need to network. You?"

"Me either." Jason said starting to grin.

Manny just chuckled knowing what was coming next. The Don wanted him to be more social, Jason probably got the same nudge. "When are you free?"

"Saturday night. Too bad it's cold. Otherwise we could go play golf. That's what you do right? Go out, whack that little ball, and talk business while wearing bright colors." Jason said with a smirk.

"Uh, no." Manny said smirking as well. He enjoyed Jason's sense of humor, something not many got to see. "I don't do bright colors. I could however be talked into taking my girl out to dinner, and you and your girl can join us. We can watch them talk to each other." One of the things Manny most liked about Jason was that his fellow mob boss didn't need to fill up silence with words.

"How do you know Angel will like Elizabeth?" Jason actually did think the ladies would get along.

"Diane's been talking to your lady during the meal." That was all Manny needed to see. "The last time I was in Port Charles and we were all together, Diane ignored your date." After about ten minutes Angel did as well. He looked over to where his girl was chatting with Milo's fiancée.

"Where will the business portion come in?" Jason would be fine with dinner out.

"Maximus didn't say you had to do business, he said you had to take a meeting." Manny grinned wide this time. "But I'm sure we can find something to talk about for a few minutes." Manny needed to increase his coffee order, they could discuss that.

"I'll make the reservation, and then send you the details." Jason would take that on since Manny suggested the meeting. "If you don't like the restaurant I pick let me know."

"Fair enough. Your lady is coming back so I'll go pretend that I'm interested in being here in another part of the room." Manny stuck his hand out again. If Angel was with him he'd stay longer but since she was still on the other side of the room he'd let his friend have his date to himself.

Turning Jason smiled and held out his hand to Elizabeth who had paused not far from the table. "That was my friend Manny, you'll get to meet him and his wife this weekend."

"I wasn't sure if I should come over or not." Liz explained why she stopped short of the table. It hadn't escaped her notice that after dinner small groups of folks began to form. Almost none of those social clusters were co-ed. Earlier at the spa was the hint that the ladies tended to congregate amongst themselves and tonight was the confirmation of that theory. Even Diane and Francis had spent a good portion of the night apart.

"Hank can help you with that if you aren't sure." Jason said smiling at his girlfriend. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Renaldo move from the other side of the table. Since Hank was also in motion Jason knew something was up. He faced the room in time to see Scully approaching. Jason shifted to face the older man while simultaneously shielding Elizabeth. "You don't want to do this now." Was the only warning Jason would give.

"Do what?" Scully had no respect for the blonde in front of him. He thought Jason hadn't earned the things he had, and didn't belong in their world. He was a rich boy with brain damage playing mobster. So he had skill with a gun, big deal any thug could take people out.

Before Jason could respond they were joined by Felix. If too many more people came over they would draw attention. Jason didn't care about that. He did care about Elizabeth getting upset. But Felix had that covered.

"Elizabeth." Felix had come over when he realized where Scully was headed. "There are some folks you really have to meet." The O'Brien organization second in command didn't even need to be told how he could help. On his way to the table he nodded to one of their guys in a silent message to send a text to Johnny who was out of the room with Francis. Maximus was also out of the ballroom with both his sons, although Milo was heading back now. Those absences were probably why Scully decided to be stupid.

"Lead the way." Liz responded giving Jason's hand a squeeze. She didn't hesitate to follow Felix understanding that she needed to give her guy some space. She did look over her shoulder when they were a few feet away and just from the set of Jason's jaw she got that the situation had the potential to get ugly. She already didn't like the older man who had approached them, his name would be needed so she could properly trash him in conversation.

Once Elizabeth was gone Jason dropped any pretense of civility. "You don't want to make me have to hurt you in front of all your friends." His blue eyes were ice cold as he looked at Scully. "We both know I can do so without even wrinkling my suit." A hard smile graced Jason's face. "Give me a reason."

"You're a thug in an expensive suit." The older man snarled. "There is no way you should be a boss."

"But I am." Jason said grinding on that sore spot. "Of a territory that is bigger and more profitable than yours." He smirked. "I'm the future and you are the past. If you get in my face again you'll be the past a lot sooner than later."

"I was here before you, and I'll be here when you're gone." Scully said not backing down.

Jason's smile just got wider. "Whenever you're feeling brave you come find me. Make sure you have your affairs in order before you start your trip." Nothing about Scully scared him.

"You need to learn respect." Joe was starting to shake with anger.

"Not where you are concerned." Jason didn't hesitate to respond. Over the other man's shoulder he could see Milo was approaching. "We'll have to finish this later."

"Gentlemen." Milo joined their small group. "Joseph, my brother is waiting in the lobby of the ballroom to speak with you." It wasn't hard to figure out who started this confrontation. The invitation to talk wasn't really that, it was a polite command. "Now."

"Later." Scully said before turning and walking away.

"Thank you for not killing him. We have to pay more if we ruin the carpet." Milo said with a grin. "Was Ms. Webber upset?" He was guessing she was with Jason when Scully walked over. His friend and his girl hadn't been apart at all this evening.

"I need to go check on her." Jason was genuinely concerned about that. "Felix escorted her to another part of the room." At the moment they were on the dance floor. Diane was as well, her partner was Lucas.

"I'll let you go then." Milo said turning and walking to the door. Max would have instructions for him.

Jason looked at Renaldo. "Contact Marco and tell him to be on alert for any issues."

"I can do that. I sent a message to Kyle already." Renaldo told his boss. Kyle was with Francis. Their other boss went to see Johnny's new car. "Are we taking bets on if Scully will be leaving Ireland?"

"I have no desire to throw my money away." Jason said laughing as he walked over to the dance floor. "May I cut in?"

"Absolutely." Felix said stepping back. "It was lovely to talk with you Elizabeth, hopefully I'll see you again before you leave."

"I'd like that." Liz smiled as Jason took her in his arms. "Are you okay?" She didn't hide that she was looking him over.

"I'm fine." Jason hadn't expected her ask him that question. "I was going to ask you that."

"I'm good." Liz smiled at him. "Felix is a wonderful story teller. He had me laughing which helped me to relax. I'm not going to hide that when we first walked away I was shaking some." Lying would not help their relationship. She would consider this a learning opportunity.

"I'm sorry he frightened you." Jason was ready to kill Scully for that.

"I wasn't afraid." Liz cleared up. "I knew I was safe. Not because we are in a room full of people. I'm with you, and Hank, the two of you are not going to let anything happen to me. Renaldo too." She didn't want to leave the other guard out.

"You said you were shaking." Jason was a little confused.

"I was pissed." Liz grinned ruefully at the very unladylike phrase. "It was clear he wanted to start something with you. I don't take kindly to anyone messing with my guy. These heels are very easily kicked off and I would have no problem dropping that jerk even in my dress."

"I've seen you in the gym so I don't doubt that for a second." Jason had to smile at how fierce she was. She was like he own little enforcer. "Plus this a hotel and I can guarantee there is an omelet pan in the building."

"If this is going to be commonplace I may have to get Hank to carry one." Liz joked as they moved to the music.

"It shouldn't be." Jason had no problem using Scully to send a message to others. Assuming the older man was breathing at the end of the conference. Considering he hadn't yet returned to the ballroom that was looking doubtful.

"Okay. You're a good dancer." Liz was enjoying being in his arms. The floor wasn't super crowded which was nice.

"It's not my favorite thing, normally." He gave her a flirtatious smile. "However I'm starting to change my mind about that."

"Must be because you have a great partner." Liz said flirting back.

"Must be." Jason agreed urging her a little closer as the song changed. They would have to do this again. No chance to have his girlfriend in his arms should be missed.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	29. Chapter 29

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 29

"So did you enjoy most of the evening?" Jason wanted to know as they walked into their hotel suite. He already knew how she felt about the encounter with Scully. At some point this week Jason was going to have to check in with Francis to see how it all shook out. That was the last business related thought Jason had because now it was time to focus on his girlfriend.

"I had a really good time." Liz kicked off her shoes and let the coolness of the floor relax her. "I also made a new friend. Felix is a riot." He and his husband had joined them for a while at their table after Liz and Jason left the dance floor. "Email addresses have been exchanged which is the first step to being BFFs."

"BFFs?" Jason had no idea what that meant.

"Best Friends Forever." Liz explained. "Do you text?"

"I do, but I don't do shorthand. I've been told it takes forever to read my messages." He said grinning. "I'm not very current. I don't do emojis either. I figure I should tell you that."

"That's just wrong." Liz said making fun of him. "I have entire emoji conversations with Sarah. Your grandmother too." Lila made the most of her speech to text feature because typing was hard on her hands. Liz paused briefly. "Do you sext?" The answer was probably no.

"No." Jason said with a slow smile. "I'm open to learning though. I draw the line at naked pictures." He'd kill someone if his phone got hacked and they got a look at his girl. Her body was for his eyes only.

"That is not something you need to worry about." Liz let him know. She gave him a saucy grin before continuing. "I like to think that I'm memorable enough that you don't need me to send pictures as reminders."

Jason had to smile at that. His girl wasn't egotistical by any means but she was confident in herself. It was a bit surprising to him to learn how much of a turn on that was. She knew her worth and that meant he had to know it as well. Which he did.

Walking over to where she was standing he got as close as possible. "I can confirm for you that you are very unforgettable." This close up he could see her eyes were darker, a sign that he was having an effect.

Since he was so close Liz stretched up and let her lips cover his. Seriously there was nothing she could say after he told her that. When his arms came around her she had to moan. There was something so sexy about a man who was a good kisser. Part of that was not rushing the kiss. It was clear that Jason was enjoying himself and was in no rush to move, which heightened the pleasure for her.

Holding her just felt so damn good. Kissing her felt even better. Moving from the spot was going to have to happen because making love with Elizabeth was the best feeling ever. One arm tightened further around her waist, while his free hand plunged into the cool strands of her hair fisting to keep her still. Not that she was trying to leave, it seemed that he couldn't get close enough at the moment.

Pulling back he looked into her beautiful face, her eyes were closed and her lips were swollen from his. As he watched her lids lifted. "I want to take you to bed." The hand that was in her hair slid down so that he could cup her cheek. "Will you come to bed with me?"

Elizabeth's knees actually went weak at his question. "Yes." She knew that she would never be seen a sure thing. That she would always have a voice in what happen in any bedroom they shared. "I will."

Jason leaned forward and took them both under with another sensual kiss. Without a word he scooped her up and carried her further into the suite. Beside the bed he put Elizabeth back on her feet before shrugging out of his jacket. She went to unzip her dress. "Don't." He requested as he moved onto his shirt. "I'd like to do that." He had a plan for how the evening would go.

Liz dropped her hands smiling. Instead of disrobing she simply enjoyed him taking off his clothes. Piece by piece he revealed more skin in what for her was a visual delight. When he was gloriously naked he held out his hand indicating that he wanted her closer. She didn't move right away because the sight of him completely nude had to be savored.

"Turn around." Jason requested when she took his hand. He started by placing his lips on the nape of her neck while lowering the zipper on her dress. As the skin of her lower back came into view he kissed it following the path of the metal closure until he reached the waistband of her underwear.

Standing once more he gave into the urge that he had fighting all night and kissed her shoulder. Then he placed a kiss on the soft skin behind her ear he whispered. "You are so sexy." His girl moaned and that made him smile. "I always thought so." His hands came up and covered her breasts, giving them a massage. "You would come into the board room at the foundation and I wouldn't be able to look anywhere else. It took a lot of concentration to not get a hard on during those meetings."

"Jason." Liz gasped out softly.

"I remember one meeting where you wore a pair of brown pants and a silky blouse." Jason's hands drifted down over her stomach making her shiver. "I spent the entire time staring at your ass. I was so hard by the time the meeting was done I basically bolted from the boardroom." He placed a kiss on her neck.

Elizabeth hadn't ever been this turned on in her life. She'd never had a lover explain how she made him feel, let alone talk about her impact on him before they were a couple. Also his restraint was impressive, she was ready to start begging but he wasn't showing any signs of increasing the pace of their love making. He put his hand on her stomach and urged her back so they were touching. He was already hard against her bottom and that just upped the tension in her body.

"Stretch out on the bed, baby." Jason was ready to move things along. Foreplay wasn't done, but he had something particular in mind. Something he wanted to experience with her. Actually he had a lot of things he wanted to experience with her, and he was enjoying the chance to discover everything they could bring out in one another.

As she acceded to his request her bottom came into view and he gave a small growl. His girl was like a walking fantasy. Everything he wanted in a woman on every level Elizabeth embodied. It made him want to kick his own ass for wasting time with anyone else. "Lift up." He instructed when she was stretched out. When her hips cleared the bed he pulled her thong down and dropped it the floor.

His lips found their way back to hers. "Are you cold?"

"No." Liz wrapped her arms around his shoulders to keep him still. His hands moved down her side which made her want to purr.

"Good, because there's something I really want to do." Jason gave her a quick kiss before moving until he could take a hard nipple into his mouth. Knowing how much she enjoyed this he had to take a moment to pay attention to the twin mounds. When she whimpered he knew it was time to move on. So he continued down until was between her thighs. With a low hum he leaned forward and took a taste.

She was strung tight. Each time his tongue stroked over her sensitive skin her whole body bucked in delight. Just like earlier Jason was taking his time. He was building the tension, taking her right to the edge of bliss before backing off.

"Ready?" Jason lifted his head and smiled at his girlfriend. She was panting hard and her body was shaking. Honestly he was trembling as well. They had both reached the point where they couldn't wait anymore. He was more than ready to feel her muscles holding him tight.

She had to lick her lips before she could answer. "So ready." Liz thought she might scream if she didn't feel him inside her soon. "No condom." She trusted him and she wanted to not have a barrier between them.

Instead of saying anything he simply covered her lips with his as he pushed inside her body. "Damn." The sensation was more intense than he had been expecting. She was hot and so very tight. He didn't stop until he was as deep inside as he could be, then he needed a moment to gather some control.

She could feel his heartbeat deep inside of her and it was so intimate. She was aware of his body being inside hers on a whole new level. A harsh moan was pulled from her when he slid out and then pushed forward again. Her body created more moisture allowing him to move faster, but the snug fit never changed. More than ever she was convinced that she had been made to be with this man.

"Come for me Elizabeth." Jason wasn't going to last much longer. It was just too incredible. His lips glided over her shoulder, up her neck and landed on that spot behind her ear. "Let me feel you holding me tight."

"Ja-son." Elizabeth arched hard allowing him to slide deeper still and fell over the peak. The pleasure was so sharp it stole her breath and blanked her mind to everything else.

There was nothing else for him but the woman in his arms as he exploded deep inside her center. As she climaxed her muscles pulsed giving his sensitive cock the most exquisite massage which heightened his pleasure to the point that it almost became pain. He hadn't ever felt anything like it, and Jason realized that it was the emotional connection he already had with Elizabeth that made this so rich. His hips slowed bringing them both back to reality. Carefully he separated them, and pulled her into the shelter of his body.

Liz turned into him, already missing their physical connection. But the emotional closeness she felt was still there. She placed a soft kiss on his shoulder as his arms tightened around her until they were touching down the lengths of their bodies. She felt the soft covers and got that Jason was making sure she didn't get cold. It was those small actions that were winning over her heart. Things that showed how much he cared for her.

"Do you need anything?" He liked taking care of her. Even more than the sex making sure she had everything she needed made him truly feel like a man.

"Just this. I don't want to move." Liz said smiling up at him after kissing his shoulder. Being so close left her with a level of contentment she didn't even know existed.

"You won't get any argument from me." Jason could happily spend the rest of the trip right here in this bed. "Sleepy?" She was just so adorable blinking owlishly.

"Yeah." She was so relaxed.

Jason kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back helping her to drift off. He didn't move right away because being snuggled up under the covers was very appealing. He waited twenty minutes to be sure she was sleeping and then slipped from the bed. Grabbing the robe he went out to the front room and picked up the phone.

"Good evening Mr. Morgan, can I help you?" The concierge wanted to know. The staff had been instructed to extend every possible courtesy to this guest, and those who were with him.

"I need to make some arrangements." Jason took a seat at the desk so that he could keep one eye on the door to the bedroom. This was a surprise so he didn't want his girl coming out to look for him. Hopefully she would stay asleep until he was finished.

"What did you need?" The concierge wanted to know. This time of the night was perfect for this because the hotel was quiet.

"I want to start with having breakfast sent up to the room." Jason had a mental list and started going down it. Once during the call he checked his cell phone expecting to see a message, and he wasn't disappointed. Everything was set up, which meant he could go back to bed and wrap himself around his girlfriend.

* * *

"Good morning." Jason had been up for a while now, but his girl was just starting to stir. It wasn't that late considering that they had a long evening last night, in fact her timing was perfect. He kissed her shoulder to help her wake up.

"Morning." Liz blinked and let a sleepy smile come to her face as she rolled over. Waking up in his arms was never going to get old.

Jason gave her a soft kiss on her lips. "Happy birthday Elizabeth." He wanted to chuckle as his girl went from sleepy to wide awake in one blink.

"How did you know?" Liz asked him surprised.

"I got forwarded a text message that your sister sent to my grandmother." Jason answered with a grin. "Apparently they seem to be under the impression that you weren't going to mention your birthday. I have no idea why they think that." He was clearly amused by all this.

"I was going to mention it." Liz said totally busted. "When we got back home. I'm not so egotistical that I expect you to just drop everything and celebrate my birthday on your business trip." This time away was about him. "I can wait a week to celebrate. I figured when we got back we could do something with my sister and Patrick." Liz remembered that she needed to check her messages to see how the baby doctor appointment went. Although her sister plotting with Lila was a big clue that everything was fine.

"I'm not doing any business for the next couple of days, so we have plenty of time to mark this occasion." Jason let her know. Because they were out late last night his girl wasn't going to the gym this morning which dovetailed perfectly into his plans. "I'm looking forward to celebrating with you." He said bobbing his eyebrows.

"Celebrating how?" Liz gave him a look. "You have the same twinkle in your eyes that Lila gets when she's about to cause trouble."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. My grandmother is a saint. She never causes trouble. She has Alice do it for her." Jason replied cracking himself up. "Go hop in the shower, and get dressed. Meet me out in the front room." He had already gotten clean then got back in bed with his girl.

"I have a feeling you are going to need a keeper." Liz said throwing back the covers.

"Now that you're here I have one. Diane can offer you back up, unless she's keeping track of Francis. Although Claire normally does that." He said being cheeky.

Just shaking her head Elizabeth went into the bathroom trying to figure out exactly what Jason had up his sleeve. Considering they were in another country she had no clue what he might have in store for her today. Honestly she was excited to find out, just like she would have enjoyed celebrating with him if they were in Port Charles.

Stepping under the hot spray she grabbed her body wash. The fastest way to find out what was on the docket today was to get back to her guy. With that in mind she started getting clean.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	30. Chapter 30

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 30

"Breakfast." Liz spotted the room service table as she walked into the living room of the suite. That they were eating upstairs again was surprising, she thought they were going down to the restaurant. "What did you order?"

"Porridge with strawberries and brown sugar for you. Along with tea." Jason told her holding out her chair. She was in denim and a blue sweater, whose shade was between his eye color and hers. Ever since their time at the museum he was noticing the range of colors around him. He was also noticing that she looked good in every hue she wore.

"Thank you." Liz was getting another glimpse into the fact that Jason was all about the details. This was how she ordered her porridge down in the restaurant. It was such a small thing but he still noticed. "I need to pick up some steel cut oats when we get back home. I've seen them on menus before but never ordered them. I was missing out. Your pancakes smell wonderful."

"Want some?" Jason pointed to his plate. He had a full day planned for them so he didn't want to skip the morning meal.

"I'm good with my oatmeal but thank you. I just love the smell of pancakes. They remind me of Saturday mornings growing up. My dad would make them when he had the day off. He wasn't the best cook, but no one beat his pancakes." Liz said pouring herself some tea. "So what are we doing today? You mentioned celebrating." He was also in a sweater, a white cable knit, so she was thinking they would be outside.

"I'm not telling you." Jason said popping some food into his mouth. "That isn't how surprises work. If you had told me about your birthday we could have planned this together and then you would know what we are doing. But you didn't and now you're at my mercy." He gave her a smug look.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Liz was trying not to laugh. He looked like a little boy with a secret. It was too cute.

"I am, very much. Normally I'm not big on secrets because most of them in the past have not been so great. However good secrets are fun." Jason didn't hesitate to admit. "I never knew I had this side to me waiting to get out." He just grinned as he messed with her. "After breakfast I need to go meet with the guys real quick. While I'm doing that you need to pack a change of clothing." He wasn't brave enough to go through her things without permission.

"An overnight bag?" Liz asked getting more curious by the second. "A trip within a trip."

Jason just bobbed his eyebrows and ate another piece of pancake. She was going to love what he had come up with. He was guessing she was also going to be blown away. This was his first birthday as Elizabeth's boyfriend and he wanted to make it special. "Eat your breakfast, we're burning daylight."

Liz scooped up a spoonful of porridge and started eating.

* * *

With her bag packed Liz had time to check her messages. Before starting her prep for the reception, and then after getting dressed, she had looked to see if Sarah had been in contact. Both times resulted in nothing and thinking on that had Liz shaking her head. Her sister was probably too busy plotting with Lila to do anything else. They would need to be watched.

This morning that wasn't the case. Instead of a text Sarah had sent an email with an attachment. "Let's see what we have here." Liz said tapping the still which opened a video. As she watched the doctor put the wand on Sarah's small baby bump and the camera shifted to show the sonogram. "Aww." Liz smiled at the image. This visit they had gotten a 4D peek at the baby. The details you could make out were astonishing.

"Hey sis." Sarah smiled and waved at the camera. "Guess what?" She reached her hand out and when it came back into frame she was holding a pink piece of paper with the words 'IT'S A GIRL' in silver glitter.

"Oh." Liz sat on the bed blinking back tears. "A girl! I'm going to have a niece!" She was going to hug so hard on her sister when she returned home.

"When you get back you can be on my team in the fight with Patrick to pick out names. He and Matt are going to gang up on me." Sarah said wiping away tears while smiling. "Bring something for the shower back from Ireland."

"And candy!" Patrick yelled from off screen. "Bring new candy."

The last image was once again a picture of the little life growing in her sister's stomach. When it ended Liz watched the video a second time and by the time Jason returned she was a sobbing mess.

"What's wrong?" Jason wanted to know as he pulled his girl to her feet and into his arms. He didn't like seeing her in tears.

"Sarah sent me a video, I'm going to have a niece." Liz said smiling up at him.

"Happy tears." Jason said using his thumbs to clean her face as he relaxed. He had been ready to beat someone up for upsetting his girlfriend.

"Yeah." Liz leaned into her guy. "Sarah has drafted me to be on her side when it comes to picking a name. As my boyfriend that means you have to be on Sarah's team too."

"One problem with that scenario." Jason said cuddling his girlfriend close. "Your sister is married to my doctor. So picking sides could see my brains getting scrambled."

"Please, Patrick is too egotistical about his professional reputation to do anything to you." Liz just looked up at Jason. "That was a nice try though. Get used to having to pick sides. We are extremely competitive, and a lot of times it's the girls against the boys."

"If I join then I'll upset the balance of power." Jason tried that tactic. He had no problem joining in on the family fun, he was just messing with his girl.

"Nope, you and I will just gang up on Matt until he gets a girlfriend." Liz said laughing. "Which means we will win because no one likes him anyway." She said laughing even harder. That wasn't true Patrick and Matt got along great, so did Sarah and her brother in-law. Once he stopped hitting on her Liz found that she liked Matt too. He was like another brother in-law now. "Don't you do this with AJ and Keesha?"

"No. We get along but I don't involve myself in their relationship. At one point Keesha and I were a couple. Before the coma, during the part of my life I don't remember. So I think that has put some boundaries on our relationship." Jason said shrugging. "That makes it sound like I don't interact with Keesha or that AJ is worried about me being around his wife, but neither of those things is true. It's just different with us than with you, Sarah, and Patrick." He tried to explain.

"You and Keesha?" Liz hadn't known that. In fact she never would have even guessed that. If she was someone who read the society column then she probably would already have that information.

"That won't cause issues between the two of you will it? I had a past girlfriend who didn't want me even talking to Keesha." Jason was thinking Elizabeth was secure enough in herself to not feel threatened.

"It's clear that Keesha loves AJ, and you clearly are into me. So no it won't cause issues. I don't have time for that kind of drama." Liz wasn't worried about Jason having a wandering eye. That he felt comfortable enough to share this was a sign that they were building a healthy relationship. They didn't need to hide things from each other. "Anyone else I might run into that you used to date?"

"No, none of my exes as Jason Morgan are still in the area. So no one should feel the need to stake a claim or cause issues." He let her know. "Although you getting jealous would be hot."

"Believe me I will speak up if the need arises." Liz assured him.

"What about you, any ex-boyfriends I need to warn off?" Jason asked letting her go to grab the overnight bag. His was on the couch because he had it hiding in the front hall closet. He had packed while his girl was in the shower.

"Loads. Just loads." Liz said being dramatic. "I'm not sure there are enough hours in the day for me to tell you all the guys who are just waiting for another shot with me." They linked hands and headed out of the bedroom. "I actually spend most of my day dodging calls of that nature. That will be the reason I finally agree to an assistant. So that they can take all those calls."

"I think I'm up to the task of making them leave you alone." Jason said trying not to laugh.

"That's ashamed because I don't really have a long list of exes. Or any that are local. Like you I made sure to have them all leave the city before you and I got involved." Liz said putting on her coat which Jason was holding open. "My one ex, Zander occasionally returns to Port Charles to visit his brother. Next time he does I'll introduce you so that you can glare at him." He had earned it.

"That will make me feel good." Jason would do no such thing unless this Zander person earned it. Elizabeth could let him know if that was necessary. "Manly."

"If you want to feel manly I have a better plan." Liz said flirting. "I can guarantee you'll like it."

"I bet I will." Jason said smiling slowly. "When we have more time you can share that plan with me."

"Deal." Liz was looking forward to that. "Since we are on the move can you tell me where we're going?" She noted that the guards were waiting and that they had overnight bags as well.

"Patience is a virtue." Jason said smirking again.

"I'm sure Hank can get it out of you." Liz said as they stepped into the elevator. "Look at him. He's posed and ready to strike." She added a glare to back up her words.

"You can't use your guard to attack people. That's not why he's there." Jason was trying not to laugh, and so were the guys. She was so cute.

"What Hank and I do when we aren't being supervised is not your concern." Liz looked at the guard. "Right?"

"You're the boss." Hank said chuckling. "What happens on my shift stays on my shift."

Liz looked at Jason with a mischievous grin and nodded. "You might want to give Diane advance notice that Hank and I have been turned loose on the city."

"I think we need to separate the two of you. He's been your guard for less than a week and you've already corrupted Hank." Jason held the door and they stepped into the lobby.

"You can't break us up. We are like peanut butter and jelly. Cookies and milk. Snoopy and Woodstock." Liz was trying to see if she could get Jason to laugh. His smile was getting wider so she was thinking she was close to her goal. She was going to keep going but he said something that kind of shocked her.

"Who are those last two?" Jason wanted to know. "I was with you until then."

For a minute she thought he was joking then she remembered that Jason was missing his entire childhood. That came up in the most random of places. "Can you see cartoons, like the comics in the paper?" It was rude to answer a question with a question, but this would just be easier if that was the case.

"Yeah. The Sunday ones because of the colored ink." Jason nodded placing a hand on her lower back as they moved toward the door. The cars were outside. "I don't normally read them though."

"The Peanuts, which Snoopy and Woodstock are part of, is one of the most well-known comic strips around. I loved them growing up and they have holiday specials that were on television. I'll show you when we get home. You might like them. It's okay if you don't." She didn't want to pressure him.

"That sounds like fun. My grandfather said that he and my grandmother split the Sunday paper while lounging in their pajamas. He said it's one of the best parts of the week. When we get back you can stay over and we'll give that a try." Jason was hoping her staying over happened often.

"It's a date." She leaned up and kissed him before getting into the car.

* * *

"The plane?" Liz just gave her guy a look. His response was to grin at her. The private jet that they flew to Ireland on was clearly waiting for them because the door was open.

"Let's get on board. The guys will handle the bags." Jason got out of the car and opened the door for Elizabeth.

"Are you running away from the conference?" She wanted to know.

"Maximus knows about the trip and he gave his permission. We will be back on Saturday in time for my meeting with Manny." Jason linked their fingers and ushered her onto the plane.

"Do I get to know where we are going now?" Liz asked as she removed her coat and took a seat. It was conceivable that they were flying to another part of Ireland, although something told her that they were leaving the country. With this being an overnight trip she was guessing they were going somewhere close so they could enjoy their time away, but that still left a lot of possible destinations.

Jason handed both coats to the steward before sitting as well and stretching out his legs. They would be leaving shortly but they had time for this conversation. "I thought that since I don't have anything to do for the next couple of days we could go explore Fiesole. The weather for the rest of the week will be warmer than the first part of the trip so we won't freeze being outside."

"Jason." Liz didn't know what to say for a moment. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jason was fighting off a blush. It was clear to see that Elizabeth was floored. Edward always talked about how much he enjoyed surprising Lila, and watching the joy at those surprises come into her eyes. Jason got it now. He also knew that no matter how long they were together, Elizabeth would never expect things from him. She would be grateful for all gifts given. "It's not even a three hour flight from here so I thought we should take advantage of that."

Liz really didn't have the words to express how amazing this was. They could have stayed in Ireland, at the hotel, and she would have been thrilled at that. Now she got to see a place she had dreamed of visiting and she got to do it with Jason. She couldn't just drop trips like this into his lap, but she was going to make sure he understood that she appreciated him. That she felt blessed to have him in her life and not for the things that he could do for her, but for him. "I'm excited to see history first hand, and with such a handsome and smart personal tour guide."

"During the flight I thought we could figure out what to go see." Jason wished they had more time, but he was hoping to travel to Italy with Elizabeth again at some point. There was a lot to see in all the different regions in the country.

"That sounds like a great plan." Liz buckled up as the guards boarded the plan. Once they were airborne they could use her phone or Jason's to map out their time in Fiesole. No matter what she already knew it was going to be a great trip.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	31. Chapter 31

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 31

"Oh hell no." Abby was sitting up and looking at her phone. She had signed up for alerts from the paper that printed the story about Jason being in the art museum. She figured if they printed one story they might print others. This would be a good way for her keep track of what he was doing overseas. She also wanted to see if the brunette tramp put in another appearance.

She was getting her wish, and not liking what she was reading. "Jason Morgan Engaged?" That was the headline on the article. Apparently he and the tart were now in Italy, and the brunette was sporting a ring on a certain finger. A very large, no doubt expensive, ring. This article had a picture, clearly taken from a distance, but Abby could still see the other woman's face. "That's the woman from the Nurses' Ball. What the hell was her name?" It took a minute of hard thinking, but it popped into her head. "Elizabeth Webber. She works for Jason's grandmother."

Abby went onto the foundation website, but couldn't get any information on the Webber woman from there. More information was definitely needed. It might also be time for a trip out of town. Sitting on the sidelines and letting Jason have his fling had clearly been the wrong move. In fact not being more aggressive from the beginning had paved the way for what was going on now. An engagement to anyone other than her couldn't be allowed to take place. He was her man and it was time that he found that out. She had tried to be patient, and now that was over. Elizabeth Webber had to go. Once she was removed then Abby could just stay in Ireland with Jason. Something he would surely enjoy.

She wasn't even worried about explaining anything to Diane. A job wasn't going to be necessary and, the lawyer could be replaced if she caused a problem. However first Abby needed to make a call to a friend. If she was better with computers then she could get all the necessary information herself, but since she wasn't a hacker was needed. Luckily she knew a good one. "Rafe, I need to come see you as soon as possible." She said getting off the couch. Time was wasting. The sooner she had information the sooner she could be on her way to Europe.

* * *

"Enjoying yourself so far?" Jason was having an amazing time. Despite visiting Fiesole before it was almost like he was seeing it for the first time through the eyes of his girlfriend. Her enjoyment was contagious.

"What gave me away? It was all the smiling, wasn't it? Yeah it was probably all the smiling." Liz replied being silly. Her cheeks might actually be sore by the end of the day. She was having a wonderful time. "Fiesole is amazing. As an introduction to Italy goes I have zero complaints."

They landed, checked into their lodgings for the night, and then set right out to explore. On the plane she declined to make a list of sites to visit, but instead asked Jason to take her to his favorite spots. He had no problem with that. They started their exploration of the city at the Monastery of San Francesco, or as it was also known the church of St. Mary of the Flowers. It was located in an area that once housed an Etruscan and then Roman acropolis.

A small order of Florentine women named the Recluses of St. Alexander were housed here from 1333-1352. In 1399 the enclosure was named a Franciscan convent by the Pope. Over the years the building was added onto and then restored several times; the last being in the 1990's. Even standing in the outer court looking at the facade Liz could feel a sense of serenity and peace settle over her.

When they walked inside the sacred space she didn't say anything. Instead she simply let the quiet fill her as they looked around. Jason pointed up and the Triumph Arch, considered by historians to be the work of Benedetto da Milano, caught her eye. This had been added on during the Franciscan period. The entire history of the region could be seen through the construction this structure underwent.

He told her that he brought her here to view the art. While he couldn't make out the images he saw the color on the walls. The first piece they came to was Mystic Marriage of St. Catherine which was on the right hand altar, on the left and higher up was a piece entitled Crucifixion. The second one had to be viewed from a bit of a distance due to the balustrade that dissected the church in two. It separated the main body of the congregation from where the choir would sit. Several other pieces were examined and when Elizabeth was satisfied with her art viewing they sat and she quietly explained the images to him so that he could share in the experience. Once that was done they sat in silence enjoying the peaceful atmosphere.

* * *

For Jason it was an opportunity to know his girlfriend better. She didn't rush to fill the silence which was what a lot of people did with quiet. There weren't any jokes or awkward attempts at conversation. For him this was sacred space, each time he was here he respected why this building stood. He could feel that same respect coming from Elizabeth. She embraced the silence that surrounded them. She let it fill her and welcomed the tranquility that it could bring. He also noticed that she wasn't taking pictures. Instinctively he knew that she would view that as a sign of disrespect.

They sat in one of the pews and held hands while she explained the paintings. It was the only time she spoke during the visit. At one point he looked over and her eyes were closed. Almost as if Elizabeth was in prayer or even a meditative space. When she was ready they rose to their feet and exited the monastery. On the way out he placed some money in the donation bin. He always left a token of appreciation. Finished with this stop they stepped out into the sunshine to head to their next destination.

* * *

The second location on their tour of the city was the Castello di Vincigliata. Since they were staying in a castle in Ireland, he thought she might enjoy seeing how the Italians handled the massive structures. Since no tours were happening they used their phones to pull up information as they walked through the structure.

It had been built in the 13th century and had a variety of owners of Italian descent and John Temple-Leader who was of English descent. It was the Englishman who decided to restore the castle to its former glory. It took fifteen years to complete the project, but when he was done people came from everywhere to admire the work.

During World War II the castle was used by the Italian government as a POW camp. They generally only housed around twenty-five prisoners at a time in the enclosure. Almost all of which were high ranking officials from England, South Africa, and New Zealand.

Currently the castle was open to the public, for not only tours but as a venue for weddings and other celebrations. The grounds also sported their very own vineyard which Jason and Elizabeth took a stroll through once they were done with the castle proper. It was warm enough that they enjoyed the outdoor stroll and were able to get some really great pictures.

Now they were having dinner. Neither one of them were hungry earlier. The guys also had no problem waiting to sit down to eat, Elizabeth made sure to check. They did stop and have a quick snack between sites.

"Is it just me or does pasta taste better in Italy?" Elizabeth asked with a smile. They were eating at the restaurant in the Villa Aurora which happened to be where they were spending the night. Once the meal was done they were going to take a walk around the shopping district to pick up some souvenirs. Because of the tradition of siesta shops were open later than she was used to.

"Fresh pasta makes a difference. Have you ever been to Polluzo's back home?" Jason wanted to know. "Francis owns it." It had been owned by Sonny, and Francis purchased it shortly after taking over the territory.

"I don't really eat out much. Eating alone in a restaurant isn't really that enjoyable. At least for me." Liz told him. "Generally if I'm having dinner out I'm with a donor to the foundation, on a date, or hanging out with friends." When she hung out with her sister they almost always got take out.

"Does that mean I'll get to be arm candy on some evening? You've made it look very attractive." He didn't consider her to be an accessory which she knew. He would however be happy to escort her to a business dinner.

"I generally only have lunch meetings so there is less of a chance of mistaken assumptions. However. if I do have a dinner meeting then I'd be happy to have you with me." Liz said twirling up more pasta.

Listening to her Jason was struck with how different the world was for men and women. At no point during business dinners did he have to worry that the person across the table was thinking inappropriate thoughts. He didn't have to worry that his outfit was too suggestive, or that his smile was considered too flirty. The fact that she was a smart businesswoman should always be respected, and he was learning that wasn't always the case. "I was thinking we could go to Polluzo's when we returned home."

"I'd like that. On Sunday I'm going to Chloe's flagship store with Diane. We invited the Giambetti ladies but they will be at a brunch. So I can pick up a dress for that date." Elizabeth told Jason. It was another of the times on this trip they would be apart for several hours. "What will you be doing?"

"Watching sports over at Johnny's house. You and Diane will be coming over when you are done torturing Hank and Sal." Jason knew the guys were less than thrilled to be going shopping, but to their credit they hadn't complained.

"Hank is welcome to shop as well. Chloe has a men's line. Maybe I'll buy him something for putting up with us." Liz looked over at the guard and grinned. "I want him to look good in our mugshots. I'm setting the bar high for my first time." He was at another table with Renaldo and Chris, they were eating as well. "I have a feeling he's going to earn his paycheck that day. I have no idea how Diane will feel, but I expect that I will be like that kid in the candy store they talk about. I can get Sarah some things for Christmas and maybe find something for my niece." Chloe did maternity and children's clothes as well. "Not that I won't shop for them tonight too." It was just that tonight's outing would be shorter.

"We should finish up our dinner then." Jason wasn't going to complain about the upcoming shopping trip. He was however looking forward to returning to their room once the shopping was done.

"Yes, we should." Liz said having more pasta. The shopping would allow her to digest dinner so she could jump Jason when they got back to their hotel room.

* * *

Abby followed the housekeeper into Rafe's parents' huge house. This was the kind of life that she was going to living soon. One where she had staff to carry out the more menial duties and had a home worthy of a magazine spread. Jason would want her to have only the finest things surrounding her. Their mansion was going to be one everyone envied.

"Hey." Rafe waved Abby into the room where he kept all his computer equipment. Everything in here was bought by his parents so that he wouldn't bother them. They were too busy with their social life to raise their son. With all that time on his hands, and state of the art equipment, Rafe turned into a world class hacker. For the right amount of money he could perform practically any job asked of him. He had already performed one for the woman standing in his doorway. He made her past completely disappear before turning her into someone new. "Long time no see."

"Hi." Abby took a seat. The last time she met with Rafe it had been at an out of the way coffee house. She got his name from a guy she knew back home in Chicago. Since she was a repeat client, and it was known she could keep her mouth shut she got to come to the house this time.

"What can I do for you?" Rafe didn't meet all his clients at the house, but Abby could be trusted. She had too much to lose to blab about his operation.

"I need some information." Abby had cash in her purse, hopefully enough to cover this fee.

"On who or what?" Rafe wanted to know.

"Jason Morgan. He's in Ireland and I need to know where he's staying. I also need the address of Elizabeth Webber. She lives here in Port Charles." Abby could do the rest herself.

"You want me to hack the computer of a mobster?" Rafe considered himself the best and going up against the Jackal was a good test of that assumption. Or it could get him killed if he got caught.

"No. I want you to hack the computer of Francis Corelli's assistant. All the travel plans were handled by him. It's at the coffee warehouse." Abby corrected Rafe.

"Do you know if Jason traveled under his real name?" Rafe asked turning on his computer. Francis's assistant was still a mobster, and Rafe would still possibly get killed if he was caught. "It might be easier to just look for him in Ireland."

"There are a ton of hotels in that country, how is that easier?" Abby wanted to know.

"There are only certain hotels Morgan would stay in." Rafe replied typing. "Filters are my best friend. So?"

"Yeah, he traveled under his real name." Abby provided the asked for information.

"Okay. Give me a couple of hours." He said starting the search. It actually wouldn't take very long to get what she wanted. Hotel computers were fairly easy to crack.

"How much?" Abby asked smiling at the fact that he could do this. With any luck she could be on a plane tomorrow, or maybe even tonight.

"Thirty grand." Rafe pulled a number out of his head. It was twice the cost of the last job he did for her. "Because Morgan is a high profile target."

Abby opened her purse, then opened the large envelope inside and pulled out wrapped bundles of bills. She threw the requested amount on the desk like it was no big deal. The suitcase full of cash she came here with was almost gone, but that was fine. More money was coming her way when she married Jason. "You have my number. Call me when I can pick up my report."

"I certainly will." Rafe grinned as he reached for the cash. It would go in the safe until he could arrange for it to go into his offshore account. He wasn't even twenty-two and he was sitting on a couple of million dollars. It might be time to upgrade to a new location. He was more than ready to get a place of his own.

* * *

Abby was smiling wide as she got into her car. She would go home and pack. Then she would go through her stack of fake IDs and decide who she wanted to be on the flight to Ireland. She didn't want to reveal her presence until the bimbo was gone. She had experience now, and this time was going to go much better than things with her last guy. Dreams of life as Mrs. Jason Morgan were going through her head as she hit the gas and hurried home.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	32. Chapter 32

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 32

"Hey." Jason turned his head as the door to the shower opened. They had just finished eating breakfast and planning their day. Later tonight they were returning to Ireland, but they still had plenty of time to sightsee in Fiesole.

"I thought you might be lonely." Liz said with a wicked grin. The mental picture of him naked with water running down his amazing body had spurred her into motion. The worst he could do was say that he didn't want to share the glass enclosure. The smile he gave her said him asking her to leave wasn't going to be the case. "So I decided to join you."

"I'm glad that you did." Jason reached up and adjusted the showerheads so that Elizabeth wouldn't get sprayed in the face. "The bathroom can be a dangerous place. It's better to shower with a friend."

Liz was laughing when she stepped closer so that Jason could put his arms around her. He was hard against her tummy and that was causing her body to respond. Already her nipples were pebbled, and she had that fluttering low in her body that signaled her anticipation. When his lips covered hers she opened and invited him to take the kiss deeper.

"Mmm." Jason growled as he filled his hands with her firm bottom. He gave the flesh a short massage before lifting his girlfriend off her feet and turning so that she was braced against the tile. As he let his mouth travel down her neck as he pushed his cock deep inside her body.

Elizabeth couldn't help but gasp as his body took possession of hers. Her short nails dug into the muscles of his shoulders as she arched at just how much he filled her up. "Jason." She moaned trying to move her hips, but he had her pinned to the wall in such a way that she couldn't.

He was as deep inside her as he could get, but he had no intention of moving anytime soon. Taking a nipple into the heat of his mouth he sucked hard enough to make Elizabeth give a small scream. The internal massage on his shaft from her muscles was making him want to thrust his hips, but he knew the longer he held out the more intense the explosion would be for the both of them. He switched soft mounds and she shuddered hard in his arms before giving a soft whimper.

"Feel good?" He asked breathing harder. She was trembling against him and the clamping of her muscles was coming rhythmically now. "I love the way your body feels holding mine. The longer I'm inside you the tighter you grip me. I have never felt anything more incredible in my life."

"Jason, please." Liz was not above begging. The pleasure was so intense she wasn't sure how much more she could stand. "Move." She told him what she needed.

"There's no rush." Jason said not giving away that he was close to reaching his limit too. "I am very much enjoying where I am at the moment."

If he wasn't going to move on his own, then Liz would do some urging of her own. This was not a situation where she didn't have some power, and she let him know that. She wrapped her leg tighter around his waist and did a Kegel around his firm column of flesh making Jason hiss.

"Do that again." He was on the verge of snapping but that had felt amazing.

Liz didn't hesitate to follow his command, because that's what it was, mainly because it felt great for her too. "Move." She said giving him a command of her own.

Jason just had to smile at that. He loved this demanding side of hers. It would be nice to have a woman in the bedroom who had no problem making her needs known. He shifted his hold so that Elizabeth wouldn't slip and widened his stance so that he stayed stable and slowly pulled almost completely from her body before tunneling deep once more. "Again." He demanded his eyes on hers.

"Keep moving." Liz named her price. He stroked deep inside her body once more in that unhurried pace and she tightened her muscles around his rigid shaft.

The fact that he hadn't exploded yet was amazing. Jason didn't know that pleasure to this degree existed. With every glide into her body he became more and more sensitive. His fingers were gripping her hips tightly trying to hold off until she came first but honestly he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last. Moving his hand he placed his thumb over the hard bundle of nerves at her center and stroked.

She was barely holding on as he filled her almost to the point of bursting. Liz wasn't trying to outlast him, it was just that this felt too good to let end. She was panting and the last time he stroked forward she actually gave another small scream. Her whole body was pulsing and when his thumb stroked over her clit she was done. There was no stopping the coming explosion. It didn't wash over her all at once but started as a small series of sparks each time his finger moved over her, and then she just shattered. It was so powerful she couldn't even cry out.

Jason was done, just done. Her core clamped down over him and he exploded in a climax so powerful he was left with spots dancing before his eyes. His heart was beating hard in his chest and he was trembling as he tried to control his breathing. It was insane how much she made him feel. He was left weak in the aftermath of that orgasm so he leaned forward letting the wall support their joint weight. At the moment he wasn't even going to try to move because he was worried that Elizabeth might fall.

It took a minute but Jason finally felt more in control and while his lips were on his girlfriend's he gently separated them. She was standing when the kiss ended. "You okay?"

"I feel incredible." Liz was still tingling. "Greatest shower of my life." She stretched up and kissed him again.

"Is that a challenge?" Jason asked reaching for the body wash, they should get clean now. "Because this would be a good time for me to tell you that I can be highly competitive."

"Is that right?" Liz filled her palm with soap. She could instantly see how that would be good for her. "So we need to have a game night?"

"If you want to be destroyed, just let me know when." Jason started the smack talk.

"I have a few board games at my place which I'd be happy to use to make you cry." Liz wasn't going to back down.

"Board games?" Jason just smirked. "That's so last century." Actually he had no problem with board games but this conversation was too much fun to stop. He got some shampoo and lathered up his hair.

Liz couldn't answer right away because she was watching Jason's biceps as he cleaned his hair. Him in the shower was a pure visual delight. "There is nothing wrong with a board game. We can invite Sarah and Patrick over." To be honest she did want to hang out with her sister and brother in-law, but she didn't see it happening right away. Not because Jason would object, Liz knew he would do it because it would make her happy. She didn't want to do it right now because she didn't want to share her guy just yet.

"I'm sure Patrick will not object to teaming up to crush you and your sister." Jason said before stepping under the spray to rinse his hair. He was very much enjoying the view. "We can ask them when we get back home." Double dates wouldn't hurt occasionally. He knew family was important to Elizabeth, and he wasn't going to mess with that.

* * *

"Wow." Liz said in an awed voice. They were standing at the top of a hill looking at the ruins of an ancient Roman theater. The stone seating had been built into another section of this very hill. She knew from her reading back home that the theater had been constructed shortly after the first century B.C. "Can we go into the vaulted passages?" She wanted to know.

"No. While this is one of the best preserved historical sites in the area, not all of it is accessible." Jason answered her question. She was talking about the passages that theater goers used to access their seats. They ran throughout the structure taking you to all the various levels. "Look there." He pointed to the right of the stone seats. "That's the entrance, or exit I guess, of one of the passages."

"That's the foundation of the stage." Liz pointed to the area in front of the seats. "I read that there are three doors still visible. Those doors were how the actors accessed the stage when it was their time to perform."

"We can go down and see those up close." Jason wasn't rushing her, he just wanted to make sure she knew. This was his favorite kind of history. Where you could experience it not just with your eyes, but by getting up close and touching it.

"I'm not sure I can move." Liz smiled over at him. To say that this was one of the best moments of her life would not be an exaggeration. "This is my number one bucket list entry. Now I'm standing here about to explore actual ancient Roman and Etruscan ruins. I'm going to walk the same paths that some of my ancestors may have." The Webbers hailed from England. Her family couldn't claim to have come over on the Mayflower, but they had traced their lineage back to an area that had indeed at one point been occupied by the Romans. It wasn't a big stretch of the imagination to think that those Romans had intermingled with the native population. "It just kind of leaves me a bit overwhelmed. Thank you for this." She had to say it again.

"You're welcome." Jason could feel himself starting to blush. The joy in her eyes wasn't something he was ever going to forget. "Whenever you are ready."

Liz nodded. First she wanted to take some pictures from this vantage point. There was a good chance she was going to fill up her memory card, so it was a good thing she had another one in her bag. She planned on capturing as much of the ruins as possible. "Let's go explore." She said once she put her camera down.

"Okay." Jason linked their fingers and they set off.

* * *

After the theater the next stop was the Roman Baths. This area wasn't as heavily restored as the theater so there wasn't as much exploring. That didn't diminish the joy at being here in the least.

The City Walls was stop number three. These were built by the Etruscans in the fourth century A.D. to keep out Gallic intruders. Like the rest of the region Fiesole had seen its share of warfare. Pulling up more information from her reading Elizabeth remembered that this area had changed hands more than once, so having these walls made sense.

"The Etruscan Tombs or the Temple?" Jason asked once they were ready to move on. "Are you warm enough?" He didn't want her to be uncomfortable. So far nothing they had done was enclosed.

"I'm warm enough." Liz hadn't checked the forecast before packing. Even though she didn't know where they were going she was smart enough to bring warm items. "I'd like to the see the Tombs first." They were a bit closer than the Temple, which wasn't very far away.

"They are known as the Via Bargellino Tombs and there are six of them. They date back to the third century B.C." Jason had been playing tour guide and sharing information since their arrival. He was impressed with just how much Elizabeth already knew.

"Keep going." She requested smiling. She liked the sound of his voice narrating this experience for her.

"The tombs were built of large uncemented blocks of stone." Jason was happy to oblige. "They were rectangular and to make the most of the room inside platforms were built to house cremated remains."

"Fragments of urns were found here." Liz added some information. "As well as personal instruments." She could only imagine the excitement that must have caused among those excavating.

"Dating back to the second century BC." Jason confirmed as she snapped some pictures.

They finished up with the Etruscan Temple. The outer walls were the only part of the structure still standing. Archeologists used them to surmise that the Temple had been a rectangular building with a large central worship space with two side chambers that were separated from the main room by columns. Those excavating had come to the conclusion that when the Romans took over the area they altered both the altar and the stairs that led to it.

"When was the Etruscan settlement conquered by the Romans?" Liz asked as they finished up their tour.

"In ninety BC by Marcus Portius Cato's troops. They set up camp in what is now Florence and attacked the city. The Etruscans fought back making the battle for the area a lengthy siege. In response the Romans burned, or simply destroyed, many of the buildings in the area." Jason made sure she was okay on the steps beside the theater ruins. "At some point we will have to return and visit Florence. So we can see the battle from the other perspective."

Inside the car she leaned over and gave him a kiss. "I like the sound of that." She had no doubt he would make good on his promise to bring her back to Italy. It didn't need to be right away, but they would come back. "What will we explore now?"

"We haven't gone to any cathedrals during this trip. You can't come to Italy and not visit a cathedral." Jason started the car so that the heat could circulate. "We can go to the Cattedrale di San Romolo or Duomo di Fiesole."

"You speaking Italian is sexy." Liz told him bobbing her eyebrows. "That's been the best part of this entire trip." She joked. He would know she didn't really mean that. "Tell me about the cathedral."

"This is the second location for the church. It was built in the eleventh century. The original cathedral was constructed further down the hill over the remains of St. Romolus. That structure was turned into a Benedictine Abbey. We can't visit that." Jason would drive past it so that his girl could at least see it.

"That's fine. We can see the cathedral, which I'm sure is going to be beautiful." Liz didn't want him feeling bad about that. "Are we staying here for lunch, or eating back in Dublin?" She still wasn't sure of the time line. With only an hour's time difference jet lag wasn't an issue.

"We are eating here. I figured we would do a light meal since dinner is gong to be many courses." Jason explained as he drove. "Why don't you look on your phone and pick a restaurant for later since it will be a short drive?"

"Maybe a light snack might be better." Liz suggested scrolling through the options. "I haven't had any gelato yet." She said smiling.

"Then we have to make sure and get you some." Jason said smiling back. They could definitely find time for that.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	33. Chapter 33

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 33

Abby was sitting in the airport waiting for her flight to be called. Rafe had come through with all the information that was needed. After she packed, and before she arrived here, Abby had swung by the apartment of that bitch who was running around with Jason. Getting into the building couldn't happen, but her car was outside and it had been the recipient of all of Abby's rage. She knew a few tricks that kept the noise down, like tape on the windshield before the tire iron was applied, and she was happy with her efforts.

Now she was already checked in and just waiting to board the plane. The ID hadn't even raised an eyebrow at the counter, neither did the wig. Considering the amount of money Abby had spent on them she was happy about that. When she got to Ireland she would change both and then go to her hotel. The same hotel that Jason was staying in. The Webber woman must be staying somewhere else because Rafe said she wasn't listed as having a room. He had stopped searching once he located Jason, but she didn't know that.

Her phone buzzed and she opened the app for the European paper she was following and the headline had her wanting to toss the device across the room. 'Jason Morgan expecting?' greeted her. The picture showed the blonde mob boss and the bitch, which was how Abby was thinking of her competition, looking at baby clothes. Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope. That bitch and her bastard had to go. No one was giving Jason a family but her, Abby thought to herself gripping her phone tight as she continued to read the article. This was apparently the third baby store they had hit, which led credence to the story.

Taking a deep breath Abby calmed herself down. Having a hissy fit now would see her not making it onto the plane. Getting to Europe had to happen so that she could put a stop to all the nonsense that was going on. Once she arrived, got rid of his new whore, and had a sit down with Jason all this could get straightened out. She wasn't even going to hold this against him.

The flight was called so Abby got up and joined the queue of her fellow passengers. She would sleep on the flight that way she was ready to go upon landing.

* * *

"Thank you for taking me shopping again." Liz said as they waited to get permission to board the plane. She would ease up on the shopping back in Ireland when they were together because they had spent a good amount of time going in and out of boutiques in Italy.

"It was fun." Jason wasn't even lying. He had enjoyed spending time with her. This hadn't been one of those instances where he followed her around and she ignored him to look at clothes. They had talked the entire time they were out, which was only a couple of hours over the two days. The biggest take away from their time together was that Elizabeth was very excited to be getting a niece to spoil. "Which is not to say I'm going with you tomorrow."

Liz just laughed. "I kind of guessed." Tomorrow fell firmly into the realm of time with the ladies. She and Diane would probably shop together back home at some point as well. "I heard the guys mention a rugby game." Renaldo had been promising to send Hank updates.

"It will be on, but honestly we'll probably end up playing poker." As well as giving one another a hard time. Jason's hand was on the back of her chair and unable to resist he let his thumb rub against the nape of her neck. "You can show me what you get when we are back at the hotel."

Liz just smiled at him. "How about I wait and tell you what I purchased when I'm wearing it." Him touching her was distracting in the most wonderful way. She had to think before speaking. His offer of a fashion show was him trying to be a good boyfriend. Which she did appreciate but didn't need. "While I'm at the store would you like me to pick up anything for you?"

"If you see something that you think I should have, that would be fine." Jason knew that was something Diane often did for Francis. "Honestly Chloe may send you back with items now that I'm open to dress clothing."

"I won't let her pick out anything you hate." Liz would be firm on that. She thought she had a good handle on her boyfriend's style. "Even if that means leaving empty handed, your cousin gets enough press from her husband." Johnny almost exclusively wore his wife's clothing, and made a great model.

Jason just grinned at how protective his girl was. "Chloe will also send some things for Lila." Anytime he came here his cousin sent things back to his grandmother. Emily and Tracy also got packages. Chloe didn't like Monica so she was excluded from the freebie list.

"I will happily play courier." Liz knew that Lila was very proud to support her cousin.

"Are you nervous about the business dinner?" Jason just wanted to take some time and check in.

"Only a little." Liz could admit this. "With the Giambettis the stakes were much lower. I won't see them often. That's not the case with Manny and Angel. I've seen them in Port Charles multiple times over the past few years, which indicates you have a close relationship." Manny was a striking figure due to his tattoos. So yeah she had seen him walking around. She didn't know who he was at the time though. "I also know that you've been to Portugal several times in that same time frame, and not just for work. That means you have Manny, and to a lesser extent his wife, firmly in the friend slot. So my not getting along with Angel could be bad." She laid out her thinking on the matter. Liz left out that Diane liked Angel; that was pressure of a different sort. It would suck to be the odd lady out.

Her situational awareness had him impressed. At the reception he had pointed out Manny and Angel before the other couple left, and then mentioned the dinner. What Jason hadn't done was state how close he was with his fellow mob boss, and that was so Elizabeth didn't feel pressured. "I predict you and Angel will get along."

Jason saying that helped Liz to relax. "How long will it be before I'm exposed to someone you don't like?" She had been wondering this since the small run-in with that older man who she still didn't have a name for. "In more than passing?"

"If I have my way, never." Jason said being honest. "I know you can handle it, but I'm going to follow Francis's lead in this area. He doesn't take Diane anywhere near the family heads he doesn't trust. Ideally we wouldn't have to deal with them at all, but that isn't always the case."

She wanted to ask something else but wasn't sure if she should.

"Go ahead." Jason said with a slow smile. He could see the question in her eyes.

"What happened to the man from the gala?" Liz asked with an arched brow. "Will we encounter him again at some point since we are all in Ireland together? Also where is his home base?" She paused. "What's his name, I should probably know it."

Jason was trying not to laugh. "I'm not sure I should answer those last two questions. You might talk Hank into taking you." Jason was only half kidding.

"Never you mind about me and Hank. Between his experience and my cuteness we are not going to have any issues." Liz patted her guy's knee.

That was enough to make Jason laugh out loud. "Your cuteness?" He needed to know how that fit in.

She leaned in closer like she was sharing a secret. "I've never gotten a speeding ticket even when I deserved one. I look very young and innocent. So if Hank and I were caught I could get us out of trouble. People just don't believe I'm capable of being bad. But I am." Liz let her voice sink to a husky whisper and dropped him a wink.

"That was mean." Jason had to take a deep breath to not lose control of his body.

"I know." Liz gave him a sunny smile. "So back to the matter at hand, I'm gonna need a name."

"Joseph Scully, Jr. He lives in New Hampshire." Jason noted that Renaldo had entered the private lounge which meant the plane was almost ready. "I have no idea what happened to him, other than the fact that he didn't return to his table. Renaldo probably has more information, but I didn't want to do business while we were in Italy." After shopping they had done more sightseeing.

"Thank you." Liz leaned forward and kissed him. "I understand that work happens, even when you might not want it to. You just can't answer the phone during sex." Her voice was back to a soft whisper. "I draw the line there."

"Seriously?" He wanted to know more because he was getting the impression someone had done that to her. "I can barely remember to breathe when we are together, the fact that there is a world outside our bedroom doesn't even factor into my thinking. Who did that?"

Liz really liked hearing that. "I had an ex who answered the phone no matter what. He was a lawyer who was all about ladder climbing. The first time he did it I was annoyed. The second time he did, we broke up that same night." She didn't need to always be first, but no way was she going to come second to a career for the rest of her life.

"He's an idiot." Jason said meaning it.

"I realized that." Liz replied agreeing one hundred percent. "I should have known he was the wrong guy because Sarah didn't like him."

"She told you that?" Jason asked surprised. He didn't think ladies did that. He knew that Em and her circle of friends never said anything bad about the guys their friends dated, even if they hated them.

"Multiple times." Liz nodded as she spoke. "We are never shy about voicing our opinions with one another. Even if we don't agree. Especially then. I don't let her make decisions for me, but I always give her the space to have her say. She does the same with me."

"In the last few years AJ and I have gotten into a place where we can share opinions that don't mesh." Jason shared some of what his relationship with his brother was like. "It took us time to reach this point, but I'm glad we did the necessary work." Right after the accident they couldn't even be in the same room.

"How about with your sister?" Liz was curious about Emily.

"Emily is never shy about telling AJ and I how we are messing up our lives." Jason missed his sister something fierce, but California was where she wanted to be for her career. "I never thought I would miss her bossing me around." Renaldo was walking over.

"Sorry to interrupt. The plane will be ready in five minutes." Renaldo let them know. The guards were giving them plenty of room.

"Thank you." Jason told his friend. "We should gather up all your many bags." He teased his girlfriend. She had five bags only one of which was heavy. "How long will it take you to eat all the candy you got?" He was surprised at the damage she did in the sweets shop.

"That's mostly for Patrick. He has a major sweet tooth. Major. The two big boxes of chocolates are for Sarah and Georgie." Liz was going to pick up more goodies in Ireland before leaving.

"Nothing for yourself?" Jason was surprised about that.

"I got something for me. It's just not in that bag." Liz said grinning. "I put it in my suitcase. The key to making sure the chocolate I get for friends actually arrives back home is to put it in a bag and then not open it again. I'm weak." She was laughing as they walked out onto the tarmac. "I need to set up safeguards." Her stuff she could dive into whenever she felt the urge.

"So if I want to lure you to my place I should put out chocolate?" Jason followed her onto the plane.

"Sweetie, all you have to do is call. The chocolate would just be a bonus." Liz said taking a seat.

* * *

"Hey." Renaldo walked into the galley kitchen of the plane. With Jason in here alone it was a good time for an update.

"What's up?" Jason was making Elizabeth a hot chocolate to enjoy during the flight. "Scully?"

"Yeah." Renaldo leaned against the wall. "Francis sent an update this morning. He got the info from Johnny."

"Go ahead." Jason looked over at his guard.

"Scully is no more. Maximus was not kidding about anyone causing issues this week. Max and Milo gathered witness statements and everyone said that Scully approached you." Renaldo leaned against the wall as he spoke. "The warning you gave him was also overheard. That was all the Don needed. Scully's cronies Moreno and Sorel were put on notice to behave or suffer the same fate."

"So the countdown is on to them being removed." Jason knew how this was going to play out. He was guessing Palermo did as well.

"More like the hands on that clock have been pushed closer to midnight." Renaldo had no respect for either one of those men. "Francis didn't pass on any information about what is happening with Scully's territory." Renaldo didn't expect to get that information anyway. That was something his bosses would talk to each other about.

Jason nodded. "I doubt we'll get that, which is fine. More than likely Roy will have his territory expanded since he controls the territory closest to Scully's." Jason didn't think the Don was going to give them anymore territory. "Anything else?"

"No. I checked in with Marco and he said everything was fine." Renaldo took that responsibility so that his bosses didn't have to do it. "I also called Shawn who sounded a little delirious. I assume that's from a lack of sleep." Renaldo was trying not to laugh. "He was begging me to send him out on a job by the end of the call, which is hilarious because he outranks me."

"He probably wants an excuse to go to his office so he can nap on the couch." Jason should stop off and get something for the baby. Elizabeth could help him with that. "Thanks."

"No problem. I figured if I told you now then I won't have to interrupt your time with Ms. Webber." Renaldo told his boss. "Also Manny may know, and this way if he brings it up you know too."

"Thank you." Jason repeated. He appreciated that he worked with good men.

"Enjoy the rest of your flight." Renaldo went back to stretch out until they landed.

Jason cleaned up the kitchen and took the drink out to his girlfriend. "Here you go. Extra whipped cream."

"Thank you." Liz was feeling very spoiled. She didn't even have to ask for this treat, Jason offered to make it.

"You're welcome." Jason sat down and pushed everything aside to focus on his girl.

* * *

"Mr. Morgan." The steward was keeping his voice low. "We will be landing in about ten minutes. The fasten seatbelt sign will be coming on shortly." The young man told his boss. This was a great job because he got to see a lot of the world, this time it was both Ireland and Italy, without having to pay.

"Thank you." Jason could put the safety gear on his girlfriend because she was leaning against him in an upright position. "We're going to take the blanket with us." If he wrapped Elizabeth up then the cold might not wake her. She said she wanted to take a short nap.

"That's not a problem." The steward commented before moving off.

Jason had enjoyed the past two days more than he could find the words to say. The best thing was that they still had more time together. This was the first time he had ever gone away and didn't want to return home. But that was not something he had to address right this minute. He didn't have to share her just yet, and that made him very happy.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	34. Chapter 34

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Updates on Saturday and Sunday will be later in the day due to my schedule this weekend.

* * *

Chapter 34

"Okay." Liz said coming into the suite. "I'm ready." She did a spin so that he could see the entire outfit. "What do you think?" Seeking his approval wasn't going to be a regular thing. It's just a matter of gaining confidence in this new part of her life. The fact that Jason was being so supportive meant that confidence would happen quickly.

"Wow." Jason was smiling taking her in. "You look beautiful. What color is this?" He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Burgundy. If it was a little deeper it would be oxblood." Liz said smoothing down the fabric of the dress. She really loved this dress, and it was a go to for cocktail hour work events. The frock pleated neckline and snug silhouette never failed to make her feel pretty and feminine. The midi length kept it professional.

He liked that she was showing off her figure, but at the same time didn't look cheap. There was a balance and Elizabeth had found it. "Those are some shoes." He hadn't ever noticed a woman's shoes without prompting but these needed to be commented on.

"I love these shoes." Liz replied with a dazzling smile. Black stilettos with Swarovski crystals. They lent glitter and dazzle to any outfit. She had taken off her locket because she didn't like the way it looked with the dress, but her earrings and watch were present. "I like this suit."

"Thank you." Jason was in a three piece navy suit. Wearing a vest was something he had to be talked into. Joseph said that it should be in Jason's wardrobe even if he didn't wear it each time he wore the suits that had them. "Hold on a second." He went into the bedroom and into his closet. He had everything laid out so that he could see it. When he got home he would need to refigure his closet. Or pay someone to do so.

It took him a few minutes but he found what he was looking for and got changed. One strike against the vest was that he had to remove it, then put it back on. "Okay." He said coming back out.

"Very nice." Liz said walked over and ran her hand down his torso. He had removed his blue tie and handkerchief square replacing them with items that were a deeper red to complement her dress. "How do you feel in the vest?" He wore one the night of the reception as well.

"It's not my favorite, I'll give it another try at some point before making a decision." Jason linked their fingers as he sent a text to the guys. "What do you think?" He wanted to know.

"You look very sexy." Liz said giving him a slow smile. "It's a classic look, but not what I think of when I think of you, but I like it." Since he wanted her honest opinion she would give it. "However just like all your other suits it's well-tailored, which means that you look great. As I mentioned when we were shopping, if you don't like then you shouldn't wear it."

"There is a good chance that you won't see it very often after tonight." Jason said with a boyish grin.

"Where are we heading for dinner?" Liz asked as Jason held out her coat.

"Chapter One." He said grabbing his coat as well. He was basing the need for outerwear on the current temperature. "I liked the look of the menu. Having had dinner with Manny and Angel on multiple occasions I have a good handle on their taste. I weighed that against what you like." Jason explained how he made his choice. Out in the hall Hank was holding the elevator. "I booked a Chef's table. So hopefully the night will go well."

"Are you nervous?" Liz could feel he was slightly off kilter.

"Not really." Jason said with a shrug. "Uncomfortable is more accurate. I don't do meetings. Even when Manny comes to Port Charles he discusses business matters with Francis." Jason and his partner discussed what was going to be gone over in those meetings prior to Manny's arrival. "I'm changing my relationship with my friend."

"Lots of stepping outside of your comfort zone during this trip." Liz got what the bigger issue was. Growing pains could hit at any age. There were major changes taking place in his business life, and he was also starting a new relationship. She could see how that might leave him unsettled. "The fact that you are willing to embrace change is a good thing."

Jason was trying not to laugh. "It was forced upon me." He wasn't going to lie, even if he could. "The only thing I requested was you."

"I was there I remember." Liz said laughing as they stepped out of the elevator. "I'm still listing the conversation between Diane, your grandmother, and myself as one of the highlights of my life."

"Will you ever tell me what was said?" Jason was curious.

"No." Liz knew the other ladies wouldn't either. "I'll eventually tell you my favorite color, but that conversation I'll take to the grave. There are just some things I don't think you'll ever be ready for."

The other two ladies he stood no chance of cracking, hell Jason wasn't even going to try. Looks like his girlfriend was just as tough of a nut. "So you can keep a secret?" They were waiting for Hank to tell them the car was ready.

Liz just zipped her lips.

"The car is ready." Hank let them know.

"Come on. I need to start thinking up a bribe to get you to talk." Jason loved a challenge but he was guessing that no matter what his girl wasn't going to say anything.

* * *

Since they were hosting they arrived first. Their table was in a special nook located in the kitchen of the restaurant. To book this table Jason had to spend a good amount of time on the phone talking about the various tastes and such of the members of his party. It was definitely the most intense interview he'd ever had for a dinner reservation. It was also not an experience he was anxious to repeat, but if Elizabeth had a good time tonight he would.

"This is a lovely space." Liz said examining the table. "I don't imagine this is going to be like Hell's Kitchen."

"The New York neighborhood?" Jason asked wondering what that had to do with their current location.

"No, the television show. It's a reality cooking competition. A very famous chef hosts it and he spends most of his time screaming at, and humiliating, the contestants. I watched a couple of episodes, but didn't enjoy it." Liz had cringed most of the time at how the chefs were treated. "I hate being yelled at and I'm not comfortable watching others be treated that way." She shared rambling a little.

He would store that information away. He wasn't a yeller anyway. He tended to get very quiet when he was upset. "Why would anyone put up with that?"

"They want to be famous." Liz figured he didn't watch those types of shows. She only watched it because Sarah was addicted. "People will do pretty much anything for fame and money. It says a lot about our society. Do you watch television regularly?" This was a chance to learn more about him. She knew he watched anime.

"Sports and news." Jason said giving it some thought. "Not much else. I work a lot." He was going to be cutting back his hours when they got home. "That will be changing." He let her know. "I'll be looking at my schedule, I don't want to give my job more time than I give you."

Liz just had to smile at that. "I'll be re-evaluating as well." There would be some schmoozing that just wasn't going to happen. Unless she got an assistant who could go. It might be time to stop fighting Lila on that. Liz just hadn't wanted the foundation to spend more money than necessary. "I'd rather have dinner with you than be in a room full of strangers."

"We will figure it out." He said kissing her hand as the door opened. "Hi."

"Jason." Manny walked over and shook his friend's hand. "Nice suit. Joseph?"

"Yes." Jason responded surprised.

"I had him do some suits for me when I was in Port Charles." Manny appreciated good tailoring.

"Angel." Jason was never really sure how to greet women. He didn't want to come off like a creep. A kiss to the cheek was too forward with someone he just met, and shaking hands always made him aware that he could be smashing their fingers. Angel however he had known for years, so she got a quick hug. Mainly because she initiated it. "This is Elizabeth Webber." He said presenting his girlfriend.

"Ms. Webber." Manny extended his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well Mr. Ruiz." Liz said with a bright smile.

"Manny is fine. This is my wife, Angel." Manny said smiling over at her. While he was considered to be cold and menacing, he was never that way towards his lady.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Liz said taking in the other woman, who was stunning.

"I can say the same." Angel's smile turned a little mischievous. "There is a lot of curiosity about you." There was no need to be shy about that. "I like being on the inside of a secret." She said with a laugh.

"Make up something good, like I just got out of prison." Liz said laughing as well. "Or that I carry a switchblade strapped to my thigh."

"You're perfect for Jason." Angel was thinking she had just found a new friend. She adored Diane, and it looked like Jason had also made a good match.

"Can you text him that in a few weeks?" Liz wanted to know. "He might need a reminder."

"Only if you promise to return the favor. It is very tiring constantly reminding Manny that he is the luckiest man alive. I've resorted to putting up sticky notes." Angel poked a bit of fun at her husband. The man adored her something she very much knew. "How have you been enjoying Dublin?"

"It's beautiful." Liz said as they took their seats. The two ladies were sitting next to one another. A clear indication the guys expected them to not only get along but to talk a lot. "This is my first time in Europe and as an entry point I cannot complain."

"You will have to get Jason to bring you to Portugal at some point." Angel was very proud of her adopted home. "However I do have to agree that Dublin is lovely. I went to school in London so I've spent a lot of time in Ireland. If possible you should travel outside the city." This was a popular destination for long weekends when she was in the upper forms.

"We still have a few days left so that might be possible." Liz at Jason who nodded. During the ride over she asked him if there were any topics, other than business, that she should avoid. He mentioned that Angel's father was Joseph Sorel, a man that she and Manny didn't get along with. At the very end Jason added himself and Francis to that list. So Liz would avoid family unless Angel brought it up.

"I also spent time in Italy, but have yet to be in Fiesole. I'd love to hear your opinion on it." Angel had seen their picture in the paper.

"It was lovely. I took some pictures on my phone if you'd like to see?" Liz was very much liking Angel.

"I would. While we scroll through them you can tell me what you do in Port Charles, and how you met Jason." Angel remembered what her first conference and business meeting were like. She wanted this to be as easy on Elizabeth as possible.

With it clear that the ladies were getting along the men turned to business. "I hear that your territory was expanded." Manny was happy for his friends. If Sonny hadn't been such a monumental ass then Francis would have gained a much larger territory from the start. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Jason was guessing that Manny had crossed paths with Francis in the past couple of days. "How have things been going for you?"

"Well. Maximus gave me northern Spain." Manny already controlled the southern portion of the country, now it was reunited under one boss for the first time in decades. "After we both get home and deal with all the changes, we can sit down and figure out when visits can happen."

"We also now control Puerto Rico." Jason knew that some of Manny's extended family lived on the island, but he hadn't been in years because of the local boss. The law that Maximus laid down that families, women, and children were off limits kept those relatives safe. One person tested that decree after the Don made it, and the next day they were taken out. "So you are welcome to go visit."

"Thank you." Manny replied with a rare wide smile. He would love to show the area to Angel because she hadn't ever been.

"You should also know that we are watching Sorel. With Scully gone there is a chance that Sorel will decide he needs to make a move due to the alliance they had. If he is that stupid we will be removing him. I know that Angel hasn't spoken to her father in years, but his death will still affect her. I just feel you should be made aware of the situation." That fact that he was sharing this showed how much respect Jason had for Manny.

"Thank you for the notice. Honestly you doing it will not have much of an effect. I think it would be bad if I had to do it, and he is trying my patience with his disrespect of my wife." Manny could be honest with Jason. "They had words as we were leaving the reception." Sorel had told his daughter she was a disappointment which was a reach coming from a man who walked away from his child when she was seven and never looked back. The fact that he tried to comment on her life took balls.

"I'll keep you informed." Jason didn't want to go to war, but if they were provoked he would answer.

It was the ladies laughing that had both men looking across the table. Whatever they were discussing had them laughing so hard that they were both wiping away tears. In fact it took them a few minutes before the laughter stopped. "Sorry." Liz said looking at Angel and trying not to laugh again. Her new friend had a wicked sense of humor. That she and Diane got along was not surprising.

"Should we send for the server?" Jason wanted to know. They had many courses coming which meant they would be at the restaurant for hours. While he was fine with that, he wasn't sure how late of a night his friends wanted to have.

"That's fine." Angel said answering for both ladies. "Let's also get some champagne, I'd like to toast our new friendship." Hopefully there would be a trip soon. Either them to New York, or Jason and Liz to Portugal.

"It comes with the appetizer." Jason explained. Each course came with a different wine pairing, but the evening started off with champagne.

"Perfect." Liz smiled at her friend. If things worked out they would be able to get together again before leaving Dublin.

Jason nodded to Chris who went to get the server. The layout of the restaurant was a bit challenging in terms of getting meals for the crew. There wasn't any space for additional tables in the kitchen. So one of Jason's guys and one of Manny's were on duty while everyone else was in the main dining room. In an hour they would switch off so the crew standing post could go eat.

The appetizer arrived and so did the champagne. "To new friends." Angel said holding out her glass.

"Who are well on their way to becoming old ones." Liz finished the toast.

The guys just smiled as all four of them tapped glasses and got the meal underway.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	35. Chapter 35

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 35

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Jason asked as they walked back into their hotel suite. If all work dinners were like this one he wouldn't mind going. Unfortunately most people in this business were not friends on the level that Manny was. Which meant Jason wasn't really looking forward to his next business dinner. And he would be having more because it really wasn't fair to Francis to make him take them all.

"I did. Angel is hilarious, and welcoming. I enjoyed meeting Manny as well." Liz got that he wasn't very talkative which she could work with. She didn't try to force him to participate in the conversation. He spoke up when he had something to say. It also became clear why he and Jason were friends.

"When we get back to Port Charles I'll be looking at my schedule to start planning a trip to Portugal. Let me know when you are free and I'll try to work around that." Jason requested as they walked into the bedroom. Whenever possible he wanted to take her on business trips with him.

"I can do that." Liz would love to travel with him when she could. There would be times she just couldn't go, mainly because of work. However she was going to make it work whenever possible.

"I was proud having you with me tonight." He wanted her to know this. "I looked across the table and saw this incredible woman who was smart, beautiful, and so sexy I could barely concentrate on the conversation." He gave her a smile. "I never realized how sexy intelligence is." No matter the topic she could hold her own in a conversation. He got that some of the knowledge was surface level, everyone had a topic they only knew a little about, but even then she didn't stumble. She simply let the person she was talking with take the lead.

Elizabeth didn't have a response for that compliment. So instead she walked over to where he was standing and brought her lips to his. When the kiss ended she smiled at him. "I know how you feel. About being proud to be in a room with someone, and about how sexy intelligence is. You are so much more than most people get to see. Thank you for sharing all of yourself with me."

"It's a great feeling to know that I can." Jason ran his hand over her soft hair. "And now that we are alone I have something else I'd like to share with you."

"Is that right?" Liz asked. She didn't have to wonder what because she could feel his erection pressing against her stomach. "I'd certainly be up for that, since you are."

"That was bad." Jason had to laugh at the joke.

"I am." Liz said dropping him a wink. "Want to be bad with me?" His body wasn't the only one reacting to the energy between them. Her nipples were hard and she could feel her body dampening preparing to welcome him inside.

"Absolutely." Jason said taking her mouth in a more carnal kiss.

She felt his hands on the back of her dress just before her zipper lowered. The soft garment was pulled over her shoulders and she moved back just a bit to allow it to slide down. He pushed it over her hips leaving her standing there in black lace and her heels.

"Very nice." Jason said letting a finger trace the swell of her breast. Talk about a visual feast.

"I thought you might like it." Liz liked nice underthings, but she had packed some of her high impact sets just in case Jason saw them. Wearing them made her feel sexy even without the compliment, but it was nice to know he enjoyed what he was seeing.

Her hands were on his hips and she let them glide up his chest so that she could remove his vest, and his suit jacket. Liz turned her attention to his tie, removing it and throwing over her shoulder. "I may have to veto you ever wearing a vest and tie again. They only get in the way when I want to have you." The night of the reception he had the vest open, and the tie off, by the time they reached the bedroom.

"If you insist." Jason wasn't going to argue. He pulled his shirt from the waistband of his pants as she was unbuttoning it. When it was gone he also removed his t-shirt. Vanity was not one of the flaws he had, but he really liked how Elizabeth looked at his body. "Like what you see?"

"Mmm-hmm." Liz didn't hide that she was checking him out. "I really like that all this is mine." She said being possessive. To back up her words she kissed over his heart and looked up at him through her lashes. "Just in case you forgot."

"Feel free to remind me whenever the mood strikes." Jason said kissing along her jaw as his pants were opened. He kicked off his shoes and then stepped out of the trousers. He had moved the lockbox for his gun into the front room, so it was already off when they reached the bedroom.

"I don't think you'll forget." Liz's hands were shaking as she pushed his boxer briefs down. When he was bare she wrapped her hand around his iron hard shaft and stroked slowly.

That felt amazing and it took almost all his control to make her stop. However there was something he wanted to do, He'd been waiting to do it again since the first time. So he found some strength and moved her hand off his cock. Before she could ask why he took her mouth again and began maneuvering her to where they needed to be.

They were moving, and she thought they were going to the bed but that wasn't the case. What happened was that she found herself sandwiched between the wall and Jason's much larger body as the kiss turned more aggressive. The front clasp of her bra was opened just before his mouth moved down her neck and over her chest. He took a nipple into the heat of his mouth and she had to bite her lower lip to keep from screaming. When he switched side she had to grab a handful of his hair to stay grounded.

Just when it almost become too much to take his released her to kiss over her tummy. It was him taking his lips off her skin that had her opening her hand and eyes. His normally bright blue orbs were darker with his passion. He ran a finger across the skin right above the band of her lace thong making her shiver.

"May I take this off?" His voice was gruff with arousal.

The fact that he asked made her hand over a piece of her heart. It was clear that she was with him in the plan to have sex. Still he treated her with respect. If she said no, or that she changed her mind, he wouldn't force her to continue. It was clear from the fact that he was on his knees in front of her what the planned course of action was, and she was fine with it. "Yes. I think I might scream if you don't."

Jason gave her a wicked grin as he continued to move his finger across her stomach. "Baby, screaming is still going to happen once they are out of the way."

"Is that a promise?" She asked with a sultry smile.

"A guarantee." Jason assured her as he slid the lace down her legs and tossed it aside. He moved closer, lifting her leg he placed it over his shoulder opening her to him and giving himself room to work. He brushed his lips over the soft skin of her inner thigh before bestowing upon her a very intimate kiss.

She panted, she moaned, and then Jason's prediction of screaming came true. Never in her life had a guy who was any good at this particular skill. The streak was over. She understood know what all the fuss was about. "YES!" She couldn't have held that shout in if she wanted to. Her whole body was shaking with the onslaught of pleasure.

He helped her come back down before gaining his feet. Foreplay was done, he needed to be inside her now. So as he rose he lifted her off her feet and when she wrapped her legs around his waist he knew it was okay to continue. With a feral shout he buried himself as deep as he could get with one stroke. Dropping his head onto Elizabeth's shoulder he took a few deep breaths before he pulled out to glide forward again.

"Ahhhh." She was sensitive from the first huge explosion that Jason pushed her into and now the pleasure was so sharp it made speaking momentarily impossible. He had played her body like he was a virtuoso and she was his instrument of choice. Taking her to the edge and then backing up only to take her to the peak again. When he finally let her fall, she barely had time to catch her breath before he was filling her to bursting. Not that she was complaining because this was epic. Epic.

"Can you take me harder?" Jason never wanted to hurt her but he was riding the edge.

"Yes, harder." Liz said urging him on. "More." It was incredible but she was about to come again, less than five minutes after her last orgasm.

He couldn't even talk anymore the feelings running through him were so intense. On just the physical side his whole body felt like one giant nerve. While that feeling was centered where they were joined he swore that every time her hands ran over his skin it left a trail of electric sparks. His entire being was being taken over by the amazing woman in his arms and the way she made him aware of how it felt to be one half of a whole. He went from moving deep inside her to exploding. Holding off wasn't even possible. Her shout of pleasure just before his climax let him know she had peaked again.

Elizabeth was destroyed. Just wrecked. Never in her life had a man just decimated her body, mind, and soul to the extent that Jason just did. If she was lucky by the time the sun rose she would have recovered from what just transpired. Now she'd settle for having the muscles in her legs stop trembling. Her guy was destroyed too, or so suspected because he was leaning against her, pinning her body to the wall which was keeping her from sliding to the floor.

He was breathing harder than when he worked out in the gym for a couple of hours. Jason's mind was blown. With her sex transcended just the physical. His emotions were totally involved in what they were building. The feral feelings that had spurred him to take her the way he had were new. They were something that were only tied to the woman he was probably crushing. "Sorry." He said pushing off the wall while making sure his grip on her was secure.

"It felt good having all your skin touching mine." Liz said cupping his cheek.

"I agree." Her skin was soft everywhere. "I'm sure that it will feel good to breathe too."

"I could breathe." She promised him.

"You okay?" Jason asked worried. He hadn't been rough with her, but he hadn't been gentle either.

"I'm great." Liz gave him a smile. "I have walls in my apartment, if you're interested."

That had him laughing as he pulled his body from hers. "We were kind of loud, so maybe we should try the walls at my place." Which was soundproofed. At least the bedrooms were.

"Is this your way of reminding me I can sleepover?" Liz teased as Jason helped her back down to her feet. He stepped away and she had to lean against the wall because her thigh muscles weren't ready for walking.

"Any time you like you are welcome to stay." Jason wondered if it was too soon to give her a key to his place. She reached up and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and his ring shined in the light. Nope, it wasn't too soon at all. "How about a shower?"

"Okay. Give me a minute." Liz said laughing slightly. "My legs are still like jelly."

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" Jason asked concern.

"I'm sure. I'm just wrecked." Liz laughed harder making her confession. "Now would be a good time for you to share how I've affected you." She was joking but got a surprise when he held up his hand which was shaking slightly. "Okay then."

"I'm going to have to work out more so I can keep up with you." Jason had no problem sharing with Elizabeth that she made an impact. "Want a lift?"

"If you have enough strength left to carry me into the bathroom, I'm going to be seriously impressed." Liz said arching a brow.

"Challenge accepted." Jason said swinging her up into his arms. "Guys will always take any opportunity to show off for their girlfriends."

"Good to know." Liz loved being held so close. She put her head on his shoulder and enjoyed the short trip. In the bathroom he put her down on her feet. "How do you set the temperature for showers?" She asked as she did that very task.

"At home I have a digital system. When I'm away from home I turn the dials to the same spot." He explained. "If I have equal amounts of water from the hot and cold taps I should be fine."

With the water set to her liking they got under the spray. "Have you ever burned yourself because of uneven flow?"

"Once." Jason explained reaching for the soap. "Not anything horrible, but I was really pink when I got out of the shower. It was actually the reason I put in the shower system I have now. The Towers got upgraded plumbing and the water came out hotter, faster than I was used to. Does that make sense?"

"Perfect sense. Every time I move somewhere new I go through that." Liz said getting clean. "The first shower in a new place can be terrifying. You never know when the hot or cold water will run out."

"When you are at my place you can play with my shower. Or in my shower." Jason was enjoying sharing the glass enclosure with her.

"So your shower is big enough for two?" Liz asked arching a brow.

"It is." Jason handed her the shampoo. "I have three showerheads so you won't have to worry about not getting any water. I also have really big tub with jets. I've never used it."

"We can break it in together." Liz loved baths. "You can be my own private lifeguard." They could get up to all kinds of mischief in a tub together.

"Any time." He said stepping under the spray to rinse off. In his brain he was making a list of all the places he could have his lovely girlfriend. Besides the walls, and bathrooms there were a lot of surfaces they could try out.

After getting cleaned they snuggled in bed. Enjoying the feeling of skin on skin they skipped putting on sleepwear. "Where are we heading the day after tomorrow?" Jason wanted to see if she had a destination in mind.

"No clue." Liz said feeling sleepy. "I can look at brochures in the morning during breakfast. Or if you have something in mind we can do that."

"I'll plan the day." Jason had no idea of what they would do. He did however have someone who could help him make plans.

"I look forward to it." Liz stretched up and gave him a kiss. "You wore me out, so I'm going to sleep." She said before cuddling up again and letting her eyes close.

"Night baby." Jason said softly. For a few moments he watched her sleep before closing his eyes as well. His last thought before sleep claimed him was to wonder if he might be falling in love. If so, he had no intention of fighting it.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	36. Chapter 36

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 36

Today she went with another brown wig. The urge to be a redhead was strong because they were in Ireland, but she didn't want to wear anything that would make her standout. While the natives might ignore her she didn't want Jason's guys spotting her. Abby had no intention of revealing her presence until that other bitch was gone.

Just how she planned on getting access to her hadn't been worked out yet. Maybe during a trip to the ladies room. The guys didn't go into the women's bathroom so that could work. The how was already taken care of. Traveling with a weapon was asking to get caught, so she had to think outside the box. After checking into the hotel she simply popped over to a local shop and picked up the largest letter opener she could find. It was nice and sharp and would certainly get the job done.

Now it was time to get something to eat. She was actually really hungry. If luck was on her side Jason might come down for breakfast. A sighting, even if he had company would be nice. According to the info from Rafe, Jason had eaten in the main dining room several times since his arrival.

Ready to start her day Abby checked her appearance once more and then left her room.

* * *

They had a great workout, where Liz went hard because she took the last couple of mornings off, before returning to the room to shower. Jason got dressed quickly. Elizabeth on the other hand took her time. She was going to the Chloe Morgan Flagship store, and then back to the designer's home so that called for a bit of vanity.

"Okay, I'm ready." She was laughing at herself as she walked out of the bedroom. "I like you in that shade of blue."

"Thanks." Jason commented getting to his feet. "This was another item that Joseph sent over. I didn't know there was such a thing as long sleeved t-shirts. When we get back I'm going to ask him to send me more of these." Jason really liked the way it felt on his skin. "I can ask for a couple more in this color."

The blue, a muted shade somewhere between sky and baby, really made his eyes pop. "That's a good staple item for the cooler months. For downtime." Liz bet if whoever designed of the article of clothing could see that shirt on her boyfriend they would want Jason's picture on a billboard.

"I like your sweater. It's longer than your other ones." He said sitting on the arm of the chair while his girl pulled on her boots. He noticed when he sat here she often gave him kisses. He guessed that was because his mouth was almost level with hers. "The neck isn't tight either. Why don't they make men's turtleneck sweaters like that?"

"They may make them, you just might need to search a bit. Chloe might be able to help you find some." She was thinking her guy might benefit from the services of a personal shopper. Someone who could find the items he wanted so he didn't have to.

Boots on, Liz walked over to where he was sitting and kissed him. Today she was in a pink and cream chunky cable knit sweater with a wide neck. It came to the hips of the model on the website Liz got it from, but on her it stopped mid-thigh. Liking the look, and the cozy feel, she decided to keep it. Paired with jeans like today, it was a go to winter look.

"You were sexy downstairs in the gym." Jason said urging her closer.

"I needed that work out." Liz had been worn out when she was done, but at the same time energized. "We ate well in Italy, and I don't regret a single bite. Still I'm going to be trying on lots of pretty clothes today and I want to look good. Not for your cousin, but for me." Liz was probably going to blow her clothing budget for the year this morning but it would be worth it. You didn't get the chance to be styled by a world famous designer every day.

Jason liked that she wasn't always seeking compliments. Elizabeth liked who she was, and didn't need approval from anyone else. "Well we should go eat so that you can get to all the shopping."

"Yes, we should." Liz linked their fingers as they left the room. She would come back up for her coat and purse. "I'm looking forward to seeing Diane get styled as well. I just hope I can keep up with your attorney. I've seen her at trunk sales, she's a force to contend with."

"Sal has shared some stories. Don't get between Diane and anything she wants. I'm not sure Hank will be able to keep you safe." Jason said making the guard, and Chris who was with them, laugh. Renaldo would be in the restaurant waiting for them.

They got off the elevator and were shown right to their table. "I'm going to have something light and then pig out at lunch." Liz said more to herself than Jason.

"That's a smart plan, it's a safe bet Johnny is going to put out a big spread for everyone later in the day." Jason said scanning the menu. While they had some items that never changed, there were also dishes that were offered just for the day.

Her food was just arriving when Jason walked into the dining room. It took all of Abby's strength to not get up and run over to where he was being sat. A public scene would only embarrass him, so she stayed in her chair. And told herself to not stare in his direction. Fortunately her table was situated so that she could sneak peeks once in a while. Eyes on her plate she started eating trying to look like everyone else in the room.

* * *

The guards were all sitting at a table together. They were each constantly scanning the room. Even after their food arrived they would be checking their surroundings. Chris noticed the pretty brunette eating alone but his eyes didn't linger. That might be why his brain connected the dots so quickly. Sometimes when you looked at something for just a second it was clearer what you were seeing than when you stared at it.

Even though his mind's eye made the catch it still took him another few seconds to figure out what was wrong with the visual, and why the other guys hadn't clued in. "Diane's assistant is here."

"Gina?" Renaldo asked because that didn't make sense.

"No, Abby. She's sitting at the table at seven o'clock. Single female, brown hair." Chris knew that his friends wouldn't make any obvious moves to confirm that.

"I thought she was a blonde." Renaldo didn't doubt his friend. Which was why he took out his phone and sent a message to Kyle. Knowing Francis and Diane they were up and having breakfast as well.

"She is." Chris knew because he thought she was cute, so he enjoyed the view when the opportunity arose. "So she cut and colored her hair, or that's a wig."

The table lapsed into silence while they waited for Renaldo's phone to buzz. They were all thinking the same thing. If Diane wanted her assistant to come to Ireland she wouldn't be staying here. Abby would be at the other hotel. Kyle also would have passed along that she was coming. Since that hadn't happened their hackles were up.

"Diane didn't send for her. In fact Diane said Abby should be back in the states because she didn't request any time off." Renaldo told his friends. "Claire would have passed along if that had changed."

"So why is she here, with an altered appearance?" Hank finally spoke.

"No clue." Renaldo said getting to his feet. They weren't sticking around to wait for answers. Hank was already heading for the exit, while Chris simply stood by the table to provide cover. "We need to leave." Renaldo told his boss.

Without a word Jason got to his feet holding out his hand for Elizabeth. They followed the guard out of the restaurant and got into the elevator that Hank was holding open. Up on their floor they were escorted to their room. "I have no idea why we had to leave." Jason hadn't spoken the entire time they were coming upstairs. Mostly he was taking the situation in. "Thank you for not asking questions."

Liz took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "On the plane Diane said questions in this type of situation were distracting. That my guard would need to focus. I just assumed you would as well." When Jason wrapped his arms around her she just snuggled close. "Everything seemed okay."

"It did, but the guys caught something I missed." Jason wasn't upset, nor did that make him doubt his skills. The reason that he had guards when out with Elizabeth was so that he could focus on her. Even if this was a false alarm it proved the guys took their jobs seriously.

The knock on the door had him letting his girlfriend go. "Yes."

"Your breakfast is here." Hank had checked the table before signing for the food.

"Thanks." Jason took the table. "Any word?"

"Not yet." Hank wouldn't give a report now because it would be incomplete.

With a nod Jason closed the door and turned to his girlfriend. "Let's eat breakfast. Maybe by the time we're done there will be some information."

* * *

Abby frowned when Jason and that bitch got up and walked out of the restaurant. They hadn't even eaten breakfast. Now she was being denied her view. No longer hungry she threw down her napkin and signaled for the server. When the check was signed she got up to head for the elevator.

* * *

Chris counted to three while sending a text and then followed her out of the restaurant. She got in an elevator, and when the doors closed he walked over to where Renaldo was standing with the head of hotel security. "Four." He let them know which lift she was in.

"We are waiting to find out what floor she exits on. Also someone is sending over a photo. We can get a room number and find out when she checked in." Renaldo explained what they were waiting for.

"She got off on three." The security chief said as his phone buzzed. "I've got the picture." So they went to the desk.

"She's in room three-twelve. Her name is Abigail Smith." The front desk agent pulled up all the information. "She checked in last night and booked through to next weekend. She put down a credit card for incidentals."

Renaldo nodded indicating he got all that. Sal and Lee came through the door as the information was being passed along. They were here for backup. "We'll take it from this point."

"Let me know if you need assistance." The head of security had been told by the owner to be cooperative.

"Thank you. Three-twelve." Renaldo told his crew. "Did Diane add any more information?"

"No, but she does want a report." Sal told Renaldo. "We ran Abby every way possible, she came back clean." The assistant was being deemed a threat until they learned otherwise.

"If she has a reason to be here, we'll leave her alone. I'm guessing she doesn't because she didn't come over to speak to Jason." Renaldo explained his thinking to his friends. "She has worked for us for long enough to know that just showing up here uninvited will provoke a response, which is why she is wearing a wig." Everything about this stunk. His instincts said so, and he trusted his instincts.

Before they stepped off the elevator Renaldo's phone buzzed again. "Cody is on his way over. He will help with containment." They couldn't just leave Abby in the hotel. It was too public. So they would transport her somewhere else to answer questions.

"So much for kicking back and playing cards." Sal joked which helped break the tension. "Can we kick in the door?"

"I'm going to say no based on the doors upstairs. They are too thick. The hotel security chief gave me a master key." Renaldo had it in his front pocket.

Thankfully the hall was empty and things would go much easier if it stayed that way. With it being a weekend morning and close to nine they stood a good chance of getting their wish. Most tourist would be out looking at things, or having a lay in as the locals called it since brunch didn't start until eleven. When they were on either side of her room door Renaldo took out the key and tapped it on the reader. Not even waiting for the beep to finish Sal swung the door open and all the guys went into the room with guns drawn.

"Do not move." Sal took point because he had interacted with Abby the most.

She was sitting on the bed glaring at the guys. Her wig was next to her and spread across the comforter were her travel cards. Each one was a different image of Jason. She never left home without them, even carrying them to work in her purse. They had gotten her through her trip to Arizona and the flight over.

"Interesting deck of cards." Renaldo said looking at the laminated images. Stalkers were not something they dealt a lot with, but he would put money down that was what they had on their hands here. There had to be at least thirty pictures of Jason spread across the bed and she had more in her hands. Renaldo never would have pegged Abby as a nutjob. "Get up, slowly."

"You might want to confer with Sal. He just told me not to move." Abby replied as calm as could be. Once she talked to Jason this would be cleared up.

"On your feet." Sal repeated Renaldo's orders. "Keep your hands where we can see them." He was kind of creeped out looking at her collection. He had just talked to her the Friday before the Nurses' Ball and she didn't give any hint of being an obsessed fan.

"Renaldo." Chris was holding up the letter opener.

"You planning on taking Jason out?" Renaldo asked wondering if they had it wrong. Sometimes hitters took pictures to get ready for a job.

"I'm guessing that's for Ms. Webber." Lee was looking through the luggage. He held up a newspaper picture with Jason's girlfriend's picture scratched out.

"That bitch doesn't deserve him!" Abby couldn't help the anger that bubbled up. "Let me talk to Jason. He'll understand. We're meant to be together. He'll tell you."

"Uh huh." Renaldo was back to thinking that Abby was a stalker. A dangerous one at that. Chris had done outstanding spotting her. "Trust me when I tell you that we are definitely going to want to hear more about that." Renaldo had also gotten a zip tie from the head of security and he put that around Abby's wrists. "Have a seat." She would be treated with the utmost courtesy, unless she tried something. Then she would be treated as the threat she was.

"Cody's here." Lee said opening the door.

"What's up?" Cody asked the guards. He was scanning the room and when he spotted the pictures he just nodded. "Okay then. How do you want to handle this?" He had no problem following their lead since this concerned Jason.

"Right now we need somewhere to stash her. Jason and Francis will make the final call, but I'm guessing she's going back to Port Charles." Renaldo had come across the room for this quiet talk. "She's already mentioned that she and Jason were meant to be together. She also really doesn't like Liz."

"Of course not. Liz is poaching." Cody would rather deal with an assassin than a stalker. Chloe had one and the guy was hard as hell to catch. "At least you have her contained." Cody pointed to the eerily quiet woman in the chair. "Getting in front of someone like her is easier than playing catch up. Let me make some calls." They would transport her out, unconscious, in an ambulance. It would cause fewer questions from potential witnesses. Security could make a false incident report to cover them.

"Once she's on her way I'll go give Jason a report." Renaldo told Cody.

The former solider just nodded, and starting putting in motion all the various things that needed to happen.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	37. Chapter 37

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 37

"I'll be at Johnny's later and will fill you in on my end of things." Cody told Renaldo. "Or Johnny will."

"Everyone will be looking forward to it." Renaldo knew that for a fact. "You ever deal with someone like this?"

"Yeah. Chloe had a stalker." Cody shared what he had been thinking earlier. "He killed two of our guys before we brought him down."

"Seriously?" Renaldo blinked at that. O'Brien's crew was top notch.

"One thing the situation taught me is that crazy people are a strange kind of smart. Underestimating them is a mistake. Even when you don't underestimate them they are hard to out think. The guy made a mockery of a few of our defenses in a way I never would have anticipated." Cody ended up respecting the guy as an opponent.

"I'm glad we got to Abby now." Renaldo didn't want to deal with any of what Cody was describing. "Jason having a stalker never even was something I considered."

Cody nodded understanding with Renaldo was talking about. It was odd that of all the people Abby could fixate on she would pick a mobster. Most people picked movie stars, professional athletes, musicians, or models. "Let me get going." Cody just wanted to make sure the transport when smoothly. "See you later."

"Yeah." Renaldo went back inside. "Please tell Francis what is going on. O'Brien will have more information when we get to his place. The ladies should still be able to go out. I'm guessing we will have back up from Johnny's crew."

"I'll call when Diane is ready to leave." Sal would be driving her over to the boutique.

"Good catch." Renaldo told Chris as they headed upstairs.

"Thanks." Chris was the youngest guard on this trip and he still sometimes felt he had to prove he was worthy of being a senior guard. It wasn't anything his friends did, it was all him. Today would make him doubt himself a little less.

Renaldo would make sure Jason knew what Chris had done. On their floor they walked down the hall and Hank was already knocking on the suite's door. None of them spoke while they waited for Jason to let them in.

"Come in." Jason said stepping back. "There's still coffee." He pointed to the urn.

"I'll wait in the bedroom." Liz said running a hand down Jason's arm as she walked past. She could send some pictures of Italy to Sarah.

"What was the problem?" Jason wanted to know.

"You have a stalker." Renaldo got right to it. "Abigail Connelly flew all the way here to tell you that the two of you belonged together. Along the way I'm pretty certain she planned on hurting or even killing Elizabeth."

Jason looked at his friend. "Who is Abigail Connelly?"

"Diane's new assistant." Hank filled in. Jason must not have ever heard the blonde woman's last name before.

"Abby." Jason only knew here as that. "She's obsessed with me? Why? I think I've said maybe two sentences to her." It didn't make any sense.

All three guards shrugged. "She's been transported from the hotel by Cody. O'Brien will fill us in when we get to his place. Chris made the catch." Renaldo told their boss.

"Good job." Jason gave out praise when it was due. "Was she alone?"

"According to the front desk staff, yes." Renaldo answered the question. "I'm going to have Spinelli run her." The assistant had started at the law firm just before Spin came on board. "Abby had about forty or so pictures of you in her room. They go back months." Renaldo could tell by the fact that in some photos the trees had all green leaves. "We never clued in to the fact that she was following you, so I'm thinking this isn't the first time she's done this."

Jason hadn't realized that he was being followed or watched. "You said you think she wanted to hurt Elizabeth?" For him this was the most important thing.

"She had pictures of you and Elizabeth." Jason's girlfriend had put an end to being called Ms. Webber fairly quickly. "Her face was scratched out, and we found a large letter opener in the room. It was kind of out of place so I'm thinking Abby had it as a weapon." Chris added to the report.

"Thank you again." Jason knew his crew was the best. This just proved it.

"Let us know when she is ready to head out." Renaldo hoped this didn't freak her out.

"I will." Jason said just as the guys went to the door. His phone rang and he saw it was Johnny. "Morgan."

"I sent some guys to back up Hank and Sal, they'll meet your crew at the shop." Johnny didn't take stalkers lightly. Odds were that the woman was working alone, but in case she wasn't no one was getting to the ladies.

"I appreciate that." Jason told his friend. They always had one another's back.

"We'll talk more when you get here." Johnny said keeping the call brief.

"We will." Jason hung up and walked into the bedroom. "Thank you." He meant for leaving the room. "I'll try to keep that to a minimum."

"It's not a problem." Liz didn't want him worried about her.

Again Jason noted the lack of questions. "I have, or had I guess, a stalker."

"Really?" Liz didn't like the sound of that. They could be very dangerous. "Had?"

"The guys caught her today. I didn't know that anyone was following me and apparently taking my picture until just now." Jason sat down on the bed and stretched out in front of his girlfriend. "Which is kind of creepy. She came here to set me straight, and that apparently involved harming you." Which was not something he liked thinking about.

"That makes sense. I have what she wants." Liz saw why the other woman would take that approach. While it was scary in the abstract, she didn't really feel much apprehension because the situation was already over. "I'm glad your guys kept you safe, and by extension me." She leaned forward and kissed him. "I have plans for you." She said bobbing her eyebrows. "So she can't have you."

"I look forward to those plans. The stalker is Diane's temporary assistant. She and Chloe may be talking about it." Jason was making sure his girlfriend was in the loop. "There will also be more guards because Johnny is sending some members of his security staff."

"Will they hold Diane down if we both want the same item?" Liz asked making a joke to lighten the mood.

"Probably not. I think Diane bites." Jason said laughing as he got up.

"I'll just have to kick her into submission." Liz said as he helped her to her feet. She had to put her boots back on then they went out into the living room. "Sarah was freaking out, by the way. I got to go to Italy, and now she is very jealous. Then she sent me a picture of her pouting when I told her I didn't buy her a single thing." Which wasn't true.

"Speaking of shopping. I need to get something for Shawn's daughter. She's brand new." Jason said then just looked at his girlfriend who was grinning. "What?"

"She's not a car." Liz said smiling up at him. He was so cute. "The correct phrase is she's new born. I'll be getting some more items for Sarah's baby, so I'll just get a few extra outfits." She would also let Jason pick some things from the Italy haul. "Okay, call Hank. I have some shopping to do." With her busy her guy could focus on the security issue from this morning. Jason would update her when he had more information.

* * *

"Hi." Chloe waved as her guard opened the door. "Welcome to my flagship store." She was welcoming Liz into the space because Diane had been here before. Back in Port Charles Chloe had her clothes in many stores, but didn't have her own when she first started. After making a success of her own space in Dublin she then opened one in Port Charles. Mainly so that Lila could go shopping.

"This is lovely." Liz said looking around the sunny location. As far as the eye could see there were pretty clothes. If this space was like both stores in New York on the second floor there would be formal wear and on the third floor there would be wedding gowns. "Is the store closed?"

Chloe nodded. "The shop doesn't open for another three hours today. So we have the entire area to ourselves." She knew about the upset this morning and was going to do her best to provide a fun morning for her friends.

"Do you always shop like this when you come?" Liz asked Diane. They ended up riding over together and the attorney had been uncharacteristically quiet. It had everything to do with Abby. Instead of trying to force Diane into talking Liz just let her friend have some space to process this morning's events.

"I'm spoiled." Diane said smiling and pushing the Abby problem aside. They would deal with that later when there was more information. Retail therapy was definitely needed right now. "But worth it."

Liz bumped shoulders with her friend. Diane was in a better space. "You'll get no argument from me."

"Let's head a bit deeper into the store." Chloe suggested, them away from the door would relax the many guards with them. "Liz since you are new I'll explain how things generally work. I have pulled items that I want to see you both in. They are in the dressing area. You'll also be allowed to walk around and pull things you want to see yourself in."

"The walking around part usually happens first that way when we go back into the dressing room we can stay there for a while." Diane told Liz.

"While you try things on I give my impressions and opinions." Chloe finished up. Just because something worked in her head didn't mean it would work on their bodies. She had pulled items for Diane that the attorney hated, and she left things on the rack that her friend loved. "You also will be free to give your impressions and opinions. Be honest, hurting my feelings will not happen if you don't like something." Neither one of her friends would be mean about it.

"So basically I'm going to get to run around your store and pick out whatever I want to try on." Liz just wanted to pinch herself. "I like this plan because I'm pretty sure I'm faster than Diane."

That made both the designer and attorney laugh. It was Chloe who finally spoke. "You will be in different sections. You're a petite."

"Code word for short." Liz said smiling.

"Chloe is so polite." Diane said smiling as well.

"Okay enough chatting. Go pull some clothes. I'll let you know if you've selected something that is already in the back." Chloe told her friends.

"Go with Liz." Diane knew the drill. She also knew Chloe wanted to challenge the petite brunette a bit when it came to her fashion boundaries. "Your associate can come with me." One staff member usually volunteered to work, and would get a nice commission for their time. Today there were two, one for each shopper.

"Okay." Chloe pointed to the appropriate section of the store. "What is calling to you?"

"So many things that I'm in danger of twirling and squealing in the middle of the floor." Liz admitted grinning. "I love this." She pointed out a lovely pink sheath dress.

"Why didn't you pull it?" Chloe wanted to know, and then laughed out loud when Liz confessed about her stomach medicine closet. "I didn't pull any pink items, so it's safe if you want to try that on. Also just because you try it on doesn't mean you will want it. Have fun."

"Okay." Liz pulled it and they kept browsing.

* * *

They walked the store for forty-five minutes, shopping and chatting, before going to try things on. Chloe took a seat and as the ladies stepped out of the changing rooms she did critiques. If a look didn't work she always blamed the outfit and never her friends.

When crafting a wardrobe Chloe considered the ladies she was dealing with. Not just things like styles they felt comfortable in, but their lifestyles as a whole. Diane needed two different wardrobes, one for work and one for when she was Francis's wife at business functions. The commonality between the two sets of clothes was that they were dynamic and bold.

Liz on the other hand needed clothes that transitioned well from the office to social settings. She did a lot of fundraising, meals with potential donors, and interviews for the foundation. Being so active Liz needed outfits that were well fitted, professional, and comfortable since she might be in them for many hours. Chloe also noted her friend liked a statement shoe.

Getting Liz to embrace patterns was the only place the designer pushed some. Women who were petite in stature could carry off a print or embellishments, it was just a matter of being smart about it. A pattern that was too big wouldn't work. A massive bow or ruffle wouldn't either.

Knowing her new friend gravitated to solids, which was proven by all the outfits Liz pulled, Chloe stocked the dressing room with prints and patterns. Liz needed a bit of prodding but she tried on the looks and in the end found a few she really loved. Helping someone find a new look was Chloe's favorite part of the job.

* * *

"What is that frown for?" Diane asked when they were back in the clothes they arrived in.

"I'm looking at the rack of clothing that I said I liked." Liz hadn't realized she had that many items. "I need to decide if I want to get them all, or if I want to eat for the next six months." She said cracking herself up. "I need to figure out what it won't hurt too much to leave here."

"You aren't going to pay for those." Chloe cleared up.

"I'm sorry. Did you just say you're giving me free designer clothing?" Liz asked stunned. "You don't have to do that just because I'm dating your cousin, and work for another one."

"I'm not. I'm giving them to you because you are going to get me free press and sales." Chloe was always looking at the bottom line. "Every time you wear something of mine and your picture appears in the paper the article will say 'Elizabeth Webber wearing Chloe Morgan'. Other women will see you looking amazing, and they will go to my website and buy that item so they can look amazing too. If you wear that blue dress on the end of the rack and I sell two of them, I've turned a profit. But I won't just sell two." Chloe said with a grin. "It will be a lot more. Every time Lila wears my rose print dress it sells out the same day. Every single time. I will make money giving you these for free. Trust me." Chloe wasn't just talented with fabric, she knew how to keep a healthy bottom line.

"Deals like this are pretty standard." Diane told Elizabeth. The attorney never paid when she shopped here in Dublin. "You'll pay for formal wear which will balance things out." The gowns were pricey.

"Not that you have to wear my gowns exclusively. There are going to be other designers who want to dress you. Consider letting them." Chloe advised.

"I plan to wear some of these items when I get home. With it being winter they might not be seen." Liz told Chloe.

"Which is why before you leave you'll be getting coats as well." Chloe dropped the brunette a wink. Another pricey item in her line. "Now while all this gets packed up for delivery to the plane, let me show you what I pulled for the guys. Liz you know Jason's style so let me know where I went wrong."

"Do you have any long sleeved t-shirts?" Elizabeth asked still letting it settle that she just got a couture haul for free.

"I have several. They are a favorite of Johnny's." Chloe hadn't pulled any, but she could go grab some.

"Can we also get a sneak peek at what you are sending to Lila?" Diane wanted to know. "Every year she gets items that I want." The Quartermaine matriarch got a lot of originals, which meant the attorney couldn't get them for herself.

"No." Chloe considered Lila her primary muse and personal hero. It was an honor to dress her. "You have to wait like everyone else. Also her box is already packed. Right this way ladies." Chloe said leading the way to the men's section.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	38. Chapter 38

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 38

Johnny was standing in the doorway of his house when the SUVs pulled up. When everyone was inside he locked up and waited while the guys hung up their coats. "Coffee is in the dining room, with cookies." Chloe reminded him to put them out. They would sit around the table and talk. For some reason serious discussions always took place around a table.

The crew got situated and when they were all sitting the informal meeting got started. "She's being held in one of my safe houses for the time being." Johnny told the table.

"Is she up?" Jason would do the bulk of the talking since this was about him.

Johnny nodded as he took a drink of his coffee. Like at work, here at the house they used Corelli Morgan brew. "They only gave her something light. Just enough so she wouldn't cause a scene as they rolled her out of the hotel. I sent my assistant to the hotel to gather all of Ms. Connelly's things and check her out."

"She find anything?" Jason knew a search took place while that packing was being done.

"Aside from laminated cards of you there was a note book where the name Abigail Morgan was written over and over again. It's about three quarters of the way filled." Johnny's skin had crawled after hearing that.

"I heard about the pictures, the note book is new." Jason wouldn't bother to ask about seeing the cards because the images wouldn't register. "I also know about the letter opener."

"What are you going to do with her?" Johnny wanted to know.

"No clue." Jason leaned back in his chair. "Clearly there is something not right there. She never got close to me, or Elizabeth, so there isn't anything to avenge. At the same time her running around free isn't something I like the thought of."

"According to Diane, Abby doesn't have any family. We need confirmation of that. If she lied and has parents we can send her to them." Francis knew that Spin hadn't finished his search yet.

"I would recommend you not go that route. At least not right in the beginning." Johnny looked across the table. The fact that he was being so serious about this wouldn't be surprising to anyone. He had been terrified that some nutter was trying to get to Chloe. He didn't like that Jason was going through this too. "You want her somewhere that you can keep an eye on her. Family members might make that hard. They could stick her any number of places and you might lose track of her. Obsessions are not easily shaken and you want to monitor that situation. If she starts going down the wrong path again you want to be able to quickly stop that." If she was able to leave the hospital then Abigail would have eyes on her for the rest of her life. "Having her in a facility you have access to is the best route."

"Renaldo doesn't think this is the first time she's done this." Jason turned the floor over to his friend.

"She was too slick." Renaldo explained why he felt that way. "None of us were aware of what she was doing. Diane was with her every day and she didn't pick up anything being off, and Francis's lady is sharper than some of the guys we work with."

"How is Diane?" Jason asked his partner.

"She's wondering how she missed this." Francis told the guys. "It's not guilt, just feeling like she should have known something wasn't right. She'll shake it off." He knew that. "How is Liz?"

"Fine." Jason knew the guys were worried this spooked her. "She said she appreciated that the guys were there keeping me safe. This won't cause issues with us. Its clear Abby needs help. How much I can't say. I think we should send her back to Port Charles and have her admitted to General Hospital for observation. That puts her somewhere that we can easily get access to her medical files." Jason wanted to know what a doctor had to say.

Johnny was nodding his agreement to that plan.

"That gives us time to figure out what to do with her long term if necessary." Renaldo looked at both his bosses.

"If I'm permitted to be overly optimistic, the docs at Shadybrook might even be able to help her." Kyle said speaking for the first time. If she needed to be committed that was where long term treatment would take place.

"It's possible. Honestly that would be for the best. It would mean that we can allow her to be released." Jason replied nodding. "If that's the case we will relocate her. I'm going to reserve making any far reaching plans until I see what Spin can gather for me and learn what the professionals have to say. The fact that this might not be her first time doing this has me concerned. She could have a trail of bodies in her wake. I don't want her coming after Elizabeth at some point in the future."

Since it was clear she was sick killing Abby wasn't even a consideration, but if she proved to be truly dangerous there were drugs they could use. She could spend the rest of her life at Shadybrook. It wasn't really much of a life, but at the same time it wasn't a bullet to the brain.

"If you find out she's that dangerous, and the doctors can't help her then give me a call. I'll put you in touch with the hospital in Switzerland where Chloe's stalker ended up. They have a very secure facility." Johnny explained to his friends. His guys had pumped six bullets into the stalker but he didn't die. Instead he ended up in a coma. When he woke up they parked him in the private clinic where Johnny had connections, with his family footing the bill.

"Sorry I'm late." Cody said taking a seat. "Ms. Connelly is up. She's asking to see Jason." He wasn't sure what Johnny passed along.

"I'm going to recommend you don't go." Johnny spoke up before Jason could. "You talking to her is only going to feed the fantasy. She'll see that as you caring about her. Cutting her off is the best course of action."

"We didn't have much interaction in the first place." Jason said what frustrated him the most.

"Chloe never said a word to the guy stalking her. She never even met him. He saw an interview that was on television and he said that she looked at him through the screen. He swore her eyes said that she wanted to be with him." Johnny gave them more information on what they went through. "That was one of the things that made it so hard to catch him. We had no idea the guy even existed. It didn't help that he's not even Irish. He came from another country to try to get to my girl. This isn't something you did, it's something she created in her mind. Guilt has no place in your wheelhouse."

"Diane will know the legal steps required to have Abby admitted." Francis knew his wife would not have a problem doing that. "Dr. Ford will sign any paperwork that is required." He was the organization's doctor. "Johnny's right, you don't need to feel guilty about this."

"I don't." Jason assured his friends. "Just confused."

For the first time since they arrived Johnny grinned. "I'll email you all the books I've read on stalkers." There was no way his friend wasn't going to do research. "I ended up having nightmares, which you will be spared. We got lucky, and it looks like you did too. A lot of stalking cases end up with the victim dead. If Spin needs assistance Stan is around."

"Thanks." Jason would let their tech guy make that request if necessary. Stan had left Port Charles with Johnny. In the time between his departure and them hiring Spinelli they had someone else who was good, but he wasn't in the league of the man he replaced or the one who replaced him. "Spin might need to redo the background screenings on everyone we hired between Stan and him."

"I was thinking that." Francis admitted. The tech guy before Spin died in a car crash. If he was still in their employ he would have a lot of questions to answer. Francis was thinking that what the young hacker uncovered was not going to be pretty. So yeah running folks again was necessary.

"I'll call my doctor and tell him we need someone knocked out for an international flight." Johnny got out his phone.

"I'll do it." Cody told his boss. "You've never even seen her and Lucas will need a rough estimate of her weight. I'll also figure out who will make the flight with her." He said before getting up from the table to make the calls.

"While Cody is doing that I'll call Marco. We need Abby's place searched, and I'll want to let him know when she's arriving." Renaldo got to his feet and followed Johnny's enforcer out of the room. Marco had already gotten a briefing on the situation unfolding in Dublin, now it was just a matter of finalizing plans.

Johnny looked over at his friend, it was time to move onto a lighter topic. This wasn't going to be fixed today and Jason would keep him informed. "So, you discovered that there are casual shirts with long sleeves." The top he had on was nice. Johnny would have to get the name of the designer. "Does this have anything to do with your new lady? Because you should never change who you are to please someone else." Johnny was fighting a grin when he was done. Jason wouldn't ever do that, which had caused issues with women in the past.

"Yeah because Chloe didn't clean you up." Jason shot back.

"I looked great when I lived in Port Charles." Johnny scoffed at what the blonde was implying.

"I would hope so, you spent enough money on clothes." Jason fired back. "Lila requested I get warmer winter clothes. The fact that Elizabeth was there when a good portion of the items were picked was just a lucky break."

"Diane mentioned that Liz helped you shop." Francis knew they were killing time until Cody returned.

"I went to try on the adjusted suits and she was picking up her Nurses' Ball gown." Jason gave them the details. "I don't mind shopping with her."

"Man she must be special." Johnny saluted his friend with his mug.

"She is." Jason said being serious again. "I want to take her out of the city tomorrow. Where can we go to do something fun that's not too far away." Despite his numerous trips to the country he hadn't gone much past Dublin.

"Tomorrow is supposed to be nice. There will be a break in the really cold weather, but you should still take an umbrella." It was just a fact that Ireland was a wet country. "Go to Kilkenny and take in the sights. There is plenty that both of you will enjoy." Johnny was proud of his homeland and he never hesitated to help others experience it. "Plus you've yet to go there so it will be new for you as well. Do you think she might paint some of the things she's seen?" If so Johnny would be interested in viewing the artwork for purchase.

"No clue. Her art is not a subject I'm well versed in." The guys at the table would get the unspoken message that he planned on changing that. "Elizabeth has been taking a lot of pictures. Both here and in Italy." Jason told his friends.

"We saw you in the paper during your trip. I hadn't realized that you ran away from home." Johnny grinned as his friend rolled his eyes. None of them liked reporters. The trip would have been approved by the Don, and it was good that the other couple got a chance to explore more of Europe.

"That's one of hers." Francis pointed to the large painting on the wall.

Jason could see the colors, and when Elizabeth arrived he was going to ask her to explain it to him. This would be good practice for when they got back home.

"We had a dinner party last month and one of the guests offered to buy it from me." Johnny instinctively knew that Liz would feel uncomfortable if he mentioned that in her presence. So he would share the story now. "If she ever has a showing give a holler. It will be a good excuse to return to the states." They came once a year anyway, and Johnny wouldn't mind more trips.

Cody and Renaldo returned at the same time and sat down. "Lucas is going to head over when I give him a call." The doctor was off this week for the conference which was helpful. "He's got the name of a private nurse who can make the flight with Ms. Connelly. Felix is renting a charter plane for the trip." Flying commercial wasn't going to happen. At the same time they didn't want their involvement to get out just yet, so they wouldn't use either of the organization planes. "I've got a couple of guards ready to fly over and back. This is going to be an overnight trip so the flight crew has a chance to rest. I'm sure that Marco can recommend something fun for our guys to do." Cody grinned and turned the floor over to Renaldo.

"He'll make sure they don't get arrested." The South American guard grinned. "Marco is on top of the situation. He's already had Ms. Connelly's apartment gone over. She has a two bedroom unit and her second bedroom's walls are covered in pictures of you." He said looking at his blonde boss. "Has to be thousands of images. The crew also came away with some very high powered camera equipment including a couple of lenses used for long distance photography." Which helped to explain why they didn't see her.

"Also there was a fire proof box under her bed which contained several different sets of identification, and a lot of cash." Renaldo got up to get more coffee as he continued his report. "The IDs were taken to Spin to check." Sitting again he told them the last thing that the crew found. "In that box was also a birth certificate with the name Abigail Haver on it. So Connelly may not be her real name, or the piece of paper is fake." At this point they didn't know which. "That was also turned over to Spin."

"I'll let you know when the plane is going to take off. How we decide to handle this will determine when she leaves." Johnny would get that information from Cody.

"I'll do a group text when everything is set." Cody had everyone's numbers. From this point forward his primary contact would be Marco. Jason's guys would take over once the plane was on the ground in Port Charles.

"Anything else?" Johnny looked at his friends.

"I think that's enough." Jason responded shaking his head.

"I'd like to point out that Jason is not this much trouble back home." Francis said starting to grin. "Normally he's nice and quiet. He stays in his office and doesn't make a peep. I bring him out of the country and he starts causing issues." Francis just couldn't resist.

"Please we all know Morgan is diva." Johnny said with a snort. Black humor was common with this group. "I'm not sure I want you back if this is what will happen. I like quiet in my territory. Your girlfriend of course can come over whenever she likes."

Jason's response was to flip his friends off. Which made the entire table crack up.

"Come on, I've set up the poker table. We can make more fun of Jason in the den. We can also ponder just how the hell he managed to get a nice girl like Elizabeth to talk to him." Johnny wanted to put his friend in a better space by the time the ladies arrived back at the house.

"While you're having fun with that, I'll be taking your money." Jason knew what his friend was doing. He appreciated the effort, but it wasn't necessary. He was fine, confused, but fine. Elizabeth hadn't been approached and for him that was all that mattered.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	39. Chapter 39

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 39

"What's that?" Liz asked coming out of the bedroom and pointing to the large box her boyfriend was placing on their dining room table. They were starting a little earlier this morning because Jason had a day trip planned. With Italy having been so much fun she was looking forward to today.

"No clue. Chloe sent it over." Jason looked at his girlfriend and grinned. "Did you get that top yesterday?" She was in a bright red long sleeved sweater and dark grey jeans that were ripped a bit at the knee.

"No, this is one of the things I bought over with me. I already had all my looks planned, and I don't want to mess with that. Everything that Chloe gifted me was packed up. I'll start wearing those items back home." Liz explained to him.

"She said that you went through each item that she picked for me." Jason grinned at his girlfriend. He had a chance to talk with his cousin yesterday when the ladies joined them. "And that you rejected quite a few things before requesting others." He would see what made the cut back home.

"If I messed up feel free to return items, and let me know, but I'm confident that everything I said no to was correct." Liz had been polite but firm with her selections. Jason's choice of outfit today only bolstered that feeling. He was in another gray long sleeved t-shirt, and he looked amazing. He also looked relaxed and comfortable. The polo shirts that Chloe wanted to send just weren't going to cut it. "So the box?"

"I thought you might like to open it." Jason knew that Chloe packed it herself because she sent a text message letting him know to expect it. That meant the guys didn't have to check it out before bringing it up. She had also requested they open it before leaving this morning.

"Okay." Liz said taking the scissors he was holding out and cutting the tape. She lifted the lid off the large box and pushed aside the tissue paper. There was an envelope and she removed the note. "Something for your trip. It's better for the Irish weather than what you currently have." Liz looked at her guy and then back in the box. Reaching in she pulled out the first item. "It's a jacket."

"No, it's a wax jacket. So named for the type of cotton used." Jason knew because Johnny had several. Jason liked that his cousin had sent him one of the biker style jackets and that it was plain on the front. The tartan lining didn't bother him because it wouldn't be seen when it was on.

"It's really nice." Liz could tell by the size that it was for Jason, and it was clear the designer paid attention during the selection for his clothes. This was something he would pick out for himself. The navy blue jacket had zero embellishments but still managed to be stylish. Its weight said it would do a good job keeping whomever wore it warm. She handed him the jacket and removed the next item.

"I get one too, which is very generous of her because she gave me two coats yesterday." Liz's was also navy blue, but it was longer. It had a belted waist, two large pockets on the front, and large shiny buttons. This would work well back home also. "No way!" She said spying something in the bottom of the box. "Wellies! I planned on getting a pair of these before we left."

Jason just grinned, she was so cute when she got excited. The iconic boots were a staple of Irish life. You could get them in a variety of styles and colors. Elizabeth's were decked out with flowers and had bright pink soles. "Johnny recommended we pack umbrellas so you should put those in the car as well." They were made for walking so his girl's feet would be fine in them. "Just in case."

"They are almost too pretty to wear." Liz just grinned at her guy. "Chloe noticed that I like a statement shoe."

"She noticed you like pink as well." Jason paused. "It's safe for you to admit that you were messing with me, and that pink is your favorite color." He said with a grin. No way would she own that many articles of clothing in one hue if it wasn't her favorite. He was just waiting to get confirmation of his theory.

"You think you're so smart." Liz gave him a look and then a kiss. "I know that you've been having fun with our little game. I was having fun too." She told him while grinning. "Pink is not my favorite color, red is." She pointed to the sweater. "Lila can confirm that for you. However, I'm finding that I'm rather fond of green these days as well." She said knowing he would get that she was talking about her ring.

He gave her a kiss. "You look amazing in both colors. We need to get going." The bed was down the hall it was entirely too much temptation. She was sexy when she got all sassy.

Liz slipped on her new coat, which was a perfect fit, and grabbed her boots. Her purse was in the front closet and she would get it on the way out. "I need to go online to see what other styles and colors this jacket comes in." Despite it reaching her knees that was the proper term. "I want to get one for Sarah. And Georgie too, her birthday is coming up and she would love this." If Liz went through the website then she wouldn't have to argue with the designer about paying for the items.

"Have the boutique deliver them to the concierge desk." Jason knew that was service his cousin's store offered. They met the guys and headed down to the cars to get their day out underway.

* * *

"Kilkenny means Church of Cainnech in English." Liz said as they arrived in the city where they were spending the day. "Do you speak Irish?" Before this trip she would have asked if he spoke Gaelic, but Johnny explained that would out her as a tourist.

"No, I can't pick it up. I try each time I'm here for a few weeks. It's kind of frustrating because I have an ear for languages and usually learn them quickly." Jason explained following the car in front of him. O'Brien had sent one of his guys who was from the area to help them get around.

"How many languages do you speak?" Liz didn't realize he spoke anything beyond his mother tongue and Italian.

"Fluently?" Jason asked briefly looking over. She had her hair in a braid today with the bottom loose and curly. He really liked it. When she nodded he answered. "Five. English, Italian, Spanish, Russian, and Portuguese. Those are the languages I use for business, so through work I picked them up."

"Russian? That's impressive." Liz was wondering if he did business with Andre Karpov. He was a businessman from PA who regularly gave to Lila's foundation. Liz had been curious how he learned about them. Him working with Jason would explain that.

"Do you speak another language?" Jason wanted to know.

"I'm so glad you asked me that." Liz said perking up. "Especially since we're in the car, and you can't run away from me."

"I'm going to want to run?" Jason asked wondering what she was about to say.

"I speak German fluently, because of my Gram, as well as Klingon." She announced with a wide smile.

"Seriously?" He couldn't tell if she was joking or not. He liked the various Star Trek franchises, some more than others.

Liz nodded smiling wider. "Both Sarah and I speak, read, and write it. Our dad taught us. Because in my family we take our science fiction seriously." They were parking the car and she took in the surroundings. On both sides of the car the guys were getting out, and in a minute the crew would give the all clear so they could get out of their Range Rover as well. "It gave us our own secret language to communicate in because no one else around us knew it."

"You're a geek." Jason said as a compliment. "A really sexy geek. Do you Cosplay?"

"Not yet. Sarah has and I was so jealous because she did it at Comic Con in San Diego." Liz had it as a goal to go one year. "She went classic dressing up as Sailor Moon and crushed it."

"Who would you be?" Jason wanted to know.

"Deanna Troi." Liz said like it was obvious. "In my opinion she's the ultimate. I mean I should probably say Captain Janeway because she made history, but I need to be true to myself and go with Troi. The dress and boots, not the pants"

"Make sure I'm around when that happens." Jason bet she would be hot. Renaldo nodded. "Ready to go sightsee?"

"I am." Liz had been looking up the city on her phone while they made the ninety minute drive. It was going to be a great day.

* * *

They started their visit at the Black Abbey. The church was established by the Earl of Pembroke, William Marshall, in the year 1225. It was part of the Dominican Priory and was named after the Black Friars. It had been recently restored, and unfortunately not much of the original structure was still standing. But what was standing today could trace its roots back the 14th century.

The most stunning part of the structure and what drew a lot of architectural fans to the site were the five windows that adorned the east wall. They belonged the curvilinear phase of the Decorated style. They were also classified as the last major works done in Ireland in the first half of the 14th century.

The attached cemetery was fascinating for both of them. They got to do a walking tour of the recently uncovered tombstones that dated back to the original church. While Elizabeth had taken a lot of pictures in the nave of the structure she didn't take any out here. It just seemed disrespectful to her to turn someone's final resting place into a tourist attraction to be viewed during a slide show.

"There is a service about to start." Jason had seen the schedule. "They do the mass here in Irish if you'd like to experience that." The Abbey was still a working church, and the center of community life. This was more living history to experience.

"I would love that." Liz didn't hesitate to accept the invitation.

"After we can go to the National Craft Gallery." Jason suggested as they walked back to the church. "Chloe mentioned that they have workshops where you can create things to take home." His cousin wanted to make sure that they stopped at that attraction because she thought the artist in Elizabeth would enjoy it.

"That sounds like fun." She said as they entered the church and crossed themselves with holy water. Taking a seat in the rear of the nave the group waited for the service to begin.

* * *

At the next stop they opted not to join a tour group but instead decided to explore the National Craft Center on their own. There were several places to start and Elizabeth figured it just made sense to go to the main exhibition hall first. Here they were introduced to the Global Irish Design Challenge. Designers and innovators from around the world had been invited to submit pieces that revolved around this year's themes of sustainability, well-being, and a sense of place. There was an additional challenge for Irish designers and innovators to submit projects that addressed societal issues facing their homeland.

Fifty finalists had been selected and now their submissions were on display. It was amazing and inspiring to walk the room seeing what people had chosen to address. There were large scale projects such as the one focusing on the recovery after a recent textile factory disaster and how to ensure worker safety going forward. There was a display on a piece of medical technology and how it might help during future pandemics. There was also a display on how to re-engineer bridles and nose bands for horses so that they were more humane. Elizabeth and Jason walked the room taking it all in, while sharing their opinions on the topics.

During that talk Elizabeth learned that Corelli Morgan coffee had a fair trade rating. Not only was their product one hundred percent organic, but every farm they purchased from had to treat their workers humanely. That didn't just go for the coffee bean providers. The same rules were in place for their teas and hot chocolate. When she asked if they just took the word of their suppliers Jason answered no. That several times a year surprise inspections took place. If you failed then you got dropped. As one of the biggest coffee labels on the planet no one wanted to lose them as a customer. She had to give him a kiss for that.

Jason just changed the topic. Treating their workers humanely wasn't something he felt he needed to be recognized for.

Not wanting to embarrass him Liz just went with it.

* * *

They viewed the touring exhibition before the workshop they chose started. This caused a minor skirmish because they couldn't agree on which one to attend. Jason selected the one where they could draw posters thinking that Elizabeth would enjoy it the most. She wanted to do the origami workshop because she thought that would be more inclusive.

They ended up in the origami workshop because the poster class didn't have enough room for the entire group. Liz tried not to smirk about winning. "Have you ever done this?"

"No, you?" Jason asked as he took several pieces of the brightly colored paper that was being handed out.

"Nope, but I like learning new things so this should be fun." Liz also took some paper as the instructor introduced himself and they got underway.

The focus of the class was nature. The instructor was lively and engaging, sharing his knowledge of this ancient art form. The first half of the class was spent learning how to make the precise folds necessary to bring the paper creations to life. They made hearts, butterflies, and a variety of dogs. All things considered fairly basic.

Once they had that down during the middle of the class they were invited to challenge themselves with more advanced images. Dragonflys, puffed fish, and beetles. In no time at all they had a line of colorful creations on their tables. Elizabeth was impressed by Jason's skill with the craft, she even went so far as to say he was a natural.

During the final portion of the class they were permitted to select images from several books that were handed out. Their teacher walked around the room giving out assistance, and offering up praise to those who were doing well. Elizabeth's crane was held up the class to see. The instructor had been impressed with the folds she used to create the wings.

Jason also had his creation held up as an example of exemplary work. He was working on a very detailed flower. A lotus which was one of the symbols of Japanese enlightenment. The instructor returned the bloom to Jason and continued to move around the room.

* * *

"That was fun." Liz said once the class was finished. They were each given a box to transport their creations and she was looking forward to finding places in her home for the unexpected souvenirs. She was also going to see if there were classes on origami back home. This was something she'd like to learn more about.

"It was." Jason said smiling as they walked out of the classroom. He found a small private space and urged Elizabeth to the side. "This is for you." He said handing her his box.

"Thank you." She knew the box only contained the lotus flower because all his other creations were in her box. "I love that I have a flower from you that will never die. It looked lovely in class." She said removing the top. A closer inspection was needed because she didn't see it much earlier. "Oh." She said looking up.

"The lotus was the last of the flowers I worked on." Jason had a knack for origami, which surprised him. That he would be a natural at any art form was unexpected. His brain just picked it up after viewing the 3D image once, and that meant he could move faster when creating things. So instead of one flower in the box, there were half a dozen. Each one a different bloom. "I don't know which flower you like the best so I made all the ones in the book." She had been so focused on her paper that she hadn't really noticed what he was doing.

"They are incredible." Liz said in a hushed tone. Each one was a different color which made for a visual delight upon opening the box. She recognized each bloom they were that well done. There was the lotus, a rose, a camellia, a peony, several interlocking cherry blossoms, and a hydrangea. "I will treasure these." He had given her a bouquet that would never die.

Jason knew she wasn't just saying that. They were just paper, but she wouldn't treat them that way. "I'm glad you liked them." Something so simple moved her so much. "Ready for more tourist activities?"

"I am." Liz said linking their fingers and following the guys back out to the part of the center.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	40. Chapter 40

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 40

After they left the craft center a stop by the car was needed so that Elizabeth could put on her Wellies because sure enough the rain clouds rolled in. The big smile on her face had Rory, the guard Johnny loaned them, joking that she was the only person in the country happy with the weather. Jason also handed out the umbrellas they got from the concierge at the hotel.

They walked the area known as Ireland's Medieval Mile to get to their next stop. The group passed the Black Abbey again before arriving at the grounds of Kilkenny Castle. "Wow." Liz said looking over at her guy. "I thought the castle in Fiesole was impressive. This is…I don't have the right words."

"Kilkenny Castle started out as a wooden keep of the type called a motte-and-bailey. Richard de Clare along with several other Norman knights came to the area in 1172 and they picked here to build because of the high ground which included the river. The Pembroke family lived here at one point." Jason told his girlfriend. He was once again scrolling through information on his phone.

"As in the Black Abby Pembrokes?" Liz asked taking several pictures of the castle.

"One and the same." Jason confirmed. "After them the castle and grounds were owned by the Butler family. They lived here for five hundred years. They were the last members of the aristocracy to reside here before a descendant sold it to the Castle Restoration Committee for fifty pounds."

"Only fifty pounds?" Liz asked incredulous. "Either that was the greatest deal in history or it was in very bad shape."

"Probably the latter. I'm guessing upkeep couldn't be easy on the checkbook." Jason said taking in the area. They were entering through the front gate and a massive amount of acreage greeted them. He also knew that there were ornamental gardens waiting to be walked through. From talks with his grandfather Jason knew that upkeep of grounds wasn't cheap. It took a lot of people to keep his grandmother's garden looking as beautiful as it did. That was money well spent, but it gave him a perspective on how much it cost to keep these castle grounds photograph ready.

"Are we allowed to walk through the castle?" Liz would love to see the inside.

"Parts of it." Rory took over as tour guard. "Some of it is reserved for conference space and offices. There is a section in the basement that was taken over by the National Art Gallery for rotating exhibits."

"We'll need to stop by and see what they have on display." Jason wanted his girl to be able to walk through the exhibits. Yesterday they had stolen a moment to look at the painting of hers that Johnny and Chloe had in the dining room. Jason had been surprised to learn it was an abstract, so there wasn't anything that needed to be explained. It was more about how the colors made you feel when you looked at the canvas.

She did tell him that the colors were based on the emotions she was feeling at the time. The darker hues indicated unhappiness, while the brighter tones represented joy. That picture had been painted after a breakup with a boyfriend who cheated on her. She had been pissed at the betrayal, but happy that she was away from the jerk.

"I'd like to see the gardens too. Whenever I walk through a garden I mentally compare it to your grandmother's. They always come up short." Liz didn't hide the fact that she was a Lila Quartermaine fan.

"I do the same thing. No matter where in the world I find myself her garden always comes out the winner." Jason said with a smile. "We'll make sure to have a stroll. We won't even have to worry if it rains." He said pointing to her feet.

"Don't be jealous." Liz said holding up her leg to show off her boots. "All the cool kids are wearing these. Maybe someday you'll be on my level, but I doubt it." She said dropping him a wink and putting away her phone. She was going to put the castle on canvas when she got back home. It was just one of several paintings she planning on in what she was going to call her Irish series.

Jason just shook his head and laughed as he followed his girlfriend.

* * *

They ended their time in Kilkenny with a tour of Smithwick's Brewery. The tour began by learning about the history of beer production in the region. In the 13th century the monks of St. Francis Abbey began producing beer, but were forced to stop in 1537 due to Henry VIII's Reformation. The remains of the Abbey, which included the bell tower, were behind the brewery but the public wasn't allowed access, so they wouldn't be touring it. However it was talked about by their guide.

In 1705 John Smithwick arrived in Kilkenny to make a name for himself. At the time Catholics couldn't own property, or run for elected offices, but that didn't stop him. He along with his partner Richard Cole leased a plot of land from the Duke of Ormond and began brewing what would eventually become the famous ruby red ale.

As they walked through the plant and saw the steps necessary to make the raw ingredients into the final product they heard about how Edmond Smithwick expanded the business through trade, and how he helped his country in time of famine. Now nine generation later the brewery was still standing and still producing what the locals considered to be the best ale around.

"I'm going to guess this is the part you've all been looking forward to." Liz commented with a grin as they arrived in the tasting room.

"It would be ashamed to come all this way and not try the beer." Jason was grinning as well.

"You won't be disappointed." Rory promised Jason. "It's earned its reputation."

"But you're not at all biased, right?" Renaldo joked.

"Not in the least." Rory said with an innocent smile. "I arranged for us to have paddles. So instead of a pint, we'll get three smaller glasses with Smithwick's Ruby Red, their Pale Ale, and their Blonde beer." They would still only be drinking a pint of beer though.

"It's a good thing we had dinner before coming over. Things are about to get rowdy." Liz quipped, the group was doing an evening tour. After this they were returning to Dublin. No one had anything alcoholic with dinner because they knew they would be drinking here. Although she was guessing that the guys needed more than a pint to get drunk.

"Try to keep up." Jason answered with a smirk. He knew she drank beer because she had a bottle during their date at The No Name. That one night wasn't enough for him to learn her preferences though. "Which one do you think you'll like the best?"

"Probably the original ruby red. I don't generally like pale ales. If I'm out and drinking beer I prefer stouts. Chocolate if they have it." Liz let him know. The No Name didn't have any which is why she didn't order it, but something told her the next time they went it would be in stock. "What about you?"

"The same, but I know that because I've had Smithwick's before. Johnny stocks it at his house. So does Francis." Jason explained why he knew what he liked. "I enjoyed learning the history behind the label."

"Will I find Smithwick's at your house too?" Elizabeth was looking forward to visiting the penthouse and seeing yet another side of her boyfriend.

"If I'm in the mood." Jason let her sample the beers first because they were sharing a paddle. "I tend to prefer Black and Tans. Do you have beer at home?"

"Not regularly. I do have a bottle of Tequila though." Liz said with a wicked grin. "Because that's my preferred drink. Shots, with salt and lemon, before you ask. No point in muddling the flavor with fruit juice." She sampled all three beers. "I was right, I like the red."

Jason was taking in what his girlfriend just said. He wouldn't have pegged her for a Tequila drinker but now that he knew he would get some for his place. "Good to know."

"I'm going to the ladies room. Don't start any fights while I'm gone." Liz said cracking herself up. She gave her guy a kiss before walking off.

"When Elizabeth returns we'll head back to the hotel." Jason told Renaldo. The guard just nodded before passing the information to the rest of the crew. Jason had fun on their day trip, now he was ready to have some quiet time with his girl.

* * *

There was another box waiting for them at the hotel when they returned. Since this came from the boutique Renaldo took up to his room to check it out. When he determined it was all clear he bought it down to Jason's room. "All good."

"Thanks." Jason said taking the parcel. "We are in for the night." It wasn't that late but since they spent day out and about they were going to relax now.

"I'm on duty." Renaldo told Jason. "Hank and Chris are off for the night."

Jason nodded. That realistically meant that all three guys were hanging out together, but if they needed something they would call Renaldo. "Have a good night."

"You too." Renaldo said before heading back down the hall.

Jason put the box on the dining room table and went to go see what his girlfriend was up to. The bedroom was empty but he could hear water running in the bathroom. A peek inside showed she was wearing the hotel robe and filling the tub. He couldn't remember the last time he took a bath but he was betting it would be enjoyable with Elizabeth. With that in mind he stripped down before grabbing the second robe.

"Are you going to join me?" Liz wanted to know. She would enjoy sharing the tub with him.

"If you don't mind." Jason would find something to do if she wanted some private time. While for him them being together all day and night was wonderful, she might need some space.

Liz stood up and opened her robe before letting it fall to the floor. "That sounds like a great idea." Stepping into the warm fragrant water she turned off the faucet and sat down. The spa tub was huge so they wouldn't be cramped.

"What's in the water?" Jason wanted to know as he got into the tub as well.

"Milk bath, it was in your complimentary basket." Liz pointed to the wicker container sitting between the two sinks. "My basket contains a rose scented bath, which I wouldn't enjoy."

"I though you liked roses?" Jason thought that was surprising because Elizabeth enjoyed his grandmother's garden which was filled with the blooms.

"I love roses. I'm not a fan of the artificial rose scent many bath products have." Liz shrugged. "I didn't open it which means I can take it home and give it to Sarah. She loves floral scents."

"Elizabeth Webber, are you taking the hotel supplies." Jason said in mock censor. "If you don't use them you are supposed to leave them in the room."

"Your grandparents own a hotel." Liz said enjoying the conversation. "You know that the price of the room includes the complimentary toiletries. If I start packing up the robes and towels you can give me that look."

"Do people really do that?" Jason shifted so that his girlfriend could sit between his legs. His hand came up and rubbed her arm. He liked that weren't any bubbles in the water. That meant they could use the jets, reaching over he hit the button turning them on.

"Yes, they do. That feels amazing. I only turned on the heater." Liz leaned back against Jason. "I had fun today."

"So did I." Jason's hand was still moving over her skin.

Liz was trying not to squirm under his touch. Anytime he touched her it made her sit up and take notice. It wasn't always arousing, sometimes it was comforting or sweet. Tonight however it was making her yearn. His fingers trailed over the nape of her neck and she smiled as she tilted to give him better access.

"We only have a couple of days left, would you like to do another day trip? Or just stay in Dublin?" Jason could feel himself stirring, whenever Elizabeth was close that seemed to be his normal state.

"I'd like to see more of Dublin." Liz had been so spoiled on this trip. "Will we be going to the closing reception?" The question came out breathless as she got more aroused.

"I hadn't planned to, but if you'd like to go we can. The Giambettis will be gone, and Johnny isn't attending." Jason let his girlfriend know. The end reception was something Francis would be skipping as well. "I'm guessing Johnny and Chloe will invite us over for a farewell dinner." Jason was starting to tremble.

"I'd rather spend the evening with our friends." Liz counted the O'Briens in that grouping now.

"Me too." Jason's hand moved from Elizabeth's neck and all that skin called to him so he placed his lips there. Since his hands were free he cupped her breasts giving them a massage. She was a perfect fit for his hands, and since her breasts were sensitive he made sure to give them plenty of attention whenever they made love. They should probably get out of the tub but he was too impatient.

"Jason." Elizabeth gripped his thighs as one hand moved down until he was right at her very center. When his fingers stroked over her damp core she gave a slight hiss as her hips jerked seeking more contact. His fingers picked up speed and in no time at all she was shattering in pleasure.

"I love the flush that comes over your skin after you climax." Jason said in a whisper against the shell of her ear. "Almost as much as I love how you scream my name."

Turning she ravaged his mouth as she came up on her knees. The bottom of the tub was too hard for that so she sat on his thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I've always wanted to have sex in a tub."

"I have to say that I very much like this position." Jason gripped her hips urging her closer so that he could push up inside her. He rocked slowly just enjoying how amazing it felt to be so connected to this amazing woman.

"That feels so good." Liz was gripping his biceps to keep herself balanced as they made love slowly in the warm water. She just wanted to stay here for the rest of the night, loving and being loved by this incredible man. The only problem was that she was greedy for the pleasure he effortlessly gave her. Waiting to feel it was becoming harder to do.

"Yeah, it does." Jason wasn't going to last much longer. He was feeling too much.

Her climax rolled through her, stealing her breath and when she opened her eyes she got to watch as Jason fell over that very same peak. He urged her closer and she let her lips cover his before placing her head on his shoulder. In this moment she felt closer to him then she'd ever felt to another person. "That was fantastic."

"I have a Jacuzzi tub at the penthouse." Jason would love for her to come over so they could do this again. "We can use it when we have that sleepover."

"You are on." Liz said giving him another kiss. She was hoping that sleep over happened very soon after they returned home. And that they happened often after the first one.

He would install a lap pool in the penthouse if it got Elizabeth to stay over often. "Come on, let's shower and go to bed."

"Sounds perfect." Liz was looking forward to spending the night in his arms.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	41. Chapter 41

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 41

"The rest of our group didn't come down today." Liz noted as she finished her workout. Today had been another kick boxing session. Before starting her drills she looked around expecting to see her guy warming up, but that wasn't the case. So she just figured that by the time she was done he would be in the gym, but that didn't prove to be true either. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm not aware of any issues." Hank was wondering where the guys were as well, but he hadn't sent any messages. His job was to stay focused on Liz, and that was what he did.

Nothing seemed off when they arrived on their floor and Liz waved to Hank before stepping into the large suite. The front room was empty, and the lights were still off. In other words it was just the way she left it when she headed down to the gym. Frowning some she moved towards the back of the suite to find her guy still in bed.

Sleeping in wasn't something she'd seen Jason do on this trip. In fact she hadn't once gotten up before him since she moved into this suite. This morning he'd been awake when she got dressed to workout; but had still been in bed. He must have drifted off again. Quietly she gathered her things and headed off to take a shower.

* * *

"Hey." Jason was still in bed when his girlfriend came out of the bathroom. He had been nursing a slight headache when she left to go to the gym. Not long after that it morphed into a full on migraine which was why he went back to sleep. He was hoping the short nap would make the pain go away, but it hadn't.

"Hi." Liz pitched her voice low as she came to the side of the bed. Him saying that one word was enough to let her know something was off. "What's wrong?"

"Headache." Jason was going to have to send for something which irritated him. He had turned on the lights a few minutes ago and it left him feeling like someone was driving an ice pick into his brain.

The lights were still out and that had her wondering something. "Headache, or migraine? They are two different beasts altogether."

"Migraine." Jason admitted. He hated being under the weather. "I get them from time to time."

"Does Patrick know?" Liz asked before carefully sitting down next to her boyfriend.

"Yeah. He's surprised I don't get more considering the amount of damage the accident did." Jason could count himself lucky in that regard. "Migraines are one of the few kinds of pain I can't just push through."

"I understand. I've gotten a few, but I need to be really sick for it to happen. Sarah on the other hand gets them more often. That's how she met Patrick. She got a severe migraine while at work and it was bad enough that your dad asked Patrick to take a look." Liz had her phone out. In her sister's case the pain was brought on by stress. "What does Patrick have you take?"

"Over the counter medication generally does the trick, and no I didn't pack any." Jason hadn't been felled by a migraine in months. The timing on this sucked because he wanted to spend the day with his girlfriend.

Liz nodded as her phone vibrated. She turned the ringer off so it didn't bother him. "Hi, Jason has a migraine. Is it possible to get something for that?"

"One of us will run out to the store." Hank let her know.

"Please call when the medication is here. I'd rather not have anyone ringing the doorbell." The suite was large enough to need one. "Also I'm going to be calling room service." Jason should have something on his stomach before taking the pills.

"We can order for you, what did you need?" Hank told her. Chris would probably end up going out to the pharmacy. Or they might just call Lucas and ask him to send something over. He knew Jason's medical history.

"Just some toast and juice. Enough for two. Thank you." Liz appreciated the backup.

"I'll call you when everything is ready." Hank responded.

"I appreciate that. Thanks again." Liz ended the call and turned back to her guy.

"I hate not feeling well." Jason was trying not to pout.

"Are you going to be a pain in the butt?" Liz asked adjusting the covers and then kissing his forehead.

"Patrick says I'm the worst patient he knows." Jason said with a small smile.

"That's not true. Sarah is the worst patient in the history of humankind, followed closely by Patrick. Which isn't surprising because doctors make horrible patients in general." Liz never failed to end up laughing when one of her parents got sick. At some point her father always ended up threatening to duct tape her mother to the couch. And her mom always ended up threatening to sedate her dad. "Luckily for you I happen to be a first rate nurse, with an incredible bedside manner."

"How come you aren't a doctor?" Jason wanted to know. Having her close was making him feel better.

"Just not my calling." Liz couldn't explain it better than that. "My mom said she knew fairly early on medicine wasn't my thing. My sister spent all her time patching up her dollies using her doctor kit, I on the other hand turned one of my mother's old purses into a briefcase and spent all my time at my pretend office. My parents never made me feel like a disappointment though. In fact they tell me all the time how proud they are of the work I'm doing."

"I was going to be a doctor, before the accident." Jason was enjoying the conversation. He was hoping that after his medicine came his girlfriend might stretch out next to him for a while. "One night changed my entire family. AJ got better, and I got worse. Or at least that was what my parents felt."

"What do you mean by that?" Liz reached over and brought his hand to her lap so she could rub it.

"After the accident AJ went to rehab and finally managed to get sober. He came home a better man than when he left. His words not mine. I on the other hand went from being a promising pre-med student to a brain damaged mobster. I remember my parents asking my doctor if he could fix me. If I could be the person I was before." Jason shared some of his complicated history with his parents. "I was already angry after waking up from the coma, mostly because I was scared." He could admit that now. "That comment only made me feel worse. Like I was defective. That was when the self-esteem issues really started."

Liz didn't say anything she just let Jason share with her.

"I was having trouble forming sentences during my rehabilitation sessions. I knew what I wanted to say, I just couldn't get the words out. I went back to my hospital room and pretty much destroyed it I was so frustrated." Jason knew now that wasn't the best way to handle things, but back then he didn't. "Dr. Jones explained what I was going through was to be expected considering the damage that had taken place. He said I needed to be patient. That was when my parents spoke up. They wanted to know why he couldn't just open up my skull, go in and fix me."

"What was his response?" Liz wanted to know. Dr. Jones no longer worked at General Hospital. She remembered her grandmother mentioning when he left. That was a couple of years after Jason's accident and by then the relationship between Dr. Jones and both Drs. Quartermaine was tense.

"He told the nurses that my parents weren't allowed access to me." Jason was grateful that his doctor was looking out for him. Considering Tony Jones and his parents were friends things could have gone differently. "He also helped me get a lawyer so I could have my grandmother appointed my conservator until I was ready to start taking care of myself."

"I imagine that didn't go over well." Liz was liking Jason's parents less and less with each word he said.

"No, it didn't." Jason shifted a bit. His head was throbbing some. The glide of Elizabeth's hand over the back of his was very comforting. "I think my parents were ready to go to court to get that overturned but Ned intervened."

"How so?" Liz was so happy her family didn't have this much drama.

"The family lied after the accident. Ned told the police he was driving because AJ's license was suspended. There was no way he wouldn't have gone to jail between that and his blood alcohol level. Ned told my parents he would tell the truth if they took our grandmother to court. If I wanted Lila making decisions for me then that was what would take place." To this day Jason wished he had been in the room for that conversation. "I walked out of the hospital not long after that and was not on talking to either of my parents at the time."

"How long was it before you talked to them again?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"A few years. Emily was struggling and she ended up in the hospital. My parents and I were in the same room for the first time since Dr. Jones's office." Jason wasn't going to go into his sister's history. "I was working for Sonny by that point and it got ugly pretty quickly. They called me defective, I called them unfit parents. We just went back and forth for a few minutes before we had to be separated. AJ pulled them away and when they came back they just pretended I didn't exist."

Liz kissed his palm because there was so much pain in his voice. His parents had been more about restoring the son they lost then trying to connect with the son who woke up from the coma. While he probably didn't show it at the time, their actions had cut him deeply. They were the reason he sometimes felt like he wasn't good enough. "Are things better now?"

"No. They were better for a while, but then Emily moved out of Port Charles. Our parents weren't happy about her choice and I wasn't happy with them for not supporting my sister. AJ had the same opinion as I did, but taking criticism from him is apparently easier than taking it from me. That conflict led us into the current period of not speaking." Jason said wrapping up the condensed version of his history.

Liz was thinking there wouldn't be a lot of dinners with Jason's parents in the future unless they started behaving better. Given their history she wasn't holding her breath for that to happen.

Spending time at the family home however would take place. She knew from Lila that Monica and Alan didn't live out at the estate with the bulk of the family anymore. At one point Monica had owned the large mansion but now Lila did. The doctors instead lived in a luxury home not far from the hospital. Elizabeth would be polite when they did interact, but she was going to have a hard time staying quiet if they got critical of Jason.

"I'm sorry they hurt you." Liz leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss. There wasn't anything else to say.

"This is typical of life in the Quartermaine family. We rarely all get along at the same time. Have you met my aunt yet?" Jason couldn't help but smirk.

"No, but I've heard stories." Liz laughed softly. "She sounds terrifying."

"She's more bark than bite." Jason actually got along fairly well with Tracy most of the time, and he thought Elizabeth would like his aunt.

Her phone buzzed. "Your things are here. Stay put I'll be right back." She would get some medication into him which would hopefully take away his pain. Then they could spend the rest of the day hanging out in the suite.

Jason let Elizabeth's caring soothe him like a balm. Having her close had already taken the edge off some of the pain. He hadn't meant to go into his life story, but telling her made him feel better. He would take the medication, have a nap, and then spend the day with his girlfriend.

* * *

They had breakfast in bed, and after eating Jason took the medication the guys tracked down. When the meal was completed she got her boyfriend settled under the covers before she stretched out to read a book on her tablet. Liz just wanted to be on hand in case he needed something.

They had lunch out in the front room, sitting on the couch watching a movie. Afterwards they snuggled up and Liz found herself grinning when once again Jason fell asleep. He had sworn he didn't need a nap despite the rapid blinking he was doing. In response she had said they would just lie down and be still. Ten minutes into the movie he picked Jason had pretty much passed out. She very much liked being right. To reward herself for correctly guessing he would fall asleep she indulged in a quick nap herself.

* * *

"I can't believe you don't like soup." Liz said putting their dirty dishes onto the room service table. It would get pushed out into the hall and then she would call down to let them know it could be retrieved. When they were selecting their entrees she had suggested soup since he was still slightly under the weather. "Do you like stews?"

"Not really." Jason felt a lot better, he was also extremely appreciative that Elizabeth took such good care of him. At no point did she make him feel like he was a burden or weak.

"What about chili?" Liz wanted to know. "I'm a Kelly's on the weekend kind of girl, and I give that up for no one." She warned him.

"I like chili. Or I should say I like Kelly's chili because I've never had it anywhere else." Jason was a regular at the diner. "So you won't have to give up anything." He said smiling. "We can order Kelly's in when we get back since I had you away from home last weekend."

"You are on." Liz said getting up so she could push the table out. "Since you've been still all day how would you like to have some fun?" She asked kissing him.

"What did you have in mind?" Jason was feeling a bit antsy from inactivity, but he knew from past experiences that it was for the best.

"I thought we could play pool. I will impress you with how much I remember from the first lesson you gave me." Liz thought that would be a fun way to end the night. Something he loved to do, but wouldn't take much energy. "Can you play without your personal cue?" There were some in the room to accompany the pool table.

After a day of rest and good night's sleep tomorrow he was going to be back to one hundred percent. A couple of games of pool would be a perfect to relax him. "I don't have any problem using a house cue." He got up from the couch and walked over to the table. He had been able to request a table with pockets so they could play pocket billiards, which was the same as American pool versus carom billiards which was played on a pocketless table.

He watched her rack the balls and when she walked over to where he was standing Jason pulled Elizabeth close. He just held her for a moment enjoying how she fit against him. "Thank you for taking care of me today."

"You're welcome." Liz just took a moment to enjoy being in his arms. "For the record you were a good patient." She was guessing if he was down for longer than a day they would have issues. "I'd be happy to set Patrick straight."

"I'll warn him you are coming. Actually I won't because that will be more fun for me." Jason leaned forward and kissed his girlfriend. "Let's play some pool."

"Okay. Since you are the patient I'll let you break first." Liz said grabbing a cue so they could get started.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	42. Chapter 42

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 42

"Okay, that's everything." Liz said putting down the smallest of her bags. She had taken it into her former room to pack up the last of her toiletries. There weren't any clothes left over there, but she had done a walk through to make sure she had all her items anyway.

Before coming back to their suite she had given herself a look over in the mirror. Today she was in a khaki colored cowl neck long sweater. She had picked this because it was fitted and showed off her curves which Jason would like. Jeans gave the outfit a relaxed feel, but the ensemble as a whole was still nice enough for a casual day with friends.

"I'm all packed as well." Jason was sitting on the couch. Today was the final day in Ireland, and he was actually sad to go. This was where he and Elizabeth became a couple and that meant the country now held special memories for him. "We'll take everything down with us, and while we are at Johnny's the bags will be taken to the plane." When they left the O'Brien compound the entire Port Charles group would head to the private plane to go back to America. They would arrive home either very late Wednesday night or very early Thursday morning.

"I will miss Dublin." Liz came over and sat next to him. "I had a wonderful time here."

"We'll come back, otherwise I won't be able to shut Johnny up." Jason said as he laughed. His phone buzzed and he checked the message. "Renaldo needs to speak to me."

"I'll wait here." Liz figured it was business.

"I shouldn't be long." Jason stole a kiss before going to the door. "You guys all packed?"

"We are ready whenever you are." Renaldo told his boss. "Cody called a few minutes ago. Abby left for the states early this morning, right after midnight. He said if I passed the message along you guys don't have to hold a private meeting to discuss this during the get together."

"By the time we get home she'll be at General Hospital." Jason had gotten confirmation that the hospital was expecting Diane's assistant while he and Elizabeth were in Kilkenny. Their organization's doctor had handled everything.

"This morning is breakfast, some shopping, and then over to O'Brien's." Renaldo wanted to check that the plans hadn't changed.

"Yeah. Elizabeth just wants to pick up a few more souvenirs. We are making a stop at Mr. Simm's Sweetshop, so Hank will be happy." Jason knew the guard had a major sweet tooth.

"We'll let him shop first." Renaldo replied laughing. The guards had a chance to get items while they were out. They just did it one at a time. "I'll send for the bellman." The hotel employee would knock on Renaldo's door first and then get escorted down the hall.

"We'll get ready. Thanks." Jason closed the door and went back to where Elizabeth was waiting. She was taking in the view from the windows one final time. "Abby left Ireland around midnight."

"I hope she gets the help she needs." Liz looked over at her guy. "Will you get updates?"

"We will, and I'll keep you informed of what is taking place." Jason promised her. "Ready to go down to breakfast?"

"Yes, I need energy to shop." Liz said as they went to grab their coats. They were wearing their wax jackets today so Chloe could see how they looked. "I plan on doing some damage in Mr. Simm's. Lila gave me a list because she said that you couldn't be trusted to get everything."

"I forgot one thing the last time I was here." Jason said in mock aggravation. "I had Johnny ship it over."

"Making your grandmother wait, you should be ashamed of yourself." Liz said trying not to laugh. Renaldo and Hank were at the elevator. She was guessing Chris was overseeing the loading up of the luggage. On the elevator her phone buzzed. "My turn. It's Sarah." Liz was smiling as she answered. "Hey."

"Hey." Sarah was at the hospital working. She had gotten a visit earlier in her shift but wasn't free until now to pass the message along. A busy ER meant the call had to be pushed back. "I'm sorry this is coming late, the trauma center has been nuts." Was how the doctor started.

"Is something wrong?" Liz asked concerned.

"The police were over earlier. They left a couple of messages on your voicemail at the apartment." Sarah knew her sister hadn't checked her mailbox during the trip since anyone who might need to reach her urgently had her cellphone number. "Your car has been trashed."

"What?" Liz clearly hadn't heard her sister correctly. In the reflection of the mirrored walls she could see Jason was concerned.

"Someone destroyed your car. Deliberately. The PCPD thinks that a tire iron was used. The windows are all gone, the interior has been shredded and is a mess because it's rained since the vandals struck. Plus your tires have been shredded. The cops towed your Mini Cooper to the impound lot because it couldn't sit on the street in that state. They won't let me authorize having it towed because my name isn't on the registration." Sarah explained in detail what was going on.

"Son of a bitch!" Liz said in a harsh whisper. She had a pretty good idea who was behind this. The timing said this was probably Abby. "I will call and take care of this. Don't feel guilty because you couldn't stop and ring me up." Liz didn't want her sister to waste energy on that. "It's early there, why are you up? You could have called later." She wanted to know as they stepped off the elevator. Her car wasn't as important as Sarah's health. Liz went to a private corner of the lobby to conclude the call.

"I'm on overnight and I'm starting my break now." Sarah explained to her little sister.

"Go rest. I got this. You need to make sure my niece gets her beauty sleep." Liz was smiling now. She was still pissed but she wanted to put Sarah in a better space as they ended the call. "I love you." Liz said as she wrapped things up.

"I love you too. I'm excited for you to come back and tell me all about your adventure." Sarah was grinning.

"You just want gifts." Liz replied laughing. "Get some rest." She ended the call and looked at Jason. Behind him were the guards. "My car has been totaled."

"Someone hit it?" Jason would call the garage and have them send a tow truck.

"Yes, repeatedly with what the police think was a tire iron." Liz looked at him completely disgusted.

"This had to be Abby." Jason was also disgusted. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's just a car, I have insurance which should cover the damage." Liz said trying to keep her temper under control. "The PCPD has been trying to get in contact with me, and since they couldn't they towed my car before going to see Sarah. A lot of them know my sister well from work and I'm guessing her former last name was how they connected us." Liz didn't know anyone on the police force.

"Is your car in the impound lot?" Jason needed to know where to send his guys.

"It is." Liz rolled her shoulders. "I will need to make some calls later today." At the moment due to the time difference she couldn't do anything but wait.

"That won't be a problem. My guys will be on standby to get your car." Jason assured her. When it was at the garage they could do the upgrades along with the repairs. "Now, let's go get some breakfast." They could talk about this more after the morning meal.

Liz pushed her car out of her mind. She would deal with that later, right now she wanted to have an enjoyable meal with her boyfriend.

* * *

"Why are you grinning at me?" Jason asked as he handed Johnny his coat.

"I have been very much enjoying the fashion show you've put on this week." Johnny told his friend. "The long sleeved t-shirts were surprising but you were in gray which made sense. Baby steps, and then today you show up in that."

"I like this." Jason looked down at the burgundy long sleeved t-shirt he had chosen to wear with his jeans. "You're just jealous at how I fill it out." They were both in excellent shape but Jason's frame was thicker than his friend's. "Look at these guns." He said flexing first his right arm and then his left while grinning. He liked being able to be laid back and goofy with his friends.

Johnny just cracked up. "Your reputation would be totally trashed if anyone else saw you do that." Jason making fun of himself happened often.

"No one would believe you. Most people don't believe I even know how to smile." Jason followed his friend further into the house. "Elizabeth will need to use your office later in the day."

"That won't be a problem, is everything alright?" Johnny knew Liz worked for Lila but he wasn't sure what the petite brunette did. No doubt Chloe knew so he would have to ask his wife at some point.

"Elizabeth's car was trashed, more than likely by Abby before she came to Dublin." Jason explained to his friend.

"How bad?" Johnny knew Jason would make sure the car was repaired.

"The damage sounds pretty extensive, when the car gets to the garage we'll know for sure." Jason further explained. Johnny knew more about cars than anyone else the blonde mob boss knew. The garage he now owned was at one point owned by O'Brien.

"What kind of car?" Johnny wanted to know. They were in the parlor where everyone else was already waiting.

"Mini Cooper." Jason was hoping that it could be repaired. If it couldn't he would replace it since this was because of him.

"They are well made, so the odds are good it can restored." Johnny preferred to drive sports cars, but he enjoyed looking at and learning about all types of vehicles. He knew a lot about Mini Coopers because Chloe owned one for a while when they first moved to Ireland. "Go make introductions and then come back so I can pick on you more. I gotta get it all out of my system before you leave."

Jason was laughing when he walked over to where the ladies were talking. "May I borrow you for a moment?" He asked when the conversation paused.

"Sure." Liz took the hand he was holding out. There was a new person in the room so she was guessing an introduction was coming.

Francis grinned as his partner walked over with Liz. He knew about her car, and was waiting for an update on that situation. For now they were all going to do their part to keep her spirits up. Mainly by not constantly mentioning her car. "Hi."

"Hi Francis." Liz had barely seen him during this trip, so the getting to know him better she anticipated hadn't taken place. When they got home they would interact more.

"Did you enjoy Dublin?" Francis had. He got to spend a lot of uninterrupted time with his wife. They hadn't left the country like Jason, but they did leave the city for a few days.

"Very much." Liz had seen the man talking with Francis and wondered who he was. He appeared to be around her age, maybe a little younger, and based on the amount of grinning going on she was thinking he knew Francis fairly well.

"Elizabeth, I'd like you to meet John Zacchara." Jason got the introductions underway. "He will be returning to Port Charles with us."

"It's nice to meet you." Liz said taking the hand he was holding out. "Is this a short term visit?"

"I hope not." John had arrived in Dublin last night. He stayed with the Giambettis, who brought him over to O'Brien's house this morning before they left the country. "I'm looking forward to a long stay and experiencing something new." If all the ladies in his new home were as pretty as Jason's girl then the move would be enjoyable. John had been single for a while and was hoping to meet someone nice to spend time with. Dating in Italy had become hard because women were more interested in his last name and bank account than in him. That was just one of the reasons he decided it was time to move.

"I think you'll like Port Charles." Jason told his friend. "I have penthouse four at the Towers waiting for you. You are welcome to stay there for as long as you like."

"Thank you. I spent some time talking to Mrs. Corelli, and she said that I get to spend an entire day in the very near future signing paperwork." John smiled wide. The apartment would be part of that. "My new life is off to a very exciting start. Does that penthouse have furniture?"

"Not a single piece." Jason said smiling wide. He would tell John that he could call Trent to have a bed delivered from their warehouse in a few minutes. That way he had something to sleep on while he shopped for everything else.

"Great. So I need to get an air mattress until I can get furniture." John hated to shop but it was going to need to happen.

Liz looked at Jason's friend and a plan started to hatch. "Are you moving over alone?" That needed to be answered. "Relocating to a new place where you don't know a lot of people is hard. Having family with you might make that easier."

"It's just me. I know a good number of the guys who work for Jason and Francis, so it won't be too bad. I'm also not leaving any family behind in Italy so there is no one to miss." John said shrugging. "This is a reboot for me."

"I can arrange a tour guide for you. Someone who can show you were all the shops are if you like." Liz was thinking that Georgie was going to kill her, unless this actually worked out. Italy had not been on the list of countries Maxie had sampled guys from, so this should be okay from that standpoint. "Also it will get you a new friend."

"I like making friends." John was hoping this new friend was pretty, and smart. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Liz grinned and looked at Jason. He was trying not to laugh. "I'll leave you guys to talk. It was nice meeting you and I'm sure I'll see you when we get back home."

"It was nice meeting you too." John looked over at Jason. "I heard about her all the way over in Italy. Folks were surprised you came to the summit, and that you brought a date. Congratulations."

"Thanks. Be right back." Jason trotted over and snagged his girlfriend before she got to where the ladies were sitting. "Who are you introducing John to?"

"Georgie." Liz had planned on telling him on the plane because she needed something. "Can I borrow a guard for their outing? For Georgie. I don't know John, but I'm guessing he's okay if you are his friend. I still want to make sure she stays safe."

"That won't be a problem. Let me know when they are going out and I'll make sure someone is there." Jason was grinning. "Are you sure she's going to agree to play tour guide."

"She'll agree. If nothing else this is good practice for cold meetings at work." Liz said smiling. "If he's not a jerk, and he's really lucky, she might agree to go out with him again."

"He's not a jerk." Jason assured his girlfriend. "Neither Francis or I would have agreed to the move otherwise."

"He had to get permission?" Liz hadn't know that.

"Yes. People who are connected to our business, even loosely, cannot just move into the territory." Jason explained a little about how that worked. "That's one of the ways we keep the area safe."

"Okay. I'm going to go chat with the ladies. Have a good playdate with your friends." Liz said being cheeky.

"Let Johnny know when you are ready to make your phone calls." Jason said before stealing a kiss.

"That won't be until after lunch." Liz let him know. After she called about her car, she would send a quick message to Georgie.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	43. Chapter 43

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 43

"Are we home?" Liz blinked the cabin of the plane into focus. The lights had been lowered because almost everyone had slept during the flight. She wasn't really sure if she wanted to sleep during the first half of the trip or the latter, then realized it didn't really matter. The minute she stepped off the plane any traces of sleep would disappear. It was frigid in Port Charles.

"The fasten seatbelt light is on which means we'll be landing shortly." Jason was the only person who hadn't fallen asleep at some point. He had enjoyed talking with Elizabeth until she drifted off, and then he just enjoyed having her close. Like their first day in Dublin, their first day back home would be a short one for the crew.

"Is it still Wednesday?" Elizabeth asked sitting up.

"No." Jason thought she was adorable all sleepy. "It's one in the morning." He put his watch back on east coast time shortly after they took off. If he went out at some point today or tomorrow he would need a different guard because Renaldo would be dealing with jet lag. By Saturday his guard would be back and ready to work.

"That kind of sucks because I'm going to be wide awake by the time I get into your car." Liz stretched and noticed that around her everyone else was preparing for the upcoming landing. "When will I get my luggage?"

"Later this morning." Jason wasn't going to ask the guys to unload the plane in the dark, neither would Francis. "After the sun comes up. Will that be a problem?"

"No. I planned ahead. The tote bag I carried onto the plane has all my essentials." She folded the blanket and buckled up. The steward would take it after they landed.

"Would you like to come to my place for the rest of the week?" Jason wasn't ready for their time together to end.

"My sister is going to want access to me at some point soon. Possibly Georgie as well." Liz explained but to know he wasn't sick of her felt great.

"They can certainly have it." Jason didn't care if she had visitors.  
"As much as you want."

"Then I accept." Liz wasn't going to hide the fact that she wanted to be with him. "Just so we are on the same page, what is the rest of the week?" He could mean Friday, while she was thinking Sunday.

"You would leave on Sunday night." Jason answered as the plane began its descent. "We can go to church together if you are feeling up to it. I go to the nine a.m. service."

"Can you change that to ten?" Liz wanted to know. Nine was a little early for her.

"Let me check with Francis." Jason had no problem compromising. "He usually goes to that service, and we don't go at the same time."

Liz could guess that was a security issue. "You don't normally fly together do you?"

"No, we only did it this time because I was bringing you. I thought you would be more comfortable traveling with the group as a whole." Jason wasn't surprised that she picked up on that. "If Francis is going at ten, we can pick one of the other services during the day. Or evening." The last mass of the day was at six-thirty.

"We'll figure it out." Liz said as the pilot's voice came over the intercom. They were back home.

* * *

"Son of a bi-." That was as far as John got then he noticed the look Jason was giving him. "Sorry." John was guessing that swearing in front of the ladies didn't happen, because he knew the guys often used language that was less than pure.

"Too cold for you?" Jason asked his friend. Max often had the same reaction if he visited during the colder months of the year.

"Is this normal?" John was spoiled by the mild winters in Italy.

"Yes." Jason said giving up and laughing. They were walking to the cars, which were on so that they were warm. "It gets colder before it gets warmer. So you need to man up."

"I might need to go back home." John grumbled but it was still loud enough to have the guys laughing at him. "Should I follow you?" John wanted to know. Jason was loaning him a car for the time being.

"Chris is going to drive you to the Towers, where your car is waiting." Jason told his friend. "He is also going to be your guard once he recovers from jet lag. If you need to go out before then call Marco."

John nodded. He had been given all the important numbers on the plane. He would need to call Jason this weekend to ask about the tour guide Liz, which is how she asked to be addressed, mentioned. "See you around the building." He said following Chris to one of the SUVs.

Jason opened the passenger car door to his truck, and then used his foot to kick down the stepladder that had been added. He assisted Elizabeth into her seat and then jogged around to the driver's side. He slid behind the wheel and turned to his girlfriend when she said his name. Her lips met his for a sweet kiss.

"Thank you." Liz leaned back in her seat and buckled up.

"What for?" Jason was smiling. "I want to make sure I do it again."

"The step on your car." Liz replied settling into the warm seat. Getting in the large car required a big step up for her, now it would be easier. Especially in heels.

"You're welcome." Jason said putting the vehicle in drive. He noted when he picked her up that the car was up rather high for her. It had only taken one text to have the modification performed. He also had a stepladder delivered to the penthouse and that might earn him another kiss.

* * *

They pulled into the garage and Jason mentioned that when she got her car back there would be a dedicated space waiting for her for visits. It would be in the row of slots that were assigned to his penthouse. They parked and he helped her down. "This elevator goes to the lobby. It only services this floor of the garage. In the lobby we will transfer to the private elevator that services the top three floors of the building."

When they stepped off in the lobby Liz noted that there was a manned concierge desk. The area was silent which given the time wasn't surprising. "Is someone at the desk around the clock, or is it staffed because you are arriving now?" She was curious.

"Around the clock." Jason answered. "It's one of the amenities of the building." He called for his private elevator. "You need to punch in a code to get the elevator to move." He did so and looked at Elizabeth who nodded to indicate she got it. Not surprisingly the code had a connection to Lila, but not an obvious one.

Liz gave a small grin as she got it. "How often does it change?" With the guys being security minded there was no way Jason would keep the same code year after year.

"Once a year. On my mother's birthday." Jason explained.

"Which one? Monica or Susan?" Liz knew that he had been adopted by the doctor as a toddler.

"Susan, because most people don't know about her so the connection isn't obvious." He had to ask his grandmother about Susan Moore because Monica and Alan both refused to talk about her.

"Which means they won't know the date the code changes." Liz thought that was smart.

"May I ask why you know about Susan?" Jason wasn't upset, but he was curious.

"The foundation gives out a scholarship in your mother's name. For students who wish to purse nursing." Liz could tell that she surprised him. "You didn't know." With him on the board she thought he was aware of that. It was probably put in place before Jason joined the board.

"No." Jason shook his head. Again he wasn't upset. He would be thanking his grandmother at the first available opportunity. "I'm guessing Monica doesn't know." There was no way she wouldn't have been upset at his father's mistress being given such an honor.

Liz just shrugged. "I only know because I typed up the notes to give to the previous Public Liaison so they could do a press release about the grant receiving an increase in funds." That would let Jason know the scholarship had been around for a while now. "I asked Lila who Susan was, and she told me because she knew I wouldn't mention it to anyone else."

Lila had liked Susan, and respected the deceased woman as a nurse. What happened between Susan and Alan was not something Lila felt she had the right to comment on. She was however grateful to have Jason which for her was all that mattered. "Where is John's unit?" If Jason wanted to talk more about his mother they could do so but she wasn't going to force the issue.

"Next door to mine." Jason would share what he knew about Susan at a later date. He knew Elizabeth's grandmother had been Head Nurse at General Hospital. She might have more information on his mother. Of course he needed to meet Audrey Hardy first, and hope she liked him. "There are only two units on the penthouse level. The two floor below mine is listed as the executive levels in the leases, and my top guys live there."

"Do non Corelli Morgan tenants live here?" Liz was just curious.

"Yes. As they move out, I move my guys in." Jason explained his master plan for the three buildings that made up the Towers. "I want just my people in this structure. The first Tower will be for non CM tenants, and the building in the middle is commercial space."

"So Francis and Diane don't live in either building?" Liz hadn't realized that.

"No. Diane needs a lot of closet space. I think she turned the entire attic of her house into a mini boutique." Jason said laughing. "This is us." He nodded at Greg who was on the door. Penthouse two was locked since Jason had been away so he dug out his key. "I always have a guard on the door." He said once they were inside.

"That's fine." Liz said looking around. "Your home is lovely. Very warm and inviting. It kind of feels like Lila, but not quite." Liz could be comfortable here.

"Like I mentioned, Emily decorated the penthouse for me. For a long time I just had a couch, the pool table, and a television down here. She said the echo bugged her." The memory still made him laugh. "So she went out and bought me more furniture."

"Really?" The more she heard about the youngest Quartermaine child, the more Liz became convinced she would like Emily.

"She said it was my birthday presents for the next ten years." Jason was smiling wide.

"You're hard to shop for aren't you?" Liz was betting Emily still sent something each year.

"According to my sister, I'm impossible to shop for. I told her she didn't need to get me anything." Jason wasn't a big birthday fan but he was looking forward to celebrating the day with Elizabeth.

"It doesn't work that way. Siblings get each other gifts." Liz was looking forward to finding the perfect gifts for him on his birthday, which had already passed, and at Christmas.

"That's the same thing she said." Jason took Elizabeth's coat and hung it up before doing the same with his and then putting his gun in the lockbox.

Liz walked over to the window while he was doing that. "The view of the sky is stunning." This high up there were no street lights to obscure the stars. It was so incredibly peaceful.

"From the terrace you can see the water." Jason came over and standing behind her wrapped his arms around her waist. "I spend a lot of time out there in warmer weather. Want to see the rest of the unit?"

"Yes please." Liz smiled up at him. At some point she was going to crash but at the moment she was wide awake and looking forward to him showing her his home.

* * *

"How long have you lived here?" Liz asked as she took a seat at the island in the kitchen. They had just finished the tour. The penthouse was huge, but it felt like Jason. She really liked that he had a pool table, which meant that her lessons could continue.

"Four years. I moved in right after I bought half the business from Francis." Jason had to give it some thought. "My former boss used to live here. The buildings came with my share."

"So Francis doesn't own them with you?" Before this trip Liz thought they spilt everything down the middle. She learned that wasn't true when he mentioned Polluzo's.

"No." Jason replied while making his girl a hot chocolate. His mug of coffee was already done. "He actually tried to sell them after getting the territory. Too many of our guys lived here for that." The low cost housing was something good that Sonny had done.

"Is it a headache?" Liz didn't think she would enjoy being a landlord either.

"No, I pay the manager a lot of money so that I don't have to deal with issues." Jason said with a smile. Trent had worked for them, but was injured on the job. He couldn't come back as a guard, and he didn't want to retire. Jason had always liked, and trusted, the older man so he offered him the position of overseeing the properties. It was one of the best decisions he had made. "Honestly I think if Francis had the manager I do back when he owned the buildings, we would have split the deed."

Sonny liked having a manager who did as he was told and kept his mouth shut. Francis found the guy to be a waste who couldn't think for himself. At the same time firing him couldn't take place because the guy knew too many secrets. Yes, Sonny was dead but he had held meetings and such at his home. So the former manager could place people here during certain events in the city.

By the time Jason took over the Towers, the other manager was ready to retire. A hefty payout and an ocean view condo in Puerto Rico bought his silence. "Do you like it here? What I mean is will you be comfortable visiting here?" He wanted to know.

"I very much like it. This penthouse happens to be where one of my favorite people lives." Liz said with a slow smile. "I'm hoping to be over often." She said flirting some.

"I happen to be hoping the same thing. It's nice to know we agree on that." Jason said sliding over the mug. He added extra whipped cream on top. "Let's go sit on the couch. When you get tired we can go upstairs."

"Or we can go upstairs once we are done our drinks. That way when I get tired, I'm already in bed." She said taking a sip of the sweet drink before heading into the living room.

"Smart women are sexy." Jason commented before following her out.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	44. Chapter 44

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 44

"Morning." Liz stretched as she rolled over to face her boyfriend. The time change hit her hard about ninety minutes ago. Not wanting to be completely screwed up tomorrow as well she took a short nap. Hopefully she would still be able to fall asleep later in the evening.

"Are you ready for something to eat?" Jason just wanted to check in. He didn't have any groceries in his kitchen and none were getting delivered until tomorrow. Today they would be doing takeout which meant he needed to order their meals before Elizabeth got too hungry.

"No." Liz was very much enjoying the view. "My body clock is well and truly messed up. I will wait until lunch and have something, and then I'll have something around dinner time which will hopefully keep me from wanting to eat my shoes at two in the morning."

"Diane does small meals and snacks to get herself back on Port Charles time." Jason passed along. He just ate whenever he got hungry. That was pretty much the same as his regular days.

"That sounds like a good plan." Liz had no problem learning from others. "Did you nap?"

"I did. I was tired, but I'm not now." Jason started smiling. "While I was lying here with time on my hands, I came to a decision."

"What's that?" Liz could tell he was feeling playful.

"I want my shirt back." Jason had loaned her something to sleep in so that she didn't have to dig through her large tote. The black cotton was huge on her, but made a perfect sleepshirt.

"You said I could borrow it during my stay." Liz said pretending to be annoyed. "If I give it to you then I'm going to be naked. I don't think you want that."

"That's exactly what I want." Jason said with a lecherous grin.

"Is that why you invited me over?" Liz asked arching a brow. "To get me naked?"

"Yes." Jason said trying not to laugh.

"I tell you what, I'll give you back your shirt if you agree to take off your shorts. I don't think it's fair for me to be naked alone." Liz said moving closer. "Since I am a guest in your home you should be taking my comfort into account."

Instead of saying anything Jason shifted around under the covers and tossed his boxer briefs out. "I'm all about your comfort. I also have zero modesty. You should know that."

"So, the more time I spend over here, the more of you I get to see." Liz liked the sound of that.

"By the time you leave I'll have a key ready for you, because this is not a view you want to miss out on. I've never given anyone a key to my place before, I feel you should know that." He went off on a small tangent. "Feel free to drop by whenever you like. I can be trained to start stripping when I hear your key in the door." He joked. "Now give me back my shirt." Because they had gotten off topic.

Like him she didn't bother to come out from under the covers. Instead she pulled the shirt over her head and threw it in the same direction he threw his shorts. "Happy now?" She asked arching a brow.

"Yeah." He said wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her over until her body was flush to his. "I'm about to get a whole lot happier shortly. If I do my job, then you will too."

"I have every faith in you." Liz's reply was a bit breathless because having his skin against hers made it hard to think.

He took her mouth in a passionate kiss because the verbal foreplay was over. While their lips mated he allowed his hands to move down her back until he was cupping her bottom. He had to pull back to draw in air because his hands weren't the only ones in motion. Her fist was wrapped around his cock, stroking slowing, and destroying his control.

"How does that feel?" Liz asked kissing the line of his jaw. "Do you need more pressure or stimulation? I can hold you tighter if you like." She said firming her grip. "Or stroke faster." She increased the speed at which she was pumping him. His groan said that he was very much enjoying the attention. "Actually I know something you might like even more." She said pushing him to his back and moving down his body.

"Oh…fuck!" Jason was gripping the sheets trying to keep in control. Her lips were wrapped around the tip of his cock and the light sucking motion had his eyes crossing. The sucking stopped and then her lips slid down the engorged shaft before she reversed course. The cool air on his wet flesh followed by the heat of her mouth as she covered him once more had Jason swearing again and gripping the sheet tighter.

This was not something Elizabeth had done for all of her boyfriends. It was however something all of her boyfriends wanted her to do. The fact that Jason hadn't already requested a blowjob didn't really surprise her. It wasn't that he had a problem making his needs known, because he didn't. It was more about the fact that he would want her to want to do this for him. He had no problem waiting for her to feel comfortable enough to want to share this intimacy with him.

Today had seemed like the perfect time, and it was clear that he was enjoying himself. She pulled back again before gripping his shaft and pumping her fist. Starting at the base Liz placed a line of kisses up the side of the throbbing flesh until she was once again back at the tip. She sucked, licked, and twirled learning what he liked; and what he loved. She released him so that her jaw could relax some while using her hand. When she was ready Liz took Jason into her mouth again and this time she tried humming, letting the vibration push him closer to the edge.

He couldn't take anymore, if she kept going then he was going to explode in her mouth. Not that was anything wrong with that, but he had been looking forward to sinking deep inside her body. Stroking her to a climax was his favorite thing ever, and his reward was feeling her internal muscles massaging him into his own release.

Spearing his fingers through her hair he tugged, gently, until she let him slip free. "I need to be inside you." It came out guttural but he was riding the edge.

"How do you want me?" Liz asked making this all about him.

"On your hands and knees." Jason didn't hesitate to answer. This was on his mental list of things that he wanted to share with her. He also knew that if it wasn't something Elizabeth wanted to do then she would speak up. When she was in the requested position he moved behind her. "You're already wet for me." He would have found the patience to make sure that her arousal level matched his but it wasn't needed. "Are you ready for me?"

"Yes." It was her turn to grip the sheets to stay grounded. Looking over her shoulder her eyes connected with his and she gave him a saucy smile. "Having you in my mouth makes me achy. I'm sure you can do something about that."

Just like earlier he responded with actions rather than words. Gripping her hips he lined up with her core and slowly pushed inside. "So good." He started with shallow thrusts, taking his time to join them fully. It was torture, for his girl too based on the sounds she was making, but if he moved any faster this would be over.

Liz could tell he was struggling for control, the way he was gripping her hips told her that. The little devil who sometimes sat on her shoulder was urging her to move her hips. Pushing back against him was going to make her guy snap. The reason she didn't was totally selfish, this just felt too good to have it end early. Liz let out a moan and dropped her head down to the bed which brought her shoulders down and allowed Jason to hit a spot even deeper inside her body.

He was reciting Harley parts trying to stave off coming. Only this felt so fucking amazing that the tactic wasn't working. He was too sensitive, each time he pushed forward it was struggle to not just give into the pleasure. Elizabeth shifted and the angle of penetration changed which had him clenching his jaw. Reaching forward he stroked the nerves above where his body was surrounded by hers. When Elizabeth screamed in pleasure he stopped holding back and filled her with his release.

Liz just slumped forward when she finally came back to herself. She had never been so turned on, without some attention first, in her life. By the time Jason was fully seated she had been panting. When he added his fingers to the mix it was game over. There was no holding back. Her throat was actually a little sore she had screamed so loud, and if it wasn't for the fact that she had her face in the comforter her voice would probably have bounced off the walls. Rolling over she looked up at Jason. He was sweaty and breathing hard bringing to mind a pagan warrior fresh from battle. It was almost more sexy than she could handle at the moment.

"You're so beautiful." Jason was taking her in, lying on his bed her body flushed from his loving. He smiled when she blushed. "You're a good person, I've gotten to see that over the past few years from your work with my grandmother. I appreciate that. I also appreciate that you're intelligent." His smile got wider. "But from a purely male perspective I want you to know that I appreciate your beauty as well."

She just didn't know what to say to that. "Thank you." Was the best that she could come up with, and it felt lame compared to his words.

"You're welcome." Jason leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss. "I'm going to shower, would you like to join me?"

"I would." Liz let her hand gently caress his shoulder. "After can we order something to eat? I'm finally hungry."

"I wonder why?" Jason asked with a wide smile. He got off the bed and picked her up.

"I like your mattress." Liz said enjoying the short ride. "It's nice and firm." Being on your hands and knees on a soft mattress left her back hurting.

"It's new." Jason said stepping into the shower and placing her on the built in seat. "I had it delivered while we were in Dublin. I didn't want you using my old one."

Things like that were why Liz was finding it so easy to hand over her heart. She didn't need a new mattress because she had him. She wasn't threatened by anyone who came before her. "Thank you." Once again he had left her searching for words.

"The water system is fairly easy to operate." Jason explained pointing out buttons. "Once you set it the water will come out at that temperature, so you don't need to wait for it to warm up. Let me know if you need me to adjust it."

"Okay. How did you know what temperature to use?" She got to her feet and let the warm spray cover her skin. This felt wonderful so when she got clean here she could use his setting.

"Internet. I went online and looked up what is considered to be the optimal water temperature for taking showers. I set the system and when it didn't cause me to turn pink or form goosebumps I left it there." Jason answered with a shrug. "Then I double checked with Patrick during my next exam."

"Did he know the answer?" Liz was enjoying the fragrant steam his body wash was creating. This was a different scent from what he was using in Ireland. Both were very nice, but she preferred this one.

"No, which frustrated him." Jason's grin was mischievous. "He had to look it up. I like asking Patrick questions he can't answer, it keeps him humble. I try to do it at every appointment. Know what else I like?"

"No." Liz bit her lower lip at the heat in his eyes.

"I like that you are going to smell like my soap after this shower." Jason stole another kiss before rinsing off.

'I guess he isn't nervous about talking to me anymore.' Liz said to herself. 'I may not survive this new confident Jason.' But she was going to have fun trying.

* * *

Georgie was not a big fan of shopping. There were better ways of spending time in her opinion. Of course she would never say that in front of her sister, it might send Maxie to the hospital to hear such words. So when she was overseas Georgie sucked it up and let her sister drag her from boutique to boutique. Those trips generally meant she was good clothing wise for the year, and then some.

The only exception to the shopping dislike was grocery shopping. Georgie really liked to cook, and she was a very good cook. That wasn't ego talking, it was a lot of time spent working on the craft. Not only was learning a new recipe challenging, but at the same time it was relaxing. She had her list and her cart was full of ingredients. This week she was going to eat well.

If she wasn't in jail for strangling Liz.

That thought had Georgie laughing out loud in the aisle. She had asked for a hot Irish guy and it seemed that wish had been granted. Georgie was thinking she should have asked for something bigger, clearly Liz needed more of a challenge. The only problem was that her great friend refused to give any hints about this hot guy except he was a friend of Jason's.

The fact that Georgie didn't hesitate to agree to play tour guide was a testament to her trust in her fellow brunette. It was Maxie's fault. Her big sister was always saying that she needed to loosen up and try new things. Even though spending the day with a total stranger sounded like a crazy idea, it wasn't. Georgie knew that Liz wouldn't send a jerk. And if this hot guy was a wolf in sheep's clothing the guard Jason was sending would correct him.

"The dairy section and then home where my slippers await me." Georgie said pushing her cart to the back of the store. She grabbed some milk, some eggs, and then walked down to the cooling case with the creamers. She was a hazelnut girl, it was her weakness and yeah she put a generous pour into her coffee so she got the big bottle. There was only one left and she reached for it at the same time as someone else.

"Sorry." John said immediately pulling his hand back.

"It was my fault, I wasn't looking." Georgie said taking in the hottie in the heavy coat. It was a wonder the milk wasn't curdling because…damn. "You can have it." She would just stop off at the closest convenience store and see if they had it.

"No. I wouldn't be able to sleep if I took this from you." John said giving her a tired smile. Jet lag was not being kind to him. He was only out to get the essentials. Jason had coffee sent over, but John needed something to go in it. "I can use another flavor." After this he would pay and go get Paulie who was sitting in the dining area watching television. John was too cranky to have someone on top of him. "I insist." He wanted to flirt but didn't have the energy which sucked because she was gorgeous.

"Thank you." Georgie said putting the bottle in her cart. "Have a nice night."

"You too." John did take a moment to watch her walk away. She waved and he did too. "Very nice, maybe I'll bump into her again." Turning back to the shelf he grabbed some Vanilla Caramel creamer.

Georgie had to resist the urge to fan herself. Port Charles was lousy with hot guys, and it looked like she had stumbled across another one. Only there was something different about him, something about his eyes. She normally shopped at this time of the day so maybe she would see him again. For now she would concentrate on her souvenir from Liz.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	45. Chapter 45

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 45

"Hi!" Sarah wrapped her arms around her sister and squeezed. "You look relaxed." The doctor said trying not to snicker. "Did you enjoy Ireland? The better question is did you even see any of Ireland?" That last inquiry was asked quietly so the guys didn't hear.

"I saw plenty of Ireland, I just haven't sent you all the pictures." Liz stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"You saw Italy too." Sarah couldn't wait for them to have a sisters' night to really talk about the trip. "Did you get that overseas?"

"No. I got this here, you just haven't seen it." Liz looked down at the burgundy long sleeved and flowy tunic. She had thrown this in her tote because it wouldn't wrinkle and it was comfy. Today she paired it with her light blue distressed boyfriend jeans. It was a typical day off look. "You can borrow it." Liz said before leaning down to address the belly. "Hi sweetie. Wait until you see all the stuff I got for you." Her sister wasn't showing in her sweater. Like their mother she was carrying small. Carolyn said her tummy didn't pop until month six with her first pregnancy.

"Do I have to wait for the shower?" Sarah was a box shaker like her sister.

"For some items, but I have some to show you now. I wouldn't do that to you." Liz said taking her sister's hand and leading her to the couch. The guys were coming over and they each had two glasses of water in their hands. "Patrick that gray bag is for you." Liz pointed to the gift bag.

"I see you got something else in Ireland." Sarah gave her sister a look.

"What?" Liz asked pretending to be clueless. Those million pictures of the ring never happened. She knew it would be more fun to see her sister's reaction in person.

"Elizabeth Imogene Webber." Sarah put her hands on her hips and leveled her best big sister stare.

"Imogene?" Jason looked at his girlfriend. "Your middle name is Imogene."

"Yes, I'm named after my maternal grandmother." Liz would have mentioned it at some point.

"Did you know that Imogene is Celtic in origin? It means girl or maiden." Jason thought it suited his girlfriend's fun spirited side.

"I didn't know that." Liz smiled at her guy before shooting a look at her sister. "Work on that you weren't at all frightening. Try channeling Gram."

"I've been practicing my glare. I have time." Sarah held out her hand so that she could see the ring. "That was impressive, by the way." She told Jason before looking at her sister's hand. "Did you buy this?" Liz could afford to get herself some nice pieces, but Sarah was really hoping it was a gift from Jason. Especially given its placement.

"Jason gave it to me, when we made it official that we are dating." Liz wiggled her fingers.

"You didn't call and tell me!" Sarah was so happy because her sister was practically glowing. "Patrick can you believe that?" She looked over at her husband.

"Do I have to share this candy?" The neurosurgeon had more pressing issues than rings. He would look at it later, and say all the stuff he was expected to.

"No, it's all yours." Liz promised him. "I have another bag of goodies for Sarah and my niece."

"I'll hide my goodies when I get home." Sarah would need to protect her stash from her husband and her brother in-law.

"I have a small bag for Matt too." Liz knew what her sister was thinking. "Now back to oohing and aahing over my ring. You're the first one to see it. I figured that would make up for my not telling you before now."

"Sweet. I like being first." Sarah said with a wide smile. "When are you going to share with the rest of the family?"

"After Lila sees it on Sunday." Liz would snap a picture and send out an email. Making sure to say this was not an engagement ring.

"Congratulations." Sarah was blinking back tears. She was thrilled for her sister. "Don't mind me." She said taking the tissue her husband was holding out. "You should see me at work. I'm a mess." The doctor said laughing at her hormones. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks." Liz was happy she had her sister close to share this.

"Will you break out in hives if I hug you?" Sarah asked Jason.

"Yes." The blonde mob boss was not a hugger. He knew it was coming though.

"Too bad." Sarah said giving him a quick squeeze. "Same thing I said before the trip goes now."

"Yes ma'am." Jason wasn't going to forget.

"How long are you staying here?" Sarah asked finally sitting.

"Till Sunday." Liz pushed the large box on the coffee table over. "This is for you." Now that they were sitting the guys did too. Patrick was still going through his candy which spared Jason from having to make conversation. "We can look at baby clothes next, but I'm dying for you to open this."

"Chloe Morgan. Fancy." Sarah said before giggling.

"Wait until you see the clothes I brought back." Liz would of course let Sarah borrow anything that worked with her coloring. "Chloe is Jason's cousin, and she did a styling session with me. She is super nice, when she comes to Port Charles I'll make sure you meet her."

"I will look forward to that." Sarah said opening the box. Friends often overlapped for them, but at the same time she respected that Liz had her own circle of friends. Her sister did the same thing with the medical crowd Sarah hung out with. "This is lovely. Is this a wax jacket?" The material didn't feel like anything she owned. "That's the correct term right?" Sarah had done a little reading on Ireland.

"It is. You can wear this until the belly gets too big, then you have to wait until next fall to pull it back out again." Liz had asked about maternity wax jackets but Chloe didn't make one.

"The interior is so soft." Sarah ran her hand over the tartan pattern. The outer fabric was black. "I'm going to look amazing. Thank you."

"There's more." Liz loved spoiling her sister.

"More." Sarah looked in the box and squealed in delight. "Wellies! I've always wanted a pair of these."

Jason laughed out loud. "Elizabeth sounded exactly the same when she saw the ones my cousin sent her."

Sarah looked at her sister and grinned. "Did you hear how he said your name?" She whispered so that the guys wouldn't catch on.

Liz just gave a cat that ate the cream grin. She had noted that the syllables of her name rolled of his tongue in something like a purr. It was very sexy. "My Wellies are pink, but yours are red because I wanted you to have your own look. My coat is navy, to match Jason's."

"I got left out." Patrick was just kidding. All he needed was his sweets. There were things in the bag he'd never even heard of. Matt was going to be jealous that he didn't get as much candy.

"Look at the size of the box." Liz had indeed called to get a wax jacket for Patrick, black like his wife's. "Diva." She muttered joking.

"You have no idea." Sarah was going to wear her new coat home, and then to the hospital tomorrow. She was also going to wish for some rain. "These are amazing, thank you." Her sister was so good to her. "Can I ask about your car?"

"No." Liz just shook her head. "Don't think about that." This was not something she wanted her sister stressing over, and Sarah would worry. "Jason has a garage and his guys are fixing the damage. My insurance is covering everything, and the police are on the case." They weren't going to solve it though. "So instead of talking about that, let's look at some of the things I got for my niece from Ireland and Italy. She's going to be the envy of every other baby on the play mat."

"You went overboard didn't you?" Sarah knew she was going to love every outfit.

"I certainly did. The spoiling starts now." Liz reached over and grabbed the first bag. They would chat and catch up while looking at the small clothes.

"Want to go watch the sports channel?" Jason knew they weren't needed.

"Absolutely." Patrick followed his friend to the back of the penthouse where the den was.

* * *

"You'll protect me from Georgie right?" Liz asked with a grin. Her friend was on her way up to the penthouse. Jason had called John and he would be over in about ten minutes.

"I thought you said the cake was all you needed to get back on her good side." Jason pointed to the delivery that had arrived about thirty minutes ago. "What's so special about this cake?" He had to admit it smelled very good.

"It's the one that your grandmother gets for my birthday celebration at the office. They only make this for select clients. I happen to be on that very short list because Lila vouched for me." Liz knew that there hadn't been any cake on her actual birthday because her boss was waiting for her to return. "So Georgie can get some today and on Monday."

"I'm surprised you didn't have this here when your sister was over." Jason knew that his grandmother often offered Cook's cake when guests were over.

"Sarah would have strangled me." Liz had enjoyed the visit with her sister. Both doctors were working so there was a limit to how long they could stay. Dinner with the two couples was going to happen at some point in the near future. "She is trying to watch her sweets, so the candy I brought home is enough. Plus now that I'm home I'll make brownies and drop some off at her house.

"I'll finally get to try them?" Jason knew that his grandfather was a huge fan of the chocolate squares. Edward got a tin each year for his birthday.

"You will. The pan will have nuts because you don't say no to the pregnant woman." Liz explained to her guy. She knew he didn't have any food allergies because they talked about it one day while they were out at lunch.

"Ms. Jones is here." The guard announced and when Jason nodded she was admitted.

"Hi." Georgie was grinning as she walked into the penthouse. Her friend looked really happy. That and the fact that they were meeting at Jason's place said the trip was a success. They looked good together, and Georgie was surprised to see Jason wearing a navy blue t-shirt. She hadn't ever seen him in a casual shirt that wasn't black. "So where is he?"

"He'll be here shortly. No, he's not running late." Liz knew that was a pet peeve of her friend's.

"According to Maxie if I'm dating someone from outside the US I need to get over that. However I'm pretty sure she is projecting her behavior onto others. My sister has no concept of time." Georgie said taking a seat.

"Would you like some cake and coffee while waiting?" Liz said doing her best supermodel presentation.

"Hmmm." Georgie hummed in delight. "Well played Webber, well played. How can I possibly stay angry at you when you have a hot guy and cake?"

"You were never really angry." Liz said calling her friend out.

"No, I wasn't." Georgie took the saucer of cake. "I need a minute." She forked up some, put it in her mouth, and closed her eyes in bliss. "It's been entirely too long between birthdays."

"I'm also the only one at the office who gets the special dark chocolate cake." Liz told Jason as she picked up her own saucer.

From his chair Jason just watched them and tried not to laugh. They were women who took their chocolate seriously. He was going to have to order treats for his girl from this shop. They hopefully had a website so he could see what they offered. If not he would send a runner to make a list.

"Can I take some home? I know that's rude, to demand a piece, but I don't care." Georgie said finally opening her eyes again.

"I had them send an extra box." Liz knew how to deliver a bribe.

"Best friend ever." Georgie said going in for another forkful. She was happily chewing when Liz's ring was spotted. "Hello. That's new." And impressive. "I've always thought you look good in green. Has Lila seen it yet?"

"This Sunday." She was looking forward to brunch. Lila had extended an invitation before, but Liz always felt she would be intruding on family time. Going with Jason wouldn't feel that way.

"I got a brunch invite too. Lila said I could bring a friend." Georgie said with a pointed look at her fellow brunette.

"I didn't tell her anything. I'm guessing Johnny shared." Liz said with a shrug. "Your new friend knows that you are playing tour guide, and nothing else. Jason is sending Greg with you guys because you know him."

Georgie did know Greg. The guard was actually one of Maxie's exes. The relationship was also one of the few that her sister didn't come out of hating the guy she was dating. They parted friends, and when Maxie left for Europe she had gone so far as to ask him to check in on her sister from time to time. "Thank you for that." Georgie told Jason who just nodded. "That cake was amazing. I'm glad I had time to stuff my face before my mystery hottie arrives." She got her compact out and checked her lipstick.

"I brought you some other souvenirs." Liz pointed to the bright red bag on the coffee table.

"Thanks." Georgie would peek in that later because the door was opening. She paused as a slow smile started to form on her face. It was the guy from the supermarket.

"Hello." John was smiling as well. "Small world."

"Small city." Georgie said getting to her feet.

Liz looked between them curious.

"We bumped into each other at the supermarket last night." John explained what they meant. "We both wanted the last large bottle of hazelnut creamer."

"He let me have it." Georgie was certainly going to enjoy the view during this visit. Now she just had to hope she enjoyed his personality as well. "What flavor did you get?"

"Vanilla Caramel." John was hoping this was a good omen about the move. "Please sit."

"Would you like some cake?" Georgie took over hostess duties. She sat on the couch and Liz moved to sit on the arm of the chair that Jason was in, meaning John could sit on the couch as well.

"Thank you." John wasn't much for sweets, but he did like cake. "Thank you also for the offer to show me around. It will be nice to see my new home with someone who knows it well. I was wondering if we could go past the club on Welsh?"

"The Blue Note? It's currently closed. Rumor has it that it got sold." Georgie had been born there, which was a story for another time.

"It did. I'm the new owner." John was looking forward to having somewhere to play his music. "I'll also be performing original compositions there a few days a week." It might be stupid to fall for the first person he met after moving. Or it might just be the universe answering his request for the right type of woman.

"What do you play?" Georgie had totally forgotten about Liz and Jason.

"Piano. I also sing if the mood strikes me." John would be inviting her to the grand opening. "Maybe you'll come sometime."

"I think that could be arranged." Georgie wasn't going to rush, but she wasn't going to turn down a chance to get to know him better. "We can certainly make sure to swing by there on the tour." She looked over at her friend and smiled.

Liz dropped a wink. So far so good. If Georgie came to brunch on Sunday she might have something to share. Liz wasn't going to push though. Right now it was looking like the trip to Ireland was going to be lucky for her friend as well.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	46. Chapter 46

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 46

General Hospital and Shadybrook, which is where the guys figured Abby would end up eventually, were sister institutions. GH sent patients to the psychiatric institution when long term care was needed. For their part Shadybrook sent patients to GH if they were injured, sick, and when the initial seventy-two hour hold needed to take place. The two medical centers also shared some staff members which is why the relationship was possible in the first place.

Abby had slept through all of Thursday, due to a combination of the sedative she was given and the time change. Because she had come from overseas her three day involuntary hold didn't start until Friday when the evaluation process could begin. She was sitting in her room, on the bed, waiting for the doctor to come talk to her. Once he or she did everyone would see that she didn't belong here. The only place she belonged was with Jason.

Those men who came into her room surely did so on the orders of that bitch who had managed to get her claws into Jason. There was no way he would have had her removed. Abby was positive of that. She was betting that he didn't even know she had come to Ireland. If he had he would have wanted to explain his behavior. She could see where she had made her big mistake. She should have gone over to his table in the restaurant and put a stop to the vacation fling then.

The door to her room opened and she sat up straight. She knew how to get around a psychologist. Her parents had a fondness for sending her to see them when she was younger. There wasn't anything wrong with her then, and there wasn't anything wrong with her now.

"Ms. Connelly, hello I'm Dr. Keenan." Ewan took a seat in the visitor's chair. It was bolted to the floor as was all the other furniture. She wouldn't be able to remove the sheets on the bed either, just in case she wanted to harm herself.

"Hello Dr. Keenan." She sat up straight and made eye contact. Abby smiled, but not too widely. Everything he wanted to see, he would.

He sat and took a moment to go through her file. "I see you were just in Ireland. Your paperwork states you had a psychotic break while there." The entire staff rotated through the initial workups. Him getting this file was just the luck of the draw. The fact that her place of employment was listed at Diane Miller's law firm was the first thing to get his attention. With Jason and Elizabeth in Ireland, with his lawyer, Ewan concluded that Abby had some sort of mental break while at work.

"That's not true. I went there to see Jason. No psychotic break took place." Abby wasn't going to hide because she hadn't done anything wrong. If he thought she was crazy then she wasn't going to get out, and she needed to get out. The sooner the better.

"You weren't there to work?" Ewan wasn't going to stop her if she wanted to volunteer information. Often patients shared things they didn't even realize, or mean to.

"No." Abby said shaking her head, while still maintaining eye contact. Crazy people didn't look you in the eye when they talked to you. "This is just a misunderstanding. Jason got a little off track, and I went overseas to straighten things out."

"Off track." Ewan urged her to continue.

"Jason and I are a couple. Or we are in the early stages of becoming a couple. Elizabeth, was nothing more than a fling. Men like Jason sometimes stray, but I'm sure this is the last time that will happen." Abby forced herself to use the bitch's name. "He just got carried away. He only thinks he's in love with her, but that's not true. Not at all."

"Jason and Elizabeth looked very chummy at the Nurses' Ball." Ewan could tell that his patient was lying. Being skilled at it himself that made it easy to spot it in others. He would give her credit for being very good at it. She needed to be, because the person she was trying so badly to convince was herself. Ms. Connelly had to be correct or it could cause a complete break from reality because she spent a lot of time building the fantasy of her life with Jason.

"Quite a few people remarked that they made a very attractive couple. Including Elizabeth's sister. He spent most of the evening looking at Elizabeth rather lovingly." Ewan was deliberately trying to provoke a reaction. Every time he said Elizabeth's name he got a very subtle response from his patient. As if Ms. Connelly was being stuck with a sharp pin.

"He was just being polite. Jason has very good manners." Abby shrugged one shoulder like this didn't bother her. That bitch was probably throwing herself at him, and well what guy's ego wouldn't respond to that. "I was out of town or we would have gone to the ball together and all this could have been avoided."

"So everyone else was just misreading the situation?" Ewan saw this type of denial of the truth a lot.

"Completely. Do I look or sound like a raving lunatic?" Abby said with a smile.

"Not at all." Ewan smiled back. She wasn't a raving lunatic, but she was showing signs of being a psychopath. Also of being manipulative. There was no way this was her first obsession, because that was what was going on. She and Jason weren't on their way to anywhere. That wasn't going to stop Ewan from turning her loose though. Abby was the key to Ewan getting exactly what he wanted. He didn't like to hear the word no, and now he had a way around that. "You do have to stay for the full seventy-two hours. Once you're admitted on an involuntary hold I can't discharge you before then." Which she probably knew. He was guessing she'd been in this position before. "However if you have more sessions like this I have no doubt you'll walk out of here and this will just be a bad memory."

"Alright." Abby could use the quiet to plan. Once she was out, then Elizabeth was going to cease to be an issue.

Ewan got up and walked out of the room watching as the nurse on duty locked up. He would give Abby the night to rest, and then tomorrow they would have a session in his office. Downstairs with some privacy he could let her know he was onto her, and just what she needed to do to buy his silence.

* * *

"You look very pretty today." Jason remarked before placing a kiss on his girlfriend's lips.

"Thank you." Liz was in an outfit that he'd seen already. Her big piece of luggage from the trip was delivered to the penthouse, where she used Jason's washer to clean most of the items. Her sweaters went down to the dry cleaners next door. So she had just thrown something on from her bag. The Chloe Morgan items were delivered to her apartment, and Liz would unpack those when she went home. "So what are we doing after everyone leaves?"

"I'm hoping you will let me see what you have on under this sweater." Jason commented with a slow smile.

"You were there when I got dressed." Liz reminded him. "So you know what's under my sweater."

"I have poor memory skills, I need a refresher." He said kissing the side of her neck and letting his hands move around until he could cup her bottom. "I'll show you mine in exchange, since you were in the bathroom when I got dressed."

"That's very kind of you." Liz said laughing and tilting her head so that he could keep going. It still amazed her how natural this all felt. It was so fantastic that she was not looking forward to going home on Sunday after brunch.

He shifted so that he could sit on the couch and pulled her down onto his lap. They needed to stop with the kissing because people were coming over. "The meeting between Georgie and John went well."

"It did, she mentioned that she was very much looking forward to hanging out with him tomorrow." Liz leaned into Jason and relaxed. Her fellow brunette was at work today so that meant John was on his own.

"You're a good matchmaker." Jason remarked grinning.

"I don't think this can be labeled as matchmaking. I didn't even know John. He kind of fell into my lap." Liz's lips were by Jason's jaw so of course she kissed it. "I just took advantage of the fact that Georgie wanted to meet someone new. She was just joking about me bringing someone back, and I know that. This was just too good to pass up." She said kissing under his jaw this time. They had enjoyed several make out sessions. She loved that Jason was so into kissing, and that he didn't need for it to go any further right then. "However, if they get married, I'm totally taking credit."

"So I guess Hank is safe?" Jason was very much enjoying the attention he was receiving. "Since you aren't into matchmaking."

"I never said that. I have to start somewhere and I'm sure I know someone that he might like." Liz said with a wicked grin. "I happen to have an array of very beautiful friends. It's actually mindboggling how stunning the women I know are. And they are smart too. I can help Hank and anyone else in your employ who needs it."

Jason just laughed. "Not on work hours."

"Agreed." Liz would find time to make introductions if necessary. She leaned up and placed her lips on his, because it had been too long since she kissed him, just as the door opened.

"Sorry." Diane was grinning as she walked in with Francis behind her. "We didn't mean to interrupt." She noted that neither Jason nor Liz were moving from their current position.

"You could leave then." Jason said without missing a beat.

"You invited us over." Francis reminded his partner as he claimed an armchair. Reaching over he pulled his wife down onto his lap, because Jason had a good idea. "When is Spin arriving?"

"A few minutes." Jason didn't even need to consult his watch. He looked at his girlfriend and smiled. "Spin is…unique." Some warning was needed. "He's brilliant and really nice. He is also strange."

"We instituted drug testing because of him." Francis said laughing. He liked Spin a great deal, but he got that his hacker took some getting used to.

"Damien is adorable, don't let them scare you." Diane gave the guys a look. She had basically adopted him because he didn't have any family and needed some. As if on cue he bounded into the penthouse.

"Hello all!" Spinelli said in his typical high energy manner. "Stone Cold, Godfather, Lady Liberty, and you must be the Fair Elizabeth." He said smiling at Jason's new girlfriend. Walking over he extended his hand, when she placed hers on top he bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you in person. I hope the Deranged Damsel didn't scare you. I am assured that she is well secured."

"I assure you that I wasn't frightened at all." Liz thought the nicknames were hilarious. She was surprised that Spinelli was brave enough to actually use the name the press had given Jason. "I have my very own knight in shining armor to keep me safe."

"A maiden such as your self is worthy of her own knight." Spin had heard really good things about her from the guys.

"I like to think so." Liz said smiling. "Would you like something to drink?"

"I just had some nectar of the gods before arriving, so I am good. Thank you." Spinelli said getting out his laptop.

Liz looked at Jason.

"Orange soda. Spinelli practically lives on it." Jason explained as his tech guy got set up.

"It is good." Liz was a fan.

"What do you have for us?" Francis said before Spin could start talking. Keeping him on track could be difficult at times.

"Abigail Haver, because that is her real name, is nuts." Spinelli said getting to the point. "The Younger Blonde Godfather is not the first man she has formed an unwanted attachment to. The first was a high school classmate named Nathan West. She was fifteen, and he was seventeen. They dated briefly and when she got clingy he broke things off. She retaliated by destroying his car and stalking him which got her a restraining order and a year of outpatient treatment. As a minor this record was sealed, but I know a few ways around that."

"I didn't hear that." Diane said quickly, which would remind Damien to edit his language.

"Of course not Mistress of the High Courts." Spin would be careful about what he said going forward.

"What else?" Jason could see Elizabeth was trying not to laugh. Despite the somber nature of what they were talking about, the nicknames had her grinning.

"The second person Abby went after was a man named Ethan Lovett. A professor at the college she attended, but never graduated from. She wanted him, but he did not return her affection. In fact Ethan was engaged, and his fiancée became the target of Abby's rage." Spinelli continued his report.

"Did she get to the fiancée?" Jason couldn't help but think of Abby's plans for Elizabeth.

"Yeah. She broke into their apartment and attempted to stab her. A neighbor heard screaming and called the cops. Abby was hauled away and sentenced to three years in a psychiatric hospital. She served one. The official story on campus was that she had a nervous breakdown from stress. Professor Lovett and his fiancée didn't want Abby to deal with gossip from other students if she returned." Spinelli consulted his notes. "When she got out her father was given conservatorship for another year. Six months into that year Abigail Haver disappeared with a large chunk of her sizable trust fund. Her parents said they had no idea how she got to the money. She arrived in Port Charles and got a job with Diane a couple of months after the missing person report was filed."

"Abby said her parents were killed when she was eighteen." Diane told the room. The attorney remembered that conversation clearly. She had been well played. Abby clearly was a master liar. It was a good thing she was in custody.

"They are alive and well in Chicago." Spinelli had names and addresses. "Her father and mother are both attorneys. She worked in their office throughout middle and high school."

"That explains how she had the skills to get hired by you." Francis looked over at his wife before looking back at their tech guy. "Are there medical records?"

"Yes. Abby was deemed well enough to be released by her last doctor. Apparently she had shown no obsessive tendencies during the last half of the year she spent in custody." Spinelli finished up. "That certainly isn't true anymore."

"It was probably never true." Jason was shaking his head. "She's a master manipulator. She conned them, and they let her go free. She's dangerous."

"With a capital D." Spinelli quickly agreed. "The background information was doctored, and done very well. I have a hunch who did it." The Jackal knew all who were in his realm. "She probably went to a local kid who will do pretty much anything you need for the right price. I'm going to take a walk around his files in the morning. We hackers tend to not be morning birds so he shouldn't be on the system. I will let you know if I'm correct. Also her file at GH has not been updated at the moment. I will report in when that changes."

"Good job." Jason appreciated the work his tech guy had done.

"You're welcome." Spinelli beamed with the praise. "What else can your squire do for you?"

"Nothing." Francis shook his head. "You can bug out."

"You know where your loyal grasshopper is, if you need me." Spinelli packed up and with a bow to the ladies departed.

Francis got to his feet and helped Diane up. "We'll be home for the rest of the weekend." Jason would need time to think on how to handle this, and they wouldn't talk about that in front of the ladies.

"I'll call you on Monday." Jason got to his feet as well. They saw their friends out and he turned to this girlfriend. "I'm glad we caught her when we did."

"Me too." Liz stepped into Jason's arms. "I meant what I said, I trust you to keep me safe. I hope they can help her. Thank you for letting them try."

He urged her closer and rested his chin on the top of her head. As far as he was concerned this was the third strike for Abby. It was clear she needed to be contained, permanently. Her parents were not an option, so it looked like that it would fall to them. Abby would not be allowed to threaten Elizabeth's safety. He was going to call Johnny for advice, and they could talk about what the next move should be.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	47. Chapter 47

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

This chapter is for the Georgie/John fans. You guys have been asking for them as a secondary pairing for a while, so here they are.

* * *

Chapter 47

Georgie sat at her table at Kelly's and fought against the urge to pick up the napkin holder to check her appearance. She looked great, that wasn't ego. Nope, not in the least. That was an hour in her closet last night picking out an outfit. In the end she went with faded distressed jeans, a bronze V neck sweater and her favorite pink Converse. A pretty typical non-workday outfit. Yes she wanted to look good, but that didn't mean lying about who she was. She was not glam unless the situation called for it.

The other thing that ended the fussing was reminding herself that this wasn't a date. It was two potential friends hanging out, while one of them played tour guide for the other. Who was really hot. The coffee hour at Jason's place let Georgie know she had not exaggerated John's looks. He was very handsome, and if after today she learned he was smart and funny there might be a problem. A crush could totally happen.

"One step at a time Georgie." She muttered to herself. "He just moved here and he's probably going to want to see what his options are." If she was going to be honest, he had many. Port Charles was lousy with smart, funny, and beautiful people of both genders.

"Everything okay?" Greg asked from his table. He was close enough to offer assistance but far enough away that she and John would have privacy. Chris would join him when he got here.

"It's fine." Georgie was still adjusting to the fact that he was following her around.

"They're here." Greg pointed to the door.

Georgie didn't see anyone but sure enough John and Chris appeared in the window. They were talking and laughing as they walked in and she felt her tummy flutter because he had a very nice smile. She got up as he walked over. "Hi."

"Hi." John immediately removed his coat and then put a hand on the back of her chair. "Have a seat." He hadn't expected her to get up.

Georgie did then waited as he got a cup of coffee. "Welcome to Kelly's, stop one on the tour. Have you been here yet?"

"No. I've been to the supermarket. I've been to the gourmet food shops over on Birch Street to set up accounts." John said going down the list of spots he had visited. "And I've been to Tim's. The music shop." Just in case there was another place with that name. "I needed to purchase a piano and get some sheet music."

"What kind of piano?" Georgie wanted to know. While yes she did sing, she didn't play any instruments.

"Grand. Black. Chris almost cried because it took six hours." John said with a smile. "No, I'm not joking or exaggerating. It actually took that long because I needed to find the correct instrument. I think I played every piano in the store. Then once I narrowed the field I had to inspect them." He shopped for so long he missed the window for next day delivery by the store, but Jason sent a crew and this morning John's new baby came home. The penthouse had surprisingly great acoustics, and with it being soundproofed he could compose at any hour.

"Is that a normal shopping trip for you?" Georgie wasn't going to judge him.

"No." John sipped his coffee. "I'm not much of a shopper unless it involves pianos and cars." His smile was slow this time. "I have a great love of cars. Particularly ones that go fast. I have the name of a good dealership and I will be going at the first available opportunity." He had to get an American license first. "I'm told that in the colder months speeding is not advisable." He knew how to drive in snow, but ice he was going to have to watch out for. "So I'll get something larger for then."

"That's a good part of the year." Georgie warned him. "It starts getting cold in October, but not normally this cold. Spring arrives around mid-April. But spring can still bring frost, ice, and even snow." She had looked up Palermo after their time together yesterday. Winters were mild so these temperatures might be an adjustment for him.

"I'm going to need more winter clothing." For the first time since arriving John frowned.

"It won't be that bad. I promise." Georgie laughed when he shook his head.

"Why did we start here?" John looked around at what he was guessing was a local hangout.

"Kelly's is an institution here in Port Charles. Locals grow up eating here. The menu rarely changes, and the chili is always a sure bet." Georgie gave him the quick rundown. "A fast way to get into a fistfight is to talk badly about Kelly's. So if you don't like it here, you will want to keep that to yourself."

"So noted. How often will I find you here?" John liked places like this. He frequented a café back in Italy that was a favorite of the locals. Rarely did a tourist wander in. Although he was guessing Port Charles was not a tourist hub.

"About three times a week." Georgie said without shame. "Generally lunch once a week, and breakfast on the weekends. The muffins here are insanely good. Especially the orange cranberry one."

"You don't go to CM coffee houses?" John wasn't sure how close Georgie was to Jason's world.

"I do from time to time. If I'm near one and I'm thirsty or hungry I'll stop in. The chicken salad is my go to. However I don't go out of my way to find one." Georgie looked at him before speaking again. "I'm pretty straight forward so if you want to know something just ask." He was fishing.

"I have been trying to figure out your connection to Jason." John took her words to heart.

"Liz." Georgie cleared up. "I also work for his grandmother. But Liz is the reason that Jason and I will talk to each other. I don't dislike him, honestly I don't know him that well. Before he began dating Liz, I only spoke to Jason when he came to foundation board meetings. If it was something more would that be a problem?" She wanted to know where this was coming from.

"I'm attracted to you. In a purely superficial way at the moment. I'm pretty straight forward too." John said with a boyish grin. "By superficial I mean physically I find you attractive. I'd like to see if there might be more, but I don't want to be pulled too far in that direction." John didn't want to date any mob princesses. Being friends with the guys was fine, but he wasn't looking to marry into any families. He couldn't escape his association with the mafia because of his father, but he was making it clear with his choices that wasn't the path he was pursuing.

Georgie could feel herself blushing. She's never had a guy come right out and say that before. "I'm attracted to you as well, also purely superficial at the moment. I'd be willing to invest some time in finding out if that can change. I need more than looks for a relationship."

"Fair enough." John was liking Georgie more every time they spoke. "Chris will be staying, so if we are out he will be with me." That was the price of freedom.

"I was told that anytime we are together Greg will be with me, until I say otherwise." Georgie had blinked twice at that, but didn't object. That was her first clue that she wanted to know John better.

"If we become serious I will ask that Greg stays period. First I will ask you, then I will speak with Jason." John made sure no one was close. "My father made some choices that have had a very long reach. They are not my choices, but the sins of the father are very real here."

"We can discuss that later." Georgie had the feeling it was too personal to get into in the diner. "However as long as your choices don't change then Greg will not be an issue."

"Good to know." John finished his coffee. "Where will stop number two on the tour be?"

"I thought we would swing by your club. You can see the exterior and the neighborhood." Georgie was enjoying how his outfit showcased his body. He didn't have an athletic frame like Jason, but it was clear John was in good shape. The white three button shirt with rolled up sleeves showed off his biceps. His jeans were nicely fitted and she was definitely going to be checking out his butt. On his feet he was wearing sneakers like her and that had her smiling.

"I like the sound of that." John held open her coat before slipping on his. He put a ten on the table to pay for all four of them, after noting the price of coffee on the chalkboard. "Your car or mine?" He was guessing she was driven over.

"Yours. Greg and I walked. It's only a few blocks." Georgie paused at the look of horror on John's face.

"It's freezing out there." The walk from the car had been enough for him.

"Don't worry, you'll acclimate." Georgie said on a chuckle. "It will happen faster if you don't hide in your penthouse." She tried not to smirk and failed. "We can get you a hat."

"That would mess up my hair. I spend a lot of money on my hair." He was going to need to find a barber in a couple of weeks. Hopefully one who was old and Italian. "I'm not very vain about a lot of things, but I like my hair."

"You're allowed. I'm a regular at the nail salon because I like for my hands to look nice." Georgie shrugged as she replied. "I also consider that to be me time. I work hard, I also volunteer, so I can pamper myself by getting my nails done."

"Where do you volunteer?" John liked knowing that. He didn't generally volunteer but he did give generously to charity. One of the things about Port Charles that he liked was that there were two major charitable foundations here. It wasn't until he started looking into them that he learned of the connection to his friend. One was run by Jason's grandmother. John had no clue his friend's last name used to be Quartermaine.

"At one of the local animal shelters. My building doesn't allow pets, so this gets me my fix." Georgie found it easier to work there than the hospital. That it was a no kill shelter helped tremendously. "I can play with the cats and walk the dogs to my heart's content. I went this morning, which was why we couldn't meet until now."

"It's only ten." John had spent the morning composing.

"I started my shift at six. I was on breakfast and overnight clean up duty. Some weeks I go in later and do baths. Other weeks I go in and do walks. We all rotate to fill the needs of the shelter." Georgie liked the full time staff and the other volunteers. "A sleepy doggie cuddle soothes the soul. When my lease is up I may have to move somewhere that is pet friendly."

"What will you get?" John asked as they got in the car. He thought her love of animals said a lot about her.

"I have no clue." Georgie buckled up and enjoyed being in the warm car. "I will want them all, but I'm sure I'll know the right pet when I see him or her. I couldn't have a pet growing up because of my sister's health issues, so this will be fulfilling a childhood dream."

"Is she better now?" There was no sadness when Georgie mentioned her sister.

"She is, and living in Paris. She works for Crimson, her name is Maxie." Georgie pulled out her phone and found a picture of them together.

"I don't read fashion magazines." John thought Georgie was definitely the prettier sister.

"Did you leave family in Italy?" Georgie took them into the personal.

"No. My parents, uncle, and sister are all dead. They were all the family I had." John had grieved for everyone but his father.

"I'm sorry." Georgie placed a hand on his. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"It's fine. I mean I understand. It's been years, and I've come to terms with the losses." John's family was like something out of Italian history. Filled with insanity, revenge, and murder. It was sad to say but he was only able to become the balanced person he now was because they were gone. "We can talk about them later. They tie into the choices I've made."

"When you're ready." Georgie wouldn't push. They settled into a comfortable silence before she started pointing to things out the window. There was a lot of smiling and laughing as John provided commentary and gave his opinions on what he was seeing. "This is your club."

"I get the keys on Monday. I'm excited." John knew the interior was in good shape. The club hadn't been closed for very long, and the last owner had taken good care of it.

"I was born here." Georgie shared her history with the structure. "When you get inside you will see a plague on one of the tables." It was built into the wood and covered to protect it. If you don't keep that, may I have it?" She didn't get a chance to make this request of the previous owner.

"I thought you were joking until that last question." John was going to need to hear more about that. "The plague will stay. It's part of the history. History should always be respected." It didn't escape his notice that there weren't a lot of older buildings here. "I will reserve that table for you when you come in."

"Deal." Georgie could live with that. "Ready for more."

"I am." John said thinking he wasn't just talking about the tour. He was ready to start spending more time with Georgie. First time out the gate and he'd scored a winner. He needed to get a nice thank you gift for Liz because she had gotten him an awesome welcome to Port Charles gift. He was going to be Georgie's friend, and when the timing was right he would hopefully be something more. For now he would enjoy getting to know the pretty brunette better as she introduced him to his new home.

* * *

"Thank you for today." John had very much enjoyed his personal tour. While they did talk about themselves a little the day had really been spent helping him learn the city. They had ended up having lunch and then dinner together because she gave him her entire day. Time was a precious gift and he hoped she didn't regret it. "I had a lot of fun."

"As did I. I have an invitation to the Quartermaine brunch tomorrow, I am welcome to bring a guest." Georgie had waited to see how the day went before mentioning this.

"Do you go often?" He wanted to know.

"Often, no." Georgie shook her head. "I've been several times, the Quartermaines are an interesting family." She laughed some. "You will adore Lila, and if you don't meet her tomorrow then you can meet her later."

"I'm still settling in, so I will pass this week." John was still feeling the time change. It wasn't as intense but he was still turning in early. "Could I see you tomorrow?"

"If you like I could show you a bit of Rochester or Buffalo." Georgie would like that.

"Deal. What time should I pick you up?" John was smiling wide as he asked.

"How about ten, like today. That we don't have to rush. Sunday is my day to sleep in." Georgie admitted with another smile.

"Ten it is." He watched her root through her bag and pull out what looked like a business card. She then extracted a pen and quickly wrote something. When she handed it to him he saw a phone number. "My home number, call me if you change your mind."

"Do you have another card? Mine aren't ready yet." He gave her his number as well. "This way you can call me if you need to. May I walk you to your door? Or would you rather Greg do so?" They were in front of her building. She lived in what looked like a very nice neighborhood.

"You stay in the car." Georgie laughed, John was still not a fan of the cold. "Tomorrow you can come up and ring the doorbell."

John was laughing too. "Good night then."

"Night." Greg opened her door and she jogged up to the steps before letting herself into the building.

In the car John watched her and when Greg got back in they headed to the Towers. It had been a great day. Tomorrow hopefully would be the same.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	48. Chapter 48

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is included.

* * *

Chapter 48

"Grandmother said we could wear jeans." Jason didn't go to brunch often because he didn't always get along with the family as a whole. He also didn't like dressing up to eat. While suits didn't happen folks usually dressed nice to eat at the mansion. To make him feel comfortable Grandmother had sent a text telling everyone to wear jeans. AJ had followed that with a text asking Jason to come every week.

"I am wearing jeans." Liz had gone home yesterday to get this outfit because she wanted to wear something new. She wanted to wear something she had gotten at Chloe's store.

"Those are jeans?" Jason said looking her over. Like always Elizabeth looked beautiful, but he'd never seen denim like that. He was in a tan cashmere sweater with jeans and his boots. His girl though was going to put everyone, except Grandmother, to shame.

"Denim comes in all colors, and we have established my love of pink." Liz turned from messing with her hair and looked at him. The pink mom style jeans fit her to perfection. Chloe knew how to work with denim and these pants showed her skill. Liz was pairing them with an off the shoulder cream long sleeved sweater, and tan faux fur suede boots. This was her first trip out to the mansion as Jason's girlfriend so she was stepping out in style.

"I like you in pink in case I haven't mentioned that." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss. "I really like you in these pink jeans." The framed her butt to perfection. The sweater was also a little distracting as well. Before her it never occurred to him that shoulders were sexy. Every time she had hers bared it left him distracted. It hadn't taken her long to put this look together either. She was dressed before him. "How are long are we staying?"

"As long as you like. I plan on spending most of the time we are there talking to AJ." Jason admitted. His brother also felt uncomfortable when the entire family got together. AJ still felt like he hadn't overcome the accident.

"Do you know who will be there?" Liz asked slipping on her coat. They were both in their waxed jackets. Tomorrow she was going to try out one of the nicer coats. Chloe said that Joseph would be able to help with any fit issues.

"I know that AJ and Keesha will be there, as will Ned and Lois. Dillon is still on Grandmother's bad side. Do you know what he did?" Jason didn't pay much attention to family drama.

"He has decided to start dating the girl he cheated on Georgie with. Lila has labeled her a gold digger." Liz explained as they got in the elevator. "That's not something I've ever heard her say before." Lila tried to always find a way to connect with people. It was clear that Dillon's new girlfriend was not being extended that courtesy. "Have you met her?"

"No, but I know her family. I'm not a fan. Emily used to date Dillon's girlfriend's stepbrother." Jason was the reason her other brother left, and the father left because he ran afoul of Francis. Luke had at one point owned the club that John just brought. "She's the only one left in the area. Sounds like my grandmother may run her out of town."

"Alice is like Lila's own personal enforcer." Liz was cracking up as they walked over to Jason's car. "So the job will be done right."

"Alice is scary." Jason was trying not to think about the fact that Elizabeth was going home tonight. The penthouse was going to seem empty. "This is your space." He pointed to where her name was now on the wall. Her car was being dropped off at the mansion so she could drive it home. It would have a tag for the garage on the windshield.

"When can I use it?" Liz had been thinking about the fact that she was staying at her place, alone, since waking up.

"Tomorrow night. I was hoping you would come over and let me impress you with my cooking." Jason replied opening the door. They'd been having takeout since arriving back home.

"It's a date." Liz stole a kiss as she got in the car and settled into her seat. She was expecting that they wouldn't be spending too much time apart now that they were home.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Ewan was in Abby's room. The orderlies were coming so this conversation needed to be quick. Yesterday they had a talk about what was going to take place in the next few days. During the session in his office he called her out on her obsession, and that he wasn't buying what she was selling. He then told her that if she followed his plan she would have Jason to herself.

By the time the nurse came to take Abby back to her room, he had a willing participant in his plan. That was all he needed.

"I am." Abby wasn't thrilled about having to stay at Shadybrook, but it would only be for a short time. Ewan wasn't going to be her doctor but everything should still go according to plan. In less than a week Jason would be hers, and the bitch would no longer be an issue. She and Jason would be able to celebrate Christmas together, maybe even on the island. "When will you come to the hospital?"

"Tuesday is my day to visit my patients." Of which she wasn't one. He wanted space between them. Ewan would pass her the key she needed to leave the facility while he was there. "They will take good care of you." He said as the orderlies came in to prepare Abby for transport.

She just nodded. All she had to do was be patient and then everything she wanted would be hers.

Ewan watched them take Abby out in the wheelchair. If she did her part, and he had every faith she would, then in a few days he would have the woman he wanted. He already had a plane on standby to take them far away from Port Charles. It would take her a while to settle, but he had no doubt that Elizabeth would love her new life.

* * *

"Liz you look lovely." Lila said getting a kiss to her cheek. The younger woman had a glow about her. "Did you enjoy Ireland?"

"I had a wonderful time. It's a beautiful country and I'm hoping to get to explore more of it at some point." Liz said taking a seat.

"With Johnny and Chloe there it's a good bet you will go back often." Lila took in her grandson who was taking a seat next to Elizabeth. "I very much like that sweater." There had been a very cryptic message from Johnny that Jason was expanding his wardrobe, but no pictures were attached. Which was mean.

"I got some new clothes before leaving for Ireland. You saw the tuxedo at the ball. I also got items that will help you to sleep at night." He said being smart. "Elizabeth helped me pick out many weather appropriate items."

"It doesn't surprise me you would need some help with your adulting." Lila said giving him attitude right back. "I'm happy she was there to offer her assistance. Is that for me?" She asked about box he carried in.

"You insult me and then want gifts?" Jason loved sparring with his grandmother.

"I believe the correct word is tribute. When one is a queen that is what your subjects bring you." She said holding out her hand. "I also didn't get a kiss." She noted arching a brow.

Liz was biting her lower lip to keep from laughing at her boyfriend.

"It's good to see you Grandmother." Jason got to his feet and gave her the kiss before gently placing the box on her lap.

"I'll open this, and then I'd like a closer look at Elizabeth's new ring." Lila was happy to see her grandson wasn't letting grass grow under his feet. One thing she could say was that when the men of the family found the right woman they didn't dawdle.

"I'd be happy to show it to you. Letting you see it now means that that there will be more time for me to show it off at work." Liz said smiling wide. "Sarah and Georgie both saw it on Friday."

"Your sister knows about rings. I don't know how she doesn't pull a muscle wearing the ring Patrick put on her finger." Lila remarked as she looked through the tin. "Did she give her blessing?"

"She did. Patrick did as well, between eating pieces of candy." Liz had come with the requested sweets for both Lila and Edward. She had given the treats to Edward who was in the foyer as they entered.

"Edward was chomping on a piece when he came in to mention you had arrived." Lila had a surprise for her grandson, which was why she had her husband hanging out in the foyer. "I look forward to enjoying what you brought us. These teas are lovely. We will have to sample them this week at the office." She wouldn't share with everyone, just Liz and Georgie. "Tomorrow there will be cake since you were gone on your birthday. I'll need to figure out which tea will go best with that." Lila handed the tin to Alice, who would take it down the hall to the office. "I'm ready for the ring." She held out her hand.

Liz did the same.

"Did you pick it together?" Lila wanted to know. She thought the cut of the gem was suited to the woman who wore it.

"Jason surprised me with it." Liz looked over at her guy and smiled. She could see that he was enjoying sharing this with his grandmother. "He has very good taste."

"I'm surprised it's not red." Lila was nodding her agreement to that statement.

"Elizabeth hadn't shared her favorite color with me at that point." He told his grandmother. "She made me work for it." He said laughing. "There were red stones at the jewelers, honestly I think I still would have gotten this ring. When I looked at it, I knew this was the right one."

Liz didn't know that, but she had to agree that this was her ring. She couldn't imagine him giving her anything else.

"Where is everyone else?" Jason figured the house would be crawling with people.

"In the family room eating. I wanted some time with you first. I'm still working on my sharing skills." Lila snuck a peek at the clock on the mantle. They were currently in her personal sitting room. "I also figured it was best to ease you into the crowd. Your aunt is here and she is disappointed that I told Dillon he couldn't come."

"Does she want to meet Lulu?" Liz didn't even realize that Tracy was in the city.

"No. Tracy, already knows Lulu. My daughter is here to try to put an end to the relationship. Since that is going to be messy, and probably loud, they can do that tomorrow." Lila would be happy when Dillon finally matured. "Since Monica isn't here either, Tracy has no one to argue with."

"Dillon is an adult, he has the right to date whomever he likes." Liz pointed out. "Having said that, is she really that bad? Sleeping with your friend's boyfriend speaks volume, but is there more to this than just that one thing?"

"The entire family is all about money. Dillon isn't the first trust fund baby Lulu has gone after." Lila explained the bigger issue. "Nor is my grandson's prior relationship the first one she has destroyed in her efforts to land a rich husband."

"I stand corrected." Liz knew girls like that growing up.

"However you are correct in that Dillon is an adult, which is why they will fight about that tomorrow. I am also an adult and I can speak up about not wanting her in my house. Even my hospitality has its limits." Lila said starting to smile as the door to the room slowly opened. "Today we are all about having fun."

"Why do you have that twinkle in your eyes?" Jason wanted to know. His grandmother was up to something.

"Because she pulled off a big surprise." Came a voice from behind them.

"Em." Jason was instantly on his feet. He was momentarily at a loss for words. He heard the door open but didn't turn his head because he just figured it was his grandfather coming in to flirt with Elizabeth. That his sister was home didn't even cross his mind.

"I can't get a hug?" Emily asked smiling wide. AJ's reaction had been the same. Jason gave her the kind of hug only he ever gave her. It really was ashamed he didn't hug everyone because he gave the best hugs ever. "I've missed you." She said kissing his cheek. Port Charles just wasn't healthy for her when she moved. Like her brothers she had a mercurial relationship with their parents and that didn't put Emily in a healthy space, so she left.

"I missed you too." Jason just held her close. Emily would normally be home at Christmas, and he would follow that up with a trip to the west coast in February. If Elizabeth and Em got along he was going to invite his girlfriend to go along for that visit. "Let me introduce you to Elizabeth."

"Okay." Emily had heard a lot about her fellow brunette over the years from her grandmother. It was kind of amazing that they hadn't managed to run into one another before now. There was a small age difference which might be at the root of that. "Hello." Jason's voice had warmed when he said his girlfriend's name, which was a big clue to the fact that he felt deeply for her.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. Your grandmother has told me a lot about you." Liz was smiling as she shook Jason's sister's hand.

"Stick with hers or my brothers' versions." Emily replied smiling. "They will make me sound better."

"I'm the little sister too." Liz got it. "I find it brave that you included your brothers on that list. Sarah loves to tell embarrassing stories about me." The smile said Liz really didn't mind.

"Not going to lie, I fangirled a little when I learned your sister was Sarah Drake, who is married to Patrick Drake. They are names people in the medical community know." It was the same with her parents, but people also seemed to like Sarah and Patrick. Emily wanted to be respected on the level that Sarah Drake was. That was goals.

"How long are you here for? I can probably arrange an introduction. I live to brag about my big sister and to show her off." Liz didn't hide that she thought Sarah was awesome.

"I'm leaving tonight, so can I get a raincheck?" Emily wanted to know. She wasn't going to say it, but she flew in just to meet Liz. Grandmother said this one was a keeper. Emily was hoping to have better a relationship with Jason's girlfriend than she did with Keesha. Em still believed AJ's now wife married him because Jason didn't want anything to do with her. Things were tense between the two women when Emily lived here. Even now they took great pains to ignore each other if they had to be in the same room.

"Absolutely." Liz would be happy to set that up.

"That ring is lovely." Emily spied the emerald. Based on its placement she was thinking it was from Jason.

"Thank you, your brother gave it to me." Liz held out her hand so Emily could have a look.

"Very nice." Her brother didn't say anything about an engagement so Em didn't assume. Jason generally shared his personal life with her and she knew that he hadn't dated for a while. Stepping out with their grandmother's Public Liaison said he had improved his taste in partners. "We should find a quiet corner and then I can tell you loads of embarrassing stories about my brother before they tell you ones about me." She said in her best little sister voice.

"It's such a shame you are leaving so soon." Jason said laughing. He wasn't worried about what she would share. Even though he couldn't remember it he had been told he was a good big brother.

"We've hidden long enough." Lila loved having her grandchildren around. "Let's join the others." She was looking forward to seeing Jason and Elizabeth together.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	49. Chapter 49

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 49

There were no roses on the bushes but that didn't diminish the peacefulness of his grandmother's garden. If he wanted to see blooms at this time of year he would need to go to one of the hothouses on the grounds. It didn't surprise Jason that his sister would be out here despite the barren bushes and the chill in the air. "Enjoying the air." Autumn was his sister's favorite time of the year.

"I miss the seasons. Although this year you seem to be missing one." Emily smiled at him. That he would come out to find her wasn't odd. During every family gathering he generally took a break. The habit rubbed off on her. She had decided to get some air now because the urge to strangle her aunt was becoming too much to resist.

Tracy was being snarky to Liz, but Emily had enjoyed the fact that Jason's girlfriend had no problem handling it. Their aunt would think twice before doing that again. "I miss the cold and the snow. When it comes time for me to pick a hospital for me to do my Fellowship I think I'm going to pick somewhere that gets snow. Nice coat, and sweater by the way." Emily had been surprised at what he was wearing. "Why the wardrobe change?"

"To keep Grandmother from sending Alice to beat me up." Jason was smiling as he walked over to stand beside his sister. "Don't worry I still have plenty of black t-shirts for work, and I'm not changing who I am just to make my new girlfriend happy."

"I like Liz." Emily knew she was making a snap decision. Realistically she wasn't going to be spending more time with her brother's girlfriend anytime soon. So this first impression was everything. "I really like those pink jeans. I'm going to visit Chloe's website and getting me a pair." Emily didn't actually wear a lot of her cousin's clothing due to the fact that her closet was mostly filled with scrubs and lab coats. Fashion didn't really interest the young doctor.

"I'm glad Elizabeth got your seal of approval." Jason said with a grin. "I really like her."

"Please, you don't care what the rest of the family thinks about who you date. That's something all three of us have in common." Emily said with a wide smile. "Have you heard from Mom and Dad?" The two siblings started walking.

"No." Jason followed his sister on the slow stroll through the garden. "We were not in a good place when they left." He did his best to keep his drama with their parents from sucking in his siblings.

Emily just frowned. Her parents were very smart as doctors, but incredibly stupid in their relationship with their youngest son. In the same breath they went from saying they love him to criticizing every decision he made. While yes she wished Jason did something less dangerous, she didn't tell him how to live his life. She simply loved and accepted him for who he was. "They called me last week, they have been offered tenured positions at the University they are guest lecturing at."

"Are they staying?" Jason briefly wondered if his grandfather had anything to do with this.

Emily debated answering. Her parents really should call home and talk to Jason. The only reason she brought this up at all was because AJ had also gotten a call last week. Even with Jason in Europe, his cell phone still worked. The fact that he was just now hearing about this from her said that call probably wasn't coming. "Yes."

Jason looked around the garden and wondered just how many walks he had taken out here. Since waking up from the coma he'd had more than he could count, and he was guessing there were countless ones that he didn't remember. He also wondered how many of those walks included talks about important topics. This just seemed to be the place to break news to family members. "I'm sorry if that decision hurts you."

"It doesn't. I actually think it's for the best." Emily could tell that she surprised her brother. "You aren't the only one allowed to be protective."

"You watching out for me?" Jason said smiling.

"No. I'm watching out for Mom." Emily's smile widened. "Liz would rip Mom apart the first time she went after you. Did you see how your girlfriend took Aunt Tracy down? Mom wouldn't stand a chance. Might be fun to watch though."

"Behave." Jason was trying not to laugh. His sister was correct Monica would say something to piss of Elizabeth and his girlfriend would be out for blood. Tracy never stood a chance. Jason had been impressed and more than a little turned on watching Elizabeth handle his aunt.

"Life is too short to be good all the time." Emily replied with a snort.

They were silent for a few minutes. "What haven't you told me?" Jason knew his sister well. She wasn't as happy as it seemed, but he could also tell that whatever was bothering her wasn't life ending. Like her cancer returning. They had caught the disease early and it hadn't even interfered much with her schooling. She ended up starting a semester later than planned. He was grateful that she'd been healthy ever since.

"You think you're so smart." Emily could never hide anything from him or their grandmother. "I'm single again."

"Not by choice?" Jason could tell by her voice.

"No." Emily blinked back tears because it still hurt. "He was cheating on me. I found out when she showed up at the hospital to tell me she was pregnant. When the stick turned blue she learned about me."

"She just walked up and said she was pregnant?" Jason thought that took balls.

"With the blood panel to back up her words." Emily leaned into her brother when he put his arm around her. "She said with me out of the way, they could get married. Apparently he was dragging his feet about telling me."

"Why does she still want him?" Jason didn't understand that. Not one bit.

"No clue, but she can have him." Emily kept telling herself she was better off without him. "Since Mom and Dad are not coming back anytime soon, I was thinking of moving back home for my Fellowship." She went to school year round in addition to carrying the largest class load possible, and had not only made up for her late start but ended up shaving a couple of semesters off of her schooling.

"We do have those seasons you've been talking about." Jason would love for her to be back home. He was going to reach out and have her boyfriend talked to. He would still be breathing by the end of that discussion, but he was going to be in pain. "Grandmother would let you stay here until you get a place of your own."

"It's too crowded." Emily just shook her head. "I would consider a unit in the Towers. I don't need a penthouse, and I'm paying rent." Realistically she would be at the hospital more than her place. A one bedroom would suit her just fine for now. If she came home. General Hospital had a highly competitive Fellowship program, Emily had to earn her spot the same as everyone else. She had an application in with Mercy Hospital as well, just in case.

"Let me know. If you come home then I'll have unit ready for you." Even with them in the same building they wouldn't be in each other's business. They both understood how boundaries worked. "And you're not paying rent." They would fight more on that if she did move back.

"If I come home I'll also be on hand to help with wedding plans." Emily said with a slow smile.

"Who's getting married?" Jason asked playing dumb.

"Please. You are done. If you were a turkey, that little thermometer thingy would be backing my statement up." Emily said giggling. "You watch Liz walk around the room. I'm surprised you aren't going through withdrawal just from being out here with me. She mentioned that she has her own place, why is that?" Yes Emily was being nosey.

"We haven't been together very long." Jason told his sister. "I'm trying to show some restraint." Although the small voice that kept him from being dumb was silent on this matter. Every part of him wanted Elizabeth with him as much as possible.

"I know how you met, and how long you've been together." Emily gave her brother a look. "Your girlfriend is a hell of a story teller. Always let her be the one to tell your origin story. That's what we were talking about when we were sitting in the corner laughing. When it's right you know it. Trust me as someone who just had their relationship blow up, I'm telling you don't waste time." Living with her now ex would not have kept him faithful, but Em had to admit that over the last few months things were off. She had ignored it, but on some level she wasn't surprised when his other girlfriend showed up.

Jason just gave his sister another one armed hug. She was hurting and he couldn't do anything about that. "You're pinking up, let's head in."

"Avoidance. I know that tactic. I'll let the subject drop. For now." Emily said with a grin. "You think Aunt Tracy is still here, or do you think she scurried away with her tail between her legs?" Emily was going to cherish that memory.

"She hasn't talked to Dillon yet, so she's probably still here." Jason didn't care, Tracy would not bother him or Elizabeth again.

"More drama to look forward to. I picked the perfect weekend to come home. I'm glad I'll be leaving tonight." Emily followed her brother back into the mansion thinking that some things never changed.

* * *

"Where is Tracy?" Jason asked his girlfriend who was making herself another cup of tea. Even during brunch his grandmother served loose tea.

"Why do you think I would know?" Liz asked arching a brow.

"You had words earlier and now she's missing." Jason said doing his best bad cop.

"I imagine that I'm only one of many people Tracy's had words with." Liz said shaking her head. "She's not exactly a ray of sunshine that one." Elizabeth was feeling kind of bad for Dillon and his new girlfriend.

"A quick tip. If the police are questioning you clam up." Jason said grinning. "The less you say the better."

"Good to know. Your sister will be back to visit at some point, and I imagine we could get into a lot of trouble together." Liz said with a naughty grin.

"Poor Hank." Jason had to laugh at the look on his girlfriend's face.

"He'll have a great time before they drag him off in cuffs." Liz took a sip of her tea. He would probably have company because she was guessing Emily would have a guard as well. "Since we are speaking of legal matters, in a roundabout way, should I change lawyers?" She wasn't thinking they would be combining assets anytime soon, but when they did the less folks with access to Jason's information the better.

"It might be for the best. I can't promise you won't end up downtown because of me." Jason thought that might be the one thing to make him talk to the PCPD. Mainly it would be threats about what would happen if she wasn't released. "Diane can take you on as a client."

"I'll talk to her." Liz could call the lawyer at some point this week.

"So where is my aunt?" Jason asked again.

"In the parlor. Ned suggested she take her plate and change rooms. Alice said Tracy is going over what she wants to say to Dillon. Keesha however told Lois that Ned was worried I was going to kick his mother's behind if she said something else snarky." Liz wouldn't do any such thing. Tracy wasn't worth the energy. "I also learned that Georgie blew us off for a boy."

"She and John are spending the day in Rochester. He came over yesterday while you were over at your place." Jason shared what he knew. "He wanted the name of a couple of nice restaurants."

"Were you going to share?" Liz was happy to hear that things were going well for them. "Or does this fall under the not volunteering information?"

"Honestly I thought Georgie would have mentioned it to you." Jason said in his defense. "I'm guessing she was going to tell you tomorrow."

"I may have to withhold cake if she doesn't." Liz took her guy's hand and led them over to one of the loveseats. "I was wondering if we could get together for dinner Tuesday night as well? I was thinking I would cook that time."

"My place or yours?" Jason was going to ask if she didn't. He was becoming addicted to spending time with her. He had no idea how he was going to sleep tonight.

"Yours, that will make the guys more comfortable and your kitchen is like something out a fantasy." Liz wanted to play with all the appliances. Her place was a good size, but his kitchen was huge. He had told her that his former boss was an excellent cook and often had a lot of the guys over to eat.

"Send me a message letting me know what time I need to show up." Jason didn't have a need to stay at the office late. "Or if I need to pick anything up on my way to the Towers."

Alice stepped into the family room. "Mr. Jason this arrived for you."

"Thank you." Jason took the envelope, looked inside and handed it to Elizabeth.

Liz put down her mug and peeked into the parcel. "My car is here?"

"Want to go take a look?" Jason wanted to see how his guys did.

"I sure do." Liz got to her feet and almost danced to the front door. With her coat on she went outside. "Oh, look at him. He looks just like he did when I brought him home. Hi sweetie." She said running a hand over the top. "Your guys did great work." The paint job was exactly the same.

Freddy ran the garage, and he said the damage was extensive. They basically rebuilt the car. All the safety upgrades were added, and Jason was told that no one was wrecking the vehicle again. Not without a rocket launcher. Elizabeth would be safe and that was all Jason cared about.

"I'm sorry he was damaged." Jason said pulling her close and dropping a kiss on her lips. "This won't happen again."

"This wasn't your fault." Liz wouldn't let him shoulder any blame. Nor was she going to let Abby steal this. Liz loved her car, and that hadn't changed. "Let it go." She leaned up and kissed him.

"Get a room." AJ called out laughing. He was escorting Keesha to their car. Things between his sister and wife were still frigid. They decided to head out so that Em could visit with Grandmother. Ned and Lois were only sticking around because of Tracy, but they were in a different part of the mansion now.

"Don't be jealous." Jason shot back.

"My wife is hot, so that isn't going to happen." AJ said laughing harder. If the ladies were not around his brother would flip him off. "Call me this week so we can arrange a get together."

Jason nodded while Liz waved to Keesha. "Ready to go?" They had been here for a few hours now, and he wanted some time alone with his girlfriend before she went home.

"I am. I need to pack up my things that are at your place." She was leaving some items, at his invitation but most items were returning with her. At some point, maybe next weekend, she would bring more things over. She hit the remote to start the car. "Listen to that purr. From here on out will your guys work on Marshall?"

"Yeah, Freddy said a business card in on the driver side visor. Call with any issues." Jason didn't think there would be any. "Get in and I'll follow you over." This would be a test drive to make sure she was happy.

"Try to keep up." Liz said before giving him a kiss and opening her door. She had missed her buddy.

Jason was laughing as he went to his SUV. The Mini Cooper had a more powerful engine now, and he could see Elizabeth challenging Johnny to a drag race. O'Brien kept a couple of cars here for visits. The two of them were going to have to be watched.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	50. Chapter 50

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Happy Father's Day

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 50

"I had a great time at brunch." Liz said taking off her coat, she turned to say something else to Jason but his mouth landed on hers. She instantly opened to him as her hands came up to fist in his hair. His hands were on her bottom and when she felt her feet leave the floor Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his hips.

His want for her had been simmering all day. It started with the pink jeans. He had no idea why the pants turned him on so much, besides the obvious. Her ass looked amazing. Then there was watching her take down his aunt. Tracy scared a lot of the guards who worked for Jason, but Elizabeth hadn't been intimidated in the least. Also watching her mingle with the rest of the family. The pride that she was with him. That she was his girl. All those feelings created a heady mix.

He put her down when they reached his bedroom. Placing her on the bed he came over her, lining up their centers and rocked. Jason pulled his mouth from hers gulped in air and then took her mouth again in another of those wild kisses. His hands were tunneling under the sweater she was wearing needing to get to skin. He could add her bare shoulders to the list of things that had driven him crazy about her outfit. Something about the fact that she was covered expect for her shoulders was sexy.

She was being taken over, and it felt incredible. Jason clearly wanted to be in charge and Elizabeth had no problem with that. Especially not when he made her feel this incredible. Her skin felt like electricity was moving across it. His hands were under her sweater and she couldn't help but arch into them when he cupped her breasts over her strapless lace bra. When he rocked against her core it pulled a moan from deep inside her. The fact that she still had clothing on was kind of irritating. She wanted to feel his skin against hers.

He pulled his mouth from hers and she didn't even have enough time to say anything before they were kissing once more. He pushed against her again and she couldn't stop from going over the edge. She was the one to end the kiss this time because she was panting. Jason pushed up so that his weight was off her and that gave her access to the snap on his jeans. "Off." Liz got out despite panting. Once her system calmed down she would strip as well. Until then she would just enjoy watching Jason's body come into view.

He leaned back onto the heels of his feet before pulling his sweater, and the t-shirt underneath it, over his head. Since the top of his pants were already open he lowered the zipper almost groaning at how incredible that felt, his jeans were tight due to his erection. He got the denim and his boxer briefs off without leaving the bed and then looked down at her. "You're turn."

"I'm taking a moment to enjoy the view." Liz said letting her eyes devour him. His body was magnificent. She hadn't gotten around to asking him about the scars, but she was smart enough to get that they were cause by bullets. Which meant that talk wasn't happening tonight.

"Strip woman." Jason was with a wicked smile.

Elizabeth pulled her sweater over her head and opened her jeans. "You need to move, I'm still wearing my boots." At some point he had taken his off.

"I jumped you too early. Lesson learned for next time." Jason said rolling to Elizabeth's side. He enjoyed watching her body come into view. When her boots, and jeans were gone he rolled over covering her and then rolled to his back again so that she was straddling his hips. "I want you to ride me, I want to lie here and watch your body moving over mine. I want to see what having me deep inside does to you." He was totaling being dominant, but didn't care. "Up on your knees." Since she came earlier he knew she was ready for him, and he was tired of waiting. When she followed his instructions he reached up and ripped her thong out of the way. "I'll replace it." He said using his hands on her hips to urge her down but she wasn't moving.

"You are so bad." Liz thought that was hot. "What do you say?" She asked teasing him.

"Let me have you." Jason wasn't going to say please. At least not this time. He didn't always need to be in charge, it was just that tonight he was feeling primal.

Liz bit her lower lip because, again that was hot. There was nothing wrong with her guy not being a gentleman in the bedroom from time to time. Following his instructions she rose up onto her knees.

"Lose the bra first." Jason instructed caging her hips to keep her still. When she did he let his eyes move over her. She was so beautiful, and sexy, and his. "I need you baby."

"I hope that never changes because I need you too." Liz opened herself up to him; more completely than she had to any other man.

"Show me." Jason urged her down and a harsh moan was pulled from him as her body surrounded his rigid cock. "That feels…god I don't have the words to tell you how it feels."

"I can feel your heart beating inside my body, and the heat of your skin rubbing against mine…you are so deep inside me." Liz said slowly moving her hips in a small circle. She couldn't move them wider because Jason was setting boundaries. His fingers were holding her tight enough that she was going to have some bruising, and that was making her burn. His passion was so great that he was marking her, but at the same time he wasn't hurting her. Liz knew that no matter what he would never lose control completely.

She swiveled her hips in the opposite direction and it pulled a hiss from Jason. He was very much enjoying the view but just lying here wasn't working for him any longer. He wanted to be more involved in the love making, so he sat up and took a pebbled nipple deep into his mouth which made his girlfriend give a small scream. "Don't worry about noise, the bedroom is soundproofed." He let her know before moving to the twin of the first soft mound. "I love hearing you scream, especially when it's my name."

Since he was sitting up he had an idea about just how to make that scream happen. Grasping her hips he halted her movement. "Straighten your legs for me." He requested while feasting on her neck. When she did that, he placed his hand on her back before urging her down to the mattress. He leaned forward, wrapped his arms around her waist supporting most of her weight, and lifted her hips to create a slight bow. Having watched her workout he knew that Elizabeth was very flexible so this shouldn't hurt her. "Okay?" He checked in just to be sure.

"Yeah." Liz said nodding just to make it clear. She had no idea what he was about to do, but she trusted him. Right now her shoulders and head were the only parts of her body on the bed, which meant she couldn't move at all. He pumped his hips twice and she began to wonder if she was going to survive this session of loving. The pleasure was more intense than anything she had ever experienced in her life. The entire length of his shaft was stroking over her G spot and it was pushing her high so fast she was starting to sweat.

This was a modified version of a position called The Glowing Juniper. It was something Jason thought looked interesting, but hadn't ever tried. While he had Elizabeth in this slight bow he was lifting his hips, pushing his cock deep and taking him closer to the brink of exploding. With each stroke his girlfriend's channel tightened around him until he was ready to howl. "Shit!" He wasn't going to be able to last much longer. "Come for me Elizabeth." Jason pumped faster and she screamed. It wasn't his name but that might be because she couldn't form words. His mind went blank as he lodged as deep as possible and just blew.

Her whole body went lax which couldn't be comfortable for Jason because he was supporting all her weight, but her muscles weren't responding to commands. She also seemed to have lost the ability to speak. She was decimated. Just destroyed. She was unable to do anything but just feel tingly. What just transpired between them had been epic, and when she could do so she would tell him that.

Jason carefully lowered his girlfriend and gently separated them. He was breathing hard and the muscles in his thighs were burning. Checking in with Elizabeth needed to happen he wanted to make sure she was alright, not just physically but emotionally. They hadn't talked about trying anything new, but at no point did she try to stop him. That kind of trust was something he was going to make sure to not abuse. "How are you feeling?" He finally found the breath to ask.

"Amazing. Fantastic. Epic. I need more adjectives." Liz said from where she was still lying between his legs. "Unable to move. There's a few." She said laughing. "I've never had sex so good it left me unable to move."

"You can feel your legs right." Jason asked grinning. He knew she was being silly.

"Yeah. I can feel everything. I think I may have had a full body orgasm. Is that a thing? If it isn't, you may have created something new." Liz asked finding the energy to sit up. "We will need to do that again."

"Not a problem. The more we do it, the better I'll get. Today was not bad for a first time out." Jason leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

"You'll kill us both. I should update my will." Liz replied with a goofy grin.

Shifting positions he stretched out. "Lie down with me." Having her in his arms was one of the best things ever. Jason snagged the blanket and covered them up. "We can shower in a few minutes, right now I want to hold you." The downside to the The Glowing Juniper was that there wasn't a lot of contact. He missed the feel of her skin moving against his.

"You will never hear me complain about being in your arms." Liz commented snuggling close. At some point they would get up and take that shower, then she would pack up to go home. That thought made her eyes burn. She was falling so fast, it would be scary if it didn't feel so right. If deep down she didn't know it was right.

He had no idea how he was going to get through tonight. Not having her beside him would make the bed feel too big and cold. That thought made Jason tighten his arms around her, like he could just keep her here by doing that. It should feel odd that in such a short amount of time he had grown accustomed to having her close by, but it didn't. It felt like he had finally found the place he belonged.

"You don't have to go." Jason said out of the blue.

"What?" Liz asked looking up at him. She had been lost in her thoughts.

"You don't have to leave. You can stay here, with me." Jason paused before speaking again. "I don't want you to go." He changed the narrative so that he wasn't asking her to make a decision. Instead he was sharing his desire with her.

"You want me to stay over again tonight?" Liz was hoping it was more than that.

"No." Jason shook his head. "I don't want you to stay over, because that implies that at some point you will leave. I want you to stay. I want you to move in." He just put it out there. "I want this to be our home."

Liz had to blink back tears. "I want that too."

He had to kiss her for that. "People are going to think we've gone off the deep end."

"Do you care?" Liz had the support of her sister, and she knew Lila would be happy for them as well.

"No." Jason was going to have his girl in bed with him every night. Anyone upset at the speed they were moving, was welcome to keep their opinion to themselves. "I'll call a crew and they can go pack up your place now."

"I can run over and get some clothes for the week." Liz let him know. "It's Sunday, I would feel bad making someone come to work to move me."

"We have a crew that works on the weekends." Jason let her know. "So you don't need to worry about that. Tomorrow Diane can break your lease. We should shower and figure out where your things will go. Do you need an office?"

"That would be helpful." Liz converted her second bedroom into her home office at what would soon be her former apartment. "I don't need a lot of room."

"There is guest suite downstairs, past the half bath off the kitchen. It's empty but I think that would make a good office space for you." Jason let her know.

"I saw the closed door." Liz hadn't snooped because that would be a violation of Jason's privacy. Nor was she bothered by the fact that he didn't show her the space, or even mention it before now.

"It about the same size as my office." Jason pulled up his mental blueprint. "Maybe a little smaller. We can switch if you need more room."

"That will be fine." Liz assured him. She had seen his office, so she knew that the room he was giving her was more than big enough.

"You'll also have a city view. The window is treated like the others." Jason meant that no one could see in. He didn't have a window, because his office wasn't against an external wall. "Since it was designed as a bedroom there is a closet for storage, and a private bathroom."

"The most important part is that I'll be close to the snacks." Liz said laughing. All her favorite foods were in the cabinets and refrigerator.

"Let's get in the shower. When we are done I'll call the crew. I need to send your key downstairs to security, so that it can be picked up." Jason was already planning. "You can have the empty closet here in the bedroom." Unlike a lot of master suites he had two large walk-ins of the same size, because Sonny had been a clotheshorse.

"That's really why I agreed to move in. Your closets have built in shoe racks. How can I turn that down?" Liz was smiling as she followed her guy into the bathroom. While she waited for her things to arrive she was going to go online and change her address. After that she was going to call Sarah. Liz was betting her big sister wouldn't be at all surprised.

"I don't care why you accepted." Jason said with a grin. "All that matters is that I got my way." It was going to take a while for this smile to leave his face. "I get to wake up with you beside me in the morning."

"I'll remind you of this conversation when I get on your nerves." Liz said stepping under the spray. She felt so incredibly happy.

Jason closed the door behind him and urged her into his arms. "But you'll be getting on my nerves, in our home." He said kissing her nose. "Get clean, I'm already impatient for the crew to arrive.'

"Me too." Liz replied while thinking life was pretty damn good.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	51. Chapter 51

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 51

"There's no cake in the break room." Georgie announced as she walked into Liz's office. Her friend looked amazing today. She was in a new dress, but she also seemed to have this extra glow about her. Georgie was guessing that had everything to do with Jason. "We were promised cake when you returned. There will be riots in the hall if that promise isn't kept."

"It's nine in the morning." Liz was trying not to laugh at her friend. "It's too early for cake. It will arrive around one."

"Too early for cake? How can you say such a thing? That is not true. There are eggs, milk, and flour in cake. That's basically a pancake." Georgie laid out her argument. "Plus chocolate has antioxidants which is like having your vitamins."

"You've given this a lot of thought." Liz was impressed. "I don't order the cake so you are pouting to the wrong person. I do however happen to have this." Liz said opened the large bottom drawer of her desk and took out a tin that her friend would recognize. Everyone knew this tin. It was the one she used to bring in brownies.

"If cake is coming why do you have those?" Georgie wanted to know. "That wasn't a complaint by the way."

"Because not everyone likes cake." Liz always made brownies to go along with the birthday treat. "Want one?"

"Of course." Georgie grabbed a tissue because there weren't napkins around.

"Okay." Liz said with a wicked grin. She opened the lid and then shut it quickly. "First I want details about how you spent yesterday."

"That's not very mature." Georgie pointed out.

"She who has the brownies doesn't have to be mature. She has to be appeased." Liz's smile widened. "Details. After you ditched us for a boy, what did you do?"

"We went to Rochester. John was interested in exploring the larger area." Georgie took a seat and selected a brownie when Liz opened the tin again.

"A good time was had?" Liz was swiveling in her chair. The smile her friend was sporting answered that question.

"It was. I can honestly say this is the best souvenir anyone has ever given me." Georgie said cracking up. She and John had spent the entire day outside of Port Charles. At no point did the conversation stall. He had an opinion on a multitude of topics, but he never came across as a know it all. He also didn't dismiss her when their opinions didn't line up.

The cultural differences were where they had the most fun. John was determined to embrace his new home and all things American. Particularly the food. He had wanted to try everything so that he could create a menu for the club. At the top of his list were Buffalo wings and hot dogs. John was a big fan of the first, the spicier the better, but not so much of the second. Although he planned on giving hot dogs another shot at a later date. The concept of a corn dog had him intrigued.

"I like to give practical gifts. Something folks will actually use. I did consider just brining you a t-shirt, then I realized you could go online and buy one." Liz said helping herself to a brownie. "I'm glad you have a new friend." She wasn't going to pressure Georgie to make more of it than that. "Anymore hanging out in the plans?"

"Next Saturday we are going to Buffalo." Georgie was looking forward to the outing. Despite them both admitting that they were attracted to one another, they weren't rushing things. He just made a major move and a multitude of things needed his attention at the moment. For her part Georgie was enjoying the pacing because she didn't want to have her heart broken again. "So that dress is new." She said turning the spotlight back on her friend.

"It's one of Chloe's. I basically got a new wardrobe while overseas. She helped me to find some prints and patterns I can pull off." Liz had been excited to wear this new outfit. The black and white short sleeved floral print midi dress was just fun. It was work appropriate and could easily been worn to a cocktail party if needed. The challenge had come in when a shoe had to be picked out. Liz didn't have many solid colored shoes, but she did have a pair of black kitten heels. So she went with them. "So there will be new looks coming up. Get your camera ready, I'll be sporting some Crimson worthy ensembles." Liz said making fun of herself.

"Are you going to be getting rid of some things? If so I would like to run through the pile of items leaving." Georgie had no problem admitting she was a fan of Liz's style. Nor did the younger woman have any problem with second hand clothing. "After Sarah of course."

"I will at some point thin out my wardrobe, and my sister isn't going to want to look in my closet. A good number of the things I have won't work for her. Either in coloring or size. My sister is taller than me. Anything that would work, and I know she likes, I would put aside first." Liz smiled as she got ready to share her big news. "I had planned on going through my wardrobe soon to make everything fit, but I now have a huge new closet so I can take my time."

"Where is this new closet?" Georgie wanted to know. She had been in Liz's apartment many times. The walk in closet in the bedroom was a nice size, but there were no other big storage spaces in the unit. "Did you move and not tell me?" Georgie was joking.

"Yes, I did." Liz said smiling wide.

"To where?" Georgie paused with her brownie halfway to her mouth.

"Jason asked me to move in, and I said yes." Liz had already told Sarah and Lila, both of whom were thrilled.

"Congratulations." Georgie was happy because her friend was. She would need to ask Lila if this was a situation that required a gift. Her boss always knew things like that. "That's another reason for cake. To celebrate your great news."

"That was very well done, bringing it back to the cake. Skills like that will take you far." Liz looked over at the clock she had a meeting with Lila shortly. Georgie would probably sit in as well. "You only have to wait another four hours." Liz said with an evil grin.

"Ha ha." Georgie finished her brownie.

Liz just continued to grin. She loved messing with her friend. "Let me check on Hank and then we can go let Lila push us around." Meetings on Monday's were the norm. It was when they planned the week ahead, and checked in on long term projects. The guard was down the hall in one of the smaller empty offices. Lila set up the space just for him.

* * *

"Who are you, and what have you done with Jason?" Francis asked grinning. While he was waiting for the answer he opened the box that his partner put on the table. "Liz made brownies. Her being your girlfriend is going to be the best thing ever." He only had them once, last year when Liz gave some to Phillip to thank him for his help with the Nurses' Ball.

"You can't use my girlfriend to get treats." Jason said taking a seat. He didn't normally bring snacks to meeting, but Elizabeth had already packed the box for him to take in. "Mainly because I'll be eating any she makes." Jason was a big fan on the chocolate squares, which he had for the first time last night.

"If you share them it will keep you from having to work out as often." Francis said taking a big bite. His partner also had a bag which he placed by the coffee station.

Jason sat down with his mug and took a brownie. "Where is Diane?"

"Taking a call." Francis said telling himself to not have another of the decadent squares. "The guys are coming as well."

"Snacks." Renaldo said walking through the door. "We are having snacks at the meetings now? Are we all taking turns bringing stuff in?" He asked helping himself to a brownie. "I have an amazing oatmeal cookie recipe. These are great, where did you get them from?" He looked at Francis.

"Jason brought them in. Liz made them." Francis gave up and took another one. There were at least a dozen so everyone would still get one.

"Get a brownie." Renaldo told Marco who was taking a seat. Marco was here to get an update on Ireland and to give a report of his own. Kyle joined them and Renaldo pushed the box towards his friend. Mainly because the more his friends ate the less he would.

"Put those away." Diane said coming in and sitting as all the guys stood up. "I know Liz's brownies on sight. I ate enough rich food while away. I need to get back on my diet and those will not help." Unlike her husband Diane had regular access to the brownies through Lila who shared the treats whenever they were together and she had some.

"You could just not eat one." Jason said reaching for his second brownie. Not eating them in the car was hard.

"I could also let you stay in handcuffs longer, but you don't see me doing that." Diane said giving him the stink eye. "Where are things at? I don't have time to dawdle this morning, I need to pick a new assistant. I simply cannot wait for Gina to return." Diane missed her assistant.

"Abby is now in Shadybrook." Jason had gotten an update from Spinelli this morning. The hacker was sleeping which is why he wasn't in attendance. Spin generally worked overnight. "Where she will be staying for at least the next ninety days. Her initial workup was done by Dr. Keenan, but he is no longer her doctor now that she's been transferred."

"Good. I don't trust him after hearing he is friends with Jerry." Francis had read the report on the doctor. No criminal record, or red flags in his professional life. However they were still keeping him on their radar. Abby would be watched by their inside person at Shadybrook.

"Will you wait until the ninety days are over to make a decision?" Diane was guessing that Abby's file was flagged but the attorney wasn't going to ask.

"Yes. Johnny said that is the best course of action." Jason nodded as he answered. "If she's doing better I'll send her home with a guard." Who would make sure she never returned to Port Charles. "If she's not we'll discuss other options then." More than likely she'd be rendered catatonic and then sent to a long term care facility. "Right now there isn't anything else to report." At least nothing for Diane to hear.

"I'll take my leave then." Diane said getting to her feet.

"Diane." Jason got the second bag that he carried in. "This is for you."

"Thank you." Diane wasn't used to gifts from Jason. He never failed to let her know he appreciated her hard work, but he didn't give presents. She opened it and grinned. "Very nice." She said taking in the shoes. There was no way he picked these, Elizabeth had done so. The note inside was signed by both the petite brunette and Jason confirming that theory. This was a thank you gift for the introduction. "Tell Elizabeth thank you."

"I will. I also need you to call me later please." Jason didn't even know what was in the box. Elizabeth just said that Diane would love them so he signed the card.

Around one?" Diane asked him.

"That's fine. Elizabeth needs the lease on her apartment broken." He said sharing his news.

"Well, congratulations." The attorney said smiling. Jason was not wasting time. If he was mentioning this then Liz was living in the penthouse. "We will need to have the two of you over to celebrate. I'll call Liz." The petite brunette's schedule would be busier.

"Thanks." Jason knew his friends would mention this after business was done. With the attorney gone the guys sat down. "Spinelli knows who helped Abby change her information. A kid named Rafe Kovich."

"His family is high profile." Marco said joining the conversation. "Taking him out will be hard." Rafe's mother was Allison Barrington and his stepfather was Stephen Clay.

"We can scare him off." Renaldo put forth a different option. "Make it so that living somewhere else is more appealing." Part of that would be a warning to stay away from their holdings.

"Or we can hire him, which is what Spin is recommending." Jason had been surprised by the suggestion. "If he's on our payroll he isn't causing us headaches, and he's not working for a competitor. If he screws up again, we'll get rid of him." It would be easier to do if he was on their payroll. They could make it look like he moved to South America.

"How would we approach him?" Francis wanted to know.

"Spin said not to. He wants to handle this." Jason just shrugged. "Considering this is his world that might be for the best. We'll send some guards in case back up is needed." The blonde looked at his partner. They would make this decision together.

"Let's test the waters." Francis figured it couldn't hurt. With a larger territory this would keep them from overworking Spin.

Jason nodded putting that to rest for now before turning to Marco.

"Moreno is back home and he hasn't made any moves. Sorel, has not returned from Europe yet." Marco told everyone what he knew. "He was summoned to Palermo just as the conference ended. He's still alive because he's been spotted several times. No one knows why he is there, but I'm hearing that his territory is prepping for an inspection from either Max or Milo. From what information I could get the visit is expected to happen soon."

"If they go to his territory without Sorel there then that is a bad sign." Francis said tapping his pencil on the table as he started thinking out loud. "An inspection by Palermo might mean that they are going to move him. That would see another restructure of the upper northeastern seaboard." Either the territory would be annexed by an established family, or Maximus would take the opportunity to promote someone and create a new organization. Francis was thinking the latter was more likely. They needed new families to stay healthy.

"I'm going to share what we know with Manny. I told him I would keep him up to date on the Sorel situation." Jason would also see if his friend had heard anything. "Does Shawn know what is going on?"

"I'm going to be briefing him by phone once we are done here." Marco called every few days just to check on his friend, and make sure they didn't need anything.

"I'll do it. I haven't spoken to Shawn since the night we got back." Jason had called to check on the Butlers. He also wanted to alert his friend that a package was coming to the house with some presents. Shawn would meet Elizabeth when he returned to work, and then she could meet the baby. "Do we need to discuss anything else?"

The guys were all shaking their heads no. Kyle hadn't said anything but that wasn't surprising. He was known for being quiet. "Since we were professional and got all our work done, now we can talk about you and Liz moving in together." Francis was ready to get the teasing underway. They would do this now because embarrassing Liz was not an option.

Jason just grinned. "If you tease me there will be no more brownies."

"Hank can get us some." Francis pointed out.

"Do you really think Hank is going to share?" Jason asked getting to his feet. Elizabeth had packed up a box just for her guard.

"I wouldn't." Renaldo said taking another square. If he had any will power he would take one home to his girl. Odds were good though he would eat it before the work day was over. "Congrats."

"Yeah, Congrats." Marco didn't know Ms. Webber well, but that Hank said she was really nice.

"Congrats." Kyle said finally speaking up.

Jason just looked at Francis.

"Congrats. She's too good for you, which you know. I will find another way to irritate you." Francis said clapping his friend on the back. "Maybe I'll tell Maximus you really enjoyed this conference and plan to attend all the rest."

Jason just shook his head. "I'll be in my office." He wouldn't mind going to another conference if Elizabeth was with him. But he had no intention of telling his partner that just yet.

* * *

Thanks for the review!


	52. Chapter 52

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 52

"I think that is all the business we need to discuss." Lila said going over her notes. Now that the Nurses' Ball was complete the next big thing on their agenda was the annual Heart Ball. It was held every February and benefitted the pediatric research fund that was named after Lila's brother. The money would be given in the form of grants to researchers around the globe that were looking to eradicate childhood illnesses.

The ladies also began discussions for the summer camp that the foundation sponsored. While the warm weather break seemed like a long way off there were a lot of moving parts to pull together. January was the official launch date for that project, but prep work started now and by April they would be ready to start signing up campers.

While the foundation did a lot of work, the two galas and the summer camp were the three highest profile events on the calendar. Generally the rest of the year they worked quietly behind the scenes helping to make Port Charles and the surrounding area better through grants along with their volunteer programs.

"I'm excited about this year's summer camp." Georgie had been a volunteer at the camps as a teenager, and frankly had a lot of fun. The day camps were held out by the lake and there were all kinds of activities to be enjoyed.

"You can't go. There's an age limit." Liz laughed at her friend. "Otherwise we'd all be there." She had volunteered while in college. "We should look into an adult camp. Do you know how much money we could raise?" She took some notes. They were all the rage right now.

"Georgie would you excuse us? I need to speak to Liz about a few things." Lila requested of her assistant. "Don't wander too far because I'll need you to come back."

"Okay." Georgie would type up the notes.

When it was just them Liz looked at her boss. "What did you need?"

Lila smiled at the younger woman. When she started thinking of retirement Liz had been family by choice. It tickled the older woman to realize that by the time the plans went into effect Liz would be family through marriage. Because Lila had no doubt that Jason was going to marry Elizabeth. So control of the foundation would stay in the family.

"I have decided that it's time to retire." Lila could see that she had surprised the younger woman. "I'd like for you to take over running the foundation."

"Me?" Liz blinked in surprise at what she was hearing.

"The structure we have in place is a bit misleading. I don't officially have an assistant director, however everyone here knows that you are my right hand. That your job is more extensive than just press releases." Lila explained some of how she reached this decision. "You have been the face of the foundation for the past year, which has been intuitional on my part. Frankly I wanted to see how you did. To say you exceeded my hopes is an understatement."

"So this isn't because I'm dating Jason?" Liz was still processing what Lila had said.

"No. That's just a happy coincidence." Lila understood where the question came from. "My grandson's personal life has no impact on what happens here. I founded this organization, and I've funded it with my relish company. I've nurtured it so that it would grow. In a very real sense this foundation is another of my babies." She explained with a fond smile. "I wouldn't trust it to just anyone. I've known since shortly after you started as my assistant that you would one day run the foundation." The younger woman would also one day inherit the relish company to ensure the foundation stayed funded.

"Lila." Liz was blinking back tears. She always wanted to make Lila proud, and to know that she had done so meant everything. "Thank you. I would be honored to continue the work that you are doing here. However I'd like to say you don't have to leave. If you need me to take on more responsibility so that you can stay I have no problem with that." She knew what the foundation, and the work they did, meant to Lila.

The older woman just smiled. "I want to retire." She shared. "It's time. I'd like to devote more energy to my roses." Also Edward was going to be retiring next year, he was letting AJ take full control of ELQ. Lila wanted to spend time with her husband. Her health was deteriorating, so was Edward's, and they both wanted to travel some while they still could.

"What did you have in mind?" Liz would really let what just happened, the passing of the baton, sink in when she was back in her office. Now they had things to do.

"You officially being promoted to my Assistant Director." Lila was creating the new position. "Over the next year I'd like to start turning over more responsibilities to you. I'd like my official last day to be December 15th of next year. By that point I expect to be spending more time away from the foundation then at it. I also plan on staying at the head of the board. That will be enough of a presence for me. The same day I leave you will take over as Director."

Liz was nodding. That was a good time line for the transition. "I like knowing that you are not going to be totally hands off. Your spirit and heart are what make the foundation the success that it is."

Elizabeth's spirit and heart were what would ensure the foundation continued to serve the community at large. "With the holidays coming we are going to be slowing down so now is a good time to start with some of the physical changes. "I'm going to have some work done in the building. Down the hall we have two empty offices, because they are smaller we haven't been using them lately. So I'm going to have the wall between them knocked out to make a larger office for you." Lila opened her journal to her notes. "I'm moving you because you need space for an assistant and we can do that over there. So you get to pick paint colors, and new furniture. You'll also have a better view, you can see the park from the new space." It was the same view Lila had.

"What's the timeline for that?" Liz was thinking one of Jason's crews was going to do the work.

"I was told a week for demolition, rehab of the space, and painting." Lila had called Jason not because he was her grandson, but because he was a board member. She didn't want to spend money if she didn't have to. "Construction will happen the first full week in December. Once you move we will have another meeting to discuss what additional duties you'll begin taking on initially."

"Will Human Resources be hiring my assistant?" Liz would need to adjust to having someone helping her on a full time basis. That might be the hardest part of the change.

"They will do the initial round of interviews and forward you the viable candidates." Lila began explaining how the department would be helping them. "We need Georgie for the next part." Lila called her assistant back in.

"So what mischief have you been planning?" Georgie asked taking the seat she vacated earlier.

"My retirement." Lila said then laughed at the expression on Georgie's face.

"Really?" Georgie couldn't tell if she was being tricked or not.

"Really. At the end of next year, so changes will be happening." Lila said before bringing the younger woman up to speed.

"Congratulations." Georgie smiled over at Liz. "You will be awesome as our Assistant Director, and then Director." It would seem so odd to not have Lila with them. Georgie could see in her friend's eyes that she was thinking the same thing.

"With Elizabeth being promoted we will of course need a new Public Liaison." Lila and Liz both looked over at Georgie. "Which is not going to be you." The older woman said after a dramatic pause.

"Thank goodness." Georgie said feeling relieved. "I just don't feel comfortable doing the job."

"I gathered that." Lila had watched her assistant closely while Liz was gone. Georgie could do the job with no issues, she just didn't enjoy it. That was something that probably wasn't going to change. More importantly Georgie didn't want the job, so there was no point in making her miserable. "I considered having you work with Liz as her assistant, but honestly you would be wasted. You have more to offer, and I know you want to offer more."

"I enjoy working with you." Georgie didn't want it to seem like that wasn't the case.

"I enjoy working with you, but unfortunately we have to break up. I've moving you to the position of Business Manager. Harry is leaving us in March." Lila shared with them. He had been with her from the beginning, and like her was ready to retire. His son's family had moved to Nevada and Harry wanted to be closer to them so that he could spend time with his grandchildren. "He's agreed to train you to take over the position. You will start with him on December first if you are agreeable."

"I accept, thank you. Who will be helping you?" Georgie felt protective of Lila, and wanted to make sure she was in good hands.

"A wonderful woman named Cynthia Allison." Lila told both women. "Most recently she was the assistant to the president of my relish company. She started at the company with me and was my assistant before I left to start my foundation. She also wishes to retire." Many of Lila's peers were at the point where they were ready to leave the workforce. "When I heard that I asked her if she wanted to finish out together." Lila felt that would be amazing. Like things had come full circle. "She said yes. So she is pushing her retirement back one more year to indulge me."

"Cynthia will be a wonderful fit for the time that she's here." Liz had spoken to Lila's new assistant, or returning assistant, often for business purposes. They had met in person multiple times over the years as well. "You won't even have to do much in the way of training her."

"The final piece of the puzzle will be an Assistant Director to replace Liz when she moves up. That will be decided next year." Lila wanted her future granddaughter to be able to enjoy life as well. The foundation was a joy to Lila, but it was also a great deal of work. Downtime was necessary. "That will complete the restructure." Georgie would a contender for that position by that point. The responsibilities of the Business Manager could be rolled into the Assistant Director position, but Liz would make the final decision. "I'm leaving the foundation in good hands, that helps me to rest easy." Lila wanted them to know that she had every faith in them.

"We have a whole year to change your mind about that." Liz couldn't help but say.

"Maybe if we are awful at our new jobs Lila will stay." Georgie chimed in.

"I can still cancel the cake." Lila looked between the two women sitting on the other side of the table.

"I'm going to be the best Business Manager ever." Georgie said changing her tune. "Cake." She said to Liz. "Yes, I'm really that easy."

"Does John know that?" Liz asked with a smirk. "He can save a lot of money. A cake is cheaper than an evening out."

"Which is why he will never find out." Georgie said smiling. "If he does I'll know who told him."

"Lila has never been able to keep a secret." Liz said making all three of them laugh. "Are you sure you want to trust us with your legacy?" She asked her boss grinning.

"I looked around, there isn't anyone else." Lila said with a shrug and continuing the joke. "Get out, go find something to do to earn that piece of cake."

Georgie held up two fingers.

"Incorrigible." Lila said as the two young ladies left. Her foundation would continue to do good work and serve the community. Elizabeth and Georgie were going to do incredible things. Now Lila would work on the letter she would send to the board so they knew what was going to take place.

* * *

Elizabeth practically bounced into the penthouse. For the entire day after her meeting she had been floating. To know that Lila wanted her to take over the foundation filled Liz with such pride. It was the same feeling she got when her grandmother watched her graduate from college. "You're here." This week would see her and Jason getting used to one another's work schedules. Communication was going to be the key word for the next few weeks. She'd never lived with anyone but her family, so the learning curve was pretty steep. "I thought I would beat you home."

Jason had said that he would be home between five-thirty and six-thirty most days. He promised to call if he was going to be late because she would be home first. With that schedule in mind Elizabeth was going to be making dinner during the week. To balance that he would make breakfast. For his girl most mornings, when not on vacation, that was some sort of smoothie. The weekends they would play by ear.

"I got an email from my grandmother." Jason explained why he was home first.

"Is that right?" Liz asked pretending not to know what he was talking about, and trying not to blush.

"Uh huh." Jason was nodding as he answered. He walked over to where his girlfriend was standing. When she tilted her head up he placed a lingering kiss on her lips. "Congratulations." He told her when the kiss ended. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." Liz wrapped her arms around him and snuggled close. "I couldn't believe it when Lila said she was retiring, and I almost fell out of my chair when she said she wanted me to succeed her."

"You are going to be amazing." Jason made himself let his girl go. He had a surprise for her. "Did you tell Sarah yet?"

"No. I won't tell her until the vote takes place." Liz had to be approved by the board of the foundation. She wasn't worried. There were seven board members, three of whom were members of the Quartermaine family and they liked her. Also the four non-family members were all people she got along well with. So her placement should be a slam dunk.

"The vote is done." Jason told her smiling. His grandmother gave him permission to pass this along. "We voted using the power of the internet. You were confirmed, unanimously, about thirty minutes ago. Grandmother will make it official in the morning by announcing it to the staff. Same with Georgie's new position. So you can call your sister after dinner."

"She's at work, so I will leave a message asking her to call me back." Liz knew Sarah was going to be thrilled. "Maybe we can get together for lunch this week."

"Or dinner. I wouldn't mind going out with her and Patrick more than once this week." Jason escorted his girlfriend into the kitchen.

"Jason." Liz said looking around. They ate a lot of meals at the island. She liked that they could sit next to each other and talk. Tonight there were flowers and candles set up ready to go. The linen place settings were down and linen napkins were on gleaming white plates. The last thing to catch her eye before she turned to face him was the champagne on ice. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. We can have a bigger celebration with your family and then mine." Jason leaned forward for another kiss. "I ordered in because I didn't have time to cook and get this set up." He had to dig out all the items to create the nice place settings. He was thinking going forward they would get more use.

"This is perfect. You are wonderful to do all this." Liz felt cherished and cared for. She was also grateful to have Jason to share this moment with.

"Ready to eat?" Jason held out her chair.

"I am thank you." Liz sat down and looked forwarding to spending a romantic evening with her guy.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	53. Chapter 53

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 53

She had spent one full day and two nights here and that was enough. She wasn't crazy and being surrounded by people who were had her skin crawling. Ewan had a plan in place and she respected that, but Abby wasn't going to be anyone's pawn. She had the only thing she needed from the doctor. A way to get to that bitch who was running around with Jason.

Dr. Keenan was going to help her get out of this private hospital, however it turned out she didn't need him. Sunday night while lying on the most uncomfortable bed ever she realized that. It took a walk around the grounds yesterday to confirm that hunch. It wasn't that bad out, for the area, and when she asked to take a walk she got her wish. The director of the center was a big believer in getting fresh air when you could. Abby was far from the only patient outside.

Another thing the director was a big believer in was the patients wearing their own clothing. He felt it helped them to not feel like they were sick. Abby's items had been waiting for her when she was admitted, and that became part of the plan.

Dressed for the first half of the day she went down to the cafeteria to have breakfast. The décor here had her rolling her eyes. It was more of the 'you're not in a hospital' feel. It looked like the cafeteria in one of those large furniture stores. Bright colors, clusters of seating, and self-serve for those who could fix their own plates. She grabbed a tray and queued up. In a few hours this place was going to be a memory.

* * *

"I'm so proud of you." Sarah said hugging her sister tight. She was crying and that had zero to do with the pregnancy. Her sister was her hero, which was something she had no problem telling anyone who would listen. Liz already knew. "Mom and Dad are going to be proud of you when they find out. Gram would have been proud of you."

Liz was laughing by the time her sister let her go. She was also crying so she wiped her eyes. "Don't make me cry. More. Tears scare Hank."

"I guess I shouldn't visit you then." Sarah replied while laughing at the joke. The guard thing was weird, but it was nice to see that Jason took Liz's safety seriously. Sarah thought she was going to end up in jail when that jerk broke into her sister's apartment. That was another moment when she was proud of Liz. First for being a good friend, and then for kicking ass. "I'm sorry we are at the hospital. We'll do something fancy when I'm off. I just couldn't wait to see you."

"I think pea soup in the hospital cafeteria is the perfect way to celebrate." Liz had accepted the lunch offer before her sister finished asking. She wanted to sit and giggle with her best friend over the promotion.

"Then you're doomed to disappointment." Sarah said making a sad face. "Today's soup is lentil. Which I didn't mention because I knew you wouldn't come over." The soup contained kale. "So we're going to have to est cheese fries."

"Craving?" Liz guessed because her sister had been eating very healthy during the pregnancy.

"Yup. Turns out Patrick doesn't like cheese fries. You think you know a person." Sarah said as she pushed the button for the elevator. "Do you like cheese fries?" She turned and asked the guard.

"Yes, with bacon if possible." Hank was grinning. Liz's sister was a lot like her.

"Keep him." Sarah turned back to Liz. "Since I have you here we can also talk about when you are going to give more paintings to that gallery down town." Sarah had been Liz's main cheerleader when her sister decided to put herself out there. "It's time."

"I just moved, let me sort that out before I look through my paintings." Liz told her sister.

"We can celebrate the move with orange soda. I'm guessing it will go well with the fries, and I haven't had one in forever." Sarah said doing a little dance in the elevator. Both sisters were fans. She didn't think an emergency key was coming for this place, but she was so happy for Liz.

"How long do I have you to myself?" Liz asked as they walked into the cafeteria.

"I don't clock in for another two hours." Sarah was about to start a thirty-six hour shift. She was having lunch with her sister now, and then in an hour she was meeting up with Patrick to hang out during his lunch break. When they were on opposite schedules they always made sure to connect at some point every day. "I'm willing to give half of that to you. I'm a good big sister, remember that on my birthday."

Liz was laughing too hard to answer.

* * *

During the hours between breakfast and the launching of her plan Abby hung out in the common room. She joined some of the other residents, because that was what they were called, on the couch to watch a movie since she didn't feel like playing any games. People came and went as therapy sessions took place. She wasn't due to see the doctor until the afternoon, and by the time her appointment time rolled around she was going to be gone.

At eleven-thirty on the dot Abby got up and walked to the doorway. They had free run of the facility during the day unless they were deemed violent. Because she was listed as having a very specific obsession Abby wasn't seen as a danger to the general population so no one paid her much attention. She headed towards her room, but instead of taking a left she made a right which would take her towards the kitchen. Residents worked in various departments in the hospital so again seeing a non-staff member in what was listed as an employee only area didn't raise eyebrows. The sign was hung for visitors. The best thing about this area was that there were no cameras in this corridor. Just before reaching the kitchen Abby turned, made sure she was alone, and pulled the fire alarm.

As staff began to make sure the residents were moving towards the exits Abby made her way to the main storage closet and slipped inside. Yesterday afternoon after her walk she had begun casing the area looking for what she needed. It took almost the rest of the day to locate this space, but on her way to bed after evening free time she saw an orderly enter here and he didn't close the door behind him. The shelves of scrubs was the final link in the puzzle.

She stripped out of her sweater, under which she was wearing a long sleeved thermal shirt. She pulled on the dark blue scrub top the nurses wore, and then pulled on a pair of matching pants over her leggings. She braided her hair using the rubber band that was on one of the bags her clothes were in to secure her hair. Carefully she opened the door and slipped into the crowd of bodies moving to the exit. As they passed the nurses station she grabbed a pair of glasses and some scissors that were sitting there. She put the eyewear on, and thankfully the prescription wasn't very strong so she could still see.

It seemed to take forever to get outside, but she did, and no one was giving her a second look. In fact one of the real nurses asked her to push a patient's wheelchair to the tree line where people were gathering. Abby did so, and then moved to the back of the crowd. When it was clear no one was watching her, she stepped back into the cover of the trees.

Now she had to move quickly. Staying in the trees and close to the fence she made her way to the parking lot. Getting off the grounds wouldn't normally be the easiest thing but being in an employee car would make it so she didn't have a problem. Ewan told her that, and which road to take off the property because employees had their own entrance. Boosting a car was not a problem.

When she reached the parking lot Abby looked around to make sure she was alone. Not only was it empty but she couldn't even hear the folks gathered on the other side of the property. Carefully she moved from car to car checking to see if anyone had left their vehicle open. The less damage she had to do to the vehicle the better. Getting pulled over would end her plan in its tracks because she didn't have a driver's license to hand over.

An older model black sedan turned out to be lucky. She slipped inside making sure to stay down and reaching under the steering wheel column she pulled free some wires. Not five minutes later the engine roared to life. With a grin she sat up, closed the door, and dropped the car into drive. At the automatic gate she waited for the tag with the embedded barcode that was on the windshield to be scanned and then drove out onto the main road that ran past the hospital.

Now she just had to go the hospital and find Dr. Sarah Drake. Ewan said the other doctor was working until noon on Wednesday. The original plan was to jump her when she came out after her shift, but that was just too long to wait. Thus the new plan. Abby looked at the clock. Daylight was burning. She was less than a day away from having the path to Jason completely clear.

* * *

The two sisters were laughing when Patrick walked over to their table. "Sounds like trouble."

"Shows what you know. Trouble is silent." Sarah told her husband. "It's when we aren't making any noise that you need to worry."

"I'm sure that Liz's new friend will keep the two of you out of trouble when you're together." Patrick said taking a seat.

"More like Hank will make sure we don't get caught." Liz held out her fist and her guard tapped it while laughing. "He's totally down for making mischief."

"I bet he'd make a good getaway driver." Sarah with a wicked grin.

"Totally. He didn't get lost once coming here." Liz said in agreement. "Is all your candy gone yet?" She asked her brother in-law.

"No." He said trying not to pout. "Someone hid the bag, which I'm pretty sure is code for ate it."

Sarah shared a look with her sister that said she had married a big kid. "I didn't eat your candy." But yeah she had hidden it, so that he didn't eat it all in a week. "I put out a bowl and I promised to keep the bowl full until the candy is gone." She had it locked in her office. As an attending doctor she got her very own little shoebox which was barely big enough to hold her desk and filing cabinet. "With as much as Liz brought you back that should be a while."

"The perks of flying on a private plane. No weight or bag restrictions." Liz said grinning. She also didn't have to pay taxes on anything she brought into the country. Or at least she hadn't been presented with a bill. That was something she hadn't really thought of until right now. She didn't see Diane breaking any laws so some money must have exchanged hands somewhere along the line. If Liz had to guess she would say that Jason had covered whatever the total was. She would have to ask him later. "I'm going to head out and leave you lovebirds alone. Keep the PDA to a minimum, there are children in the cafeteria.

"It's not my fault your sister can't control herself around me." Patrick said giving the ladies his cockiest smile. He had quite the reputation until Sarah came along and he fell fast. Fortunately she didn't hold that against him.

Sarah just rolled her eyes as she got to her feet and gave her sister a hug. "It was good to see you. Congratulations again. Let me know when you reach Mom and Dad." The time difference meant Liz would be making that call overnight. So it probably wouldn't happen until the weekend at the earliest. Since the two sisters didn't live together they rarely spoke to their parents at the same time. Still the family was a tight unit.

"I will. You two look at your schedules and figure out when you are free for a night out." Liz figured it was going to be a few weeks out. Patrick's schedule was a nightmare. That's what happened when people flew from all over the world to have consults and surgeries.

"We can do that, right after I return from the bathroom." Sarah said moving off towards the restrooms.

"Come on Hank. It's time to go back to work." Liz said as they walked towards the elevator. "After we stop off and get a hot chocolate because I'm out at work."

"Maybe that's Mrs. Quartermaine's way of saying she changed her mind." Hank joked.

"Look at you with the funny." Liz said grinning. "We are so a team." She said pushing the button.

* * *

Abby walked in the hospital blending in with the others around her in scrubs. Her first stop was the ladies room to ditch the glasses and the leggings that were no longer needed. She also checked her appearance before walking back into the hospital proper. She took the elevator up to the sixth floor which was where the staff locker room was located. This bit of information she had picked up from interns during her seventy-two hour hold. Since she was looking for a doctor she should check there, who knew she might get lucky.

She didn't.

Abby could admit that she wasn't expecting that to work, but sometimes the most obvious thing was the answer. From there she went down to the ER. That was where Sarah worked according to Ewan. As Abby rode down the elevator she thought it was very unfair that she was considered crazy and he wasn't. The man was the one who was obsessed. He wanted her to kidnap one woman so he could get access to another. Yeah, that wasn't nuts.

She didn't go into the area where the patients got treated, the last thing Abby needed was for someone to ask her to do something medical. Instead she went over to the triage desk. "Hey, have you seen Sarah Drake?" She asked trying to let some frustration come into her voice. "I was told she was working today, but I can't find her anywhere."

"She is on the schedule, but her shift hasn't started yet." The triage nurse passed along. General Hospital just hired a bunch of new nurses and this must be one of them.

"If you're looking for Sarah she's in the cafeteria." Another nurse said coming over and grabbing a chart. "I just finished lunch and I saw her in there with her sister."

"Thanks." Abby said with a wide smile. This was her lucky day. "If she is eating I'll wait. I actually was asked to pass along a message before going to lunch. I'll catch her as she's leaving the cafeteria."

"Don't wait." The second nurse advised. "Trust me, if you don't pass the message along straight away panties will end up in a bunch." She said rolling her eyes. "I hate it when they treat us like a messenger service."

"Thanks." Abby nodded like she cared. "I'll do that." With that she walked away. The signs on the wall took her to the cafeteria, and lady luck was on her side because the entrance she used had her standing where she could see the bitch and her sister, but they couldn't see her. This was just too perfect.

Now she had to figure out how to get around the guard.

While she watched both women stood up and hugged. They talked and then the bitch headed off and Sarah started walking this way. Abby ducked into a storage closet but left the door open a crack. The doctor entered the ladies room. Abby grabbed one of the 'closed for maintenance' signs and put it up before stepping into the restroom as well.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	54. Chapter 54

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 54

Sarah was in the stall when Abby entered, she removed the scissors that were tucked into the band of her underwear. When the doctor came out she charged catching the other blonde off guard. She ended up with Sarah in a headlock and the scissors pointed at her throat. "Hello Dr. Drake. My name is Abby, and that bitch of a sister of yours has gotten her hooks into my man."

Sarah didn't say anything, she just concentrated on keeping herself calm. Panic wouldn't help her. Those scissors were dangerously close to her jugular. If it got cut she might bleed out. Whoever the nutjob was she was pissed at Liz over Jason. Sarah also got she was missing a few pieces because if Liz knew that Jason had a deranged ex, that would have been mentioned already. "What do you want?"

"Call your sister. I don't care what you have to say, get her back here." Abby said through clenched teeth. She was so angry she was starting to shake.

"Okay." Sarah got out her phone and hit two on her speed dial. She was used to making split second decisions in life and death situations, and already what she needed to say was going through her mind. Listening to the phone ring she sent out mental waves that Liz would pick up on her hint.

"Miss me already?" Liz was waiting for the elevator.

"I'm in the ladies room off the cafeteria. My period just started, could you bring me a pad?" Sarah managed to keep her voice level. Scrubs were her hero right now because they were hiding her small bump.

"I'm on my way right now." Liz said turning and walking as fast as she could back the way they came. Hank, bless him, didn't ask any questions but just followed her. "Did you need anything else?" She didn't know who else might be listening so the conversation needed to stay neutral. If Sarah wasn't alone then the other person didn't know a message had been passed along.

"That's it. I'll see you when you get here." Sarah said hanging up the phone. "She's coming now."

"Good." Abby said telling herself to relax. This was the last time Elizabeth Webber was going to be a problem.

* * *

Liz walked into the cafeteria and caught Patrick's eye. By the time she reached the table he was standing up. "Did Sarah call you?" Liz was taking off her coat. She wasn't sure what she was walking into so she wanted to be able to move.

"No, why?" Patrick could feel the tension coming off of Liz.

"Something is up." Liz was filling both men in at the same time. "Can you call for backup?" She asked Hank.

"Already done. That was why I had my phone out as we walked back." Hank could read a situation. "Someone will be here in a few minutes."

"Good. We aren't waiting though." Liz put her purse on the table. "Stay here Patrick. Don't argue. Hank, come with me." She said moving to the bathroom. The sign keeping everyone out didn't stop her from opening the door.

"Another door?" Hank hadn't ever been in a ladies room before.

"You can use the vanity there to fix your makeup so you don't crowd the bathroom." Liz said quietly. "Wait here."

"I'm not supposed to let you go in there alone." Hank pointed out. "My job is to protect you from danger."

"I'll tell Jason you put up a good fight. My sister is in there and something is not right. I don't have time to talk this out or wait for whoever else is showing up." Liz wasn't going to be stopped. Something was wrong with Sarah and that was the only thing that mattered. With that she opened the door and stepped into the larger room. "Abby."

"Bitch." The blonde said with a lot of snark. "Your plan to get me locked up so you can have Jason hit a snag." Abby said with a feral grin.

"Are you okay?" Liz was looking Sarah over.

"Fine." Sarah promised her sister. "Thanks for coming back." She trusted her sister to get them out of this mess.

"Let her go." Liz turned her attention back to the deranged blonde with the sharp scissors. She balled up her fist, which was by her hip, shook it and then started flashing numbers using her fingers. "You want Jason, then you need to go through me to get him. I can take you any day of the week. So let my sister go and we will settle this. After I kick your ass you will finally get the message, that Jason is mine."

Abby unhooked the hand she had around Sarah's neck. "Get in the stall and lock the door." She wasn't having the doctor going outside and yelling for help. That she just had Sarah call Liz totally slipped Abby's mind in her rage.

Sarah nodded as she followed instructions. The nod was to let Liz know that she saw the numbers. Inside the stall she quickly dialed them while listening to the two women in the main part of the bathroom.

"Hello?" Hank didn't recognize the number so he didn't identify himself when answering. He could hear the conversation on the other side of the door. If things escalated he was going in.

"Some woman named Abby is here." Sarah whispered.

"Where are you?" Hank asked pulling out his gun.

"In one of the stalls. Abby is by the row of sinks with Liz. They are to your left as you enter. Abby has a pair of scissors." Sarah let him know.

"Thank you. Crouch down." Hank said wanting to keep her out of the line of fire if possible. He removed his tie and wrapped it around the muzzle of his gun to create a makeshift silencer before opening the door. Liz's time of handling this alone was over.

* * *

"Well?" Liz asked kicking off her heels. "You wanted me here, so?" She was deliberately provoking Abby. Anger was a weapon that could be used against a weak opponent. The blonde woman was shaking which meant her control was non-existent. It wouldn't take much to have her do something rash. "Just what I thought. You are all talk. Is there any wonder that Jason wanted me over you? Besides the obvious fact that I'm the better choice."

"That's not true! He loves me!" Abby yelled. "You're just a whore who used sex to lure him in!"

There was a part of Liz that truly felt bad for the other woman. She had created this fantasy life that had no chance of coming true. Abby was sick, Liz understood that. At the same time it wasn't going to stop her from kicking the other woman's ass. There was no reason for her to come after Sarah. No one messed with her sister, ever. Liz balled up her fist and put her weight on the balls of her feet. "Whenever you're ready."

Abby raised the scissors and started to charge. She was going to carve that bitch's face up. She took a few steps, then dropped as a loud pop sounded in the bathroom.

Liz spun around and glared at Hank. "Really? I was about to kick her ass! You've seen me in the gym, you know I can take her." She was breathing hard and reaching for control. "I feel a pout coming on from being denied."

"Sorry." Hank said not really meaning it, as he unwrapped his gun. He had liked that tie. "If I let you get into a fight then I'll get in trouble with Jason." The guard explained. "He's a lot scarier than you." Looking over he saw Sarah wrapping her white lab coat around Abby's arm. Even after everything she went through Liz's sister was still willing to treat the wounded woman.

Liz was frowning as she got out her phone. "Patrick, grab my stuff and come into the ladies room." She said hanging up the phone. "Sarah." Liz walked over and kicked the scissors further away from Abby. "Get away from her."

"She's hurt." Sarah said tying a knot to slow down the blood flow. Abby had been hit in the fleshy part of her upper arm. Sarah couldn't tell if the bullet went all the way through without doing an exam.

"She just threatened you with a pair of scissors." Liz pointed out.

"I'm a doctor. This is what we do." Sarah said like that explained everything.

"What the hell happened?" Patrick asked walking over.

"I'll explain later." Sarah didn't need him panicking. The situation wasn't over yet.

"Sarah needs to be checked out." Liz was having none of that. "The woman on the floor just finished holding your wife at scissor point."

"I'm fine." Sarah said giving her sister a look that said to hush up. "Not even a scratch. My blood pressure is up some, but nothing horrendous. Me taking it easy until my shift starts will handle that." She said from her spot on the floor.

"Who is she?" Patrick looked at Liz.

"Jason's stalker. She's supposed to be locked up." Liz wasn't going to go into more detail here. At some point she would give her sister and brother in-law the full story. In the meantime she knew they would keep quiet about all this.

Hank's phone buzzed and he took it out. "We just got an alert from our source that after a false fire alarm at Shadybrook, Abby was reported as missing. The police will probably issue a BOLO." Before he could put his phone away it buzzed again. "We are in the ladies room with the maintenance sign out front. Dr. Drake and Dr. Drake I need to ask you to leave."

"You'll make sure she gets looked at?" Sarah wanted to know. She wasn't going to pepper them with questions now. Liz would explain everything later.

"I promise." Hank told the doctor. She had earned his respect, just like her sister.

"Patrick, look Sarah over." Liz just stuck out tongue out at her sister when Sarah made a face. The two sisters hugged. "I'm sorry she came after you."

"This wasn't your fault, or Jason's either." Sarah didn't blame them. She learned about stalkers during her psych rotation. "She clearly needs help."

"We got this." Liz said hugging Sarah again. Her sister had such a big heart. "Go, get off your feet. Call me when you get a break."

"Okay. We won't say anything." Sarah said that so Hank would know. With one more hug she let Patrick lead her out of the bathroom. Her husband was going to hover until it was time for him to go home.

"Now what?" Liz leaned against the sink. Abby was curled up on the floor crying. Hank had shot her in the arm, and if Sarah agreed to leave that meant the psychotic blonde wasn't in imminent danger of dying.

"Normally I would lecture you about rushing into danger, but the crew is about to arrive and I need time to get through my whole speech. Once I get going I don't want to be interrupted." Hank told her. "As for her. The crew will clean up and transport her out of the hospital. After that it's up to Jason." Hank was thinking Abby wasn't going to be treated as nicely this time.

Abby rolled to her back and glared at Liz. "I should have done what Ewan wanted. I should have waited until tomorrow to come after your sister."

"What?" Liz stood up slowly. "Ewan put you up to this."

"He wants you for himself and with you gone he said I could have Jason. But I want you dead." Abby hissed as tears streamed down her face. "For touching Jason, I want you gone. Permanently." The hatred was clear in her eyes.

Liz turned her head to Hank. "I get to kick his ass. You will not stop me this time. That slimy prick sent his pet lunatic after my sister."

Hank almost laughed but caught himself. Ewan might want to face Jason over Liz. She looked like she was ready to take the doctor apart limb by limb. "You can take that up with Jason." No way was his boss letting her near Keenan.

The door opened and Marco walked in. "Well, this is unexpected." He had just gotten the alert about Abby. "Have you told Jason yet?"

"Not yet." Hank told his friend. "I figured this report would best be done in person, so he could see that Liz is unharmed. Abby said Keenan put her up to this."

"Okay then." Marco replied rather nonchalantly. "Strange bedfellows and all that. We need to leave so the crew can get to work." He only came out because this involved Jason's girlfriend.

"I need to call work and tell Lila I will be returning later than expected." Liz said slipping her shoes back on. This was not how she saw her afternoon going. She slipped on her coat before walking out of the bathroom between the two large guys. She didn't even turn and look back at the woman crying on the floor. Abby was no longer an issue.

* * *

Paulie was at the coffee shop and when the guys along with Liz walked in he just tilted his head to indicate that Jason was free. Something must be up, but he wasn't going to ask.

Marco didn't bother to knock because the door wasn't totally shut. "Hey." He stepped into the office and moved aside so Liz could go over to the desk.

"What's up?" Jason stood up and opened his arms so that his girlfriend would come over. When he had her wrapped up tight he looked over at his guys. He was guessing they brought her here because of the alert.

"Abby showed up at the hospital and took Liz's sister hostage." Hank made the report since he was there.

"Is Sarah okay?" Jason asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah. Hank may not be though. He stopped me from kicking Abby's ass." Liz would tell this part so that Hank didn't get into trouble. "I was primed and ready. I even took off my shoes, but nope, he had to go and shoot her in the arm."

"Why did you need to shoot her?" Jason asked the guard.

"She was coming after Liz with a pair of scissors. Abby used them to hold Dr. Drake hostage. I will say this both, Liz and her sister are freaking ice cubes under pressure." Hank was very impressed with both women. "Liz talked Abby down enough to get Dr. Drake out of the line of fire."

Jason smiled down at his girlfriend. "I'm glad your sister is okay. We can check in on her tonight."

"She's working. Patrick may track you down. He's going to want some answers." Liz was enjoying being so close to Jason. She looked up at her guy. "Don't hurt Abby, please. She was being used, and she really does need some help."

"Ewan sent Abby after Liz." Hank figured since Jason was holding Liz this was a good time to pass along the most important thing they learned. Liz had just provided the perfect opening.

"Really?" Jason said in a calm voice. His girlfriend started laughing and he looked down at her. "What?"

"Marco sounded the same way when Hank told him that at the hospital." Liz said laughing harder. Part of this was relief that the situation was over. The rest was how the guys didn't give things away. "If I didn't know you I would think you didn't care about what you just heard."

Jason gave his girl a half grin. "Make plans to pick him up. Sooner rather than later. With Abby in our custody we don't have to worry about her telling anyone else, at the same time I don't want Ewan to realize his plan has gone south."

"Abby was supposed to go after Dr. Drake on Wednesday. So picking Ewan up today is best." Marco was already working on a plan because Hank had shared that in the car. "Spin is checking Keenan's schedule."

"I want some time alone with him. I'm owed since I didn't get to kick Abby's ass." Liz glared up at her guy. "Saying no will result in a huge fight. He came after my sister to get to me. No one messes with my sister." Liz's voice went hard. "He needs to know that." Both Hank and Marco were grinning, but she couldn't see that because they were behind her.

Jason thought his girl was hot when she was being protective. "Let me know when you have him." He told the guys.

"Will do." Marco said trying not to laugh. Liz, as he had been invited to call her, was perfect for Jason.

"You need to let me go. I have to return to work." Liz was going to put this aside. "You can tell me what you decide about Abby later." Elizabeth knew that even her asking for mercy might not save Abby.

"My grandmother won't mind if you go home." Jason knew that. He would be happier with Elizabeth at the penthouse.

"Nope. You aren't locking me away." She leaned up and kissed him. "You and Patrick can have a beer and complain about me and Sarah being stubborn." Liz said grinning. "I'll see you for dinner. Come on Hank, you can start groveling in the car."

"You want me to run the plan for Keenan by you?" Marco asked when they were alone.

"No, I trust you." Jason was going to try not to go over to the foundation to check on his girl. "Just call when you have him. Where is Abby?"

"Will do." Marco liked working for Jason and Francis. They didn't feel the need to micromanage. "She's drugged up and at a safe house."

"Keep her in that state. I'll be making arrangements for her to leave Port Charles as soon as possible." Jason told his friend.

Marco nodded. "Let me know if Liz is coming over to talk to Ewan. I'll warn the guys." He couldn't help adding on as he left.

In the office Jason was grinning, despite what just happened. His girl was feisty and he loved it.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	55. Chapter 55

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 55

Ewan was off for the next fourteen days. He had started his vacation at the end of his shift on Sunday. He made sure everyone knew he was going home to Australia for a visit and that he was leaving on Wednesday night. Actually the doctor wasn't even thinking about work at the moment. He was running some last minute errands. They mostly involved making arrangements in his native country of Australia.

This would have been easier if he had been able to reach Jerry. However his friend was out of contact at the moment. Asking Jasper where Jerry was wouldn't help because the two brothers were no longer on speaking terms. Also Ewan wanted to keep this close to the vest.

The purchasing of a new home in Sydney had been the last piece in the puzzle. He had a plane ticket under his real name booked, but Elizabeth's ticket was under an alias. That was just a precaution as he wasn't expecting anyone to connect the fact that she didn't show up to work on Thursday morning to him. They weren't even close friends, although he had tried to change that. Now he was getting his shot because by the time they landed she would be more receptive to his advances. He had a combination of drugs that would ensure that.

He had first set his sights on Sarah. She was lovely and smart, perfect for him. Sadly she had fallen for that dolt Patrick. A man who was not worthy of her. Once she actually married him Ewan had to admit she was out of bounds. But her sister wasn't. Elizabeth was far from a consolation prize. The more he learned about her the more Ewan became convinced that she was an even better match than Sarah.

He thought he had a shot the night of the Nurses' Ball only to find out that she was there with Jason. Ewan had been surprised because as far as he knew she and the alleged mob weren't friends. Or more, since it was clear that they were definitely on a date. It was a wrench in the works, but not one he couldn't get around.

Abby had been an unexpected gift. Her obsession with Jason was just what was needed. Her hatred of Elizabeth was the cherry on the Sundae. Most people would think that placing that much trust in someone with her issues was, well crazy. Being friends with Jerry taught Ewan that the criminally insane were capable of more than you might expect. Especially when there was something in it for them. There was no way Abby would fail to deliver the petite brunette to him because it cleared the path to Jason.

Or so she though. Ewan planned on leaving no loose ends. He had a bullet ready for Abby when they met up to make the exchange.

He wasn't even worried about Sarah because the odds were good she wouldn't go to the police. She would go to Jason and explain that Abby had Elizabeth. The blonde mob boss would end up chasing a ghost in his quest to find Abby. Literally.

Whistling he walked over to where his car was parked. He checked his phone to see if there were any messages. This was his personal device. The one the hospital issued him was in his apartment. He wasn't even sure it was charged, nor did he care because it was no longer needed. They could call that phone all they wanted when he didn't return, Ewan had worked his last shift at General Hospital.

He got behind the wheel and put the key in the ignition when he felt the muzzle of the gun against the back of his neck.

"Dr. Keenan. Please place your hands on the steering wheel where I can see them." Marco requested politely. Jason had requested a run on Keenan right after the Nurses' Ball. Spin had plenty of time to do some digging and the kid had shown why Jason paid him so much money. Spin had found everything on Keenan here in Port Charles and Sydney with no problem.

Then the kid kept digging and uncovered a bank account plus property in Alaska. While the name wasn't Keenan's, the handwriting on all the paperwork matched his.

Owning property under an alias wasn't common, but they figured that had something to do with Jerry. Now they were thinking otherwise. Even though the doctor just spent the day purchasing things in Australia, the guys were betting he was really going to Alaska. Something that was confirmed when thirty minutes ago Spin found a private plane booked for departure to Anchorage late Wednesday afternoon. The commercial airline tickets were apparently a red herring.

"Can I help you?" Ewan asked playing it cool.

"Me, no. However Jason would like to speak to you." Marco said in that same polite tone. "He wants to ask you about Abby. Or more precisely why you sent Abby after Liz and her sister."

Ewan didn't say anything but his hands gripped the steering wheel. He could try to bluff his way out of this, but there was no point in talking to the guy with the gun. He was only muscle. It was Jason who needed to be convinced that this was just another fantasy by Abby. Growing up the son of a con artist meant Ewan had the skills to do that.

The driver's door opened. "If you would." Marco said with a push from the gun.

Without a word Ewan got out of the car and followed the newest arrival to a large SUV.

* * *

"I can't believe you let her come." Francis said with a grin. "Diane cannot ever learn that. She's been fighting against herself about asking for information and tonight she decided she want me to tell her what was going on. I said no and now she's pissed at me." Normally his wife didn't have this struggle, but this time things were more personal. Abby had used the law firm to get close to Jason.

"I can't believe he let them come." Renaldo looked over at where Sarah and Patrick were sitting. This was the oddest elimination of a threat ever.

"They are already involved, so they should get to see this through to the end. Almost to the end." Jason clarified. Ewan would be dispatched away from witnesses. The ass kicking they could all sit back and enjoy.

"So does this count as a skills demo?" Renaldo wanted to know.

"Yeah." Jason nodded his head.

"I hear she's pretty good." Francis had listened to Hank and Chris talk about Liz kick boxing on the flight home.

"It is impressive to watch. Do we know if Ewan has any skills?" Renaldo asked his boss.

"None that we uncovered. He has her on size and reach, but something tells me that won't help him. If we are wrong I won't have any trouble shooting him to even up the playing field." Although Jason had every faith his girl didn't need any assistance.

Ewan was ushered into a warehouse. The first stop was the bathroom where he was told to strip down and change clothes. The fact that he was in athletic shorts, a sleeveless t-shirt, and trainers was a bit odd, but he didn't ask questions.

From there they went further into the building until they came to a large room where a small crowd had gathered. Morgan was here, not surprising. Liz and both the Drakes were here, which was surprising. So was the fact that Liz was also wearing workout clothes. The purely male part of him took a moment to enjoy her body, the prisoner took in the fact that she was wearing gloves. Not boxing gloves, but clearly some sort of protective gear. She was standing with Patrick and Sarah, but turned when the noise level in the room dropped.

He was pushed into the center of the room, and Ewan watched Liz come out as well. She rolled her shoulders and tapped her fists together. That was when he got it. For some reason Morgan expected the two of them to fight. "I'm not sure what is going on here-"

Elizabeth didn't wait she balled up her fist and slammed it into his face. "You can defend yourself and get your ass kicked. Or you can just stand there and get your ass kicked." She said raising her fist and getting into a stance. "Pick one."

Ewan was going out fighting, no matter who that was against. While he didn't have extensive training he did know how to box a bit. He also had no problem fighting dirty. He had her on weight, size, and reach. If this was how Morgan wanted to play it, then so be it. Ewan stepped in and got ready to fight.

Liz had a feral grin on her face when Ewan put up his fists and stepped into her space. He came at her from the right, and she knew why. He was attempting to limit her punching power. She had socked him hard with her right hand and he wanted to make it so she couldn't extend her arm. Little did he know that was exactly what she wanted. The doctor moved in and Liz swung out landing a haymaker with her left fist, because her instructor taught her how to fight using both hands. She didn't aim for his jaw, instead she boxed his ear knowing that would give her a better advantage.

* * *

"Holy shit!" Francis said when Liz landed her second punch. Sarah was far enough away that she couldn't hear him. "Liz can fight two handed."

"We didn't get to see this in Ireland." Hank told his boss. "She's right handed, which Ewan knew because he tried to block her punching arm."

"She set him up." Renaldo said grinning. "She deliberately hit him so that he would think her all attacks would come from the right. That's smart."

"She's thinking and planning before the fight starts. On paper he would be favored, but she's balancing the scales. The fact that she went for his ear is smart too." Marco added to the commentary. "Messes with his balance and concentration. She's thinking on her feet."

Jason didn't say anything. He just stood there and watched his girl dismantle her opponent. Watching her was filling him with pride. She was strong on so many different levels. He crossed his arms over his chest and kept watching.

* * *

Shaking his head he tried to stop the ringing that was throwing him off. That hit had been unexpected, and powerful. Liz was stronger than he would have guessed. She was also fast because right after she hit him with her left hand, she landed four quick jabs to his face with her right pushing him back and giving herself room to maneuver.

Liz bounced on her toes to get into a fighting stance. When her opponent raised his arms to protect his face from her she dropped her shoulders and landed three punches in succession to his ribs on the right side of his body. Ewan pulled in to protect his body and from the left Elizabeth landed her first kick to his knee which was followed up by a kick to his hip which made him scream. When he stumbled she grabbed his head and brought her knee to his forehead.

There were too many points of attack for him to protect himself. She seemed to be everywhere all at once. Since he was going down he opted to curl up in a ball. Maybe she would tire out and he might be in shape to retaliate, but he was starting to doubt that. That kick to the hip had done major damage. He ended up on the floor but before he could go into a protective position, Elizabeth was already launching another attack.

When he went down she dropped her gloves, jumped on his chest planting a knee and started wailing on him. She had no problem fighting street style. When her arms got tired she stopped. She got to her feet breathing hard. Looking down at the man on the floor she saw a bloody crying mess. "Your first mistake was not understanding the phrase not interested. Your bigger mistake was sending Abby after my sister. No one goes after my family." To finish him off Liz reared back and kicked him square in the balls as hard as she could before walking away.

* * *

"Did you see that?! You saw that right?! You saw how awesome she was?!" When it was clear that the fight was wrapping up Sarah and Patrick joined Jason and his friends. She gave them space earlier figuring they had things to discuss. "She kicked his ass so hard!" The doctor was dancing in place. She was so proud. Life was sacred to her, but Ewan had that coming. Plus whatever Jason did. "You do not mess with my sister. Where's her water?"

The guys were trying not to laugh. "Here." Hank had the bottle, he also had a towel. He handed both items over.

Liz joined them and despite being a sweaty mess she accepted the hug her sister gave her. "You want to go kick on him? I'll make sure he stays down." She asked Sarah.

"I'm good." Sarah said grinning. "Thank you." Liz did this for her. "You were so freaking awesome. I'm totally fangirling right now. I may need an autograph."

"Can I just say that you are my favorite sister in-law?" Patrick said sucking up. "Also I'm really glad that you can't do that." He told his wife.

Sarah just gave him a smug grin. "Liz would totally destroy you if I asked her to. Remember that."

Liz just grinned at her sister. "I'm done." She told Jason. Ewan was still rolling around on the floor gripping his balls. She was starting to feel sore, but a shower and some pain reliever would handle that.

"I'm sure he's grateful for that." Jason said with a smile before leaning in and giving his girl a kiss. "That was impressive."

"I kind of showed off because you were watching." She did no such thing, but flirting could totally happen. Every single blow landed was because she needed to make Ewan hurt. "We're going to get out of your hair now. Thank you for letting Sarah and Patrick stay over." Liz needed to find out what Patrick did to get her sister today and tomorrow off. Liz also had tomorrow off, because Jason ratted her out to Lila, so she was going to spend it doting on her sister.

"They are family." Jason told his girl. They were important to her, which meant they were important to him. He spoke again in a softer voice. "I heard Sarah mention house hunting. Please see if they will let me secure whatever they buy." If they moved into the right part of the city then maybe when Elizabeth wanted a house they could get something nearby her sister.

"I'll ask." Liz said reaching up and pulling Jason in for a longer kiss. She dropped him a wink when it was over. "Come on guys. Patrick you can follow Hank's car." Otherwise they couldn't get into the Towers. "Sorry you are going to miss everything." Liz told her guard since they were a little bit ahead of the Drakes.

"I got to see the fun part. I kind of wish I didn't stop you this afternoon. The guys would have been jealous." Hank grinned.

"I'll do something amazing when it's just us, like flip over a car, and you can brag on that." Liz laughingly replied. She was dry so she slipped into her coat. There was a hot tub in the master bathroom at home, and she was jumping right into it.

* * *

"You still want me to work him over?" Marco asked his boss.

"Seems kind of pointless. My girl's work doesn't need a follow up." Jason told the enforcer.

"Someone is feeling proud. With good cause. Piss her off and you'll be in deep shit. By the time the guards get into the penthouse it will be too late." Francis said cracking everyone up.

"Because that wasn't Diane outshooting everyone but Shawn at the company picnic." Jason reminded his partner. The lawyer came close to beating the ex-solider. "I can maybe outrun my girl, you can't outrun a bullet."

"Assuming she doesn't break your leg." Renaldo couldn't help but add. Ewan wasn't walking anywhere.

"Thank you for the support." Jason said shoving his guard. "Finish up. I'm heading home." He wanted to be with Elizabeth. He also needed to make plans to have Abby transported out of Port Charles. She was too dangerous to stay here. "Call if there are any issues." Which there shouldn't be.

Marco just nodded as the small group left. He still had back up in the room, because you never underestimated an opponent. Even one that was down. However Ewan wasn't getting up, because Liz had been impressively thorough in her beat down. Marco had his gun out as he approached the doctor. "Call the crew." He told Ritchie who nodded. In a few hours they could go home too.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	56. Chapter 56

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thank you JohnCena'sgirl217

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 56

"Don't you ever sleep?" Johnny wanted to know. He had just finished breakfast. Today he was working from the house so he was hanging out in his home office. Chloe wasn't here at the moment, she had left for London yesterday and wouldn't be back for a few days.

"I sleep. I know you're alone so I wanted to make sure you weren't sticking your fingers in the sockets." Jason had gotten a few hours of sleep already. Once this call was done he would go back upstairs to cuddle up with his girl until she woke up.

"Considering there is an ocean between us, there isn't much you could do if I was.' Johnny leaned back in his chair grinning.

"I can call Felix and make an alliance." Jason was grinning as well.

"You're faith in me is so touching. What's going on in Port Charles?" Johnny was guessing something happened. Jason did call from time to time, but it was early in the states. Which meant there was a specific reason for this call.

"I asked Elizabeth to move in with me and she said yes." Jason would start with the good thing.

"When did you ask her?" Johnny wasn't surprised, his friend was done. The signs were all there.

"When we were back here." Jason told his friend. "Did I cost you money?" The guys bet on everything, so there was no way they didn't bet on this.

"No you did not." Johnny laughed at being busted. "I had you asking back in New York. You wouldn't want to make Liz feel pressured by asking when you were over here." He explained why he bet the way he did. "Also you needed time to work up the nerve to get the words out. It's a big thing to make that kind of commitment." They tended to be cocky because of their jobs, but when you found the right woman she often left you shaking like a newborn pup. "Congrats. We'll celebrate the next time we are all together." By then they might be toasting Jason and Liz's engagement. His friend wasn't going to wait long to propose, and she was going to accept.

"That's true." Jason didn't need to hide that his friend had hit the nail on the head in this situation. "The other big thing was Abby escaping from Shadybrook."

"That is not what I wanted to hear." Johnny sat up straight in his chair and got serious. "You want to send Liz back?" He would keep the petite brunette safe.

"Not necessary, but thank you. We have Abby at one of our safe houses. She had some help getting out. A Dr. Ewan Keenan." Jason began filling in the bigger picture. "He was hiding an obsession of his own, for Elizabeth. I knew he was interested, but not to this level. That he turned out to be not quite right isn't surprising though, he is good friends with Jerry."

"Funny you would bring up Jerry. I got word yesterday that he got taken out." Johnny figured the news would make it to New York today or the day after since Jax lived there. Johnny was not a fan of either brother. Jerry was crazy and Jax was an ex of Chloe's, who cheated on her. "A family in Greece did the honors. Not someone in our world."

"Not a loss. Jax is currently out of town with his model girlfriend. That is probably why we haven't heard anything yet." Jason could let that go because it didn't affect him. It was nice to know that Jerry wasn't going to come looking for his friend. If Jax decided to look for Ewan they would deal with it then.

"How can I help you with Abby?" Johnny got that was the reason his friend was up. "I'm sorry for the bad advice."

"Don't be." Jason said letting that go. He didn't blame Johnny for what happened. None of them wanted to hurt Abby. "I was wondering if you could send me the information you have on the clinic in Switzerland. I don't want her to stay here. The plan Ewan cooked up was to use Abby, and have her grab Liz's sister. Then they were going to get Liz to exchange herself for Sarah." Jason went into further detail.

"And they expected you to just sit back and let that happen?" It often amazed Johnny that people's egos led them to make some truly stupid decisions.

"I'm not sure Ewan got how serious my relationship with Elizabeth is. Abby had her facts twisted but she knew that the ring my girl is wearing was from me. That was what finally pushed her into action. She was following the trip via a tabloid in Europe." Jason had found the report from the safe house to be interesting. While under the influence of the pain meds Abby hadn't held back when questioned. "According to her they never actually discussed my relationship with Elizabeth. Just what he wanted and how Abby was going to make it happen. Honestly I'm not sure who was using who in this situation. I do feel that Ewan took advantage of the fact that Abby is sick, and violent."

"Anyone get hurt?" Johnny could hear an edge in his friend's voice.

"Abby ended up getting shot after taking Elizabeth's sister hostage. Ewan got dispatched after my girl kicked his ass good and proper." Jason had to smile thinking about that.

"Yeah?" Johnny wanted to hear more about this. He would apologize to Liz the next time they spoke. "Don't leave me hanging."

"Sarah is sharp, she got a message to Elizabeth. My girl was able to get her sister released and Hank took the shot." Jason felt that he was missing information on that situation, but he wasn't going to push. Elizabeth needed to trust Hank. More importantly Jason trusted Hank. Also Jason had to admit that if it was Em in danger there would be no way to stop him from doing what was necessary to free her. So he was letting that go. "We picked up Ewan and took him out to the warehouse, where we got to see a demo of Elizabeth's self-defense skills."

"She's good." It wasn't a question. Johnny could hear the pride in his friend's voice.

"Real good. Ask Francis. I'm a crap storyteller." Jason could admit that.

"I will. Send Abby here. I'll handle getting her settled at the clinic." Johnny owed this to his friend for leading him down the wrong path. He also knew who to call to make sure a close eye was kept on Abby. As well as making sure she got zero information on Jason and Liz.

"Thank you. We'll make arrangements and I'll call you." Jason appreciated the assist. "Milo is in the states checking out Sorel's territory."

"No shit." Johnny had missed this. "Where is Sorel?"

"Italy, last I heard." Jason knew Johnny would dig into this. Which meant he would call Max, and the eldest Giambetti son would share what he could. Corelli Morgan was keeping its ear to the ground about what was going on in Sorel's territory.

"That's a bad sign if Palermo visits your territory when you are not there." Johnny was hoping Sorel was about to slapped down hard. Maybe he would stay in Italy. The only reason you got a territory there was so that Maximus could keep a close eye on you. That placement represented a loss of any real power.

"I'm going to call Manny later today to see if he's heard anything.' Jason knew his friend kept an eye on his girlfriend's father.

"I am thinking whatever happens it will serve as a notice that Maximus was not joking about behaving during the conference week. It seems like every couple of years someone decides to test the limits. Usually it's one of the newer family heads, this move will show the old guard will not get special treatment." Johnny voiced his opinion.

"Sorel is an idiot. Scully Jr. disappearing should have been all the warning that was needed." Jason didn't respect them, or their buddy Moreno.

"The learning curve can be steep for some folks." Johnny replied with a grin. "Go back to bed. I'll call you later in the week with an update on Abby." It wasn't going to take long for Jason to put her on a plane. "We can exchange notes at that time if necessary. Have a good night."

"You have a good day." Jason said ending the call and hanging up. He exited his office and took the stairs two at a time. On the second floor he looked over his shoulder at the closed bedroom door where his guests were staying. It was odd having other people in the penthouse. Before Elizabeth, Emily had been the only other person to stay over. Even past girlfriends didn't spend the night here. If he slept over, which was rare, it was usually at their place.

With the Drakes having a place so close he didn't think them staying over was going to be a common thing. He got that both sisters were shaken by what took place today. Honestly he didn't mind because there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for Elizabeth. Also Sarah and Patrick were basically his in-laws now. It was nice to have ones that h liked. AJ didn't do so well with the Ward family because of Edward's behavior in the past.

Slipping quietly into the bedroom Jason removed his robe, sweatpants, and t-shirt before getting under the covers. Instantly his girl rolled over and cuddled up. "I was trying not to wake you." He said quietly. She was naked like him and her skin felt amazing against his.

"I woke up when you got out of bed." Liz said snuggling up. It felt wonderful to be so close to him.

"I needed to call Johnny. I try to keep the time difference in mind when I have to talk with him. I only wake him up if I absolutely have to because that will wake up Chloe." Jason explained where he went. When Johnny called he did the same thing.

"That's very thoughtful." Liz shifting so she could look up at him. "Which is sexy."

"Do you know what I think is sexy?" Jason asked with a smile. His body was already reacting to her flirting. If he was going to be honest he'd been primed since the warehouse. Spending the evening with another couple in the house meant he couldn't act on those feelings. He also was trying to be cognizant of the fact that his girlfriend might be sore and tired.

"No." Liz responded as he let her hand move over his torso. "Tell me." She could feel his body swelling to readiness and that had her getting wet with arousal.

"You." Jason rolled them so that she was beneath him. "The fact that you are confident in who you are and strong enough to handle whatever life throws at you is a turn on. I feel like I'm with an equal. With a woman whose ego I don't have to constantly stroke."

Liz had to smile up at him for saying that. "It's an amazing feeling when you find the person you fit with." Liz wrapped her legs around his hips. She didn't need a lot of foreplay. "When you find someone who accepts all of you and doesn't need to change you or expect you to be something you aren't. I like knowing that when life gives me something I can't handle you'll be there to support, and protect me when necessary."

"Always, baby." Jason promised settling into the cradle of her thighs. With a flex of his hips he sank deep inside her body making her arch hard beneath him. He started a rhythm comprised of long slow strokes.

"Mmm." Liz purred as she pumped her hips in time to his movements. She had been expecting hard and fast, but this was lovely. Feeling him slide out of her body before pushing forward to tunnel deep and fill her up had her strung tight. "That feels so good."

"It does." Jason said placing a hand on her hip and holding her tighter to him. "It feels like I've come home." He wasn't sure how long he could kept this up. Already he was wanting to pump harder.

"Yes." Liz said gripping his biceps and biting her lower lip as she felt a burst of pleasure move through her. "Home." It was just one way to label the emotions he stirred in her. Emotions that no one else had come close to making her feel. "More." It wasn't a request, it was a straight up demand.

Bringing his mouth to hers he indulged in a long slow kiss. If his girl wanted more that wasn't a problem. The position he had in mind wouldn't allow any kissing and her lips were tempting him. When he ended the kiss and lifted his mouth from hers, he reached over the side of the bed for a pillow before going up on his knees. "Lift your hips for me."

Liz had no idea what he wanted, but she trusted him enough to just go with it. She did as requested as he slipped one of the large decorative pillows they didn't use for sleeping under her bottom. She never really understood the point of them, and Jason admitted that he only used them because his sister bought them. Now she was thinking they might serve a purpose after all.

"Put your legs together." He was counting back from one hundred to keep from moving. When she did he had her straighten them so that the soles of her feet were facing the ceiling. Carefully so that he didn't hurt her he moved her legs to the right so that they were off center and her left hip was just off the pillow. "Okay?"

"Okay." Liz appreciated that he asked, but she needed him to move soon. Having him so deep inside her but not moving was a bit maddening. In a way that promised a lot of pleasure.

"Speak up if you don't like this." Jason said leaning forward enough so that he could put his hand on the bed to maintain balance. He was leaning slightly on her legs which pushed her hips even higher and that allowed him to penetrate her deeper.

"OOOOHHHH!" Liz hadn't ever felt anything like this, but damn was it amazing. In this position she couldn't move to help out, but honestly she didn't need to. He was more than getting the job done. That was the last clear thought she had before her orgasm slammed into her without warning making her mind go blank. "Jason. Oh…my…god. YES!" There was no way she was holding that shout in.

Not speeding up was hard, but in this position that could see him hurting her. When she peaked he kept his strokes even helping to extend her climax. With each pulse of her internal muscles her body squeezed his cock tighter and tighter until holding out was impossible and his release flooded her core. They were both breathing hard when he slumped to the mattress beside her. "We need to remember that." He was finally able to say.

"Trust me, I'm not ever going to forget it." Liz said finally getting her breathing back to normal. "That was incredible."

"Yeah, it was." Jason linked their fingers and brought her hand up to his for a kiss. "Thank you."

"For what? Because I'm pretty sure that's my line." She smiled at him.

"For trusting me." Jason rolled so that he was on his side, and she followed suit.

"It didn't even occur to me not to." Liz said thinking back on how he said she was home for him. How she felt the same. "It's easy for me to trust you."

Looking into her eyes he once again felt like had had found the place he was supposed to be. Reaching up he cupped her cheek because he wanted to be touching her. "It's easy for me to trust you too." His voice was gruff with emotion. "That was one of the ways I was able to figure out that I'm in love with you." He had to tell her. In her blue eyes he didn't see surprise, she felt it too. What he did see was acceptance of both his words and him.

Liz nodded as she smiled. "I love you. I can't even pinpoint when it first happened. I just know I feel it, and that it gets stronger every day."

"That isn't ever going to stop." Jason replied with complete certainty. Nothing would ever break the bond they were building. He urged her close and just held her tight. His future was in his arms, and he wasn't ever letting go.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	57. Chapter 57

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 57

"Are you and your sister staying in today?" Jason wanted to know. They were standing in the kitchen. He was getting ready to leave for the office, and Patrick had already left for the hospital.

"We are. I promised Patrick that I would make sure Sarah rested." Liz explained leaning against the island. "At some point she's going to end up falling asleep. When she's awake I'm going to spoil her rotten."

"Hank is in his apartment if you go out." Jason reached out and put a stray curl away. All morning he'd been touching her. Leaving to go to work today was proving difficult. He was looking forward to the weekend when they would have large chunks of time to themselves.  
"My cell phone will be on if you need me."

"Would you mind if I called around lunch time just to say hi." Liz loved her sister to distraction, but right now she really wanted to just curl up with Jason and forget everyone else.

"I'd like that." Jason needed to stop stalling. Leaning forward he gave her a soft kiss. "I love you." He'd told her that when they first woke up.

"I love you too." Liz got a thrill each time he said that and she could say it back. They were holding hands when they came out of the kitchen. Sarah was on the couch and gave them a grin. "See you later tonight.

"Tonight." Jason said giving his girl another kiss before waving to Sarah.

"You guys are so cute together." Sarah said when her sister joined her on the couch. "I remember that phase."

"You make it sound like you and Patrick are an old married couple. I walked into your office at work a few weeks back and he was checking your tonsils." Liz said grinning at her sister.

Sarah blushed a bit. "The honeymoon phase. It's when everything is bright and sparkly." The doctor said wistfully. "You're just starting out and your love is brand new."

"Clearly what comes next is good. You spend enough time smiling." Liz was loving that they could hang out and talk about their love lives.

"What comes next is amazing. You move into this space where it's deeper and stronger. Where you look over at your guy and think that you are in love with your best friend. It's still sparkly." Sarah told her sister. "But that sparkle isn't surface level, it's deep and runs through everything." She paused for a moment. "I'm so in love with Patrick. Am I nauseating?" She asked laughing.

"No." Liz promised her sister. "I'm happy for you. I'm happy you found a man who gets how amazing you are. I wanted that for you."

Sarah was tearing up. "I wanted that for you too. I came close to killing that one guy you dated. The lawyer." She looked at her sister. "I couldn't stand him. Thankfully he wasn't around that long." Sarah took Liz out to celebrate when the six month long relationship ended. "Now you have Jason. So." She said slowly.

"So?" Liz repeated tucking her feet under her bottom.

"Have you told him that you're in love with him?" Sarah knew this was a big moment for her sister. Webbers might feel deeply for people in their lives, but they only fell in love once. Liz had picked a great guy to give her heart to.

"Yes." Liz said with a bright smile. "He knows, just like I know that he loves me." She didn't feel like her sister was prying. The best part of having a big sister was that they could have conversations like this. "Before you ask, it feels…I have no words."

"Yeah." Sarah nodded understanding. Her eyes were tearing up again. "So." She said again.

"So." Liz repeated again.

"Are you guys talking about marriage and such?" Sarah wanted to know. Now she was being nosey. Which she had no problem owning up to if asked.

"No. Not right now. We touched briefly on children. We both want them, which was as far as we went with long term planning. He also wants a dog." Liz added on laughing.

"So does Patrick." Sarah laughed with her sister. "I told him we could talk about it after the baby turns one."

"How is she?" Liz knew that Sarah had been checked out.

"Fine. Kelly checked. She was the one that mandated the days off. Due to doctor confidentiality she couldn't say why." Sarah had been honest with her doctor. "Fortunately Kelly is so well respected that a reason didn't need to be given. I think Russell was relieved. It makes him nervous having me at work these days. His blood pressure will be through the roof when my belly can't be hidden."

"What is the plan for that?" Liz wanted to know. Generally they had a catch up session every couple of weeks, so they were due.

"I'll go to being strictly surgical during the time I'm at the hospital." Sarah stretched out and rubbed her belly. She just recently started feeling the baby move. "That will start at month six. Month eight I go to part time and stay there until I leave. Then I'm off for twelve weeks. When I come back I'm hoping to be named head of trauma." Russell was the head of the department but he was recently named the Chief of Surgery, so they needed to fill that slot. She and the other two attending trauma surgeons were in the running. Sarah wanted the position.

"You've got the position in the bag." Liz dared anyone to say her sister wasn't the best doctor in the department.

"I hope so, I need to keep up with you." Sarah said smiling. "Do you remember when we made our plan to take over Port Charles?"

"Oh man." Liz started laughing. "I haven't thought of that in forever. We had just moved here and were making plans to become the most popular girls in school." Actually they were both psyching themselves up to start their new schools because they were nervous. "I said that I was going to date the captain of the football team, go onto college, graduate the top of my class, and run Deception." By the time she was teen she was positive she was getting a degree in business. It just called to her.

"I was going to date the head of the debate team, go to medical school and also graduate at the top of my class. Then I was going to come back and work at General Hospital, where I would become the youngest Chief of Staff ever, and the first woman to hold the position." Their grandfather had held the position and Sarah wanted to follow in his footsteps.

"We did pretty dang good." Liz realized. "You came closer to the mark then I did. I'm not at Deception, but I am where I'm supposed to be." Liz was happy with her life.

"We did. You actually dated the captain of the football team, I never got near the head of the debate team." Sarah said going down the list. "I think you did better in reality than in your plan when it comes to employment. I also still have time to hit my professional benchmarks. Now that I am a doctor I know saying I would be Chief of Staff by thirty was unrealistic." Sarah was laughing too.

"Run with the big dogs or stay on the porch." Liz quoted the saying that their gram had hanging in the family room. It was put there to encourage them to shoot for the stars. "We did the best in our personal lives."

"We certainly did." Sarah said with a wicked grin. "We landed some hunks! Sometimes I look at Patrick and I just want to jump him on the spot."

Liz was laughing harder now. Time spent with Sarah was the best. "I'm going to get us both some water, and then we can chat more. Let me know when it's time for you have a snack. I also figured we could order some cheese fries for lunch."

"I'm going to be so spoiled." Yes Sarah did enjoy the attention, but she enjoyed having her sister to herself the most. "After you get the water, you can show me the rest of the pictures you took in Europe."

"Okay." Liz called back as she got down glasses. A day with her big sister; that just made her smile.

* * *

"The fact that we are having another meeting is making me want to take Sorel out." Jason said pulling out a chair in the boardroom. He had been heading to his office when he got a message from Francis that they needed to meet. "I have contracts to look through. Papercuts to thwart. Signatures to sign." Jason looked at his partner.

"Would you like me to shoot you and put you out of your misery?" Francis asked before taking a drink of his coffee.

"I'm not getting between you and Liz." Kyle spoke up from his seat next to Francis. "I don't make enough money to let her beat me up." Kyle had been there when she took out Keenan. "Plus I'm pretty sure after she beat me up, she'd still have enough energy to beat you up. So I'm vetoing your plan."

"Don't look at me." Renaldo looked at Francis. "I'm on his crew." He pointed to Jason. "I'll probably be on the floor anyway from jumping in front of him to take the bullet. Then you'll have to contend with his girl and my girl."

"Leyla's home?" Francis hadn't realized she came back.

"Very early this morning. She was still sleeping when I left for work." Renaldo was glad she was back, he had missed her.

"Hey." Shawn came in and took a seat.

"This must be major for you to leave the house." Jason grinned at his friend. "How are Gina and the baby?"

"Amazing." Shawn couldn't help but smile when thinking about his girls. "We'll be having Leah's christening next month." He didn't pass his phone around because Jason wouldn't be able to see the pictures. "Invites will be going out next week. As will the thank you card for the clothes." The gift was generous and unexpected. Gina was loving the outfits. "I'm looking forward to meeting Liz."

Jason just nodded. He didn't need a thank you card, but he knew sending them out was the polite thing to do. That was one of the reasons he told people not to buy him things. "She's looking forward to meeting you, Gina, and Leah."

Marco, Ritchie and Lee joined them, which meant all their LTs, and executive staff except Hank, Chris, and Sal were present. The guards that were working would be briefed later by Ritchie who was head of the guards.

"I got a call this morning from Palermo. It was Max, who after calling me a lot of bad names, passed on some information." Francis was grinning which meant he had gotten in on the insulting too. "He said that he was only calling because there was no way Johnny wouldn't call us anyway." Which Maximus wouldn't care about. If he was worried about a leak he would tell Johnny to stay quiet and O'Brien would respect that. "Also because Palermo needs our assistance. Sorel is not returning to his territory." Francis let that settle for a minute. "He's retiring."

"Didn't see that coming. I'm guessing it wasn't his idea." Jason spoke up. "I thought he would be given a territory in Italy."

"Do we know where he is moving to?" Shawn wanted to know. He got why he was asked to come in. This was big news.

"Not Chicago. In fact Moreno was told that he is not to have any contact with Sorel." Francis had been surprised by that. "To do so will see Moreno lose his territory."

"Sorel doesn't have any other friends. Moreno is the only one who would offer Sorel any protection." Marco got what was going on as he finished his statement. "Shit, a lot of people are going to be gunning for him."

"It's like a hit only no one will get paid for doing the work." Renaldo thought that was an effective way to get rid of an enemy. "The only two families who are guaranteed to not go after Sorel are us and Manny." Jason and Francis didn't need to go there and Manny wouldn't do it because of Angel.

"You can add O'Brien to the list." Jason knew his friend was going to just sit back and wait for someone to take the shot. Johnny would abstain in participating out of respect for Angel.

"What's going to happen to Connecticut?" Shawn looked over at Francis.

"Maximus is promoting Felix and giving it to him." Francis shared with the table. The shock of that statement rendered everyone silent, but Jason was grinning.

"Felix will do a great job running a territory." Jason was the first one to speak. "Does Palermo want us to offer him our protection while he gets established?"

"They do. Max asked me to discuss it with you before giving an answer." Francis had been ready to say yes during the call.

"I'll call Max today and tell him we have no problem with the request." Jason was happy for Felix. He considered him a friend and he knew that Johnny wouldn't have made Felix his number two if he wasn't the best man for the job.

"Not everyone is going to be happy about this." Marco looked between his bosses. "I have no problem with Maximus making a gay man a family head, but others will. A lot of guys were pissed when the rumor started that Ava was going to take over her father's territory even though she had a right to it." It turned out she wanted nothing to do with mob.

"Anyone who moves against Felix will regret it." Jason made eye contact with the guys around the table so they knew this was not open for discussion. They didn't tolerate bigotry in their organization. "If you hear anyone making off color comments you call them out on it." Everyone nodded. "Our thoughts on that behavior should be well known." Corelli Morgan actually had an employee handbook with an entire section on this topic.

"There will not be a problem from our guys." Shawn told both his bosses. He would be happy to straighten out anyone who needed it. "When will Felix and Lucas arrive?"

"Right after Christmas." Francis shared the timeline with everyone. "That way they are ready to go when the calendar turns over. "I invited them to stay in Port Charles when they first arrive."

"I'll ask my grandmother to make the owner's suite at the Port Charles Hotel available to them." Jason knew it was always empty over the holiday. Hosting Felix and Lucas would be a wonderful way for Elizabeth to act as the territory's hostess for the first time. Not that she needed practice, it was just a nicer experience with friends.

"I'm kinda proud to be in the mob." Kyle said making everyone laugh. "Let's be honest we are in one of the least progressive businesses on the planet. This is big step forward. I also like Felix and Lucas. It's never a bad thing when you like your neighbors."

"True." Francis said smiling. "Felix is being given Rhode Island as well. New Hampshire is being officially being folded into Roy's territory. With Duke in Maine the entire upper northeast should remain stable for the foreseeable future." That made Francis happy.

"Maximus is a hell of general." Marco had to give it to the Don.

"Which is why he's in charge." Jason could see the bigger picture. Everyone from Maryland up were organizations that Johnny had alliances with. They all knew, and liked, Felix already. So the newest boss would be surrounded by friends. Alliances would happen quickly which further ensured the Dubois organization's safety. It was a very smart move. "Anything else?"

"Not from me." Francis felt this warranted an in person talk, so he called a meeting. The next topic he wanted to discuss could wait a bit. It was time for Jason to get a real office, with an assistant. That fight was for another day. "You can go cuddle up with your contracts now."

"Good, and I can now say I've talked to enough people for the day. Come on Renaldo." Jason said getting to his feet. With that the meeting was over. He would go keep busy so he didn't crash Elizabeth's day with her sister.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	58. Chapter 58

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 58

Jason was sitting on the couch and scrolling through websites. They were going out, and he was dressed. Okay, partially dressed. His shoes, tie, and jacket still needed to be put on, and that would happen when Elizabeth was ready to go. Getting ready early had been intentional on his part because he wanted time to do some shopping. A major purchase was going to be taking place and he needed to do some research.

His phone buzzed indicating that he had a new text message. Opening it he read the message and started laughing. It was from Emily and she wanted to know how the pizza was this year. She also wanted to know what happened to the turkey.

The harvest holiday had been last week, and for the first time in years Jason accepted an invitation to eat at the mansion. On this particular day staying away didn't have anything to do with the family, it had everything to do with the fact that he really liked turkey. Normally he went to the Corelli house because Francis made a delicious bird and amazing sides. The holiday at the Quartermaine home was cursed. Every year some disaster struck and pizza ended up being eaten.

This year hadn't been any different.

AJ answered before he could and Jason ended up laughing harder reading his brother's response. AJ was claiming to be scarred for life. He said that he wouldn't ever be able to eat turkey again. He was also claiming that Cook tried to kill them all. Each response was more outrageous than the one before it.

Jason pulled himself together enough to type in a response. It was only three words but it summed up what happened. He hit send and waited for his sister's response. "Hello?" He answered when the device rang.

"I'm sorry what?" Emily wanted to hear about this from Jason, because it was clear AJ was channeling his inner drama queen.

"The turkey exploded." Jason repeated what he had typed.

"Turkeys don't just explode." Emily was on break and she honestly hadn't expected either of her brothers to be around because it was Saturday night. While it was usually a work night for her, generally it was date night for everyone else. "Did you shoot it in an act of self-defense?"

"No." Jason just shook his head while answering. The mansion was probably the only place he didn't wear his gun. He left it in the glove compartment of his car, and he brought an extra guard just to watch the vehicle. His grandmother didn't ask him to do that, but he did it out of respect. "Cook wheeled the turkey into the dining room and it was beautiful. The bird was sitting on the cart waiting to be put on the table. One minute we were talking about what we were grateful for, and the next the turkey was flying through the air in tiny pieces."

"Holy shit! Seriously?" Emily was literally at a lost for what to say for a moment. "It just blew up."

"Boom. Spontaneous combustion turkey style. I've never seen anything like it. Apparently the bang was loud enough that my guys heard it, because they came rushing in from outside." Jason had been fine until then. Seeing the guys running in guns drawn because the bird blew up made the mob boss completely lose it. He was laughing so hard he ended up crying. Which apparently shocked his family because they rarely saw him laugh.

"How did Liz handle that?" Emily never took anyone she was dating home for the holiday because you never knew what was going to go down.

"I think she pulled a muscle from laughing." Jason explained to his sister. "Fortunately we were on the far side of the room, so we didn't end up wearing the turkey. Lulu on the other hand was right by the bird and ended up covered in it, and the stuffing. She ran screaming from the mansion and broke up with Dillon the next day." "Was Tracy there?" Emily wanted to know.

"Yeah, and I also think she had something to do with this." Jason knew what was going through his sister's head. "Tracy is claiming innocence, and so is Cook. Since our aunt couldn't break up her son and his girlfriend no matter what she did, I don't believe her. I had a close up look at the base of the turkey, if they put something in it to cause the explosion there wasn't anything of the device left." Of course chemicals could be used to bring about an explosion and if they went that route then they would need a lab to find the evidence.

"I can't wait to hear all the different versions of this one. Grandmother is okay, right?" Emily would be back for Christmas, and she had some great news to share. She was moving back home over the summer and starting at General Hospital in the fall.

"Grandmother was fine. She was sitting next to me. Grandfather also ended up turkey splattered, but unlike Lulu he found the situation to be funny. It took a bit for his blood pressure to drop, but it was never in the danger zone. Maya was there and she checked. We're going to be talking about this for years." Jason knew his girl would be down soon so he put on his shoes. The tie would be put on at the very last minute.

"I imagine." Emily was thinking this would be hard to top, but knowing her family top it they would. "Okay, let me check on AJ. Have fun tonight. When I talked to Liz a few days ago she said you guys were going out."

"My friend John's blues club is having its grand opening tonight." Jason figured the club would be in regular rotation for date nights. "We are meeting up with Francis and Diane to show our support. Georgie will be there as well."

"I'm looking forward to seeing the club and all the ways Port Chuck has changed in my absence over the Christmas break." Emily enjoyed her time away and thought it was necessary for her growth. Now it was time to go home. "Go have fun. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too." Jason said hanging up just as he heard his girlfriend walking towards the stairs. He put on his jacket and when she came into view he had to do a double take. "You're wearing pants. Wait are those pants?" Dress pants were not a foreign concept Diane wore them often, but she never wore anything like what Elizabeth had on.

"It's a halter jumpsuit. Perfect for a date night with my guy." She had to talk herself into trying it on at Chloe's boutique. Once she did Liz couldn't wait for the right night to wear it because she loved it. Tonight she had switched up her accessories going for diamond plated black rhodium multi hoop earrings and her emerald ring. On her feet were caged peep toe heels. It was sexy and sophisticated outfit, and she was loving the final look. "So you like it?" Liz turned so he could see the entire jumpsuit. Her butt was framed to perfection.

"I'm not sure I want you to leave the house in that." Jason said taking her in. The top of the jumpsuit left her shoulders bare and he was already wanting to kiss them. The next thing to catch his eye was a slit that ran down the center of the top. When she moved he got teasing glimpses of skin. She turned again and when Elizabeth was facing front he understood that the slit was created by the two sides of the top being tied at the back of her neck. One tug of the knot would bare her entire torso to him. "That knot is secure right?"

"I promise you the top is not coming loose." Liz had fashion tape on the inside of the panels that created the top. There wouldn't be any wardrobe malfunctions taking place. "At least not until we come back home and you help me out of this jumpsuit." She watched his eyes darken. "I like this suit. Is it new?"

"It is." Jason was in a dark gray suit which he paired with a silver polka dot tie and pocket square. "When we were in Dublin Johnny mentioned that I should have a suit of this color in my closet. I trust him enough that I listened."

"And the watch?" Liz hadn't ever seen it before and honestly it didn't really seem like her guy. The face was diamond studded and Jason wasn't one for flash.

"Do you like it?" Jason was trying to decide if he did.

"I do, but I don't have to wear it." Liz walked over and grinned when her guy used the belt at her waist to pull her closer for a kiss.

"Edward gave it to me." Jason had been surprised by the gift. "AJ and Ned each got one as well. Theirs don't match mine, he tried to pick a style that suited us. We were given them to before dinner on Thanksgiving. They are apologies."

"Apologies?" Liz lifted her guy's wrist to get a better look at the time piece. She remembered the four men sitting in Edward's office before everyone was called into the dining room.

"Yes. For what he did to us when we were younger. For the role he played in Ned and AJ hating one another which ultimately led to the accident that my brother and I were in. The watches remind us that the one thing we never get back is time. He regrets the time we lost as a family due to his machinations." Jason had appreciated the words the older man said more than the watch. He looked at his girl. "What?"

"I'm not trying to come across as critical." Liz gathered her words. "This watch isn't really you."

'No, it's not." Jason agreed smiling. "That doesn't mean I can't wear it from time to time. He's trying, and I will as well. Mainly because that will make my grandmother happy. I figured I'd wear it tonight and try to make sure it appears in one of the photos that will be in the paper. I'll wear it to the Nurses' Ball too."

Liz gave him a kiss for that. "I'm proud of you for that."

She was close so he ran a hand up her back. The fabric of her jumpsuit was soft under his palm. He was almost touching her shoulder when a realization hit. "You aren't wearing a bra." He looked down into her blue eyes.

"No." Liz wondered when that bit of knowledge was going to strike.

"I'm wearing nippies." Liz said smiling wider.

"Nippies?" Jason had no idea what that was.

"It's like a pastie. It covers my nipples so they don't show through the fabric. You've probably seen waitresses in the topless bar on the docks wearing them." Liz explained giving him a point of reference. Port Charles had an odd law that waitresses in that establishment didn't need to wear tops, but they couldn't show their nipples.

"I've never been in a topless bar, or a strip club as a patron. I've had to go in a few times as an enforcer though. I never got the point of watching women take off their clothes in a room full of other guys. I don't share well, so that wouldn't be something that turned me on." Jason kissed her nose. "Francis sold the clubs he got from Sonny before I became his partner. Diane said they had to go before she would work for him. She wasn't threatened by them, but as a whole the industry is exploitative of woman and she wasn't standing for that."

Liz could very easily imagine her friend laying down the law, and Francis listening. There wasn't much the guys wouldn't do to make their ladies happy. Even though she wasn't his lady at the time. "Speaking of Diane and Francis we should get going so that we aren't late. I'm excited to see the interior of the club. Georgie said it's lovely."

"How are things going with her and John? I haven't seen much of him because of the work going on at the club." Jason sent a text letting the guys know it was time to leave. He told the guards they were welcome to bring their lady friends if they wanted.

"Georgie smiles when she talks about him so that is a good sign." Liz knew that the other couple were taking their time to get to know one another. Georgie had been upfront about why her last relationship ended and John had no problem taking the time to show he could be trusted. That was hammered home when Lulu set her sights on the club owner. She hit on him, when he was with Georgie no less, and John just laughed in her face. Lulu practically ran from Kelly's in embarrassment.

"So you smile when you talk about me?" Jason asked as he held open her dress coat.

"Yes." Liz looked over her shoulder at her guy. "I can't seem to help myself."

"I really like knowing that." Jason said as he slipped on his coat and then led her to the elevator. "I smile when I talk about you. I can't seem to help it either."

Liz felt herself blushing. What woman didn't like knowing they made their guy happy? In the garage they got into his Maybach because on date nights they didn't take the SUV. Next to the car was Jason's bike. She hadn't been out on the Harley yet and she was looking forward to spring so that could change.

"Have you ever been to the blues club? When it was open before?" Jason asked as they headed over.

"No. Honestly I'm not much of a blues fan. It's just not a genre that normally calls to me, but I'm open to having my horizons expanded. According to Georgie there will be more jazz music because that is John's preference over blues. I like jazz, and I'm a fan of live music so that should be a good fit. Did you spend a lot of time at the club?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"When I first started working for Sonny I did. He was friends with the original owner. After Sonny died, I didn't go back. Mainly because I didn't like the owner." Jason explained his viewpoint. "I spent most of my time at Jake's, because I was friends with the woman who owned it. Now I go to The No Name, which you know." They had just gone to play pool and have a night out this past weekend. "I still miss Jake's from time to time though." The dive bar had closed and then reopened as the Floating Rib. It was part of the plan to spruce up the harbor area.

"I think of The No Name as our place." Liz told him.

"I can do better than a bar if you want a place." Jason told his girlfriend. "I still haven't taken you to Polluzo's or The Grille yet." He wanted to give her the nicest things possible. He still needed to take her to the island as well. There were also the new territories to be explored.

"We can't wear blue jeans at The Grille." Liz knew he could afford to take her pretty much anywhere she requested. Inside the city or out. What she liked about spending time at The No Name was that Jason enjoyed himself too. They always have fun because they were together, but her guy would rather not be in a suit.

"We'll be able to wear jeans to John's club after tonight." Jason would enjoy that.

Liz nodded as they pulled into the parking lot. Since tonight was the opening it was invitation only. The invitation didn't say to dress up, but they had both been to enough events like this to know the drill. On a typical night denim and boots would be fine. John wanted a place folks came to relax and enjoy themselves. "He named the club Coda."

"I'm guessing that's a musical term." Jason would need to look that up. "I know John was tossing around a few different names." The new name went up last week and was then promptly covered up so no one got to see it.

"That would make sense. You can tell me what it means." Liz was excited to go inside. "Georgie should already be here. She said she was spending the day hanging out while John did some last minute touches. She's going to be sitting with us because he'll be on the stage most of the night." Liz was excited to hear him play.

"Then we should get inside." Jason looked over at Renaldo who nodded that it was all clear. The blonde mob boss got out of the car and walked around the passenger side to help his girl out. Hand in hand they walked over to the door to start their night out.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	59. Chapter 59

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 59

They walked inside and Liz spotted Georgie, the petite brunette waved and her friend quickly came across the room. "Wow, this place looks amazing." The walls were a deep and relaxing blue and with the lights lowered it would create an intimate atmosphere. It was helped by the fact that each table had candles waiting to be lit.

"I'm so glad you're here." Georgie said grabbing Liz's hand and pulling her toward the back of the club. They didn't stop until they were standing in John's office.

"What's wrong?" Liz asked when they were no longer moving.

"I need your help, actually advice is more like it." Georgie told her friend.

"It can't be about your outfit because you look amazing." Liz saw the dress her friend was going to wear right after Georgie purchased it. She's been super excited about it and they had stood in her office looking it over.

"I do look amazing." Georgie said laughing at herself. She had picked the outfit for impact and it delivered. John had been struck speechless when she came down the stairs at his place in her dark red cocktail dress. The cross over designed bodice with spaghetti straps and the triangle cutouts at the waist were meant to catch the eye as was the color. Georgie liked how it showed off her figure and had found some matching shoes to finish the look. "Maxie would be proud."

"You took a picture right?" Liz wanted her friend to calm down some before they started talking.

"Not yet. I suck at selfies." Georgie said pushing back a stray curl. "I figured I'd ask you to take a couple of pictures so I can send one to her."

"Not a problem. Just say when." Liz agreed with a smile. "So what's the issue?"

"How do you handle gifts?" Georgie wanted to know. "Expensive gifts. John gave me these." She grabbed her purse and pulled out a small velvet bag. Opening it she spilled the contents into her palm.

"Those are lovely." Liz said looking at the diamond studs in her friend's hand. "He has good taste, which we know because he's hanging out with you."

"Maxie said the exact same thing." Georgie shared with a grin.

'What did she say about the earrings?" Liz was expecting to meet Maxie next summer because she was coming to visit.

"I haven't told her about them yet. I want a mature opinion first." Georgie loved her sister, but Maxie was highly materialistic. She expected the guys she was dating to give her things. "I smiled and said thank you when he gave them to me, but we both know these are real diamonds. Liz, these earrings are huge. I can't even begin to imagine how much he spent."

"Take a deep breath." Liz told her friend. "Realistically they aren't that big, maybe three carats total. So he couldn't have spent more than five or six thousand dollars." It was mean but she couldn't stop herself.

"That's not helping." Georgie gave her friend a look.

"I know." Liz said laughing. "You did the only thing necessary. You said thank you and accepted the gift. If you really feel uncomfortable about it, then give them back and explain that to John. I'm sure he'll understand."

"I've never had a guy give me something like this." Georgie looked at the jewelry in her palm. "Hell, I dated Dillon for a year and on my birthday he gave me a sweater. It was nice sweater, but you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean." Liz assured her friend. "The guys in Jason's social circle don't really do subtle." She emphasized her point by holding up her hand and pointing to her ring. "I'm guessing John wants you to know he's serious, but it's too soon for him to give you a ring."

"I just feel like by taking these I'm…" Georgie trailed off.

"Acting like Lulu?" Liz finished the statement. The blonde had gotten quite the haul in terms of sparkly things while dating Dillon. Including a few pieces of jewelry that were family heirlooms and Tracy was now demanding her son get back.

"Yeah. I hate to say it, but like Maxie too." Georgie was struggling.

"I know you Georgie. You didn't ask for those earrings. Nor did you drop hints so that John would go buy them. That's not you. We're a lot alike in that we don't constantly need our guys to buy us things. Pretty much anything we really want we can get on our own." They might have to save up to do so, but they were both self-sufficient before their guys came into their lives. "However, there's nothing wrong with having a guy who understands how amazing you are. John is clearly very smart." Liz finished with a smile.

"I panicked for no reason." Georgie said putting on the earrings.

"Panicked is the wrong word. You were just caught off guard because this is new." Liz said giving a thumbs up. They were the perfect size for Georgie. Just big enough to catch the eye, but not so big as to look gaudy. "The morning after Jason gave me this ring I spent a good ten minutes in the bathroom just staring at it. Then I spent the rest of the day looking at it off and on." It still caught her eye.

"What you're saying is I'll get used to the gifts." Georgie looked at herself in the mirror on the wall. The earrings really were spectacular.

"No." Liz was leaning on John's desk. "Nor will you come to expect them. What you will do is show your appreciation each time you get something." She was speaking from experience.

"What did Jason get you for your birthday? Honestly I was expecting to see something else shiny by now." Georgie was ready to go back out front. She wasn't acting as the hostess, but she had been working the room and talking to people. It just confirmed she wouldn't have been happy being the Public Liaison for the foundation.

"A surprise overnight trip to Italy. To the area I most wanted to see." Liz laughed when Georgie's jaw dropped. "I know."

"He just whisked you off to another country, after taking you out of this country." Georgie was impressed. "They really don't do subtle. Come on let's get back out front. I can use you and Jason as an excuse to stop talking to people. Plus I want to see what Diane is wearing."

"She's going to look amazing." Liz knew that for a fact.

"Speaking of looking amazing. You in that pantsuit is goals. Seriously." Georgie knew Liz was in great shape and her choice of outfit showed that off to perfection.

"You can borrow it." Liz would be happy to loan it out.

"I don't have the butt for that jumpsuit." Georgie replied being brutally honest. She had more of a bust line than her friend, but she was positive you could bounce a quarter off Liz's behind. "I need to do some squats first."

Liz gave her fellow brunette a slow smile. "I wanted something to stop Jason in his tracks, and I didn't want to wear a dress because it's cold. I'm a wimp."

"You wore four inch heels to that reception we attended last week and stood for three hours talking to people." Georgie had an arched brow. "That's not a wimp." They stepped out into the main room and saw that the Corellis were here. "Wow."

"Now that is goals." Liz said taking in Diane's dress. "Hi!" She got hugs from their friends.

"Georgie you look amazing." Diane paid the younger woman a compliment. "Liz the same can be said of you. I love a good jumpsuit and you are owning that one."

"You look fantastic." Liz told the attorney. "Is that new?"

"No, this is Georgie's night so I just pulled something from the closet. This has been seen before so it won't garner a second look." Diane knew the press would be in attendance. As John's girlfriend Georgie should get the lion's share of attention.

Georgie just looked at Liz and grinned. The lawyer was in a sleeveless sparkly knit lilac cocktail dress with cut outs around the neckline. Knowing that one could very easily veer into the realm of too much Diane was only wearing drop earrings and her wedding set as accessories. While yes it was true this was a repeat wearing, she was still going to the top of the best dressed list.

"They never pay us any mind." Jason said being outrageous. "It took me almost thirty minutes to get ready." That included showering and shaving. "Not to mention I have to wear these shoes all night."

"It's not fair." Francis said grinning. "It took me a whole minute to do this tie. I could have easily killed myself if I wasn't careful." Diane had taken close to an hour to get ready. "I do like the new suit." Francis was in black with a pale purple tie that had a slight metallic sheen to it.

"Thanks for noticing it's new." Jason grinned at his friend.

"They suffer so." Diane was just shaking her head at the two of them. "Where are we sitting?"

"At my table." Georgie said with a rueful grin.

"Reserved seating is never a bad thing." Diane said following Georgie though the crowd. The attorney waved to some friends, later in the evening she would walk around and do some chatting. "Oh. You meant that literally. Why didn't I know this?" She asked reading the plaque that was inlaid into the table and then covered with a glass top. "You were born here."

"Right here." Georgie sat down when Jason pulled out her chair. "Thank you." She told him. "On the floor under the table. My mother was friends with the first owner." And then some Georgie thought but didn't say. Felicia's affair with Luke destroyed her first marriage to Mac. "Luke said that once I became of age I would never have to pay to get in."

"So you were a regular?" Diane asked the younger woman.

"No." Georgie shook her head. "Luke made my skin crawl." She said shrugging. That feeling started long before she knew about the affair. "Hanging around him wasn't going to happen. I used to feel bad about that because he's Lulu's dad. Now I just think the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. He also left town before I become of age, so it wasn't really an issue."

"Here comes John." Liz pointed behind Georgie.

"Hey." Georgie got to her feet and gave John a smile.

"Hello." John smiled at his guest before turning his eyes back to the woman next to him. She was wearing the earrings he gave her when they first got to the club tonight and that made him smile wider. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Congratulations." Jason shook his friend's hand.

"Thanks. Hopefully we'll be here this time next year to celebrate the fact that I was able to make a success of the club." John was excited about this venture.

"I'm sure we will be." Jason knew that his guys would support the business, and that no one would give John a hard time because the club was under the protection of Corelli Morgan.

"Your cousin Lois has already contacted me about booking some of her recording artist, so that's a promising sign." John was meeting with her next week to go over her roster and see who would be a good fit for the intimate atmosphere the club provided. "Ladies, you look lovely." John handed out compliments as he shook Francis's hand. "Thank you for coming out tonight."

"We are looking forward to a wonderful evening filled with good music." Liz bumped into John from time to time and liked what she knew of him. The fact that he made Georgie happy was another check in the win column.

"That's my cue to get on stage." John said before turning to his date and getting a quick kiss. "I'll come sit with you during my breaks." He was the only live performer tonight. There was a sound system for when he was relaxing.

"Okay." Georgie was blushing bright as she sat down. She was so proud to be here with him. Last night she got to hear a few of the songs and his talent blew her away.

* * *

They enjoyed a wonderful evening not only listening to John play and sing, but getting to taste the menu the executive chef created. During his breaks their host did indeed sit with Georgie. The three couples were having a great time and Liz was thinking that from time to time they would all get together. Since returning from Ireland she learned that Diane and Francis loved having friends over to their house.

"He's so talented." Liz whispered to Georgie.

"I'm thinking that once Lois hears him she'll be wanting to sign him to a contract too." Georgie whispered back. L&B often had their talent touring and she would miss him if he went on the road for months at a time. The current song finished and everyone applauded.

"I just want to thank everyone for coming out tonight." John said preparing to wrap up for the evening. "I've been getting to know my new home and gearing up for this opening. Music has always been a huge part of my life, but I've never had anyone to share it with. Now I have this club, which I hope you all will visit often, and I also have an amazing woman in my life to share it with. That make me pretty damn lucky."

At the table Georgie blushed hard as people around the room looked in her direction. She just managed to not hide behind her hands.

"To get ready for tonight I picked some of my favorite songs I've written over the years. I also wrote a few original pieces to test out my new piano. I'd like to end the night by playing one that I wrote just for that special lady I mentioned earlier. Georgianna, this one is for you." John smiled at her from the stage before starting to play.

* * *

"He wrote me a song." Georgie was trying to find some chill before John joined them at the table. So far she was failing. "It was beautiful. I'm not the only one who thinks that am I?"

"No, you aren't. John is incredibly talented, and I think he's found a muse." Liz gave her friend a hug. "He's also coming this way, so I'm going to scram." Liz would go join Jason and the rest of their small group over by the bar. "We'll catch up on Monday."

Georgie nodded and took a deep breath before standing up. "Hi."

"Hi." John gave her a boyish grin. "Did you enjoy the song?"

"It was beautiful." Georgie had never inspired anyone to do anything like that before. "You gave me that beautiful song and I've been trying to find the words to explain what that means to me, and I can't."

"You don't need words, I can see in your smile how the song made you feel." John reached out and Georgie's hand was right there. "Thank you for being a part of my life, for your friendship, and for trusting me with your heart." They hadn't done anything more than hold hands and kiss up until now, but he knew this was the first step to a lasting relationship.

Georgie stepped forward and gently put her lips on his. She wasn't big on public displays of affection, but at this moment the only thing she wanted to do was kiss him. He just put himself out there so she didn't need to hide either. "Thank you." She said softly. "I'm blown away, the song was absolutely mesmerizing."

"You're welcome." John was floating. That kiss gave him a bigger high than performing did. "We can do that again, soon right? The kissing. If I need to write a song first I can have one ready to go tomorrow."

Georgie laughed. "We can do that again, no song is required." She didn't expect him to write her another one, but would be grateful if he did. "In fact I'm pretty sure we will do it again at the end of the night, without everyone around us."

"For now let's go join our friends." John would take a minute to calm down from that kiss, and he would have time to anticipate the kiss yet to come.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	60. Chapter 60

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 60

"I may need to perform an intervention." Sarah gave her sister some side eye.

"What are you talking about?" Liz put down the magazine she was reading. It had a spread on the newest Star Trek inside which meant she had to buy it. Her sister wanted to read it when she was done.

"You're wearing green." Sarah was knitting while they waited. The practice helped her to keep dexterity in her fingers. At the moment she was making a lightweight summer sweater for Liz, but her sister didn't know that.

"I look good in green." Liz was taking a long lunch today to be at this appointment with her sister. Patrick was actually in the building and he'd be joining them when they went into the exam room. Liz was only here because she was training to be the emergency birthing coach.

"You don't wear green today." Sarah said shifting to get comfortable. The bump was here in full force. This would be her last month in the ER. ''It's not St. Patrick's Day."

"Like I said I look good in green, and today is a work day." Liz was in fairly basic green scuba knit dress with elbow length sleeves, paired with powder pink floral embellished heels. This was an old favorite and good winter outfit because it kept her warm. "I know what day it is. The fact that I can't turn around without getting smacked by a red heart announces the day." Liz was proud that she didn't roll her eyes.

"Where is your inner Cupid?" Sarah stopped knitting and looked over at her sister. "Today is the day for romance, for hearts, and flowers."

"For merchandising." Liz stated what her issue with Valentine's Day was. "If you want to line the pockets of corporations who make their money by laying down a massive guilt trip, then have it. I don't expect Jason to go out and spend gobs of money on this one day to prove that he loves me. I know he loves me. Romance happens on our schedule, not because of the date."

"Where did our parents go wrong with you?" Sarah just shook her head and resumed her knitting. "You are basically perfect in every other way."

"If I didn't have this major flaw then it wouldn't be obvious that you are one hundred percent perfect." Liz smiled over at Sarah. His sister was so beautiful it was unreal. She really did glow with her pregnancy. Liz was working on a portrait of Sarah to present to her and honestly she was a little frustrated because she was having trouble doing her sister justice.

"That is true." Sarah said giggling. "I'm excited you are here."

"I'm sure when the big day comes Patrick will be right there for you to scream at. If he's not then you know I'll be there. Then we can yell at him together later." Liz said brightly. "He really came through at Christmas and earned major hubby points."

"You'll make me cry." Sarah was excited to move into the house that Patrick picked for them. They drove by it every morning on their way to work and she always remarked on it. When the For Sale sign popped up she had been very excited. Only to have her dream crushed not even two days later when the sold sign appeared. Due to work they couldn't get off to go tour the home. "I did an ugly cry when I opened the envelope." The closing was last week and now Jason's construction company was making upgrades and changes.

"You did an ugly cry in my car when we walked through the home store." Liz had gone with her sister to pick out counters and cabinets. They wouldn't be neighbors because of the location of the house, but Liz was going to be a frequent visitor. "I was kind of disgusted that you were still beautiful while ugly crying."

"Good genes." Sarah said laughing. She had no long term effects from her run in with Abby, and the two sisters agreed that their parents didn't need to know it ever happened. Both Dr. Webbers were going to be in Port Charles for Sarah's due date.

"Dr. Drake." The nurse called out.

"That's me." Sarah put away her knitting and handed the bag to her sister. "Thank you." She grinned at Hank who helped her up from the chair. "You're handy to have around."

"I try." Hank said smiling. He had checked to make sure he didn't have to go in the back. Jason said it was fine which had the guard relieved. "I'll be out here when you are done."

"Shouldn't be too long." Liz said as Patrick rushed in. "Good timing. Let's go back and see my niece."

* * *

"How is the baby?" Lila was sipping some tea that Johnny and Chloe had sent her. It was time for a staff meeting.

"Perfect." Liz said gushing a bit. "She's going to be the most gorgeous baby born this year. Mark my words."

"Not that you are biased." Lila said chuckling.

"Not in the least. I saw the pictures with my own eyes. She looks just like me because I'm the cutest Webber there is." Liz said being silly. "I had to control myself after leaving the hospital. I wanted to go right to the baby store and buy everything."

"Are they registered?" Lila was going to be invited to the shower, and she would be bringing a gift.

"No. Not until next month. Then I'm restricted to one gift. Can you believe they are being so mean to me?" Liz said almost pouting. "I can only buy my goddaughter one gift. That's just cruel."

"You should have Diane sue them." Lila said laughing.

"I should. It's exactly what they deserve." Liz got up to make herself some tea. "Were you well behaved while I was gone?"

"No." Lila said with an innocent grin. "Behaving is for chumps. I totally slacked off and did some reading about mulch." The amount of work she did was already cut by half. Now that they had a full time Public Liaison, Liz could focus on her duties as the Assistant Director soon to be Director. Lila's duties would be cut again in the next few months. It was already clear Liz was perfect for her upcoming job.

"Rumor has it that you'll be heading the arboretum board as well come the fall." Liz knew Lila was going to keep active.

"They called last week. I'm excited for opportunity and the position." Lila already sat on the board, this was just a promotion. Between the two boards and her blooms she would have plenty to keep her busy as well as connected to her community.

"Does Edward need to worry you are taking over all the boards in the city?" Liz asked being cheeky.

"The hospital board doesn't interest me." Lila spent enough time in the medical center as a patient. It was just a fact that as you got older, more things cropped up. She was in overall excellent health but her arthritis was getting worse.

A knock sounded and Georgie came in. "It's good to be with other rebels." None of them was in red.

"How was Italy?" Liz hadn't seen her friend so far today.

"Stunning." Georgie said smiling. She had spent the last two weeks in Palermo being introduced to the country John was born in. The trip was his Christmas present to her. "I can't wait to go back. You need to have Jason take you." She and John went in February because that was when they were both free. The club was doing great. Between the business and his music writing he was busy. "I have gifts in my office and many pictures to share. Many."

"We will have to plan a night to look at them." Liz was happy that relationship was doing so well.

"Hi." Melissa joined them and took a seat. She was still finding her footing but was enjoying being on the staff as the Public Liaison.

"Since we are all here. Let's get started." Lila said looking at the young ladies who were going to keep her foundation running.

* * *

Jason was standing in the penthouse going over his checklist. Neither he nor his beautiful girlfriend celebrated Valentine's Day. They didn't feel the need to wait for one day to express their love or be romantic. He told her every day that he loved her, and she did the same. That made today the ideal time to surprise her. She simply wouldn't see it coming.

He could do romance, but today was putting that to the test. There was also the fact that he wanted tonight to be perfect. The food, the flowers, the music, the atmosphere. All of it had to be perfect. Since he was keeping this a secret he didn't have anyone to run what he planned by to see if he was missing anything.

He was going to have to trust that he covered all the bases. What had him relaxing was that Elizabeth was going to love it. His girl loved anything he did for her.

Looking around he nodded. The penthouse looked great. Now it was time to go pick everything up.

* * *

"Liz, can I speak with you for a minute?" Mel wanted to know.

"Sure." Liz followed her newest colleague into her office. Mel, as she liked to be called, had painted and redecorated the space so it looked different. Liz loved it. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything here at the office is great. Everyone has been so welcoming I feel like I've been here for years, in the best possible way." Mel replied smiling. "Actually what I want to talk you about isn't a professional matter which is why I had to work on my nerves so I could bring it up."

"What did you need?" Liz asked curious.

Melissa hesitated before speaking to the woman who was her boss, and becoming a friend. "Is Hank single?" She was new to the area having transferred here in January for this job. The tall man with Liz had caught Mel's attention early on but she needed to focus on work. Now that she was more settled, and he still had her attention, she was asking.

Liz smiled. "Yes, he is. He can't talk to you about personal matters while he's working, but you are welcome to give him your number and ask him to call you." She explained what needed to happen. "You can also talk to him when he's at lunch on days I eat in the office." Which was most days, once a week she met up with Jason or her sister.

"I just wanted to ask before I did anything. I don't want to hit on someone's guy." Mel now just had to work up the nerve to talk to Hank.

"I won't say anything to him. To you I will say he's a great guy." Liz hoped Melissa went for it.

"Thanks Liz." Mel was ready to get out there and start dating.

"You're welcome." Liz said before heading back to her office. Maybe there was something to the day after all.

* * *

"Fancy meeting you here." Liz said as she got out of the SUV in the garage of the Towers. She had ridden in with Hank this morning.

"There is a good chance we'll be running into one another more often." Georgie replied smiling as they walked to the elevator.

"Are you moving in?" Liz asked thinking that would be great.

"No." Georgie shook her head. "We aren't there yet. I will be staying over from time to time." She had enjoyed waking up in John's arms while they were away. They were going to ease into spending nights together here at home by having her stay over a few nights each week. Before she broke her lease she wanted to make sure this was right for them.

"Call me if you want to work out together." Liz offered as they switched elevators.

"Definitely. That's why I agreed to stay over, to get access to the gym." Georgie joked as they rode up.

"I moved in for the pool. So you're in good company." Liz bumped shoulders with her friend. "Want to carpool tomorrow?"

"Absolutely." Georgie thought that would be fun.

"We'll take the Mini Cooper and the guys can follow us." Liz looked at her friend who nodded her agreement. Georgie's guard got along well with Hank. "We can race them to the foundation."

"I'm so there for that. They are going to end up separating us." Georgie said with a wide smile. "Lila will be proud."

"That right there is a reason to do it." Liz replied as the elevator opened. "See you in the morning." Georgie waved as she headed to John's place. Liz opened the door to the penthouse and paused before walking in. "Hi." Her guy was standing there in a full suit, with a tie. The lights were lowered and candles were lit.

"Hi." Jason didn't move from the spot he was standing in. "How was your day?"

"Good. I think it's about to get better though." Liz took off her coat and that was when Jason came over.

"The baby is good?" Jason asked hanging up the outerwear.

"Yeah." Liz gave her guy a kiss. "Something smells great."

"Dinner is in the oven. I picked it up." Jason told her. "I wanted to serve some of your favorite things and I don't have the recipes." Tonight was not the night for him to try cooking something new.

"Okay." Liz was looking for words. "I wasn't expecting anything because we don't celebrate this holiday."

"This isn't about Valentine's Day. This is about us." Jason explained what was behind the surprise.

"I'm always up for celebrating us." Liz urged him down for another kiss. "I love you, thank you for doing this." She said softly.

"This is nothing." Jason said looking around at everything he had done. "Every day you make me feel so loved, I enjoyed having the chance to set this up." He took a deep breath getting ready for the next part. There was a point to this dinner. "I love you so much."

Liz smiled up at him, she never tired of hearing him say that.

"I will love you forever, every single day of forever." Jason said taking her hands in his. "I knew something was missing from my life, but I didn't know what it was and then you showed up. That first conversation in the coffee house was a revelation and all I wanted to do after you left was talk to you again."

Liz was blinking to keep from crying. She didn't say anything because she could tell he wasn't finished.

"Then when I bumped into you at the tailor's shop instead of feeling happy I got what I wanted, I found myself again wanting more of you. Fortunately we had a date that night. That was the best night of my life. Then the Nurses' Ball took that spot. Then the first night you slept in my arms took that spot." Jason said smiling at her. "It's just been one amazing day and night after another. I don't want to end. Ever." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the ring and showed it to her.

"It's beautiful." Liz looked at the diamond and then back up into the eyes of her guy.

"I got the stones from my grandmother. They were part of a necklace that was broken." Jason explained a bit about the ring. The windowed emerald cut diamond was now in a Victoria setting and the band was also covered in the brilliant stones. "I had Eric reset them for me to create this." He took her left hand in his. "Will you marry me?" There wasn't anything else to say.

"Yes." Liz couldn't fight the tears any longer. "This is amazing. I'm going to be your wife. I get to spend the rest of my life loving you."

"That makes me the luckiest man in the world." Jason said before leaning down and kissing her. The rest of the night would be spent celebrating and tomorrow they would share their news with everyone in their lives.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	61. Chapter 61

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 61

"There he is." Johnny got to his feet and gave his friend a hard hug. He was one of the few people who could do so, but he still didn't make a habit of it. "Congratulations, and well done!"

"Thank you." Jason took the beer that Francis was holding out. They would each only have the one because they weren't staying here all day. Driving under the influence was not something they did. "I wasn't sure you were going to come." Chloe flew over to talk about the wedding dress. O'Brien hadn't said he was tagging along.

"Of course I was coming." Johnny sat back down and picked up his beer. "Not only do I get to see Lila, and you guys, I also get a chance to see some of your girl's artwork." They had gotten a notification from the gallery that more paintings were in stock. Liz said they were welcome to visit her studio to look at her unlisted items as well. "The trip also has the added bonus of me getting to leave Cody in charge."

"No one will bother him." Francis said leaning back in his recliner.

"Not if they want to keep breathing." Johnny said with a grin. "Cody's reputation was well established before he became my number two."

"Are you going to visit Felix?" Jason had been to Connecticut last month, not long after getting engaged.

"After we leave here, we will stop by for an overnight visit." Johnny knew that his friend was doing great. Maximus rarely got these things wrong. "He's excited to give me a tour, and it will be great to catch up." He missed his friend and Lucas.

"No one decided to be stupid and test him." Jason told his friend. "He's also got alliances with everyone in the area. So we aren't the only ones who have his back if it's needed."

Johnny nodded not surprised to hear that. "You two lovebirds set a date?" They didn't need to discuss any more business.

"October ninth." Jason knew that Elizabeth was telling the ladies this during their gathering. Up until now they had been saying the end of the year when asked.

"Does that date mean anything special?" Johnny knew they met later in that very month.

"What he said." Francis was curious about how they picked that date as well.

"There are forty-four days between our birthdays, the ninth is the half way mark." Jason explained grinning.

"That is disgustingly sweet." Johnny replied before taking a swallow of his beer.

"Are you trying to make the rest of us look bad?" Francis hadn't expected that. "At least tell me that was her suggestion." He knew it wasn't. Jason's grin answered without him having to say anything. "Honeymoon in Italy?"

"No." Jason could see that his friends were surprised because he had mentioned Elizabeth wanted to see more of the country. "Well that's not completely true. We will probably go for a quick visit. We are returning to Dublin."

"Returning to where it all started." Johnny was going to have to arrange something nice for them. "Same hotel?"

"Yeah. Same room too." Jason already had it booked. "Going forward we will be taking vacation around that time of year." It would just work out well because the big days for them would fall in sequential months. Both partners got two months of vacation, Francis and Diane generally took theirs in late spring. Jason already knew that when he and Elizabeth started a family they would have to re-evaluate that plan. Children might mean summer vacations would be better.

"Don't feel like you have to visit with us while you are there." Johnny would let his friend off the hook.

"Getting together will be fine." Jason knew that Elizabeth would want to see their friends, actually their cousins, and so would he.

"When are your in-laws arriving?" Francis didn't have to deal with that. Both Diane's parents had passed away when she was younger. As for his family, they adored his wife.

"When Sarah gives birth. We are having dinner with them, just Elizabeth and I, once. The rest of the time they should be preoccupied with their granddaughter. Patrick said there won't be any grilling from them. They respect the choices their daughters make. Plus Sarah likes me, and for them that will be enough to get their blessing." Jason didn't care if they liked him or not, but he understood that things would be easier for his fiancée if that was the case.

"Since we are on the topic of Sarah, now is a good time for an update on Abby." Johnny would get this over with so they could leave it behind. "She's now on some seriously heavy meds that have basically rendered her catatonic."

"Why?" Francis paused with his beer bottle halfway to his mouth. "Last report we got said she wasn't giving the staff any problems." That report had been in January. The report also said Abby was telling everyone that Jason was going to come for her any day now.

"The engagement announcement was in the paper, and she somehow got a hold of one. She stabbed an orderly with a homemade shiv in an attempt to break out of the hospital." Johnny shared what he knew. "The guy is going to make a full recovery, but it was touch and go for a few days. I suggested that hospital because they have zero tolerance for shit like that. Her parents were the ones to sign the order."

Johnny made it look like Abby never returned to the states after her trip to Ireland to find Jason. Her parents had been notified that their daughter had a mental breakdown while on a work trip. With her history of lies, obsession, and running away the older couple didn't believe her version of events. They agreed to leave their daughter there after flying over and speaking with the doctor in charge. They understood she needed help, and hoped that being in another country might lessen her current obsession.

"Sounds like it had to be done." Francis felt bad that she wasn't able to get her life together.

"I don't care what needed to happen, so long as Elizabeth stays safe." For Jason that was the bottom line.

"Abby is now one less worry on that list." Johnny knew the relief his friend was feeling.

"The game is starting." Francis said, it was time to kick back and relax.

* * *

"Congratulations!" Chloe said hugging Liz tight. "Let me see the ring. Lovely." The designer said looking at the jewel. "Just perfection. I'm so happy for you two."

"Thank you. He's everything I want." Liz said gushing over her guy. "Let me introduce you to the ladies you don't know yet." They were at the mansion, but Liz was acting as the hostess. "This is my sister, and matron of honor, Dr. Sarah Drake."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Chloe thought the pregnant woman looked beautiful.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. My wax jacket is something I cannot wait to be able to wear again. It's perfect for upstate New York." Sarah was trying not to stare.

"And for Ireland. Let me know if you ever come visit." Chloe knew the sisters were tight and she was thinking that she would do well with Sarah.

"This is one of my best friends, and a bridesmaids, Georgie Jones." Liz said making the next introduction.

"It's lovely to meet you. I've met your sister Maxie." Chloe said pulling up a memory. "She has a picture of the two of you in her office at Crimson."

"When I tell her that you remembered her she will be very happy." Georgie said smiling.

"That I do. She is a very driven young lady, which will serve her well in her chosen field." Chloe had been impressed with Kate's assistant's work ethic. Maxie was set on conquering the publishing world, and with her current attitude she had a good shot.

"I'll leave that out or else she'll be impossible to live with." Georgie told the designer.

"Since we are all headed out later, why don't we sit and talk about gowns now." Chloe suggested to her future cousin.

"Okay. Do you want to go somewhere quiet?" Liz had no idea how this worked.

"Yes, Lila said we can use her office. I'm only having us leave to discuss your gown. You can of course share what you like, but from my end nothing will leak." Chloe promised all her clients that.

"I rather like the idea of my dress being a surprise. I would like the ladies to have some input on their gowns. Emily is also going to be a bridesmaid. I may be adding a couple of other ladies as well. I'll let you know as soon as possible." Liz explained to Chloe.

"I know Em's style well. I dress her so that she doesn't have to go shopping." Chloe put together a small box for her cousin once a year. Because Em spent so much time in scrubs, the clothes didn't get much use at the moment, so Chloe only sent staple pieces. "Let's go have a sit down."

"There is a tea cart in the office waiting for you." Lila would take over hostess duties in Liz's absence.

Chloe and Elizabeth chatted during the quick walk, doing a short catch up, and once the door closed they got down to business. "When is the wedding?"

"October ninth. It's an indoor ceremony in the smaller ballroom at the planetarium." She and Jason both loved programs about space so this was perfect. "I can call and ask if we can see it." Liz didn't know what information Chloe needed.

"That's not necessary. I've been there for functions in the past." Chloe loved that space. It was a good sized room, but at the same time it didn't feel that way. Perfect for a wedding. "The grounds are lovely as well, lots of good spots for pictures."

"It was going to be there or the arboretum." Liz explained to the designer. "This just felt more like us."

"I have a sense of your everyday style, now tell me about your bridal style." Chloe said getting out a sketch pad.

"This might be surprising, but I want the fairy tale." Liz said laughing at herself. "I totally want to have my princess moment. I want a statement gown."

Chloe laughed too. "Actually it's not that surprising. You're only getting married once, and all eyes are going to be on you. There is nothing wrong with embracing your moment in the spotlight." She paused to think. "It's not a church ceremony, so can I suggest something strapless? You have amazing shoulders."

"I have no problem with strapless." Liz said watching as Chloe started to sketch. Jason might not survive it though. "Do you think I can pull off a ball gown?" That was what Liz really wanted.

"Absolutely." Chloe nodded starting to see it in her head. "A strapless fitted bodice with a full skirt flowing out. If we put all the volume of the gown in the bottom it won't swallow you up. At the same time we will not want to go super poufy." She said as her pencil moved over the page. "No ruffles or bows either, just clean lines."

"No long train." Liz was only going to take that fairy tale so far.

"No, with your stature a long train would be a mistake. It would take from the height the dress will build." Chloe reached into the large tote she carried back. "This is Alcenon Lace. I'd like to make the dress of this material. I'll use tulle under this to create the skirt."

"That's lovely. Will this be the pattern on the dress?" Liz asked about the detailing on the square she was holding.

"It will, if you don't like it I can look into another pattern. This is based on the flowers in the Morgan family crest." Chloe explained why she had the seamstress make this.

"Lila has been holding out on me. I had no idea there was a Morgan family crest." Liz nodded her agreement to the pattern. It really was lovely, that it had a familial connection was just a bonus.

"There was also at one point a family estate but it was sold before the family moved to America when Lila was young. No titles though." Chloe shared more.

"I'm going to need to get a history lesson." Liz would love that. "What color will the dress be?" She was turning herself over to Chloe.

"Winter white. Pure white will not be the best for pictures, but winter white is softer and you will look lovely in it." The designer promised. "While I'm hear I'm going to speak with Joseph. If you are okay with it, I'm going to have him do the alterations. He's the only one around here that I trust. Otherwise you will need to go to New York." Chloe wouldn't be back until the wedding.

"That's fine." Liz hadn't ever worked with him, but they did talk when she was in the shop.

"The lace is going to be made by hand, so your first fitting won't happen until July. I'm going to take measurements, after which you will have the hard job of not changing sizes. The gown is going to come in a few sizes bigger than the numbers I take down, but there will not be a lot of wiggle room." Chloe warned.

"Understood. I actually like how I look. Too much thinner and I come across as sickly." Liz had no intention of doing any extreme dieting for the wedding.

"Good." Chloe got out her tape measure. "Now, I need you to strip."

* * *

"Okay ladies. Liz's gown is in the works." Chloe said sitting on the couch. Sarah and Georgie were on either side of her. "This is what we came up with for you. What do you think? Keep in mind this is a rough sketch."

"I really like that." Georgie commented looking at the sketch. She would agree to whatever Liz wanted. It was her day.

"So do I." Sarah wouldn't just agree to something to make her sister happy. She knew Liz would expect an honest opinion. Just like Sarah knew that Elizabeth would pick something to make her bridal party look gorgeous. "That will work on a multitude of body types."

"It will." The halter style dress with an A-line skirt would flatter any size woman who wore it. The tricky part came in with coloring. "So I know about Sarah, Georgie, and Emily. Who else is in the bridal party?"

"Keesha and Maya are both going to be in the wedding as well." Liz had both her future sisters-in-law in the party. Maya she also really liked. "Diane will be doing a reading. Lois has declined to be included." The record label owner would be seven months pregnant at that point. Liz didn't say that because she didn't know who Lois had told.

Chloe know why Lois was sitting this wedding out. "Any children?"

"Not a one." Liz nor Jason had close friends with kids the right age for flower girl or ring bearer.

"Since you like pink how about we go with a pale rose." Chloe once again dug into her tote and pulled out a color swatch. "I know that colors in the pastel range are generally the pick for summer weddings, but there is no reason you can't use one in October." It would suit everyone's coloring.

"I like that color." Sarah said looking over at Georgie who nodded. They were speaking for everyone in the bridal party. "Liz?"

"Perfect." Liz was happy this was going so well. Now all she had to do was be patient while waiting for her dress to arrive.

"I'll send you the final sketches of everything via email." Chloe said taking down Georgie and Sarah's sizes. She would find her cousins before she left. Their dresses would be in the standard industry sample size of six unless they needed something larger. "That will happen in about a week." Chloe wasn't going to work on anything but these gowns between now and then. "If you don't like anything please speak up, the day is about you and Jason. I don't want you to have regrets about your dress or your attendants' dresses."

"I promise." Liz wasn't going to be a bridezilla, but she was also going to get the ceremony that she and Jason wanted. "So that's everything I need today."

"With that handled, let's talk about flowers." Lila was going to wear whatever Chloe sent her. Diane would do the same thing. "This is what will be blooming that time of year." The ladies settled in to get a lesson in fall flowers.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	62. Chapter 62

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 62

"Hi." Liz stood up and almost sighed in happiness when her guy wrapped his arms around her. "Did you guys enjoy your sporting match?" They were watching rugby and just hanging out. She also guessed they discussed some business as well.

"Hi." Jason gave her a quick kiss. "We did a lot of shouting at the television which is always the sign of a great game. Our team also won."

"That's always good." Liz smiled up at him. They were standing in the foyer of the mansion. Everyone else was in the parlor.

"How did the wedding stuff go?" Jason was helping to plan the day because it wasn't fair to make his fiancée do it alone. He had been involved in picking the venue, and he would be involved in the menu selection. The other thing on his list of things to do was getting a photographer. They needed someone they could trust not to leak the photos.

"It went really great. When you have an award winning designer creating your gown that's kind of expected." Chloe had won Designer of the Year in January. That was something they would be celebrating while she was here. "The ladies helped with the bridal party gowns, however no one but Chloe and I know the details of my gown. Then Lila gave a masterclass on flowers. She will help with boutonnieres if you need her to."

"Help is the wrong way to describe what will happen." Jason replied with a boyish grin. "It will be more along the line of her picking what we wear. I'm betting it will be one of the flowers in your bouquets."

"Then it will be a rose. Which is pretty standard for weddings." Liz let him know. "I like you in that shirt."

"It's a basic dark blue t-shirt." Jason said looking down at it. He hadn't given up his t-shirts. He just had them in more colors. One of them with jeans and motorcycle boots was still his most common look, like today.

"It shows off your biceps." Liz said bobbing her eyebrows up and down.

"Get you mind out of the gutter woman." Jason said but he was loving the attention.

"Because those weren't your hands on my butt this morning." Liz said giving him some sass.

"I like your jeans." He gave her a wolfish grin. "I like how your butt looks in your jeans."

Liz could feel herself blushing. She put on the black jeans because she knew he liked them. Today they were paired with a white pullover and her color block boots to add some fun to the outfit. "Let's go join everyone else before things get X-rated."

"Actually I have a surprise for you." Jason wrapped an arm around her waist to keep from leaving. He had been looking forward to this.

"Really?" Liz had to smile at the light in his eyes.

"It's a nice day. It's actually been nice for the past few days." Jason began explaining. It had also been dry, which was the important part. He linked their fingers and started towards the front of the house. "So I thought we could go for a ride." He opened the door so that she could see the Harley parked in the driveway.

Liz actually bounced on her toes. "I have been waiting what feels like forever to go out on the bike." Before they started dating she saw him riding around the city. Even with his helmet on she knew he was the driver. "We can visit with your grandmother first." Liz said trying to be mature.

"She knows we are going out. We'll come back and join everyone for dinner." Jason escorted her down the stairs. They walked over to Francis's car because his friend had transported Elizabeth's gear. He opened the back passenger door. "This is for you."

"Oohh." Liz said taking the pale pink motorcycle jacket. "This is lovely. It's lined." She said after pulling down the zipper.

"I've been told that it gets chilly on the back of the bike. I couldn't find a red one, so I went with pink." Jason grabbed his jacket which was slung across the seat of the Harley. "Emily has been on my other bike which is where that information came from."

Liz nodded as she slipped on the garment. That it was a perfect fit didn't surprise her. Jason owned two bikes, both were custom made and both were Harleys. "What type of bikes do you own, the style." They hadn't ever discussed that.

"A Fat Boy S, a Softtail Deluxe, and this one which was finished last week. This is a V-Rod Muscle." Jason pointed to the bike.

"So I'm the first person, besides you of course, to ride on it." Liz didn't care about that, but it was nice to go out on the inaugural ride.

"You'll be the only person, besides me, to ride on it." Jason cleared up. "This is our bike." It kind of surprised him how much he liked having things that was just theirs. "Like my other Harleys it's customized." He pointed to the gas tank.

Liz had to do a double take and then leaned closer to look at the picture. "That's my painting. The one in your office." She turned stunned eyes to him. "How is my painting on your bike?" The painting had been one of his Christmas presents. It was done from one of the pictures of the architectural park in Fiesole. She had sat with him and explained it so he could see it once it was hung.

"The guy who helps me with the design of my bikes scanned it in, carefully." Jason had been clear the painting could not be damaged. "Then he printed it on this special paper that allowed him to shrink the image so it could be transferred it to the chrome. After that I put a special coating on it so the image won't fade. It's the same on the other side."

"That's incredible." Liz said standing up again. "Do you think he would show me how that works?" She loved learning new art styles.

"I can ask." Jason was guessing his request would be granted. He reached into the back of Francis's car once more. "Here is your helmet." It matched her jacket and had her name on it.

"I'm a biker babe!" Liz shouted dancing in place.

"You can't officially be a biker babe until after the ride." Jason grabbed his helmet and put it on. He straddled the Harley and started the engine. "Hop on."

The intercom in the helmets was unexpected but cool. Jason leaned the bike and she got on behind him. She slid forward until her body was flush to his and wrapped her arms around him. "Is this tight enough?"

"Perfect." Jason replied getting ready to set off. "Just don't let go. If you don't like it let me know and I'll pull over." He would have a car come get them.

"Alright." Liz really hoped she liked this. However if she didn't she would still be encouraging Jason to go out on rides. This was one of the ways he decompressed.

"Ready?" Jason asked her.

"I am." Liz said before holding her breath as they started down the driveway to the main gate. By the time they turned onto the main road she knew this was the beginning of a love affair. It felt like she was flying! Through the city they kept a rather sedate pace. Then Jason turned and took them out of the city.

"Want to go faster?" He asked checking in. He was taking them to the cliff roads and could open the machine up if she was agreeable.

"Yes!" Liz didn't hesitate to respond. She trusted Jason to keep her safe and she wanted to experience everything.

Jason had to laugh. "Hold on a little tighter." The road had a lot of twists and turns. When she did he picked up speed as they took the first turn.

* * *

"What did you think?" Jason was trying not to laugh. They were back at the mansion and he was pulling up next to Francis's car. "Because I couldn't tell." She had screamed in pure joy for almost the entire time they were outside the city. His girl liked going fast.

"That was one of the best experiences of my life." Liz said letting her body relax. She had been riding a pretty big adrenaline rush. While she could see how this would help Jason get rid of stress, at the same time she wondered how he wasn't more pumped.

"We'll go out again when we get another stretch of nice days." Jason promised her. It wasn't really spring yet and the temps were going to be dropping again next week. They were also getting rain and that could mean ice. While in years past that wouldn't stop him from going out on one of his bikes, now he had a reason to be more cautious. When it came to having his girl on the bike he was taking that caution to a higher level.

"I don't expect you to take me out all the time." She respected his need for personal space. She had her painting for that release, so she wouldn't intrude constantly on his riding.

"There will be times I go out on my own, but I enjoyed having you on the bike." Jason leaned the powerful machine so that she could dismount. He had her wait a few minutes so that her legs would support her. He turned off the bike and stood as well. "I'm looking forward to doing this again."

"Me too." Liz took off her helmet and since Jason's was off as well she gave him a kiss.

"You should go out and pick up some proper motorcycle boots." Jason recommended as they headed to the front door. "If we wipe out for some reason I want you to be as well protected as possible."

"I can do that. I'd like to get some gloves too. My hands were a little cold." Liz smiled at Alice as they walked in the house. She let Lila's companion take her jacket. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Alice liked Ms. Elizabeth. "Everyone is still in the parlor. Mr. Edward is home."

"Thank you." Jason handed over his jacket as well. He knew his grandfather was joining them for dinner, as were AJ and Keesha. All the other family members were busy or hadn't been invited. "We can still run, you did the important thing which was talking to Chloe."

"I'm sure it will be fine." Liz was trying not to laugh.

"He's going to flirt with you." Jason said frowning.

"Edward will flirt with Sarah. She's the newest member of the group and the one he won't see very often." Liz gave up and laughed. "Plus she's pretty irresistible. I'm old news."

"He's going to flirt with you." Jason said as they walked into the parlor.

"Welcome back." Sarah had been told where her sister disappeared to. "How was the ride?" As a trauma doctor there was no way she would get on a motorcycle, but she wasn't going to lecture Liz on how to live her life.

"Incredible." Liz was smiling as she responded. She knew her sister's opinions on motorcycles. "Jason got me my own motorcycle jacket and helmet. I'll have to show them to you." Liz had driven them both over and she would take her sister home, so she could show Sarah the new gear then. "Have you enjoyed hanging out with everyone?"

"I actually went upstairs shortly after you left and took a nap." Sarah admitted sheepishly. "Mrs. Quartermaine very kindly loaned me a bedroom."

"It was not a problem." Lila assured her guest. "Being pregnant is hard work. I remember needing to nap when I was carrying both my children."

"You are welcome to borrow a bedroom whenever you visit." Edward told the pregnant doctor. "Hopefully that will be often. You are family too." He knew that the sisters didn't have any relatives close by so the Quartermaines would welcome Sarah into the fold just like they did Elizabeth.

"Thank you." Sarah found Jason's grandfather to be very charming.

Liz looked at her fiancé and grinned. She had called it. "I'll bring Sarah out with me when her schedule allows." Liz knew her sister wouldn't visit much on her own. Sarah would feel like she was intruding on Elizabeth's new family, which was not true. Liz was happy to share. "Maybe she'll even bring Patrick."

"I like Dr. Drake very much." Edward told the room. "He's the future of the hospital. You as well." He said smiling at Sarah. The pregnant doctor was going to be named the new head of trauma in a few weeks, but he couldn't say that now. "You do the Hardy/Webber legacy proud."

"Thank you." Sarah actually blushed. "Where did you go on your ride?" She asked taking the attention off of herself.

"The cliff roads." Liz told the group.

"I miss that stretch of road." Johnny said with a grin. "There is nothing like it in Ireland. I still say it's the best place to ride a bike. It's almost like it was designed just for that."

"You can borrow a bike the next time you are here." Jason told his friend. Johnny knew he couldn't take the new bike out. The blonde mob boss had explained why it was special to both his friends while they were out at Francis's house.

"If the weather is clear, I might take you up on that." Johnny could also take his car on the twisty roads. Chloe might actually go with him then. While she did enjoy riding on his bike back home, the cliff roads made her nervous.

"Your brother and sister in-law will not be joining us tonight." Lila told Jason. "They are in Philadelphia with Maya."

"Is everything okay?" Jason asked his grandmother.

"I'm not sure." She said being honest. No one in this room would gossip. "It has something to do with Maya's sister Zoe." Before they left Lila told Maya that if necessary she could bring her sister back to Port Charles. Zoe could move into the mansion, there was more than enough room. "They send their apologizes."

"We'll catch up with them at a later date." Jason would check in with his brother tonight. He wasn't sure what his grandmother knew, but he was aware that Zoe wasn't getting along with her stepmother. Things were actually pretty bad between them since Maya's and Zoe's dad passed away. Odds were good Maya was bringing her sister back to Port Charles, which meant the family would be getting a new member.

"Jason do you need to sit with me about flowers?" Lila was pretty sure she knew what he was going to say.

"Whatever you pick is fine." Jason replied with a grin. "How much money did you just win?" He knew her well.

"None." Lila said being smug. "I did however win a very lovely and completely refurbished roadster." She looked over at Johnny. "I will look fantastic sitting in the back with the top down and the wind blowing in my hair." The car was museum quality. However taking it out from time to time wouldn't hurt.

Francis was laughing at his friend. "Never bet against Lila."

"I just knew you would say that you wanted whatever was in Liz's bouquet." Johnny explained why he made the wager. Lila had a case of well-aged scotch on the line. Neither she nor Edward drank anymore so it was just sitting there. It was actually worth more than the car she just took from him.

"That's the second car my grandmother has taken from you." Jason was also laughing.

"What was the first one?" Liz had missed this story.

"My Jaguar." Lila used the British pronunciation. "I won that because I told Johnny I had the perfect woman for him. His response was 'if that's true then I'll give you my XK159'. I look good in that too." Although she rarely took it out.

"I'll have the pink slip sent over." Johnny just shook his head. "I'm not betting with you anymore."

Lila just gave him an angelic grin. She let AJ and Keesha drive away from their reception in the Jaguar, maybe Jason and Liz might like to use the roadster. She would have the Scotch sent to the plane. It was wasted here at the house.

"Dinner is ready." Alice announced.

"Let's go eat. Winning makes me hungry." Lila said as the family went to the dining room.

"You can't run now." Jason said as he and his girl brought up the rear.

"Why would I even want to?" Liz loved being a member of this family.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	63. Chapter 63

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 63

"Good morning." Liz stretched and pretty much purred. Jason's hands were moving over her skin which was just about the best way to wake up. She had no idea what time it was, nor did she care. It was Saturday morning and she had the option to go back to sleep if she wanted to. Although if this weekend went like last weekend Jason might take her on a ride and then out to breakfast.

It was late spring and glorious out. They'd settled into a routine of usually three rides a week. One at some point during the work week and then two longer rides on Saturday and Sunday. Sometimes they switched that up, like when he took her out the first weekend of the month. They had ridden to Columbus so that she could finally see the Manatees in person.

He waited until she started stirring before touching her. He wasn't selfish enough to wake her up just because he wanted her. "Morning." He responded kissing the skin behind her ear as his hands explored. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." It came out breathlessly. "That spot right there." She said arching into his touch.

Jason had no problem following directions when they were in bed together. It was all about making her feel as good as possible. His girl was the same way, if he asked for something she had no problem granting his request. That kind of trust added to the pleasure and intimacy. "Right here?"

"Mmm." She said as the callouses on his palms made her shiver. His lips were also making her melt. He kissed her shoulder and that pulled a moan from her. One hand moved down her body and stroked over her center which made her hips buck.

"Put your leg over mine." He was too impatient to wait any longer. The moisture coating his fingers let him know she was ready for him.

The fog of pleasure cleared enough for her to get this morning had been very one sided so far. He needed attention as well. She did her best to make sure he wasn't neglected. "Don't you want some attention too?" Liz managed to get out.

"I'm too impatient to wait." He said out loud what he was just thinking. All the attention Jason needed was feeling her body holding his tight as they raced toward the pinnacle of pleasure. "I have to be inside you. I need you now."

Liz couldn't deny him. She opened herself to him and as he filled her body she let him fill her heart at the same time. They rocked together slowly in the morning sunlight. His arms were wrapped tightly around her and Liz could feel his heart beating seemingly in time with hers.

No matter how many times they were intimate he was never prepared for just how much she made him feel. There was no end to the love he felt for her and for the love she gave to him. The fact that she had agreed to spend the rest of her life with him still gave him pause. Jason didn't think he would ever stop being grateful for that.

"YES!" Liz shouted as she peaked and she went soaring a second time when he swelled deep inside her body before exploding and marking her in the most primal way possible.

His face was buried in the cool strands of her hair as he came back from the high of his release. Her internal muscles were still contracting and releasing so before that could make him start swelling to readiness again he pulled from her body. Not that he wouldn't mind another round of lovemaking, nor would Elizabeth, but he was hoping they could do another day trip today. "You okay?"

"I am better than okay." Liz turned her head so that he could give her a kiss. "Amazing is closer to being accurate."

Jason kissed the nape of her neck. "I was thinking we could go for a bike ride today. Maybe go up to Canada so you could do some painting." Her supplies could be transported in the SUV the guards were driving. With the Canadian border so close they could visit the other country often. Niagara Falls was less than three hours away, and he knew she hadn't been yet.

"I like the sound of that." Liz was already mentally planning her outfit. "Would you like to shower first or should I?"

"We could shower together." Jason enjoyed sharing the glass enclosure.

"I like the sound of that even better." Liz never turned that offer down. Even if they didn't have sex, she still got to enjoy the view.

Jason threw back the covers and scooped his fiancée up from the mattress. "Would you like to stay overnight, or just spend the day?" He had already contacted the Montgomery family who controlled the Canadian side of the waterfall. They were fine with him being in their territory.

"If we stay can we get a room with a heart shaped bed?" Liz wanted to know. "I saw that in a movie once and the opportunity to experience it firsthand should not be missed."

"I'll see what I can do." Jason replied grinning. "If I can't arrange that do you still want to stay?"

"Yes." Liz replied before stepping under the spray. It was going to be a fun day.

* * *

They were slipping on their jackets, something that would go faster if they stopped kissing, when her cell phone buzzed. "It's Patrick. Hello?"

"Hi. Sorry for the early call, your sister is in labor." The world famous surgeon had basically panicked when his wife told him. It took almost thirty minutes to get himself together. During that time he called Matt. A plan was already in place for this.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Liz smiled at her guy and apologized with her eyes. Their trip probably wasn't going to happen now. As she watched he got out his phone, more than likely to give the guys a heads up. Security had been arranged while they were eating breakfast.

"Right now, ten minutes." Patrick was watching his wife walk around their backyard. "She's feeling out of sorts because she's tired. We've been up most of the night. We aren't going to the hospital anytime soon, but since the contractions have been regular for the last three hours I figured I should give you a heads up."

"Can I come over?" Liz knew there wasn't anything she could do but offer support. Sarah might enjoy having a new face to look at.

"That would be great." Patrick told his sister in-law. "She keeps glaring at me when I get near her." He laughed since he was by himself. They were firmly in the you did this to me phase of the pregnancy.

"Should we bring anything? Have you eaten?" Liz was proud of herself for not laughing at Patrick.

"Sarah can't hold anything down and it seems mean to eat in front of her." Patrick was drinking a lot of coffee instead, the smell was something his wife was enjoying.

"We'll bring you something and you can eat it on the porch." Liz said with a smirk. "Thirty minutes."

'See you then." Patrick hung up and went to check on his wife.

"How far into labor is she?" Jason was now sending a text to let his guys know they were going to the Drake home. Visits there were frequent and they had consented to letting Jason make the house secure so no one worried about him being there.

"The contractions are ten minutes apart, but it took a while to get there." Liz handed her helmet back over because they were taking the SUV. She was already too excited to drive Marshall. "They are tired, and Sarah is grouchy. If I go over now I might be able to keep her from maiming her husband." Liz said with a small laugh. "You don't have to stay."

"I'll play it by ear. If Patrick is in the doghouse he might want someone to hang out with." Jason was guessing that by the time Sarah was ready to give birth she would no longer have the urge to kill her husband. "We can stop by Kelly's on the way. I'll also arrange to have lunch delivered if we are still at the house."

"I'm going to be an aunt." Liz said as they left the penthouse. "You know that already, but it's gone from something that will happen to something that is happening." She said rambling a bit in her excitement. "My niece could be here sometime today, or tomorrow." First babies generally took a while.

"Is the nursery set up?" Jason asked as he helped his girl into the car. "If not Patrick and I can put things together."

"I think the furniture still needs to be assembled. Patrick is a brilliant surgeon but he's not the best with tools." Liz knew that was because he never used them. His hands were too valuable to risk.

"I'll have a look. If a lot needs to be done I'll call a crew. Or maybe the guys and I can handle it." Jason knew that Renaldo and Hank wouldn't mind lending some assistance. It would make the time go by faster for them.

"Thank you." Liz was concentrating on calming down. Her sister would not be in the mood for chipperness. "You ready to be an uncle?"

"I think so. I mean I won't have to do much. I figure we'll buy lots of presents and babysit from time to time. I'm looking forward to corrupting a young mind." Jason said grinning.

"That's the spirit." Liz planned on spoiling her niece rotten. "My parents aren't arriving until next week, so for now I'll have the baby all to myself. I like not having to share." Sarah was only thirty-eight weeks, but that was well within the safe zone for a healthy birth.

"Her parents might want to spend time with her." Jason pointed out as he parked by Kelly's.

"Too bad." Liz said as she unbuckled her safety belt. "Come on, let's go get Patrick some food."

* * *

Liz went out to the yard where her sister was sitting on the patio set. "Hi." She placed a bottle of water on the table. Staying hydrated was important.

"You smell like French fries." Sarah wasn't hungry anymore, earlier the fact that she wanted something to eat contributed to her horrible mood.

"That's impressive. I was in Kelly's for like ten minutes." Liz opened her water. "We got Patrick something to eat."

"I owe him an apology. I've been in bitch mode all morning." Sarah took a deep breath and let it out slow. Looking over she saw Liz was checking the time. "That was eight minutes. I'm told I have many more hours to go. I'm exhausted."

"Aw honey." Liz took her sister's hand.

"Get ready whining is coming." Sarah rolled her shoulders, her whole body was tense.

"I think when you are bringing forth a new life then you are allowed to whine and be a bitch." Liz gave her opinion on the matter. "Besides if you do it now then when you won't at the hospital and everyone will be impressed with how chill you are."

"Patrick will rat me out." Sarah rubbed her stomach.

"Not unless he wants me to hurt him. I won't be restricted to bed." Liz always had her sister's back. "The guys are putting the furniture together. Why isn't the nursery done?"

"The baby is going in a co-sleeper in our room for the first month." Sarah had that set up. "Which meant we had time for everything else."

"Now you don't have to worry about it." Liz loved this backyard. Her sister had created a very relaxing and inviting space. The Drakes had opted to not have a pool, but they had access to the one at the Towers if they wanted to swim. "When do you get to go in?"

"Every two minutes." Sarah kicked off her sandals, she wanted to feel the grass. "It's time for me to do more walking."

Liz removed her boots and socks. "Let's get to it then."

"What were you guys going to do?" Sarah asked as they got moving.

"Bike ride to Canada." Liz wasn't going to lie. "We can do it later."

"You can probably do it today." Sarah told her sister. "This is going to be awhile. I'm kind of bummed that Mom and Dad are missing it. I'm really glad you aren't."

"I'm glad I'm here too." Liz took her sister's hand in hers. "Eight minutes." They stopped as a contraction hit. "Have a drink." After Sarah did the walking resumed.

* * *

"I'm going to be in the waiting room." Liz kissed her sister's forehead. It was early in the morning, and the time to start pushing had arrived. "I love you." She was trying not to start crying.

"I love you too." Sarah gave her sister's hand a light squeeze. "Thanks for hanging out with us." Patrick was in position and ready to start coaching.

"Anytime." Liz gave Sarah another kiss before making her way from the labor suite. Down the hall in the waiting room Jason was waiting for her. The guards were in the area but not on top of them. Renaldo and Hank were home because they had been with them all day. "It's time to push. Thanks for hanging out. I've pretty much ignored you for the last six hours." That was how long they had been at the hospital.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone is keeping Sarah, Patrick, and the baby in their thoughts." Jason helped his girl to get settled. She had been awake a long time and when this was all over she was going to crash.

"The doctor said that everything looks good." Liz was saying a silent prayer. "Our parents are trying to get a flight out of Africa, but it doesn't look good."

"I don't have any contacts there, or else I'd offer to help. Once they leave Africa I can maybe help them if there are still issues." Jason passed her the hot chocolate he had waiting.

"I'll give a holler if help is needed." Liz was trying not to watch the clock. "Waiting sucks."

"It does, but when the waiting is over there will be a new person for us to love." Jason said looking on the upside.

Liz nodded and went back to praying.

* * *

"She's so beautiful." Liz wiped away tears and smiled at the small bundle. "I can't wait to take you out and share some adventures. You are going to be so loved. What's her name?"

"Madelyn Camila." Sarah was exhausted. She was going to pass out after Liz and Matt had a visit.

"That's beautiful, what are we calling her?" Liz asked as she gently rocked her niece.

"Maddie." Patrick said from the chair beside the bed. He was tired, but he knew it wasn't even close to how exhausted his wife was.

"Mom and Dad are going to be over the moon." Liz was already in love. She looked over at Jason who was giving her a smile. Someday this was going to be them, but there was no rush. "We're going to go so you guys can get some rest, but I'm going to be back around lunch time. Call me with what you want to eat. Whatever you want."

"Thanks." Sarah didn't know she could love someone as much as she loved her daughter. "I'm glad you were here with me." That made the day so much more special.

"Me too." Liz gave her sister the baby and had to wipe away more tears. "I love you."

"I love you too Aunt Liz." Sarah knew this was going to bring them even closer.

Jason took his fiancée's hand in his as they walked toward the elevator. "I already arrange for breakfast to be delivered, so they don't need to worry about that."

"Thank you." Liz gave him a quick kiss. "I want to pick up something cute for the baby before we come back."

"I figured as much." Jason had enjoyed watching Elizabeth hold the baby. It gave him a glimpse as to what she would look like holding a child of theirs. They would get there at some point, but for now he was enjoying where they were at. "Now we can go home and get some sleep."

"Yeah." Liz was going to try to not fall asleep on the car ride home so Jason didn't have to carry her up. "Sleep sounds wonderful." This had been a great day and cuddling was the perfect way to end it.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	64. Chapter 64

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 64

"Who is going first?" Georgie asked Liz. They had a private area in the back of the tailor's shop. The bridesmaids' gowns were in and everyone agreed they were gorgeous.

"No one is going anywhere until we talk about that." Liz pointed at Georgie's hand. The brunette had shown up sporting a very nice sapphire and diamond ring.

"We can talk about the ring at lunch after the fitting." Georgie was ready to gush to her friends. "Now we are focused on you." At the same time she wasn't going to steal her friend's thunder.

"I'm going first." Sarah was on her lunch break from the hospital. Normally she spent her breaks with her daughter in the child care center, but if there was anyone to change up the routine for it was her sister. Plus if Sarah went first she could go back to the hospital and have a quick visit.

"That's what I told Gretchen." Liz announced with a grin. Joseph was doing the actual alterations, but Liz's regular seamstress was doing the fittings. "Your gown should be waiting in the changing room."

The trauma specialist went back to swap outfits. "We can talk about the ring now." Liz was not going to be put off.

"When did you get it?" Emily wanted to know. She had been home for almost two weeks having wrapped up her time in California at the end of June.

"Last night." Georgie said with a grin. "No, it's not an engagement ring. John, that's my boyfriend, just wanted me to know he was serious about us."

"It's lovely." Emily was getting to know all the ladies better. Right now she was spending the most time with Sarah because they worked together for the last week, which was Emily's first week at the hospital. Before she started her Fellowship in oncology and hematology, she was going to spend the summer as a floater learning more about the other departments.

"I was stunned. John told me that he had gotten me something while he was in Italy, but he didn't say what." Georgie had been looking at the ring all morning. "I was expecting a handbag." Boy had she been way off.

"How did his shows go?" Liz knew that Georgie had missed John while he was gone. He left in May, not long after Maddie arrived to do a short European tour to promote his upcoming CD of jazz originals.

"He sold out every night." Georgie couldn't be more proud. "He's happy to be home and I'm happy to have him home. He lives next door to Jason."

Emily nodded since she knew that. She lived in the Towers as well, but didn't know her neighbors because she hadn't spent much time at home since returning to Port Charles. "When my schedule calms down then I'm sure we'll run into one another more often." Emily wasn't in the surgical program so she was going to have fairly normal hours.

"That would be great." Georgie figured most of that hanging out would be through Liz in the beginning. If Georgie moved in with John like they had been discussing then she would see everyone more often. With her lease ending in September now was a good time to make the leap.

"What do you think?" Sarah came out and modeled the gown.

"That's beautiful." Emily hadn't seen the sketches so she had no idea what they were wearing. "Chloe is so talented."

"She is." Liz was fighting off tears. "You look gorgeous." The color of the fabric warmed Sarah's skin.

"I'm just getting the hemline done today." Sarah made sure Gretchen knew. The doctor still wanted to lose a little more of the baby weight she had gained. She was taking it slow so she didn't make herself sick. Running around the ER was helping tremendously.

"That won't take but a moment. Whoever is next can go get changed." Gretchen said before getting started.

"That's me." Emily got up. "I can't wait to try on my gown. Thank you again for the invite to be in the wedding." Liz didn't have to do it. While it was traditional to have siblings as attendants no one would have blamed Liz if she wanted Emily to have a smaller role. They only had the one meeting, and some phone calls, under their belts when the decision had to be made.

"You're family." Liz said grinning. She was looking forward to having another sister.

"Sorry I'm late." Keesha said rushing into the salon. "Meeting ran long."

"How is the move going?" Liz would be sorry to see AJ and Keesha go. They were moving both ELQ and the Mary Mae Ward Foundation down to Philadelphia. Keesha wanted to do more with her charity and realistically Port Charles didn't need two foundations that did the same thing.

"Good." Keesha said relaxing. "AJ and I just bought a building. ELQ's international offices will have the top floors." They were moving from London back to the states. "I'm taking the bottom." She had been grateful that her husband was willing to relocate. While Keesha was using her business and family as the reasons for the move, the truth was that she didn't want to stay here now that Emily was back. It had only been two weeks and already things were tense.

"I'll miss seeing you at brunch." Liz really liked Keesha.

"We'll be back often." Keesha figured at least once every couple of months and for some holidays they would visit. "You are also welcome to come down as often as you like."

"Hi Keesha." Sarah was done and changed. "I'm going back to the hospital, call me about dinner." She said hugging her sister.

"Will do. Give Maddie lots of kisses from me." Liz hadn't seen her niece in almost three days. That needed to change.

Sarah waved and headed out just as Emily came out of the back. "This dress is going to be perfect for a night of dancing. I'm surprised at how light it is."

"You look fantastic." Georgie was starting to get nervous because Sarah and Emily looked like something out of a magazine. It helped that they were tall. Georgie was the second shortest person in the bridal party.

"Thanks." Emily turned so her fitting could get started. "Your dress was being hung." She saw the name tag.

"I'm going to go get changed then." Georgie got to her feet, that way they could keep moving. After this a few of them were going to lunch.

"Maya got fitted yesterday." Liz said to fill up the tense silence that the room descended into. Emily and Keesha were doing their best to ignore each other. That was better than this past Sunday when they got into a yelling match after brunch.

"When is your dress coming in?" Keesha asked ignoring her sister in-law. She had long since given up trying to convince her husband's sister that her marriage was based on love. It might have started as a one night stand, but it turned out AJ was who she belonged with.

"It's already here. My gown was shipped over with the bridal party gowns." Liz had arrived first and gotten to see it on the hanger. "I'm having my fitting on Wednesday." She was coming over on her lunch break by herself. Poor Hank was spending a lot of time waiting. She had encourage him to do some shopping so that he didn't get bored. He was looking for a gift for Melissa's birthday.

"I'm sure you'll be stunning. Chloe is a genius when it comes to wedding gowns." Keesha had also worn the designer on her big day, as did her attendants.

"I love the gown, and I think Jason will as well." Liz didn't care what anyone else thought. Georgie came out and Liz's smile grew wider. "You look amazing."

"Thank you. Like everyone I love this dress. On the hanger it looked pretty, but when you slipp it on all the details start to stand out." Georgie also loved that she didn't need fifty miles of fabric cut off. That always made her feel really short. "What are we wearing with the gown?"

"Dusky rose heels. They will be in next week and you guys can try them on." Liz had gone with a block heel so that everyone was comfortable. "The entire party is getting gifted the jewelry you are wearing. I'm sitting down with Eric next week to look over some options."

"Are we all wearing the same hairstyle?" Georgie was guessing a glam squad was coming because the wedding was going to make the news.

"No. I'm leaving the hair up to individual preference." Liz wasn't even going to fight that battle. "There will be a hair stylist and makeup team there helping all of us." Liz's personal hair stylist was also coming over. They had been working on her hair for the ceremony since right after the engagement.

"Okay, you're done." Gretchen told Emily. The seamstress turned and smiled at Georgie who stepped up on the pedestal. "You're dress was being hung Keesha."

"I'm going to wait a few minutes before going back." Keesha wasn't going to get into another fight and mess up Liz's day. This was all part of the wedding experience and she wasn't going to let pettiness mar it for her friend.

"Let me show you the flowers you guys are carrying." Liz said knowing why Keesha was waiting. Hopefully the two women could co-exist a little bit longer.

* * *

"Yes." Jason looked up at Shawn who was standing in the doorway to the office.

The Head of Security for all the territories walked in and took a seat. "Everything for the honeymoon is set." Shawn took a seat. "I spent the morning talking with Josh." That was Johnny's enforcer. It might seem early to be going over all this but they wanted everything in place in case changes needed to be made. "Johnny is going to have guys on the floor where your room is a couple of nights before you arrive. Tickets for the things you want to go see have been purchased."

Jason was leaning back in his chair and listening.

"The lodgings in Palermo are set. Milo took care of that personally." Shawn had enjoyed catching up with his friend. "He sent me a list of things you might consider seeing while there. I forwarded that email to you. If you want to add anything give a holler." Trips where their bosses traveled with their ladies always had tight security. Even tighter than when their bosses traveled alone.

"The wedding venue?" Jason asked his friend. He knew Shawn had everything under control, this was just a review. They would have a few more before the wedding. They would be shorter than this one.

"There are no functions the week before the wedding, and after your very generous donation the director agreed that we can take over security starting the Monday before the ceremony." Shawn said with a grin. "So the area will be secure. The food is coming from the catering company that Francis owns, so don't piss him off, or Diane." Shawn joked. "They are also sending the staff and ordering the alcohol. The photographer is the same one who worked Francis's wedding, I did another run on her and she came back clean again."

Jason nodded to indicate his friend should keep going.

"We finished running the guest list yesterday." Shawn told his boss. "Liz didn't invite many folks from out of town which was helpful. Her parents didn't add any names to the guest list which was surprising because it's not uncommon to use weddings to network." Especially high profile weddings like this one. "Liz has been sending me the names of folks as they RSVP."

"That's because the Drs. Webber don't work in a hospital here in the states. They don't need to network." Jason addressed his future in-laws. They had gotten along well during their visit to meet their granddaughter. Before they left Jeff and Carolyn gave their blessing to the upcoming marriage and confirmed that they would be back for the wedding. Which meant Elizabeth was going to get her wish of having her father give her away.

"The florist came back clean, which isn't surprising because he was recommended by your grandmother. The DJ also came back clean." Shawn went down his list. "Speaking of your grandmother she has offered you the use of her roadster for driving away from the ceremony. Your grandfather then called and offered his Bentley. I would go with the Bentley, it's already armor plated." Because Edward took his wife's security seriously. "The final call is yours, mainly due to the fact that I can't tell your grandmother no." Shawn said laughing.

"I'll call her." Jason was laughing too.

"That's everything for now." Shawn reached for his coffee.

"Thank you. How is the baby?" Jason hadn't seen the little girl in a few weeks. This week there was a cookout at Francis's house which meant that would change.

"Beautiful, because she takes after her mom." Shawn smiled wide. "Kids are the best thing ever, and the most terrifying."

"I haven't noticed any new gray hairs." Jason smiled back.

"I have a good hair dresser." Shawn said joking. "She also has a guard, which goes a long way to relaxing me." Both Jason and Francis insisted, and Shawn appreciated that. "I'm going to have Marco head up security for this trip, Renaldo and Hank are going as well. Let me know if you want more guys. Johnny is sending Rory and Shamus from his crew."

"That should be fine." Jason knew they would be safe in Dublin. "Make sure I have your daughter's current clothing size before we go. Elizabeth will shop for her niece, which means she'll pick up more things for Leah. Don't say Elizabeth doesn't have to, she already knows that." His fiancée and Gina were now good friends. "Okay, go scare some people. Earn your keep."

"I scared four people this morning. I'm done for the day. I'm just going back to my office and put my feet up." The former solider joked. He actually had a meeting with the head of the security crew up in Vermont, and then there was paperwork to do. "See you later."

"That you will." Jason had a meeting of his own this afternoon. Since returning from the conference he had expanded his role in the business. He still didn't talk to a lot of people, but he could tolerate talking to the families they had alliances with.

* * *

The ladies were done eating lunch. Keesha had returned to the mansion, so it was just Liz, Georgie, and Emily. They went to Polluzo's because it was close. They were putting on their coats and laughing when Matt walked in. "Hi." Liz waved and smiled. She hadn't seen him in a while. He had been doing a clinical trial that kept him busy and then he left town.

"Hi." He came over for a quick hug.

"When did you get back?" Liz knew he had been at a conference.

"This morning. Which is how I managed to get a Saturday off." Matt said smiling. He presented his trial results to some fellow neurosurgeons, and received a standing ovation. What he learned was going to save lives. He knew Georgie, but the third brunette was new. And pretty.

"This is Emily Quartermaine." Liz saw where he was looking.

"The new Fellow. I'm Matt Hunter, I'm an attending neurosurgeon over at GH. Welcome aboard." He said extending his hand.

"Thank you." Emily liked the look of him. She'd heard his name in connection to some patients. He was considered brilliant. "I'm sure we'll see each other around the halls."

"I'm going to make sure of it." Matt said flirting slightly. "I'm meeting a friend for lunch so I need to go, but if you need anything at work I'll be around."

"I'll keep that in mind." Emily said flirting back. "He's cute." She said watching him walk away.

"And single. He's Patrick's brother." Liz explained how she knew him.

"I will keep that in mind." Emily said as they headed for the door. They were going to the penthouse to talk about wedding favors. She looked over her shoulder and he was watching her leave. Yeah, she was definitely going to keep him in mind.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	65. Chapter 65

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 65

"Wow." Sarah clapped her hands in joy as Liz walked out of the room where she was getting dressed. Chloe had entered the bridal suite with the gown in a garment bag before she and Liz disappeared into the back of the private suite. "Elizabeth you are so beautiful." Their parents were here waiting to get the call that their daughter was ready. They were both walking her down the aisle, however this moment was just for the sisters.

"Thank you." Liz cried when she saw herself all put together for the first time. The tears were threatening again. "You look beautiful too." The attendants' look was finished with pearls in their ears and around their wrists.

"Nope, the only beautiful one today is you. I have already told everyone that." Sarah wasn't letting anyone step on her sister's moment. She walked around to get a full look at the gown. It was perfection. From the sweetheart neckline, to the fitted bodice, to the full skirt, to the slight train. "Jason will lose his breath when he sees you. I love that your hair is up." It was in an intricate up do held in place with a diamond comb that their parents gave their youngest daughter this morning.

"I love this comb. I'm counting it as my something new. You can borrow it after today." Liz had no problem sharing. "I wanted my hair up to show off my earrings." They were a gift from Jason and represented the something old. They belonged to his mother, and his grandmother had been holding them all this time. Lila also helped with the something borrowed with the loan of a diamond drop necklace.

Sarah had no intention of borrowing her sister's memento, but she wasn't surprised by the offer. They smiled for the photographer who had been documenting the getting ready process both here and in the groom's area. "Are you ready to get married?"

"So ready." Liz was basically bouncing on her toes. "I'm glad you are here with me." She said before hugging on Sarah. "To be able to share this day with you makes me so happy." They were both tearing up. "Thank you for being such an awesome big sister."

"I love you." Sarah said gripping her sister's hand. "I'm so proud of the person you are, and so happy you've found someone to give your heart to. Be happy." She said kissing Liz's cheek before they hugged again. "Let me call the parental units." The nickname made them both giggle. It was time to get the wedding underway.

* * *

"Ready?" AJ checked his brother's tie. Jason had gone for a more modern look with his tux by pairing a white silk tie with his white shirt.

"I am." Jason was past ready. This morning he had been fighting his own impatience over the fact that they had to wait until the sun went down to get married. He checked, again, and saw it was almost time. The watch he had on now was the one his girl sent him this morning. She got him a timepiece he could wear when dressed up but didn't want to wear the one Edward gave him. The one from Elizabeth didn't have diamonds proving she knew him well.

AJ grinned at Jason. "I know how you are feeling. I felt the same on my wedding day. Time isn't crawling."

"I don't think I've ever been this excited before." Jason was guessing this is what people were referring to when they said they felt like a kid at Christmas. "Thank you for standing up with me."

"Thank you for asking." AJ had been surprised when his brother made the request. He had been happy to accept. He figured he would be a groomsmen and either Francis or Johnny would be the best man. "I'm surprised you invited Mom and Dad."

"I figured Elizabeth should meet them." Jason answered with a shrug. His fiancée hadn't pressured him about that, but let him decide on his own. "I don't think we'll be doing much talking though." They had lunch together, yesterday, it went okay so he didn't want to push his luck.

"You probably won't talk to that many people today after the greeting portion of the night. Mainly just those of us in the wedding party." AJ knew Jason's friends were going to keep most of the guests at bay. "After you make the rounds of the room you can just focus on your new wife."

Jason nodded. He could do that. The door opened and the planner stuck her head in. "Is it time?"

"It is. Please go line up so that the ladies can begin their processional." She said before disappearing again.

Jason took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The moment had finally arrived.

* * *

Patrick came down the aisle first. He was carrying Maddie who was the flower girl despite the fact that she was currently sleeping. At the front he handed her off to her uncle before lining up with the rest of the guys. The ladies followed and after Sarah came through the double doors they closed. Once she was in place the music changed, the doors opened again, and Elizabeth appeared between her parents.

* * *

Jason was glad that he didn't have to speak just yet. Once his girl came into view he was struck speechless. Hopefully by the time she got to his side he would have it together. They had vows to exchange so that they could become husband and wife. Still he felt like the world was shifting under his feet as she came closer.

* * *

Liz gave a soft gasp when the doors opened and she got to see her guy for the first time. He was impossibly handsome standing at the end of the runner waiting for her. She had to blink back tears as the moment she had been waiting for since his proposal finally arrived. She was joining her life to his.

* * *

Jason shook Jeff's hand and got a kiss to the cheek from Carolyn. The blonde mob boss watched as Elizabeth got kisses from both her parents and then she turned to him. "Hi."

"Hi." Jason took her hand in his. "You look beautiful."

Liz blushed and smiled. The music finished up and together they turned to face the minister who was officiating their ceremony.

"Family, friends, and loved ones welcome. We are gathered here this evening to celebrate the wedding of Jason and Elizabeth. You have come to this lovely space from near and from far to share in this commitment they are making to one another. You've come to offer your love and support to their union, and to allow Jason and Elizabeth to start their married life surrounded by the  
people dearest and most important to them."

She turned to Jason and Elizabeth. "Thank you for your presence here today." Then the minister once again addressed the guests. "This young couple who stand before you ask for your blessing,  
encouragement, and lifelong support of their decision to be married."

She smiled at the couple before continuing. "Marriage is a promise that brings two people who love each other together. It allows them to honor one another as individuals in that togetherness, and yet spend the rest of their lives together. It enables the two separate souls to share their desires, longings, dreams, and memories. Their joys and sorrows. It also allows them to help each other through all  
of life's uncertainties. A strong marriage nurtures each of you as individuals and allows you to maintain your unique identity and grow in your own way through the years ahead. It is a safe haven for each of you to become your best self while together you become  
better than you ever could be alone. You are adding to your life not only the affection of each other, but also the companionship  
and blessing of a deep trust. You are agreeing to share strength, responsibilities, and love to make this relationship work. To do that takes more than love. It takes trust, to know in your  
hearts that you want only the best for each other. It takes dedication, to stay open to one another, to learn and grow, even when it is difficult to do so. And it takes faith, to go forward  
together without knowing what the future holds for you both."

"At this time we will have a reading from Diane Corelli." The officiant turned the floor over to the attorney.

"My reading tonight is Marriage Joins Two People in the Circle of its Love by Edmund O'Neil." Diane said smiling over at her friends. Neither Jason nor Liz asked what she was reading. They trusted her to do a good job. The only person Diane had to consult with was Johnny, who was also doing a reading, just to make sure they didn't pick the same thing.

"Marriage is a commitment to life, the best that two people can find and bring out in each other." Diane's voice floated through the room. "It offers opportunities for sharing and growth that no other relationship can equal. It is a physical and an emotional joining that is promised for a lifetime. Within the circle of its love, marriage encompasses all of life's most important relationships. A wife and a husband are each other's best friend, confidant, lover, teacher, listener, and critic. And there may come times when one partner is heartbroken or ailing, and the love of the other may resemble the tender caring of a parent for a child. Marriage deepens and enriches every facet of life. Happiness is fuller, memories are fresher, commitment is stronger, even anger is felt more strongly, and passes away more quickly. Marriage understands and forgives the mistakes life is unable to avoid. It encourages and nurtures new life, new experiences, and new ways of expressing a love that is deeper than life. When two people pledge their love and care for each other in marriage, they create a spirit unique unto themselves which binds them closer than any spoken or written words. Marriage is a promise, a potential made in the hearts of two people who love each other and takes a lifetime to fulfill." With her reading done she smiled and returned to her seat.

"Jason and Elizabeth please join hands, look at one another now and remember this moment in time." When they were facing one another the minister continued. "Jason please say your vows to Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth, I take you as you are, loving who you are now and who you are yet to become. I promise from this day forward to be grateful for our love and our life. To be generous with my time, my energy, and my affection. To be patient with you and with myself. To fill our life with adventure and our home with laughter. To encourage you to grow as an individual, and inspire you to do so. Most importantly I promise to love you completely. These things I pledge before you, our friends and our family." Jason finished his vows and smiled at his soon to be wife.

"Elizabeth, please say your vows to Jason." The minister prompted.

"Jason, I take you as you are, loving who you are now and who you are yet to become. I promise from this day forward to be grateful for our love and our life. To be generous with my time, my energy, and my affection. To be patient with you and with myself. To fill our life with adventure and our home with laughter. To encourage you to grow as an individual, and inspire you to do so. Most importantly I promise to love you completely. These things I pledge before you, our friends and our family." Elizabeth's smile was radiant as she made her vows to her future husband.

"Jason, do you take Elizabeth to be your wife?" The officiant asked.

"I do." Jason replied in a strong clear voice.

"Elizabeth, do you take Jason to be your husband?" The minister asked.

"I do." Elizabeth replied in a voice that was also strong and clear.

"May I please have the rings?" AJ handed over one and then Sarah handed over the ring she was safeguarding.

"Your wedding ring is a symbol of your promise to one another. The ring, an unbroken, never ending circle is a symbol of committed and unending love. Jason as you place this ring on Elizabeth's finger, repeat these words after me. This ring symbolizes my love for you, and the commitments we made today."

"This ring symbolizes my love for you, and the commitments we made today." Jason repeated placing the band on her finger.

"Elizabeth, as you place this ring on Jason's finger, repeat these words after me. This ring symbolizes my love for you, and the commitments we made today."

"This ring symbolizes my love for you, and the commitments we made today." Elizabeth smiled at him before sliding the band into place.

"At this time we will have another reading by Jonathan O'Brien." The minister once again turned over the floor.

"My reading tonight is Blessing For a Marriage by James Dillet Freeman." Johnny's Irish accent filled the quiet space. "May your marriage bring you all the exquisite excitements a marriage should bring, and may life grant you also patience, tolerance, and understanding. May you always need one another – not so much to fill your emptiness as to help you to know your fullness. A mountain needs a valley to be complete; the valley does not make the mountain less, but more; and the valley is more a valley because it has a mountain towering over it. So let it be with you and you. May you need one another, but not out of weakness. May you want one another, but not out of lack. May you entice one another, but not compel one another. May you embrace one another, but not out encircle one another. May you succeed in all important ways with one another, and not fail in the little graces. May you look for things to praise, often say I love you, and take no notice of small faults. If you have quarrels that push you apart, may both of you hope to have good sense enough to take the first step back. May you enter into the mystery which is the awareness of one another's presence – no more physical than spiritual, warm and near when you are side by side, and warm and near when you are in separate rooms or even distant cities. May you have happiness, and may you find it making one another happy. May you have love, and may you find it loving one another." With his reading completed he nodded at his friends while smiling before once again standing with the other groomsmen.

"Before we end our ceremony I have a reading of my own. It contains words of wisdom I like to impart to all the couples I marry. The author is unknown but that in no way lessens their impact. Jason and Elizabeth please join hands, and then look at where you are touching one another." She requested before beginning her reading. "These are the hands of your partner, young and strong and full of love, holding your hands as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow, and forever. These are the hands that will work alongside yours as together you build your future. These are the hands that will hold you and comfort you in grief and uncertainty. These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes, tears of sorrow and joy. These are the hands that will hold your family as one. These are the hands that will give you strength. And these are the hands that even when wrinkled and aged, will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch."

"Jason and Elizabeth, you have come here today of your own free will and in the presence of family and friends, have declared your love and commitment to each other. You have given and received a ring as a symbol of your promises. By the power of your love and commitment to each other, and by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may share your first kiss as husband and wife. Congratulations. Friends and family, I present to you the newly married couple. Jason and Elizabeth Morgan."

Jason cupped Elizabeth's cheek and looked into her blue eyes. Her love for him was right there, plain to see. He knew that same emotion was reflected in his eyes for her see. They had both heard the words spoken and they would use them, along with their love as the foundation for what was to come. "I love you."

"I love you." Elizabeth responded as her eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

As their friends and family applauded their shared their first kiss as husband and wife. The first of many more to come.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!

Vows from Snippet & Ink


	66. Chapter 66

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Happy 4th of July!

* * *

Chapter 66

The observatory had three rooms that could be rented out and the Morgan wedding was using them all. After the wedding party recessed out of the ceremony room, guests were guided into a large open space where the cocktail portion of the evening was taking place. Diane acted as the hostess, which meant everyone was in good hands.

While their guests were mingling Jason, Elizabeth, their family members, and their attendants posed for pictures. Elizabeth remembered this from Sarah's wedding, and just how painfully long it was. For almost two hours they were posed and photographed which left a good number of them with headaches.

Liz was having none of that. At the pre-wedding meeting she told the photographer that the pictures could not take more than one hour. To accomplish that the photographer focused on everyone but the married couple. There were only two posed pictures of her and Jason. For the rest of the night the photographer was instructed to snap candid pictures of them and Liz would select her favorites to fill the album. She wanted memories of them enjoying the night, not standing still for pictures.

"If I ever get married I'm totally stealing this idea." Emily told her new sister. "I swear we spent half the night taking pictures at AJ's wedding. It was the same at my parents' last wedding." Monica and Alan had a habit of divorcing one another.

"Having been around for my share of weddings, I have to second Emily's thoughts." Georgie remarked as she took Liz's bouquet. The blue roses were stunning. They were lighter at the base and a vivid shade of the hue at the top. The symbolism of the blooms was unexpected, and beautiful. "Posing for pictures can often be the worst part of the night."

"I like your idea of pictures of you and Jason throughout the evening filling up your wedding album." Maya had been surprised at the invitation to join the bridal party. Liz simply said she was family.

"Hopefully we won't look silly in the pictures. The photographer was excited to give this a whirl. If it works out she's going to offer this to future clients." Liz smiled as Jason stood with the guys. This was the last photograph and after this the newly married couple would be making their entrance into the main ballroom where the reception was being held.

"The guests are being seated now." Sarah came back and reported. She had gone to make sure everything was going according to schedule. "The room looks beautiful."

"I kept the coloring neutral because I wanted the sky to do all the work." Liz answered with a smile. The ceiling of the largest ballroom was glass and when you looked up you could see stars twinkling against the night sky. The weather was crystal clear and there was even a meteor shower taking place. If they were fortunate they might be able to catch some of it. "The location made it so we didn't have to do a lot of work."

"That's the photographs finished." The planner came over. "It's time to head over. When we get to the closed doors, everyone line up again. Jason and Liz you are at the end of the line just like at the rehearsal." The planner checked in with her crew in the ballroom while everyone was getting into place.

"You are so beautiful." Jason said with a smile as they waited to join the reception. At the moment they were waiting for the members of their party to go inside. He and Elizabeth were standing a little bit apart so they could have some privacy.

"Thank you." Liz couldn't seem to stop smiling. "This dress is everything I wanted and more." After she took it off, the garment was getting cleaned and then sealed up for storage. If they had a daughter maybe someday she might wish to wear it. "You are so handsome in your tuxedo. I like that you wore a white tie." The rest of the guys had black ties. "After we have our dance you can take it off."

"I don't mind wearing it." For this night he could keep it on.

"I'm getting changed." Liz couldn't really party in her wedding gown, so Chloe made another dress for the reception. "So the tie can go."

Jason leaned forward and gave her a lingering kiss. "I'm looking forward to seeing the second dress." Whatever lipstick she had on wasn't transferring so he could kiss her as much as he wanted. "The group is going in." There weren't many private moments for them, but once they left he would have her all to himself for the rest of the night.

"You'll like that one too." Liz couldn't wait for him to see it.

"Okay, you're up." The planner was making sure everything went smoothly. This was not an event that could have problems. Her staff members adjusted the bride's gown so it was perfect once the newlyweds were in place. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Jason answered for both of them. From inside the ballroom they could hear the DJ announcing them.

"Give a round of applause for Jason and Elizabeth Morgan!" The DJ instructed the guests.

The doors opened and they walked in to more applause. They opted to not have music because they were going right into their first dance. The song they were using had been picked in an unusual way. This wasn't their song. They didn't want to share that with everyone. Instead they wanted a song that represented what they wanted from their marriage.

They had been picking out linens for the reception when they heard I Get to Love You over the PA system. Both of them had stopped and when the song ended immediately requested the name and artist. On the way home Elizabeth downloaded it and they listened to it again. By the time Jason parked they were in agreement that it was perfect for this moment.

The song started and the newlyweds glided across the floor shutting out everyone but each other. With her so close Jason had to drop some kisses on her lips and each time he did those gathered applauded. When the song ended they got a standing ovation. Jason left the dance floor, after another kiss, and Jeff walked out to stand with his daughter.

"Hi sweetheart." Jeff thought she looked gorgeous.

"Hi Daddy." Liz could already feel the tears starting. "I'm so glad you and Mom could make it."

"We wouldn't have missed this for anything." They had been in town for almost a week and gave their youngest daughter as much attention as they could. The only hindrance to that plan was Liz herself. She kept insisting they spend time with Maddie since they didn't get to see their granddaughter in person that often. No one was surprised at that.

Her dad gave her a hug and when the music started Elizabeth simply began bawling. Like with Sarah's wedding, her dad picked the song they were going to dance to. On her older sister's day it had been You Are My Sunshine. For his youngest child he picked The Rainbow Connection. It had been Liz's favorite song, from her favorite movie growing up. For a few years they sang it at bedtime each night after the story had been read. Jeff never sang it with Sarah, only with Elizabeth.

At the end of this song she went over and hugged her mother and sister who were crying as well. The four of them stood together as Jason went back out onto the floor so that he could do the next dance.

* * *

Despite the fact that Monica was sitting in the room it was Emily that Jason escorted to the dance floor. He and Monica weren't in a place where he would want her to play an important role in this day. Lila would have been his first choice, but Emily was happy to pitch hit. He did check to make sure this wasn't going to cause stress between his sister and stepmother. That was when Monica admitted she wasn't expecting to get asked to dance with him.

He chose Stand by Me because no matter what his sister always had his back. She let him figure out who he wanted to be after the coma. She supported his choice to work for Sonny, even though she wasn't that thrilled about it. Most importantly she fully embraced Elizabeth.

About a week before the wedding he realized that he hadn't ever danced with his sister before. Not even at AJ's ceremony. Jason and Elizabeth danced often so he knew their dance would be great. So that things weren't awkward with Emily they practiced a few times at the penthouse after hosting her and Matt for dinner.

"Thank you for dancing with me." Jason said as they moved around the floor.

"There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you." The doctor said with a bright smile. "I'm not going to lie, I'm surprised you asked. I knew you would dance with Liz, but I thought after that you were hanging up your dancing shoes. I really like her, just in case there was any confusion."

"That's why I married her, so that you could have a new sister. I figure I won't have to get you a Christmas gift now." Jason was very happy to not be in the same boat as AJ. His brother was caught between his wife and his sister. Talks to both women couldn't get any movement towards that changing.

"That's why you're my favorite big brother." Emily joked. She loved both her brothers with everything in her. "Since it's just us, I wanted to say thank you for accepting Matt."

"He makes you happy." That was all Jason needed. "As long as he continues to do so you have my support. If he hurts you, then I'll hurt him."

"He mentioned that the two of you had a chat." Emily arched a brow.

Jason gave her a boyish grin as the song wound down. "I have more wedding duties to perform." It was time to make rounds of the room. After this he would hang out at the table until they had to cut the cake and toss things. His wife was planning to hit the dance floor.

"Have fun." Emily gave him a kiss on the cheek and when they walked to the side of the dance floor she hugged Liz before moving off to the table.

"Did you enjoy your time with your sister?" Liz asked as her husband wrapped an arm around her waist. She had moved to a corner of the room so that her makeup could be touched up. She had still been able to watch Jason and Emily while they danced.

"I did." Jason said giving his wife a kiss. "Later on I'm hoping you will dance with me again."

"That will not be a problem." Liz smiled up at him. "Ready to make the rounds?" They had the option of greeting their guests this way or having a receiving line. The second choice was too formal for them, so they turned that one down.

"Will you be changing after we are done?" Jason asked before looking around and nodding at Marco who was going to follow them around the room. Jason wasn't expecting any issues, everyone here was a friend, but this was what the guys set up. Shawn was overseeing security and Jason respected his friend too much to mess with things.

"Yes. I want everyone to get a close up look at my dress." Liz knew that sounded vain, but she didn't care. "I also want them to see my wedding band." She hadn't seen the band until Jason slipped it on her finger. He gave her an eternity band and it made a perfect complement to her engagement ring which was back on her left hand.

"I'm looking forward to folks seeing my ring as well." Jason smiled when he saw his wedding band for the first time. His girl had gotten him a platinum ring with a brushed matte center. She knew he wouldn't want anything with stones or a shiny finish. Marco joined them. "Let's go say hello to everyone."

"It's less people than AJ had to talk to." Liz said with a grin. Both Emily and Lila mentioned that Jason's wedding was smaller than his brother's. They had two hundred guests, the eldest Quartermaine child had more than twice that number on at his reception.

"For which I'm grateful." Jason placed a hand on her lower back and followed Elizabeth to the first table.

* * *

"Hello my darlings." Lila accepted a kiss to the cheek from both of her grandchildren. "Elizabeth you look stunning."

"Thank you Grandmother." Liz was so happy to be able to call Lila that. "Chloe did such a fantastic job that I look almost as good as you." Elizabeth said making everyone at the table laugh.

"Trust me no one is out shining you tonight." Lila had already told Chloe how much she loved the gown.

"Welcome to the family." Monica said when her new daughter in-law came around the table. This was not the type of woman she expected her youngest son to bring home. Liz was her own person, with her own life and interests. She complimented Jason instead of looking for him to give her a purpose for existing. Monica thought for sure he was going to marry a stripper.

"Thank you Monica. I'm happy you could be here to help us celebrate." Liz knew that her relationship with her mother and father in-law was going to be slow to develop. Not because of the geographic distance, it was easier to get in touch with them than her own parents, but because of their rocky relationship with Jason. "I'm sorry we are leaving tomorrow and we won't get to spend more time together during this visit." Liz said being polite. She barely spoke to Monica or Alan during their time home. During the rehearsal Jason mentioned he wouldn't be talking with his parents during the reception. That way there was less chance of an argument happening.

"The next time we are here we'll correct that. I am looking forward to getting to know your parents this go round." Monica said before stepping back so that Alan could kiss his new daughter in-law's cheek.

"I know that they are looking forward to spending time with you as well." Liz told Monica before hugging Lois. Since they were all doctors the parents should have plenty to talk about.

When Jason was done talking with his family they moved to the next table where the Giambettis were sitting. "Congratulations!" Carly gave Liz a big hug. Despite the distance they had become close through video chats. Carly was looking forward to showing the couple Palermo when Liz and Jason arrived. "You look stunning."

"Thank you." Liz got hugs from Margareta and Sabrina while Jason was shaking hands with the guys. "Are you enjoying Port Charles?' The Giambettis arrived two days ago so that jet lag wasn't an issue. Liz got to spend time with Carly last night at the small dinner they hosted for out of town guests.

"We spent most of the day at the spa." Carly had seen the small town several times. The only reason she might come in the future was to hang out with Liz while the guys did business. Assuming her friend was free. They both had busy schedules. "Tomorrow we are leaving, so there isn't much sightseeing on this trip."

"I can't wait to see Palermo." Liz knew that Carly would make sure they had a good time.

"I cannot wait to show it to you." Carly got another hug. "Okay, go greet everyone else. I'll catch up with you out on the dance floor." She knew how exhausting it was to talk with so many people. Liz was doing excellent.

"We are almost done." Liz stepped off to the side and smiled at Jason. They were well past the halfway mark.

"I'm good." Jason noticed that every so often his girl stopped to check in. This also acted as a short break for him. It was another way she showed that she loved him.

Liz nodded and looked at Marco who nodded he was fine. Behind them, at a discreet distance Jason's new assistant Angie was trailing them. "Is she doing what I think she is?" Liz finally had to ask.

"If you mean reenacting the scene from Goodfellas, then yes." Jason and Marco were both trying not to laugh. "Cash is the go to gift for folks I work with, and you don't exactly leave that on a gift table." They didn't ask for gifts, but instead requested charitable donations. "We can donate it."

"Okay." Liz was going to let that go. "Let's finish up then I can go change and you can take off your tie." She got her smile ready as they moved to the next table of guests.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	67. Chapter 67

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 67

"I was not expecting this." Jason was standing by their table when Elizabeth returned. Their friends were socializing or dancing so they had the area to themselves. "You look so sexy."

"Thank you." Liz turned so he could see the entire dress. She had pushed her boundaries a little with this outfit. "Chloe is brilliant." Like her wedding gown the reception dress was made from Alcenon Lace. That was where the similarities ended. The gown was a fit and flare silhouette that bared her upper back and had thin spaghetti straps so that she didn't have to worry about it coming down while dancing. Originally Chloe's design had Liz's entire back bared, but that was bit too much skin. "I took off my necklace so I didn't lose it, and I took down my hair.' It was flowing around her shoulders in loose waves, but she still had her comb in the locks.

"I like this gown as much as I liked the first one." Jason was already counting down the time until they could leave. Her in this dress was just going to make him more impatient. "We have the cake and tossing stuff left to do right?"

"Yeah. We just have to get through dinner before we can do those things." Liz said sitting when he pulled out her seat. The meal would be served shortly so there was no point in going out onto the dance floor. They were only planning on staying three hours which should be enough time to complete everything. "I'll say our thank yous once we do all that and then we can leave." She was looking forward to their wedding night.

"I may not make it." Jason responded laughing as he sat down as well.

"The wait will be worth it." Liz teased him.

"That's not nice." Jason was having enough trouble keeping his body in check. "I have a weakness for you."

"That's…wow." Liz was left fumbling for words.

Jason's smile got wider. He loved it when she felt so much it left her speechless. "Here comes everyone else. We'll continue this later."

"We will." Liz said before smiling at Sarah as she sat down.

* * *

"How much trouble will I get in if I smash the frosting in your face?" Jason asked with a mischievous grin. He had no intention of doing so, he just wanted to mess with her.

"I will be fine. The hair and makeup crew will beat you senseless." Liz replied picking up the knife that was on the table. "They spent a lot of time making me look this flawless." Liz wanted to look good in her wedding photos, but she wouldn't ever have a glam squad again. She was at the point that if someone came at her with more blotting paper she might snap.

"You look this flawless first thing in the morning." Jason complimented her as he placed his hand over hers.

"You are just racking up all kinds of husband points." Liz bumped his hip with hers as they made the first slice. Keeping with the theme of the night they didn't pause for a picture. The photographer was off to the side with her camera. "How did you talk Cook into making the cake?"

Only the bottom layer of the three tiered cake they were cutting was real. Guests were going to be served from sheet cakes in the back. There was also a candy bar for folks who didn't like cake, or wanted to take some sweets to go. "I got Grandmother to ask." Jason grabbed a plate. "Then I acquired the necessary bribe. Cook collects Barbie dolls. I managed to find her a Pink Jubilee Barbie, in the original box. Unopened. She actually smiled at me. Until that moment I didn't know she had regular teeth. From the stories I've heard I was expecting fangs." He said laughing.

"That must be one hell of a doll. I'll need to look it up." Liz grabbed a fork and fed him a piece of the dessert and then accepted the piece he was holding out. "That is so good. She could make a mint marketing that."

"I'd rather have some of your brownies." Jason said kissing his wife. "One down and two to go." He said letting his grin turned wicked. "I'm looking forward the garter removal. It's going to be great."

"That's big talk. I'm going to expect you to come through." Liz responded. No one was close enough to hear them.

He leaned in so that his lips were by her ear. "Coming will not be an issue."

Liz let a slow smile grace her face. "I am in complete agreement." She let him know before walking away knowing he was enjoying the way the dress hugged her bottom.

"One more hour." He said telling himself to hold it together.

* * *

Elizabeth removed a few roses from her bouquet so that she could press them in the wedding album. Then she took the stage and let the flowers fly. Turning she was in time to see the bundle land in Leyla's hands. Her friend seemed surprised that she came out the winner because she was towards back of the gathered ladies. The nurse got a round of applause for her victory.

Liz walked down the stairs at the side of the stage and let Jason escort her to the chair that was in the middle of the dance floor. She took a seat facing the stage and extended her right leg so that Jason would know where to look. She had deliberately placed it as high up as possible just to mess with him.

He went down on one knee and to the catcalls of his friends he reached under her dress. Her skin was so soft and the fact that the DJ was playing music was the only reason no one heard him moan. Feeling the soft skin of her inner thigh against his hands was testing him. He was reciting Harley parts to keep from getting hard. "You have a garter on right?"

"Keep going." Liz said gripping the side of the chair. She was trying to tease him and now she was getting hot.

Jason had to grit his teeth as he slide his hands higher until he touched the lace of the garter belt. Sliding it back down he kept his eyes on hers and had to take a deep breath because his hands were shaking as he slid it over her shoe. He took a few seconds before standing up and letting the garter fly.

Elizabeth got to her feet, feeling bit shaky, and turned in time to see all the guys standing near Renaldo move out of the way. The South American guard was laughing as he easily made the one handed catch. He knew his boss hadn't aimed for him, Jason had been looking at his wife. It was just dumb luck Renaldo was standing where it landed. He held out his hand and when Leyla joined him they went out to have their dance.

Elizabeth took the microphone from the DJ and smiled as the room quieted. She and Jason were still on edge, so much so that they hadn't touched one another the entire time Renaldo and Leyla were dancing. This short speech Liz was about to make was the last of their duties and then they were leaving.

"Hi everyone." Liz addressed those who had gathered for the wedding. That Jason wasn't going to speak didn't surprise anyone. "First, thank you for coming to help Jason and I celebrate getting married. Having you here made the night that much more special. We'd like to take a moment to thank our planner and her staff. The staff here at the observatory. As well as the catering company, our bartenders, the photographer, and our DJ. Everyone worked so hard to make sure everything went as planned and we greatly appreciate that. Jason and I are going to be leaving in a bit, but we invite everyone to stay and enjoy the party. Once again thank you for being here with us, be safe going home." There was a round of applause as both the bride and groom waved before going to their table.

* * *

"Bye. Have fun on your honeymoon." Sarah said hugging on her sister. She was going to help out with hostess duties. Maddie had gone home with the nanny who worked for them when needed. Once Liz left Sarah suspected their parents would head over to the house and relieve the nanny. "I love you and I'm so happy for you."

"I love you too." Liz told her big sister. "I'll bring you some souvenirs."

"More candy!" Patrick called out from where he was standing with the guys.

Both sisters laughed at the neurosurgeon. "I'll call you when we are back home." Liz promised.

"We'll get together so I can see your pictures." Sarah said giving her sister another hug.

After saying their goodbyes the newlyweds walked from the noise of the ballroom to the quiet of the main hall. "The car is ready." Shawn was part of the team taking them to the hotel. After he was returning to the reception.

Jason helped his wife into her coat and they headed to the Bentley that was waiting for them. The ride over was short and they went right up to the owner's suite because they were already checked into the system. The room was their wedding gift from their grandparents. Inside the suite flowers were waiting as well as some things to make the flight more comfortable.

"I'm going to take a quick shower." Elizabeth had come by earlier to drop off her bag.

"Me too. I'll meet you in the bedroom." Jason was going to try to get some control while under the water. He didn't want to start their marriage off by mauling his wife.

"In the bedroom." Liz said moving to the master bedroom.

* * *

Before getting into the shower Jason checked to make sure the plane was ready for takeoff in the morning. After he got confirmation he turned off his phone. He was going to be out of contact for the rest of the night. If an emergency occurred one of the guards stationed in the hotel would knock on the door.

Once he was cleaned, he shaved again and then brushed his teeth. Like Elizabeth he had stopped by to drop off a bag earlier in the day. One of the items he packed was a pair of black silk boxers. He didn't normally wear them but he figured this was a good night to try something new. Ready he went to the bedroom and the sight that greeted him had him stopping in his tracks.

"Hi." Liz had finished freshening up first. She hung up her gown, it would be picked up tomorrow, then got in the shower. She washed off her makeup and then had a quick shower before reaching for a towel. Dry, she put on the item she had ordered special for tonight. A short pale pink silk and lace nightgown.

"Hi." Jason walked over to the side of the bed and just took her in. All the control he just found, evaporated. He would never understand how he was fortunate enough to have Elizabeth love him.

"I like your shorts." Liz could see from the tented material that he liked her nightie. She patted the bed in a silent invitation to join her. He stretched out next to her and she brought her lips to his as her hand came to rest over his heart.

He speared his fingers through her hair and lowered his wife back down to the mattress. Jason took his time with the kiss before moving his lips over her chin, down her neck and across her shoulder as he pushed the strap out of the way. He did the same on the opposite side before pushing the fabric warmed from her skin lower to reveal her breasts. First one and then the other received his undivided attention before the fabric was pushed lower still and his lips followed.

When the nightgown reached her ankles Elizabeth kicked it off and let the heat in her husband's eyes warm her. Jason never failed to make her feel sexy and beautiful when they were making love. When he kissed her thigh she opened her legs and then hissed in pleasure as his tongue moved over her center. Slowly he licked, leaving not a single inch untouched. Then he started to suck before slowly sliding first one, and then a second finger insider her aching core.

She was pumping her hips in time with his fingers. He wasn't rushing instead he was building the pleasure slowly, pushing her higher with each stroke of his hand. Her nectar was rich and at the same time sweet on his tongue, and the more he had the more he wanted. She was moaning low and that sound seemed to go straight to his cock. He was already hard, and now he was like granite. However he wasn't ready to move from the spot he was currently occupying. Not until he pushed her over into bliss.

Elizabeth felt a tightening low in her belly and she knew that she was close to climaxing. Still she wasn't prepared when the pleasure broke over her and flowed out from where his fingers were still gliding over her g-spot extending her release. "Jason."

"Yeah." He lifted his head as he gently removed his fingers.

"Come to me." She said cupping his cheek until he brought his lips back to hers. She pushed on his shoulder and he rolled to his back. When her fingers touched the waistband of his shorts he got the message and pushed them out of the way.

"Wait." He stopped her when she kissed the center of his chest. "I won't last. Can I get a raincheck?" He asked laughing. Even in the midst of such intense loving there was room for humor.

"Absolutely." Liz laughed softly as she brought her mouth back to his and once again he rolled them until she was under him. She opened her legs and he fit himself in the cradle of her thighs. When he pushed inside her filling her to bursting all she could do was throw back her head in delight and follow the rhythm he set.

Jason's lips moved over her throat before kissing that spot behind her ear that always made her shiver. She was tight from her previous orgasm and that felt like heaven on his sensitive shaft. With each stroke he pushed deeper inside her body, giving her everything inside him and taking all that she so freely offered. As they loved one another he realized that the hunger for her would always be there, just under the surface until he could join his body to hers. Once he pulled his body from hers it would start the countdown until he could have her again.

Elizabeth cried out his name, always his name, only his name as she came a second time. It just got better and better as the connection between them grew and strengthened. They had made love countless times, but now it was her husband who was claiming her body. Who would be the only man to claim her.

Jason gave himself over to his release. Filling her heart with his love as he filled her body with his essence. There were no words for the way she made him feel. How with a touch she made him the strongest man in the world, or the weakest waiting for her command. Whatever she desired he gave because she was his everything. Just like he knew that he was hers. They shared a kiss as their bodies cooled, he was still resting inside her and when he could control his muscles again he pulled free to stretch out beside her.

"That was amazing." Elizabeth was the first to speak.

"It was." Jason shared looking into her eyes. "Thank you for loving me, all of me."

"I will always love you. All the parts of you." She promised him. "Just like I know you will always love all the parts of me." She placed a kiss over his heart. "I'm so happy to be taking this journey with you."

"Our life is just beginning." Jason smiled excited to see where that journey took them.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	68. Chapter 68

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 68

The Mary Mae Ward Foundation had their big yearly gala in December on the birthday of the woman it was named after. Now that they were in Philadelphia, there wouldn't be a conflict so the Nurses' Ball moved to World's AIDS Day. With extra time to plan it was the best one ever. Lucy still ended up in her underwear. This year it was blue.

Also that month Lila officially retired. She had planned on not really marking the event. There was of course cake on her last day, and for her that was enough. For the ladies who were now running the foundation and entrusted with her legacy it was not. Edward was on board with that plan which was why his paper ran a full spread on Lila, starting with a front page story. Edward also got the mayor to declare December 15th, the official day of her retirement, Lila Quartermaine Day.

Christmas saw some traveling and exciting news. The Morgans joined most of the family and spent the holiday at the lake house about ninety minutes outside of the city. The Drakes were also invited so that Liz could have her family close. AJ and Keesha returned, which was fine because Emily had to stay in the city. Not only was she working, but so was Matt.

Georgie took John to Texas to spend time with her parents and while they were there he popped the question. She said yes and when they returned to Port Charles she was sporting a lovely, and unique, diamond ring. However that wasn't the end of things for her to celebrate. Elizabeth named Georgie as her Assistant Director. The board wanted to do away with the Business Manager position after the promotion, so Elizabeth took on some of the duties, and Georgie took on the rest.

The New Year rolled around and more good things happened. In January, Renaldo and Leyla announced they were having a baby and buying a house. That same month, Hank and Melissa announced their engagement and then promptly eloped. In February Emily and Matt decided to move in together which earned the surgeon a lot of glaring from Jason whenever they crossed paths, until his sister told him to stop. She wasn't ready to get married, so he needed to relax.

Outside of work everyone was helping Georgie and John plan their wedding. They were getting married at Queen of Angels and Coda was closing for an intimate reception. In March, Chloe flew in to design the gown and the bridal party dresses, and she was kind enough to bring Johnny with her. The very next day after the designer arrived another person unexpectedly showed up to help with the wedding plans. Maxie Jones was home, and folks were wondering if Port Charles would survive it.

* * *

"Did you get lost?" Liz asked joking as she walked into her office. She had brought over her furniture from her former office and added a few pieces to fill the space. That way Georgie got to get all new things when she relocated.

"I'm hiding. I'm not too proud to admit that." Georgie had her laptop set up in Liz's sitting area. "Maxie won't think to look for me here."

"She can call your cell phone." Liz pointed out trying not to grin. She'd had one conversation with the eldest Jones sister. After hanging up, she called Sarah to say thank you. Maxie was all drama, with more drama sprinkled on top. The polar opposite of Georgie.

"I'm screening my calls." Georgie wasn't too proud to admit that either. "John is too."

Liz couldn't fight it any longer and just burst out laughing. It took a few minutes before she could talk. "Tell her to go home. You didn't even invite her to come in the first place."

"She just wants to make sure that my wedding is perfect. I love her for that. However she is missing my vision for the day. She wants me to have something on the scale that you had. We don't want something that grand." Georgie shrugged, and then looked at her friend. "That didn't come out right."

Liz walked over and sat down. "I'm not insulted. I wanted the big wedding, and I got it." She said smiling. "My guest list came in under Sarah's." Not by much. "My dress was bigger though. Do you Georgie. It's your day."

"I was thinking that if I gave her some input in one part then I could tell her no everywhere else. Since she knows fashion so well I thought I'd let her sit in when I'm doing the dresses tonight." Georgie did want Maxie to be a part of things. Her sister just wasn't supposed to be here until later in the year. "I'm glad you'll be there as well to represent all the other bridesmaids. Plus you know Chloe, and she kind of intimidates me some." Georgie was in danger of going fangirl.

"Chloe is sweet, what you saw when she was doing my gown is who she really is. But I'd be happy to come over." Liz had no trouble lending Georgie some support. "It should be fun and I know what she designs for you will be perfect."

"After seeing both of your dresses I don't doubt it." Georgie was going to do her best to remember that Maxie loved her. She was also opening a bottle of wine, because it couldn't hurt.

"You can also stay here." Liz said with a smirk. "My assistant is scarier than yours."

"Thanks." Georgie said getting back to work as Liz sat behind her desk to do the same.

* * *

"When we come visit can I stay at your house?" Johnny was smiling wide after they pulled into the driveway of what was going to be the new Morgan home.

The estate was just inside the city limits and there was a nice long stretch of what was now a private road leading to the house. The reason it was private was because there wasn't anything else out this way. Nor would there ever be because there wasn't room to do any building. The estate owned all the land out here.

This home had been built by one of the members of the Charles family, who the city was named for. He had been labeled eccentric because he wasn't a fan of people. Which was why he built this far out in the first place. Jason was just capitalizing on that.

"You can't drag race just because I own the road out there." Jason just shook his head. He had worked out a deal with the city that had him covering upkeep of the road, so when he said he owned it he meant it. The police would need a warrant just to drive on it. That meant no surprise raids on the house.

"Killjoy." Johnny muttered as they waited for Francis to get out of his car.

"How bad is it?" Francis asked his friend. He wasn't surprised Jason had bought this house. If it had been on the market sooner Francis would have tried to talk Diane into moving here. He wouldn't have succeeded though. It was too far out for her. She loved their harbor adjacent estate, also with a private road.

"Now, only a little. When Diane called about the house it was bad enough that the realtor almost cried when I said I wanted it." Jason hadn't even been able to walk through it with the head of the crew after all the paperwork was done. "We weren't allowed inside until now. The head of the crew said that it's going to be a while before all the work is finished." As fast as their crew worked that was telling. "No foundation issues but everything else is a mess. We can go upstairs, if we are feeling brave, but not into the basement." Jason explained as he opened the front door.

"You'll be able to easily customize your home. No waiting for anything to be ripped out." Francis said following his friends inside. He gave a low whistle at the damage to the walls. "Well at least you know the brick isn't just facing." The exterior had held up well and wouldn't need much in terms of repair.

"How long has this place sat empty?" Johnny loved old homes. His place was several hundred years old.

"Ten years." Jason answered stopping Francis from entering what would be the dining room. "There's a hole in the floor." Jason turned back to Johnny. "First the price was an issue, then the disrepair made it so no one wanted it. Considering the size of the house and the amount of land, we got this place for a steal. We will spend more on the rehab than the acquisition." All in all it was a good buy.

"You use blueprints to do the designing, or is Liz waiting to walk through it?" Johnny asked looking into what was probably the kitchen. With the house a blank slate they could make the layout whatever they wanted it to be.

"Blueprints and a 3D program so we could see what each room looks like. There was also a light meter involved so that Elizabeth could pick colors." Jason needed that explained to him. He didn't realize that darker colors could make a room seem smaller. That shouldn't be an issue here though.

"How many bedrooms will you end up with?" Francis asked when they came back to the foyer. They could go upstairs but Jason wasn't heading that way. Which meant he probably didn't trust the stairs.

"Five." Jason locked up and took his friends around the house. "Four upstairs, a guest suite on the main floor. Two home offices, one on each level so we don't trip over each other. A room off the kitchen which will be Elizabeth's studio. I'm getting a media room upstairs which I'm looking forward to."

"What's going in the basement? Besides the usual?" Johnny asked looking at the huge expanse of green. By the usual he meant panic rooms.

"Gym, sauna, and a rec room with a pool table. The rest of the space Elizabeth hasn't decided on." Jason felt so peaceful looking at the backyard.

"How many times did you say the words, get whatever you like?" Francis asked grinning.

"A lot, but I did state opinions when it mattered." Jason grinned back. He didn't really care a whole lot about interior design. He just wanted to be comfortable, and his girl knew that.

"No pool?" Johnny wanted one but in order to get one it had to be enclosed. He and Chloe were talking about it.

"Hot tub in the basement for now." Jason figured a pool would happen after they had children.

"This place is great. Congrats." Johnny was looking forward to seeing it the next time he was over.

"Congratulations. I see a lot of cookouts in your future." Francis figured they would be spending a lot of time between the two houses. The Morgan's in warmer weather and his place in the colder months since they didn't have outdoor space like this.

"The grill is already on order." Jason said as they headed back to the cars.

* * *

The guys were watching sports and Diane was working on her phone when the door to penthouse two flew open and Chloe stormed in. That was really the only way to describe it. The designer marched over to the bar in the corner. "Why is there no alcohol here?" She wanted to know.

"There's Tequila over there." Jason told his cousin. It was left over from the last Girls' Night. Neither he nor Elizabeth drank any other hard alcohol frequently enough to fully stock the bar. They generally only got things if a guest drank it. Tonight they were hosting the O'Briens and Corellis which meant beer and wine.

"I bloody hate Tequila." Chloe said frowning.

"What happened?" Johnny asked from the couch. His girl was pissed. Which was surprising considering she was next door talking about wedding dresses.

"She had the audacity to call my design basic!" Chloe told them. "Does she know who I am? I don't do basic."

"Georgie said that?" Diane asked stunned.

"No, that twit of a sister of hers. Just because she works for Kate Howard does not give her the right to call my design basic." Chloe had smiled at seeing the blonde younger woman again, but that smile faded quickly once the creative process started. Maxie Jones was an opinionated bitch with an over inflated sense of self. Chloe wasn't giving another interview to Crimson as long as she worked there. "Georgie is lovely."

"Is Maxie still alive?" Diane wanted to know.

"She won't be if I go back over there." Chloe stated bluntly. Jason could dispose of the body. Criticism was fine, but Maxie had been flat out rude.

The door opened again and Georgie walked in followed by Elizabeth. "I am so sorry." There wasn't anything else the engaged brunette could say. Maxie had been wrong on every conceivable level. Something that had been explained at a very loud level. Georgie didn't yell much so she made it count when she did.

"Does she realize she isn't the one getting married?" Chloe had never met a maid of honorzilla before. The gown wasn't the only thing Maxie had been trying to force her vision of the day on to.

"She does now." Georgie had told Maxie to go home. Her sister was still going to be the maid of honor, but now her role was just to show up and hold the ring. On the walk between penthouses Liz offered to help when needed, and Georgie accepted. She would tell her friend later to not stress over the bachelorette party. Georgie wasn't planning on having one anyway. The truly sucky part was that the gown Chloe had started designing was perfection and now it was out of reach. "Thank you for meeting with me, again I'm sorry."

"I'm not dressing her." Chloe knew it was petty but that woman would not be getting a gown from her. In fact Maxie was about to be blacklisted in all her shops around the globe, and on the website. "Let me calm down a bit and then we can carry on."

"You're still going to help me with my gown?" Georgie asked clearly surprised.

"Absolutely. I didn't have a problem with you." Chloe wasn't a complete bitch. "I already saw that you were falling in love with what I put down. Besides all the compliments you get will be the ultimate revenge." The designer said with a feral grin. "So will how amazing all the other ladies look." Maxie could get a couture gown in the proper color on her own.

"That is why you never piss my girl off." Johnny told the room grinning. "You end up naked."

"I need to go get my sketch pad. Is she still over there?" Chloe really might draw blood.

"I grabbed it." Liz was worried Maxie was going to rip up the sketch after the fight with Georgie ended. "And no, she isn't." Maxie wasn't staying at the penthouse anyway.

"My sister will not be an issue going forward. If she contacts you feel free to ignore her." Georgie knew that her sister sometimes had trouble knowing when to back off. Which led to what just happened. And while Maxie was always opinionated Georgie hadn't ever seen her sister like this before. They would be discussing this later. "Thank you. I really do love what you've already put down." She was going to be a stunning bride. "I can't wait to see what you design for the rest of the party."

"I do have some ideas." Chloe was using Liz as her inspiration.

"Georgie why don't you stay over for dinner." Liz didn't want her friend eating alone. John was at the club and the sisters had planned on eating together.

"Thanks." Georgie accepted with a smile. John wasn't going to believe this.

Liz gave her guy a smile that said she would explain later. She thought Maxie was jealous, but Georgie handled it and hopefully there wouldn't be any more drama going forward. "Why don't we go to my studio to finish up?" Liz suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Chloe was feeling better.

"Diane you can join us if you like." Georgie told the attorney. She could come hang out with the ladies.

"Give a holler when dinner arrives." Liz stole a kiss. They were ordering more than enough food to feed another person. Now that her husband's lips were no longer distracting her she could go concentrate on fashion.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	69. Chapter 69

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 69

"Have I told you recently how lovely you look?" Jason was standing behind his wife with his arms wrapped around her waist. They, along with everyone else were watching Georgie and John have their first dance as a married couple.

"If by recently you mean the last thirty minutes, then no." Liz replied playing along. "I put a lot of work into this look, I need constant adoration." She said playing with him. All she did was sit in a chair to have her hair and makeup done before slipping into her gown.

Chloe had knocked it out of the park with the bridal party. Like with the Morgan wedding all the ladies were in one look. A floor length cascading Georgette style gown with a criss cross bodice and spaghetti straps in the palest shade of lilac the designer could create. What really gave the gown some pizazz was the lace up detailing in the back. Silver shoes, a diamond pendant necklace and pearl drop earrings completed the look. It was elegant and graceful keeping with the theme of the ceremony.

"You look lovely." Jason said before kissing her temple.

"I like you in your new suit, and in your purple tie." All the groomsmen were wearing purple paisley ties, darker than the dresses, as complements to the ladies.

"I'll wear the tie for you again if you like." He wasn't a fan but it wouldn't kill him to put it back on.

"I prefer you without a tie. Then I can spend all night dreaming of when I can kiss you right at the base of your throat." Liz loved teasing him.

"Behave." Jason was trying not to laugh. "I thought Chloe wasn't dressing Maxie?" As the best man he had escorted Georgie's sister out of the church, but hadn't talked to her. Since there wasn't going to be a dance for the wedding party that more than likely wouldn't change.

"Technically she hasn't." Although yes Maxie's gown matched the rest of the ladies. "Apparently there was a lot of groveling involved. To both Georgie and Chloe. So your cousin sent the design to a friend of hers and that person created Maxie's dress. The means it doesn't have a Chloe Morgan label inside which according to Georgie is killing her sister."

Liz had been correct. Maxie was acting out due to jealousy. She had just broken up with a guy she thought was the one. What started out as wanting to make sure her sister had the perfect day morphed into a this should be me attitude. Which she whipped out during the session with Chloe. Wrong place and time. It took one trip by Maxie to the Chloe Morgan Paris boutique, where she was unable to purchase the item Kate wanted, for her boss to learn what had occurred. It was grovel or get fired. "Maxie also had to promise to never speak directly to Chloe again."

"Georgie got her gown, that's the important part." Jason didn't need more details. He was just glad no one here brought that kind of drama. He was also happy Maxie was behaving and not wrecking her sister's day.

"That she did, and she is stunning." Liz smiled watching her friend dance. Georgie was in fitted sheath style gown made from chiffon with sparkling silver straps. The dress showed off her figure without being tight, and it brought to mind old world romance. The straps were the only bit of adornment on the gown, and honestly it was all that was needed. "Did you see her wedding band? John hand it made to match her engagement ring." The unique set was going to get remarked on often.

"I did." Jason had been impressed. It was not something he could do for his wife. If he got her an original piece he would need to hire someone. The set was not something you would see on anyone else. Elizabeth wasn't really into jewelry though, so he would save that for milestone moments. She was happy with the pieces she owned already. "Know what else I saw?"

"No." Liz looked over her shoulder at Jason, who was swaying her slightly to the music. They would dance together at some point during the evening. She would also dance with some of the other guests.

"One of your paintings." He discreetly pointed to the large canvas hanging on the wall over some of the banquettes. "Were you going to mention that John had bought it?"

"Not tonight." Liz replied blushing. She had stopped in her tracks when she noticed it after they walked into the club. The gallery contacted her when it sold, but they didn't say who the buyer was. The canvas showed a section of Bourbon Street in New Orleans. This year's summit had been last month in July, and was held in the famed city. They attended and spent most of the trip playing tourist. Everything had inspired her, and when she came home she created a series to celebrate the city.

"There is time for this." Jason knew why she didn't say anything. He could see it because she explained it to him before sending it to the gallery. She didn't have time for classes these days. Work kept her busy, but she still painted regularly. He did his best to support her love of art by making sure she knew she could take that time for herself. He got plenty of attention. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you. That painting was hard to part with and I'm glad it found a good home." Liz didn't need anything but that. Across the room Emily waved and Elizabeth returned the gesture. They were sitting together but for now the young doctor was socializing alongside Matt. "I was thinking, how about if we go to the rescue when we get back and see if we can't find ourselves a furry friend."

"I think that is the best way to celebrate moving into the house. With that backyard we have plenty of room for a dog to run around." Jason was ready for that level of responsibility.

They had officially taken up residency in their renovated home last week. Everything turned out just the way they wanted it too. Elizabeth designed a space that respected the age of the home, but was at the same time modern and relaxing. What he really liked was that none of the rooms was stuffed with furniture. Also that they were both represented in almost every room. The only exceptions were their personal offices.

Their time of adjusting and settling in was getting interrupted though. Tomorrow they were leaving for a week long business trip. They were off to Portugal to visit with Manny and Angel. Elizabeth was looking forward to seeing their friends again. Like with Carly, Liz spent time video chatting with Angel. Distance wasn't going to kill those friendships.

Having gone entirely too long without a kiss Jason placed his lips on his wife's. "Get a room." Lila said as Alice pushed her past the younger couple. Seeing her grandson so happy filled Lila with such joy. Still she had to mess with him from time to time. She had a reputation to uphold.

"This is your fault. You introduced us." Jason reminded his grandmother.

"It was self-defense. You were doing lousy on your own, and it was painful to watch. I thought Johnny was bad." Lila just shook her head slowly. "Elizabeth, you look lovely."

"Thank you Grandmother." Liz still missed having Lila in the office, but they saw one another often. "For the compliment and the husband."

"You always did respect your elders. Teach that to your husband." Lila smiled at her granddaughter. "Come on Alice let's go find Edward, he's being too quiet." That was never a good thing.

The newlyweds finished their dance and everyone gathered clapped for the couple. "I'm so happy for them." Liz said leaning back against her husband.

Georgie walked over and got a hug. "I'd like to get a few pictures with my bridal party here in the club." They did most of the photos on the grounds of the church prior to the ceremony. "We are going to be in the back." The bride said with a sly grin. Liz's painting was going to be featured in the photographs.

"I'll be back." Liz got a kiss from her hubby before following her friend. "Is John excited to return to Texas?" It had been surprising to learn the other couple was staying in the states for their honeymoon.

"He is. Mac has promised that cowboy hats will be purchased." Georgie had laughed for about an hour at John's level of excitement. "Which means cowboy boots will be picked out too. I said no to line dancing though. I have my limits." Georgie was not only getting to watch John enjoy where she spent summers growing up, but she was getting her mom to herself for two weeks since Maxie had to return to Paris.

"Please, you'll be out there scooting your boots the first night." Liz was looking forward to pictures. She hadn't ever been to Texas or the second stop on the honeymoon. "Then you get to go to Vegas and release your inner showgirl."

"I'm too short to be a showgirl." Georgie gave her friend a look. "Besides you know what they say about things staying in Vegas."

"Diane will fly out if you need help." Liz replied with a smirk. "I want souvenirs." She said just before the ladies lined up. They had their picture taken and then John joined them for pictures of him and Liz with her painting.

"Do you have more paintings of New Orleans?" John wanted to know.

"A few." Liz never sent all of a series over at once. She liked variety in her offerings. That way if one style of art didn't sell something else might. The picture they were standing in front of had been a last minute addition to what went to the gallery. "When we are all back in Port Charles you can come over and see them." Whatever he picked would be her gift to him.

"You're on." John wanted to honor the city known for its jazz and blues in the club. The southern city was the last stop of the honeymoon and he was going to stand in the spot this painting highlighted. "Thank you." He watched Liz walk away and when his wife walked over his smile widened. "Hello Georgianna Zacchara." He had been surprised she was changing her name.

"Hello John Zacchara." Georgie hadn't ever been this happy. Even without her wedding band she knew he was committed to their relationship, but there was a special thrill she got from being able to call him her husband. "Are you enjoying the evening?"

"I am. Particularly when I get to use the phrase my wife when talking about you." Johnny answered holding her close. "Today was the best."

"It was." Georgie stretched up and kissed him. "Tomorrow is going to be better, and then the day after that is going to be better still."

"I sense a theme, one I happen to be in agreement with." John knew that not every day would be great, or easy. He knew that a strong marriage took work from both of them. The other thing he knew was that he had found a woman who was going to be a true partner. One who was going to be working beside him. "Now I'm going to abandon you because your dad and I need to talk about hats."

"You married me to get to him, didn't you?" Georgie just shook her head. Her parents had come to Port Charles after the first trip out to Texas and that was when John and Mac really started to bond. Now they regularly talked on the phone, and texted. Felicia had started making jokes about the birth of a bromance on the flight home. In fact since her parents arrived last week John and Mac had been pretty much inseparable. On the bright side she didn't have to worry about holidays being tense.

"Will you love me less if I say yes?" John joked.

"No. I'll just make sure my phone is charged so that I can come bail you out." Georgie said laughing. "Go talk about your hats."

"I love you." John made sure to tell her that every day. "Let's go say hi to everyone first."

"I love you too. After we're done you can spend the rest of the night with your BFF." Georgie was laughing as they left their private corner to thank their friends for coming.

* * *

"I had fun tonight, but it's good to be home." Liz said kicking off her shoes. They had adopted the practice of removing their footwear in the foyer. "I love having our friends around but my favorite way to pass an evening is just us."

"Mine too." Jason said hanging up the coats.

"I'm going to put our goodies away and see what else is in the bag." Liz thought that the satchel of favors for everyone to take home was a great idea. For a bigger ceremony it might be hard to pull off, but for the intimate gathering the Zaccharas held it worked out perfectly.

"I'll be right in." Jason was going to set the alarm and store his gun.

Liz nodded before heading deeper into the house. This was a home in every sense of the word. It was the perfect blend of hers and Jason's taste. From the shiny mahogany wood floors, to the colors on the walls, to the light fixtures on the ceiling. They had made a good number of the decisions together and when she made them on her own her husband was at the forefront of her mind.

The only thing they didn't agree on was a favorite room. For Elizabeth it was the family room. She loved snuggling up to Jason on the couch and relaxing so they could watch something on the television. Right now they were rewatching the entire catalog of Full Metal Alchemist. For Jason it was the room she was standing in.

He loved the kitchen and the breakfast nook that was off of it. It wasn't unusual for her to find him with his laptop working here. When she finally asked why, he said kitchens reminded him of his grandmother. After he moved from home, post coma, he used to sneak into the mansion so that he and Lila could visit. Usually they ended up having tea in the kitchen because the other family members never entered that room. He came to associate this part of the house with comfort and love. The answer had left Liz fighting off tears.

"What's our haul?" Jason asked slipping off his jacket and laying it over the back of a chair.

"First there is a note." Liz picked up the envelope with a stylized Z on the front. "Jason and Liz, thank you for helping us to celebrate this most joyous occasion. Having you standing up with as we exchanged vows made the day even more special. We hope you enjoy the treats we packed for you." It was signed with an intertwined J and G in what Liz recognized as Sterling script. "This is a stamp."

"What?" Jason asked not sure what she meant.

"The card is handwritten but the signature is a stamp. It's kind of like in the past when folks used to seal envelopes with wax. That's cool." Liz put that aside, she would save it. "Let's see what we have. This is heavy." The top item was a box with candy coated chocolate mints on one side and rainbow colored fruit candies on the other.

"They know us well." Jason took a fruit candy. "It has a J on it. The mints have an E."

"Personalized candy. That's also cool." Liz would put hers on her desk in a pretty glass jar. "Next box." This was a framed photo of the four of them at the rehearsal dinner. "There are two things left. Pick one."

Jason grabbed the smaller of the two boxes. Inside were two stamps. "An intertwined J and E, it's different from the signature on the card." They could each have one. He lifted the lid and looked inside. "It's Burgues script. I'm guessing everyone who got a set has a different style."

"That's lovely." Liz thought it was a very unique gift. She couldn't wait to write out the thank you card and use her stamp.

"The set includes ink." Jason would let Elizabeth hold these. He looked into the bag. "They gave us a CD." She must have missed that. "For My Wife." He read the back. It's the music from today. It was all written by John for Georgie.

"He is so talented. Last box." Liz opened the lid. "It's a trophy." She read the engraved plate and burst out laughing.

"Best Souvenir From A Trip Ever." Jason read the words smiling wider with each one. "Elizabeth Morgan."

"I'm never going to live that down." Liz wiped her eyes. "That was a great ending to the night." The trophy was going in her office.

"It's not over just yet." Jason said pulling her closer.

"No, it's not. Come help me with the ties on my dress." She said linking his fingers and leading him upstairs.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	70. Chapter 70

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Epilogue 1

The security panel beeped signaling that a car was coming through the front gate and Jason stopped in his tracks. He pulled his phone from his pocket and tapped the app that connected him to the cameras on the grounds. From his position in the main hall, just outside of the dining room, he watched as Elizabeth's car came up the drive way. "Crap." His lovely wife was home early. He was so busted. Jason gave a sharp whistle and footsteps sounded overhead. They were busted would be a better assessment of the situation. He was already in planning mode trying to figure out how to deal with that fact.

Two pairs of blue eyes looked up at him silently asking why the game was over. The whistle was the signal to come out of hiding. Both boys were young, but they already knew that ignoring that sound was not an option. There was some rules that never got broken. Like how they never wandered away from their nanny when they were out. Cameron did that once and it made his mom cry. He wasn't ever going to do that again.

It was kinda sad that they had to stop playing because they had really great hiding spots this time. "How come we had to stop?" Cameron wanted to know. He often spoke for him and his brother.

"Your mother is home, and the house is a mess." They had been playing a variety of games this morning and the house showed it. Jason might regularly break the law at work, but at home he tried to set a good example for the boys. Today he had let that attitude slide, and now he was going to pay for it. At least the boys would learn it was important for everyone to follow the rules.

"We are in trouble." Cameron knew that when one activity ended they were supposed to clean up before moving onto the next one. At least that was the rule when Mommy was home. Daddy had bent that rule today saying they would clean up before she got back.

"Trouble." Jake repeated looking up at his dad with a solemn expression on his face.

Jason had to fight off a grin. Jake didn't talk much just yet, but he had a knack for saying the perfect thing when he did. "Men, we're cornered." Jason started his rally speech. "There is no way we can clean up before Mom walks through those doors. So there is only one thing to do." He said looking down at his sons. "Go down swinging."

Being a husband was amazing. Being a dad was the best thing ever. He had been terrified when the stick changed colors, but by the time the doctor put Cameron in his arms Jason had it together. Or that was what he told himself. In addition to being the best thing ever, being a dad was terrifying. The little person that he created with Elizabeth was counting on them for everything.

When Cameron made it to the age of one without any major damage Jason was ready to listen to his wife's idea of adding a second child to the family. He was feeling confident and decided that they could certainly handle having another little one in the house. There was no way that two would be much harder than one. So they ditched the birth control for the second time when they felt they were ready to start trying.

From the start things with pregnancy two were different. By month three Elizabeth's blood pressure was worrying their doctor. At month six his wife was put on the first round of bedrest and it helped. She worked from home which kept her from getting cabin fever. At month eight, round two of bedrest took place. This time she turned the foundation over to Georgie. The Morgans hired a nanny to help with Cameron while Jason was at work, and just waited for the C-section date to come around.

The nanny took Cameron to the mansion to have a visit and Elizabeth was home alone when the bleeding started. She called Jason, and Hank who was still her guard but not required to hang out at the house. Then she hit the alarm to notify security on the grounds. She was dialing 911 when she passed out. By the time the guard at the front gate got to the house Elizabeth was lying in a growing pool of blood.

Jason ended up heading to the hospital and sitting with Emily and Sarah as they waited for word on Elizabeth and the baby. Jake was fine, but his mother was unconscious. A state that didn't change for twelve excruciating hours. Elizabeth made a full recovery, and after five days in the hospital he brought her and their youngest son home.

They made the decision to not have any more children during her recovery. They could adopt if two children wasn't enough, but the one scare was enough for both of them. Elizabeth had suffered a partial abruption and that increased the odds of another one.

Cameron just turned four last month and Jake had turned two a week later. Jason considered them the perfect partners in making mischief. It was even better when Grandpa Edward was over. He always had great plans.

"What does that mean?" Cameron asked his dad.

"Come on." Jason led his troops into the living room. "Grab a pillow." He pointed to the decorative squares on the couch. "This is our one shot, so are you with me?"

"Yeah!" Cameron said grinning still not sure what was going on. All he knew was that Daddy was excited.

"Yeah." Jake didn't sound convinced, but he usually did whatever his big brother did.

"Good men. Let's go get in position." Jason said lining them up by the door. He was grinning because his girl would never see this coming.

* * *

Liz opened the door and heard Jason say get her. She was able to shift to the side to avoid the pillow to the chest, and as she shifted she saw her sons moving in as well. They had launched a sneak attack which wasn't cool. She would get to the bottom of this in a minute. "Cam, Jake help! Get Daddy!" Liz yelled out. The boys didn't hesitate but they did change direction. heading towards their father with their pillows held high.

"No! You're on my side." Jason said laughing and reaching out to grab the pillows that weren't hitting him that hard. Jake had a really good grip on his though, and he was taking the defense of his mother seriously. Jason had to tug a few times to get it from him. "Call them off." Jason said laughing harder now. Both boys were sporting impressive glares which had the blonde mob boss fighting off more laughter.

"That's enough." Liz said picking up her purse and calling off her sons. "Do you surrender?" She asked her husband while grinning.

"Yes." Jason said trying to catch his breath. "I can't believe they turned on me like that. They didn't even hesitate."

"They are smart. They know which side is going to be victorious. Exactly why were you hitting me with pillows?" Liz wanted to know.

"Mess." Jake said and pointed to the family room.

"Dad said we had to go down swinging." Cameron still wasn't sure what that meant. He did know that when Mom asked a question she expected an answer.

"Trouble." Jake said pointing at his father.

Liz had to clear her throat to not laugh at the serious look on her youngest son's face. While Cameron favored her, Jake was a carbon copy of his father. "Yes, Daddy is in trouble for not following the rules. I'll have to think of a punishment."

"He should get a time out." Cameron said naming the punishment they got for not cleaning up.

"That's a good idea." Liz said smirking at her husband. "Maybe I'll take his phone from him."

"They ratted me out, and then sold me down the river." Jason just shook his head. The boys clearly had an understanding of the power structure within the house. "You're back early." He leaned in and got a kiss.

"The woman before me cancelled and I got bumped up. I finished my errands and got my hair cut in record time." Liz explained what happened. "Go start cleaning up." She told her sons. "Daddy will be there shortly to help you. Is the packing done?"

"It is, and the suitcases were picked up. Right after that the dog sitter came and got the mutt." Jason stole another kiss as he answered her question. "Cameron didn't give me any issues." Their eldest son was going through a phase where he didn't want his mother helping him do things. So this morning Jason had assisted Cameron in picking out clothes, and then packing for their trip. Jake's things were packed last night when Elizabeth packed her bags.

"What did you do to destroy the family room?" Liz wanted to know.

"Forts were constructed, the tent is up, and we built a really awesome train layout. It was a pretty epic playtime." Both boys were into anything with an engine. Cameron loved trains and Jake preferred motorcycles. "We were playing hide and seek when you came home. It was the last round because lunch needs to happen." They were walking deeper into the house. "We would have cleaned up before eating."

"You clean up and I'll tackle the food." By the time she had it on the table they should be done. It never took long to clean up. "After lunch we can all play some board games." The goal was to keep the boys busy so that they didn't take a nap. Them sleeping on the plane would help with time zone changes.

"I was thinking later this evening we could go to the bounce stadium. From there we can right to the plane." They didn't have any fixed plans for the day other than Elizabeth's haircut and the flight. "I thought you were cutting your hair shorter." She hadn't done much, just a trim.

"Changed my mind." Liz said with a shrug. When it was shorter it got curlier and she didn't feel like dealing with curls over the summer. It got humid in the Port town. "Maybe in the fall."

"No matter what you do you are beautiful." Jason said dropping a kiss on her lips.

"You still have to go clean up." Liz smirked, but she had liked hearing that.

Jason just grinned. "Call when lunch is ready. The boys are scary when they get hungry."

Liz was shaking her head at her husband as she headed to the kitchen. The three of them together needed to be watched. The next time she went out of the house she might need the nanny to come over.

* * *

They each carried a sleeping child off the plane. When they got to the hotel she was going pass out too. Tomorrow she would be able to get up early and make love to Jason before the boys got up. Once everyone had breakfast they were heading out to show their sons Palermo. Both had been here before, but they wouldn't remember that.

The day after tomorrow they were going to Michael Giambetti's sixth birthday party. They would also get the chance to visit with the O'Briens who should already be at the hotel. Cameron was excited to see his cousin Aiden in person. Manny and Angel were coming too, and bringing their daughter Mariana. The ladies would catch up and the guys might do some business, or they might not. This was more of a personal visit.

"Tired?" Jason watched his girl blink owlishly. He was probably going to end up carrying her into the hotel while the guys carried up the boys.

"Yeah." Liz didn't bother to deny it. "I'll make it to the hotel, but once the boys are in bed, I'm going to be done." She was better with international travel now, but the first day was still rough.

"That's fine." Jason could find a way to pass the time until he was ready to join her in bed.

* * *

"You want to break?" Johnny asked pointing to the table. The game room in the hotel had a pool table. Like his friend he didn't need a lot of sleep so the late hour didn't bother him. Also they wouldn't be down here for long.

"Sure." Jason lined up the cue ball and quickly sank three balls before missing. "How is Chloe?" His cousin was pregnant again. Aiden would be four years older than his sibling which was good because Johnny was going to need backup.

"Good. Sleeping." Johnny answered before sinking four balls. "She is dealing with the fact that we are having a girl better than I am. I just keep thinking of all the things I'm going to have to protect her from. I had the same thoughts when we were expecting Aiden, but I shook them off easier. I'm clearly a sexist bastard." He finished up laughing.

"Chloe will knock that out of you. Or she'll have Lila do it." Jason cleared the table and racked all the balls again.

"I'd rather face my wife. I'm pretty sure Lila knows how to dispose of a body." Johnny let Jason go first again since he won. "I'll be ready by the time my little girl is here. Hopefully. Things quiet back in New York?"

"Yeah. Dublin?" Jason asked his friend.

Johnny nodded. "I don't have neighbors to bug me."

"We have neighbors but they are the kind you want." Jason was happy about that. The region had been quiet ever since Maximus shook things up. "I think the Feds are getting bored." The blonde mob boss joked. There hadn't been a raid in over a year. "The PCPD too. Garcia actually said good morning to me the other day. I had to look around to see who he was talking to."

That had the Irish mob boss laughing so hard he missed his shot. "You're up." They went back and forth for a few minutes until Johnny agreed to take the shot again. He missed again. Jason went and sank two balls before missing. Johnny then cleared the table. "One each, that's a good way to end the night." He wanted to go back to the room and check on his wife. Sometimes she had trouble sleeping and got up. If that was the case tonight he wanted to be around.

"Sure is. Call over to the suite when you guys are ready to go out." Jason figured that call would come around ten to let Elizabeth and the boys have time to sleep in.

"We will. See you in the morning." Johnny told his friend. They rode the elevator to the top floor before going to their separate suites.

In his room Jason checked on the boys. When away they shared a room unlike back home. It helped them to not be scared in a new space. The hotel had taken out the larger bed so they could put in a toddler bed and a crib. There had also been some toys waiting for them when they checked in. Tomorrow the boys would have fun with them. Cameron and Jake were blanket kickers so their dad covered them up again before heading over to the master suite.

His girl was curled up fast asleep so he grabbed a shower. Jason got into bed and wrapped himself around her. She sighed and scooted back until there was no space between them. Elizabeth was the reason he had this wonderful life. He still considered the day she walked into the coffee house to be the luckiest day of his life. Everything began and ended with her. Now and always. He wouldn't have it any other way. "I love you." Jason said holding her tight and letting himself drift off to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day and he wanted to be rested so he could enjoy it.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	71. Chapter 71

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Epilogue 2

"Hi Sweetie." Liz smiled as she scooped her up granddaughter.

"Hi Nana." The little girl snuggled close to one of her favorite people ever. Visits to her grandparents' house were the best.

"I like your haircut." Liz said kissing on the soft skin of the small child's cheek. They shared a curly mane. With her grandfather she shared an eye color, what Liz liked to call Quartermaine blue. "Hi."

"Hi Mom." Cameron kissed her cheek and then followed her into the house closing the door behind him. "Keira is at the hospital this morning." The eldest Morgan child was married to the adopted daughter, and only child, of Francis and Diane. They started dating when he was eighteen and she was sixteen, with Francis's permission of course, and never looked back. "So we thought we would come out for a visit."

"I'm never going to turn you away." She said putting the little girl down on the floor in the family room. Once again their home was childproofed, and they had an assortment of toys waiting to be played with. It was nice to have a little one running around. "Dad is in his office if you need to talk."

"Is that your way of saying you want me to go away?" Cameron asked with a grin.

"Sharing is still something that I struggle with." Liz wanted some time with Lillian before Jason was done.

"Then I will go away, but once dad is done you need to share." Cameron was trying not to laugh as he used his dad voice. By the time he reached his father's home office he had lost the battle. He knocked on the door and stepped inside when invited to do so.

This was a room he had spent a lot of time in growing up. Even if the door was closed, meaning his dad was working, all Cameron had to do was knock. It was a rare day that he wasn't told to come in, because for his dad family always came first.

"I wasn't expecting you this morning." Jason got up and hugged his eldest son. Cameron had grown up to be a good man. Jason credited that to his mother's guidance, and if asked Elizabeth would say the exact opposite.

"Keira is working and you know if I'm left home with the munchkin, I'm only going to end up in trouble." Cameron laughed as he took a seat. "So we came over to let Mom supervise us. Is Jake around?"

"He's on his way out now. We are going to go to the airport later this morning." Jason took a second seat in the conversation area of the office. His boys used this area more than anyone else. When he was younger Cameron loved napping in here while Jason worked. "I'm sure that you two will be welcome to join us."

"We'll head out for home when you guys leave." Cameron had guessed that his brother was going to be here this morning, which was the other reason he came over. "Is he doing okay?"

"Nervous, and excited." Jason said with a wide smile. "We both know about that." His youngest child had also grown into a man both his parents were proud of.

"Yeah we do." Cameron grinned as another knock sounded.

Jake stuck his head in. "Hey, Mom sent me back because she didn't want to share Lily." That was the family's nickname for his niece. He came in and flopped down on the couch. "I was starting to pace at home, so figured I should head out before I ended up in trouble." He said laughing at himself.

Cameron and Jason exchanged a glance as they both tried not to grin.

Later today Marianna Ruiz and her parents Manny and Angel were arriving in Port Charles. In one week Jake and Marianna would be getting married at Queen of Angels here in Port Charles, where it just so happened her uncle was a priest. So it was understandable why the youngest Morgan son was so excited.

Cameron had grown up with Keira, and to a lesser extent Jake had grown up with Marianna, or Mari as she preferred to be called. With their parents being such good friends they generally saw one another twice a year, once here and once in Portugal. That was the norm until Jake was about fifteen and Mari was fourteen. Their personal lives meant traveling with their parents stopped happening.

The next time they saw one another was during Mari's junior year of college. Like a lot of students she opted to do a year abroad. Since the opportunity presented itself she did an internship as well. Mari was interested in philanthropic work and since her Aunt Liz ran a well-respected foundation she came to Port Charles. It also had Manny relaxing because he knew his daughter would stay safe.

Jake, wasn't living in Port Charles when she arrived because like his brother he went to college away from home. Also like his brother he went to Philly where his aunt and uncle lived. Which meant he didn't see Mari until he came home to celebrate Thanksgiving. They had a similar day in Portugal, Dia de Acao de Gracas, but she opted to stayed in the states which her parents were fine with.

When Jake came home for the holiday break he took one look at Mari and was done.

The boys had heard a lot about the Webber superpower growing up. They even got to see it first hand when their cousin Maddie got introduced to their Uncle Shawn's godson TJ. Maddie fell hard and fast, so fast in fact that seven months to the day they met she and TJ got married, also at Queen of Angels. They now lived in San Francisco but were coming home for the wedding. However both boys just figured it only worked for the ladies of the family. Cameron didn't know Keira was the woman for him until he was in his twenties.

Mari was in the same boat as Jake. By the time dinner was done he was pretty much all she could think of.

That had Manny and Angel getting on plane to the United States. To say the Portuguese mob boss was protective of his daughter was an understatement. She'd had guards since the day she was born, and those guards made it difficult for any boys to get close. Even so she had been allowed to date, but with no other families nearby she never dated anyone from her father's business. She never even wanted to, until Jake.

Cameron was his father's heir and after college returned home to assume the position of his dad's second in command now that Uncle Francis was retired. Jake was set to train as the organization's enforcer when he returned from college, and would eventually be his brother's partner as well as the underboss of the organization. Both boys knew what their dad did. It wasn't something that their parents could hide, so they didn't try. They did however sit with their sons and explain, honestly, what being in this life entailed. Neither boy had to follow their dad into the business, they knew that. This was a choice they made, which was why their parents supported it.

The Ruiz family had been booked into the owner's suite of the Port Charles hotel and spent the entire holiday weekend sequestered in their suite talking. Jake was terrified Mari was going to be put on a plane back to Portugal, but his dad told him to just wait. Manny wasn't irrigational, he was just worried about what this might mean for his daughter. Their life wasn't an easy one so it made sense he would want to talk about this latest development.

That Monday night Manny came out to the Morgan estate to talk with Jason. Just Jason. Liz took the opportunity to go visit with Angel. She shared that Manny still wasn't sure about this, and that her daughter had gone to bed in tears the night before. The moms were ready to fight for their kids to have a chance to see where this might go if necessary. Jason had told Elizabeth that he would do his best to advocate for his son. This wasn't an issue the organizations would go to war over, but it could strain a longstanding friendship.

All the worry was for nothing. Manny decided to trust his daughter, but he did impose one condition. They could date, but not do anything else until Mari graduated from college. He was also willing to support her moving to Port Charles to finish her schooling. That would give them roughly eighteen months of dating to be one hundred percent sure they were making the right decision. Jason agreed to the proposal and imposed one of his own. Jake would return to Philadelphia to finish his senior year of college just to make sure the kids didn't move too fast.

Jake and Marianna were both okay with what their dads set in place, and life moved on. Jake proposed the September after she graduated at the party his mom threw to officially welcome Mari onto the staff of the foundation as the new Public Liaison. She of course accepted and wedding plans began the next day.

Now the big day was a week away, and Jake was almost out of patience. Watching his parents and big brother made him aware that a successful relationship required work. He gave Mari his all, and that wasn't going to change after they got married. "Any advice?"

Jason looked at his eldest son. All the advice he had on being a good partner he'd already shared. He had raised his boys to respect the people in their lives. No matter what the relationship. When it came to romance he advised them to lead with honesty. It was a lot less work to just be upfront and open with the person you were dating. The other side effect of being honest was that it made you more aware of your behavior. Doing something you knew would hurt the other person just didn't happen because then you had to own up to it. He wasn't saying be perfect, but he wanted them to be present and accountable.

"Happy wife, happy life." Cameron told his brother before cracking up. "I know you hear that all the time in pop culture, but it's so true. I am the happiest when Keira, and now Lily, are happy."

"Dad?" Jake understood what Cam meant. When Mari was happy then Jake felt all was right with the world.

"Don't do anything stupid at your bachelor party." Jason knew the boys had something planned, but the dads were not going.

"We're doing the same thing we did for Cam." Jake passed along. Which meant they were getting together in penthouse four with their cousins and friends to play poker. Jake had officially moved in, he and Mari would be living there after they returned from their honeymoon. "You and Manny are welcome to come." Aiden was coming, so was Michael and Mari's brother Manuel. TJ was going to be there. Their cousin Morgan, Emily and Matt's son, would be in attendance. John's sons with Georgie, Jacob and Ben were also sitting in on the game. It should be a fun night.

"Us old married guys are going to be spending the night at dinner with our wives." Jason told his boys. The Morgans were hosting. Johnny, Chloe, their kids, and grandson were staying out at the house. Francis and Diane, Sarah and Patrick, Georgie and John, along with Em and Matt were joining them for the evening. So were Manny and Angel who would be staying at Mari's place.

"I guess Leah should be on standby to bail everyone out then." Cameron said laughing. Shawn and Gina's daughter had grown up to be a fearsome attorney, which wasn't surprising because she was trained by Diane. Leah and her wife Kristina Jones-Dubois, the adopted daughter of Felix and Lucas, were also going to be at the wedding.

"We won't get arrested until after the wedding. Otherwise your mother will kill me." Jason said laughing with his boys. "I need to wait for your Uncle AJ to come up to really get into trouble." He and Keesha were flying up the day of the wedding, and going home after the ceremony. It was one of the perks of living so close. They daughter Mia and her husband were flying up with them.

"The last time you, Uncle AJ, Uncle Patrick, and Uncle Matt were all together things got a bit rowdy." Jake was relaxed for the first time all day. Still his eyes couldn't help but stray to the clock. He'd been watching the time sine Mari flew back home last week for a visit. "Aunt Em said you trashed a room at the mansion." Which is where the Hunter family lived.

"Trashed is an over exaggeration." Jason said shaking his head at his sister's dramatics. "I'm done here. I need to get in some snuggles with my granddaughter." Lily was in his mind the princess of it all, and he treated her accordingly.

"You want me to come distract Mom?" Jake figured he was the only one who could shift his mom's attention from her granddaughter. It would only work this one week though.

"Absolutely. Back up is always smart." Jason just wanted to keep an eye on his youngest son.

"True, but I'm thinking this time will work out about as well as the time with sneak pillow attack." Cameron said laughing as he got to his feet. He barely remembered it, and Jake didn't at all. However it was one of their favorite stories about their early childhood to hear their mother recount.

That had all the Morgan men laughing as they headed to the family room.

* * *

"Hi." Jake was smiling as he walked over to where his parents were standing. "I'll bring her back." He told his dad before escorting his mother out onto the dance floor. At her wedding her dad picked the song, but Jake asked if he could make the selection. Of course his mother said yes. The Wind Beneath My Wings started and Liz found herself blinking back tears. "I just wanted to say thank you. For everything you and dad have done for me. Not once while growing up did I doubt that I was loved."

"Jake." Liz said blinking back tears. "I'm so happy for you. Your dad and I we just wanted you to find your place. You and your brother both." She said as her son led her around the dance floor. It seemed like yesterday they were the parents of two small children and now both her sons were married. "I love you and I'm so proud of you." It went without saying that Jason felt the same way.

"I wouldn't be here without you and dad showing me what a strong marriage looks like. I'm going to be a good husband, and hopefully someday dad, because of the example you two set." He had a similar talk to his father while they were waiting to line up at the altar. Cam had been the best man, but their parents were right in the first pew. "I need to say thank you." He kissed her cheek as the music wound down.

"You're welcome. It was our absolute joy to watch you grow into the man you've become." As the song stopped she gave him a tight hug as everyone applauded. "Be happy, and come over occasionally for dinner."

They were laughing as they walked back to where Jason was standing. When Jake walked back over to Mari, Jason took the opportunity to escort his wife to a private corner. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. I just wonder where the time went." Liz said smiling as she watched her son kiss his wife.

"Looking at you there is no way you would know any time has passed." Jason said before leaning in and kissing his wife. "You're just as beautiful, smart, funny, and amazing as the first day I met you. And I like how you look in your dress." He said bobbing his eyebrows.

Liz laughed and blushed. The green floor length gown with chiffon embellishment and floral lace was perfect for a formal summer wedding. The three quarter length sleeves made it appropriate for the church ceremony they had attended. She and Angel were in contact about what they were wearing so they didn't show up in the same color. Chloe's daughter Siobhan designed the gown, along with the bridal gown and mother of the bride dress.

"We still clean up nicely." Liz said loving how he looked in his tuxedo. He still took her breath away. "We did good." She said looking over at where both her boys were standing, smiling, with the women they had given their hearts too.

"We did." Jason said holding her close. And think it all started with a trip to Ireland he didn't even want to take. "That we did." He kissed his wife and together they rejoined the party.

* * *

Another story is done! I had a lot of fun taking our couple from the hellos to their happy ever after. Based on the reviews a great many of you did as well. I've received quite a few messages asking for more stories like this one. Where the relationship, and not the drama, is the focus. So I'll try to accommodate those requests. However I will still be doing stories with heavier drama for those of you who like that particular style.

Once again thank you abstract artist for the request. I always enjoy the chance to visit Ireland. With so much of the country left to explore I'm sure we'll get back there again. I hope you enjoyed what I created.

Liason102 as always it was a pleasure.

I'm working on more stories, but yes it is slow going. I've got some long one shots ahead, CAWM is still rolling along, and who knows what else might pop into my brain. Thank you for being patient and understanding that my eye issues mean I can't crank out stories at the same rate when I first started. Hopefully even though I post less stories a year, they are still quality tales.

So until the next time we gather around the fire for a story from my twisted imagination, be well!

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, the favorites, and the continued support!


End file.
